Night Love
by Night Lov3
Summary: Bella Swan es un iman para los problemas y los seres sobre naturales, su novio y su familia son vampiros, su mejor amigo un licantropo, y para colmo, su tio y primos son cazadores de licantropos y vampiros, ¿que pasara cuando todos se encuentren en Forks?
1. El Comienzo

**EL COMIENZO:**

_**Era la primera vez que me encontrada fuera de Forks, de mi hogar; hacía tan solo 48 horas que me había despedido de toda mi familia; aun recuerdo el rostro de mi hermano Charlie agitando la mano mientras me decía adiós frente el cristal del aeropuerto … La verdad lo hecho tanto de menos … -suspire- … - Beatriz has de ser fuerte- me dije a mi misma, pero de repente me derrumbe, recordé que era un país diferente, con una legua completamente contraria a la mía – España- suspire- Esta bien Bea, vamos allá – me volví a dirigir a mi misma; agarré mi equipaje y me dirigí a la salida del aeropuerto. Mientras me dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, tropecé con un chico que iba bastante rápido, era rubio pelirrojo y de estatura considerable, la verdad me llamó la atención. Me levanté mirando en la dirección por donde mi agresor había seguido su camino; noté miradas sobre mi, todo el mundo me miraba y algunos incluso se reían de mi torpeza, me enfurecí al ver el ridículo que ese desconocido me estaba haciendo pasar. Aún así logré escapar de aquel lugar y coger un taxi.**_

Llegué a casa de los primos de papá, ellos me recibieron con grandes abrazos y sonrisas, me ayudaron a llevar el equipaje a la habitación de arriba, la cual yo iba a ocupar mientras permaneciera estudiando en aquel país extraño.

-Gracias- le dije a Julia, la prima de mi padre.

-De nada, Bea, espero que te encuentres cómoda en esta habitación, no es gran cosa pero … -se excusó-

-Es perfecta, de verdad – sonreí-

-Esta bien, bueno .. te dejo sola para que te instales, a menos que quieras que te ayude- añadió.

-No, está bien – dije- tranquila, ya me las arreglaré- le dije en tono amable y agradecido, en realidad quería estar un rato sola, la verdad, me gustaba la soledad, el silencio …

Guardé mi ropa interior en el primer cajón e la mesita situada al lado de la cama, las camisetas y los jerséis en la cómoda colocada justo a la derecha de la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con el pasillo, los pantalones, vestidos, y faldas en el armario que yacía al fondo de la habitación, los zapatos los coloqué en el zapatero que está al lado de la estantería donde Julia tenia depositados los libros que envié por correo, para ahorrarme equipaje.

Una vez colocadas todas mis posesiones, me acosté en la cama; estaba tan cansada, tan agotada, que me dormí.

Tuve un sueño realmente extraño, aquel muchacho que me empujó en el aeropuerto corría detrás de mí y me chillaba cosas que, por causa del terror que me ocasionaba su persecución, no logré entender. Mientras corría, una sombra pasó por mi delante y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Me asusté y me desperté dando un grito. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan escalofriantes, tan rojos…

_**Me levante aun más temprano de lo que la noche anterior había programado el despertador; pero como no hacerlo si los sueños con ese extraño de cabello rojizo que apenas había visto me perseguían?... llena de expectación perezosamente me aliste para asistir a mi primer día en el instituto, uno completamente desconocido, con personas que ni mi cultura compartían y con las que, de seguro no lograría socializar, justo esa era la constante de mi vida, estar sola en medio de todos los demás, sencillamente no se me daba bien relacionarme con una partida de desconocidos, resignada a tener que enfrentar este día y sus retos, salí con la ayuda de mis "primos" hacia el lugar que tanto pavor me causaba por mi timidez.**_

_**La verdad el día no estaba yendo tan mal, luego de unas cuantas miradas de curiosidad por parte de mis nuevos compañeros había llevado lo que iba de la mañana medianamente bien, por lo menos no había salido a flote mi torpeza hasta el momento; ahora me encontraba en la clase de español lista para que mi ignorancia aflorara, estaba girada hacia la pared examinando las formas irregulares de la ya veteada pintura por el pasar de los años, tratando de no dejar que mi mente regresara a la realidad del lugar donde me encontraba, sentí que la silla que estaba delante de mi escritorio se movía, de repente, en lo mas profundo de mi ser un impulso casi mecánico hizo que girara mi cabeza, por un motivo ajeno a mi, debía saber quien ocupaba ese asiento…**_

_**Me llene de estupor a observar una cabellera rojiza, fascinante…— Es el desconocido del aeropuerto—fue mi primer pensamiento…-No, claro que no, no es posible – Mustie involuntariamente en voz alta, por lo cual lleno de curiosidad el desconocido giro su rostro hacia mi…**_

_**Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambos caímos en la mas absoluta sorpresa, evidentemente por mas improbable que pareciera, si era él, el mismo chico con el que choque en la aeropuerto y quien había protagonizado mis sueños toda la noche, al recordar eso mis mejillas adoptaron el típico sonrojo de la vergüenza, ante lo cual el pareció reaccionar, una impactante sonrisa curvo sus labios y se inclino un poco hacia mi…**_

—_**Marcus Shuno, mucho gusto— me tendió su fornida mano.**_

—_**Beatriz Swan— musite débilmente impedida por la extrema pena y tome su mano suavemente sonrojándome aun más. El por su parte parecía bastante divertido con mi cohibición.**_

—_**Disculpa pero, acaso estabas ayer en el aeropuerto y chocaste con migo? — Pregunto para mi gran vergüenza; pensé en negarlo pero seria tonto, pareciese ser que contrario a lo que había pensado ayer; él si me había visto.**_

—_**Si, fui yo y realmente lo siento, de nuevo te ofrezco una disculpa —dije fijando mi vista en el suelo, se me hacia imposible mirar su resplandeciste rostro.**_

_**Escuche lejana la voz de una señora mayor, al tiempo que veía a Marcus adoptar una posición mas formal en su silla, en ese momento me di cuenta, que por el breve instante que duro mi conversación con él, todo lo demás desapareció de mi mente, por lo cual un nuevo sonrojo cubrió al anterior; era extraño haberme encontrado de nuevo con el apuesto chico de cabellos rojizos ,pero mas extraño aun era la sensación que estaba recorriendo por mi ser, como si Marcus Shuno estuviese predestinado a estar en mi vida de ahora en adelante, aun en este nuevo país y con mi vida de cabeza; rápidamente aleje esos extraños pensamientos de mi mente, sin duda el cambio horario había afectado mi cerebro.**_

_**Los siguientes días fueron realmente extraños, bueno, extraños no era realmente la palabra, empezaba a entender el español y como consecuencia empecé a entablar amistades, pero para mí, la mejor de todas, era la amistad que en tan poco tiempo había establecido con "mi agresor de aeropuerto"; aquel chico de cabello rojizo, habitaba en cada pensamiento, en cada poro de mi piel, Marcus Shuno.**_

_**Como siempre después de clase mis nuevos amigos, incluido Marcus, y yo, íbamos a la cafetería. Ya era rutina que Shuno se burlara de mi acento inglés:**_

_**-No te aproveches de que tú tienes un perfectísimo control de mi idioma …-Mustie enfada, pero no pareció importarle ya que prosiguió-¿Ssssrrreñorrr Pgrofesorggg pgrogria grespondegme a esta pregunta?- Todos rieron a mi costa y yo hice una mueca de descontento que él pareció apreciar a juzgar por su gran sonrisa dibujada en aquel moreno rostro- Oh perdone Gran Sabio de la lenguas- Hice una reverencia. Todos rieron y Marcus se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde yo me encontraba, me alzó la barbilla para clavar sus ojos en los míos y se quedó serio- Sabes, hay una lengua que aún no he probado- y seguidamente me acarició el labio inferior. Tonta de mi me puse colorada como un tomate; entonces observé que en su rostro volvía a aparecer aquella sonrisa que hacía que el vivir ya mereciera la pena.**_

_**-Oh, vamos Marcus, ya basta-rió una voz, provocando mi despertar al mundo real-¿no ves que se ha puesto nerviosa?- oí como Marcus reía sin parar y yo me enfurecí y lo empuje apartándolo de mí, pero él me agarró del brazo y rozo sus labios contra los míos, provocándome un infarto mortal; fue una fracción de segundo, pero Marcus Shuno ya estaba corriendo por la cafetería y yo, apenas sin darme cuenta, le seguía tirándole manzanas- Marcus vas a morir, ¿cómo te atreves?- le chillé. Oía su risa y la de mis amigos cuando de repente le di de lleno en la cabeza, cayó del banco al que estaba subido mientras intentaba esquivar mis golpes, y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, corrí a auxiliarlo- Marcus, Marcus – le di unas palmaditas suaves en las mejillas- ¿estás bien?- no me respondió- Marcus, Marcus, respóndeme por favor-suplique, cuando me di cuenta su mano me agarró y me aprisionó a su cuerpo obligándome a aprisionar mis labios contra los suyos. Los segundos me parecieron horas, esta vez me quedé paralizada, no supe como reaccionar; desperté de mi estado de shock al oír los silbatos de los compañeros de la cafetería y lo aparte, Marcus dibujo una sonrisa y se dispuso a levantarse, yo estaba sonrojada, mis mejillas parecían estar al rojo vivo. –¡ Vamos chicos callaros ya!- Dijo Marcus- creo que debo hablar con Bea- alcé la mirada instintivamente al oír mi nombre pronunciado por aquella boca que hace un momento se fundió en la mía, su mano me invito a ayudarme a levantar, estaba tan sorprendida que sin darme cuenta la agarre y me levanté- ¿estás bien?-preguntó- … sí, creo que sí…- Dije casi en un susurro.**_

_**Nos encontrábamos en los enormes jardines del campus universitario. -¿Tan mal beso?- me preguntó- ¿eh?, no es eso, es tan solo que…- mis mejillas parecían dos fogones encendidos a muy alta temperatura. Bajé la mirada para evitar encontrarme con la suya.- Esto … Bea…- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Los miré con asombro-veras …- alzó la mirada hacia llegar al cielo- yo quería decirte que …- me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué demonios quería ahora, seguirse burlando de mi?. Noté su suspiro- Bea, yo… -volvió a suspirar y me obligó a girarme hacia él, me agarró de mi mano libre como si intentara que no me escapara y volvió a suspirar- desde el primer día que te vi en el instituto, me enamoré de ti perdidamente- pensé que era otra de sus tomaduras de pelo- Oh si claro amor a primera vista ¿no?, por favor Marcus, no hace gracia- me agarró de nuevo la barbilla y me miró a los ojos- no es ninguna broma, en mi familia ocurre así, te enamoras a primera vista, no lo podemos evitar- no me lo creí- Marcus no tiene gracia- volví a repetir. De pronto alzó su mano y me mostró uno de los dos collares que tenía depositados en el cuello, se quitó uno de ellos y agarró mi mano dejándolo caer entre mis dedos.-Este collar era de mi madre- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos, ya que su madre había muerto, según me contó, dos años atrás.- Ella me hizo prometerle que cuando encontrará a …- se puso nervioso y los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, provocando en mi pequeño y débil corazón un nuevo infarto- …bueno …a … - miro al cielo y se rasco la cabellera, estaba realmente precioso tan tímido- a el amor de mi vida- suspiro y volvió a mirarme- entonces … ¿no es una broma?- le dije sin parar de mirarle a los ojos. Volvió a suspirar- No, no es una broma- dijo acariciándome la mejilla colorada- Te quiero Beatriz Swan- me sobresalte al oír esas palabras, y sin apenas darme cuenta le besé fuertemente en los labios. **_

_**Me pasé toda la noche en vela pensando las múltiples cosas ocurridas aquel día. Apenas sonar el despertador salté de un brinco, me arreglé y corrí a desayunar; la verdad mi humor era mucho mejor que los otros días.**_

_**-Vaya, hoy nos hemos levantado realmente alegres eh Bea?- dijo Julia.**_

_**-Es que hoy es un gran día- dije en español y con una gran sonrisa mientras untaba el pan con la mantequilla que había encima de la mesa.**_

_**Logré llegar a la facultad sin ningún tropiezo, ese tropiezo y esa mala suerte que perseguía a los Swan desde generaciones. Me dispuse a buscar a Marcus, y finalmente lo agarré por la espalda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Para mi sorpresa el me apartó y me dirigió una mirada furtiva y se alejó. –Ma..Marcus- susurré desconcertada.**_

_**El día no podía ir peor, hubo examen sorpresa de Matemáticas, María, mi mejor amiga, estaba enferma y Marcus … . Solo me evitaba, no quería ni tan solo que me acercará a él. ¿entonces que significó todo el paripé de ayer?- Maldito Shuno- mustié- ¿Qué pasa Bea?- dijo Robert- ¿Has visto a Marcus?- le pregunte sin hacer caso a su pregunta- mmm… si, hace un momento que … míralo, allí está- dijo señalando al fondo del pasillo- Ah! Gracias- y me dirigí corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba. Me di cuenta de que se disponía a abandonar el recinto de la facultad, así que a una distancia moderada, para que no notara mi presencia me apresuré a seguirlo. **_

_**Llevaba un buen rato siguiéndole cuando de pronto le perdí la pista-¿Dónde se ha metido?- me pregunté.- Me ha parecido verle entrar a ese callejón- me dije para mis adentros, así que me dirigí a ese lugar oscuro, que al juzgar por su apariencia parecía el lugar donde, el bar que se hallaba al lado, dejaba sus desperdicios. **_

_**Me adentré a ese lugar mugriento- ¿Marcus?- chillé en busca de respuesta. Oí un ruido, así que proseguí a avanzar-¿Marcus?- volví a preguntar-¿estás ahí?- seguí avanzando. De repente vi una sombra en una esquina del callejón- De allí proviene el ruido- me dije. Avance hasta percatarme de que esa sombra no se trataba de Marcus. – Perdone …- dije. De repente esa persona se giró, estaba empapada de sangre, con ojos realmente bañados en un rojo sangre … ese rojo sangre de mis sueños; intenté correr pero ese ser se abalanzó sobre mí. Cuando ya pensé que ese era el fin, una enorme espada atravesó el cuello del aquel asesino; una mano me agarró y me alzó como si de una pluma se tratara; escuché un ruido, abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta del objeto que mi salvador llevaba en la boca- ¡Una granada!- dije sorprendida y aterrorizada a la vez, noté como mi valiente príncipe lanzaba la granada hacía aquel ser; instintivamente me acurruqué en su pecho para protegerme de la explosión, pero para mi asombro, lo se oyó ningún ruido, me percaté a mirar hacia el lugar donde hacia segundos había podido ser mi tumba y solo vi cenizas y más cenizas, mi salvador las esparció por el aire. Entonces me percaté de quien se trataba- ¿Marcus?- dije sin dejar de mirarle a esos precioso ojos color verde- ¿Por qué me has seguido?- Me dijo en un tono enfadado- ¿Qué demonios era eso Marcus? – dije evitando su pregunta- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí- Esas palabras destrozaron cada pedazo de mi ser.**_

_**Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente y ya nada era igual, Marcus ya no venía a la cafetería después de clases, incluso evitaba cualquier contacto hacia otras personas. Era como si huyera de todo cuanto le rodeaba. Los primeros días intenté por todos los medios pedirle una explicación, ¿qué demonios era lo que me atacó en el callejón?¿Era por eso que ya no quería que me acercara a él?¿De verdad me quería? Eran tantas las preguntas que deseaba formularle ... Pero me harté de seguirle e intentar obtener alguna respuesta, inclusive había pensado devolverle su collar …**_

_**Me fui a casa con la rutina que me acompañaba últimamente de tropezar con el último escalón de las escaleras que conducían a la salida principal de mi facultad; allí estaba él, ausente, quieto e inexpresivo, noté como su mirada se clavó en mí cuando tropecé, pero aún así no hizo el gesto amable de ofrecerme su ayuda para facilitarme el poderme levantar, como otras muchas veces había hecho. Recogí mis cosas sin dejar de clavar mi mirada en su rosto cansado y me dirigí a mi vehículo.**_

_**Llegué a casa, con la esperanza de que Julia y su esposo, Carlos, ya no estuviera allí, puesto que esta noche se iban con unos amigos a pasar la noche en la playa. Por una vez después de mucho tiempo, la mala suerte que perseguía a los Swan, no me sonrió. Allí estaba la nota, la nota que me salvaría del interrogatorio habitual sobre como me habían ido las clases en la facultad: **_

_**-Querida Bea:**_

_**Cómo supongo que recordarás, esta noche nos vamos a la playa con los amigos de Carlos. Tienes la cena en la nevera, cualquier cosa me llamas. **_

_**Un beso:**_

_**Julia Swan**_

_**Dejé la nota colgada en la nevera, y seguidamente la abrí, y allí estaban , como no, los huevos fritos con patatas que tanto me gustaban a mí, no pude evitar reírme al recordar a mi hermano Charlie con su habitual cara de satisfacción cada vez que mamá los preparaba. **_

_**Los calenté en el microondas, y poco a poco, sin hambre, empecé a comerlos mientras veía la televisión. De repente el reloj dio las 12 de la noche, ¡no me lo podía creer!, ¿tan lenta había cenado? Me apresuré a lavar los platos y a ponerme el pijama. Volví a bajar a la cocina para tirar la basura. Cuando abrí la puerta me llevé un susto de muerte:**_

_**-¿Marcus?-Chillé, estaba lleno de heridas. Dejé caer la bolsa con la basura dentro y corrí hacía él. -¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?- le pregunté mientras le agarraba el rostro- Está…está…está muerta- dijo. Entonces me percaté que de sus hermosos ojos verdes brotaban lágrimas- ¿De qué estás hablando Marcus, quien está muerta?- le dije mientas me desesperaba al verle así- Mi… mi hermana- Entonces me abrazó y se puso a llorar aún más intensamente. Intenté levantarlo, pero no pude-Marcus, entra en casa y explícame mejor- le dije en tono calmado para evitar ponerle aún más nervioso, puesto que no estaba nada tranquila, me rompía el corazón verlo así.**_

_**Una vez dentro me volvió a abrazar-He hecho todo lo que he podido, pero eran muchos- me dijo entre sollozos- ¿Quiénes eran, Marcus?- le dije sin dejar de abrazarle- Esos malditos Chupasangres … - dejó de abrazarme y me cogió de los hombros- ellos… esas sucias sanguijuelas- ¡no estaba entendiendo nada!- Ellos han matado a mi hermana, juro que lo intenté pero nos superaban en número … y … - Volvió a abrazarme.-¿Marcus de qué me estás hablando?-dije por fin. Volvió a apartarse y me miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de ira- ¿Te acuerdas de el callejón?- asentí con la cabeza, empezaba a entender- Lo que te atacó en el callejón era … -suspiró- era un vampiro Bea- había dejado de llorar para ponerse serio-Un…Un… ¿un vampiro?- Tartamudeé.- Sí Bea, existen ,y tú lo has visto con tus propios ojos, creo que … Bea- mi nombre pronunciado por su boca le provocó un pequeño sobresalto a mi corazón- ¿Tú … me quieres?- Dijo para mi asombro, pero me quedé callada- ¿Estarías dispuesta a estar con migo aun que fuera un bicho raro?- lo miré extrañada- Marcus, yo te no te quiero, jamás te he querido- proseguí y vi que en su cara se reflejaba dolor, así que me apresuré a añadir- Yo te amo Marcus, la palabra querer es demasiado poca cosa para decir lo que siento por ti- su cara se iluminó y suspiró- Entonces creo que va siendo hora de contarte algunas cosas … - me dijo mientras me besaba la frente.**_

_**Me sentó en el sofá y me miró fijamente, me agarró la mano y me obligó, suavemente a que le agarrará el brazo derecho.-Una vez me preguntaste porque toda mi familia lo lleva tapado, ¿recuerdas?- volví a asentir con la cabeza, siempre llevaban un guante negro que llegaba hasta mitad del brazo.-Pues bien es por esto- con mi mano hizo retirarle el guate-¿Qué demonios …?- proseguí- Sí, todos tenemos estas dos cicatrices.-En efecto, allí estaban dos cicatrices, una en forma de media luna en medio de la palma de la mano y la otra, parecía como si un enorme garra de animal le hubiera arañado, situada en el brazo. Además me señaló el collar que siempre llevaba en su cuello-Este collar es nuestra arma-me dijo-Es la espada que te salvó la vida-me quedé desconcertada, ¿Cómo era posible que ese insignificante y minúsculo collar fuera esa enorme espada?-¿Quieres saber la historia?-me pregunto-Sí,sí-le dije con imapciencia-pero mientras la escucho, ¿me permites que te desinfecte esas heridas?- en su rostro apagado se dibujo aquella sonrisa, mi sonrisa favorita, la que hacía que todo en esta vida tuviera sentido. Volví con el alcohol y el algodón-Bien ,¿preparado para la tortura?- le sonreí agitando la botella de alcohol- Lo soportaré- dijo. Seguidamente me limité a curar una a una sus heridas y él empezó a hablar.- ¿Has oído hablar de los quileute?- me dijo. –Por supuesto, vivo en Forks, ¿recuerdas?- oí su risa y noté como mi corazón iba dando saltitos al oírla. – pues bien ¿sabes la leyenda de Taha Aki? – claro que la sabia, Billy el amigo quileute de mi hermano la contaba cada vez que nos reuníamos todos en la playa- Sí, la sé.- le dije mientras desinfectaba la herida de su pecho, cosa que me hizo pintar un rojo en mis mejillas- Bien pues, Taha Aki, tuvo varios hijos, y como es normal, múltiples nietos, uno de ellos era una mujer, una mujer que resultó convertirse en loba, al igual que su padre y, por supuesto, de su abuelo. Un día…- prosiguió, la verdad la historia empezaba a interesarme, pero no entendía que tenía que ver con todo lo de los vampiros y su familia.- Esta olfateó el rastro de un vampiro, estuvo tres días andando en su forma lobuna; y por fin llegó a su objetivo, allí estaba su presa, débil y cansada. Justo cuando se apresuró a atacarla, aprovechando lo débil que se encontraba, se percató que era uno de la tribu, aquel chico que desde bien pequeña le llamaba tanto la atención. Se trasformó en mujer, dejando a relucir todo su cuerpo desnudo y se acercó a él, este intentó huir-No te quiero hacer daño, apártate de mí-dijo el muchacho-¿no ves en lo que me voy a convertir?- La muchacha, pero, siguió avanzando y por fin logró alcanzarle- ¿Cómo te ha ocurrido?- le dijo la voz femenina. El muchacho confesó que hacía tiempo que la amaba, y que sabía que Taha Aki no vería con muy buenos ojos el que su nieta estuviera con un chico "normal", así que siguió a los lobos y los vio atacando a uno de esos seres chupasangres e intentó ayudarlos, este lo atacó, pero logró escapar, al darse cuenta de lo que se llegaría a convertir huyo; la muchacha, le agarró la mano, y le dijo que nada ni nadie los separaría jamás, que no le importaba lo que fueran, ni lo que los demás pensaran. El chico no estaba del todo trasformado cuando se unieron en un solo ser, así que de esa unión salió un niño con estas dos marcas que te he enseñado y un collar con esta forma colgado del cuello, era su destino …- me las volvió a señalar- entonces …¿tu familia proviene de un licántropo y de un vampiro? –dije, y él asintió con la cabeza- y tú …¿me crees?- para mi asombro le creía.- sí, te creo-dije, el sonrió y me acarició la barbilla- El niño resultó ser humano, para asombro de los padres, pero tenía habilidades que ningún otro humano poseía, una gran agilidad, una rapidez extrema, un olfato agudo… con el tiempo las fue perfeccionando.- le mire a los ojos y le pregunté- ¿Y si tus antepasados eran licántropos y vampiros, porque luchas contra ellos?- él sonrió.-Mis antepasados odiaban a los vampiros. El vampiro jamás pidió serlo, así que luchaba contra los de su especie, y por lo que se refiere a la loba, su padre jamás vio con buenos ojos su relación con el vampiro así que siempre intentaba matarlo, y la loba se enfureció y deseo jamás haber pertenecido a la tribu de los quileute, así que empezó a atacar a todo aquel que se acercará a su familia. De generación en generación, a los Shuno se nos ha inculcado el defender a los humanos de esos seres, y es así como será siempre. –me acarició la mejilla y instintivamente cerré los ojos y agarré la mano que palpaba mi rostro, noté sus labios junto a los míos, y se desvaneció el enfado que tenia por el desprecio mostrado los últimos días- Te quiero-le susurre sin dejar de besarle, me aprisionó contra su pecho desnudo y me besó en el cuello recorriendo mi brazo con su mano cálida. **_

_**Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, el cuerpo de Marcos Shuno y el mío se fundieron en uno solo, cuando me desperté aún podía notar su dulce aroma en mi piel.**_


	2. La Imprimación

_**LA IMPRIMACIÓN**_

_**Hacía ya muchos años desde aquella hermosa noche. La vida de Marcus y mía había dado un giro de 180 grados; nos casemos a los dos años de noviazgo, durante el primer año, en un 14 de febrero nació la personita mas hermosa que habían visto mis ojos, Eric, nuestro primer cachorro era clavadito a su padre, ojos verdes y cabello rojizo; a Eric le siguió, al cabo de cuatro años, Clarise, esta era idéntica a mamá, pelo castaño y ojos color miel verdoso, ese 9 de Abril fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, ya teníamos otro miembro mas en la familia Shuno; seguido de Clarise, llegó, al cabo de 5 años, en un 21 de Marzo, el niño mas rebelde y alegre de la familia, Jonathan, era castaño con los ojos azules, era igualito a mi; Marcus estaba contentísimo con sus hijos, no paraba de jugar, y como no, entrenar con ellos; pero un año después nació su ojito derecho, juraría que si el favoritismo entre hijos existiera ella sería la elegida de Marcus, era igualita a su abuela paterna, igualita a la madre de Marcus, ya fallecida, era morena y con los ojos verdes, nació un 27 de Julio y de nombre le pusimos Alexsandra;3 años más tarde, nació, un 13 de Mayo, Jensen, era igualito a Jonathan, castaño, con ojos azules, la verdad fue un bebé hermoso y muy bueno, no me ocasionó ningún tipo de problema; la cosa, pero, no acabo aquí, 4 años después, un 23 de Junio, nacieron las gemelas, Sara y Katra, su cabello rojizo y sus ojos azules, nos sorprendieron, eran la perfecta armonía entre Marcus y yo; dos años después, nació Ben, un 11 de Febrero ,era idéntico a Alexsandra, moreno, con ojos azules, Marcus al verlo nacer ya le vio la carita de bichito que tenia, Ben resultó ser aún más travieso que Jonathan. Había pasado un año des de el nacimiento de nuestro último hijo, Ben y yo ya estaba embarazada de Leonor.**_

_**La situación familiar, no estaba como para tirar cohetes, Eric, nuestro hijo mayor había sufrido un ataque en una de las múltiples noches de caza junto a su padre; Eric, había sido atacado por un vampiro, cuyo acercamiento provocó la mutación del gen licántropo dormido en el interior de mi retoño, Eric se convirtió en licántropo.**_

_**En un principio Marcus no quiso si quiera saber nada de nuestro cachorro, decía que era un peligro para la familia, que se había convertido en una persona inestable- ¿Qué pasará si se descontrola con los niños cerca?- me repetía una y otra vez. **_

_**Por suerte para nosotros Alex y Joni resultaron ser más especiales que los cazadores normales, ellos, tenían un don. Una noche, nuestra casa fue atacada por un grupo de vampiros, los más pequeños andaban asustadísimos, Eric, se encontraba en su cuarto, desde su transformación no salía de allí, Marcus desenvainó su espada y intentó por todos los medios que los vampiros no llegaran a nosotros, Clarise, mi hija mayor fue en su ayuda, Alex se agarró fuerte a mí y no paraba de repetir, asustada, el nombre de su padre, de repente Joni, intentó desenvainar su espada, pero aún no tenía la experiencia requerida para tal acción, así que mi hijo, temerario como siempre, agarro la guitarra de Eric y intentó atacar a uno de los vampiros con ella - Joni, ¡no!- chillé, pero él izo caso omiso a mi orden golpeó con fuerza a uno de esos chupasangres y se oyó la melodía de las cuerdas de esta al chocar contra la cabeza del vampiro, el parásito empezó a retorcerse en el suelo con la cara llena de rabia y dolor, Marcus se quedó paralizado- Toca la guitarra- le ordenó a nuestro hijo- Papa, no sé tocarla- dijo con una expresión de desconcierto- ¡Tócala!- le volvió a ordenar Marcus, y mi pequeño cogió la guitarra y se puso a tocar la única pieza que más o menos le salía, los vampiros empezaron a retorcerse de dolor, en ese momento recordé que Marcus me comentó que algunas veces, los cazadores tenían habilidades, dones, que los hacían realmente fuertes, entonces comprendí, que mi bebé tenía el don de controlar a los vampiros atreves de su música; de pronto se oyó un ruido que provenía del piso de arriba, era Eric, mi niño estaba convertido en lobo, en un lobo de pelaje Blanco como la nieve, y su tamaño, era gigantesco, Marcus me había hablado de los licántropos, pero aun así jamás imaginé que fueran tan grandes, tan hermosos, -Mamá- Chilló Alex, los demás niños se habían agarrado a mí como si yo fuera su única protección. El enorme lobo se movía descontrolado atacando a todo aquel que supusiera un obstáculo. Vi como Marcus reflejaba dolor en su mirada al ver al lobo, y también observé que agarraba con mayor fuerza su espada- ¡NO!- chillé- solo hay que calmarlo- supliqué, de pronto recordé que Eric de pequeño siempre tenía múltiples pesadillas la única forma de calmarle el miedo era con una...- nana- susurré, de pronto oí la hermosa voz de mi hija, Alex, que cantaba la nana que acostumbraba a cantarles a los más pequeños antes de ir a dormir; el enorme lobo se paro en seco, y observo a Alex con ojos extrañados, mi hija se levantó de mi lado y fue caminando hacia él- Eric- susurró- el enorme lobo se inclinó hacía ella y esta le toco el pelaje del gigantesco cuello.**_

_**Alex siguió cantando mi nana cuando de pronto en el lugar del gran lobo, se encontraba mi hijo, completamente desnudo. Los vampiros habían huido al ver al lobo y nos encontramos en un silencio total observando a Eric y a Alex con sorpresa.**_

_**Transcurridos unos meses, gracias al poder que resultó tener mi niña, Marcus aceptó que Eric viviera con nosotros, ya que si alguna vez perdía el control, con el canto de Alex podría ser controlado; para mi sorpresa la relación entre padre e hijo no se enfrió, todo lo contrario, Eric le pidió a su padre un entrenamiento más intensivo, quería llegar a obtener un control total, y llegar a ser menos inestable, padre e hijo se pasaban el día juntos sin parar de entrenar, y con que la lucha era un pasatiempo para ellos, no paraban las risas.**_

_**Pero, tal y como dije, la situación familiar no era la mejor, todo empeoró cuando, como cada año viajábamos a Forks a ver a mi hermano, Charlie, por su cumpleaños; ese año, mi sobrina Bella, no se encontraba, la verdad era raro ya que siempre bajaba a ver a su padre por aquellas fechas; Charlie propuso ir a La Push, a casa de su gran amigo Billy, me comentó que este tubo dos hijas y un niño hermoso, me dijo que una de sus hijas hacia poco que se había casado, y la otra se encontraba de viaje, a Marcus no le pareció agradarle la idea, pero aún así accedimos, después de todo, era él quien cumplía años. Una vez allí Billy me reconoció nada mas bajar del coche, me regaló un fuerte abrazo y contempló a Marcus con asombro- Vaya …- matizó-¿Este es tu esposo?- asentí con la cabeza e instintivamente me agarré al brazo de Marcus un tanto colorada- Sí, soy su marido …- dijo en un tono no muy apropiado, Billy y Marcus se miraron de una forma extraña, pero algo desvió la mirada de mi esposo.- ¡Oh! Os presento a mi hijo- hizo una señal al niño que estaba sentado en las escaleras del portal- Vamos acércate Jake- me sorprendió gratamente, era un niño moreno, un tanto delgado y con una hermosa sonrisa- Jacob, estos son Beatriz Shuno, la hermana de Charlie, y su marido ….- Se quedo pensativo- Marcus- añadió mi hermano-Encantado de conocerles- Jacob sonrió, de pronto noté como uno de mis cachorros se dirigía a él- ¡Hola!, me llamó Alex Shuno, un placer- le dio dos besos en las mejillas y le sonrió, Jacob se puso un tanto colorado pero le devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez a quien se le subieron los colores fue a mi pequeña; al observar esto Marcus puso cara de pocos amigos- Bueno… ¿vamos a cenar?- se apresuró a decir Charlie, notaba en sus ojos que tenía hambre.**_

_**Una vez dentro Alex se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Jacob sin dejar de sonreírle, Jacob en seguida empezó a hablar con ella de algo que no lograba escuchar, Joni se sentó justo al lado de su hermana, Jensen al lado de Joni, las gemelas al lado de Marcus, a Ben lo coloqué a mi lado, y para mi sorpresa Eric se sentó en frente de Billy Black. La cena transcurrió n tanto tensa, pero mi hermano Charlie estaba tan pendiente de las chuletas que no se dio ni cuenta, la verdad yo tampoco sabía porque Marcus se comportaba de esa forma. De pronto Marcus se puse nervioso y me agarro la mano- ¿Dónde está Alex?- dijo en tono preocupado y a la vez enfadado-Tranquilo mi vida, seguro que ha ido al baño, voy a buscarla… ¿De acuerdo?- él asintió con la cabeza y me miró con ojos de suplica. Por una extraña razón sabía que mi niña no estaría en el lavabo, llevaba todo el día jugando con el niño de Billy Black así que salí a buscarla fuera. –¿Alex?, ¿Dónde estás?, tu padre anda preocupado, ¿Alex?- oí unas risitas y me limité a seguirlas, y allí estaban, Jacob y Alex riendo seguramente de algún chiste o broma gastada, me gustaba tanto ver sonreír a mi pequeña que me quedé observándolos- Jacob… ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?- dijo mi pequeña sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Por qué quieres que los cierre?- dijo Jacob con cara extrañado- Para darte un regalo- respondió Alex con su dulce voz- mmm … Está bien- Jacob cerró los ojos y mi hija se inclinó hacia él y, para mi absoluta sorpresa, le besó en los labios y escuche su risita; Jacob, todo sonrojado, abrió poco a poco los ojos-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó extrañado- Mi mamá dice que cuando queremos mucho a una persona, el mejor regalo es un beso- era cierto, yo siempre le recordaba que los besos se daban a quienes amábamos de verdad, pero aún no podía creer que mi niña, con sus 10 años ya se hubiera dado el primer beso con uno de 12. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y una sombra veloz corrió hacia donde se dirigía Alex- ¡No!, esto no puede estar pasando- fue entonces cuando me percaté que la sombra que acababa de coger a mi niña en brazos era Marcus, estaba enfurecido- no puede ser, no lo consentiré.- no paraba de repetirlo- ¡ella no!- decía- ¿Qué pasa papá?- habló Alex- No te vas a imprimir de un .. de un … - miró al pequeño Jacob Black con odio y avanzó hacia mí, entrelazó su mano con la mía – Coge a Ben y a los demás, nos vamos a España- ¿qué?, ¿pero por qué?- estaba desconcentrada, solo había sido un beso de niños, no era para poderse así- ¿Cómo que os vais, pero si aún no ha acabado la fiesta?- dijo mi hermano Charlie- Lo siento cuñado pero … debemos irnos- Ya ha ocurrido Marcus, ya no hay marcha atrás, es el destino.- Añadió Billy, cogí a los niños con la ayuda de Eric y Clarise y nos dirigimos al coche- Perdona hermanito, y … Feliz cumpleaños, lo siento de verdad- me dio un beso en la frente- No te preocupes hermanita, llámame en cuanto lleguemos- asentí con la cabeza. Noté que Marcus dejaba sentada a Alex en el asiento trasero, pero esta se escapó, corrió en dirección a Jacob y lo abrazó- Ten, esto es muy valioso para mí, era de mi abuela, papá me lo dio, me dijo que … - Mi niña lloraba como nunca antes, estaba sorprendida, me dolía verla así, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a verla sonreír.- No se lo darás a él- corrió Marcus hacia ella, pero Alex fue más rápida y depositó un collar en forma de colmillo en la mano de Jacob- Acuérdate de mí- le dijo, y de pronto de los ojos de Jacob brotaron lagrimas- No entiendo por qué lloro si apenas te conozco- mi niña sonrió, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder Marcus la agarró y la obligo a meterse en el coche.**_

_**Desde aquella noche la relación tan fabulosa que tenían mi niña y su padre se enfrió hasta, quizá exagero, el odio. Marcus la entrenaba incluso más fuerte que a los demás, la obligaba a entrarse en batalla con licántropos y apenas la hablaba si no era para soltarle gritos.**_

_**Habían pasado 5 años desde aquella noche y apenas veía sonreír a mi cachorra en casa.**_


	3. Miradas

_**MIRADAS**_

_**Hera una mañana como cualquier otra, me desperté con el ruido de mi despertador a las 7 de la mañana, me arreglé corriendo y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, todos mis hermanos se encontraban desayunando, mamá había preparado las típicas tortitas de su tierra- ¡Buenos días!-exclamé, todos voltearon para verme- ¡Buenos días cielo!, ¿Preparada para el último día de instituto?- Asentí con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.- ¡Mañana podríamos ir a entrenar al bosque!- dijo mi hermano Joni- ¡Way! ¡Sería fantástico!- dijo Clarise- ¿Qué, te apuntas hermanita?- dijo Jensen, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que lo de entrenar no era su afición.- No la agobiéis …- oí un suspiro, y allí estaba mi hermano favorito, Eric- ¡Eso no me agobiéis!- empecé a reír- Mamá, ¿Dónde está papá?- Ha ido de caza- suspiro- ¡me ha prometido traerme un colmillo de vampiro!- dijo, muy contento, Ben.- ¡Sí a nosotras también!- Exclamaron al unísono Sara y Katra- Pues yo no quiero ningún colmillo, yo prefiero un vampiro entero, que son muy guapos …- Todos reímos al ver a la menor de mis hermanas colorada al decir eso- Sí, sin ninguna duda, los vampiros están … ¡Uff!- Le dediqué una mirada de complicidad y ella sonrió.**_

_**-¡Chicos venga, rápido!¿No querréis llegar tarde a clase verdad?**_

_**Corrimos hacía la parada del autobús que ya nos esperaba impaciente; Eric y Clarise se fueron a la universidad en coche, la verdad me daba un poco de envidia.**_

_**El día transcurrió normal, las fiestas de final de curso no eran nada del otro mundo, pero aún así con mis amigos me lo pasé genial. **_

_**Sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de nuestra prisión, el instituto había acabado-¡Por Fin!- exclamé- ¿Quién está de vacaciones? …. ¡¡¡¡YOOOOOO ,siiiiii, YUJUUUU!!!!- gritó Jonathan, Jensen ya estaba a nuestro lado- ¿Vamos a buscar a los renacuajos?- asentí con la cabeza, alcé la mano y la agité despidiéndome de mis amigos, puse los dedos en forma de teléfono prometiéndoles que los llamaría.**_

_**A los 5 minutos Sara y Katra ya estaban junto a nosotros, Ben no tardó en llegar, ya que a sus 6 años de edad lo expulsaban de clase día si … día también- ¿Por qué te han expulsado esta vez demonio?- Ben hizo cara de no saber el porqué- Yo …- dijo con cara de desconcierto- no lo entiendo, mamá me dice que no es bueno mentir, y van y me castigan por decir una verdad como un templo- puse los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué has dicho esta vez …?- él se encogió de hombros- yo solo le he dicho a la profesora que parecía una gárgola …, no entiendo porqué le ha sentado mal … lo decía des de el cariño- no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, Ben tenía una cara de inocentón al explicarme lo sucedido que incluso al ver que todos habíamos empezado a reír puso cara de extrañado- ¡Alex!- exclamó una vocecita- ¡Mira he hecho este dibujo!, ¿Te gusta?- Era Leo, mi hermana pequeña, y me tiraba del pantalón para que desvairá mi mirada- ¡Es precioso Leo!- exclamé, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más sonó una bocina- ¿Eric, Clarise?- exclamemos todos al unísono- corrimos hacía el coche, no era nada normal que mis hermanos mayores nos vinieran a buscar en coche, a menos que …- ¿Están aquí?- Pregunte toda alterada, mi hermano asintió- ¡Han venido a por Joni y a por ti! – Se me formó un nudo en la garganta- ¡Malditos Vulturius!- exclamó Joni-¿Es que no nos van a dejar vivir en paz? – subimos al coche y nos apresuramos a llegar a casa.**_

_**Por el camino, algo chocó con el coche obligándonos a parar.**_

_**-¡No tan rápido!- 5 sombras nos rodearon, así que para poder defendernos salimos del coche dejando a los más pequeños dentro.**_

_**-¡Jane!- susurro Eric, me percaté de sus puños, estaba intentando controlar su transformación.**_

_**-¡Hola de nuevo licántropo!... He venido, una vez más a llevarme a tus hermanitos, ¿no te importa verdad? – Eric empezó a retorcerse de dolor.**_

_**-¡No! –chillé- ¡Déjale en paz!, nos quieres a Joni y a mí, ¿No es así?, Pues ven a por nosotros maldita niñata consentida ….- Vi en su mirada un rayo de ira pero a la vez diversión. Joni, Jensen y Clarise desenvainaron sus espadas y yo los imité, agarré mi collar de cazadora y lo agité, provocando la aparición de una enorme Espada mata vampiros; Eric dejó de retorcerse y desenvainó rápidamente la suya; seguidamente las otras sombras saltaron hacia nosotros.**_

_**Joni fue atacado por dos sombras, intentaban que no llegara a su guitarra ya que si no habrían perdido la batalla, las otras 3 fueron a por Jensen, Clarise y Eric, y como no, a mi me atacó la propia Jane. Salté hacía atrás para situarme en su espalda y con un enorme pañuelo le tape los ojos, con el fin de ganar tiempo antes de me mirara para obligarme a retorcerme de dolor- ¡Oh vamos Alex! ¿No sería mejor que os unierais a nosotros sin tanta batalla?, mis amos os quieren vivos … tenéis unos dones espectaculares- la miré con odio- ¿No crees que estarías mejor jugando con una casita de muñecas? … - le hice una mueca burlona, se quitó el pañuelo que tan fuertemente le estaba sujetando y me miró, bueno basta de cháchara, se abalanzó sobre mí, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo había llamado su atención y la de todos los demás vampiros, Clarise, mi hermana mayor, había sufrido un rasguño, y de su rodilla brotaba sangre.**_

_**¡NO!- Chillé**_

_**Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, fui consiente de los ojos excitados de 5 vampiros y ante todo de la figura de la pequeña sanguijuela llamada Alec, abalanzándose contra el cuerpo de una indefensa Clarise, mientras a mi lado Jane se reía y veía triunfante como su miserable hermano mordía a mi indefensa hermana, pese a la conmoción el chillido de furia de Eric mientras cambiaba su forma me saco de la terrible pesadilla, agite mi espada dispuesta a matar a Jane como precio por la vileza de su hermano, pero de nuevo Eric se me adelanto, lastima que la especialidad de las sanguijuelas es escabullirse, aun así dimos …"muerte" a 2 de ellos, a lo lejos pude ver la expresión triunfante de Alec y Jane mientras el tal Dimitri cuchicheaba con ellos, gracias a mi oído de cazadora pude escuchar que se alejaban ya que si bien no nos llevaban a Joni y a mi, seria gratificante para sus amos saber que ahora una cazadora de la familia Shuno era vampiresa, menudos desgraciados, estaban felices destruyendo a mi familia y disfrutaban mas de lo necesario la idea de que mi padre matara a Clarise cuando se enterara que estaba a punto de transformarse en uno de ellos; de pronto la compresión brillo en mi mente y dirigí una significativa mirada a Eric, el leyó en mi el temor por la vida de nuestra hermana, vampiro o no, aun era Clarise mi insoportable pero querida hermana, los pequeños dentro del coche se conmocionaron al sentir el olor de la sangre mezclada con la esencia inconfundible de neófito que ganaba Clarise a cada minuto.**_

_**En mi mente apareció solo un apellido, uno que había escuchado en uno de los concejos de cazadores, la única familia benévola y "vegetariana" entre los vampiros; LOS CULLEN, habitantes de Forks, Washington, era nuestra única esperanza, inmediatamente me dirigí a Eric y le suplique emprender de inmediato el viaje, él por primera vez no fue cabezota y acepto sabiendo que ellos eran la única opción para nuestra hermana; subimos a Clarise al auto mientras Jensen, el que pese a su corta edad era el mas consiente y discreto de mis hermanos se encargaba de tranquilizar a el resto de los pequeños, pasamos por casa evitando bajarnos, solo Jensen sabia que pasaba y estaba segura que no hablaría, cuando aparcamos fuera de casa Jensen acarició el rostro sudoroso de Clarise y solo nos dirigió una mirada esperanzada, tomo a los demás pequeños y bajo, ahora a nosotros nos restaban muchas horas de viaje hasta donde encontrar unas posible solución.**_

_**Casi doce horas y un dolor de espalda después, llegamos por fin a las cercanías de Forks, desde allí todo seria mucho mas fácil ya que el olor de los vampiros era demasiado atrayente, Eric se echo a Clarise, que soportaba la trasformación con gran calma, sobre su gran espalda y sin mas iniciamos corriendo nuestro camino.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Era otro día insustancial con mi familia, hasta que mi amada Bella llego a mi lado, solo ella podía iluminar mis oscuros días y llenarme con su sobrecogedor calor, estaba perdido en nuestro universo personal disfrutando solo del amor de mi Ángel, cuando, como parte de mi maldición, el mal humor de Alice me saco de mi burbuja de perfección….**_

—_**Alice ya cálmate me tienes de los nervios— le exigí, —No lo entiendes Ed, por que eres tan insensible no ves que hace un rato no puedo "ver" nada; seguro esos chuchos violaron el tratado y han pasado la línea— chillo como niña de 3 años, en ocasiones me preguntaba si mi hermana alguna vez maduraría, aunque en realidad sabia que sus caprichos eran parte fundamental de su personalidad, pero entonces mi hermosa e inteligente Bella llego al rescate antes de que Alice y yo nos enfrascáramos en una de nuestras habituales discusiones mentales…—Alice cálmate, debe ser que no sucede nada interesante, si Jake y el resto de la manada hubieran cruzado la línea ya habríais sentido su olor, así que solo es estrés, cálmate por favor— Alice asintió esperanzada y mas tranquila, sin duda Bella era la mayor de las bendiciones que alguien podría recibir y yo estaba mas que agradecido de que me amara casi tanto como yo a ella, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otros muchísimo mas fuertes y angustiantes…. Eran tres mentes que gritaban por ayuda llenas de preocupación, solo rondaban en ellos imágenes de los Volturis y una chica estando en periodo de trasformación, junto con los clamores, todo el bosque alrededor de la casa de inundo de la fragancia inequívoca de CAZADORES, Alice se puso en guardia y yo instintivamente tome posición delante de Bella resguardándola con mi cuerpo, pronto toda mi familia estaba reunida en el porche listos para lo peor, pero al instante comprendí que no venían con intenciones de luchar, solo clamaban lastimeramente ayuda para uno de los suyos mordido por el pequeño y despreciable Alec.**_

_**Tras comunicarle todo a mi familia nos preparamos para su llegada ya que Carlisle con toda su compasión característica brindaría nuestra ayuda a el desafortunado grupo, pero como novio responsable que suelo ser no deseaba que Bella estuviese expuesta a criaturas tan violentas como lo cazadores, no relaje ni un milímetro mi postura, jamás me confiara en cuanto a la vida Bella se tratase.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**El olor a vampiro cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, pero para nuestra sorpresa era distinto a los demás, seguro el ser vegetarianos afectaba eso, casi caigo del asombro al contemplar la resplandeciente casa y mas aun al ver a un grupo de 8 esperándonos en la entrada podía ver a el que parecía ser su líder con expresión calma y una acogedora sonrisa de tranquilidad y bienvenida en su rostro, a su lado derecho estaba el que pareciera ser el segundo en la jerarquía un hermoso joven alto y atractivamente desgarbado con cabello cobrizo como el de mi padre que protegía notoriamente a una chica tras de si, la que supuse era su pareja, pero no alcanzaba a verla ya que junto a el se levantaba la figura de un rubio alto y leonico con expresión ausente que también adopto posición defensiva delante una menudo y pequeña chica de cabellos cortos y rebeldes, a la izquierda se situaba uno mas fornido con grandes músculos y una sonrisa burlona pero cálida en su rostro, junto con la que posiblemente era la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera observado en mi vida y finalmente una mujer mucho mas cordial pareciera se mayor pero aun así absurdamente joven, que cordialmente nos dio la bienvenida. Los Cullen no se acercaban en nada a los vampiros contra los que había luchado, estos parecían…humanos, es más, daban la impresión de ser civilizados; pero este no era tiempo de fijarse en tonterías, lo importante era que acogieran y cuidaran a Clarise.**_

_**En cuanto nos aproximábamos a la casa Eric inicio sus convulsiones típicas del cada licántropo cuando se encuentra cerca de una sanguijuela, pero gracias a su disciplina pudo refrenarse a tiempo, yo me prepare a materializar mi espada por si acaso cuando escuche una armoniosa voz…—Tranquila, sabemos por que están aquí y nuestra intención es ayudar — dijo el líder de aquel extraño aquelarre, Eric se adelanto a nosotros bajando de su espalda a Clarise y mostrando que estaba dispuesto a morir luchando si acaso deseaban engañarnos…—¿Y como se supone que pueden saber que es lo que sucede?— pregunto desconfiado Eric; —Es evidente, la esencia de neófito se siente desde lejos y dado que es una cazadora su trasformación se hace mas rápida y potente— respondió encogiéndose de hombros aquel despampanante y sereno hombre rubio, Eric relajo la posición y nos dirigió una mirada de aprobación, pero aun así yo no podía confiarme, total eran sanguijuelas después de todo a el menor indicio de negras intenciones los partiría por la mitad.**_

_**Entramos ala casa con Clarise en brazos y la acostamos en la primer habitación del segundo piso, sin duda la casa no era para nada como me la había imaginado completamente luminosa era lo opuesto a lo que habría esperado de cualquier vampiro, ahora mas que nunca sabia que este era el lugar ideal para mi hermana, en la habitación sentía la presencia de 7 vampiros lo cual me extraño demasiado, acaso no habían 8 personas en la entrada?**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Esto no tenia sentido, luego de que Alice y Edward olieran no se que cosa, todos los Cullen habían entrado en alerta, hasta que Edward leyó los pensamientos de los inesperados visitantes a los que llamo CAZADORES, lo cual como siempre, no decía nada para mi, solo estaba consiente del cuerpo helado y sumamente fuerte de Edward delante de mi, protegiéndome de algo que yo no alcanzaba a ver y el resto de los Cullen haciendo lo mismo pero tratando de parecer despreocupados, hasta que pude contemplar en la entrada del prado de la casa; 4 figuras, de lo que parecían ser apenas adolescentes, por mi mente cruzo la imagen de lo sucedido en Volterra de la pequeña jane y me pregunte que tan poderosos y peligroso serian estos… Pero las dudas se esfumaron cuando se acercaron y vi que eran ¿MIS PRIMOS?, ¿pero que tenían que hacer ellos aquí, al otro lado del océano que los separaba de su casa y buscando la ayuda de los Cullen?, las preguntas dejaron de importar cuando vi a Clarise maltrecha sobre la espalda de Eric y comprendí todo, ella había sido mordida y estaba en proceso de conversión, pronto seria un neófito y mis demás primos eran aquellos seres nacidos para proteger a la humanidad de los licántropos y vampiros que merodeaban en las sobras a la espera de una victima, definitivamente Edward tenia razón, atraigo todas las leyendas a mi vida; ahora resulta que MI NOVIO ES UN VAMPIRO, MI MEJOR AMIGO UN LICANTROPO Y MIS PRIMOS CAZADORES, solo estoy segura de que YO SIGO SIENDO VIRGO…**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Sobre saltada por la presencia que era incapaz de identificar me gire hacia los vampiros a verificar sus formas y ante todo, sus olores, uno a uno recorrí sus rostros, hasta que, y para sorpresa mía me encontré con la cara de…. ¡¡¡MI PRIMA!!!, ¿qué hacia Bella Swan en medio de un aquelarre de vampiros?; pregunta estúpida ya que vi como al tiempo que me dirigía una tímida sonrisa el joven de cabellos cobrizos cruzaba un brazo alrededor se su cintura y la atraía hacia él como claro acto de protección, así que esta era la chica que no podía ver en la entrada y la pareja de aquella despampanante sanguijuela, ahora si, poniéndose absurdos esto era lo único que faltaba para que mi familia fuera rara, y yo que creía que los Swan eran mis parientes "normales" y he aquí a Bella siendo la novia de un vampiro, no me quedo mas que reír ante lo absurdo y saludar a mi prima. **_

_**Luego de hablar con Carlisle y asegurarnos que esta estaba en buenas manos ya que era imposible no confiar en una mujer como Esme, la esposa de Carlisle, jamás había visto nadie más maternal, de inmediato se dedico a cuidar a mi hermana mientras Carlisle nos daba palabras meticulosas asegurándonos que todo estaría bien y el tal Jasper aun de forma ausente , no se como, pero estaba segura, de que nos trasmitía una gran calma, el fortachón se dedico a distraer a Joni hablando de tonterías, al verlos casi olvido que nosotros éramos cazadores y ellos nuestras presas, Eric estaba muy ocupado captando el olor de licántropos que se esparcía en las cercanías al bosque y yo estaba fija en Bella que parecía demasiado feliz junto a su "novio vampiro" y este sin duda podía dar una cátedra sobre como ser demasiado "romántico" para mi gusto, pronto aclarando con Bella todo lo que somos y lo sucedido; lo cual asimilo muy bien ; aunque era imposible lo contrario, si podía aceptar a su novio y su familia de vampiros, nosotros éramos mas tolerables, por lo menos aun somos humanos; decidimos partir hacia casa del tío Charlie, Bella por supuesto nos ayudaría a encubrir todo.**_

_**Nos dirigimos a casa de Charlie a bordo de un flamante Volvo, propiedad del novio de mi prima, todavía me daba escalofrió pensar que Bella fuera novia de un vampiro, aunque teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba imprimada de un licántropo, no podía juzgarla, era casi igual de absurdo. Edward era sin duda dulce con Bella y protector hasta el extremo, aun sabiendo que somos familia se negaba a dejarla sola con nosotros, note en sus gestos que había descubierto que Eric era un licántropo y sin duda lo tachaba de "inestable y salvaje" como mi padre, sin duda, compartían mas que el color del cabello, también eran igual de cabezota, verlo junto a Bella me recordaba a mis padres, ya que sin dudarlo Bella era igual de torpe que mi amada madre.**_

_**Cuando por fin llegamos a la ya conocida casa, estaba el auto de policía en la entrada, seguramente mi tío había llegado y yo no sabia como justificar nuestra presencia en Forks, Eric pudo leer el desconcierto en mi cara y pronto dijo —tranquila hermanita, ya tengo todo bajo control —termino guiñando exageradamente su ojo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Bella abrió la puerta y anuncio su llegada, mi tío apareció en el salón con cara de pocos amigos para Edward pero pronto su expresión cambio a una de asombro cuando nos vio…—Eric, Joni, Alex, que hacéis aquí?, y mi hermana y Marcus y los demás?...— hablo a borbotones emocionado, pero como siempre torpe al expresarse —Papá déjalos entrar, por favor acaban de llegar y haz una pregunta a la vez — dijo divertida Bella, Joni se apresuro a abrazar a Charlie y este nos fue saludando cordialmente, aunque no paso desapercibida la mirada que le lanzaba a Edward como diciéndole "no eres parte de la familia" ante lo cual sonreí, era increíble que un vampiro se aguantara todo esto solo por una humana como Bella, ¿seria acaso que ellos también se imprimaban?**_

_**Cuando Edward cavilo que no había peligro real para Bella después de hablar un buen rato con Eric y ver que eran igual de auto controlados por lo que pude notar, se despidió prometiéndonos regresar mas tarde a darnos un informe sobre Clarise, Eric explico a Charlie que nuestros padres ya sabían que estábamos aquí y que todo era parte de una sorpresa para él, que bella estaba enterada y que fue ella junto a Edward quienes nos recogieron en el aeropuerto, hasta agrego que ya había llamado a nuestra madre, dijo todo con tal sinceridad que hasta yo pude haberme creído la historia, sin duda mi hermano es el mejor mentiroso que existe…**_

_**Charlie nos indicó que subiéramos al desván y dejáramos nuestras pertenencias.-¿Qué pertenencias?-pensé. Apenas nos dio tiempo a pensar en eso, la verdad es que solo traíamos la mochila de la escuela- esto … se nos perdieron las maletas en el aeropuerto, ya sabes … es algo normal en ellos- dijo mi hermano Eric para mi asombro- ¡Oh! Vaya … mañana mismo iremos a reclamarles- dijo mi tío muy decidido- No hace falta, de seguro que son tan ineptos que se han quedado en España … -continuó Eric con tono disgustado. Justo en ese momento agradecí la ingenuidad de mi tío ya que solo, asintió con la cabeza y vociferó lo ineptos que eran los empleados del aeropuerto. **_

_**En el desván se encontraban los antiguos colchones que utilizábamos cuando veníamos, cada año, por el cumpleaños del tío Charlie. Bella y su padre nos ayudaron a colocarlos para que pudiéramos instalarnos allí mientras permaneciéramos en Forks. El aroma a vampiro, en esa casa, era fuerte, pero no me desagradaba, después de todo, Edward me había caído bien. Me estiré en el colchón y a mi lado Joni- ¿sabes lo cerca que estas de La Push?- lo había olvidado, estaba a muy pocos kilómetros de volver a verle; de pronto me sonrojé, ¿se acordaría de mí? ….**_

_**CLARISE P.O.V:**_

_**Estaba consciente que entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, en mi mente viajaban vagas escenas sin sentido, como las piezas de un puzle que no encajaban, lo último de lo que estoy segura fue de haber sido mordida por ese pequeño y completamente endemoniado chupasangre llamado Alec, acaso me tenían los Volturis?, no eso jamás lo permitirían mis hermanos, además tenis idea confusas de un avión y de llegar a algún lado con ellos, pronto sentí mis energías renovadas y una amarga sensación en mi boca, un agujero ardía en mi estomago y me sentía asfixiada por la quemazón de mi garganta, justo ahí lo comprendí todo, ahora era uno de ellos todos esos eran síntomas inequívocos de que mi sed de sangre había iniciado tras culminar mi trasformación, ahora era una despreciable neófita.**_

_**Al recuperar por completo la conciencia pude sentir el olor de 6 vampiros en el lugar, pero junto a mi solo se encontraba una pequeña chica a la cual sería fácil derrotar si la tomaba por sorpresa, no deseaba estar junto sanguijuelas y era obvio que mis hermanos me habían dejado aquí; ...**_

_**...me sorprendí de mi mejorada velocidad al golpearla y salir huyendo de esta casa, lástima que fue lo último racional que hice ya que al pisar el bosque, la ponzoña en mi boca aumento y en mi mente solo estaba buscar una presa para aliménteme de su sangre, eso era lo único importante ahora, sentí olor de humanos viniendo del otro lado del bosque y hacia allí me encamine, ahora lo importante era alimentarme, ya no era una cazadora, ahora yo era el monstruo.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Llegue a casa mas ansioso que de costumbre, sin duda saber que Bella es pariente de Cazadores fue algo que me desconcertó y obviamente hizo que la inevitable preocupación callera sobre mí, mi único consuela era ver que Eric pese a ser un licántropo tenían un autocontrol y disciplina excepcional, todos ellos apreciaban a Bella y no la lastimarían, más bien estarían dispuestos a protegerla como era su juramento y yo a cambio me encargaría de hacer la desafortunada conversión de Clarise más llevadera.**_

_**Me dirigí a el cuarto donde horas antes estaba reposando la antigua cazadora pero para mi sorpresa solo vi a Alice soltando una sarta de blasfemias no características en ella y a Jasper con palabras nada cordiales para la neófita, leí en sus mentes que al despertar ataco a Alice con una velocidad casi imposible y salió hacia el bosque, al parecer sus rasgos ya fuertes por ser cazadora se acentuaron mucho mas con la conversión; ahora era sin duda un peligro.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Me estaba quedando dormida cuando, de pronto, algo llamó mi atención, me levanté de un brinco y agité a mi hermano, ya dormido,- Joni, Joni, despierta vamos, despierta- Joni se movió- ¿Qué demonios te pasa hermanita? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- se burló, pero hize caso omiso a su burla, podía sentir como los licántropos se disponían a atacar a un vampiro, ¿Quién me podía asegurar que no era Clarise?- los licántropos- le agite- los licántropos- era tal mi horror al pensar que Clarise podía estar en peligro que no me salían las palabras, para mi suerte Joni pareció entenderme. Bajamos las escaleras lo más deprisa que pudimos, Eric entendió la expresión de nuestro rostro al vernos, se puso de pie rápidamente y nos abrió la puerta, cuando ya nos disponíamos a salir me di cuenta de que mi prima, Bella se había puesto la chaqueta y nos señalaba las llaves de su coche; sabíamos que si nos poníamos a discutir sobre si nos debería acompañar o no, Clarise no sobreviviría, así que Eric cogió las llaves del coche y todos, incluido mi prima entramos en el coche; mi hermano mayor encendió el motor y a toda prisa nos dirigimos a la frontera.**_

_**¿Alguien me explica que narices pasa?- dijo, por fin, Bella- Veras Bella … se trata de licántropos …- Bella se volvió pálida al escuchar eso- ¿Salís a cazarlos?- me pregunto asustada- No, solo haremos unos cuantos perritos calientes…- bromeé, pero me di cuenta que no le hizo gracia la broma- Bella, solo queremos saber a quién están dispuestos a atacar, sentí que perseguían a un…- Vi en sus ojos una expresión de dolor- Edward- susurró, le agarré la mano y la miré a los ojos.- Tranquila Bella, Edward está bien, ya lo verás, pero Clarise … - bajé la mirada y entonces fue mi prima la que me apretó la mano- Todo saldrá bien me dijo, de pronto escuche a mi hermano Joni.- Alex, dinos, ¿están cerca? Esos lobos … ¿están cerca?- me tensé, ya que ahora Joni tenía una expresión enfadada- s …s…si, ¡Gira a la derecha!- le indiqué a mi hermano Eric.**_

_**Eric aparcó de mala manera y todos corrimos hacia el bosque, sabíamos que Bella no sería tan rápida como nosotros así que Eric la alzó a su espalda y corrimos como nunca. **_

_**La olor a Licántropo era cada vez más fuerte, pero había una olor nueva, y por desgracia, familiar.**_

_**¡No!- Chilló Joni- Malditos Perros, ¡no pienso dejar que la toquéis!- desenvainó su espada y se puso frente a uno de los lobos, uno de los lobos que a juzgar por su mirada era el más inestable de todos; lo imité, desenvainé mi espada y me coloque frente al lobo negro, parecía ser el líder, así que si lograba controlarle a él, controlaría a los demás. Eric se quedó con Bella a una distancia razonable, ya que sabía que pronto llegaría Clarise y no quería lastimarla. Miré fijamente a los ojos del gran lobo negro, era realmente hermoso y me hubiese encantado acariciar su pelaje, en su mirada noté desconcierto, me pregunte si sabía lo que éramos.- Esto … - dije pero Joni me interrumpió- ¡No es momento de amigarte con ellos Alex!- le mire con una mueca burlona- ¡No era para amigarme, listo, era para explicarles la situación!- le saque la lengua y miré de nuevo al lobo negro que todavía estaba más tenso, de pronto noté que mi espada lo intimidaba así que hice que volviera a su forma original y me apresuré a colgarme el collar- veréis, somos cazadores- dije, el lobo negro me miró con odio al escuchar mis palabras y los demás se pusieron en posición de atacar, hice una risita nerviosa- je, jeje … no, no queremos haceros daño … es solo que …- de pronto mi hermano Eric se adelantó- Es solo que el neófito que estáis buscando es nuestra hermana …- El lobo negro se calmó e hizo una postura que señalaba atención a lo que Eric decía. Mientras Eric intentaba convencerlos de que dieran media vuelta, que nosotros lograríamos controlarla, vi como un lobo de cabello rojizo se dirigía a Bella, parecía que riera al verla; miré a mi prima con desconcierto ya que ella le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a acariciarle el cuello.- ¿Bella?- pregunté, de pronto el lobo se giró para mirarme y mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿acababa de darme un infarto?, el gran lobo me miró con cara extrañado y no supe cómo reaccionar me quedé paralizada … ¿era él? … - Ja .. ¿Jacob? – pregunte ,inconsciente, en voz alta, de pronto me percaté que Eric había callado y que mis dos hermanos junto a los demás lobos me miraban extrañados, incluidos Jacob y mi prima Bella.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Ok, esto era normal, otro día, otra salida a patrullar para asegúranos que las sanguijuelas no cruzaran la línea, todo iba bien hasta que sentimos el olor de un chupasangre, un vampiro traspasando los limites, ardía en deseos que fuera Edward "perfectillo" Cullen para poder acabar con él, aunque conociéndolo lo dudaba pronto Sam nos dio las muy fastidiosas ordenes mentales y emprendimos camino, pero cuando llegamos otro olor viajaba por el aire, era un olor familiar…muy familiar de hecho, pero no podía identificarlo; solo vimos imponentes 4 siluetas de pie a nuestro lado de la línea, una era Bella, cuando la vi nada más importo, Sam se acerco a los recién llegados gruñendo, yo como siempre solo podía mira a Bella, mi fruta prohibida y por tanto más deliciosa, me acerque a ella pero mi camino fue interrumpido cuando una encantadora voz dijo "somos cazadores" cazadores eso no podía ser, esas criaturas hechas para exterminarnos así como nosotros lo hacíamos con los vampiros, Sam rugió molesto, todos estábamos listos para atacar, pero pronto la voz prosiguió, "no les haremos daño", si era así ¿qué demonios querían?, y más importante aun: ¿qué hacia Bella con ellos?... Me dirigí a Bella que me regalo una tierna sonrisa y yo aun en forma de lobo podía poner mi habitual cara de baboso cuando la veía, ella me acaricio y estaba feliz cerca de ella cuando escuche como en un susurro, "Jacob" mi nombre dicho con aquella misma voz, la de la cazadora, la que voltee a mirar y se me hizo conocida, recuerdos luchaban por salir a flote pero no lo lograba, hasta que me perdí en su mirada y la reconocí…Alex, después de muchos años era ella, de nuevo ella. Pero debía mantener la calma estaba delante de Bella y no era bueno que me viera descontrolado por otra mujer diferente a ella, si algún día quería que dejara ala sanguijuela debía seguir demostrándole que en mi corazón solo ella cabía, aunque ahora hubiera regresado esa hermosa niña, un poco más crecida y sin duda mucho más interesante..MIA .. Salto esa palabra dentro de mí con solo observar a la cazadora, pero jamás entendí porque, era mejor alejar mis ojos y mi mente de ella debía concentrarme en Bella.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Era el sin duda era Jake, mi mente me lo decía y mas fuerte mis instintos, mi maldita imprimación hizo que saltaran todas las hormonas dentro de mí, el se fijo en mí, me miro y ahí estaba debatiéndose entre recordar lo que era para él; o permanecer alejado, pero sin duda gano sus ganas de estar con ella, mi prima, la que tenía un perfecto novio vampiro y aun así estaba junto a mi lobo, una ira profunda surgió en mi ser, pero no, debía disimular ahora debía estar pendiente de licántropos exaltados y de Clarise que se acercaba, no tenía tiempo para mi dolor personal, un dolor con dos nombres JACOB Y BELLA.**_

_**CLARISE P.O.V: **_

_**La ponzoña aumentaba, el vacio en mi estomago era más grande y la quemazón en mi garganta insoportable, como podían vivir las sanguijuelas con esto, sin duda su maldita vida tampoco era Difícil…error ya no era SU, ya era NUESTRA, porque ahora yo era un parasito mas y uno que ahora estaba hambriento y necesitaba beber y beber sangre, sin duda sería mucho más poderosa luego de alimentarme, por lo menos tenia poderes muy guay, esa era la parte buena del trato, prefería no detenerme a pensar en las desventajas, estaba dispuesta amatar lo primero que se me atravesara, pero genial, ahora el aroma de mis hermanos era más fuerte y repelente los licántropos olían igual, debía escapar todos estaba cerca, Alex debió ver que me escapaba, ahora sería difícil tener hermanos cazadores y uno licántropo, que adorable familia….me agazape para iniciar mi carrera pero un rugido feroz se oyó demasiado cerca de mí, gire ahí lo tenía, un gran lobo negro mirándome, esto era simplemente perfecto.**_

_**ERIC P.O.V: **_

_**Mientras mirábamos extrañados a mi hermana y a el gran lobo rojizo, una esencia se hizo más fuerte, .—Clarise— grite, mi hermana estaba cerca, rápidamente me gire hacia el lobo negra que era a todas voces, el lobo Alfa pronto le explique mejor lo que Alex burdamente le había dicho, pero no terminé de vocifera cuando ya todos la manada había salido a la caza d mi hermana, pronto materializamos las espadas y los perseguimos, claro no sin antes recoger a Bella "solo una humana" en medio de nosotros, aun no sé por qué la trajimos.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**De pronto un aroma se apoderó de mi, desvié la mirada de los ojos penetrantes de Jacob - ¡No!- grité asustada, corrí desenvainando mi espada hacia el lobo negro, le barre el paso con la ayuda de Joni-¡Maldito Perro!- Chilló mi hermano. Clarise estaba justo detrás nuestro, noté como Joni la mantenía controlada con su increíble don. De pronto al lado de ese enorme lobo negro se encontraba un lobo blanco con expresión feroz,- ¡Eric!- exclame, pero entonces lo comprendí todo, Eric intentaba comunicarse con los lobos, en su mirada podía ver la suplica, el ruego, por que dejaran viva a Clarise. El gran lobo negro se inclinó para observarme , después miró a Joni y volvió a mirar a Eric, hizo una señal y los lobos retrocedieron, todos menos uno, un gran lobo de pelaje gris un tanto despeinado se abalanzó sobre Clarise, era el lobo más inestable de la manada, de pronto todos los lobos se pusieron de nuevo en posición de ataque. Mi hermana saltó hacia un árbol, vi en su cara la furia y la sed, Joni cayó rendido, no estaba acostumbrado a paralizar a un neófito, miré al lobo blanco que me suplicaba que hiciera algo, ya que él no se atrevía a acervarse a mí recién convertida hermana, por miedo a dañarla. Miré fijamente al lobo gris y empecé a susurrar una canción, vi como se calmaba, pero no me podía fiar, ese lobo era demasiado inestable, demasiado peligroso, supe que debía alejar a mi hermana de allí, la observé pero la vi totalmente paralizada, asustada, y … sedienta. De pronto algo llamo su atención, Clarise clavó la mirada en un punto fijo, clavó la mirada en Bella, su mirada de temor pasó a ser de ansia, de hambre, de sed. **_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**No era posible, ese aroma, ese dulce olor…- ¡Bella!- Chillé, mientras corríamos en busca del neófito. ¿Cómo era posible que mi dulce meteoro estuviera cerca de un monstruo sediento de sangre? … aun que no era el más indicado para decir aquello. Corrí con más fuerza que nunca, Jasper y Carlisle me acompañaban, podía oler el miedo de mi dulce niña. Los aromas se mezclaron, podía oler el horrible aroma que desprendían los licántropos, los pensamientos de los primos de Bella, sin lugar a dudas ellos eran los culpables de que mi vida estuviera en peligro, y por último el aroma del neófito. Las sombras se hicieron visibles, pude ver a Bella con cara de pánico, de pronto una sobra se abalanzó contra ella, corrí y salté sobre ella, un gran lobo rojizo se puso frente a Bella. Forcejeé con el neófito hasta que por una extraña razón, bueno, la verdad no tan extraña se calmó; Jasper había llegado. **_

_**BELLA P.O.V: **_

_**Todo fue muy rápido, el miedo se apoderó de mí, cerré los ojos esperando el ataque … no ocurrió nada, de pronto abrí los ojos muy lentamente, todos miraban hacía una dirección, los imité. -¡Edward!- ¿Cómo era posible? Mi salvador se encontraba luchando contra un neófito, con mi prima, no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera ningún daño- ¡Por favor, parad!- susurré sin fuerzas. De pronto todo cesó, mi prima dejó de moverse, y Edward corrió hacia mí, no me había percatado que un lobo rojizo se encontraba justo a mi lado.-¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz absolutamente perfecta y terciopelada; Edward se encontraba entrelazando su cuerpo al mío, abrazándome, lo aprisioné con fuerza hacía mi.-Si ahora estoy perfectamente!- le aseguré, y es que si él estaba a mi lado nada importaba, solo él y yo. De pronto se separó de mí, algo llamo la atención de él.- ¿Edward?- mi miró con una expresión seria y preocupante. Carlisle estaba sujetando a Jasper y a juzgar por la ausencia de movimiento en su tripa, no estaba respirando, Jasper tenía una expresión que me era familiar estaba sediento, pero … ¿Por qué? … ¿Qué demonios le había hecho despertar su sed?. De pronto oí una voz- ¡No, Alex, no lo hagas!- ¿Alex? … ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?- ¡Es la única manera de alejarla del territorio Quileute!- chilló mi prima, al juzgar por la lejanía de los chillidos, mi prima estaba corriendo y alejándose cada vez más, Joni salió en su ayuda, mire a Edward asustada y me acurruque en su pecho, miré a donde hacía un segundo estaba mi prima … Abrí los ojos de par en par. De pronto lo entendí todo.**_

_**Alex POV:**_

_**Era cierto era la única manera de atraer a Clarise, la única manera de alejarla de los lobos a toda velocidad; no lo pensé, mi brazo goteaba sangre, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, notaba a mi hermana pisándome los talones, podía oler su sed, y su locura. Me volteé, aun sin parar de correr, y casi me alcanzaba, la tenia justo detrás, de pronto el "gen Swan" se activo, tropecé con un tronco por el camino, caí de espaldas, vi a mi hermana con ojos rojos acercándose a mí a toda prisa, me levanté de un salto y seguí corriendo, mi meta era la frontera, debía alejarla de los lobos, no permitiría el asesinato de mi hermana, por muy parasito que fuera. **_

_**De pronto, a lo lejos, divisé 4 sombras que desprendían un olor característico, un olor que yo reconocí al instante. Seguí corriendo, sin pararme a pensar lo que me podría ocurrir si llegaba a esas 4 sombras, de pronto una voz me gritó- ¡Alex, cariño, corre, tranquila, no estamos respirando- exclamó, era una voz maternal, una voz preciosa, así que la creí y fui directa hacia ellos. Pude observar como la sombra mas corpulenta corría hacia nosotros, saltó por encima de mí. Oí un gruñido feroz, me giré para ser consciente de lo ocurrido. ¡Emmet!- exclamé, el hermano mayor de Edward estaba justo encima de Clarise, la mantenía inmóvil, de pronto Esme, la madre de Edward estaba junto a mi proporcionándome una gasa alcohol para la herida, ¿Cómo podían haberlo sabido?, Rosalie, la vampira más hermosa que jamás había visto me miraba con desprecio desde lejos, sería preciosa, pero era una amargada, pensé para mis adentros, de pronto olí a sangre, Alice, la más menuda de los Cullen le había lanzado un ciervo a mi hermana, la cual lo devoraba rápidamente, me recordó a aquellos Zombbies Comecerebros de las películas. **_

_**En un instante mis hermanos acompañados de Bella, Edward y los demás Cullen salieron de entre los árboles, noté como Jasper, el hermano rubio de Edward miraba hacia el suelo, seguramente estaba avergonzado de su reacción, pero aun así no lo culpaba. **_

_**Mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco, los licántropos estaban trasformados, solamente vestían con unos shorts, y allí, entre ellos, él destacaba, su pecho moreno … lo miré fijamente, seguramente ahora pensaba que era una niña temeraria, inmadura, y sin duda alguna, chiflada. **_

_**Eric y Joni corrieron hacia mí- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer tal cosa! ¿Entendido? ¡Jamás!- fundí el ceño,-si la vida de alguno de los que quiero está en peligro no te lo puedo prometer- le dije en tono disgustado- Clarise está disfrutando como un niño comiendo una piruleta- afirmó Joni mientras la miraba. No pude evitar volver a mirar a Jacob Black, estaba allí, observando con cara de asco a mi hermana. Mi corazón dio otro saltito al darse cuenta que nuestras miradas acababan de cruzarse. **_

_**Desvié la mirada ya que Eric acababa de alejarse de mi lado, y allí estaba, con el labio cubierto de sangre- ¡Gracias!- dijo mientras se limpiaba los restos de rojo que había en su rostro-¡ gracias por no permitirme dañar a nadie, y sobre todo gracias por protegerme, nos miró a mí y a mis hermanos, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos. -¡Oh Clarise!- la abracé, pero ella me apartó de inmediato- Alex, te quiero pero es mejor evitar el contacto físico por el momento, cielo- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa-¡Dios no sé como podéis aguantar esta sensación todo el tiempo!- miro a Edward y a su familia, Emmett arrancó una carcajada, pero Jasper continuó mirando apenado el suelo.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V: **_

_**Definitivamente lo ridículo era de familia, ahora venia a descubrir que no solo mi Bella era cabezota y temeraria, su prima también; menuda ridiculez, partirse el brazo al mejor estilo "laceración emo" solo para salvar a su hermana, de inmediato rememore lo acontecido en la batalla contra victoria cuando Bella estuvo a punto de seguir el ejemplo de la tercera esposa y hacer lo mismo, puestos a ser absurdos, Bella y todos los suyos era la personificación del valor ridículo, pero sin duda lo importante es que mi preciosa alma, mi Bella esta bien y no fue atacada por Clarise, por que de haberlo hecho no me habría importado quien fuera, la hubiese matado con mis propias manos, de algo estaba seguro Bella era lo único que importaba, me perdí en mis habituales pensamientos sobre lo importante que es Bella en mi vida y el amor que siento por ella mientras la envolvía con mis brazos y corríamos tras Alex, solo que habían unos pensamientos que gritaban demandando mi atención…. Allí estaba Jacob Black mas preocupado de la cuenta por la seguridad de esta chica, puede leer lo que trataba de ocultar al resto de la manada, él ya la conocía, la conocía de antes, de su infancia, donde ella significo para él su primer… oh por dios!!!!, Jacob estuvo enamorado de Alex cuando eran niños y ahora trataba de luchar contra esos recuerdos aferrándose a la abnegación que profesa por mi Bella…. Si tan solo no fuese un caballero eso seria de mucha utilidad, pero jamás seria tan ruin de poner en evidencia los pensamientos mas profundos de nadie, total mi don solo era una maldición para los demás y me servía para aventajarlos solo que yo era mas elegante que eso, Jacob debía resolver solo sus confusiones, yo confió en el amor de Bella y mas importante aun, confió en mi amor por ella y en que podre hacerla feliz, hoy y por toda la eternidad…**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Alex estaba loca, como se le ocurre partirse el brazo, si había alguien inmaduro aquí no era yo, ni siquiera lo era Paul, la inmadura era esa niña que se le ocurría derramar su preciada sangre frente a sanguijuelas hambrientas; un momento Jake, ¿ por que estas tan preocupado por ella?, ya basta!!! ella no es nadie solo fue alguien a quien conociste hace muchos años y que no significa nada para ti, si eso es justo lo que debía pensar…pero entonces; por que en mi maldita cabeza solo sigo pidiendo que ninguna sanguijuela se le acerque?.**_

_**Mire a mi alrededor mientras corría en busca de Bella, la encontré acunada en los brazos de su chupasangre, debía morir de la ira por eso, pero no, ahora estaba mas preocupado por la cabezota de Alex, menuda ridiculez, hasta su nombre lo recordaba con claridad, pero sin duda si quería tener alguna oportunidad con Bella jamás debía enterarse de lo que paso aquel día que conocí a Alex y mucho menos que su recuerdo aun esta con migo. De ahora en adelante Alex será una desconocida para mi, decidí… solo espero que pueda cumplir con eso y que mi preocupación no me delate frente a Bella.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**Ya todo estaba bajo control, Clarise parecía ser ahora un ser "racional" y los Cullen ya sabían como tomar medidas para evitar su escape de nuevo, yo seguía perdida mirando a mi tortura personal :JACOB BLACK, ¿por que me tuve que imprimar de él?, me preguntaba una y otra vez, era todo tan difícil siempre, deseaba correr donde él, que me recibiera en sus brazos y que me quisiera igual, pero no; ahí estaba muy ocupando mirando con devoción a mi prima, de nuevo una punzada de ira recorrió mi cuerpo, ira contra Bella que no hacia nada por remediar la situación; por favor, tenia a Edward "perfecto" Cullen con ella y aun así alimentaba las esperanzas de Jacob, de mi Jacob, por que aunque el no me recordara yo si vivía pendiente de él; ni un solo día había podido olvidar su sonrisa su aroma… a él.**_

_**Ya no había nada mas que decir, ya que todo estaba solucionado era tiempo de regresar a casa de Charlie, mis hermanos y yo nos dirigimos a la manada para agradecer que no hubiesen matado a nuestra hermana y para aclararles que no los intentaríamos destruir, sin duda, ya que todo en nuestra familia había cambiado, se nos haría imposible cumplir con nuestra tarea de cazadores, ahora ya estábamos emparentados con un licántropo y una vampiresa, sin mencionar que por lo que oímos dentro de poco Edward seria nuestro "primo político", mientras Eric hablaba yo miraba disimuladamente a Jake, necesitaba que me diera algún indicio de que me recordaba, que sabia quien era, pero nada, absolutamente nada, el seguía como un idiota con los ojos clavados en Bella mientras Edward fritaba sus brazos tratando de calentara con la fricción, ya estaba furiosa, menos mal Joni llego a sacarme de mis pensamientos ya que me empujo al pasar junto a mi mientras luchaba "amistosamente" con Emmett, cuando vi la escena no pude evitar reírme, sinceramente el mas grande de los Cullen parecía un niñato, demasiado simpático como para permitirme estar deprimida, cuando me acerque a ellos escuche un gruñido, hubiera podido jurar que salió del pecho de Jacob, pero cuando voltee seguía ignorándome como desde que llegamos al bosque, me enfurruñe y camine hacia Emmett para agradecerle por ayudarme con mi hermana.**_

_**-Gracias Emmett, si no hubierais estado aquí … pero … ¿Cómo lo supisteis?-Le pregunté. Su sonrisa al verme llegó de oreja a oreja. -¡Oh Alice tiene un don realmente interesante!...¡Puede ver el futuro!- Me sorprendí - ¿De verdad?- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara- ¡Vaya que interesante!- pegué unos saltitos, la verdad no sé porque. Oí la risa de mi hermano Joni y de pronto estaba alzada, Emmett me avía levantado del suelo. ¡Pero qué mona!- dijo Emmett casi ahogándome del abrazo, instintivamente mire hacia Jacob Black-¡Increíble me ha mirado!- pensé para mis adentros, era cierto estaba mirando en dirección a Emmett y mía, y su expresión y la de Rosalie eran bastante parecidas. **_

_**De repente observé uno de los quileute que se acercaba a mí, Emmett dejo de ahogarme y me depositó en el suelo. El quileute me miró de arriba abajo- ¿Si?- pregunte enfurruñada, parecía q me mirara como un trozo de carne- ¿Qué me has hecho en el bosque?- era un chico realmente guapo, y pude reconocerlo, era el lobo gris, el más inestable-¡Oh!, solo te tranquilicé … por cierto te recomiendo que de vez en cuando te tomes tilas, van bien para los nervios…- El chico se rió- ¡Me caes bien!- lo miré con cara sorprendida- ¡gracias!- sonreí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eric me cogió de la mano.- Vamos a casa de tío Charlie, venga- me solté de un tirón y lo miré con furia- ¡No soy una cría!- Eric hizo una risa torcida, le saque la lengua y crucé los brazos, la verdad mi madurez volaba cuando estaba cerca de ese "maldito saco de pulgas" llamado Jacob.**_


	4. Fingir

_**FINGIR**_

_**El volvo de Edward era realmente cómodo, y rápido, llegamos a casa de Charlie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para nuestra sorpresa había situadas 4 maletas en la salita, mire a Bella extrañada, y ella se encogió de hombros sin dejar de abrazar al más "perfecto" de los Cullen. **_

_**-¿Chicos?- dijo la voz de mi tío.- me he tomado la libertad de ir al aeropuerto a reclamar la perdida de vuestras pertenencias. Eric, Joni y yo nos miramos con la misma cara de desorientación, pero Eric reaccionó rápido.- ¡Vaya tío Charlie, gracias!- agarró la maleta que llevaba el nombre de Eric Shuno- ¡Oh! … si … gra … gracias tío Charlie… - Joni agarró la maleta que llevaba su nombre- ¡Alex!- me giré a ver a mi tío- tú te has traído mucha ropa verdad? … Es que las otras dos llevan tu nombre …- dijo extrañado, Reí con amplias carcajadas- Ya sabes … las chicas …- Charlie sonrió y suspiró. – Te ayudaré a llevar esto arriba- le devolví la sonrisa. Cuando pasamos por delante de Edward, Charlie hizo una mueca de disgusto, se veía de lejos que no era de su agrado.-¡Hola Edward!- dijo-¡Hola señor Swan! Tiene usted unos sobrinos muy agradables- dijo mientras nos miraba, pude oír un susurro que venía de la voz de Charlie- A diferencia de ti.- pude llegar a escuchar, pero Edward disimulo e hizo caso omiso al comentario y siguió abrazando a Bella. **_

_**Una vez a riba y mi tío fuera, abrimos las maletas a toda prisa, en la maleta de Eric había una nota:**_

_**Bueno hermanitos, como supongo que le disteis la escusa de las "maletas perdidas" al inocente de Charlie, me tomé la libertad de ponerlas en el almacén de objetos perdidos del aeropuerto y el destino al que deberían de haber llegado. La maleta colorada no es tuya, Alex; es de Clarise, aun que como supuse que no le diríais a nuestro tío que su sobrina era un vampiro, ya sabéis, por lo de disimular el ser normales … He hecho unos cálculos, Papa creo que de aquí a un mes estará allí, es decir, cuando vuelva de la caza y las reuniones de Sabios, o sea de los abuelitos Cazadores. Pues nada, un beso, y hasta dentro de un mes:**_

_**Jensen.**_

_**PD: mamá dice que os cuidéis.**_

_**Sin ninguna duda mi hermano Jensen era el más listo de la familia, solo a él se le ocurrirían tantas deducciones. Corrí al cuarto de Bella, no sin antes llamar a la puerta.-¿Si?- dijo la voz de mi prima-¿puedo pasar, necesito darle algo a tu novio- me reí por mis adentros al expresarme así …"tu novio"… me divertía pensar que Bella tenía una relación. – está bien, pasa- entre con cuidado por si … me volví a reír de mis pensamientos y de mi prima- Edward, mi hermano Jensen…- no me dejó acabar la frase- la maleta de Clarise- abrí los ojos de par en par- ¿Cómo?...- Edward dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro- mi don … leo pensamientos- aun abrí más los ojos- ¡¡¡ALA!!!!¡¡¡QUE CHULO!!!- Edward rio- Tranquila yo le doy la maleta a Clarise- me dedicó una sonrisa- ¡Gracais!- me dirigí a la puerta y miré a Edward que ya se estaba riendo antes de que yo hubiese dicho nada, Bella lo miro extrañada.-¡Bella!- le dije. Desvió la mirada hacia mi- ¡No hagáis cosas feas eh! – un cojín chocó en mi cara y mi risa aumentó-¡Alex, lárgate ya!- dijo enfadada- Cerré la puerta y me fui sonriendo. **_

_**Cuando llegué al desván Eric estaba serio, y Joni también. –¡Alex, tenemos que hablar!- dijo mi hermano mayor. -¿Qué pasa Eric?.- su expresión me asusto.- Me voy a instalar en la frontera.- ¿Qué quieres decir Eric?- mi hermano suspiró- Cuando papá venga …no voy a volver con vosotros- me sorprendí.-¿Cómo que no?- me estaba poniendo nerviosa- Me voy a quedar a vivir aquí, le voy a preguntar a Sam si puedo unirme a ellos- ¿QUÉ?- dijimos Joni y yo a la vez.-Pero Eric … - Joni no sabía que decir o hacer para convencerle de lo contrario.- Lo he estado pensando, y creo que es lo mejor- Pero Eric te echaré muchísimo de menos- lo abracé- Lo sé renacuaja, yo a vosotros también- me acaricio el cabello- mañana le pediré a Bella que me llevé a donde …- se quedó en silencio- ¿Jacob?- pregunte , y al oír ese nombre aun viviendo de mis labios, mi corazón dio una punzada- si, a casa de los Black- ¡Te acompaño!- dijimos Joni y yo al unísono.- Esta bien pero, ahora a dormir.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Apenas podía dormir, no paraba de pensar en aquella niña, me levanté y abrí el último cajón de mi mesita, en él había una pequeña caja, retiré la tapa y allí estaba, su colmillo; lo rocé con la yema de mis dedos. -Ten, esto es muy valioso para mí, era de mi abuela, papá me lo dio, me dijo que …- esas palabras brotaron en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Por qué ahora?-He de mantener la calma- me dije.- Tengo que lograr disimular las ansias que tengo de preguntarle como esta y que ha sido de ella todo este tiempo, o Bella se enterará de todo, No, eso no me lo puedo permitir, Bella es todo para mí.- intentaba convencerme cuando una voz sonó aún más a dentro de mi- ¡MIENTES!- coloqué mis manos en la frente- ¡Ah! Sal de mi cabeza. – caí en la cama y pasé el colmillo por mis dedos- ¿Por qué? – susurre. **_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Moría de ganas por preguntarle a mi prima de que conocía a Jacob, a mi Jacob, a mi Sol particular, la verdad es que rabié al ver que ella lo conocía.-¿Celos?- pensé- de pronto una fría mano acarició suavemente mi mejilla- Buenos días mi linda oveja- sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi novio- Buenos días Edward, ¿Qué tal la noche?- le besé- Pues he estado observando tu belleza- ¿Y la has encontrado?- le pregunté divertida- Bella… no tienes remedio- A su lado mi insignificante belleza, si es que alguna vez había tenido, se borraba por completo- Deberías bajar a desayunar tu primo Eric quiere hablar contigo- ¿Qué quiere?- hizo aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba- Descúbrelo por ti misma- me ayudó a levantarme de la cama, le abracé, acerque mis labios a los suyos y me dirigí al baño. Una vez vestida bajé las escaleras; en la concina estaban Eric, Joni y Alex, los tres comían un tazo de cereales con leche. – ¡Buenos días!- Saludé- ¡Buenos días Bella!- dijeron mis dos primos, pero Alex solo se limitó a mirarme con cara traviesa- ¿Qué tal la noche Bella?- movió las cejas de arriba abajo- ¡Ai!¡Alex ya basta!- ella se rió, pero la verdad eso me molestaba, Edward no quería cumplir mis deseos hasta el día de la boda y eso me frustraba- Bella debo de hablar contigo de algo muy importante- mi primo Eric me invitó a asentarme a su lado y prosiguió. – Necesito que me lleves a casa de los Black, debo comunicarme con Sam y no sé cómo hacerlo, he pensado que atreves de Jacob …-¿Cómo sabía sus nombres? Entonces lo recordé, Eric, mi primo aparte de un destruye vampiros era un licántropo, y se había transformado en el bosque, seguramente escucharía los pensamientos de la manada. – Esta bien … ¿cuándo quieres que vayamos?- mire a mi primo y observé que Alex y Joni cogían sus respectivas chaquetas. - ¿Ahora?- Exclamé- Si ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder, mi padre puede llegar en cualquier momento o tardar mucho en volver, nunca se puede saber con mi padre.- Conocía muy bien a mi tío Marcus, era la persona más cabezota que jamás había conocido, incluso más que Jacob- ¡JACOB!- exclame y Alex desvió la mirada hacia mí, sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa con el Bella?- pregunto esta, de inmediato- ¿De qué lo conoces Alex?- Esta se sonrojó de golpe- De uno de los cumpleaños de tu padre, hace 5 años vinimos a celebrarlo y tu padre insistió en ir a casa de los Black.- de pronto su mirada se entristeció así que decidí seguir con el interrogatorio más tarde-¿Bueno .. qué, vamos?- dijo Joni impaciente- ¿Eh?, sisi, cojo las llaves del coche, esperadme un momento.-me dirigí a mi habitación y Edward ya me estaba esperando- Edward …- sonrió- si tranquila bé, yo te esperaré aquí – le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y él me besó en la frente- cuídate, recuerda que siempre tendrás mi corazón contigo.-Rozó con sus dedos el corazón que colgaba de la pulsera, ese corazón que anteriormente me había regalado.- Intentaré no tardar mucho, ¡Te quiero Edward- el sonrió- No más que yo.**_

_**Estábamos llegando a casa de Jacob y a Alex cada vez la notaba más nerviosa-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunté- ¿eh?- parecía que mi voz hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos- Nada Bella, tranquila.- me dedicó una sonrisa. **_

_**Aparqué justo en frente de la casita de los Black; salimos del coche y nos dirigimos a la puera, nos quedemos un rato en silencio.- …Llama a la puerta Bella…- me insistió Eric- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah sisi claro, perdón!- alcé la mano y golpeé la gastada puerta. La puerta se abrió, era Billy Black- ¡Eh ese señor me suena!- exclamó uno de mis primos, a juzgar por la voz debería de ser Joni. – Buenos días señor Black…- Billy ignoró a Eric y clavó los ojos en mí.- ¡Oh! ¡Hola bella que sorpresa verte aquí…!¿Y qué hacen unos…?- No acabó la pregunta, pero supe lo que quería decir, "Cazadores". Billy los miró mal, seguramente temía por la seguridad de su hijo- ¿Quieres ver a Jacob no?- para mi sorpresa no me miró a mí si no a mi prima, eso sí sin dejar de mirarla como una intrusa- Si, me agradaría hablar con él- dijo Eric. ¿Por qué Billy miraría a Alex y no a mi?- Billy entró en casa con la mirada de descortesía y resignación.- mmm… Eso es ser cordial y lo demás tonterías … di que si!-dijo mi prima cruzando los brazos y soltando bufidos. **_

_**ALEX :**_

_**De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, una sombra abrazó a mi prima y la otra se mantuvo justo detrás. - ¡Bellaaa!- exclamó una voz, que ansiaba oír desde hacía mucho tiempo. De pronto un brote de ira, ya vivido en el bosque, se apoderó de mí, MI JACOB, estaba abrazando a Bella y no a mí- ¡BELLA,BELLA,BELLA!- pensé para mí misma en tono de burla, estaba realmente enfadada. ¿No se acordaba de nada de la última vez que nos habíamos visto? – Jacob me estas ahogando- dijo la voz de mi prima, ya que apenas la veíamos a ella, todo era brazos y cuerpo de Jacob.- ¡Ay! Lo siento Bella…- sonrió y mi corazón sufrió de nuevo uno de sus infartos. Miró a nuestra dirección y su sonrisa se borró- ¿Quiénes son estos?- Mi corazón se partió en dos, me acababa de morir, pero aun así respiraba. **_

_**JACOB: P.O.V: **_

_**Tuve que hacerlo, era la única manera para que mi Bella no sospechara nada.- Encima de Burro tiene amnesia- Esa dulce voz, a pesar de sonar amarga, se había dirigido a mi- Si encima es torpe al abrazar.- dijo otra voz que lo alcancé a reconocer, era el cazador más joven. Me enfurecí.- Son mis primos Jake- sonreí al escuchar la voz de Bella.- ¿Tus primos?- disimule – Sí…- Bella bajó la mirada.- Vaya Bella, en verdad eres un imán para las cosas raras. – Solo hace falta verte a ti- la voz de Alex se había vuelto a dirigir a mí. La miré.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa con migo?- le dije, y ella me fulminó con la mirada.- Si, somos los hermanos de la vampira que querías atacar ayer. – Dijo el más alto de reconocí, era el lobo Blanco.- Ella se metió en nuestro territorio.- Les respondí groseramente.- ¡Jacob!- Bella me llamó la antención a causa de mi tono, pero, es que era verdad, esa maldita chupasangre había atravesado la frontera.- ¿Tu territorio?.- Volví a oír la angelical voz- ¿Qué pasa te measte en él para marcarlo, Saco de pulgas?- Me estaba enfureciendo, la Alex que yo recordaba no era así, su hermano, ese tal Joni empezó a imitar a los perros cuando meaban, y eso me sacó de mis casillas.- ¡Bueno ya está bien!.- Dijó mi adorada Bella.- Eric te quería comentar algo Jacob.- Me aseguró Bella. Intenté calmarme. Tenía que continuar con la farsa así que pregunté.- ¿Quién es Eric?.- La voz de Alex volvió a sonar.- Yo, no lo ves, soy un hombre en realidad.- seguía con su mirada de furia. La ignoré a pesar de querer responder.-Supongo que eres tu.- miré al chico más alto, y él asintió. – me gustaría unirme a la manada.-noté como Bella se sorprendía, seguramente no sabía a qué iban.- Eso no me lo tienes que preguntar a mí, Sam es el …- no me dejó acabar.- Alfa.-Afirmó.- Sí, así es. – aseguré sorprendido. A pesar de intentar ignorarla podía notar sus ojos clavados en mí, Alex Shuno sabía perfectamente quien era yo y seguramente estaba enfadada por mi reacción.- ¿Sam?- La voz de Alex sonaba suave, ya no había ira en sus ojos.- ¿es el hermoso lobo negro?.- En sus ojos había un rayo de luz al hablar del lobo negro, eso me causo rabia. Escuché un suspiro.- ¿Alex, por qué te gustaran tanto esos chuchos enormes?- Su hermano Joni justo al acabar la frase recibió una colleja, era Eric.- Sin faltar eh Hermanito!.- Bella y los demás rieron, sin querer yo también solté una carcajada y miré a Alex, nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Su sonrisa era realmente preciosa, pero debía concentrarme, Bella estaba allí y debía seguir con la farsa si quería conseguir que dejara a Edward, alias el don perfecto Cullen. - Si, ese mismo, Si quieres te lo presento PULGUITA, quizá con un poco de suerte se descontrola y …- su mirada volvió a ser de furia. – Dudo que no se controle con migo.- su hermano asintió con la cabeza y Eric puso los ojos en blanco. ¡YA BALE!.- Dijo Bella.- ¡Déjalo Bella, este saco de pulgas no sabe de lo que soy capaz!- me reí muy fuertemente.- Uyy, si que miedo, una pulga me va a atacar.- Alex abrió la boca, parecía que iba a tatarear alguna canción, de pronto Eric le tapo la boca. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Definitivamente Alex era una pulga y por lo que presentía peligrosa…muy peligrosa, ya tendría tiempo de descubrir su secreto, con Eric dentro de la manada ella tendría que pasar bastante tiempo en la Push…—Oh por Dios y aquí vamos de nuevo Jake Black— salto mi conciencia —¿no se supone que Bella es lo único que te importa?; entonces por que carajos te alegra ver a esa niña mas a seguido— si era definitivo, mi conciencia y yo no andábamos en el mismo lugar, pero sin duda debía evitar a Alex; a menos que deseara que Bella descubrirá mis nuevas dudas existenciales, en conclusión justo ahora yo era el lobo mas jodido de la región… La voz de Eric me saco de mis pensamientos — Siento que nuestra ultima visita no fuera muy grata… La despedida digo— Y aquí va de nuevo, claro que no fue grata, o que tenia de grato que te arranquen a tu primer amor de los brazos siendo solo unos niños y sin entender que estúpidas cosas sobre naturales nos separaban —Reacciona Jacob se supone que no recuerdas!!!— de nuevo mi conciencia, en definitiva por lo menos mi cerebro estaba trabajando le debía una, recordaría no golpearlo mas contra el marco de la puerta al salir. — y veo que has crecido mucho Jake— Siguió, menos mal había desviado el tema, hoy la surte estaba de mi lado…—si soy mas alto que tu hermana— Tonto, tonto, tondo como se te ocurre decir eso se supone que no te importa — Y mas alto que Bella claro— dije rodeándola con mi brazo, eso así se disimularía la metida de pata que acababa de pegar… —serás mas alto que yo, pero sin duda tu cerebro es microscópico saco de pulgas —Salto Alex, se veía adorable cuando discutía, sin duda era de un Carter fuertísimo y eso me encetaba… —ya paren ustedes dos por favor, podemos estar en paz un rato— pidió Bella con su adorable sonrisa; ella siempre conciliadora, benévola y hermosa, ¿pero entonces por que carajos justo en este momento la que me enloquecía era Alex y su espíritu indomable!!!?, me volvería loco, Oh esperen ya lo estoy, claro; por que como mas se le llama a que te guste la prima de tu amor humm?..Se llama Estupidez!!!.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Sin duda este par tiene la misma madures; es decir ninguna, no se pueden ver por que ya se están peleando, no, ¿es que acaso mi vida jamás tendrá un poco de paz?, claro que no, cuando no me perseguían vampiros sedientos, Edward Y Jake se pelean y ahora cuando estoy con Jake lo que antes era paz y diversión ahora será una guerra sin cuartel entre él y mi prima, cuando pensé en eso de nuevo me asalto la duda, ¿Qué tenia que ver mi prima con Jake? Eso lo descubriría, si pude descubrir un día el secreto de Edward, esto no me seria tan difícil, pero y si no me gustaba lo que descubría?, de nuevo la duda apareció, acaso perdería a mi Jake, esa posibilidad me estremecía por mas egoísta que sonara era cierto, yo no concebía mi existencia sin Edward, pero tampoco sin Jake, eran los dos extremos necesarios de mi vida…—Ella es quien inicia Bella— dijo con tono de pensar Jake —Si, y tu le sigues— rebatí de inmediato, Alex hizo un mohín y Eric debió intervenir —parad ya todos!!!— Exigió, sin duda sus palabras eran mas efectivas que las mías —ya no digo nada— salto disgustado Jake…—Son un par de inmaduros— repuse en voz alta, no mentía era un hecho obvio, pero ahí se desato el problema…—Perdón por no ser perfecto como tu novio la sanguijuela.— Dijo con su voz cargada de el mas viejo odio, note como Alex nos miraba con un brillo en la mirada que no alcance a distinguir al tiempo que respondía —No lo llames así Jacob Black!!— me indigna que luego de tanto tiempo y teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento sin tacha de Edward con respecto a toda la manada Jacob todavía se dirigiera a él de esa forma, sin duda Edward no se lo merecía, Se escucho un notorio suspiro de Alex al tiempo que decía con voz soñadora —Edward….humm el es tan mono, tan guapo y educado— sin duda solo deseaba molestar mas a Jake y lo logro — Pero es verdad, solo es un chupasangre un parasito, no se por que estas con él, por que todas lo prefirieren —dijo esto ultimo mirando a Alex, el rencor ardía en sus ojos, y sin duda este lobo inmaduro ya me había molestado, tantos insultos en contra de mi novio bastaban para que hasta mi torpeza se esfumara y solo quedara la mas cruda rabia.**_

_**BILLY P.O.V:**_

_**Estaba adentro tratando de calmarme, los cazadores me disgustaban y mucho, incluso pudiera ser que más que los vampiros, por lo menos los vampiros podían ser mas fáciles de aniquilar, cuando escuche los gritos de mi hijo y de la joven Alex Shuno, inmediatamente a mi mente se vino aquel día en que la pequeña Alex despertó su instinto de imprimación con mi Jake, fue demasiado obvio para Marcus y para mi lo que pasaba, estúpidamente tratamos de separarlos cuando bien sabíamos que ellos dos están atados por el destino, algún día debían encontrarse de nuevo y mas importante Jake descubrirá que Alex es por quien late de verdad su corazón, si se fijo en Bella fue solo por la esencia familiar de ella, por que inconscientemente le recordaba a Alex y claro estaba, Bella es adorable, pero la compañera de Edward; la de Jake es Alex, solo que ninguno de los dos lo admitirá tan fácil, solo me quedo reírme ante la ironía, algún día tantos gritos seria palabras llenas de amor, del mas irrevocable amor, por que nadie puede desafiar su destino…**_

_**ERIC P.O.V:**_

_**Acaso Jacob Black era la copia exacta de mi Hermana?, pregunta estúpida era obvio que si, por algo se había imprimado mi pobre hermana, ahora yo debía mantener la madurez y contener la retahíla de blasfemias de Jake contra el novio de Bella que solo había demostrado ser amable y nos había ayudado incondicionalmente —Jake, no todos los vampiros son malos, lo sabes; de hecho los Cullen son agradables y ante todo "civilizados"— dije en defensa de Edward y en el fondo de Clarise que esperaba con todo mi corazón pudiera ser como los Cullen.. —Eso no me importa no deja de ser un cadáver jugando horas extras, Bella sabe que yo le convendría más que el chupasangre —rebatió de inmediato el joven Black —No lo llames así, él no te ha hecho nada— salto Bella; mire a mis hermanos quienes se habían acomodado como si de una película se tratara, me acerqué a ellos —Muy divertido chicos?—pregunte irónicamente —la verdad si—dijo contento Jhoni, —esto es mejor que el cine— dijo sacando dos barras de granola de la cazadora y ofreciéndole a Alex —la verdad si, es muy entretenido, si me preguntan le apuesto a Bella, esta dispuesta a defender a Edward como sea y yo haría lo mismo por ese hombre, es que madre mía!!, es perfecto— dijo lo ultimo elevando el tono de la voz, con lo que logro que Jake se cabreara mas y le respondiera a Bella —que no me ha hecho nada?; claro que si, te llevo de mi lado, te alejo de mi— vocifero temblando de la ira—ya lo hemos hablado Jake, yo amo a Edward y eso jamás va a cambiar— afirmo, me sorprendió de la seguridad que llameaba Bella cuando hablaba de Edward sin duda era amor de verdad, aun así dije —que duro, menuda cruz la que han de cargar— Jhoni me apoyo—ale, ale un triangulo amoroso, hasta parece telenovela— oí a Alex susurrar — será un cuarteto amoroso—pero apunto en voz alta—si que duro, es obvio por quien voto yo— aunque Jacob pareció no entenderlo, yo si, pobre mi hermana jamás podría superar lo de Jake; simplemente estaba destinada a amarlo a él…**_

_**JACOB P. O.V:**_

_**  
Esto ya se estaba saliendo de mis manos, lo que inició como una charla normal de nuevo gira en torno a Edward "sanguijuela perfecta" Cullen, hasta Alex estaba de su lado y si antes me jodía que Bella lo prefiriera, ahora que Alex suspirara por él, me volvía loco; Bella estaba cargando con la frustración que tenía contra las dos, pero no veía forma de parar eso…de nuevo escuché a Joni riéndose de mi situación. Claro, él también se reía de mi desgracia y prefería al parasito ese…—¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!!—Grazné señalando a Joni. Bella, al veme tan exasperado, quiso intervenir — ya vale Jake, esto va para largo de seguir así, mi primo solo quería avisarte para que hablaras con Sam, ahora mejor nos vamos y dejamos esto hasta aquí —repuso ya exasperada, Pero Bella no contaba con que Joni se había irritado por mi grito, ya que se paró, me planto cara y me dijo —¿¿Qué vas a hacer sino ehh?.¡¡.Chucho mugriento!!— destiló veneno en sus palabras, pobre idiota, no había visto a Jake Black cabreado…  
Eric trataba de intervenir para que su hermano se calmara pero tuvo la reacción contraria — a mí, el único licántropo que me manda es mi hermano, no un lamebotas como éste— dijo despectivamente, juro que me hubiera abalanzado en su contra de no ser por que escuché la armoniosa voz de Alex, pedirnos compostura a los dos y como por arte de magia mi pensamiento se despejó y sólo apunté —no perderé el tiempo contigo— mientras hacía una mueca de lástima al mirarlo. Me di la vuelta y me disponía a emprender mi camino hacia Bella cuando Joni dijo burlonamente —¡¡Claro!! Prefieres perder el tiempo pensando en que dentro de un momento Bella estará besando a Edward. ¡¡Claro!! si un vampiro vale mil veces más que tú; no me extraña que mi prima lo prefiera si tu eres un cobarde — y aquí va otra vez, ¿¿que hacer, romperle la cara o no romperle la cara;? E ahí el dilema, pude ver como Bella me hacia señas para que me acercara y aún no estaba tan aturdido como para no reaccionar ante eso, de voltear y lastimarlo, solo Bella y ALEX me odiarían y eso era justo lo que el estúpido cazador estaba buscando y sin dejar de hacer gran esfuerzo, seguí aparentemente tranquilo mi camino. De verdad deseaba no hacerlo pero los sonidos de burla me desesperaron y claro, sólo volteé con una sonrisa en los labios y caminé con las manos dentro de los bolsillos hacia él, sabía que me arrepentiría cuando las dos chicas más importantes de mi vida se enfadaran, pero sin duda, valdría la pena romperle el hocico a ese pelmazo. Llegué hasta él y lo agarré de imprevisto de su camisa hasta separar sus pies del suelo, sólo que él, en una ágil voltereta se puso en mi espalda, escuché como Alex lo alentaba, así que esto ya era cuestión de honor. Giré de improvisto y le atiné un puñetazo en la cara que lo desplomó, pero lamentablemente me confié, y el muy mal nacido me acertó en el estomago. Me tableé. ¡¡El crío si que golpeaba duro!! Por un instante me pregunté si a Edward le hubiese ocasionado el mismo daño que a mí. Mi mente me respondió, ¡¡claro que no!! Edward era más fuerte y por lo tanto yo también lo tenía que ser, o por lo menos parecer. Me incorpore, estuve conciente de Eric, protegiendo a Bella. Sin duda estaba más tranquilo, y Alex seguía lanzándome una sarta de blasfemias, lo que me dio mas fuerza para golpear de nuevo a Joni y dejarlo tendido en el suelo al tiempo que Bella gritaba exigiéndome parar y Alex me seguía insultando. Así que exasperado volteé hacia Alex —¡¡¡Tu cállate!!!.¡¡¡.No sólo por que seas una pulga y mujer te salvarás, me tienes harto!!!—grité, en el fondo sabía muy bien que sólo la estaba provocando; su ira era…hermosa.**_

BELLA P.O.V:

Definitivamente Jacob era la persona más inmadura que me había cruzado en el mundo, no sólo estaba estropeando mi reencuentro con mis primos sino que encima peleaba constantemente con ellos. Por lo visto le encantaba provocar a mi prima, Alex.- ¡¡¡A mi no me mandas callar chucho apestoso!!!¡¡¡Deja en paz a mi hermano o te las verás con migo desgraciado!!!- Dijo Alex muy furiosa- ¡¡¡ No siento nada, Un susurro tal vez!!!, ¡¡¡Ah no eres tu …Pulga!!!- Mi prima apretó fuerte los puños- Eres realmente entupido … ¡¡¡Ah no!!! … ¿¿es que acaso quieres jugar??… ¡ya sé!...¿Quieres que te lance un palo y lo vas a buscar?.- No soportaba más esta situación, me iba a ir, y me iba a ir ¡Ya!, volteé hacía el coche.- ¡No! ¡Bella, espera!. - escuché la voz de Jacob detrás de mí, me agarró del brazo.- ¡Esta bien ya no peleo más, pero no te vayas!.- sus ojos eran de súplica, y no pude evitar perderme en su mirada.- ¡NO, JONI, YA BASTA!- Me percaté que Alex se había situado justo delante de Jacob, como un escudo humano. Abrí los ojos de par en par- ¡Apártate Alex, estoy harto del entupido este!- Esta vez fue a Joni a quien Alex miró con furia- ¡Joni cálmate!- le supliqué. Pude notar los ojos de Jacob, sorprendidos, clavados en Alex.- ¡Guarda la espada hermanito!- volvió a soltar con furia Alex. Un rayo de rabia me invadió,-¿rabia?- me pregunte-¿o celos?- Alex estaba protegiendo a Jacob de la espada de su hermano como sino le importara luchar con éste si la ocasión lo requería.

ALEX P.O.V:

Joni bajó, y guardó la espada. Miré hacia Jacob y este desvió la mirada.- Bella, quédate, por favor.- Sus ojos eran hermosos y de suplica. Mi rabia no podía salir al contemplarlos.-¿Qué esperabas Alex? ¿Qué estuviera enamorado de ti? ¡Admítelo de una vez, el amor de tu vida ama perdidamente a Bella! ¿Pero por qué a ella?, Había miles de chicas en el mundo. ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué mi prima?.- esas preguntas sonaron en mi cabeza. Agaché la mirada.- ¡Yo me largo!- Dijo Joni enfadado, dio un salto y desapareció en los árboles. - ¡ Yo me voy a dar un paseo por la orilla!.Quédate Bella, de verdad luego nos vemos. Volveré contigo para que Edward no se extrañe de nada- me giré dirección a la playa.- Pero…¿Y yo?- dijo Eric- Vulve solo Eric, estaremos bien, necesito pensar- Eric asintió, se despidió de Bella y Jacob- Acuérdate de decirle a Sam que mañana iré a verle.- Noté como en los ojos de Jacob, aparte de asentir a la petición de mi hermano, habitaba el desconcierto. Eric se alejó con el coche. - Bella cuando acabes te espero en la playa.- ¿Pero ya sabes ir?- miré a Jacob a pesar de que, quien me había formulado la pregunta era Bella.- Hay recuerdos que no olvido.- Lo fulminé con la mirada. Jacob se sorprendió- Esta bien me quedo, pero luego nos acercas tu a casa ¿Jacob?- dijo Bella. Jacob reaccionó de inmediato.- Si, yo … - se quedó en silencio y volvió a mirarme.- Os acerco más tarde.- ¡Vigila no te atragantes con el pienso, Jacob!.

Los dejé atrás.

Estaba llegando a la famosa playa de La Push, cuando algo llamó mi atención; tres chicos estaban practicando salto de acantilado, así que me acerqué. 

_**Pude presenciar la esencia a licántropo. Los observé durante un rato y decidí saludarles. **_

_**-¡Hola!...¿Qué estáis haciendo? – dije con una sonrisa. Para mi sorpresa se pusieron en posición de ataque- ¿Y tú qué haces en nuestro territorio, cazadora?- ¿Qué manía tenían con lo del territorio?- Lo siento solo quería divertirme, perdonad.- me di media vuelta cuando alguien me agarró el brazo- No nos hará daño, su hermano es uno de los nuestros, ¿recodáis?- Me di cuenta de quien se trataba, era el lobo gris, el lobo inestable.- ¡Oh Eres tú! … mmm …- no me acordaba de su nombre.-Paul, si soy yo, y tú sigues tan guapa como la última vez- me miro de arriba abajo y sin darme cuenta me sonrojé- ¡WWWAAWWW! ¿Paul Imprimido?- Paul se encogió de hombros, y un miedo se apoderó de mi.- Quien sabe.- dijo él-¿Puedo intentarlo?- intente cambiar de tema y señalé al acantilado- ¡Vaya, una chica valiente!, está bien pero yo me tiro contigo- dijo Paul agarrándome la mano, le aparte para desvestirme y quedarme en ropa interior, si volvía a casa mojada Charlie me mataría, y me cortaría a cachitos, de enterarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me di cuenta de que los tres chicos me miraban, pero no me importó, si mi cuerpo era bonito era cortesía de mi madre y yo no iba a despreciarlo, me divertía sentirlos nerviosos y me reí- Bueno Paul, ¿A la de 3?- Paul estaba colorado- ¿Eh? … sisi … a la de … 3- cuando estábamos a punto de saltar me acordé de que no sabía sus nombres- ¿Cómo os llamáis? – señalé a los otros dos- ¡Oh ¡, Yo me llamo Embry y el Quil- sonreí- Yo Alex, encantada- volví a sonreír y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa- ¿Listo?- le dije a Paul, este asintió- 1 … 2… y ….- Agarre de nuevo a Paul-¡ Y …3! – Mientras sentía la sensación del aire en mi cara oí una voz lejana- ¡Alex, NOOOOO!- era mi prima Bella, seguramente ya me venía a buscar para ir a casa, pero no me importó.- ¡WAAAWWW!- chillé mientras caía. Salí a la superficie y no encontré a Paul. Me asusté.- ¿Paul?. ¿Paul dónde estás?- Algo me subió por debajo de los hombros. - ¡Estuvo Genial!- Era Paul, me reí al verle- ¡Sí, otra vez! – aplaudí. Unas siluetas estaban en la orilla.- ¡Ha estado Fantástico!- reconocí a Embry y a Quil que nos chillaban. De nuevo reconocí a las otras dos siluetas. –¡ALEXSANDRA SHUNO!- levanté la mano- ¡PRESENTE!- sabía que era Bella, y seguramente estaría rabiosa. – Vaya lo ha hecho bastante bien para ser una pulga- ¡mierda!, ¡era Jacob!- ¡Oh no, ese no!- Paul me miró- ¿Quién Jacob?. Es mi amigo- Sonrió. – Pues no me cae bien.-Paul se alegró de oír eso al juzgar por su expresión.- tirite de frio. Paul y yo fuimos a la orilla.- ¡Hola primita! ¿Puedo tirarme de nuevo?- Bella hizo un gesto de negación.- Pero …- insistí- Bella volvió a negar con la cabeza- Es muy peligroso- dijo- Mira quien fue a hablar …- Embry la miró y Bella se estremeció.- ¡Venga Bella, estuvo genial!, venga… déjala…- Paul insistió.**_

_**JACOB. P.O.V: **_

**Me quedé embobado mirando a Alex, tenía un cuerpo precioso, de pronto me entraron ganas de abrazarla, y, para mi sorpresa de poseerla. No lo entendía. –Mantén la calma, Jacob, Bella está aquí, disimula.- me dije. - ¿Tu que miras ,saco apestoso de pulgas?- Alex se había dirigido a mí, al oír eso miré en dirección de Bella en un intento de disimular. Dejó de mirarme con furia y se dirigió a mi adorable Bella.- ¡Oh por favor Bella, solo una vez más. ..!- Realmente esta pulga estaba loca.- Alex, tenemos que irnos, Edward ya me ha llamado y quiere q volvamos, ¡ya!- La sanguijuela siempre estaba hasta en la sopa.- ¡Maldita Sanguijuela!- Bella me miró en tono de aviso para que no siguiera insultando al perfecto de DON EDWARD CULLEN- Mañana a primera hora vuelvo.- Alex estaba mirando a Paul, y eso me dió realmente rabia, quería partirle la cara al descontrolado de Paul, se la miraba como un trozo de carne, un trozo de Mi carne. El estúpido de Paul sonrió.- ¡Genial!, aquí estaré- Apreté los puños de la rabia contenida.- Nosotros también vendremos- ¿Cómo que ellos también vendrían?. Embry y Quil estaban locos, ¿cómo podían soportar a esa pulga rabiosa?- Menos mal que avisas, para no venir.- dije dirigiéndome a Alex que se estaba secando el pelo con una de las toallas, como no, de el inestable de Paul, ¡era un autentico imbécil!. Noté como Alex tiritaba.- Nadie te ha invitado. ¡Dios, qué frio!.- Tenía unas ganas enfermizas de abrazarla pero tuve que controlarme, Bella estaba allí. – Yo, no necesito invitación. ¡Yo vengo si quiero, Pulga!- De pronto sentí ira, el Imbécil de Paul la había abrazado- ¿estás mejor así, Alex?- Mi Alex, quiero decir, Alex se sonrojó. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?¿Acaso le gustaba Paul?. ¡No!, eso era una estupidez- Gracias Paul- "Gracias Paul" ice tono de burla en mi interior. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? Tenía que reaccionar.- ¡Cuidado, Paul! ¡Una pulga se te va a enganchar!.- Conseguí mi objetivo, molestar a Alex Shuno. Noté un dolor muy intenso.- Ves, ser una "pulga" tiene sus ventajas.- La muy malnacida me había pegado una patada en mi aparato reproductor. Tenía fuerza. Empecé a entender que los cazadores si podían hacernos daño. Caí en la arena retorciéndome del dolor mientras oía a la sincerebro de Alex, riendo.- Bella se agacho para ver como estaba, ella si era noble, y perfecta. No como esa idiota.- ¿Alex, Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Bella al mirarme.- Pues porque soy la mejor.- Dijo La Pulga estúpida.- ¡Pobre Jacob!.- Paul se estaba riendo de mi desgracia. - ¡Alex ponte tu ropa!.- Quil había ido a buscarla y se la entregó a Alex. La rabia producida por el ridículo que me estaba haciendo pasar esa estúpida iba aumentando.- Si mamá- dijo esta.- Me di cuenta de que estaba pasando justo por mi lado y le agarré un pie. Cayó a la arena y me reí. La Pulga apestosa me agarró del pelo.- Maldito Chucho- Dijo. Empezamos a dar vueltas, peleándonos, por la arena. Alex quedó justo debajo de mi.- Su…suéltame…- me dijo. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y yo podía notar el calor de su cuerpo en el mío. Las miradas se cruzaron y ambos nos quedamos en silencio observándonos. No oíamos nada, ni tan solo el mar. Y yo … estaba a punto de perder la cordura.**

**Alex P.O.V**

_**Empecé a patalear intentando librarme de ese perro estúpido. - ¡¡Qué me sueltes!!- Él sonrió- Te soltaré pulga, solo espera.- De pronto un ola enorme nos cubrió. Me empapé toda. Pude oír la risita estúpida de Jacob. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Paul acababa de empujar a Jacob.- ¿Qué Demonios te pasa Jacob? ¡La estabas ahogando!.- Pude notar como todo el cuerpo de Paul empezaba a temblar. Su inestabilidad… estaba a punto de transformarse. Me apresuré a levantarme y dirigirme hasta Paul.- Paul óyeme cálmate. Estoy bien de verdad.- El me miró con furia. Jacob no ayudaba mucho.- Ni que fuera para tanto.- Rió. Paul se puso aun más nervioso. No quería utilizar, más, mi poder en ellos, pero la ocasión me obligaba, así que empecé a tatarear. Pude notar como Paul y los demás licántropos se calmaban. Todos cerraron los ojos.- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?.- Preguntó mi prima sorprendida.- Verás los vampiros no son los únicos con dones, Bella.- miré a Paul.- ¿Estás bien?- ¡Waw, eso ha estado precioso Alex… tu voz…!- Sonreí.- Si ha estado … ¡genial!- Dijo Embry.- Sí, muy interesante.- Quil me observó.- ¡No me gusta utilizarlo!.- Dije por fin.- Busqué a Jacob con la mirada.- ¡Ay Jacob!- Exclamó Bella. Jacob Black se encontraba dormido en la arena.- ¡No tiene remedio!- continuó mi prima. Me vestí.- Bueno hasta mañana Paul.- en mis adentros me reía de lo gracioso que se veía Jacob dormido y roncando como un perrito.**_

_**Lleguemos a casa de tío Charlie y corrí a darle un beso.- ¡¡Me voy a la ducha!!!- mis hermanos me miraron.- ¿Y esas pintas?- dijo Joni- ¡Hola papa!-dijo Bella al cerrar la puerta. Subí las escaleras y me encerré en el lavabo.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Definitivamente Alex era una Swan, le encantaba el peligro. Cuando la vi en el acantilado me recordó aquella vez, en la que, por tal de oír la hermosa voz terciopelada de Edward, era capaz de poner mi vida en peligro.**_

_**¿Ha llegado Edward?- pregunté sin pensarlo. Mi padre me miró extrañado, le había dicho que Edward estaba de excursión con los Cullen. Me di cuenta de que mi primo Joni arrugaba la nariz y me señalaba hacia arriba. Seguramente podía oler a mi novio en mi cuerto.- ¡No ha venido Bella!. ..- dijo mi padre. Me di con la palma de la mano en la frente.- ¡Ui, es verdad que hoy no se encuentra en Forks!- disimulé- bueno, estoy cansada, me voy a la habitación.- ¡Hasta mañana!- Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y allí estaba, perfecto como siempre.- ¡Hola!- lo abracé. Me apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y me besó.- ¿Qué tal ha ido?, Eric me ha dicho que te quedaste con tu prima para dar un paseo.- dijo con su preciosa voz.- ¡Bien!, Jacob va a hablar con Sam, Eric…- sonrió- se quiere unir a la manada ¿verdad?- dijo. Asentí con la cabeza.- Y Alex y Jacob se discutieron. Mi novio río.- Ganó Alex ¿verdad?, dime que si- dijo acariciándome una mejilla.- Pues la verdad, yo juraría que fue empate- dije entre risas.- Edward me miró a los ojos. Por un momento me olvidé de respirar.- Te quiero mi meteoro.- me besó en la frente.- Te eché mucho de menos- dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.- Y yo a ti, ya me estaba volviendo loco.- me abrazó. Puse los ojos como platos y le agarré el rostro.- ¡No, por favor, tu no, ya tengo suficiente con la loca de mi prima y Jacob!- Edward dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios- Lo siento, pero hace tiempo que perdí la cordura contigo…- ¿Por qué será?- dije divertida y nuestros labios se juntaron.**_

_**ERIC P.O.V:**_

_**Por fin hoy podría hablar con Sam. Deseaba estar en la manada, estar con gente igual a mí.- ¡HOLA A TODOS!- Alex acababa de bajar por las escaleras. Cogió una tostada y salió por la puerta. Llevaba unos shorts tejanos con tirantes colgando y la parte de arriba de un biquini. De pronto mi renacuaja volvió a entrar. Hizo una risita nerviosa.- Esto… hermanito querido, sexy,, precioso y…- puse los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué quieres Alex?- hizo otra risita nerviosa- ¿Me puedes llevar a la Push? PORFIIIIII.- dijo abriendo y cerrando los ojos muy seguidamente. Suspiré.- Está bien , de todas formas tenía que ir …- mi ranacuaja saltó.- ¡BIEN!- mi hermano Joni la observó.- ¿Llebas biquini?- mi hermana se miró- ¡SEEEE!- dijo toda contenta. ¿Qué iría a hacer esta lunática en La Push?**_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**Le di un beso a mi hermano.- Gracias por traerme, Eric.- Mi hermano me devolvió el beso.- Te recojo luego ¿eh?.- Le hice una señal de aprobación. Salté de un brinco y salí fuera del coche. Vi a Paul que se acercaba.- ¡PAUL!- Lo abrace u me separé- ¡Hola Alex!... Vaya… FIT FIU.- silbó. No pude evitar reírme.- Gracias, Gracias.- dije mientras daba una vuelta .- ¡Hola Alex!.- Dijeron Embry y Quil. Para mi asombro había un chico más.- ¡Oh!, este es Jared.- El chico me tendió la mano.- Encantado.- le sonreí.- Lo mismo digo- Paul me agarró la mano.- ¿Bueno, otra vez juntos o esta vez sola?- Le solté la mano.- ¡Quiero Probar sola!- Me quedé en biquini. Corrí hacia atrás para coger impulso y corrí hacia delante, seguidamente, Salté.- ¡IUJUU!- Caí al agua y salí a la superficie. Esperé unos minutos y al ver que no bajaban empecé a bucear .**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Sabía que esa pulga estaría allí, pero aun así quería ir. Me acerqué. – Esta Loca- dijo Embry- ¡Ei, Chicos! ¿Qué tal?- No la veía por ningún lado.- ¿Dónde está la Pulga?- Jared me señaló el acantilado.- Se acaba de tirar- Dijo Quil. Pude ver como Paul se asomaba para asegurarse de que Alex estaba en la superficie. Se puso blanco.- ¡Alex no está en la superficie!- Me puse nervioso al oír eso pero debía disimular.- Tranquilo, no la ves porque es una pulga.- Paul me fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Callate Jacob!, es en serio.- ¿ Y… si se ha hecho daño?- me horrorizaba pensar que eso podía ser verdad, pero debía disimular. Me lo repetía una y otra vez.- ¡No sale!- Dijo Embry, y logró ponerme aún más nervioso.- ¡Bajad a la orilla!¡Voy a saltar!- Puse los ojos en blanco.- ¿Jacob, no te importa en absoluto? Eres un imbécil.- Dijo Quil- Embry, Jared y Quil bajaron a la orilla. Paul Saltó del acantilado. Instintivamente le seguí. Me tiré por el acantilado.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Aguantaba bastante buceando. Algo llamó mi atención, allí estaba Paul. Salí a la superficie. - ¡¡PAUL!!-chille agitando la mano. De pronto algo me agarró el pie.- ¿Qué demonios …?- Miré y allí estaba.- ¡ DIMITRI!- intenté librarme de él. ¿Cómo sabían nuestro paradero? Los Vulturius me tenían harta .- ¡¡PAUL!!- Grité. Paul logró verme. A pesar de todo Dimitri no me soltaba y me empujó hacia abajo del agua.- ¡HOLA DE NUEVO, PEQUEÑA CAZADORA!- rió**_

_**Pude notar el nerviosismo de los licántropos, sin duda habían olfateado a Dimitri. El olor a licántropo era cada vez fas fuerte, por lo que seguramente estaban dentro del agua intentando salvarme. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Sabía que los vampiros en el agua eran mejores que los licántropos. Si permanecía en el mar los licántropos no tendrían muchas posibilidades de éxito. **_

_**Me esforcé por soltarme y salté rápidamente hasta la superficie. Noté a Dimitri justo detrás de mí. - ¡MALDITOS VULTURIUS!¿NO ME VAIS A DEJAR EN PAZ JAMÁS?- Dimitri sonrió.- ¡Oh vamos pequeña, mi amo solo quiere divertirse.- Cayo , uno de los 3 Vulturius jefes sentía una gran debilidad por mi poder, y …por mí. Quería que fuera su compañera eterna. - ¡Pues si se quiere divertir que se compre un monopoli!- Vi como Paul y los demás se acercaban. Todos menos Jacob. ¿Dónde estaba?. Debía concentrarme. -¡NO! ¡No vengáis!¡Id a la orilla!¡Intentaré llevarlo allí!- Pensaba que serán más cabezotas, pero me hicieron caso y nadaron hacia la orilla. Tenía que utilizar mi agilidad, mi gen vampírico para poder salvarme, así que nadé ,casi tan rápido como un vampiro, logré llegar a la orilla, no sin luchar con Dimitri por el camino. Observé que los licántropos temblaban. Seguramente no se querrían transformar allí mismo. Para mi sorpresa Dimitri frenó. ¿tendría miedo a los licántropos?. Intenté ponerme de pie. Noté un pinchazo. - ¡AAAAUUUUUUUUUU! ¡DUELE!- grité, el pie derecho me dolía. Pude ver lo hinchado que estaba. -¡Maldito Dimitri!- Las lagrimas, producidas por el dolor saltaban de mis ojos. Paul corrió para examinar mi pie.-¡Tranquila, Alex, no te muevas!- sin quererlo me sonroje. Me acarició el pie con ternura y izo una mueca, sabía perfectamente que estaba roto. -¿Por qué te perseguía esa maldito parasito chupasangre?- ice una mueca de dolor cuando tocó, de nuevo, mi pie.- Tiene que ver con mi don y el de mi hermano. ¡AU!- Me dolía muchísimo.- Perdona. ¿te he hecho daño?- Paul puso cara de arrepentimiento.- Tranquilo, no pasa na …AAAIIII- me dolía demasiado- ¿Y el idiota de Jacob?- dijo Embry. De repente mi dolor paso al pecho. ¿Y si Dimitri lo había atacado?- ¡Eso!, ¿dónde se ha metido? Él sabe como tratar esto.- miró mi pie.- En ese instante del agua salió una hermosa silueta. Jacob estaba mojado. Y ahora si mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. Definitivamente odiaba mis hormonas.- ¿Qué demonios hacía una sanguijuela aquí? ¿Y por que perseguía a la Pulga esta?- Me señaló. Seguidamente puso cara de asombro. - ¡Un pie hipopótamo!- me enfurecí, se estaba riendo de mi desgracia.- ¡Mira un cabeza hueca!- le respondí. Y él se rió. - ¡No te rías imbécil y ayúdala!**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?- Me moría de ganas por ayudarla pero tenía que disimular- ¡Bah es igual déjalo!- Alex se dirigió a mí e intentó levantarse.- ¡Oh no la pulga con el pie de hipopótamo me va a atacar, corramos todos!- dije en tono burlón. - ¡Vete a la mierda Jacob!- me miró con odio. No sé porque pero me encantaba esa mirada. - ¡Ya estoy en ella! ¿no ves qué estás aquí?- volvió a fulminarme con la mirada- ¡Muy gracioso Jacob!¡Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca!- Me dolió escuchar eso.- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que Bella te tenga de prima!¡Menuda Cruz!- ¡Jacob cállate ya y ayúdala!- dijo Paul- ¡Prefiero morirme del dolor antes que me ayude este imbécil! – Sin duda alguna Alex me odiaba, y eso me divertía. – Entonces te tendremos que llevar al hospital.- dijo el estúpido de Paul- ¡No, al hospital no! … Charlie- Vaya la pulga asesina tenía algo en común con Bella, a ambas les horrorizaba que Charlie se enterara que se habían hecho daño. – Jacob llévala en tu moto- ¿me estaba ordenando? ¿Quién se creía ese inectable?- ¡En mi moto no monta esta estúpida!- Alex empezó a llorar y a acariciarse el pie. Me sentí ruin. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir mi objetivo? Bella. De pronto ella de dedicó una sonrisa a Paul. Gruñí de rabia.- tranquilo Paul, Eric ha de estar a punto de llegar. Alex me miró enfadada, sin duda su odio hacia mi amentaba por segundos. Alex se apoyó a Paul y se levantó .-¡No te acerques a mi tengo el insecticida y no dudaré en usarlo!- definitivamente era estúpido. Alex me volvió a mirar con odio, para variar. - ¡No te soporto Jacob!- Alex miró a Paul. – Iré a casa de los Cullen. Carlisle me curará.-solté una carcajada. Los Cullen, siempre los dichosos Cullen. – Seguro que EDWRAD será más cortés que cierta persona que yo me sé…- me miró. Solté una carcajada aún mayor- ¡Si, tú ríete!¡Ya verás la gracia que le hará a Bella cuando sepa que no me ayudaste!- La verdad no había pensado en eso. Seguro que Bella se enfadaría si no ayudaba a su adorada primita, alias la pulga asesina. Corrí hacia Alex y Paul.- ¡Trae el pie!- le dije- ¡Pues ahora lo quiero que me ayudes!- me empujó y caí al suelo. La pulga tenía fuerza.- ¡AIII mi pie!- Al empujarme seguramente habría hecho un mal gesto con el topillo.- ¡lo ves!, ¡déjame ayudarte, anda!- me arrodillé.- ¡Ni se te o…cu…ra…to….car…me- Pude notar como sus mejillas se ponían color fuego en cuanto rocé su pierna. -¡Es un tobillo digno de un elefante!- me burlé. A ella no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el comentario. – Te dolerá un poco.-le aseguré.- ¿Preparada?- Ella agarró la mano del estúpido de Paul y cerró fuerte mente los ojos y asintió con la cabeza-¡ 1 … 2 … 3!- se oyó un crujido- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME CAGO EN ….AUUUUUU!- me sonrojé estaba abrazada a mi y lloraba del dolor. Olía realmente bien y no pude evitar devolverle el abrazo.**_


	5. Recuerdos Borrados

_**RECUERDOS BORRADOS**_

_**Me di cuenta que Alex me abrazaba con fuerza. Parecía que no me quisiera soltar. De pronto se apartó muy lentamente y me miró a los ojos. Una sensación invadió todo mi cuerpo. Me perdí en su mirada. Sin pensar mis ojos se desviaron a su boca, era hermosa. Acababa de darme cuenta de que su preciosa nariz y la mía estaban juntas. Ambos estábamos en silencio. ¿Esperando a qué ocurriera algo?. Tal vez. No sé. – Gracias – dijo muy cerca de mis labios. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes. – De nada- nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Qué me pasaba? No quería que ese momento terminara. Podía notar su respiración acelerada y sus mejillas color rosado. Me incliné sin darme apenas cuenta y casi rocé sus labios cuando algo me despertó. Un ruido, un coche. Eric.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué el gen Swan se tenía que activar precisamente en ese momento? Casi estaba notando el sabor de sus labios. Solo un segundo más y hubieran sido míos, pero no el Chucho de mi hermano tenía que aparecer. Me miró un rato más y me apartó de golpe. – Bueno pulga esta vez gratis, pero a la próxima te cobro ¿eh?- hice una mueca de descontento- Idiota.- De pronto me acordé de que Paul estaba justo a mi lado.- ¡Hola chicos! hemos venido en cuando sentimos la presencia de un …- Era Sam, aquel precioso lobo negro- ¿La ha atacado?- Me di cuenta que Eric esta a mi lado examinándome cada centímetro- ¿han sido ellos?- asentí con la cabeza. Me mordí el labio inferior. Temía la reacción de mi hermano. - ¡Estoy bien Eric!- miré a Jacob de reojo, me di cuenta que me observaba puesto que desbió la mirada. -¿Estás segura?- miré a mi hermano.- ¡Que siiii!- puse los ojos en blanco.- ¿Te has torcido el pie? – preguntó Sam- Jacob me lo ha "curado"- lo volví a mirar. Puso los ojos en blanco intentando disimular.- Creo q deberíamos regresar a España…- Me asusté- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?- lo cojí de la camiseta y le supliqué con la mirada que nos quedáramos. - ¡No!, ¡no os vayáis …- Paul también se lo suplicaba.- Papá te protegerá mejor…- ¡No me quería ir!, ¿es qué no lo entendía? - ¡NO ME QUIERO IR!- Miré a Jacob. **_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Esa mirada atravesó mi corazón. Me estremecía el pensar que se iba. Pero…¿Por qué? ¿Qué sensación era esta? – Alex, escucha, sabe donde estás …- No estaba dispuesto a que se fuera, esta vez no. Si el caso lo requería pincharía las ruedas, le robaría el pasaporte pero … ¿Jacob qué estás diciendo? ¡Piensa, Bella!- ¿en serio te la vas a llevar? ¡Uff pensé que tendría que gastarme una fortuna en insecticidas!- Alex empezó a llorar. Era un estúpido. ¿Lloraba por lo qué acababa de decir? - …No me quiero ir, otra vez …no…- dijo entre susurros. Seguramente ni tan solo escucho mi comentario descortés. Eric la miró triste.- Alex…- Eric le acaricio su cabello mojado.- ¡No quiero!- Chilló llevándose las manos a los ojos. Me dolía verla así.- Pero Eric ahora eres de la manada ¿no?- intervino Paul mirando a Sam- Sí, así es pero … Alex y Joni llevan muchos años perseguidos por los Vulturis… - ¿Qué? Pensé, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Quién iba a querer a una pulga en su clan – Tú- sonó una voz en mi interior. – Pero, estaréis a salvo si os quedáis en La Push. – Paul insistía. Odiaba que él pudiera insistir.- ¡otra vez no!- Alex seguía llorando y repitiendo eso una y otra vez. – Alex no llores cielo…- Eric la abrazó. La abrazó …como hace un momento se encontraba con migo. - ¡Odio a papá! … no quiero seguir luchando…- Susurraba. – Alex…- Eric intentaba convencerla y a la vez consolarla.- No quiero entrenar más, no quiero hacer daño a más licántropos, no quiero … sus gritos … ya no puedo más Eric…- ¿Luchar contra licántropos?. ¿Por qué? …- Esta bien Alex. Cálmate … - Alex lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.- Por favor, por favor… Eric.- Alex se separó y le señaló unas cicatrices que hasta ahora no me había percatado.- ¡No más luchas!- Me sorprendí, eran garras. ¡Sus cicatrices eran producidas por garras!. Eric hizo una mueca- Está bien pequeña… hasta que papá no venga a por vosotros… nos quedaremos- Alex lo volvió a abrazar- ¡Gracias Eric!- Eric analizó el pie de Alex y me miró.- ¡Gracias por cuidarla!- me sonroje y desvié la mirada- No ha sido nada, pero a la próxima cobro … - Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido … ¿A la próxima cobro? … Alex estaba destrozada ya mi solo se me ocurría decir idioteces. Eric levantó a su hermana en brazos. Parecía una princesa. Le susurró algo a su hermano y Eric, con Alex en brazos se dirigió a mi. – Le diré a Bella que me has ayudado. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y Eric la alejó de mi lado. Tuve una sensación extraña. **_

_**Llegué a mi casa alrededor de las 8 de la noche. Me dirigí a mi habitación. Inconscientemente abrí el cajón de mi mesita. Allí estaba la caja que contenía mi más preciado recuerdo. La abrí. El colgante en forma de colmillo permanecía intacto. Lo dibuje con las yemas de mis dedos. Me estiré en mi cama y alcé el colmillo para observarlo mejor. ¡Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco! La curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿De qué luchas estaba ablando la pulga?. Tenía que ir a verla y preguntárselo. Tenía que ir a casa de Charlie. I de paso ver a Bella. Porque es a Bella a quien amo… sisi … Bella es mi único amor. Solo es curiosidad. Pura curiosidad … Solo la quiero ver por eso … Curiosidad … . Intentaba convencerme de eso. Me levanté y me colgué el colmillo en el cuello sin pensar. Salí de mi habitación. -¿A dónde vas Jacob?- Me preguntó mi padre- me lo pensé un momento. ¿Realmente sabia a que iba?- Voy a casa de los Swan.- mi padre sonrió.- ¿A ver a Al… Bella?- ¿A qué había venido eso? – Si voy a ver a Bella. – mi padre volvió a reír y puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡Ten cuidado no te cacen!- Dijo entre risas. Definitivamente tantas horas frente al televisor le afectaban. **_

_**Me puse el casco y me subí a la moto. Apenas tardé en llegar. Y allí estaba la luz, de la humilde casa de los Swan, encendida. Algo llamó mi atención. Alex estaba en el césped estirada observando su brazo derecho. Era la primera vez que no lo tenía cubierto con el guante que tanto destacaba de los cazadores. Me acerqué sigilosamente. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera nacido cazadora?- Era una pregunta que me realizaba cada dos por tres en mi mente. Me rocé la media luna de la palma y seguidamente la cicatriz en forma de garra; las típicas cicatrices que toda la familia tenía. De pronto sentí un aroma. Ese aroma … - ¿Qué tal tu pie, Pulga?- Di un brinco. Me asusté. Pero allí estaba, como si de un sueño se tratara. - ¡DIOS! Jacob me has asustado… está mejor gracias- ¿Me había preguntado por mi pie? ¿tendría fiebre? ¿se habría dado un golpe? . En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, y mi corazón volvió a sufrir uno de sus múltiples infartos cuando estaba cerca de él.- ¡GENIAL!- exclamó. – Nos pasamos unos segundos en silencio- esto … y … ¿Bella?- bella…Bella…BELLA …. Siempre BELLA … me enfurecí. Suspiré. –Está en su habitación … con … Edward- puse los ojso en blanco. Me sentía estúpida al decir tal evidencia. – Si … quieres la llamo – dije. Frunció las cejas- Me lo suponía … no, no la llames…. Más tarde hablo con ella … - Para mi sorpresa se sentó justo a mi lado. – Me encogí de hombros de forma tímida. – En realidad … quería hablar contigo. - ¿con migo? Me estaba preocupando … seguramente tendría un virus que le estaba afectando al cerebro. - de …¿De qué? – de pronto las imágenes de la playa me vinieron a la cabeza. ¡Oh no, por favor dios mío que no me pregunte por … lo que pudo ser un beso!- Bueno … en la playa…- ¡Ai no porfa porfa ….!- Hablaste con Eric … algo sobre luchas … ¿Qué clase de luchas?- ¡gracias dios! Suspiré- Verás … los cazadores somos entrenados desde muy pequeños para poder ser mejores en las batallas. Y bueno, digamos que mi padre me entrena más fuerte que a los demás …- Me miró sorprendido- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué os persiguen los Vulturis?- suspiré. En parte era así pero no la razón más fuerte.- Bueno, esa es una de las razones, pero no el pilar … digamos que Marcus, mi padre, quiere que odie a los licántropos; Y bueno … Me hacía luchar contra ellos … - Jacob no sabía cómo reaccionar- Y … ¿des de cuándo?- Me empezaba a preguntar el por qué le contaba todo eso. Volví a suspirar. – Desde los 10 años lucho con licántropos descontrolados.- Jacob abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¿Des de los 10? Pero … ¿Por qué?- Era evidente …. Me había imprimido de un licántropo … la reputación de mi familia estaba en peligro. Me puse nerviosa y reí para disimular. Me volteé a mirarle. Hubo silencio. Me separé un mechón de pelo. – Digamos que … adoro a los licántropos y eso … en un cazador … no es muy normal – sonreí. Él se carcajeó.- ¿Adoras a los licántropos? Encima de pulga rara.- siguió riendo y no pude evitar reírme con él.- ¡Eh, no te rías!- le di un codazo- Os encuentro hermosos. Enormes pero … preciosos. – El me miró y se rió- ¡Si que pasa soy la oveja negra de la familia Shuno- me reí ante tan cierta afirmación. Me paso la mano por el hombro y puso cara travieso.- Es comprensible. Somos irresistibles.- me reí. – Solo … que … Bella es la única que no se da cuenta….- dijo triste. Pero ya estaba otra vez Bella estropeando cada momento …. Me enfadé.- Es que Jacob – puse cara traviesa- Edward, es mucho Edward ¿eh? …- Me miró con expresión enfadada- Sigue siendo una sanguijuela.- me encogí de hombros.- Bueno … quizá… pero a mí me cae bien…- puso los ojos en blanco- Bueno no quiero malgastar mi tiempo hablando de un parasito.- Me miro y se rió. Se estiró en el césped y miró a la luna. –Alex…- Pronunció mi nombre con algo de tristeza y eso me asustó.- Di…Dime …- le miré- ¿Qué sientes por Paul?- me desconcerté – Es que como… que es un poco idiota ¿no crees?- añadió. – No sé … apenas le conozco Jacob … pero … me cae bien …- ¿Por qué leches me había preguntado eso? – Si … como amigo es bueno … quizá por eso está soltero …- me extrañé- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Puso los ojos en blanco.- Nada, nada… no me hagas caso- Se oyó un ruido. Una risa hizo que Jacob se levantará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. - ¿Edward como se te ocurren esas cosas?- era la voz de mi prima. Volteé a mirarla. Allí estaba enlazando su mano con la de Edward, aquel hermoso vampiro. Edward miró a Jacob- Hola Jacob- él siempre era tan cortés … Jacob solo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Bella.- Hola Bella- cogí las muletas y intenté levantarme.- ¿Jacob? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Bella. Apenas me di cuenta. Edward ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome con las muletas. Sin que yo le dijera nada me alzó y me llevó hasta el banco de la entrada. - ¿estás bien?- El novio de mi prima, por muy parasito que fuera me caía bien.- si, Edward ¡gracias!- Noté algo parecido a un gruñido. Edward agarró a Bella por la cintura. – he venido a verte… pero me he encontrando a Alex fuera y me he quedado un rato hablando con ella.- respondió Jacob. Bella le miró extrañada. – Si Bella, como te he dicho antes Jacob me ayudó con el pie.- Le dije- ¿Eso me da puntos Bella?- Jake sonrió. Mi prima le devolvió la sonrisa.- Bueno si creo que te da dos años más en el carnet.- Sonrió. ¿de qué hablaban?- Edward besó a Bella en la mejilla.- Bueno yo me voy para mi casa.- Se acercó a su oreja y alcancé a escuchar "Te espero en tu habitación". Como cada noche Edward disimulaba su ida para que mi inocente tío no se enfadará, pero en seguida se encontraban en la habitación de Bella. Edwad besó apasionadamente a Bella y volteó a mirar a Jacob.- Buenas noches.- Seguidamente se dirigió a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. – Cuida tu pie- me dedicó una sonrisa. – Buenas noches Edward.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V: **_

_**-Buenas noches Edward- dije a mis adentros en tono burlón.- Jacob … ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?- Dijo mi adorada Bella- ¡Genial!- exclamé – Tengo una hambre de Lobo.- Me di cuenta que Alex y Bella reían por mi comentario. – ¡Pues venga vamos!- Bella señaló la puerta. Oí una tosecita.- Esto … Bella … ¿me ayudas a entrar?- Alex señalaba su pierna y las muletas. - ¡Claro Alex!- Esto … Bella… será mejor que la ayude yo … no vaya a ser que te caigas …- Bella me fulminó con la mirada. Pero era cierto Bella era la persona más torpe que conocía. Alex rio- ¡Oh no Jacob ayúdame tú! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!- Bella nos fulminó con la mirada y los dos empezamos a reír- Pues. .. os espero dentro- Dijo Bella enfadada. Alex y yo no parábamos de reír. Agarré las muletas de Alex y la ayudé a levantarse. Se la colocó, avanzó un paso pero se quedó quieta. - ¿Qué pasa Alex? ¿te duele?- Hizo una mueca - ¿Eh? … bueno, sí, un poco.- ¿Bueno voy a tener que llevarte?- Alex abrió los ojos como platos- ¡No, tranquilo, ya puedo!- Hizo otro paso y una expresión de dolor se dibujó en su rostro. Puse los ojos en blanco.- Sera mejor que te llevé o la cena se enfriará- La aupé en mis brazos y ella rodeó mi cuello con los suyos. No pesaba nada. Me di cuenta de sus mejillas color fuego. Nuestras narices volvían a estar muy juntas. Tragué saliva. Estuvimos largo rato en silencio y sin avanzar.- Tenemos que ir a dentro ¿no? – dijo Alex mordiéndose el labio inferior. Asentí con la cabeza, pero seguí sin avanzar. De nuevo esa sensación, de nuevo mis ojos mirando sus labios. De nuevo me incliné y apenas faltaba un milímetro para fundir sus labios con los míos.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Me concentré en recordar cómo debía caminar sin voltear a mirar a Alex. Busqué desesperadamente otra cosa en que ocupar mi mente o caería de nuevo en la tortura de mirarla y desearla, para luego tener que dejarla ir . Estaba seguro que solo debía querer a Bella… ¡Hablando de Bella!, me indigno sentir la esencia de la sanguijuela dentro de casa ¿No se suponía que se había ido?. Obviamente no. No la dejaba ni respirar le estaba absorbiendo la vida y pronto se la quitaría definitivamente. Me asombré al notar que esa ideas al contrario de cómo sucedía siempre no me taladraba el corazón, solo me disgustaba por que Edward fuera una sanguijuela…En el fondo, muy en el fondo sabia que se debía a la proximidad de Alex, ella estaba aferrada a mi cuerpo para no caer y yo cada dos segundos la acercaba mas de lo necesario, aunque en si la necesitaba, desde que apareció necesitaba tenerla cerca, olerla sentirla…MIA… retumbo mi mente al tiempo que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta con ella, ¡no claro que no!, ¡solo podía pensar así de Bella!, me obligué a mirarla, tan madura y responsable atendiendo a toda su familia. Bella era confiable, tierna cálida y leal, ante todo madura pero fue entonces cuando tuve el impulso de desviar mi vista hacia a Alex y verla tan hermosa, extrovertida y carismática, justo lo opuesto a Bella y eso me enloquecía, ¿cómo pude confundirme tanto de un día para otro? Me pregunté y recordé lo que sutilmente me dijo mi padre…"Claro que Bella es madura, de hecho más de lo sano para su edad, por eso encaja con Edward Cullen, él desde que tu abuelo lo conoció es moderado, de no ser un vampiro lo respetaría bastante, tú en cambio necesitas un alma mas libre como la tuya, un ser que no te ate a la madurez ,que jamás ganarás, un ser que comparta tu espíritu. Es más cuando nace un lobo, deja a un lado su otra mitad para que luego ella venga al mundo y se encuentren en el milagro de la imprimación"**_

_**BELLAP.O.V:**_

_**Alex y Jake estaban demasiado raros sin mencionar que Edward cada vez que estaba ceca de ellos dibujaba misteriosas sonrisas y suspiros de resignación. Me preguntaba que podía leer en sus mentes. Vi como Jake llegaba a la mesa de la cocina con Alex en brazos y delicadamente la depositaba en la silla como si temería romperla, de hecho me recordaba a la forma en que Edward me llevaba a la enfermería ya hace bastante tiempo, cuando olí la sangre en la clase del señor Banner. ¡ok! Bella estás delirando; Edward se debatía entre el amor y la sed, no es como si Jake se debatiera entre amar a mi prima e ignorarla..me dije, alejé esa estúpida suposición inmediatamente de mi mente. Era absurdo con ,lo mal que se llevaban pero de nuevo recordé como inicio mi historia con Ed, acaso les sucedía lo mismo y si era así ,¿yo podría afrontar ver día a día a mi Jake con mi prima?...debía alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente ,no me hacían bien así que me concentre en terminar de servir la cena. Contra más rápido cenáramos mas rápido podría estar junto a Edward, que estaría como cada noche esperándome, perfecto sobre mi descolorida cama, la sola perspectiva de verlo me alegro y sonreí estúpidamente mientras llenaba el plato de Eric que miraba suspicaz a Jake, mi padre estaba muy ocupado charlando con Joni sobre el último partido trasmitido por la tele y apenas había saludado a Jake, en definitiva cada miembro de la familia tenia su universo personal, yo solo debía concentrarme en el mío, llamado Edward Cullen, aunque justo ahora no pudiera apartar la vista de Jacob que miraba de reojo a mi prima.**_

_**La comida trascurría con naturalidad, Alex tímida solo alzaba los ojos de su plato lo necesario, Jake tenia un extraño tic en el cuello por que daba impresión que pretendía girar la vista hacia mi prima pero ,como si fuera una reacción severa, acomodaba de nuevo violentamente su cabeza mirando hacia el plato y de vez en cuando me dirigía sonrisas nerviosas a mi. Mi padre como todos los días estaba demasiado absorto en masticar y tragar y Eric había cambiado su alegre expresión por una meditabunda, me preguntaba que le sucedía, pero pronto me saco de la duda cuando de improvisto golpeo la mesa y miro fijamente a Charlie antes de decir —¡¡Tío, me voy de la casa!!— todos nos atragantamos con lo que estaba en nuestras bocas, por un segundo trate de recordar a Maniobra de Heimlich, hasta que Alex consiguió hablar —¡¡¿qué dices?!!— fue lo único que se escucho. Fué un grito realmente ensordecedor Jake se tapo los oidos con las manos, mientras Eric ponía las manos en alto como signo de rendición y pedía que lo dejaran hablar. Mi padre solo lo observaba con ojos llenos de desaprobación y sospecha —Veréis, creo que es evidente que soy una persona adulta y responsable; generalmente estoy pendiente de mis hermanos y realmente, tío no deseo ocasionar molestias, ya me he comprado una casa donde podré tener la independencia que un chico como yo necesita, ya sabes, Charlie, soy como tu; un lobo solitario— no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante las palabras de mi primo, era tan bipolar, casi al mismo grado que Edward, tal vez por eso se llevan tan bien.**_

_**¿Y nosotros, Eric?- Dijo mi primo menor- Bueno… tendréis vuestras habitaciones para cuando me vengáis a visitar.- Eric acarició el pelo de Joni. Desvié la mirada para ver la reacción de mi prima. Solo miraba a su hermano con rabia.- ¡Oh vamos renacuaja! ¿No te me vas a poner sentimental, No?- Alex hizo una mueca. Eric se dirigió a hacía ella. Alex lo abrazó.- Mas te vale que mi habitación sea una de las más grandes- dijo entre sollozos. Realmente Alex y Eric estaban muy unidos. Tenía envidia de mis primos, yo era hija única y siempre había deseado un hermano. Volteé a mirar a Jacob. En su mirada había desconcierto y miraba a Alex abrazada a su hermano. - ¡Oh bueno, bueno chicos! Ya es hora de ir a la cama, ¿no creéis?- Eric asintió y agarró a Alex por sorpresa y se la cargó como si de un saco se tratara. - ¡Me voy a comer un saco de patatas!- Me di cuenta que le hacía cosquillas. Alex reía, parecía una cría de 3 años con su padre.- ¡Eric ya basta!- se reía. Dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro y miré a Jacob de reojo. ¡Había dibujado una risa torcida!- **__**¡**__**Eric!- Eric reía a carcajada limpia mientras la llevaba a cuestas hacía el desván. – ¡Atácala hermano!- Joni se levantó de la mesa y corrió detrás de sus hermanos, divertido.- ¡Jacob, si quieres tenemos sitio de sobra arriba en el desván!- dijo mi padre riéndose de sus sobrinos- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! … No gracias Charlie, creo que … iré a dormir a mi casa, pero gracias por la oferta. Jacob me ayudó con la mesa.- Gracias Jake…- No quería que se fuera. Pero … ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué esta sensación?- Buenas noches Bella- Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Jacob!- exclamé al verle atravesar la puerta- ¿Si?- Hice una mueca.- Nada, déjalo…. **_

_**Cerró la puerta y pude oír el motor de su moto negra alejarse. Suspiré. Dirigí la mirada a las escaleras, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Allí esta él, perfecto como siempre. **_

_**Pasaron dos semanas desde ese día. Alex y mis primos se pasaban el día en La Push, y cuando no estaban allí, Paul estaba en casa junto con Embry y Quil, Alguna vez venía Jacob, pero la verdad eran más bien pocas. **_

_**Me levanté contenta. Iba a ser un gran día para mi, los Cullen y mis primos iban a estar juntos; incluida Clarise, mi nueva prima neófito, se controlaba bastante la sed gracias a los entrenamientos de Jasper. Emmett estaba con mi prima embobado, insistía a Rosalie en quedársela como mascota, según él, Alex era muy … ¿mona?. **_

_**Edward me besó el cuello. Me estremecí.- Vamos Bella, vida mía, vístete. Pronto os vendremos a buscar para ir a casa de Eric.- me giré y le besé en los labios.- ¡No tardes en regresar!- le dije en un susurro. Él sonrió y me separó un mechón del pelo justo detrás de la oreja. En un segundo Edward desapareció. Me dirigí al baño para dedicarme 4 minutos humanos.**_

_**Me dirigí al salón. Mis primos vestidos con ropa vieja y chaquetas en mano me esperaban. Sonreí. Seguramente sería un día genial. En menos de un minuto el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Abrí la puerta de un salto. Allí estaba, mi novio y la mayoría de los Cullen. Faltaba Carlise y Esme. Clarise entró de golpe pero no me abrazó solo me dedicó una sonrisa. Sabía que no debía permanecer durante mucho tiempo a mi lado, por el simple hecho de tener una insaciable sed de sangre, nada más. Miró a sus hermanos y a ellos no pudo evitar darles un abrazo, corto, pero un abrazo. **_

_**Salimos en dirección a los coches. Emmett se abalanzó encima de Alex. –Me estás ahogando Emmett- dijo Alex entre risas. – ¡¡¡Es que eres tan mona!!!- Rosalie los observaba con desprecio. Nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos a la frontera entra La Push y Forks. **_

_**Allí estaba la casa de Eric, era pequeña, pero hermosa. Aparquemos y saquemos los botes de pintura.- ¿De qué color quieres el salón Eric?- le pregunté- Quizá de un color carne amarillento- Dijo sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar a su hermana Clarise. Sin duda el estar juntos le hacía feliz. **_

_**Empezamos a pintar por el piso de abajo. Llevábamos un rato trabajando cuando se oyó un chillido.- ¡Joni!- Joni había empapado de pintura a Clarise y se reía. Esta se vengó con un brochazo de pintura blanca. Joni rio y mojó el pincel en la pintura y lo sacudió, dando, esta vez a Alex. Esta que era mucho más bruta, y con el pie ya curado cogió uno de los cubos y corrió a lanzárselos a Joni. Joni se agachó y sin querer la pintura mancho a Edward. - ¿Qué demonios?- Exclamó. Pude sentir la risa de Alice y los demás. Intenté aguantar la mía, hasta que no pude más. Edward se enfureció y salpicó a Alice. - ¡Bella ponte a salvo!- Dijo Edward entre risas. Pero era demasiado tarde Eric acababa de pintarme el jersey y corrí ha vengarme. **_

_**Estaba todo muy divertido cuando de pronto Alex y los Cullen se pararon en seco. - ¡Están enfadados!¡vienen hacía aquí!- dijo Alex. ¿Quién venía?- Se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Eric se apresuró a abrirla.-¡Sam!- se sorprendió. Eric salió por la puerta cerrándola justo después. Alex, a pesar de eso, la abrió y salió, los demás la imitamos. - ¿Qué se supone que haces Eric?- Dijo Paul- ¿De qué parte estas?- añadió.- Eric estaba temblando y la mandíbula muy apretada.- Estamos en la frontera no hemos traspasado la línea.- dijo Clarise en defensa de su hermano.- ¡Oh habló la asquerosa neófita!- no logré alcanzar saber quien soltó tal blasfemia.- ¡No te metas con mi hermana saco de pelo!- Dijo Joni.- ¿Ya ves Bella?¡Has conseguido que uno del clan prefiera a tus sucios parásitos…!- me sorprendí. Era mi Jacob- ¿Qué estás diciendo Jacob?¡No le hables así a Bella o me obligaras a matarte!- Dijo Edward en mi defensa.- ¡Paul, tranquilízate!- dijo Alex al ver lo alterado que estaba su amigo.- ¡No creo que sea para tanto!- Lo que había iniciado como un día genial estaba desencadenando una batalla. Paul pareció intentar calmarse.- ¡Tu cállate Pulga asquerosa!- Jacob sí que estaba furioso. No entendía el por qué. . ¡A mí no me mandas callar!- Todo pasó muy rápido. Eric se había trasformado y Paul también y se disponían a luchar. Alex chilló- ¡Los Cullen Largaros si no queréis iniciar una guerra!¡ No podré retenerlos por mucho tiempo!. Me di cuenta que Alex decía eso tarareando. Estaba utilizando su poder. Edward me agarró. Los Cullen se dirigieron a sus coches y obedecieron a Alex. Mi prima Clarise se marchó con ellos. Edward, sin embargo, se quedó con migo.- Vamos Bella- me ordenó.- Pero…. – no quería dejar a mis primos…. a Jake… peleándose. Puse notar como Sam ordenaba a los demás retirarse y estos obedecieron. Eric y Paul se adentraron en el bosque luchando el uno contra el otro. Alex no los siguió, solo agitaba el rostro en forma de negación. Jacob se quedó y empezó a aplaudir- ¿de qué te ríes Jacob?- le preguntó Joni con furia.- ¡Enhorabuena Bella!¡Felicidades de verdad!¡Has conseguido que luchemos entre nosotros!- Edward soltó un gruñido e hizo símbolo de avanzar. Lo frené.- ¡Jacob basta ya!- Jacob rió- ¡todo el mundo prefiere a tus sanguijuelas!¿Estarás contenta no?-Sam apoyó su mano al hombro de Jacob- ¡Vámonos Jacob!- Jacob hizo una mueca- ¡No, Sam!- Alex lo miraba con odio.- ¡Incluso la pulga prefiere pasar un día con ese grandullón!- Supe perfectamente a quien se refería. Emmett y Alex des de que se conocieron estaban muy unidos.- ¡Enhorabuena Bella de verdad!- Mi furia aumentaba. Como soltará otra idiotez no respondía de mí. - ¿Qué es lo próximo? ¡Dime Bella!- ¡ya estaba harta!- ¿Qué pasa Jacob? ¿Te molesta que haya elegido a Edward? ¡aprende a vivir con ello!- Alex me miró asimbrada. Me arrepentí al instante de haber dicho eso en voz alta. A Edward, pero, no le disgustó y Joni me aplaudió.- ¡Pues mira, si , me jode que lo eligieras a él! ¡Perdona por no ser "Don perfecto Cullen"!- exclamó. Avancé unos pasos- ¡Jacob espera! ¡yo no…!- No quería haber dicho eso, no quería herirlo, pero me había sacado de mis casillas.- ¡Déjame en paz Bella!- Jacob desapareció entre los árboles. - ¡aleluya!- dijo mi primo. Me sentía ruin, despreciable. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir decirle eso?- ¡Edward ves a buscarlo!- exclamé. Jacob estaría a kilómetros de distancia, con mi paso de caracol no lo alcanzaría. Necesitaba pedirle perdón. Edward me miró con descontento.- Bella, no puedo… se ha adentrado en territorio Quileute.- dijo con expresión dolorosa al no poder cumplir mi deseo. Edward miró a Alex- ¡Ah no! ¡No, no, no, Edward no pienso ir tras él!- ¡claro Alex tenía la rapidez de un cazador, seguramente lo alcanzaría.- ¡por favor Alex!- le supliqué. Me miró con resignación y empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque.- ¡ESTO SOLO ME PASA A MI, UNA CAZADORA OBEDECIENDO A UN VAMPIRO!¿PUEDO SER MÁS RARA?.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**Al adentrarme en el bosque empezó a lloviznar. ¿Qué más me podía pasar?. Tropecé- ¡Gen Swan no te he ordenado que te actives!- dije en voz alta. Estaba empapada de barro. Divisé una silueta sentada en la raíz de un árbol. Era Jacob y estaba mojado.-¡Malditas hormonas!- pensé- ¡Eh, Tú, Perro!- Me acerqué. No me miró. – ¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!- Chillé.- ¿Estás… estás…estás….?- Me puse colorada como un tomate- ¿Desnudo?- seguramente Jacob se había transformado de la rabia contenida y vuelto a su forma humana poco antes de llegar yo.**_

_**Me acerqué y le entregué mi chaqueta para que se tapara. Me acaché para poder mirarle a la cara. – Jacob….¿estás bien?...- hice una mueca.- ¡No ves que no!¡Déjame solo!- Dijo casi chillando.- Jacob, escucha, Bella…- Me fulminó con la mirada- ¡Bella siempre elige a esos parásitos antes que a nadie!- Me estaba empezando a enfadar.- ¡Escucha Jacob!- le cogí por los hombros.- ¡Bella quiere hablar contigo!, ¡Esta mal y quiere arreglar las cosas!- Sin querer temblé. Hacía frio y la lluvia no ayudaba. De pronto noté como caían lágrimas por las mejillas de Jacob. No podía verle así, impulsivamente lo abracé- Jacob no llores…-noté como me devolvió el abrazo y, como siempre, el rosado invadió mi rostro. Me retiré suavemente de su abrazo y le sonreí.- ¡Tengo una idea!- Jacob me miró extrañado. Había parado de llorar. - ¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta de la playa junto con los demás?- hizo una mueca de desagrado- ¡No tengo humor para fiestas!- le miré mal- Bella estará allí y podréis arreglar las cosas…-Por una extraña razón Jacob me miró con odio- ¿Y tú, por qué me ofreces ayuda?- Me levanté de golpe- ¡Encima que te intento ayudar con Bella, Bah maldito perro desagradecido!- hice intento de irme pero algo me retuvo- Me siento fatal Alex- lo dijo con un tono tan triste que volví a agacharme- ¡Intenta arreglarlo con ella, esta noche, en la fiesta!- le sonreí.- ¡Estaaa biienn!- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Vendrás?- se me iluminó la cara. Suspiró- ¡Si vendré!- aplaudí- ¡Genial!- Jacob hizo una risa nerviosa- ¿Va a ir esa sanguijuela?-justo cuando le iba a responder se oyó un ruido en los arbustos.-¡Eric, Paul!- estaban allí solo con unos shorts.- Renacuaja, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡llevo tiempo buscándote!- Paul le entregó un short a Jacob. Una vez se lo puso me entrego la chaqueta- ¡Esto mejor quédatela!- le dije tímida. Eric rió. De pronto mi hermano se transformó y me indicó que subiera a su lomo. Me subí.- ¡Nos vemos en la playa!- grité mientras me alejaba. **_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Pasaron unas horas hasta que nos decidimos poner camino a la playa. No era la famosa playa de la Push, así que mi novio y su familia podrían ir con nosotros. Eso me emocionaba. Alex me había dicho que Jacob estaría allí dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. Eso me sorprendía pensé que el orgullo de Jacob no le permitiría venir. Justo al llegar a la playa con Eric y mis demás primos, unas manos frías como el mármol me cubrieron los ojos. - ¿Quién soy?- dijo una voz terciopelada y perfecta- ¿Mi razón de existir?¿El amor de mi vida?- le aparté las manos. Me giré y observé un brillo en sus ojos al escuchar mis palabras. Nos besamos. Me olvidé de respirar. Me di cuenta que Jacob estaba apoyado en un árbol situado a lo lejos. Miré a Edward- Debo hablar con él- hice una mueca de disculpa. A pesar de odiar las fiestas Edwrad estaba allí. Eso me gustaba. Pero tenía que hablar con mi amigo, debía arreglar las cosas. Me dirigí hacía él y me senté a su lado. La música empezó a sonar.- Jacob, verás…- Dije indecisa- no me gustó tu comportamiento esta mañana. Odio pelarme contigo. Eres mi mejor amigo y estuviste con migo cuando más lo necesitaba. No te quiero perder…-Me cogió la mano y me miró a los ojos- Perdona. Es solo que esas sangui…-hice una mueca- Yo tampoco quiero perderte.-Dijo sin apartar su mirada. De fondo se oía la voz de mi prima cantando. Jacob dirigió la mirada al escenario. Alex y Paul estaban bailando encima de él. Noté un gruñido justo a mi lado. De repente mi amigo se levantó.- Bella luego hablamos.- se fue dirección al escenario.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**¿Qué se creía el imbécil de Paul?. Sentía una rabia profunda. Me dirigí al escenario. Embry me barró el paso.- ¡Ei Jacob! ¿Paul va a por faena eh?- ¿A por faena? me pregunté- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Embry hizo cara de desconcierto.- ¿En serio no te has enterado?- Hace dos días … Paul se confesó a Alex. La ama Jacob … ¿No me dirás que no te habías enterado?- Le agarré por la camiseta- ¿Y qué le respondió ella?- Dije con furia.- ¡Ei!¡Tranquilo!...¡Le dijo que se lo tenía que pensar! ¿Pero a ti que más te da Jacob?- me enfurecí ¿qué se tenía que pensar el que?. Vi como Paul se acercaba demasiado a Alex. Solté a Embry y corrí al escenario. Agarré a Alex por el brazo y la obligue a bajar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me la llevé al bosque.- ¡Auu, Jacob, me haces daño!- Mustió. - ¡Suéltame!¿Dónde me llevas? – Estaba furioso.- ¡Lejos del estúpido de Paul!- Me sorprendí al escuchar eso de mi boca. - ¿Te gusta que te manoseé el primero que se te cruce?- Hizo intento de soltarse- ¿Perdona?¿ qué insinúas con eso?- cada vez estaba más furioso.- ¡Ese imbécil de Paul…!- Hizo otro intento de soltarse- ¡Paul no es ningún imbécil!- Apreté los puños y la solté. Ella se acarició la muñeca. - ¿No te has dado cuenta?¡Intentaba besarte!- le dije gritando- ¿Y eso que más te da?- Chilló- ¡Eres una cría inmadura Alex Shuno!- Alzó los brazos y los agitó- ¡Habló el reí de la madurez!- apreté aún más los puños.- ¿Me has traído aquí para llamarme inmadura y … Pu…?¡Será mejor que me largué!- dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir. No quería que se fuera con ese estúpido. La agarré del brazo la giré y la presioné contra mi cuerpo. Le alcé la cara y la besé. Sus labios eran cálidos, dulces y tiernos. Para mi sorpresa me siguió el beso. Le agarré la cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello. Sencillamente no quería que aquello acabara. Entrelazar sus labios con los míos era la mejor sensación experimentada hasta el momento.**_

_**Parecieron horas, horas perdidas en aquel hermoso laberinto del que no quería salir. ¡Sus labios eran tan dulces!. De pronto se apartó suavemente y me miró con dulzura, y a la vez tristeza. Aprisionó su cara contra mi pecho y me abrazó por la cintura.- ¡Adelante!- dijo con una voz muy apagada. No entendí lo que me quería decir.- ¡Ya puedes burlarte de mí!- Me quedé sorprendido. ¿Burlarme de ella? Noté algo húmedo. ¿Estaba llorando? Mi corazón se encogió al oír uno de sus sollozos. – No me estoy burlando de ti Alex- le acaricié el pelo. Se apartó y se separó de mí.-¡Soy una estúpida anormal!- me extrañé de su reacción.- Alex no eres ninguna estúpida… anormal si … pero estúpida …- me fulminó con la mirada- ¿Qué no soy estúpida?- empezó a aplaudir- ¡Te felicito Jacob!¡Una broma perfecta! ¿Te has divertido mucho?- ¿broma? ¿ De qué estaba hablando?- ¿No te ha gustado el beso o qué?- pregunte ya enfurecido.-¡NO!- exclamó. Eso me dolió.- ¿No? ¡Pues bien que lo has seguido, PULGA!- ya estaba furioso.-¡Tienes razón lo he seguido! ¿Sabes por qué?- Agitó las manos y cerró sus puños.- ¡Por qué soy una maldita cazadora, enamorada de un estúpido licántropo que para colmo ama a una Humana que esta perdidamente loca por un vampiro!- Gritó. Me quedé callado. Alex clavó la mirada en el suelo. ¡Acababa de decir que me amaba! Alex dio media vuelta.-¡Espera!- grité agarrándole del brazo.- ¡Repite eso!- le dije mirando esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.-¿Para qué? Creo que lo has oído perfectamente. Además no quiero más burlas por tu parte, Jacob.- A pesar de su mirada de furia y sus lágrimas, no podía evitar sentirme feliz. ¡Me amaba! Me repetía una y otra vez. De pronto me vino a la cabeza sus palabras. "Mi mamá dice que cuando queremos mucho a una persona, el mejor regalo es un beso". Por aquel entonces me enamoré perdidamente de ella. ¡Era un estúpido! Todo este tiempo. Y me acababa de dar cuenta ahora.- ¿Por qué no te gustó el beso?- dije por fin. Alex agachó la mirada.- Porque amas a Bella, Jacob…- ¡Bella! Exclamé en mi interior.- Alex yo …- No me dejó acabar. Me selló la boca con su dedo. –Sé que tan solo ha sido un beso impulsivo, tranquilo … - Alex se secó las lagrimas y me dedicó una sonrisa.- ¡Será mejor que volvamos! ¡Eric estará preocupado!- Se soltó de mi mano y empezó a andar.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**¿Por qué demonios Jacob había reaccionado de tal forma?- me dije. Noté un dolor punzante. ¿Eran celos?- De pronto una fría pero a la vez dulce mano se deslizó por mi mejilla.-¿Bella, estás bien?- desvié la mirada y allí estaba. Edward Cullen, el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra, preocupándose, una vez más, por mí.- ¡Si estoy bien!- mentí. Le dediqué una sonrisa. Me dio un beso en la frente y me invitó a ayudarme a levantar, puesto que me había quedado petrificada en aquel árbol. La música seguía sonando.-¿Me concedes este baile?- dijo entre risas. Sin duda sabía cuál sería mi respuesta. - ¡Sabes que no me gusta bailar, Edward!- me levanté con su ayuda y quedé abrazada a su duro cuerpo. A pesar del frio que desprendía era una sensación sumamente agradable. Mis mejillas se volvieron color rosado de pronto. -¡Cuánto echaré de menos eso!- dijo acariciándolas. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Mi transformación no iba a tardar mucho. De pronto la música empezó a ser más calmada. Seguramente la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar. Pero eso no supuso un cambio de idea para Edward. Me alzó y puso mis pies encimad e los suyos. Aquello me recordó a la última vez que bailamos. Empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro provocando que ambos bailáramos bajo la luz de la luna. Aquello empezaba a gustarme. Edward hacía que me olvidara de todas mis preocupaciones. Él sin duda. Era lo más importante de mi vida, lo amaba. Me acurruqué en su pecho de mármol y dejé que sus pies guiaran los míos. Era simplemente perfecto.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Por muy beso instintivo que fuera me dolía que me hubiera besado enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de mi prima Bella. **_

_**Estábamos llegando a la playa cuando tropecé, para variar, con una rama. Jacob rápidamente me agarró por la cintura para evitar mi caída. De pronto volvíamos a estar abrazados y la nariz muy pegada a la del otro. **_

_**PAUL P.O.V:**_

_**¿Qué mosca le había picado al imbécil de Jacob Black? Después de que Embry y los demás intentaran calmarme y evitar mi transformación me adentré en el bosque con el fin de partirle la cara a ese destroza planes. **_

_**Algo llamó mi atención. Dos sombras inmóviles. Me acerqué con cautela. Allí estaban. Mi adorada y preciosa Alex muy cerca del que yo creía mi amigo, Jacob Black. Me enfurecí. Empecé a temblar y apreté la mandíbula. No permitiría que aquel lobo mugriento la tocara. ¡Alex Shuno era mía!**_

_**JACOB BLACK:**_

_**La volvía a tener tan cerca de mí… De nuevo esa sensación, la sensación de poseerla, de sentirla mía. Tenía que besarla, tenía que hacerlos aun que luego, por alguna razón, me abofeteara. ¡Un lobo cazado por una pulga! Eso era exactamente lo que era. Nos miramos largo rato sin saber qué hacer. Le rocé los labios con mi dedo pulgar. Ella apartó la cara y intentó librarse de mi abrazo. No quería dejarla ir. Era un loco obsesionado. La deseaba.**_

_**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Se oyó de fondo. Desvié la mirada hacía donde provenía la voz. - ¡Paul!- exclamó Alex. Paul me fulminó con la mirada, en cambio a Alex le hizo una mirada triste y un gesto de negación y se dispuso a marcharse. Alex se libró de mí y corrió tras él. -¡Paul, espera, no es lo que parece!- Dijo agarrándole del hombro. ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? ¿A caso eran algo? ¿Le abría dado una respuesta mientras hablaba con Bella? …¡Bella! … ¿Qué demonios te pasa Jacob? ¡Piensa en Bella!. Puse las manos en la cabeza. ¡No quería pensar en Bella! Me esforzaba pero solo veía al estúpido de Paul discutiendo con la pulga asesina, con… Alex. - ¡En vez de jugar con migo haberme dicho des de un principio que ese chico que te gusta y que quieres olvidar es Jacob! ¡Me siento un estúpido!- El cuerpo de Paul temblaba. Observé a Alex. De sus ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas.- ¡Pa…Paul ,yo..!- Paul abrió los ojos como platos. Sin duda sabía actuar muy bien ya que pude apreciar una media sonrisa cuando de los ojos de Alex empezaron a saltar lágrimas. ¡Era un imbécil! - ¡Alex no llores!- la abrazó y la beso en el pelo. Me estaba enfureciendo y empecé a temblar. –Está bien Alex, tranquila.- Ese estúpido la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que eran ¡MIOS! Apreté la mandíbula. Tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no transformarme. Paul la cogió por la barbilla y le alzó la cara. – De todas formas tu quieres olvidarlo … ¿no? – Alex desvió la mirada para observarme.- ¡Oh no! ¡Jacob!- Notó que me estaba transformando. De pronto una voz terciopelada y dulce resonó en mi cabeza. No me había dado cuanta que tenía los ojos cerrados y que me encontraba agachado en el suelo. Esa voz era realmente preciosa. Me calmé y abrí los ojos. Allí estaban esos ojos verdes observándome. La voz seguía. - ¿Estas mejor?- me dijeron esos labios. Alcé la cara.- ¡Si estoy mejor!- me levanté de un brinco- ¡Anda ya puedes ir con Paul a besuquearte!- era imbécil o me lo hacía. ¡Maldito orgullo! Eso solo se le podía ocurrir a mí. Alex se enfureció.- ¡Que te den Jacob!- Pude oír la risa de Paul. Alex caminó en dirección a Paul.- ¡Maldita Pulga!- Chillé sin duda … era imbécil …**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Sin duda la fiesta estaba acabando y mi prima no aparecía. Edward y yo nos encontrábamos acurrucados en el árbol. - ¿Estás bien Bella?- me preguntó. No me había dado cuenta de mi largo silencio.- Sí, estoy bien. Tan solo estaba pensando.- Frunció el ceño. Me reí. Una vez más agradecí ser la única a la que no pudiera leer los pensamientos. - ¿En qué pensabas? - Me acarició.- En que… después de todo, a pesar de ser una fiesta … no ha estado tan mal.- mentí de nuevo. Él sonrió.- La verdad sí, es agradable tener a mi meteoro rodeada por mis brazos bajo este manto de estrellas.- Me acarició la mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla y me alzó el rostro. Me acarició el labio y me besó. Sus labios eran fríos, pero no importaba. Era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Sus labios junto a los míos…¿Podía pedir algo más? De pronto dos sombras salieron de los árboles, seguidas de una tercera.- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Saco de pelo!- escuché. Edward y yo miramos en esa dirección. - ¡Cuidado todos, la pulga asesina me va a atacar!- reconocí esa voz- ¿Por qué no te callas Jacob?- esa voz era masculina. - ¡Ya sé, le compraré un bozal!- Era Alex. Me levanté, agarré la fría mano de Edward y me dirigí a ver qué pasaba. - ¿Un bozal? ¡vaya si qué me quieres que te gastarás dinero en mí!- miré a Jacob- ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Noté como Edward soltaba una risita. Sin duda ya sabía perfectamente que había pasado.-Este estúpido de tu amigo, Bella, le ofrecen ayuda y solo hace que faltar el respeto. – No me había dicho anda nuevo. Sabía perfectamente como era Jacob.- ¿y tú? ¡encima de pulga mentirosa!- Alex puso cara de no poderse creer lo que acababa de oír.- ¿Ah sí?- le señaló- ¡Sí!- respondió Jacob- ¿Sí?- dijo ella con furia- ¡Sí!- respondió mi amigo. Me estaba mareando. No entendía nada. - ¡Pues vale!¡Estúpido lobo de 3 metros!- Alex estaba muy furiosa. ¿Qué abría pasado en el bosque?. Pude ver a Paul sonriente ante la absurda discusión.- ¿Alguien ha hablado? ¡me ha parecido oír algo! ¡Anda mira si aquí estas …¡Pulga!- dijo con desprecio. -¡Ya vale los dos!- exclamé. Alex cruzó los brazos en símbolo de enfado y Jacob arrugó el morro. -¡Bah, vámonos Paul!- Alex le ofreció la mano a Paul. Entonces alguien se la agarró.- ¡Tú no te vas con él!- La voz de Jacob era seria. - ¡Suéltame!- Jacob la empujó hacía él - ¡No, no te voy a soltar!**_

_**JACOB P.O.V**_

_**Actué impulsivamente. No quería que la pulga estuviera con Paul. Pero Bella estaba allí, debía arreglar esto como fuera.- ¡Corre Paul, yo la retengo, corre rocíate de insecticida antes de que te pique!- Noté un empujón bastante fuerte. Era Paul- ¡ Gracias por el consejo, pero prefiero que me pique!- Dijo ese estúpido llevando a Alex de la mano. Su risita me perforaba los oídos. Alex y Paul se dirigieron hacía la multitud de personas. Estaba realmente rabioso.**_

_**De pronto oí una voz- ¡Jacob! ¿Qué ha pasado en el bosque?- Era Bella, mi adorada Bella, pero estaba demasiado furioso con la pulga y el inestable como para ser cordial.- ¿Por qué tenéis qué ser primas?- dije sin pensar. Bella puso cara de desconcierto.- ¡No te preocupes por mí, tu sigue disfrutando de la fiesta con tu chupasangre!- No le di tiempo a responder. Me adentré en el bosque. Necesitaba pensar.**_

_**PAUL P.O.V**_

_**No sabía qué había pasado en el bosque, al menos no del todo; pero esa era mi oportunidad. Quería a Alex, y a pesar de que ella amaba perdidamente al imbécil de mi amigo, había decidido que eso no sería ningún problema para conquistarla. Era cierto que con nada me descontrolaba, pero des de la llegada de Alex mi control había mejorado, quizá por el simple echo de quererla, no lo sé. Debía aprovechar esta discusión como fuera.- ¡Alex!- la llamé ella volteó a mirarme.- ¡Dime!- me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa- Verás… Me … me preguntaba si … - Alcé la vista para mirarla.- Si … bueno … mañana querrías quedar con migo … ya sabes, para dar un paseo …- Alex puso expresión de sorpresa- mmm … ¡Está bien! – No me lo creía. - ¿Entonces, sí?- agitó la cabeza en símbolo de aprobación. La abracé y le di una vuelta en el aire. Ella rió.- ¡Alex, venga, nos vamos!- Gritó su hermano Eric. A pesar de la pelea del otro día, me caía bien. Alex me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo adiós con la mano. - ¡Nos vemos mañana!- me gritó a lo lejos y abrazada del chupasangre musculoso. **_

_**A la mañana siguiente sentí el olor característico de los cazadores. Eric y Alex se acercaban en coche. Llamaron a la puerta. Abrí sin pensármelo dos veces y la abracé- ¡Hola Alex!- era tan pequeña, y como consiguiente, fácil de abrazar.- ¡Paul, me … estas …. Ahogando!- me retiré suavemente. Vi como Eric se alejaba.- ¡Vaya perdona!- ella sonrió. - ¿Bueno, y … a donde me vas a llevar?- La agarré de la mano y le pasé un casco y una venda negra.- ¡Póntela en los ojos!- exclamé. Puso cara de pocos amigos pero lo hizo. La ayudé a montarse en mi moto y nos dirigimos a aquel lugar.**_

_**La ayudé a bajar y a quitarse el casco. Me coloqué detrás de ella y le desaté la venda.- ¡Waw! ¡Paul es hermoso!- La llevé a un lago situado en medio del bosque.- Yo vengo aquí cuando, bueno …- hice una risa nerviosa- Te descontrolas …- asentí con la cabeza. Le agarré la mano y la llevé a la orilla- ¡Mira he amarrado una barca! – Alex se subió de inmediato. La desamarré y me subí junto con ella. **_

_**Llegamos a la mitad del lago y ella se subió al borde de la barca.- ¿Sabes? ¡Cuándo era pequeña acompañaba a mi padre a pescar …! – Al decir eso se puso triste. Tenía que hacer algo. - ¡Alex! ¿Sabes que va a pasar ahora mismo?- Me miró con desconcierto- ¿no…?- Empecé a agitar la barca. Alex cayó al agua y yo la seguí. Entre risas ella me salpicó. La cogí y la lancé. - ¡AHH! ¡Paul ya te vale!- reía. - ¡Ah, tú has empezado a salpicarme!- Me señaló con un dedo.- ¡Y tú me has tirado al agua!- Los dos empezamos a reír.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V: **_

_**Embry, ¿No se supone que Paul también venia al acantilado, hoy?- Embry se puso pálido de repente. Me extrañé. - ¿Embry?- soltó una risa nerviosa. - ¿No te lo ha dicho?- Dijo Quil- ¿Decirme el qué?- Me estaba poniendo nervioso.- ¡Paul está con Alex en el lago!- Abrí los ojos como platos y los fulminé con la mirada. Corrí hacia mi moto y me dispuse a llegar al lago. Aparqué un tanto lejos. Oí unas risas. Allí estaban en el agua riéndose el Idiota inestable de Paul con la Pulga asesina, con Alex. Pude observar como Paul subía a la barca, entre risas y ayudaba a Alex a subir. Ambos se quedaron muy juntos. Apreté los puños. Estaba desesperado.**_

_**PAUL P.O.V: **_

_**Alex se recostó en la barca. Noté un suspiro.- Paul … sé …, sé que te tendría que haber dicho des de un principio que estaba enamorada de Jacob, perdóname … yo … - Se inclinó- Tranquila eso … ya se me ha pasado el enfado …- Ella sonrió y se puso las manos en la cabeza.- ¡ARGG! ¡Mira que intentó sacarlo de mi cabeza! ¡Pero … cuánto más lo intento más se queda! ¡Ya sé que ama a Bella! … ¡Maldito Perro!¡Ojalá lo pudiera borrar de alguna manera! – Esta era una ocasión perfecta. Le agarré la barbilla y la miré a los ojos.- ¡Yo te ayudaré a olvidar!- Rocé mis labios tiernamente con los suyos. Eran dulces y suaves. Me apartó.- Paul … yo … esto no está bien …- Giró la cara.- Será mejor que vayamos a la orilla- Me dijo. Estaba apenado, así que solo asentí y la llevé. **_

_**JACOB P.O.V: **_

_**Algo en mi interior acababa de hacerse pedazos al verlos besarse. Una furia se apoderó de mí. A pesar de ver como Alex lo rechazaba, esa furia iba en aumento. La barca se acercaba. Paul la amarró a la orilla y ayudó a bajar a Alex. Alex me miró de inmediato. - ¿JACOB?- dijo sorprendida. Paul me miró con rabia. - ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Miré a Alex. Tenía que buscar cualquier escusa para hablar con ella.- Alex, Tu prima Bella, está preocupada, no has dicho exactamente a donde ibas … y están preocupados. – Paul me miró- ¿No ves que está bien? ¡Lárgate! – Mi furia era cada vez mayor.- ¡No estoy hablando contigo imbécil!- Alex me mató con su mirada- ¡No le llames imbécil! – estaba rabioso al verla defendiendo a Paul- ¿Prefieres idiota, inútil?- ¿Prefieres que te de una patada en tus partes?- me dijo ella en tono burlón.- ¡Tú estás muy mal de la cabeza, Jacob!- Dijo el inestable de Paul.- Tal vez, pero es por otra cosa por la que pierdo la cabeza.- Desvié la mirada a Alex, la cual me miró extrañada. - ¿Qué te largas o te echo?- Dijo Paul temblando y apretando la mandíbula. Sin duda empezaba a transformarse. -¡Yo no me voy sin Alex!- Exclamé- ¿Sin mi? Me sé el camino solita, Jacob Black.- Escuché como Alex le tarareaba algo a Paul y este se tranquilizó. – Bella me ha dicho que te lleve con migo.- Alex volvió a poner esa mirada de furia que, no sabía la razón, tanto me gustaba.- ¡ Oh! ¡Ya me extrañaba! ¡Bella, Bella y más Bella! ¿Si te dice que te tires de un puente también lo harías?- Noté su furia.- Eric … También me ha dicho que te necesita para no sé qué imprevisto con la casa nueva …- Sin duda mi profesión debía de ser algo relacionado con la improvisación.-¿Eric?- Sabía que la debilidad de Alex era su hermano.- Paul,¿ me acercas tú a casa de Charlie?- Paul la agarró de la mano. - ¡Claro, Vamos! – Debía hacer algo- ¡Paul, verás es que también te buscaba a ti! Sam tiene algo importante que decirte…- Paul me miró extrañado. - ¿Ahora eres una paloma mensajera, Jacob?- Alex rió- ¡Sí, aparte de Perro, Paloma!- Los dos se unieron en una risa. Estaba a punto de explotar. – Bueno, pues, Alex … nos vemos… te llamo luego.- Alex asintió. Paul le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Alex caminó hacia mí. Lo había conseguido. Empecemos a andar hacía mi moto. Me paré en seco.- ¡Alex tenemos que hablar!- Ella puso cara extrañada- ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?- suspiré- De lo de ayer…- Ella negó con la cabeza- Creo que no hay nada que hablar- me sorprendí.- ¿Ah no?- Ella suspiró y siguió andando- Te reíste de mí y punto, no hay más.- Me coloqué delante de ella para barrarle el paso.-Está bien entonces escúchame, solo tengo dos cosas que decirte. Primera, en ningún momento me reí de ti…. Y … segunda … - Alcé mis manos y me quité el collar en forma de colmillo que llevaba escondido en el cuello, cubierto por mi jersey. Los ojos de Alex se llenaron de lágrimas. – Ten, Creo que esto ya no me pertenece….- Alex lo cogió y lo rozó con sus dedos.- Mi…mi…mi… ¿ME RECUERTAS?...¿DESDE CUANDO?- me fulminó con la mirada. A pesar de las lágrimas pude ver el odio en sus ojos. – ¡Eso no importa, Ahora corre y dáselo a Paul!- No paraba de mirar el collar desconcertada.- ¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA!¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DICHO QUE TE ACORDABAS DE MÍ? – suspiró- Déjame adivinar, ¡BELLA!-Bajé la mirada. - ¿Desde cuándo te acuerdas Jacob?- Alex me alzó la cara. - ¡Dime Jacob! ¡DIMELO!- Ya no podía aguantar más no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo la mentira.- ¡DESDE SIEMPRE! ¡JAMÁS TE OLVIDÉ! ¡PERO ESTO YA NO ME PERTENECE! ¡DÁSELO AL ESTÚPIDO DE PAUL!- Alex estaba cada vez más furiosa- ¿ Y POR QUÉ AHORA? ¡DIME! ¿POR QUÉ?- estaba furioso y apenado a la vez. – No lo entenderías. Además ¿qué más da? Ya estás bien con Paul .. ¿no?- Alex continuaba llorando.- ¿Qué más te da, a ti, si estoy con Paul? ¿A caso te he importado alguna vez? ¡Solo te preocupas lo justo para que BELLA no se enfade!- Matizó en nombre de su prima. – ¡Bella no tiene nada que ver aquí!- exclamé- ¡Oh yo creo que sí! ¿Si no por qué ocultaste que me recordabas? ¡ETOY HARTA, JACOB! ¡HARTA!- Ya no podía más. Era hora de decirlo todo.- ¿Y crees que yo no estoy harto? ¿Pensar todas las noches que debía o no debía hacer?- Alex me miró con incredulidad- Jacob, yo … no te iba a pedir nada, solo … solo quería saber si aquel amigo de la infancia me recordaba, nada más … ¡NO TE IBA A PEDIR MATRIMONIO! ¡TRANQUILO!- Empecé a temblar y caí de rodillas al suelo. - ¡GENIAL LO QUE FALTABA!- dijo ella. Se agachó. Me puse las manos en la cara.- ¿Jacob? ... está bien tranquilo ... ya ... ya esta ... mira ... ya ... no estoy enfadada ... pero ... cálmate ...- su voz era calmada y suave. Saco una de las manos que me cubría la cara y depositó en ella el collar con el colmillo.- Jacob … esto … sigue siendo tuyo … - Lo apreté fuertemente entre mis puños- Lo que mi padre dijo aquella vez, la vez que me dio el collar, lo que intente decirte de pequeña fue … - escuche un suspiro- Mi madre me dijo que se lo entregara a quien más quería, tu eres la niña de mis ojos, así que te lo entrego a ti. Nuestro gen licántropo tiene un don especial. El arte de la imprimación. Dáselo a aquella persona que te haga sentir que lo darías todo por ella, a aquella persona por la que te imprimas… Eso fue lo que me dijo, y así lo hice … - Levanté la mirada y descubrí mis lagrimas. Alex me miró sorprendida. - ¿JACOB? – Me secó una de las lagrimas derramadas por mi mejilla. Agarré su cara y la acerqué a la mía. Necesitaba sentir sus labios. La besé. Ella me volvió a seguir el beso. La agarré por la cintura y estuvimos largo rato entrelazando nuestras bocas. Me separé y junté nuestras frenes. – Te prometo que esto se arreglará pronto- me levanté y corrí adentrándome en el bosque.**_


	6. La Unica Verdad

_**LA ÚNICA VERDAD**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Me dirigí a la carretera puesto que esa enorme bola de pelo me había dejado tirada en medio del bosque.¡ No entendía nada! ¿Cómo que todo se iba a arreglar pronto? Cada día estaba más mal de la cabeza. De pronto una moto se paró justo delante de mí.-¡Paul!- exclamé sorprendida.- Lo suponía…- dijo él. – Sam no me había llamado, y tu hermano no está preocupado, estaba con Sam…- Me extrañé, aun que la verdad no sé el por qué, a Jacob se le daba muy bien mentir, demasiado bien diría yo. - ¡Vamos, Alex, sube!- asentí con la cabeza y me puse el casco que llevaba Paul detrás. Subí a la moto y le agarré por la cintura. Debía hablar con él. **_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Por fin entendía todo. Mi tozudez no me había dejado ver nada claro hasta el momento, hasta que la vi besándose con Paul no supe lo importante que Alex es para mí. Ella me amaba desde el primer segundo que me vio. Debía hablar con Bella, dejar las cosas claras y luego… **_

_**Una olor familiar llamó mi atención. Bella estaba cerca, era mi oportunidad para acabar con esto de una vez. Corrí en dirección a aquellas olores. La olor a primavera y aquella asquerosa olor que desprendía don perfección Cullen. **_

_**Los encontré en el bosque. Sus manos entrelazadas ya no provocaron la misma reacción en mí. Sin duda ahora mi mente, mi cuerpo, y lo más importante, mi corazón solo pertenecían a una persona, a una persona totalmente contraría a Bella. Edward desvió la mirada hacía mí. -¿Jacob? – dijo sorprendida Bella. – Hola Bella … me gustaría hablar contigo, si el chupa… Edward me lo permite ,claro.- A pesar de todo lo fulminé con la mirada. Seguíamos siento enemigos naturales, aun que ya hubiera una batalla menos entre nosotros. Edward sencillamente se retiró unos pasos. - ¿Qué ocurre Jacob?- Dijo Bella en tono preocupación. Me senté en un árbol y le hice señas para que se acercara. Le dedicó una mirada a Edward y este asintió. A pesar de saber, perfectamente, que nos escucharía; prefería entablar distancias. Edward Cullen apestaba a muerto. **_

_**Suspiré cuando Bella se sentó justo a mi lado. – Dime Jacob , ¿qué ha pasado? – volví a suspirar y dirigí la mirada al suelo.- Verás Bella … hace tiempo … conocí a una niña, dulce y preciosa. Ella fue mi gran amor. Por aquel entonces aun no era un licántropo, al menos … no completo. Pero mis genes estaban allí. Mi gen licántropo estaba activado, y … mi destino escrito. Bella … con tan solo 12 años el arte de la imprimación- Bella ponía expresión de no entender nada.- Bella … el que me atrajeras … el que pensara que te amaba … fue tan solo por tu esencia … por ser familia de mi verdadero amor … Bella- suspiré y la miré a los ojos- Perdóname, pero … estoy loco por Alex …- Por fin lo había dicho. Bella puso los ojos como platos. -¿Estas … estas …?- Dijo nerviosa. – Si Bella, estoy imprimido por Alex … - Era un sentimiento tan fuerte que tenía ganas de gritarlo. Bella bajó la mirada. La besé en la frente y me fui. Debía encontrar a Alex, debía explicárselo todo. Mientras pensaba todo eso toqué de nuevo el collar en forma de colmillo que colgaba de mi cuello. **_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Jacob imprimado de la prima de Bella, no pude fingir sorpresa, desde que Alex llego y para mi gusto sus pensamientos solo se habían centrado en ella y los Alex gritaban la desesperación con la que ama a Jacob, supongo que es apropiado decir que todo queda en familia, pero aun mientras trataba de bromear con el tema me preocupaba Bella y maldecía una vez más porque su mente me estuviera negada, como se sentiría, yo siempre he sido consciente del gran amor hacia Jake, acaso ahora que lo pierde sentirá que al que realmente ama es a él?, acaso ahora descubrirá que realmente la eternidad a mi lado no le complace?, si eso llegara a pasar y aunque mi corazón muriera mil veces más, estoy seguro que la ayudaría, aunque Jacob estuviese imprimado, no sé cómo pero la ayudaría, la Felicidad de Bella en manos de quien sea vale para mí todo, incluso mi propia existencia, ahora debía concentrarme en descubrir lo que realmente pensaba sobre las palabras dichas por Jacob, era realmente una ironía; yo el lector de menes preocupado por descubrir los pensamientos de alguien, claro ese alguien era justo mi alma, la única motivación de mi fría oscuridad y la única que le daba sentido a mi eternidad.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Jacob imprimado de Alex, de mi prima; esas palabras daban vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, acaso estaba pasando de verdad?; una parte de mi, la parte egoísta y malvada se resistía a creerlo, después de todo el era mi Jake, no concebía que de un momento a otro el dejara de preocuparse por mí, que dejara de estar cerca para obligarme a divertirme, no ver más su gran sonrisa y carecer por completo de mi sol personal. Me lleve las manos al pecho esperando sentir un agujero similar al producido por Edward cuando se marcho, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, solo la sensación de pérdida, trate de buscarle significado a esto pero entonces la más hermosa voz que pudiera existir me saco de mis reflexiones —Bella, te encuentras bien?— Pregunto angustiado Edward mirándome con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, tristeza que trataba de enmascara sin éxito y justo ahí cuando todo mi ser se estremeció por el daño que le estaba haciendo a Edward descubrí la verdad, Jacob es mi amigo y lo extrañaría, pero no había dolor por que mi corazón siempre le había pertenecido irremediablemente a Edward, yo solo moriría si lo perdiera a él, la ausencia de Jacob en mi vida seria dolorosa pero no se compararía ni ínfimamente a la de Edward, con la convicción recién encontrada de la sinceridad de mis sentimientos voltee a ver a Edward tan perfecto como siempre pero teñido por la gran preocupación de su corazón y dibujando una sonrisa dije — Sera …Extraño que ahora Jake sea mi primo, pero no estará mal—, Edward frunció el seño, sabía muy bien que trataba de calibrar la sinceridad de mis palabras y ahí recordé todas las ocasiones en que Edward sonreía aparente sin motivo presenciando las disputas entre Alex y Jake, todo encajo, el ya lo sabía, lo supo siempre, mi mirada se volvió acusadora y él al instante comprendió lo que me pasaba — Bella, mi amor no hubiera sido elegante que te dijera algo, revelar los más profundos sentimientos de Alex no lo haría un caballero — respondió con las cadencias del siglo pasado que tanto amaba y con su falso tono de indignación que hacía que sonriera como tonta, ahora todo estaría bien, Edward es y siempre sería el único dueño de mi vida, de mi corazón y mi alma, Jake siempre ocupara el lugar de mi mejor amigo inmaduro solo que ahora idolatrara a mi prima, tendré celos lo sé, pero si Edward esta a mi lado nada más importa.**_

_**Me acerque a él y entrelace nuestras manos siempre sonriendo, tal vez fura sobre actuada pero necesitaba demostrarle que todo estaba bien, al parecer lo logre porque solo fui consiente luego que me subía a su helada y fuerte espalada y echaba a correr con migo hacia un lugar ya más que conocido por mí, nuestro parado el lugar donde todo empezó y donde jamás me cansaría de ir era simplemente mi lugar favorito en el mundo y estaría con a quien más amo en el universo, acaso podría pedir algo mas…**_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**A pesar de no entender nada, de no saber nada ,con respecto a los sentimientos de Jacob Black, sabía perfectamente cuales eran los míos. No podía mantener engañado a Paul. Lo quería ,sí, pero tan solo como … un amigo. **_

_**Paul me había llevado a la Playa de la Push, según él le debía una cita. Llevaba largo rato pensativa mientras andábamos. Debía decírselo, quizá le heriría pero el dolor sería menor cuanto antes se lo dijera. Suspiré y me coloqué delante de él. Me sonrió. Eso solo hacía que empeorar mis remordimientos. – Paul debo hablar contigo.- Paul volvió a sonreír. Volví a suspirar. - ¡Paul esto no puede ser! ¡No quiero darte falsas ilusiones!- Paul borró la sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- bajé la mirada.- Paul … ya lo sabes … yo …- No me dejó terminar. – Estas imprimada de Jacob, si, lo sé, me lo repites todos los días. – dijo enfadado.- ¡ALEX NO TE ENTIENDO!- Paul empezaba a temblar- Paul tranquilízate…- le dije en un intento fallido de calmarlo.- ¿QUÉ ME TRANQUILIZE? ¡Alex reacciona! ¡Jacob ama a Bella! ¿No sería mejor que te dieras una oportunidad de ser feliz?- me quedé en silencio. Paul tenía razón, pero también sabía que jamás podría amar a otro que no fuera Jacob.- ¡Alex solo quiero una oportunidad!- le miré a los ojos- Lo siento pero no…- su cara expresaba furia. Tenía la mandíbula apretada- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Alex!¡Solo te hace sufrir! ¿Eres masoca o qué?- Dibujé media sonrisa- Lo siento Paul… pero no te puedo utilizar, y mucho menos engañarme a mí misma. Me dispuse a Alejarme de él cuando me agarró de la muñeca y me miró con tristeza. Sacudí la cabeza en signo de negación. Me solté y me alejé. **_

_**Abrí los ojos de par en par.- ¡Jacob!- exclamé. Llevaba un casco en una mano y otro colgado del manillar de la moto. ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba allí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no había notado su presencia? Me sonrió y me señaló que fuera con él. Volteé a mirar a Paul pero él ya no estaba allí. Instintivamente corrí hacía Jacob. Me entregó el casco y subimos a la moto. Noté un brillo distinto en su mirada. Le agarré por la cintura con fuerza y nos alejamos de la orilla. **_

_**Nos adentramos en el bosque. Empecé a visualizar una figura a lo lejos, parecía una casa. Cuanto más nos acercábamos, mas podía confirmar mi sospecha. Jacob aparcó justo en frente de aquella hermosa cabaña. Me ayudó a bajar de la moto. Estaba embobada mirando la casita, Me encantaba. Me quité el casco.- ¡Vaya! ¿Dónde estamos? – Le pregunté. Jacob sonrió. – Bueno … es de mi padre … venimos para ocasiones especiales … o simplemente, yo a veces solo vengo para pensar- dijo algo tímido. La verdad lo notaba un tanto raro. - ¡Es preciosa!- Era verdad. Era pequeña pero preciosa. Me recordaba a la casita que teníamos los Shuno en la montaña de los Pirineos, acostumbrábamos a "veranear" allí. – Lo sé- dijo Jacob riendo. De pronto agachó la mirada. – Alex … necesito decirte algo…- suspiré- Si vas a salir corriendo, al menos déjame la moto eh …- lo decía muy seriosamente. Él rió.- Lo siento, prometo no dejarte sola nunca más- puse los ojos en blanco- ¡Vaya gracias por el consuelo!- Su sonrisa se borró de golpe- ¿Jacob, estás bien?- me empezaba a preocupar. Seguramente Jacob Black acababa de perder la única neurona que aún sobrevivía dentro de su cabeza…-Alex, como ya te he dicho, jamás te voy a dejar sola … estaba confundido y por eso me comportaba de esa forma contigo- No entendía lo que me trataba de decir- pero … ahora estoy totalmente seguro de mis sentimientos- puse cara extrañada- ¿Ya vas a luchar por Bella?- Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. De pronto me agarró la mano. En realidad empezaba a pensar que estaba borracho perdido o bien, que había sufrido un golpe.- Alex … estoy …- suspiró- ¡imprimido contigo!- No pude evitar soltar una risotada. El chiste era bueno.- ¡Si claaarooo Jacob, porrrsupeestooo! ¡Anda mira una vaca que vuela!- señalé al cielo. Jacob seguía serio.- Alex, te estoy diciendo la verdad…- puse los ojos en blanco- ¡Si claro!- suspiré- ¡Jacob … no tiene gracia de verdad ya vale con la broma!- le miré seriamente.-¿Acaso ves que me estoy riendo?- emití otro suspiro- No, tranquilo, se te da muy bien mentir …-¿No lo entiendes?, ¡¡¡TE – A- MO!!!- volví a hacer la misma expresión- y tu no entiendes el ¡¡¡NO …TIENE…GRACIA!!! –de pronto me agarró por la cintura y me aprisionó contra su cuerpo.-A ver si esto te hace gracia- Sus labios y los míos, nuevamente, se volvieron a encontrar. Por desgracia no pude evitar seguirle el beso. Lo aparté. – ¡¡¡BASTA JACOB!!!- estaba furiosa- Para ya de utilizarme…-dije casi en un susurro- ¡No te estoy utilizando! ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?- empezaba a pensar que realmente se había dado un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Lo grito a los cuatro vientos? Está bien. – puse los ojos como platos- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ AMO A ALEX SHUNOOO!!!!!!!- Lo repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de chillar.- ¡Shhhh ,Jacob Cállate!!!!- le supliqué pero él seguía diciendo lo mismo- ¡¡¡ CÁLLATEE!!! – no me hacía caso y empecé a reírme-¡¡¡ARGGG!!! ¡¡¡¡JACOB CÁLLATE YA!!!! – Le agarré de la camisa y le obligue a agacharse. Le besé. Jacob me agarró por la cintura y me alzó obligándome a colocar mis piernas en su cintura. Le seguí besando. Me llevó hasta dentro de casa y me depositó encima de una mesa. **_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Necesitaba sentirla mía. Necesitaba con desesperación poseerla. Esta vez nadie me la iba a quitar, Alex Shuno sería mía. Sin dejar de besarla me quité mi jersey y lo tiré al suelo. Vi la cara de sorpresa de Alex, pensé que quizá estaba hiendo demasiado rápido. Pero la necesitaba, anhelaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de ella. De pronto me sorprendí; Alex alzó los brazos, le saqué el jersey y la continué besando. Le besé el cuello y los hombros. Nuestras respiraciones estaban cada vez más aceleradas. Me desabroché el cinturón y seguidamente los pantalones, Alex me imitó. Ambos quedamos en ropa interior. Volví a alzarla de nuevo agarrándola de los glúteos. Me dirigí hacía la cama de mi habitación Ella seguía besándome los labios y el cuello y acariciándome el dorso. Caímos en la cama. Alex quedó justo debajo de mí. Se veía hermosa. Las ganas de poseerla aumentaban por momentos. Le besé el ombligo. Rocé todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca- Te amo- le recordé, la voz sonó entre cortada a causa de la excitación. Ella me respondió con la respiración muy acelerada- Te amo …- Me encantaba oír eso de su boca. La besé. Le desabroché el sujetador. Realmente sus senos desprendían belleza. Coloqué mi mano en su rodilla y lentamente acaricié cada parte de ella hasta llegar a su cuello. Ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Agarró mi cabello y me besó apasionadamente, seguidamente noté sus labios en mi cuello y luego en mi pecho. Acarició cada parte de mí y besó cada parte de mi cuerpo. De pronto casi en sincronización nos sacamos la última prenda que cubría nuestros cuerpos. La aprisioné contra mí y mis manos recorrieron su espalda. –Te amo- temía que lo olvidara así que se lo recordé nuevamente. Ella sonrió. Los dos teníamos una respiración demasiado acelerada. Fundí mi cuerpo en el de Alex, ahora éramos un solo ser. Noté las uñas de Alex en mi espalda, seguramente le estaría haciendo daño, me preocupé. Ella Jadeo, parecía un jadeo de dolor y de placer, una extraña combinación que me gustó. Un jadeo fue emitido por mi voz. recorrí, nuevamente cada parte de su cuerpo perfecto. Sin duda alguna era nuestro destino ser uno solo. - ¿estás … bien?- le pregunté con la voz, nuevamente, entrecortada. La besé en la frente. Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Sí, estoy bien- me besó. **_

_**Desperté. Temía que esto solo hubiera sido un sueño. De pronto noté que alguien reseguía mi pecho con un dedo. Me incliné y allí estaba con mi camiseta puesta. - ¿Me crees ahora? ¡Si quieres hacemos otra demostración! – le dije riendo. Ella estaba roja como un tomate- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- ella rió- ¡ Apenas he pegado ojo!- me preocupé- ¡Te hecho daño!... ¿Es por qué he roncado?- Ella se rió aun más que antes- No, Jacob, no, tranquilo estoy bien- seguía sonriendo- y tus ronquidos me gustan. Es solo que estaba asimilándolo todo.- Se acercó a mi cara- Te quiero- me encantaba oír esas palabras. Sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos. Los entrelazamos con una ternura jamás experimentada. Sin duda jamás dejaría escapar a Alex Shuno de mi lado. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**Aún me costaba asimilar tanta felicidad. ¡¡¡Era todo tan mágico!!!. Pero, algo estropeó ese momento, mi teléfono móvil sonó.- ¡Maldición!- dijo Jacob. Vi que se trataba de mi hermano Eric así que lo cogí- ¿Si?- pregunté- ¿¡¡¡¡ SE PEUDE SABER DÓNDE ESTÁS!!!!? – Aparté el teléfono de mi oreja. Aún no quería quedarme sorda. –estoy … estoy bien …- le dije con miedo- ¿POR QUÉ NO HAS DICHO QUE NO VENDRÍAS A DORMIR?- Eric estaba furioso. Miré a Jacob que empezaba a vestirse.- ¡VEN A CASA AHROA MISMO! ¡HA OCURRIDO ALGO!- lo noté preocupado- pero…- ¡HE DICHO QUE YA!- colgó el teléfono ¿Qué habría pasado para que Eric estuviera así?- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Jacob- Jacob … ¿me puedes acercar a casa de Charlie?- él arrugó el morro-¡Esta bien vamos! Pero … ¿me devuelves mi jersey?- sonreí. Me lo quité y se lo di. Empecé a vestirme pero no encontraba mi jersey por ningún lado.- ¿Jacob, has visto mi jersey?- dije mirando debajo de la cama- ¡Me sienta bien este color! ¿verdad?- Jacob lo tenía en las manos y se reía. Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco- ¡Anda dame eso!- Le dije. Él negó con la cabeza. Le fulminé con la mirada- ¡Jacob, dámelo! – se puso a correr por la cabaña con mi jersey en mano- ¡NUNCAAA!- se reía. Empecé a perseguirle. - ¡DÁMELO!- me reí- Con una condición- arrugué el morro- ¿Cuál?- puso la boca en forma de beso. Me reí. Parecía un niño y eso me hacía gracia. Me acerqué.- ¿Dónde lo quieres? … ¿aquí?- Le besé en la mejilla derecha. Noté como él cerraba los ojos.- ¿aquí?- besé su mejilla izquierda- ¿Aquí?- rocé mis labios en su cuello- O quizá … ¿aquí?- Besé sus labios y él me aprisionó contra su cuerpo. Aproveche la ocasión para robarle el jersey y lo aparte y salí corriendo mientras me lo ponía. - ¡TOMA ESA! ¡ Vencí al lobo! – dije entre risas- ¡Bah porque me dejé! – dijo mirando al cielo. Me agarró la mano y nos dirigimos a la moto. Justo cuando me dispuse a sentarme agarró mi brazo. Me aprisionó nuevamente contra él y me besó. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a sus besos. Eran como mi nuevo oxigeno. Agarré su cintura. Me sonrió, volvió a besarme, nos colocamos los cascos y me acurruqué en su espalda. **_

_**Estábamos llegando a casa de Charlie. Eric me esperaba impaciente en la entrada. En Cuanto nos vio llegar corrió hacia mí. Me quité el casco. Empezaba a preocuparme.- Alex, Jensen …- Puse los ojos como platos- ¿Ya viene?- Eric asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Sabía perfectamente que significaba la llamada de mi hermano Jensen. No podía permitir que Jacob permaneciera allí; Mi padre había jurado matarlo si me volvía a acercar a él. Tenía que sacarlo de allí como fuera. Quizá no me lo perdonaría nunca, pero lo más importante era su vida. Supliqué con la mirada a Eric que me riñera y me obligara a entrar en casa, sería una excusa perfecta. Para mi gran suerte, Eric y yo estábamos realmente unidos, por lo que mi mirada le transmitió absolutamente todo.-¡ Y ahora señorita … A TU CUARTO, YA!- debía seguir mi farsa- ¡ Pero …,Eric!- Jacob me agarró por la cintura, sin duda se había olvidado de la llamada de Jensen y tan solo pensaba en protegerme de mi propio hermano. - ¡No la chilles Eric, ha sido culpa mía!- esta vez Eric reaccionó inesperadamente- ¿Has pasado la noche con Jacob?- Genial, fantástico, ahora Eric si me reñía de verdad.- ¡Eric cálmate!- mi hermano temblaba de furia, a pesar de no saber exactamente qué había pasado esa noche, la idea de que su "renacuaja" hubiera dormido con un hombre no cabía en su cabeza, para Eric siempre sería una cría. - ¡Entra dentro de casa, ahora mismo! ¡Creo que me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas!- Jacob me aprisionó aún más a él. Tenía que aprovechar esta situación y hacer que se fuera. - ¡Alexsandra Shuno! – dijo mi hermano, impaciente. Apreté los ojos ante el grito. – Está bien, está bien … ya voy …- Normalmente habría empezado una discusión diciéndole que ya no era ninguna niña, pero me convenía sacar a Jacob de allí. Oí la puerta de la entrada. Era Joni y Bella, seguramente alterados por los gritos de mi hermano salieron a curiosear. Me giré a ver a Jacob y luego a Bella. Hice una risa traviesa y agarré a Jacob del jersey. Jacob bajó unos centímetros. Entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besé apasionadamente. Pude oír un gruñido que provenía de mi hermano. Me separé de Jacob y sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y me volvió a besar. Entonces, por mi alocada cabeza pasó la posibilidad de que, quizá ese sería nuestro último beso. No pude evitar dárselo con aún más pasión que el anterior.- ¡ALEX!- gritó mi hermano. Me sobresalté.- ¡Jacob … creo que será mejor que te vayas…!- Le dije con pena. Él arrugó el morro.- Te prometo que volveré a buscarte …- apresuré a añadir. Dirigí mis labios a su oreja y le susurré- Prometo escaparme. – le guiñé un ojo. Jacob sonrió.- ¡Esta bien, pero lo más pronto posible vuelve eh!- Le abracé con fuerza.- Te lo prometo- Le dije. Jacob me besó en la frente, sonrió y se montó en la moto. Una enorme tristeza me invadió, sabía perfectamente que tardaría en volverlo a ver, pero lo haría, no sabía cómo ni cuándo pero volvería. Corrí hacía Bella.- ¡Bella no me queda mucho tiempo, pero debo hablarte! ¡Dile a Jacob … que tal y como le dije volveré ¡- Bella puso cara de desconcierto- ¡Pero…!- Joni la miró- Muy pronto lo sabrás.- Eric, Joni y yo miramos en una misma dirección. Un taxi furgoneta aparcó justo en frente de la casa del tío Charlie. Mis hermanos y yo tragamos saliva. – Bella, ¿dónde está Edward? – le pregunté nerviosa.- Bueno … Joni … le dijo que se fuera … y bueno … Edward se fue … ¿Qué demonios pasa?- Notaba a mi prima nerviosa. De pronto alguien me abrazó por la cintura. - ¡ALEX!- abrí los ojos de par en par- ¡Ben!- vi a dos sombras abrazar a Eric- ¡Sara, Katra!- Jensen se dirigió a Joni- está realmente enfadado.- ¡Marcus cálmate! – Mamá llevaba a Leo en brazos. Ben se apartó de mí. - ¡FUE IDEA TUYA! ¿Verdad?- mi padre venía hacía mí.- ¡Estarás contenta! ¡ Gracias a ti hay un parásito más en el mundo!- me enfurecí, ¿un parasito? ¡Era su hija! Antes de poder decir nada Joni me saco las palabras de la boca- ¡Papá pero es tu hija!- mi padre le fulminó con la mirada- ¡Cállate Jonathan! ¡Mi hija ha muerto! – Mi madre soltó un sollozo- ¡ Marcus, no digas eso!- Mi padre me agarró del brazo. - ¡ Tú no querías salvar a tu hermana! ¡ Solo queráis ver al licántropo!- me pegó en la mejilla. Lo miré con odio. Eric se puso frente de mí. - ¡No la toques, papá!- mi padre arrugó el rostro- ¡ Todo esto es culpa suya!- Eric se enfurecía, podía ver sus puños apretados- ¡ Aparta, Eric!- Mi hermano no hizo caso. Mi madre corrió a ayudarme a levantar- ¡ Marcus como lo vuelvas a tocar …!- sin duda me sorprendí. ¡Mis padres discutiendo! Era lo más extraño que había visto jamás. – me levanté - ¡ Papá ¡ - dije por fin. El me miró - ¡ Solo quería evitar que mataras a tu propia hija! – Mi padre hizo un suspiro de enfado. - ¡ MI HIJA ESTA…!- antes de poder terminar una sombra se puso frente a él- Lo lamento papa, pero sigo viva- Mi madre corrió a verla.- ¡ Clarise! ¿Estás bien?- la abrazo. Clarise dulcemente la apartó- Estoy bien mamá – Le sonrió. De pronto abrí los ojos de par en par- ¡ NO! – grité. - ¡Clarise!**_

_**Definitivamente no me podía creer lo que veía. ¡Papá acababa de atacar a mi hermana provocándole una herida en el brazo!. Clarise saltó a un árbol cercano. - ¿Pero a ti qué demonios te pasa papá?- Dijo Joni enfurecido.- Quizá deberías tomarte una tilita- añadió con sarcasmo. Mi padre lo miró con odio. Miró a un lado y a otro para asegurarse que nadie observaba. Joni se elevó de el suelo. -¡ VOLVEMOS A ESPAÑA!- dijo mi padre con la mano izquierda abrió la puerta trasera del taxi y con la derecha obligó a Joni a entrar. Era uno de sus dones. Lo odiaba. - ¡NIÑOS, SUBID AL TAXI!- ¿Pero … y el conductor? ¿Cómo demonios le explicarían todo eso? Me pregunté. De pronto mi mirada se desvió a la del conductor.- ¡ TIO GUS!- era el hermano de papá. Ben y los demás se apresuraron a entrar al coche. Joni estaba paralizado, por el embrujo de papá. De pronto mamá se acercó a mí y me abrazo.- No lo hagas más difícil, entra en el coche … no quiero que te haga daño- me susurró. Miré hacía el árbol donde segundos antes mi hermana se había refugiado. ¡No había nada!- ¡Eric sube al coche!- Eric negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento papá, pero … yo … me quedo- mi padre abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¡ Ya eres mayorcito! ¡ Si prefieres a esos lobos antes que nosotros … que tu familia…! – Eso me enfureció ya no podía callar más. Me levanté. - ¡ Habló el que no interpone su deber como cazador a su familia!- sabía las grabes consecuencias que me traería eso, pero aún así no me pude callar. Mi padre me miró con furia y arrugo el morro- ¡Estarás satisfecha! ¡ Despídete de todo … pues no volverás … ¡JAMÁS! … ¡niña consentida!- ¿niña consentida? Dije a mis adentros. -¡Pues no quiero imaginarme al que no consientas!- uno de mis defectos era mi gran boca …- ¡ INSENSATA! – papá alzó la mano, sabía que significaba eso, miré a Bella- ¡DISELO, DISELO, BELLA! ¡ POR FAVOR! – le supliqué. Mi prima lloraba. No pude evitar sentir el pinchazo en el corazón. Me elevé del suelo. Ya no podía moverme ni ser consciente de mí. De pronto no vi nada. Una negrura se apoderó de mí. Sin duda ya estaba dormida. **_

_**BELLA P.O.V: **_

_**¡ No!- grité. El tío Marcus se llevaba a mis primos, se los llevaba a la fuerza. No podía hacer nada para impedírselo.- ¡ERIC HAZ ALGO!- Eric apretó los puños. Pero se limitó a ubicarse a mi lado. - ¡Volverá! Confía en Alex. – Claro que confiaba en mi prima, pero temía por ella. Jamás había visto a mi tío de esa forma. Yo lo recordaba amable y sonriente, y lo más importante, adoraba a su hija. Caí sentada en el banco de la entrada. De pronto me acordé- ¡Clarise! Eric … ¿está bien?- Eric dibujó una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Físicamente?- le miré extrañada- sí, pero … Clarise era una cazadora ejemplar. Cumplía las normas y no se saltaba ningún entrenamiento. Admiraba a papá … y que mi padre la prefiera muerta … - ¿Cómo un padre podía preferir a su hija muerta …? Charlie me seguiría queriendo cuando … ¿verdad? Me pregunté. – Bella, creo … que … hay alguien en La Push … con quien deberías hablar.- ¡Jake! Pensé - ¡No sé cómo se lo tomará! ¡ No sé siquiera como decírselo! – Eric suspiró- Mi hermana confió en ti, Bella. Debes hacerlo. – Me tiró las llaves del coche- ¿ No puede ser mañana?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior. De pronto una sombra saltó justo a mi lado- ¿Estás bien, Bella?- una mano fría se deslizó por mi mejilla- ¡Edward!- lo abracé- He estado observando. Clarise … está … bastante mal- Eric se estremeció y apretó los puños, seguramente querría consolar a su hermana. Tres palabras resonaron en mi mente: "enemigos para siempre" . Eric era un licántropo y como tal, al estar cerca de un vampiro tenía que controlarse. Seguramente no querría hacer daño a su hermana, y por lo tanto no correría riesgos. Edward me besó la frente- ¡ Edward, he de ir a La Push!- se lo prometí a mi prima. Eric sufría por sus hermanas y lo único que en esos momentos podía hacer yo era cumplir mi promesa. Besé a Edward en los labios y me dirigí al coche. La puerta del piloto se abrió. Edward estaba a mi lado.-Procura ahorrarte los detalles- asentí con la cabeza, me asenté en el sitio del conductor. Edward cerró la puerta y giré la llave. El ruido insoportable de mi coche me indicó que podía arrancar. **_

_**Me dirigí a toda prisa hacía La Push. La verdad no entendía por qué corría tanto. Visualicé la pequeña casa de los Black. Aparqué. Se oían risas. **_

_**-¿Jake?- exclamé mientras entraba en el garaje. Embry y Quil se encontraban con él. Las risas cesaron. - ¿Bella?- entristecí el rostro.- Jacob …- agaché la mirada- Alex …- Jacob abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué le ha pasado?- me agitó.- Marcus … - susurré, empecé a sollozar.**_


	7. Una Visita Inesperada

_**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:  
**_

_**Me sentí a morir mientras trataba de decirle a Jake lo que había ocurrido, sentí su dolor y ver su rostro tornándose torturado me recordó a mi misma cuando Edward se fue de mi lado, sabía exactamente lo que sentía, lo destruido que mis palabras lo dejaban, pero ante todo en sus ojos había preocupación, una gran preocupación por Alex y su suerte en manos de Marcus, su padre un padre vil, mezquino que justo ahora lo sabíamos capaz de cualquier cosas solo por su mitológica lucha, como si acaso Jake, Edward o la misma Clarise hubieran elegido ser lo que ahora eran, como diría Carlisle solo tratan de hacer lo mejor con las cartas que el destino les dio. Note como la luz se apagaba de los ojos de Jake y silenciosamente lagrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas entonces me apresure a recordarle lo que Alex había dicho —Jake, Alex prometió volver, confía en ella ahora es solo lo que nos queda; ella te ama y créeme el amor de verdad nada lo romperá ni siquiera un viejo y tonto cazador, Eric confía ciegamente en su hermana, yo también; Edward constantemente dice lo cabezota que es haz tu lo mismo por favor, recuerda que es una Swan y nada nos detiene por ser mas mitológico que sea— concluí con una sonrisa vacía tratando de darle valor, Jake solo me miro asintió y lentamente se puso de pie para adentrarse en el bosque trate de seguirlo pero ahí ya estaba Sam para detenerme según él su mente gritaba de dolor y era un duelo que debía vivir solo y yo eso lo entendía muy bien.**_

_**JAKE P.O.V:**_

_**Se había ido, no, más bien la habían arrancado de mi lado, su despreciable padre, ese capaz de repudiar a su hijo por ser licántropo cuando Eric era la personificación de la bondad, madurez y responsabilidad, ese capaz de desear la muerte a su hija por ser un vampiro cuando solo fue un desafortunado accidente del que ella no tenía la culpa, ese mismo que hoy se llevo a Alex solo por quererme a mí, definitivamente esa era la constante de mi maldita vida, una vida que jamás desee donde me enamoro de una chica que ama a un chupasangre y da todo por él y luego descubro mi verdadero amor en una cazadora a la que el destino o mejor dicho su padre le manda repudiarme; mientras corría por el bosque en mi forma de lobo y el dolor se apoderaba de mi pensé en cómo sería mi vida de ser solo un humano mas, de no existir toda esta mierda, acaso así si podría estar con Alex, por mi mente paso la escena que compartí con Alex en la cabaña y dese con todas mis fuerzas que ambos fuéramos normales y poder vivir solo así como unos humanos que se aman. Ahora solo una cosa era segura, no quería ver mas ni a Bella ni a Eric hasta el regreso de Alex, verlos y recordarla en la lejanía me destruiría.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Estaba en los límites de la Push esperando a Bella, sabía muy bien que todo lo sucedido con Jacob y Alex solo habría viejas heridas en su corazón, heridas causadas por mi y por mi tonto afán de protegerla, protegerla alejándome de su lado y dejándola sumida en un dolor similar a el mío, jamás me podría perdonar eso y sabía muy bien, que en el fondo Bella tampoco lo haría, como perdonar mi abandono, aquellas desgarradoras palabras que pronuncie?, como poder perdonarme completamente cuando sin atisbo de compasión rompí su corazón con la más negra de las mentiras?; hoy como todos los días sabia que Bella era mucho para mí; jamás podría merecerla y aun así egoístamente estaba a su lado y jamás la abandonaría de nuevo, el perturbarte y siempre exquisito olor de Bella rompió mi auto tortura de siempre; se aproximaba a la ridícula velocidad de su viejo auto, me apresure a la carretera y ella automáticamente freno, aun a la distancia podía oír sus sollozos y no necesitaba poder leer su mente para saber que era atormentada por la vista de un Jacob destruido y de todos los viejos recuerdos de nuestra separación.**_

_**Me apresure a su lado, no protesto mientras la acunaba contra mi pecho, verla así rompía mi ya muerto corazón y solo aumentaba el desprecio por mí mismo, ella merecía ser feliz, merecía alguien mejor que yo, merecía jamás derramar otra lagrima de nuevo su vida debía estar llena de resplandor, de felicidad, aquella que al parecer yo le negaba. En mi mente se dibujo la perspectiva de verla en brazos de alguien más y sentí como mil cuchillas laceraban mi espíritu, acaso podría verla en brazos de otro?, la respuesta fue automática, por su bien lo haría pero morirá antes de soportarlo, moriría ahora definitivamente ya que si ella prefería a alguien más, alguien bueno y justo mi existencia ya no tendría por qué ser.**_

_**En la negrura de su habitación mientras trataba de calmarla aseguradole que toda iba a ir bien, mi mente se redoguie de nuevo en saberme despreciable, pero eso era cosa del pasado, ahora que Jacob había descubierto su verdadero amor ya no habrían sombres quien se interpusieran en nuestra felicidad que aunque me negara a la idea, dentro de poco cuando la trasformara estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad. Con esa certeza pase la noche envolviéndola con mis brazos, regalándole cientos de besos impregnados de tomo mi amor y pidiéndole a ese Dios que no me oiría que no la dejara de mi lado, porque de suceder eso, de tener que soportar su ausencia de nuevo, moría esta vez irrevocablemente mi ser sin ella no era nada, de nuevo con el extraño presentimiento de nuevos problemas la acerque más a mi tratando de absorber su amor, de protegerla con mi ser y jamás dejar que nada nos separa de nuevo mi mente se regodio en saberme despreciable. Llegué a mi casa solo para recoger el volvo y dirigirme, de forma más decente a casa de Bella pero para mi sorpresa sentí un olor ya conocido, uno que hacía mucho no inhalaba... el clan de Denali estaba aquí, al cruzar la puerta 3 caras para nada agradables se giraron hacia mí, allí estaba Tanya, Andrew y Steve lo cual solo podría significar problemas.**_

_**CLARISE P.O.V:**_

_**Edward acabada de cruzar la puerta y como por inercia los tres recién llegados giraron hacia él, de seguro estaba desconcertado, pero como era característico del que ahora era mi hermano mantuvo su expresión inescrutable y solo paseo sus ojos por todos los presentes, Carlisle se apresuro a Hablar —Edward, te estábamos esperando, notaras que tenemos visitas— dijo con tono críptico mi nuevo padre —Tanya, Andrew, Steve; tanto tiempo— respondió Edward con voz monocorde a forma de saludo, Tanya lo observaba como si fuera el mejor filete sobre la mesa de un hambriento; una mirada que sin duda molestaría a mi prima y yo en su representación le dirige a la despampánate rubia, que bien podría quitarle el puesto de belleza a Rosalie, mi mirada mas envenenada, Andrew, un hombre completamente hermoso pero que por sus expresiones me recordaba sin duda a Edward solo que en el cuerpo de Emmett, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se observaban fijamente el uno a el otro, una vieja disputa pensé y finalmente Steve, el mas conciliador de todos, con rostro de calma y bondad que saltaba a la vista estrecho sonriente la mano de Edward, sin duda no se parresia en nada a los otros dos, no puede evitar quedarme perdida mientras los miraba, de haber sido humana estaba segura que al mirar a Steve los colores se hubiesen apoderado de mi rostro.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Tanya, Andrew y Steve, en Forks nada bueno podía salir de esto, en cuanto los vi mi mente viajo hasta el recuerdo de Bella, a pesar de mantener una dieta similar a la nuestra mi ángel no estaría segura en su presencia, en ese momento vislumbre la reacción de Bella al saber que Tanya estaba en mi casa, sin duda luego de la breve conversación que mantuvimos hace un tiempo sobre ella no debería agrádale mucho y al mirar a Andrew y recordar que siempre hemos coincidido en gustos a mi me molestaba pensarlo cerca de mi prometida, teniendo en cuanta lo mezquino, insistente y vil que podía llegar a ser, la única presencia que no me molestaba era la de Steve, el era como Emmett simplemente un ser completamente noble nada que ver con su hermano que justo ahora bloqueaba su mente de mi don. —A que debemos el honor de su visita?— pregunte con falso interés —En Denali estamos…ansiosos por la presencia en Forks de cazadores y el hecho de que los Volturis ronden a menudo por aquí, comprenderás que no es nada bueno para ninguno de los nuestros tanta proximidad con ellos— respondió serio Andrew asumiendo el liderazgo del grupo —Y como si fuera poco a nuestra llegada encontramos un nuevo miembro en su clan, nada menos que una ex cazadora convertida por Alec— agrego Tanya mientras miraba con desprecio a Clarise quien le sostuvo la mirada ante eso me llene de orgullo, era la digna prima de mi Bella y como mi "prima política" y en aras de la felicidad de Bella me sentía obligado a defenderla, pero pareciera que ella no lo necesitaba —Clarise ahora es una Cullen y no veo que su procedencia anterior deba ser de su incumbencia— musite, Esme me dirigió una mirada de desaprobación mientras trataba de suavizar el ambiente —Y díganme a parte de eso a que debemos su visita?— pregunto amablemente mi madre mientras yo me situaba en medio de Clarise y Alice, quienes solo tenían pensamientos descorteses hacia Tanya, Andrew se paseaba rebosante de tranquilidad con su habitual aire de suficiencia —Esme recordaba que tu familia era mas cortes, acaso esos son los hábitos adquiridos por juntarse con Humanos?...como sea, debemos investigar estos sucesos para dar…tranquilidad a nuestra familia y claro contábamos con pasar un tiempo en su compañía como hasta hace poco era costumbre— dijo con tranquilidad mientras sonreía confiado — y por que hemos de acogerlos cuando hace un tiempo solicitamos su ayuda contra el aquelarre de James y no la proporcionaron— Cuestiono Jasper notablemente harto de la situación —Por que somos amigos — dijo alegremente Steve, —En nombre de nuestra antigua amistad no veo inconveniente alguno, solo que deben entender que Clarise es parte de nuestra familia y en cuanto los cazadores no son un problema, de hecho son bastante amigables, por lo tanto han de estar tranquilos por eso— respondió Carlisle con evidente autoridad incuestionable en su voz.**_

_**En ese momento varias cosas pasaron al tiempo; el aire se lleno con la embriagante esencia de Bella acompañada por el mal olor característico de los licántropos, los 3 visitantes se pusieron en alerta mientras en sus facciones se reflejaba la desbordante sed, me apresure a la puerta a proteger a Bella mientras Clarise corría a mi lado pensando en la seguridad de Eric su hermano licántropo. Al abrir la puerta Eric sostenía a una maltrecha Bella jadeante que se tiro a mis brazos mientras Eric susurraba —Los Volturis están aquí—, tras eso cientos de pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi mente los míos y los de los demás, me sorprendió que Tanya solo observara la escena preguntándose si acaso Bella era mi ya famosa prometida y Andrew la miraba con notable curiosidad, la mente de los demás ardía de expectación mientras sentimos la presencia de nuestra pesadilla cada vez más cerca.**_

_**JASPER P.O.V:**_

_**Tras la llegada de Eric todos centramos nuestra atención en el y Bella, a juzgar por la expresión de Edward Eric le estaba informando mentalmente los acontecimientos, podía ver en las facciones del licántropo la desconfianza hacia nuevas visitas, pero siendo sincero yo mismo no confiabas en ellos, Tanya siempre fue incluso mas egoísta que Rosalie y solo le importaba Edward, justo cuando mi hermano llego todo su cuerpo desprendía lujuria y Andrew siempre ha sido el líder nato capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere, vi como Carlisle no resistía mas y se arrojaba irreflexivamente a los brazos de Eric deseándole suerte, sin duda él era tal como Edward un ejemplo de autocontrol, luego Eric volteo hacia mi hermano quien aun con Bella cerca de su cuerpo asintió con la cabeza y ahí el licántropo hecho a correr mientras el olor de los Volturis se hacia mas intenso, tras la escena el primero en hablar fue Steve — Que fue todo eso?...un licántropo que se abraza con una de vosotros? Y que trae en brazos a una humana a casa de un aquelarre de vampiros?— el desconcierto de evidenciaba en su cara, nadie quería darle explicaciones a los 3 intrusos pero con la apremiante llegada de los Volturis era necesario —No es una humana cualquiera hermanito…Ella debe ser la ya muy famosa Bella, aquella ala que james tarro infructuosamente de matar y claro la prometida de Edward— concluyo Andrew con malicia en su rostro, esto rompió la burbuja privada de Edward y Bella aquella que se formaba en torno a ellos cada vez que se veían —Eric sintió el olor de los Volturis entrando a el pueblo y consiente de que ni Alex ni Jhoni estaban en Forks dedujo que venían por Bella, era demasiado arriesgado llevarla a la Push ya que la rastrearían hasta allí y obviamente no es prudente que nos relacionen con los licántropos, por lo tanto la trajo aquí— explico Edward, sin duda el primo de Bella pensaba en todo, tras la ultima visita de los Volturis concluimos que no sabían de la existencia de los licántropos o por lo menos no os relacionaban con nosotros lo cual nos daría ventaja llegado el caso, ahora había que concentrarse en proteger a Bella nuestra hermana humana, pero eso si alejándome de ella no quería que lo sucedido hace ya casi un año se repitiera.**_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**Por fin conocía a la famosa Bella sin duda su sangre era comparable con un néctar sagrado, solo su olor embotaba mis sentidos y de no ser por el siglo de practica refrenando mis instintos hubiese saltado sobre ella, aunque había mas, mucho mas en esa simple mortal era hermosa, se veía tan frágil que el instinto protector que solo poseía con mi hermano se activo, por un segundo desee, como siempre, acabar con Edward y ser yo quien la cuidara; pero en este momento habían mas interrogantes en mi mente, y todos se centraban en las "extrañas" relaciones que entablaban los Cullen, acaso eran amigos de licántropos?, eso lo averiguaría luego ahora la prioridad de mi visita había cambiado, después de todo ayudaría a Tanya a apoderarse de Edward para así destruirlo por completo al quedarme con su humana, sin mencionar que seria un aliciente extra ya que he de admitirlo me calo hasta los huesos esa inocencia bendita que desprendía. Ahora era momento de utilizar uno de mis dones, aquel que todos desconocían, sabia bien que Edward podía leer mi mente y Jasper mis emociones por lo que bloquee sus dones seria ms sencillo fingir ser un "buen amigo" de esta manera —saben que tengo miles de preguntas pero por ahora lo importante es defender a la humana, solo dígannos cual es la historia— apunte tratando de sonar sanamente preocupado aunque indiferente, Tanya me miro incrédula y yo casi imperceptiblemente le guiñe el ojo ya mas tarde le diría que pensaba ayudarla y todo esto hacia parte del plan, Steve estuvo al igual que yo dispuesto a ayudar solo que mi hermano si lo hacia por causas justas, jamás entendería por que era tan noble.**_

_**BELLA P. O.V:**_

_**Por que mi vida siempre tenia que ser así?, estaba tranquila en mi casa intentando por enésima vez hablar con Jake cuando Eric llego como un huracán y tras darle a Charlie una excusa rebuscada me saco de casa mientras me explicaba que los Volturis se acercaban y justo en ese momento el pánico se adueño de mi, de nuevo venían y yo seguía siendo solo una torpe, débil y suculenta mortal, cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen solo fui consiente de Edward envolviéndome con sus brazos sin duda igual de ansioso que yo, pero pronto una desconocida me volvió a la realidad, gire la cabeza para observar a los Cullen pero me encontré con 3 presencias que jamás había visto, una rubia despampanante de esas que hacen que las mujeres "normales" como yo ardamos de envidia y deseemos que la tierra nos trague , dos hombres uno con cara llena de bondad, me recordó la inocencia de Emmett pero con un peligroso atractivo, el otro estaba ya junto a Edward y a mi era completamente hermoso, con gestos similares a los de Edward y con el atractivo animal que hace que la mujer que mire deje de respira tal y como me acababa de ocurrir, afortunadamente mi mente estaba negada para mi novio y asumió que mi desfallecimiento fue a causa de los nervios, en ese momento volví mi vista hacia Edward el único que en verdad me importaba y respire mas tranquila por estar a su lado y verificar que estos extraños por lo menos no deseaban matarme un cambio bastante agradable en mi vida.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**En definitiva un problema no viene solo, primero la legada de nuestros "viejos amigos" y ahora la "grata" visita de los Volturis, debía pensar rápido para proteger a Bella ya no había tiempo de ocultarla —Alice, Emmett quédense junto a mi, ya habíamos hablado con ellos de la fecha fijada así que cuento con que no estén demasiado ansiosos, Clarise seria…conveniente quedarte justo a Carlisle entre ustedes hay viejas disputas que por el bien de Bella no es bueno tráelas a colación, Andrew, Steve Tanya agradecería su silencio y obviamente, que no develaran el motivo de su visita por el bien de ambas familias— conforme hablaba cada uno tomaba posición; me sorprendió ver a Rose al lado de Emmett y sonriéndole a Bella para reconfortarla; Jasper lleno la sala de una falsa tranquilidad, en su mayoría para controlar la ansiedad de Bella y los recién llegados solo asintieron y se ubicaron despreocupadamente junto la puerta, extrañamente Steve al lado a Clarise, quien bajo la mirada y de repente se encontraba notoriamente incomoda; mientras a mi lado Bella me dirigía una mirada acusadora como reacción al identificar que la extraña no era otra mas que Tanya, yo me limite a besarla tiernamente, ya habría tiempo para discutir eso so salíamos con vida luego de este encuentro.**_

_**La puerta se abrió dejando ver 4 figuras, allí estaban Jane, Alec Dimitri y Félix, con miradas irascibles y su normal aire inquisidor. —Sean bienvenidos— Apunto Carlisle, los ojos de Alec vibraron de desconcierto a el mirar a Clarise, sin duda se preguntaba por que estaba con nosotros, —creo que están consientes del motivo de nuestra visita— Apunto un tranquilo Dimitri —En realidad no, ya que no creo que sea a causa de Bella a sabiendas que ya se ha estipulado un fecha para la conversión y lo hemos discutido con anterioridad, ustedes incluso lo aceptaron—Dije monocordemente mientras me adelantaba un poco a Bella con el fin de protegerla de un posible ataque —Es verdad, pero el tiempo apremia, cada vez hay mas enemigos y es necesario reunir fuerzas, los cazadores se multiplican y es preciso diezmarlos— Apunto Félix mirando divertido a Clarise quien soltó un gruñido grutal, esto sin duda no pintaba nada bien —Veo que ustedes son consientes de esto y desde ya han empezado a reunirse, Andrew, Tanya, Steve, que sorpresa; mis señores estarán complacidos de saber que se encuentran en Forks— dijo acusadoramente Jane, esto era lo que faltaba, ya de por si y luego del enfrentamiento con los neófitos los Volturis nos consideraban una amenaza; ahora también temían una conspiración de nuestra parte —En realidad no, querida Jane, solo estamos de visita, ya sabes en Denali empezaron a sospechar y no es prudente llamar la atención así que decidimos pasar una témpora con nuestros amigos, nada fuera de lo común…y en cuanto a los cazadores, vaya no lo sabíamos, creíamos que solo eran un viejo mito— Apunto Andrew, lo cual me sorprendió, era extraño que nos ayudara y ante todo sospechoso, muy sospechoso.**_

_**Dimitri se paseo de un lado a otro de la sala solo para finalmente decir —Lo sentimos, pero ya no hay tiempo, Bella será una de nosotros ahora!!— eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, adopté posición de ataque y toda mi familia me imito, en los ojos de Clarise ardía la sed de venganza y yo solo deseaba proteger a Bella aunque mi vida se me fuera en ello…**_

_**Los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de mí. No iba a permitir que la transformación de Bella fuera en esas condiciones. Dimitri se acercaba cada vez más a Bella. Me puse en posición, mi afán de protegerla era mucho más fuerte como para seguir con la fachada de despreocupación. - ¡Dimitri!- una voz apagada e infantil se oyó en el fondo de la sala. – Creo que no debemos ser descorteses. Hicimos un pacto … supongo que lo más honrado será respetarlo. – Miré con cara de desconcierto al pequeño Alec. Su mirada no me gustaba nada y su mente estaba en blanco sin lugar a dudas no quería que supiera de sus pensamientos. Me inquietaba esa mirada. Pero si con eso podía garantizar, al menos por un tiempo, la seguridad de Bella, no importaba. Dimitri retrocedió. Saltaba a la vista que los pequeños mellizos tenían un gran poder en el clan. – Perdonad la descortesía … Aro manda recuerdos, en especial a ti Carlisle Cullen- Enfatizó en nombre de mi padre. Seguramente los Vulturis empezaban a temer por su posición entre los vampiros; habíamos pasado a ser sus enemigos …**_

_**Algo me llamó la atención. Los Vulturis iban saliendo de nuestra casa, pero Alec se quedó observando a Andrew el cual sonrió. Odiaba esta sensación. Empezaba a entender a Alice cuando se ponía nerviosa al no ver nada. Alec me dedicó una mirada – Nos vemos pronto Edward- mi mirada fue de desconfianza. Algo tramaban, pero pronto descubriría que era. **_

_**Noté las cálidas manos de mi meteoro apretando con fuerza mi camiseta. Seguramente estaba muerta de miedo. La abracé. Pude notar más lejana la presencia de nuestros últimos visitantes. Sin embargo, Tanya y los suyos seguían aquí. Bella no estaba del todo segura. Miré a Andrew para intentar penetrar en su mente, pero no lo logré. Debía llevarme a Bella de allí. Miré a mi padre y él asintió. Lo más seguro para Bella era permanecer lejos de nuestros invitados, pero eso sí, no lejos de mí. **_

_**Entrelacé mi fría y dura mano con la cálida y suave mano de mi amada. Dediqué una despedida con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la puerta. De pronto Clarise se interpuso entre nosotros.- ¡Edward, espera un momento! ¡Bella, como ya sabes mis hermanos han estado perseguidos por esa panda de …!- Mi nueva hermana suspiró. Ella ahora también era parte de esa "panda". – Los cazadores tenemos un objeto que pone en alerta a los demás cazadores que se encuentran alrededor. Los humanos no pueden oírlo.- Bella se quedó sorprendida escuchando a su prima. A pesar de leer sus intenciones, yo también estaba sorprendido. Clarise cogió uno de sus collares y se lo quitó del cuello. - ¡Bella, solo tienes que soplar en él! Eric y Yo … acudiremos en tu ayuda. – Bella no correría ningún peligro, no mientras yo fuera su sombra, y eso era exactamente lo que sería a partir de ahora. **_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Todo eso me desconcentraba. Por un momento pensé que, por fin iba a rozar la eternidad, una eternidad llena de felicidad junto a él, el ser más perfecto y maravilloso sobre la tierra. A pesar de que la alegría me hubiese invadido, un miedo empezó a recorrer cada parte de mi ser. ¿ Estaría, ya, preparada? Además … mi conversión tenía que ser producida por el ser al que más amaba en el mundo, Edward Cullen. **_

_**Rocé el collar que me había entregado mi prima; era parecido al típico collar de cazador, muy parecido al que aún yacía en su cuello. Me lo coloqué. Tuve el impulso de abrazarla, pero sabía que aún no tenía el auto control suficiente como para que una humana, imán de los peligros, la abrazara.- ¡gracias Clarise … ahora te abrazaría pero …!- esboce una sonrisa.- No te preocupes recibo el abrazo a distancia- rió- Por favor primita cuídate mucho- miró a Edward el cual esbozó media sonrisa.- Recibe un beso a distancia- me dijo entre risas. Me empecé a reír. Edward me agarró de mi cintura y me dirigió a la puerta. -¡Esperad! ¡No podéis iros! – La voz calmada de aquel vampiro de facciones parecidas a las de Edward detuvo nuestra marcha.**_

_**Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante y me ruboricé. Una vez más agradecía que Edward no pudiera penetrar en mi mente. - ¿Estás seguro de que los Vulturis ya se han ido y no preparan una emboscada?- Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante tal posibilidad. La mano de Edward, aún en mi cintura, aprisionó mi cuerpo al suyo. – Tranquilo, tengo la certeza de que no es así.-Pude ver como los ojos de mi novio se desviaban hacía Alice, la cual asintió. Sabía perfectamente que se habían preguntado sin emitir ninguna palabra. Alice no había visto nada con a lo que una emboscada se refería. –Aún así, creo que es descortés iros teniendo invitados.- prosiguió, por lo que había oído, Andrew. – Pienso que tendíais que ponernos al día sobre por qué los Vulturis están tan interesados en … Bella.- me miró con una sonrisa. Para mi gusto se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas. Emmett intervino- ¿Y eso a vosotros que más os da? Si no recuerdo mal no os importó en absoluto la llegada de los Vulturis a Forks hace un tiempo …- Andrew suspiró- Emmett el rencor no es nada bueno, creo que deberías saberlo. – La expresión de Emmett era de furia, pero Andrew seguía sereno. Me acordé de las peleas entre Edward y Jacob, Edward siempre paciente y Jacob enfureciéndose por segundos. Estaba segura que des de aquella vez en la que los Denali denegaron la ayuda a los Cullen la relación ya no era la misma. – Edward, supongo que no querrás ensuciar tu reputación de perfección … por lo que te quedarás aquí con los invitados- Dijo Una voz femenina. Tanya estaba devorando a mi novio con la mirada. No pude evitar sentir celos y observarla con dureza. – No creo que haya peligro, Edward, después de todo ellos son 3 … podríamos con ellos- Jasper reía junto con Alice. Steve y Andrew se miraron el uno al otro. Edward suspiró.- Bella, decide tu mi cielo.- Edward había juntado nuestras frentes. Pude oír un rugido de fondo. Miré de reojo a Andrew. Me encogí de hombros. – Supongo que … lo que dice Jasper es cierto- sonreí. Edward besó mis labios dibujando una risa torcida en su hermosa tez. Andrew y los demás se sentaron. Carlisle se acercó a ellos- ¿ Y cuál es el interés por saber lo que desean los Vulturis de Bella?- dirigió la mirada a Andrew.- Como ya he dicho nuestras familias son amigas. Queremos recuperar vuestra confianza. Supongo que esta es un gran ocasión. Después de todo, muy pronto Bella, pertenecerá a nuestra especie. Queremos que su transformación sea lo más satisfactoria posible. No todos pudimos elegir ser lo que somos.- bajo la mirada. Me entristecí. ¿Cómo había sido la transformación de Andrew? ¿Sería parecida a la de Edward? Mi prima lo miró con incredulidad, seguidamente suspiró y miró a Carlisle.- Gracias por no enfrentarte a Alec- dijo este mirándola. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Ganas no me han faltado- El otro vampiro se quedó mirando a mi prima, esta lo miró extrañada.- Tienes una voz preciosa, neófita- Clarise lo miro con asco.- Primero, no me llames neófita, soy Clarise Shuno. Segundo … si intentas ligar con migo vas arreglado. – Steve se quedó sorprendido.- Vaya una ex cazadora con carácter.- Clarise lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Ex Cazadora? Créeme que no me temblará la mano si he de matarte. – Steve sonrió.- ¡Me encantas!- exclamó. Clarise y yo hicimos exactamente la misma expresión de desconcierto, esta puso los ojos en blanco. Clarise y Alex eran de carácter bastante fuerte. El recuerdo de mi prima menor me dio un dolor punzante en el corazón. La echaba muchísimo de menos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento?**_

_****España****_

_**JONI P.O.V: **_

_**La relación con mi padre se había enfriado de tal forma que apenas hablábamos. Alex se pasaba el día sin decir palabra. Estaba realmente triste y apagada. Me dolía verla así. **_

_**Nos encontrábamos en la sala de entrenamiento de la familia. Papá era aún más duro con Alex que con el resto. Me estaba empezando a cansar de eso. Le tocaba entrenar a Alex. Y como siempre contra un licántropo descontrolado. Esclavo de la familia de mi padre. Odiaba los entrenamientos. Mi hermana apenas luchaba. Tan solo esquivaba los golpes. Papá le tenía prohibido utilizar su don para calmarlo, ya que quería que lo matara. **_

_**Para mí asombro Alex empezó a cantar y el licántropo se detuvo. Un humano apareció en su lugar. - ¿Me harás matar a un humano papa? – Dijo con odio mi hermana. Mi padre gruño. – ¡Te he dicho que no utilices tu maldito don! – Alex rió y se agachó a ver al recién transformado humano. - ¿estás bien?- el muchacho asintió. Estaba arto de esta situación. Era un chico de mi edad. ¿Cómo era posible que mi padre pudiera ser tan ruin? Me levanté el jersey y me lo quité. Entré en el recinto de lucha y se la entregué al chico.- gracias- dijo en un susurro. - ¡Joni! ¿Se puede saber que haces? – mi padre estaba furioso por mi reacción. Miró a Jensen en busca de apoyo. Mi hermano tan solo negó con la cabeza. Ayude a levantar al muchacho. Mi hermana sonrió. Me encantaba verla sonreír. Con una agilidad increíble saltó y abrió la celda. Papa la detuvo. - ¡No lo liberarás!- si las miradas mataran mi padre en ese momento estaría muerto. - ¡Es un licántropo inestable!- Alex estaba harta de callar, lo notaba en sus ojos. - ¿Quizá por las torturas? ¡Solo intenta defenderse!- Mi padre la agarró por el brazo. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Mi hermana intentaba que yo liberara al licántropo atrayendo la atención de mi padre. Y así lo hice. El licántropo corrió a tal velocidad que cuando mi padre se dio cuenta ya estaría demasiado lejos para atraparlo. - ¡Maldita cría! ¡Joni ¡ ¿Tu…?- No terminó la frase.- ¡Me tienes arto papa! ¡Eres un amargado! ¡ Por qué no te tomas una infusión o algo!- dije. Mi boca me perdía … Mi padre me observó con rabia. Pero como siempre no se rebotó en mi contra. - ¡Estarás contenta! ¡Ahora hasta tu hermano prefiere a esos perros que a su familia!- mi padre le levantó la mano. Rápidamente se la agarré. - ¡No papá! - Jensen ayudó a Alex a levantarse. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa papa?- dijo mi hermano. Alex lo siguió mirando con odio- ¡Fantástico ahora todos mis hijos están en mi contra! ¡TODO POR CULPA DE ESE MALDITO JACOB BLACK!- gritó Alex se enfureció- ¡No papa, Todo por culpa de tu maldita reputación!- Mi hermana estaba echando chispas- Alex, ¿crees que todo esto lo hago por mi reputación?- después de mucho tiempo había visto a mi padre triste- ¿¡POR QUÉ SI NO!?- Alex estaba tenía razón. La intachable reputación de nuestro padre se estaba yendo a pique des de la transformación de Eric. - ¡Lo hago por qué os quiero!- Alex rio- ¡TE ODIO PAPA, TE ODIO!- esas palabras jamás habían salido de la boca de mi hermana. Mi padre se quedó en estado de shock. Alex se fue corriendo. Estaba realmente asombrado. **_

_****Forks****_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**En el mínimo indicio de distracción por parte de Edward tendría que actuar. Tanto los Vulturis como yo queríamos acabar con los Cullen. Y hoy por hoy la mayor arma era ISABELLA SWAN. Era la mejor manera de destrozar al estúpido de Edward Cullen. Sería fácil. Solo tendría que ganarme la confianza de la humana. Además no iba a ser para nada un trabajo que haría a disgusto, el olor de la humana activaba cada instinto de mi cuerpo, además no podíamos negar que era hermosa. Bella Swan sería mía, y con eso mi peor enemigo destruido. Podía saborear la victoria. **_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**¿Por qué ese maldito afán por ayudar? Todo eso no me gustaba. Por no olvidar el detalle de la ausencia de escucha por mi parte. No podía escuchar ningún pensamiento de Andrew. Estaba nervioso, tanto que no dejaba de apretar a Bella contra mí. Quería sentirla cerca, sentir su calor, su tacto suave en mi piel y sobretodo sentir que seguía a salvo. **_

_**Steve seguía intentando cortejar a Clarise con un éxito nulo. La mirada de Tanya seguía clavada en mí. La observé de reojo en símbolo de advertencia, pero ella no daba signo alguno de cesar de observarme. Noté como Bella clavaba sus uñas en mi. ¿Estaba furiosa? La miré. Estaba contemplando a Tanya. Sonreí. Bella no estaba furiosa, si no celosa. No podía evitar reírme por mis adentros. Bella no tenía motivo alguno para estar celosa de Tanya, yo siempre le pertenecería, yo tan solo podía ser de ella. Me acerqué a su oído- ¡Recuerda que las prefiero morenas!- le besé la oreja y ella se estremeció. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, seguramente se sentía avergonzada de que la hubiera descubierto. Aun así pude ver como una sonrisa se adueñaba de sus labios. De pronto Bella me señaló una pequeña mochila.- ¡Es que … Eric dijo que trajera ropa, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo …- Eric Shuno era un gran aliado sin lugar a dudas mi "primo político" pensaba en todo.- Además … no he podido ducharme … a causa de las prisas … - se enrojeció.- ¿podría utilizar el baño?- Esme se acercó a Bella.- Por supuesto cielo ya sabes donde es. – Bella sonrió.- Gracias Esme- Di un paso para acompañarla. No me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola con los nuevos inquilinos por casa. – Edward … necesito 5 minutos humanos si no te importa- me besó en los labios. Arrugué el morro. No me agradaba en absoluto esa idea. - ¡Oh vamos Edward no le pasará nada!- dijo Emmett.- No me seas tan posesivo- lo miré con dureza, pero suspiré. –Está bien Bella. Pero, no tardes, ya sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti- Bella sonrió. Pude ver como Alice ponía los ojos en blanco, siempre me decía que era un "cursi", pero no era cierto, solo decía lo que sentía en cada momento. Bella se dirigió a las escaleras. Tropezó. Cuando quise evitar que ni siquiera rozara el suelo alguien se me había adelantado. Andrew tenía a Bella en brazos.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Una vez más mi torpeza me jugó una mala pasada. Tropecé con el primer escalón. Pensé que mi cabeza chocaría contra el suelo ya que mis ojos lo visualizaron demasiado cerca. De pronto unos brazos ,duros y fríos como el mármol rodearon mi cintura, evitando así mi caída. Por un instante pensé que, una vez más, Edward había evitado mi encuentro con el suelo; pero ese cuerpo era más ancho y musculoso que el de mi novio. Quedé observando esos ojos dorados que me miraban con firmeza. Se trataba de Andrew, aquel vampiro que tanto llamaba mi atención, no pude evitar sonrojarme al tenerlo tan cerca. De pronto noté una tercera mano en mi cuerpo que me estaba ayudando a levantar. Andrew se apartó. Conseguí ponerme de pie. Edward se encontraba a mi lado matando con la mirada a Andrew. Le miré a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba.- ¡Tranquilo Edward, estoy bien!- dije en un intento fallido de endulzar la furia reflejada en su mirada.- Gracias por evitar su caída- dijo mi novio con tono sereno. Andrew asintió- Me alegro que este bien.- Gra… gracias por ayudarme.- Cada vez que el gen Swan era activado, cosa muy común en mi, ocurría alguna que otra desgracia. Edward y Andrew por lo visto no eran muy buenos amigos.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**¿Cómo podía haber sido más rápido que yo?¿Cuánto tiempo haría que estaba observando a Bella? Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué se había sonrojado estando en sus brazos?. Una vez más detestaba no escuchar sus pensamientos. Andrew Denali se traía algo entre manos. No me gustaba en absoluto como miraba a Bella.-¿Te has hecho daño?- le pregunte acariciándole la frente. Ella me dedicó una de sus dulces y hermosas sonrisas.- tranquilo no he sufrido ningún rasguño- torcí una media sonrisa. – Bueno intentaré no caerme esta vez- cerró los ojos mientras sonreía de vergüenza. – ¡Bella eres tan divertida!- Emmett ya se estaba burlando de ella, una vez más. Bella sonrió. – Me alegra saber que mi torpeza al menos sirve para algo- Se oyó una risa que provenía de la voz de Emmett.- Ahora vuelvo- Rozó sus labios con los míos. Miró a Andrew y le dedicó una sonrisa. Subió por las escaleras y desapareció al adentrarse en el baño. Me puse serio. No me gustaba nada Andrew, jamás nos habíamos llevado bien, pero a pesar de todo, le debía que Bella no hubiera sufrido ningún daño en la escalera. Me senté en espera de Bella. Tanya se apresuró a mi lado. Puse los ojos en blanco. Suspiré.- Edward … ¿yo dónde dormiré?- Alice rió- Seguro que con Edward no… - Dijo mi hermana entre risas. Tanya la fulminó con la mirada.- Tranquila no es por ti … es … por … bueno si es por ti – Alice se divertía enfureciendo a Tanya. Al igual que yo con Andrew no se habían llevado bien jamás. Rosalie la observó con dureza. Siempre había una guerra de belleza entre ellas dos. Observé a Clarise con las manos en la cara y Steve aún ablando de lo bonita que era y lo mucho que le gustaba su carácter. Pude escuchar en el pensamiento de mi "prima política" algo que no pudo evitar mi risa. "¡O se calla o juro por dios que lo meto en una hoguera, dios que pesado es!".**_

_**La puerta del baño se abrió. Bella estaba cambiada y como siempre hermosa. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella. – Ahora ya no hueles a licántropo- sonreí. - ¿Estás insinuando que antes olía mal?- dijo entre risas.- Me encanta tu olor, sea cual sea.- Bella sonrió divertida.**_

_**-Supongo que ahora si nos contareis, qué tan especial es Bella como para que los Vulturis deseen mantenerla con vida después de todo.- Andrew no dejaba de observarla. Me senté y la agarré por la cintura obligándole a sentarse encima de mis rodillas. La besé en el hombro. – Esta bien, os lo contaremos. – dijo mi padre.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Mientras Carlisle explicaba a los demás mi don para que nada de los vampiros funcionara correctamente en mí no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Andrew. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Desvié la mirada con rapidez en el sentido contrario a él. Andrew me inspiraba confianza pero a la vez me sentía violenta al verlo. Edward colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y me besó en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos para saborear durante más tiempo ese beso. Sonreí y nos miramos con dulzura. Ninguno de los dos prestábamos atención alguna a Carlisle. Al menos yo no. Miré a mi prima que soplaba conteniéndose para no abofetear a Steve que le acariciaba el pelo. Me acordé de Alex nuevamente, y con el recuerdo de Alex uno aún más doloroso: Jacob llorando por la marcha de mi prima. Hacía tiempo que no veía a mi mejor amigo. Me dijo claramente que no quería ver a nadie que le recordara a ella. Ojalá pudiera verle.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**-"Jacob despierta"- Una voz hermosa sonó en mi cabeza. Abrí lentamente los ojos y allí estaba, tal y como la recordaba. No lo dudé dos veces corrí a abrazarla. – Alex tuve un sueño horrible. Soñé que nos separaban.- sin dejar de abrazarla ella me beso el hombro. – Tranquilo, jamás nos van a poder separar. Yo siempre te perteneceré Jacob. Nuestro destino … - Rozó sus suaves labios con los míos. Deseaba que esa sensación, que ese instante no acabara jamás. – Aun que latina que solo pueda venirte a ver en sueños- puse cara extrañado- ¿ En sueños?- Ella se entristeció. Me besó la frente.- Despierta Jacob … despierta.-**_

_**-Me encontré en mi habitación de golpe. Ella no estaba. Me llevé las manos a la frente- ¡No!- grité- ¡Era tan real!- su beso me había parecido tan real, su tacto … Me estaba volviendo loco. Oí un golpe en mi puerta.- Hijo. ¿estás bien?- Mi padre acababa de entrar en mi habitación. Agaché la cabeza. Mi padre levantó mi cara.- Hijo mío, las cosas suceden por alguna razón. - ¡Lo sé papa, pero esto es insoportable!- Mi padre arrugo el morro y puso mirada de tristeza- Ella volverá Jacob. Vuestro destino es estar juntos. Él ya os unió una vez, y como ya sabes hizo que os reencontrarais. Confía en ella. – Sabía que tenía que confiar en ella pero, no podía aguantar más. Por mi cabeza había pasado el ir a España a pesar de su advertencia. – Si Alex vuelve, jamás voy a dejar que se marche, jamás la van a separar de mí. – Mi tono de voz era de furia.- De pronto mi padre dibujó una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no la llamas, hijo? Seguramente Charlie o Bella saben cómo contactar con los Shuno. – Me sorprendí. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso a mi antes?- Me levanté de un brinco y me puse los zapatos. Mi padre sonrió. Le di un beso en la mejilla. -¡Gracias papa!- Salí a la calle después de mucho tiempo y cogí la moto. Hacía meses que no veía a Alex, pero hoy pensaba escuchar su voz.**_

_**Tras conducir una media hora hacía casa de los Swan, aparqué la moto en su jardín. Me quité el casco y llegué a la puerta. Llamé al timbre. La puerta se abrió con Charlie en su interior- ¿Está Bella?- dije antes de que este pudiera decir ni una palabra.- ¡oh! ¡Jacob! No está en este momento, se ha marchado con mi sobrino. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- tenía que intentarlo. - ¿Sabes cómo contactar con tu sobrino Joni?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- Charlie se extrañó- Si, claro que sé como tengo su número de teléfono. Si quieres puedes llamar des de aquí tengo una tarifa especial que permite llamar a otros países.- dijo orgulloso de ello.- ¡Genial!- exclamé. Corrí al teléfono y Charlie marcó el número. Estaba nervioso. Cada sonido del teléfono hacía que me pusiera más y más impaciente. – Residencia de los Shuno ¿Dígame?- Una voz infantil sonó en el auricular.- Si son encuestas o esas cosas no las queremos, gracias …- Recordé que Alex tenía 3 hermanas menores que ella. - ¿Quién eres?- pregunté- ¡Leo! ¿y tú?- Me reí al pensar que la más pequeña hubiera cogido el teléfono- Leo, guapísima, ¿está Alex?- pregunté ansioso- Si está, pero dime quien eres- suspiré de impaciencia.- Porque si eres Jacob Black tengo ordenes de colgar, papa dice que Jacob es un Capullo- Me enfurecí- oh, oh … he dicho una palabrota… ¡No se lo digas a mi papa! – reí. Era realmente mona.- Mira, si me pasas a Alex no se enterará.- pude oír un "¡UFF!"- Está bien. ¡ Alex levanta el culo del sofá es para ti!- me reí ante la forma tan parecida de expresión entre Alex y su hermana.- ¿Quién es?- oí su voz de fondo. Cerré los ojos para guardarla en mi mente.- ¡Creo que el Capullo!- arrugué el morro pero me reí- ¡AHH!¡No se lo digas a papa!- pude oír la risa de Alex, era tal y como la recordaba. -¡Qué no, pesada!- oí como el auricular cambiaba de manos. - ¿Si?- me quedé un momento en silencio- ¿Alex?- El silencio se apoderó del teléfono.- ¿Jac …?**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Después de contar todo lo que Carlisle creía que los nuevos invitados debían saber, Alice secuestro a Bella, quería hacerle un cambio de imagen. Bella me suplicó con la mirada que la ayudara a escaparse pero no fue así. Me divertía ver a Alice y Bella en plena sesión de chicas. Bajé las escaleras. Allí estaba Tanya triste. Me acerqué para ver que le pasaba. - ¿Tanya que te ocurre?- Alzó la mirada.- Clarise y Rosalie no hacen más que atacarme. – me sorprendí ante la noticia. Me senté a su lado.- No te preocupes se les pasará- Se acurrucó en mi pecho. Me sorprendí de eso, intenté apartarla. Una olor vino a mí. Bella se encontraba observándonos con asombro a lo alto de la escalera.**_

_**EL PLAN**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**¿Era cierto lo que veían mis ojos? Tanya se encontraba acurrucada en el hombro de mi novio y este no hacía nada para impedírselo. Los celos se adueñaron de mí. Miré a Edward con tristeza y me giré para dirigirme a su habitación. ¡Quería irme!, bueno irme no era la palabra, ¡Quería morirme! ¡Si Edward se sentía atraído por Tanya yo no tenía ni una posibilidad de triunfo. Justo en mi intención de dirigirme a buscar mi maleta noté como una mano se deslizaba por la mía atrapando mi muñeca.-¡Bella no es lo que crees!- negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, que por primera vez, mi mirada de odio se dirigía a Edward. ¡Prefería que los Vulturis me mataran antes que verle en otros brazos! Un vació se apoderó nuevamente de mí. –Bella escucha, Tanya estaba mal porque Rosalie y tu prima la estaban acusando… yo solo le he ido a consolar, me he sentado a su lado y ella me ha abrazado pero porque se encontraba mal. ¡Entiéndelo!- su mirada era triste, quería creerle pero la niña inmadura de mi interior se encontraba resentida. Arrugué el morro.- Bella, yo solo te amo a ti, tan solo a ti, tú eres lo más importante, tú eres mi vida, Bella eres la razón de mí existir, no pienses que no te amo.- suspiré. Sinceramente moría por creer sus palabras, pero entonces sus meses de ausencia legaron aplastantemente a mi memoria, una descarga de malos recuerdos, de la muerte en vida paso ante mis ojos y me pregunte si acaso Edward ahora no mentiría como entonces; aparte mi mano de la suya lo mas delicadamente que pude al tiempo que desviando la vista le decía —Te creo Edward, no te preocupes, ahora ve con ella yo…necesito descansar— sentí como mil navajas atravesaban mi ser al decirle que fuera a su lado a sabiendas de que entre ellos hubo algo que no me terminaba de quedar claro, peor justo ahora sabia que era lo mejor, si el se quedaba a mi lado por mis celos, seria algo que muy dentro de si me reprocharía: cuando finalmente levante la vista me estaba estudiando con mirada critica yo solo le dirigirle una mirada triste y me encamine, contrario a mis planes iníciales escaleras abajo debía salir de esas casa por lo menos en el exterior ni el ni Jasper notarían lo destruida e infeliz que estaba, cuando Edward trato de protestar al verme salir de casa solo le lance una fugaz mirada y apunte casi en un susurro —No te preocupes, ya se han ido, igual tengo el regalo de Clarise y Eric siempre anda cerca—, Sin mas y con el corazón roto como jamás había estado abandone la casa de la que un día creí mi familia peor que ahora veía mas distante, por que siendo objetiva yo no era para Edward en comparación de Tanya, una de su misma clase, sin mi torpeza e inverosímilmente bella, justo el complemento que merecía Edward y en ese momento desee como nunca que Jake estuviera ahí para mi, para como siempre recoger a la Bella rota a causa de un amor sin futuro.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

—_**Jacob…?— **__**pronuncio Alex consternada desde el otro lado de la línea; mi corazón se revolvió inquieto dentro de mi pecho y mas que nunca desee tenerla cerca, apoderarme de su boca y pegarme a su piel para jamás dejarla ir de nuevo, por que si algo merece ser llamado dolor era justo lo que sufrí y aun lo hacia en su ausencia, solo su voz era un pedazo de cielo, de un cielo del que no quería salir —Te Amo!!!— le dije rápidamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo tendría para hablar con ella así que debía asegurarme de recordárselo. —Te extraño tanto, y Te Amo como siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare— Apunto ella en un susurro, y mi alma salto de regocijo, sus palabras hacían que todo cobrar sentido que yo quisiera seguir vivo y que su ausencia se hiciera mas insoportable…—Alex con quien hablas?— se escucho al otro lado de la línea —Tío Charlie, claro que te extraño el tiempo el Forks fue el mejor, te quiero tío, desearía estar allí por su puesto— recitaba Alex, sabia muy bien que debía cambiar la palabra "tío" por "Jake", mi dulce y astuta Alex estaba a apunto de ser descubierta por Marcus, un nombre que repudiaba hasta en mis pensamientos —Alex ya mismo iré por ti, te lo juro; no aguanto mas esta estúpida separación eres mi vida, lo único que necesito, sin ti… nada importa mi misma vida no importa —, entonces la voz de Alex se endureció —No te atrevas a decir eso, confía en mi, volveré— y luego tratando de disimular apunto —Tío por favor todo esta bien saludos a Eric —y entonces la sarta de regaños y blasfemias contra mi linda cazadora empezaron por parte de Marcus hasta que la línea quedo muerta y mi sangre hirviendo, casi mecánicamente colgué la bocina, le agradecí a Charlie y mi dirigí a la calle con un solo destino en mente España. Antes de poder subir a mi moto una mano me agarró la camisa, —Sabes Jacob, como cazador tengo el don de la telequinesis mas desarrollado, hasta en tu forma humana puedo escuchar los pensamientos de la manada, por lo que se lo que pretendes— dijo Eric aun agarrándome, no tenia ni idea de donde salía, pero era como un maldito dolor de muelas siempre en el lugar menos propicio —Si lo sabes que quieres?—Gruñí, mi paciencia, que jamás fue mucha había llegado a su fin —Solo hacer lo que Alex querría que hiciera, retenerte; acaso crees que para mi es fácil saberla en España con el atarban que tenemos por padre? Despierta Jacob, es a quien mas quiero, es mi enana, la que siempre he cuidado y a quien si lastima me hacen mil veces más daño a mi, pero la gran diferencia es que yo confió en ella, confió en su carácter y sus promesas, si dijo que volvería es por que lo hará, ten tu la misma fe; si dices amarla no le hagas las cosas mas difíciles y ahórrale una preocupación, vale?— Odiaba que Eric siempre tuviera la razón, lo mire con pesar y asentí con la cabeza ir a España solo complicaría la situación de Alex y haría que Marcus se desquitara aun mas con ella, sin duda mi vida lejíos de ella era una reverenda mierda.**_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**Presencié sigilosamente toda la situación, sin duda Tanya era la mejor para fingir, era verdad Clarise, Rosalie y Alice la molestaban, pero solo por que ella les hacia la existencia miserable; mas que una vampiresa, parecía una bruja, una linda bruja que ahora estaba embaucando a Edward y dándome vía libre para ir a "consolar" a Bella; quien a decir verdad me sorprendió con su actitud, esperaba cualquier reacción de ella ante la escena, cualquiera menos esa, por que se portaba tan cauta y …razonable?, en sus ojos no había ira, ni atisbo de falsedad; solo una gran tristeza, tristeza que removió algo en mi interior que ni siquiera sabia que existía; ¡Vamos Andrew concéntrate, y no pienses jodidas estupideces!!! Me repetí en mi mente, solo era una humana, la arma para destruir a el más odiado de mis enemigos.**_

_**Corrí hasta la pradera que circundaba la casa asegurándome que Tanya mantuviera ocupado a Edward y allí la vi, con sus ojos enjuagados en lagrimas, lentamente me acerque a ella y de nuevo esa estúpida emoción reapareció —Estas bien?—pregunte realmente preocupado ; ella se sobresalto y enrojeció al instante lo que me hizo sonreír, se limpio con el dorso de su brazo las lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza—si estoy bien gracias—dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse; antes de que pudiera hacerlo tome asiento sobre el césped a su lado —la verdad no te creo, que yo sepa nadie llora de esa forma por nada…no me mal interpretes, ni presumas que solo un entrometido deseando cotillear tus problemas; es solo que sinceramente me intrigas y preocupas— Dije monocordemente, pero dejando ver el real intereses en mis palabras; ella me miro sorprendida, su rostro dibujaba una gran incognito y entonces, impelido por algo desconocido, le confesé una verdad que solo admitía en mi interior —Veras, desde que supe de tu existencia, he tenido curiosidad, ya sabes que eres un caso excepcional; no lo digo solo por tu…poder de rebatir todos los dones de los demás, lo digo por tu valor; sin duda vivir rodeada de vampiros a sabiendas que puedan perder el control y acabar con tu vida en un instante es una gran muestra de coraje, de hecho; el regresar junto a ellos luego de lo que le paso a el poco controlado de Jasper, no se si interpretarlo como una muestra de coraje o de la mas absoluta estupidez— de nuevo me miro sorprendida, supuse que por sabe lo de Jasper —créeme en nuestro mundo las noticias vuelan— replique con una sonrisa; ella suspiro y finalmente se acomodo de nuevo a mi lado —No es valor, tal ves un poco de estupidez si, pero ante todo es amor, Edward es todo lo que amo y lo que pudiera desear y el peligro al que te refieres solo es un…inconveniente menor si he de disfrutar de su compañía, de su…amor; no me importaría morir en un segundo sabiendo que tuve la mas grande de las felicidades junto a él— Admitió con aplomo, sus ojos eran sinceros, no había sombra de duda en verdad amaba a Edward y no le importaba su propia vida con tal de estar a su lado, me sentí maravillado pero ante todo aturdido, en verdad podía existir un ser tan perfecto; una mujer tan leal?, mis reflexiones hicieron que mi ira contra el desagradecido Edward aumentaran, ahora no solo era mi odio por el: era el hecho de ver que dejaba aun lado a Bella el único ser que me producía… algo luego de siglos de no sentir ninguna emoción salvo el dolor y el odio creciendo en mi interior y con esta nueva motivación inicie mi plan —Eres especial, por eso no creo justo lo que te acaba de hacer Edward— sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa —No se a que te refieres — Apunto con falsa dignidad —Lo sabes, a preferir a Tanya antes que a ti, no me parece justo, mas bien es algo de lo mas desconsiderado sabiendo que ella es una embustera, el tiempo que pasaron juntos en Denali supongo que fue suficiente para que la conociera y por l tanto saber que miente— debía mostrarme de su lado así seria mucho mas fácil ganar su confianza —Así que viste lo que sucedió— aseguro casi en un susurro —Si, y te repito no me parece justo, la verdad por eso te seguí hasta aquí, me molesto que te hiriera y mas a causa de Tanya— rápidamente acerque mi mano a su rostro y enjuague una lagrima que resbalaba silenciosa por su mejilla, mientas acaricia su cara, apunte —Por lo que se de ti Bella Swan y lo poco que me has dicho; te aseguro que no mereces sufrir, solo mereces la mas grande de las felicidades, eres por quien culequera daría gustoso su reino solo por observar una de tus sonrisas— ella enrojecía cada vez mas ante mi toque hasta que, reaccionando, se aparto rápidamente y me miro con tal tristeza que desee de nuevo matar a Edward, solo que este no era el momento por lo menos mientras oía sus pasos acercándose me regodeaba de placer sabiendo que había observado la escena y que ahora mientras Bella lo veía avanzar con culpa en sus ojos, él era inmensamente infeliz; con un poco de suerte estaría tan cabreado que iniciaríamos una pelea donde yo seria, por supuesto para mi conveniencia; la victima.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Sentí los pasos de Edward acercarse. Me estremecí seguramente había visto toda la escena de mi estúpido dolor. Agaché la mirada en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por mi mejilla. Noté como Andrew me rozó uno de mis hombros con la mano.- Disculpa Andrew ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme a solas con Bella? Creo que debo aclarar algo con ella.- Edward tenía un tono cortés pero a la vez triste. Andrew se levantó y me besó en la mejilla. Se tomaba demasiadas confianzas pero aún así agradecía, no sabía cuánto, ese gesto; necesitaba un poco de consuelo en esos momentos. – Gracias- La voz de terciopelo sonó en mi mente. Sentí los pasos de Andrew alejarse. – Bella, no llores. Me partes cada pedazo de mi ser. No soporto que sufras por mi culpa. Puedo llegar a volverme loco de solo pensar que te hago daño.- El podía llegar a volverse loco, pero yo ya lo estaba. Los celos, la tristeza, el sentimiento de inferioridad frente a la despampánate Tanya; cada uno de esos sentimientos ahora mismo corrían libremente por mi ser. Noté la mano de Edward en mi hombro opuesto a su dirección, me aprisionó contra su cuerpo. Yo seguía sin decir palabra.- Por favor Bella no dudes jamás que te amo.- En ese momento no soportaba oír eso de su boca me sentía engañada, algo dentro de mí odiaba cada palabra que salía de su boca. Aún así lo amaba, no podía evitar amarlo. Me sequé las lágrimas, alcé el rostro y sonreí. – No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Pero ahora que ha pasado todo me gustaría irme a mi casa, si tardo mucho más mi padre se preocupará.- Edward arrugó los labios.- Bella, créeme … no ha ocurrido absolutamente nada…- No se imaginaba cuanto deseaba creerle, cuanto deseaba que en mi cuerpo no se viviera esta angustia.- He de llamar a Eric- puntualicé. No quería seguir allí.- Creo que ya está aquí.- Dijo Edward señalando hacía el bosque. Miré. Mis pupilas se dilataron. Había dos sombras enormes enfrente de un árbol. Las reconocí al instante. Una alegría me invadió.¡ Jacob Black había salido de su casa después de un mes!. Había aparecido, como siempre, cuando más lo necesitaba. Mi sol había vuelto para iluminar mi tristeza. Volteé a mirar a Edward. Vi su mirada de tristeza. Tuve impulsos de correr hacía mi primo, pero esperé. Le besé en la frente. Vi como cerraba los ojos. Los abrió lentamente.- Bella…- Le sellé los labios con un beso.- Debo irme. Charlie estará preocupado. – Edward volvió a besarme.-¿Te espero en tu habitación? – dijo inseguro. Tenía que aparentar que le creía y que no estaba enfadada. No quería causarle ningún mal estar. Pero también quería pasar un tiempo con Jacob, ahora que por fin había salido de su escondite. - ¡Claro! ¡Quizá tarde un rato en subir a mi cuarto, pero espérame allí!- dibujó una sonrisa de tristeza. Me agarró por la cintura y volvió a rozar sus fríos labios con los míos. **_

_**Me dirigí hacía donde se encontraban los licántropos, dejando a mi novio atrás.- ¿Estás bien, Primita?- Eric era muy atento. Parecía mi hermano mayor. - ¡Sí, tranquilo! ¡Estoy perfectamente!- fingí una sonrisa. Me lancé a los brazos de Jacob- ¡Has salido! – sentí su risa. De nuevo la negrura a su lado se volvió reluciente. – Bueno, ha sido idea de mi padre.- Me sorprendí.- ¿Y desde cuando obedeces a Billy?- dije divertida.- Bueno, la verdad es que fui a tu casa…- Empecemos a caminar en dirección al coche de mi primo. Estaba desconcertada.- ¿A mi casa? ¿Para qué?- Jacob había jurado no ver a nada ni a nadie que le recordara a mi prima.- Bueno mi padre me abrió los ojos. Me dijo que seguramente tú o Charlie, tendríais el número de los Shuno.- ¿Había llamado a Alex? ¿Qué habría pasado si Marcus respondía en el teléfono?-Y al idiota de tu amigo, Bella, no se le ocurre otra cosa que querer ir a España. – Llegamos al coche de Eric.- ¡Estás Loco! ¿Quieres que te maten?- Me estremecí. La visión de mi tío y Jacob luchando me horrorizaba. Entremos en el coche. Mientras nos alejábamos las imágenes de Tanya y Edward se pasaban por mi mente como agujas punzantes pinchándome con dureza en el corazón. **_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**Me sorprendió la reacción de Edward. Siempre tan perfecto. ¿No cometía ningún error? ¿Carecía del sentimiento de enfado? Moría de ganas por entablar pelea con él. Pero aún así me alejé. Me era conveniente que Bella viera mi lado maduro y responsable. **_

_**Llevaba un rato observando cada movimiento de la pareja. Bella intentaba disimular cada rasgo de tristeza en su rostro. Y yo disfrutaba, sumamente, viendo como Edward se atormentaba ante la posibilidad de hacer, de cualquier modo, daño a la humana, a Bella. **_

_**Una fuerte olor repugnante invadió mis fosas nasales. Observe al fondo dos sobras altísimas. Ese olor no me era muy familiar, pero sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. Por no mencionar que hacía unos segundos había aparecido uno en casa de los Cullen. Los licántropos esperaban pacientes. Bella se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos. No sin antes besar a Edward. No podía creer como no le había montado un numerito de novia despechada. Bella sin duda, no era como las demás humanas. Pude reconocer al licántropo que anteriormente había llevado a Bella hasta el aquelarre vampiro. Pero para mi asombro Bella abrazó al segundo licántropo, de estatura increíblemente grande. A medida que se alejaban me preguntaba qué tan especial era Bella Swan, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué a su lado algo en mi se despertaba?**_

_**Tanya se colocó a mi lado.- Conseguiré a Edward, cueste lo que me cueste- Reí.- ¿Y qué? ¿A ti también te ha engatusado esa estúpida humana?- Me enfurecí al escuchar el insulto pero me controlé. – Tranquilízate , Tanya. Te ayudaré con Edward y Bella. No te preocupes, sigo de tu lado. – Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de mi compañera. - ¿Pretendes matarla?- Reí a carcajada limpia.- ¡El día en el que quiera poner fin a mi inmortalidad quizá!- Tanya puso cara de no entender en absoluto nada de lo decía. – Los Vulturis la quieren con vida … al menos … pretenden que siga moviéndose.- Tanya por fin lo entendió- ¿Entonces que te traes entre manos?- Me limité a sonreís.- Muy pronto lo descubrirás querida diabla. Todo a su debido tiempo.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Me sentía destrozado. Por mi estupidez de querer consolar a Tanya, Bella pensaba cosas que no era, y lo peor de todo, estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. En verdad era un auténtico monstruo. Me adentré en el bosque. Tal y como le prometí estaría esperando en su habitación. Tenía que convencerla que ella era mi alma mi eternidad, todo lo que me mantenía en pie. No podía permitir ni por un segundo que ella dudara de mi amor. **_

_**Me encontraba totalmente destrozado. Necesitaba volver a abrazarla, tenerla a mi lado, darle la seguridad que ella necesitaba. **_

_**Llegué a casa de los Swan. En su interior pude presentir los pensamientos de Charlie, de Eric, y para mi sorpresa, a pesar de haberlo visto ene l bosque, los de Jacob. Jacob y yo en esos momentos nos sentíamos bastante igual. Los dos estábamos perdiendo poco a poco a nuestras razones de existir. Escalé hasta llegar a la ventana y me senté pensativo en la cama de Bella. Agarré uno de sus cojines. Olían al hermoso perfume de su esencia.**_


	8. El Momento

_**EL MOMENTO**_

_**ERIC P.O.V:**_

_**Llevábamos un rato hablando animadamente, aunque mas bien eso tratábamos de aparentar en presencia de Charlie, lo cierto era que Jake estaba en su estado de zombi por la ausencia de Alex y Bella…Bella realmente me preocupaba, hacia ya bastante tiempo el olor de Edward impregno la casa y contrario a todos los días que Bella con alguna excusa tonta corría a su habitación para encontrarse con él; hoy solo permanecía ausente sentada junto a mi, en un principio pensé que se debía a la presencia de Jake, sin duda era un buen indicio que hubiese salido luego de tanto tiempo de duelo por la partida de mi hermana, pero ese par ni se miraban ambos estaban muy sumidos en sus propias realidades, finalmente Charlie se retiro de la mesa a ver, como siempre, un juego de basketball en la otra habitación y yo no aguante mas, ese par me tendría que dar explicaciones, me gire hacia Jacob pero este observaba a Bella con un brillo suspicaz en la mirada, el estado vegetativo de mi prima era tan notable que hasta "zombi Jake" se había percatado —Bella, que coños te pasa?, te hizo algo la sanguijuela?— acuso con ira Jake , Bella al instante se envaro y sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa —Claro que no Jake, estas paranoico— disimulo —Mira Bella, puedes tratar de engañar a quien desees pero jamás a tu primo, sabes te conozco; Alex, Clarise y tu son mi prioridad, mis chicas; y se cuando les sucede algo— le dije serio, ella solo agacho la cabeza al tiempo que seguía negando lo evidente —Vale, si Edward no te ha hecho nada, entonces fueron los recién llegados, verdad— Asegure, Jake dibujo una mueca mientras susurraba cosas intangibles sobre tener que soportar mas parásitos cerca —Oh claro que no, es mas Andrew se ha portado muy bien con migo, cuando llegaron los Volturis hasta se puso de nuestro lado y es realmente agradable y Steve, es muy…simpático, es mas hasta desea ser parte de la familia, quiero decir de tu familia, parece bastante interesado por Clarise— Bella buscaba distraerme y lo consiguió, por un instante imaginé a mi hermana saliendo con un vampiro y se que mi rostro reflejaba mi horror, pero como era habitual en mi, permanecí, al menos en apariencia, impávido mientras le preguntaba —Vale, los hombres han sido…amables con tigo,, y que hay de la mujer?— eso la descoloco; así que ese era el inconveniente, acaso tenia Celos, realmente dudaba que Edward pudiera fijarse en alguien mas, al ser testigo de la devoción que profesaba por mi prima, pero entonces sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas que tratando de disimular. Jake se levanto de golpe temblando de la ira — Jacob Black a donde vas?— inquirí —A poner en su lugar a una sanguijuela— dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaba a la habitaciones, al instante estaba allí para retenerlo y Bella rogándole que se controlara —Jake por favor déjalo, el no me ha hecho nada, solo soy una inmadura y sensible, pero todo esta bien, conoces a Edward es incapaz de hacer algo incorrecto— le decía con vehemencia mi prima —sabes que es lo que mas me enoja?— pregunto Jake mirando fijamente a Bella — El te tiene a su lado y se ha atrevido a hacerte daño, mientras que yo daría mi vida, mi alma solo por tener un instante a Alex con migo, aparte de sanguijuela, idiota y desagradecido, se que no lo puedo matar, pero entonces he de irme, esta situación me enferma— concluyo Jacob mientras se dirigía a la calle, Bella vio la disyuntiva en mis ojos, seguir a Jake o quedarme a su lado, entonces suavemente dijo —Ve con él, de veras estoy bien y gracias por cuidarme Eric, te quiero eres como mi hermano, te prometo que si me siento mal o necesito ayuda usare esto— agrego señalando el colgante que de seguro seria regalo de Clarise —Cuídate y ante todo se feliz— le dije antes de encaminarme hacia mi cuñado inestable, mas le valía a Alex regresar rápido, ser niñero de Jacob Black no erra nada fácil.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Escuche absolutamente todo y a cada palabra mi repulsión por mi mismo aumentara, merecía que Jacob acabara con migo, como podía hacer sufrir de esa manera a mi Bella?, era el peor de los monstruos, el causante de la tristeza del ser mas puro y noble sobre la tierra, Bella merecía algo mejor que yo y mientras pensaba eso la imagen de la en compañía de Andrew mientras este la consolaba cruzo fugas por mi mente torturándome con el peor de los dolores que he sentido, merecía alguien mejor, pero ese no era Andrew el era incluso, mas bajo y vil que yo apunto mi interior, en ese momento el olor de Bella se hizo mas fuerte y vi como la puerta se entreabría dando paso a una Bella con la sonrisa apagada y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, jamás volvería a acercarme a Tanya, si eso implicaba alejarme de mi casa gustoso lo haría, pero no le produciría daño a Bella era lo único que importaba —siento lo de Jake, ya sabes como es— dijo en un murmullo Bella — no lo sientas es lo mínimo que me merezco— pronuncie con voz dura dejando ver lo mucho que me odiaba ahora mas que antes, —No digas eso, vale mejor olvidemos ese…inconveniente— Bella tan perfecta como siempre trataba de hacerme sentir mejor cuando se notaba que su alma estaba destruida, en mas de un sentido por mi causa —podrías tu olvidarlo?— le pregunte con mas mordacidad de la que pretendía — Bella…— la llame al tiempo que sostenía su hermoso rostro entre mis manos y pretendía que me prestara atención —Sabes que eres lo mas importante que tengo, que digo lo mas importante, lo UNICO importante que tengo, jamás podría causarte dolor con premeditación — tome su mano y la deslice lentamente por mi pecho hasta situarla donde un día latió mi corazón —sabes que de tener un corazón tangible solo estaría animado por el amor que siento por ti, mi vida, mi esencia, mi cuerpo y mi corazón solo te pertenecen a ti, desde aquella ves que te vi por ves primera, cuando el monstruo en mi interior se agito, también renació el hombre que estuvo dormido esperando tu llegada y desde ese instante solo te pertenezco a ti, nadie jamás cambiara eso, por que pueden perseguirnos todos nuestros enemigos, pueden azotarnos las probabilidades, puedo incluso perecer ante quien sea por protegerte, pero el amor que te tengo es infinito, jamás morirá aun si yo lo hiciera, créeme por favor; solo importas tu, fui un estúpido; como de costumbre, quise actuar de buena fe con alguien afligido, pero ahora comprendo mi error, te soy leal SOLO a ti VIDA MIA, y no tengo ni tendré ojos para nadie mas, no deseo mirar al mundo si tu no estas en el, se que en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, por favor perdona mi error, jamás me apartare de tu lado, seré tu …sombra y jamás volveré a acercarme a ella si eso te hace infeliz— termine suplicante —Lo siento, no deseo ponerte en la disyuntiva de elegir, es solo que…me siento insegura, ya sabes, ella es como tu, de tu misma clase y hermosa como jamás creí posible, si estuvieras a su lado no habría complicaciones, una relación entre ustedes seria mas…normal —dijo afligida Bella y el pánico me invadió, aun sin soltar su rostro pregunte — acaso deseas que todo termine?, no temas mi reacción solo deseo que seas sincera— dije con un hilo de vos, si Bella deseaba separarse de mi lado ya no tendría sentido seguir existiendo —eres tan ridículo Edward, sabes que te amo, solo que soy una tonta humana que esta celosas, paranoica y sumamente insegura— el alivio floreció en mi y como siempre que la tenia cerca mis instintos humanos aparecieron, Bella creía que solo sus hormonas se agitaban ante el roce de nuestros cuerpos, lo cierto era que cada vez que la tenia así de cerca el hombre en mi reclama su cuerpo, ansiaba sentir fluyendo nuestro amor, guiado por mi instinto capture su boca y la bese, la bese como nuca deseoso de hacerle sentir lo inmenso de mi amor, Bella respondió con gusto a mi beso lo que me hizo ver que su enfado había terminado y a sabiendas que mi autocontrol ya había muerto trace una senda de besos hasta su oído —Deseas dar un paseo con migo?— le susurre —por supuesto que si, si estamos juntos no me importa a donde vayamos— dijo con vos entre cortada, salte con ella fuera de la casa y cori como nuca hasta nuestro prado, que hoy resplandecía con el brillo de la luna llena, suavemente la senté sobre el pasto a el tiempo que la observaba rebosante de amor —A que se deben tus repentinas ganas de salir?— dijo con una sonrisa —pareces mas feliz— apunte —Lo estoy, es imposible no estarlo cuando estas con quien mas amas en el universo— Dios!!! Sus palabras revivían mi alma perdida y yo ya no podía seguir un segundo mas sin complacerla, sin demostrarle que nuestro amor seria eterno, me acerque a ella y roce nuestros labios, primero le dedique pequeños besos, antes de posar por completo mi boca en la suya y saborearla, recorrí su rostro con mis labios, bese su cuello extaciante y llegue a sus hombros; sentí como se estremecía de placer y yo ya no podía parar —Edward, no deberías jugar así con migo— vocifero —No estoy jugando mi amor, solo te estoy amando, como lo hare por toda la eternidad— le asegure.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Acaso mi cerebro no funcionaba bien?, bueno aunque en este preciso momento no creo que pudiera deducir nada lógicamente mientras Edward me besaba bajo la oreja y recorría con sus manos mi cuerpo, acaso había aceptado hacerme suya?; no deseaba preguntar, ya con las dudas sobre Tanya resultas solo deseaba disfrutar de el, de nuestro amor y sin duda si el lo permitía de su cuerpo, de la pasión que desbordaba cada milímetro de mi piel y de el ataque de irracionalidad del que era victima Edward.**_

_**Pegue aun más mi cuerpo al suyo, la sangre me hervía y mi pulso había enloquecido, Edward no me aparto solo me aprisiono aun mas contra si —Estas segura que esto es lo quieres?— susurro contra mis labios —te quiero a ti…completamente— le asegure —TE AMO y lo hare siempre, SOLO A TI— me prometió mientras su mano se sumergía bajo mi ligera camisa y yo nerviosa pero triunfante comenzaba atrabajar en los botones de la suya, sus labios trazaban apasionados besos sobre mi cuello mientras entre nosotros solo había el espacio justo para desprendernos de la; ahora, incomoda ropa, su pecho perfecto estuvo expuesto ante mi y yo me regodee acariciándolo, sin duda este era el cielo, los nervios poco a poco disminuían mientras Edward ya sin el impedimento de mi camisa descendía con sus manos sobre mi espalda besando cada centímetro de mi anatomía, sensaciones desconocidas me invadieron y ligeramente pude notar como ante el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo el de Edward empezaba a calentarse, con el mas profundo de los amores dibujado en su rostro me observo mientras me recostaba contra el pasto y sin dejar de observarme deslizaba los molestos jeans por mis piernas; sentí vergüenza lo admito ,pero esa sensación no duro mucho —eres completamente hermosa— me dijo mientras acariciaba mis piernas y se perdía besando mi pecho, me sentí triunfante, desinhibida y ante todo poderosas, aun lado había quedado la tímida Bella ahora estaba solo la mujer que amaba a Edward y que haría de este momento, la primera vez para ambos; algo memorable, ávidamente desabroche su pantalón con un poco de su ayuda, ahora nuestra piel estaba expuesta y su cuerpo sobre cada curva del mío, nuestras respiraciones cada ves se agitaban mas y mi cerebro solo sentía el inmenso placer, con cuidado desprendió la ultima prenda que separa su cuerpo del mío mientras su mano se deslizaba ávida hacia mi sexo y cuando sus dedos juguetearon en mi interior supe que lo de antes no era el paraíso, por que ahora si mi mente entro en éxtasis, con la mayor de las naturalidades, hice lo propio en su cuerpo, increíblemente la torpeza no estaba presente y así entre palabras de amor lentamente con cuidado de no "romperme" se adentro en mi cuerpo; una y otra vez ; mi cuerpo sufría placenteros espasmos mientras Edward no podía evitar gemir de placer, lo contemplé solo un momento para ver que me hacia el amor con sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, la expresión mas dulce atravesaba sus rasgos, nos estábamos amando sin limites, sin deferencias, solo siendo nosotros dos, ahora no importaban, malvados enemigos ni las marcadas diferencias entre mi humanidad y su inmortalidad, solo éramos dos amantes llenos del mas sincero e irrevocable amor, nos besamos, nos acariciamos…nos amamos y cuando todo termino, permanecíamos allí, nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, en el prado donde todo comenzó se había sellado nuestra promesa "juntos para siempre", sonreímos como tontos Edward me besaba aun con mas dulzura que antes y yo sabia que ahora nuestro amor era aun mas inquebrantable.**_

_**Tras horas observándonos sin decir palabra tan solo con caricias me di cuenta que Edward en realidad me amaba, que no tenía porque dudar de su amor por mí. Mi cuerpo y el suyo habían sido uno solo. Le besé la frente y le acaricie la mejilla. Me ayudó a levantar con una sonrisa. Lo abracé temía que si me alejaba de él tan solo por un instante moriría de pena. – Te amo- le susurré. Con una sonrisa me besó en los labios. **_

_**ANDREW P.O.V: **_

_**Algo en mi interior acaba de romperse. Esa humana acaba de despertar un nuevo sentimiento en mi interior. Estaban allí juntos, rozando sus cuerpos, formando un solo ser perfecto y en plena harmonía. Una vez más Edward Cullen me había robado algo sumamente importante para mí. ¿Sumamente importante? ¿Andrew qué demonios te ocurre?. Seguí observando cada parte del cuerpo de Bella; mi corazón a pesar de ya no cumplir su función, estaba rompiéndose como si de cristal se tratara. ¿Qué clase de humana era? Bella despertaba en mí sentimientos que apenas recordaba. Me giré, no podía continuar viendo mi fracaso. Aún así no pensaba rendirme. Bella Swan debía ser mía, y Edwrad, mi mayor enemigo, tendría que ser aniquilado para ello. Su sufrimiento sería mi felicidad, la perdida de Bella su perdición, y para mí quizá el regreso de mi alma. **_

_**Debía cambiar de táctica. Debía demostrar a Bella que yo era la mejor opción, qué era mejor que Edward, aun que para ello tuviera que convertirme el mejor amigo del más perfecto de los Cullen. No soportaba la vida tan feliz que a Edward le había tocado vivir. ¿Por qué todo era tan fácil para él? ¡Yo también merecía ser feliz! Me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Bella Swan, una simple humana, estaba haciendo que deseara con más entusiasmo el éxito de mi plan; despertaba en mi interior cada sentimiento dormido. – Lograré poseerla- me juré a mí mismo. Me dirigí a la casa de Carlisle dónde Tanya esperaba noticias que seguramente no le gustarían. **_

_**STEVE P.O.V:**_

_**Desde la llegada a Forks mi hermano se comportaba bastante extraño. Siempre se había llevado bastante mal con Edward Cullen, su envidia hacía él era enorme. Debido a nuestro pasado Andrew pensaba que la vida era injusta y horrible. Muchas veces tan solo creía que se mantenía en vida por trazar un plan para que los mas suertudos que nosotros sufrieran tanto o más que nosotros. Estaba preocupado por mi hermano, pero aún así en estos momento algo mucho más importante estaba sentada junto a Rosalie y Emmett riendo a carcajadas. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás pudiera haber imaginado. En cuanto la vi, me quedé prendado deseaba con ansia su cuerpo. Jamás había sentido tal cosa por alguien. Clarise Shuno, era realmente una cazadora, tan solo con sus ojos dorados había logrado que cayera en sus redes. Me acerqué a ella. Dilató sus pupilas y se alejó. Seguí persiguiéndola. Le agarré del brazo y la empotre contra la pared, donde la encarcelé con mis manos apoyadas en la pintura. Me miro con incredulidad, me encantaba sentir que me rechazaba ¿me estaba volviendo masoca? Noté como en sus blancas mejillas algo parecido a un sonrojo se pintaba en ellas. De pronto sus ojos sorprendidos se endurecieron. - ¿Se puede saber que haces?- Al ver sus labios moverse algo en mi se movió , deseaba esos labios, y los deseaba ahora. – Solo quiero hacer esto.- puso cara extrañada y besé su labio inferior. Contemple su rostro al apartarme. Volví a besarla pero esta vez su labio superior se deslizó por los míos. Fue un beso apasionado aprisioné su pecho contra el mío. De pronto sus manos bruscamente me apartaron. -¿Qué te has creído maldito parásito?- noté la mano de Clarise en mi mejilla.- ¡AAAAUUU!- eso realmente había dolido. Clarise se estaba marchando. Yo con sus dedos marcados en mi mejilla salí a buscarla. La giré bruscamente y la volví a besar. Clarise de nuevo me aparto. Cómo estaba disfrutando este juego, esa cazadora seria mi perdición, pero como nunca antes estaba determinado a conseguirla, mientras se volvía a alejar le dije -Puedes fingir, pero sé que te ha gustado tanto como a mi - ella se giro y pude observar una media sonrisa, -quizá, nunca lo sabrás – Definitivamente Clarise algún día sería parte de mí.**_

_***España***_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**Estaba absolutamente desesperada no veía como salir de esa prisión. Joni me prometió que me ayudaría. Estaba agotada, las continuas luchas, y pelas con mi padre no cesaban. Hoy debía aparentar la familia feliz, que no éramos. La boda de la prima de papá, hermana de Peter debía ser perfecta. Mi padre, como padrino de boda, debía aparentar. Sus saludos de oreja a oreja a los demás me hacían entrar nauseas. De repente una mano tiró de mí- ¡Joni!- exclamé. Agarró mi mano y depositó algo parecido a un sobre, en mi mano.- ¡Cuándo yo te diga, corre!- me quedé extrañada. Joni señaló al final de la calle. Allí me esperaba un taxi. Joni volteo a mirar a papá. Me besó en la frente y dijo- Corre, yo lo entretengo, dale recuerdos Eric y Clarise. ¡Vamos!- dijo susurrando. Lo comprendí al instante. Joni lo había planeado todo. Me saqué los tacones y corrí hasta el taxi. Esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que Marcus se diera cuenta de mi ausencia.**_

_**JONI P.O.V:**_

_**Por fin había hecho algo bien, ahora Alex estaba camino al aeropuerto y yo debía seguir mi plan, tendría problemas era obvio peor bien valían la pena, le guiñe el ojo a Jensen y este ya al tanto de todo comenzó la segunda fase del plan, - papá creo que desearías decirle a todos lo buena y hermosa familia que somos - pique, mi padre se puso libido, estaba tan blanco que por un momento temí un colapso en lugar de una reprimenda, -papá ya todos saben cómo entrenamos -siguió Jensen**_

_**Mi padre ahora no respiraba solo se llevo la mano a la cara y aprisionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer racional y civilizado. A lo lejos vi a Peter observarnos con ojos suspicaces y acercarse a nosotros,-¡Oh Marcus! creo que debes saludar a mi padre ,de verdad- dijo cordialmente y mientras se lo llevaba giro sutilmente hacia nosotros al tiempo que articulaba sin sonido -y Alex? -ya más tarde todo se sabría, por lo menos estaba seguro que mi hermana no era tan tonta como para dejarse encontrar.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Ya nada valía la pena. Para que salir si Alex no vendría con migo, para que subir en la moto si ella no estaría aferraba a mi cintura, nada importaba, ¿porque la vida o mejor dicho el destino era tan injusto? me había separado ya dos veces de mi único amor, de la felicidad, por que el maldito universo conspiraba contra mí?, me tire una vez a la cama, luego de por enésima vez haberle dicho a Eric que se fuera. De verdad podía ser insistente, y contrario a lo que yo quería solo se planto junto a la puerta de mi habitación para asegurase que no saliera según el ha hacer una locura.**_

_**De repente como si una magia extraña obrará en mi interior sentí la esencia de Alex junto a mí, como si pronto pudiera tenerla de nuevo con migo, su imagen se dibujo en mi mente y por un breve momento olvidé el dolor solo había felicidad por imaginar a Alex e nuevo a mi lado.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Llegué al aeropuerto. Corrí hacía la pista donde me esperaba el avión. La azafata me invitó a pasar. Me senté en mi lugar. Al lado tenía una adorable viejecita que me ofreció una sonrisa. Recé para que mi padre se diera cuenta de todo cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde para detenerme. Por seguridad no debía llamar a nadie. -¡Jacob espérame!- pensé para mis adentros.**_

_**MARCUS P.O.V:**_

_**Hablar con Peter era sin duda muy agradable, vaya este si era un chico agradable comprometido con su misión, un excelente cazador, guiado por las viejas costumbres, a decir verdad no entendía muy bien su amistad con el fracaso de hijos que yo tenía, al pensar en eso recordé a Alex, aun no habíamos discutido y conociéndola eso era bastante extraño, -¡¡¡Alex!!!- vociferé -¿te encuentras bien Marcus?- cuestionó atento Peter - mi hija hace rato no la veo- dije como el padre preocupado que soy - Oh no te preocupes ha de estar con las demás chicas- trató de tranquilizarme, Peter -sabes que mi hija no es precisamente como las demás chicas - admití - Si lo sé, créeme lo sé muy bien, pero siempre hay una excepción, deben estar hablando de ropa o algo por el estilo, Alex adora las compras- dijo sonriente Peter, el era quién debía seguir con la tradición familiar cada día maldecía que Alex se hubiera imprimado por ese chucho y no por Peter un gran cazador como nosotros, en ese momento vi con el rabillo del ojo como Peter hacia señales disimuladas a Joni y todo estuvo claro Alex ...se había escapado. Me enfurecí, pero dado el lugar y las circunstancias disimulé -¿lo sabías verdad?- inquirí a Peter -¿saber qué?- me dijo confuso -que Alex se escapo-dije con una sonrisa para disimular.-¡oh! Marcus estás paranoico ¿cómo se va a escapar Alex?, ¿acaso era tu prisionera?- si solo el supiera que así era, -tienes razón, pero he de hablar con mis hijos, con permiso- me despedí, Peter no tenía la culpa de lo que hicieran mis hijos solo como un buen amigo los había ayudado sin saber nada. Pasé al lado de Joni -buen intento, pero ustedes mocosos no son más listos que yo, se olvidaron que en cuanto Charlie la vea lo sabré también yo- Joni se puso serio y con odio en la boca me dijo -¿y acaso crees que Alex es tan tonta como para ir a Forks?, reacciona ,Jacob no es lo más importante, ni la razón principal. Solo deseaba alejarse de ti y tu maldita presión- gritó haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos, yo me mantuve en mi sitio ya arreglaría más tarde con Joni y Jensen su traición ahora debía llamar a Charlie si ella fue a Forks el me lo diría.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Me quedé dormida en el avión. Una azafata me despertó.-Señorita hemos llegado- dijo amablemente. Sonreí- ¿Ya han pasado 12 horas?- la azafata asintió con la cabeza.- Por favor asegúrese de ponerse el cinturón, vamos a aterrizar.- Estaba impaciente. Coloqué el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura. En menos de 10 minutos las ruedas del avión aterrizaron en la pista. Corrí a la puerta de salida. Respiré mirando al cielo, como no, nublado, de Forks. Bajé las escaleras. Debía pensar en el método para llegar a La Push lo antes posible.**_


	9. Reencuentro

_**REENCUENTRO**_

_**  
ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Salí del aeropuerto a todo lo que daban mis piernas, ahora cada segundo contaba, tenia que correr contra el tiempo que tardara mi padre en buscarme, la pregunta básica del día: ¿Cómo llegar a la Push, sin tener un centavo?, justo cuando me lo preguntaba una hermosa melodía llego a mis oídos, aunque se me hizo extrañamente familiar, me dirigí hacia donde un grupo de personas rodeaban a un chico, al acercarme lentamente pude ver entre la multitud una vieja guitarra, pero lo que impacto fue su dueño…—Matt?—, pregunte incrédula —Alex!!!— exclamo al reconocerme, haciendo caso omiso a su publico se levanto para abrazarme — Tapón!! cuanto tiempo— dijo entre sonrisas aquel hermoso y tierno joven, uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido por no decir el mejor — oye fenómeno nada mas por que seas una mutación de un gigante no tienes derecho a ofenderme— bromee, ya la gente empezaba a disiparse mientras la ilusión corrió por mi rostro — Y bien, dime que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en España— inquirió curioso —Y lo estaba es solo que tenia motivos de suma importancia para regresar— me miro ceñudo —Y esos motivos serian…— dejo la frase al aire esperando mi respuesta, no debía decirle de Jake, todavía existía el riesgo de mi padre — Aquí esta Eric, sabes somos muy apegados, de veras extraño a ese pelmazo— y no puedo vivir sin Jake agregue en mi interior —Si he oído que vive junto a la Push— bingo, ahora debía pedirle ayuda — Exacto y debo ir a su casa, obviamente solo tengo un inconveniente— de inmediato me entendió — Pues yo no soy un banco precisamente, pero te puedo hacer una propuesta… canta con migo, así reunimos lo suficiente para el viaje hasta la Push de ambos— dijo con una sonrisa, Matt estaba loco, pero su locura a mi lado no era nada —Ok saca tu vieja guitarra y vamos a amasar fortuna— concluí.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V: **_

_**los días siguientes a que Edward y yo vivimos el "gran momento2 fueron maravillosos, no se separaba de mi ni un instante, sol regresaba a su casa para asearse o si Carlisle lo requería y siempre con migo a su lado, Tanya me miraba llena de odio y yo, como la cobarde que soy solo me hundía mas en el sillón y trataba de pasar inapercibida, Steve perseguía sin tregua a Clarise ella se mostraba irritada, pero en el fondo yo sabia muy bien que disfrutaba de el exceso de atención de se simpático vampiro, Andrew era un gran amigo, ahora que Jake estaba devastado por la ausencia de Alex y Eric debía "ser su niñera" como el mismo decía, Andrew se había convertido en un muy buen amigo, cada vez que Edward se aleja unos minutos y yo era victima del veneno de Tanya, ahí estaba él para ponerla en su lugar y hacerme reír, el único inconveniente era que, como para variar, a Edward no le gustaba nuestra a mistad y yo era incapaz de comprender por que, si Andrew era increíblemente amable con todos, ayudaba a Rosalie con la mecánica de los vehículos, competía las luchas con Emmett cuando todos se habían cansado de él, hablaba con Jasper horas enteras de por que estaba, al igual que Jasper, de parte de los confederados y hasta ayudaba a Alice a encontrar nuevas paginas de compras por internet, lo cual sin duda lo hacia solo para hacerme reír, ya que cada vez que Alice ordenaba una nueva cosa, en general diamantes, saltaba como una niña por la casa y Andrew me dirigía una mirada divertida, hasta había tratado de acercarse a Edward, pero este, tan críptico como de costumbre había zanjado la conversación entre ellos limitándose a lo que las normas de buena educación dictaban y siempre alegaba que no confiaba en él, lo cual me parecía por demás injusto, — Bella, no tardare, por que vas con Alice un momento— dijo Edward, mientras yo dejaba aun lado mis cavilaciones — mejor paso Alice seguro me tomara a modo de barbie humana y sabes lo poco que puedo soportar eso— repuse mirándolo llena de amor — esta bien como desees, solo mantente a salvo, vale— me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y me miraba directo a los ojos — Tranquilo Edward, yo la cuidare unos instantes— la voz de Andrew rompió nuestra burbuja —Gracias Andrew pero no hace falta, MI FAMILIA estará al pendiente y yo solo discutiré un asunto menor con Carlisle hacia que de verdad aprecio tu buena voluntad pero seria un esfuerzo innecesario— dijo monocordemente Edward, o por lo menos eso trato, aunque muy levemente pude percibir el dejo de amenaza en su vos — Como gustes, solo quería ayudarte y hacer que Bella no se aburriera mientras te espera — De nuevo agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero no hace falta— Edward me dirigió escaleras arriba alejándome de Andrew — Se puede saber por que te comportas así con él?— inquirí una vez en su habitación — Ya te dije, no confió en él, desde que llego bloquea su mente para que no pueda oírlo, acaso eso no te dice nada?— rebatió Edward — Claro que me dice..me dice que quiere intimidad, acaso crees que los demás no se sientes vulnerados por tu don— acuse a Edward con mas enojo del necesario — Bella solo pienso en tu bien, pero si tu deseas pasar tiempo con él no puedo evitarlo, así que es tu decisión pero te responsabilizo por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, ahora debo ir con Carlisle— y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la biblioteca, inmediatamente me sentí mal por las duras palabras que le dirigí a Edward, pero también me molestaba que juzgara tan duramente a Andrew, quien ahora era mi….amigo**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Esta situación no me gustaba para nada, apreté en puente de mi nariz con los dedos en un fallido intento de calmar mi enojo, sabia muy bien que Andrew era peligroso, de hecho muy peligroso un enemigo a quien no se le podía dar ventajas, pero para ser sincero lo que mas me desesperaba era la forma como Bella lo defendía, acaso veía algo en él?, mi cerebro comenzar a trabar de prisa, acaso Bella se sentía atraída por él?, habría visto que yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella?, miles de preguntas de se tipo se arremolinaban en mi interior, por un momento contemple la posibilidad de perderla ante Andrew o cualquier otro y eso me partió de dolor, si creí estar maldito antes, eso no se comparaba al dolor que experimentaría el día que Bella se apartara de mi lado, estaba apunto de golpear la puerta de la biblioteca cuando una suave voz me saco de mi auto tormento —te encuentras bien?— gire para encontrar a Tanya observándome con real interés — Si Tanya, gracias por preguntar— me gire de nuevo — Lo siento si soy…entrometida, pero no te ves …bien, hay algo en lo que te pudiera ayudar?— esa conversación no llevaba a ninguna parte además había prometido a Bella mantenerme alejado de esa vampiresa Rubia — Tanya en verdad no deseo ser descortés pero he de reunirme con Carlisle y estoy muy bien , gracias por interesarte— trate de dar por terminada la conversación — Te exaspera Andrew, lo se y créeme no eres el único, el siempre a sido tan…siniestro— sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa —Edward lamento sinceramente cualquier mal entendido o problema que pudiera haberte originado con tu prometida, en verdad no era mi intención, sabes que se me da muy bien reprimir las malas sensaciones, pero ese día simplemente explote, es…complicado que todos te miren acusadoramente cuando lo único que has hecho es estar presente en un lugar, hasta a Andrew le tiene afinidad mientras a mi me rebaten al instante, me parece de lo mas injusto— dijo notablemente alterada — Lo siento de nuevo te agobio con mis palabras, es solo que en toda mi existencia eres el único en quien he confiado de modo tan personal, lo siento— se disculpo apenada y en ese momento comprendí que Tanya no la estaba pasando nada bien, ella nunca fue malvada ni maquiavélica al nivel de Andrew y todos en la casa daban una oportunidad a aquel manipulador ser, pero Tanya estaba sola, la compasión me invadió y desee poder cambiar esto, yo sabia muy bien como era tener que afrontar una existencia vacía y maldita en la mas devastadora soledad — Tanya, ya mejorar te lo aseguro, no debes deprimirte esa no es la Tanya que un di conocí— Apunte para levantar sus ánimos y en ese momento nuestras miradas quedaron trabadas.**_

_**ERIC.P.O.V:**_

_**Las ultimas semanas habían sido un infierno, como parte de la manada y cazador debía prepáralos para los posibles peligros, como primo de Bella y queriéndola como a una hermana, estaba vigilante ante la actitud de los nuevos vampiros con ella, especialmente centrado en el tal Andrew, era siniestro no me gustaba para nada su cercanía con mi prima y como niñero de Jacob debía detenerlo a diario por lo menos 3 veces para que no cometiera una estupidez —Alex regresa— dije en voz alta y justo escuche que alguien se acercaba, no lo podía creer, ese aroma solo podía pertenecer a… corrí a abrir; casi arranque la puerta de su sitio, para ver a Matt y tras el, mi pequeña hermana —Eric!!!— exclamo mientras se tiraba a mis brazos y yo la cargaba con gusto —como te he extraño hermanito— decía entre grandes risas — y yo a ti enana, sabia que regresarías, lo sabia— le dije aun sin soltarla — Si no les importa y para no dañar el reencuentro yo me voy, un gusto que hayas regresado Alex— se despidió Matt — Te podría pedir otro favor?— le pregunto Alex mientras se mordía el labio inferior — Por favor no le digas a NADIE que estoy de vuelta, ya sabes por lo de mi padre— Matt asintió —Claro no hay problema, ya sabes me debes una salida y cantar con migo de nuevo hoy hemos ganado mas de lo que esperaba— dijo este mientras se iba. — Como lo has logrado?— le pregunte, inmediatamente supo a que me refería —la verdad fue Jhoni, no se como pero el planeo todo esto— al escuchar sus palabras un estremecimiento me recorrió, ahora era mi hermano quien estaba en problemas, apreté los puños debía encontrar la manera de traerlo con migo, no iba a permitir que Marcus lo lastimara— como esta él?— pregunto Alex y al instante supe a quien se refería — Ahora que has vuelto mucho mejor, sin duda— asintió con la cabeza —Gracias por cuidarlo por mi— sabes que no fue nada, solo unas semanas en el infierno, pero nada que no se pase con una buena charla con mi hermana— le dije sonriendo mientras la dirigía la a cocina y comenzaba a prepárale algo de comer— sabes ahora me cuadra la llamada del tío Charlie, llamo hace rato preguntando por ti, obviamente Marcus ha llamado, pero al yo no saber que vendrías y el tampoco a de haber sido tan sincera su respuesta que se lo creyó nuestro "padre"— Alex sonrió ante mi comentario —Suponía que haría eso, por eso no quería que nadie se enterara— tras un rato mas de hablar sobre Clarise y su nueva vida y sobre los nuevos vampiros y la relación tan cercana de Bella con Andrew y la reacción de mi prima ante este pequeño detalle, que fue como lo esperaba exagerada y en contra de la estupidez de Bella, se quedo plácidamente dormida, ahora yo debía darle un regalo a Jacob Black, Salí silenciosamente de la casa y corrí hasta la Push —Jake has de venir con migo, algo a sucedido— dije serio —Mira Eric, se puede caer el mundo y a mi no me interesa— apunto Jake, tal como esperaba, llevaba días sin salir solo hundiéndose en su dolor —Es algo relacionado con Alex, debo asumir que no te interesa?— le pique —Que le ha sucedido a Alex, esta bien, si alguien la lastimo mata a quien sea— decía apresurada y nerviosamente Jake —Ven con migo, rápido, ya no hay tiempo — y me lance a correr por el oscuro bosque a sabiendas que Jake me seguía, al mencionar a Alex el instinto se activo en el , yo enmascare mis pensamientos, no deseaba revelarle tan pronto que ella había regresado.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V: **_

_**¿Qué demonios pasaba con Alex? ¡Cómo Marcus la hubiese tocado juro que lo mataría! Un aroma dulce se apoderó de mí. Eric frenó el pasó y se llevó el dedo a la boca en símbolo de silencio. - ¿Qué pasa Eric?- pregunté extrañado. El rió.- Es solo que no quiero despertarla.- susurró.-¿Despertarla?- ¿De quién demonios hablaba?-¿No hoyes su aroma?- dilaté las pupilas al entender que me quería decir. Pensé que ese aroma era una de mis imaginaciones. Abrió la puerta con cautela.-Por favor no la despiertes- me suplicó. Asentí con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva. Si esto era otro de mis sueños no tenía gracia. De pronto un pellizco.-¡Au!- susurré. Eric rió por lo bajo. –No es un sueño idiota.- susurró. Sonreí.-¿Dónde está?- Eric señaló en dirección al sofá. Intenté hacer el menor ruido posible. Visualicé unos zapatos de tacón, blancos en el suelo. Tragué saliva. Tenía un nudo de nervios en mi estómago. Abrí los ojos como platos. -¡Ha vuelto!- dije cuchicheando a Eric, este sonrió.- Te dije que confiaras en ella. Aun que está vez se lo debes a mi hermano, Joni.- Me impresionó ese detalle. Joni y yo no nos llevábamos bien, me culpaba de todo lo que su hermana había tenido que pasar por culpa de su imprimición. Me acaché hasta llegar a la altura de su cara. Tenía ganas de besarla, pero debía dejarla dormir. Estaba hermosa. Ese vestido Blanco le favorecía. Me incliné para besarle la frente. Aparte uno de sus mechones y se lo coloqué detrás de la oreja. Con el lateral de uno de mis dedos acaricié suavemente su mejilla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Pense que la había despertado, pero no fue así. No me creía que el amor de mi vida estuviera de nuevo junto a mí. Con mi dedo dibuje, a la vez que le acariciaba, el labio. De pronto su mano rozó la mía, aprisionando mi palma en su mejilla. Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse sacando a relucir la belleza del color esmeralda que predominaba en ellos. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubrió su rostro. - ¡JACOB!- me abrazó efusivamente. Su voz, su cuerpo. Eran reales. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo lograron que reaccionara.-¡Alex!, ¿cómo estás? ¡Me estaba volviendo loco sin ti!- Alex se apartó agarró mi rostro y fundió sus labios en los míos. Agarré su cintura y la aprisioné contra mí. No pensaba dejarla escapar. -¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.- Ahora estoy mejor que nunca.- ella sonrió ante mi respuesta. De pronto frunció el seño y arrugó el morro. Me sorprendí- ¿Qué ocurre?- Infló sus mejillas con aire.- ¡Estoy enfadada contigo!- Parpadeé extrañado.- ¿Qué es eso de no salir?¿De estar todo el día en casa?- Sonreí ante sus preguntas. – Está bien prometo que a partir de ahora saldré mucho contigo…- hice una pausa.- A menos que quieras vivir eternamente encerrada junto a mí.- Sonrió mientras negaba. La miré a los ojos y no pude evitar volver a besar sus dulces labios. – Te quiero- susurró. Adoraba esas palabras de su boca. Una tos llamó nuestra atención. -¡Oh! Gracias hermanito por traer a Jacob, sisi, eres el mejor hermano del mundo, te quiero con locura, sisi, eres sexy y adorable,…- Dijo Eric a si mismo. Alex Rió a carcajadas.- Gracias hermanito sexy por traer a mi lobo.- me hizo gracia lo del lobo y empecé a reír. Alex sacó la lengua. Eric puso los ojos en blanco- Bueno, supongo que, ya que Alex no puede salir de casa…- Me asombré- ¿Por qué no?- Alex suspiro.- Don Marcus, Soy buen padre, Shuno, ha puesto vigilantes por todas partes, con el fin de conocer mi paradero.- Gruñí de furia.- Como iba diciendo, supongo que Jacob se quedará esta noche a dormir. Alex saltó a abrazar a su hermano y le llenó las mejillas de besos.- Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Eric rió. – Pero no te acostumbres, ¡Eh!- Alex agarró mi mano y me obligó a subir las escaleras. Entremos en una habitación y nos sentemos en la cama. Ella estaba sentada encima de mí pero con su frente tocando la mía. Volví a besarla, era una gran sensación. Alex de pronto se alarmó. – Esto… Jacob… No te habrás convertido en mi ausencia… ¿no?- No entendí por qué hablaba tan bajo ni el por qué de la pregunta.- ¿No te ha dicho Eric que no salía de casa?- suspiró.- sabes qué pasará cuando te transformes ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza. Y ella volvió a suspirar.- Que Eric nos matará…- De pronto lo comprendí todo. Eric vería exactamente todas las imágenes que pasaban por mi mente. Mis recuerdos … y sobretodo… vería a su hermana a través de mis ojos. Alex se mordió el labio inferior.- Entonces … procuraré no pensar en ti… a ver … que tal con … ¿Adriana Lima?- reí. Ella me empujo descontenta y me sacó la lengua.- Idiota- me encantaban sus insultos. La agarré y la tiré encima de mío. **_

_**CLARISE P.O.V:**_

_**Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí, un aroma familiar… Fui a buscar a Alice, debía preguntarle y salir de dudas. Pero como siempre mi camino fue barrado por Steve.-¡Sal de en medio!- Él sonrió.- Di la contraseña.- miré al cielo suspirando.- ¡O te apartas o te los rompo!- dije con una sonrisa amenazadora. – ¡MEC! Contraseña errónea.- Me agarró de los pies y me subió a su hombro como si fuera un saco.- ¡BAJAME IDIOTA!- él reía mientras negaba con la cabeza. – No, ahora eres mi prisionera.- Me adentró en su habitación y me tiró en su cama. Estaba harta de esa situación. Debía ver a Alice y la única manera de librarme era seguirle el juego.- ¿A sí que soy tu prisionera, eh? – Asintió con la cabeza, divertido.- Está bien… y ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?- Él puso cara de sorprendido, pero no le duró mucho. Me agarró de las manos y me besó. Se apartó esperando alguna especie de agresión. Lo agarré y lo volví a besar. Noté como su respiración se empezaba a acelerar. Giremos cambiando nuestras posiciones. Le besé el dorso y seguidamente los labios. Rápidamente, utilizando los nuevos poderes adquiridos agarré los cordones de mis converse y lié sus manos a la cama. Le besé la frente.- ¡Adiós ,Amo!- dije mientras me alejaba. Sabía que los cordones no iban a impedir que me siguiera pero aún así me sentía satisfecha de su humillación. Logré ver a Alice y corrí hacía ella, en busca de respuestas sobre mi hermana.**_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**Otro olor nuevo habitaba en aquel recinto. El olor a cazador era más fuerte que antes. Aún así lo que verdaderamente llamó mi atención fue la hermosa sonrisa de Bella justo cuando Alice pronunció el nombre de una tal Alex. Aproveche ese momento para acercarme.- ¿Quién es Alex ,Bella?- Bella volvió a sonreír al oír ese nombre- ¡Es mi prima! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Lo ha logrado!- Justo cuando iba a abrazarme apareció Edward. Arrugué el morro con disimulo. - ¡Bella acabo de oír los pensamientos de tu prima! Vendrá pronto. Dice que necesita nuestra ayuda para esquivar a los espías de tu tío- su voz era serena y calmada. Bella lo abrazo. Emití un suave gruñido de frustración para mis adentros. – ¡Edward estoy tan contenta!- Una sombra gigante agarró a Bella y la arrancó de los brazos de Edward. Emmett saltaba y reía.- ¡Mi mascota ha vuelto!- No entendía nada. ¿Por qué tanta emoción por otra humana? Clarise se acercó corriendo.-¿Entonces ese olor?- Alice asintió con la cabeza. - ¡Mi hermana ha vuelto! ¿Cuándo vendrá a verme? – Logré ver a mi hermano enfurecido. La palabra hermana resonó en mi cabeza. Esa tal Alex era la hermana de Clarise, y por lo tanto, una cazadora. ¿Entonces, por qué tanta alegría por tal acontecimiento? ¿No veían e peligro?- ¿Es una cazadora?- dijo al fin mi hermano. Clarise lo miró, traviesa.- Si, exactamente, así que ten cuidado con ella.- Rió. Mi hermano emitió un gruñido.- Seguro que no es más peligrosa que tú.- Alguna cosa había pasado entre esos dos.**_

_**ERIC P.O.V:**_

_**Estaba preparando la cena cuando el ruido del teléfono me desconcentró. Me limpié las manos y agarré el auricular.- ¿Si?- una voz familiar sonó al otro lado del auricular-¡Eric! Soy Edward. Tan solo quería informarte que ya no oigo a los amigos de tu padre; Alice dice que no están cerca. – sonreí, ya que sabía que Alice era la causante de la información de la llegada de mi hermana. Seguramente Clarise y Bella estarían impacientes por ver a Alex. -¡Claro! Ahora mismo Vamos. Gracias, una vez más, Edward.- el único problema sería la reacción de Jacob seguramente nos querría acompañar pero …- No hay de qué. ¿Entonces, os esperamos?- Tardé un rato en responder. Jacob se controlaría, ya fuera por Alex o por sus mismos poderes. Suspiré.- Si, claro ahora mismo la aviso.- Colgué el auricular después de despedirme y me dirigí hasta las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de la habitación que había preparado para mi hermana. Mis pupilas se dilataron. Mi hermana estaba encima de Jacob dándose besos apasionados. Por suerte aun vestidos. Pegué un portazo para llamar su atención. Alex se estremeció y Saltó de la cama.- ¡E… Eric!... ¿no te enseñó mamá a llamar a la puerta?- me enfurecí.- ¿Y a ti no te han enseñado que eres muy pequeña para ciertas cosas?- noté como se ponía más nerviosa. No entendí el por qué. Suspire y fulminé con la mirada a Jacob. Abrí la puerta. – Alex tira para abajo…¡YA!- dije señalando las escaleras. Ella obedeció con terror en su rostro. Jacob se dispuso a seguirla. Lo agarré del brazo.-¡Tócala, y te quedas estéril!- Jacob abrió mucho los ojos y le mordió el labio inferior. **_

_**Una vez a bajo les conté lo sucedido. Alex estaba contenta de volver a ver a Clarise y a Bella. A Jacob no le agradaba la idea de visitar a los Cullen. Una vez en el coche advertí a Jacob que debería controlarse. Mi hermana estaba detrás y Jacob era el copiloto. No quería dejarlos solos. Maldita la hora que se me ocurrió que se quedará a dormir. **_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala, Steve como siempre al lado de Clarise pero aun sentido por el asunto de las agujetas, tal vez Bella tuviera razón mi don era un verdadero dolor para los demás, pero no puede evitar enterarme de tan cómico suceso, Clarise sabía muy bien cómo defenderse, Tanya y Andrew estaban ansioso, la llegada de una cazadora no les agradaba, Emmett estaba prácticamente saltando de la felicidad por ver a Alex, mientras Rose lo fulminaba con la mirada, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la "mascota" de Emmett, él y Alex juntos de veras eran para tener en cuenta; por mi parte estaba junto a Bella en el banquillo del piano, ella reía feliz mientras trataba de enseñarme como tocar Deux arabesques de Debussy, era tan magnífico sentirla tan cerca, sentir su amor y sentirla mía, que se relacionara con Andrew era un inconveniente, pero saber que su corazón estaba con migo me tranquilizaba un poco, ella era todo lo que un día desee, si solo la hubiese conocido antes de estar maldito… mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el olor, dos licántropos y una cazadora, Steve, Andrew y Tanya gruñeron pero Alice se incorporo al instante para abrir la puerta Bella se percato y tomo mi mano a la par que nos levantábamos, allí estaba Eric tan cordial como de costumbre, Jacob con su socarronería y Alex con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**. Clarise paso atravesó el salón como un relámpago, al instante tenia a Alex entre sus brazos —Hermanita estas bien?, Marcus te ha hecho daño?— preguntaba ansiosa mientras examinaba su cuerpo, Alex estaba fastidiada su mente lo gritaba — Si Clarise estoy bien si deseas puedes revisarme los dientes ni caries me dieron en España— dijo divertida Alex ante la mala cara de Clarise — Alex, mascota como estas, no has cambiado nada— dijo Emmett mientras la levantaba en vilo y la hacía girar por el aire, al instante Jacob empezó a convulsionar y Eric debió refrenarlo — Emmett no..pu..puedo respirar— dijo sofocada Alex —Oh lo siento, a veces olvido mi fuerza— replico orgulloso Emmett, Bella tiro de mi mano y se situó al lado de Alex, —Prima como estas?— Dijo mientras la abrazaba — Mas que bien ahora que he regresado, gracias por decirle a Jake— dijo sincera Alex — Hola Alex, es un placer que estés de vuelta— musite sincero, la presencia de Alex alegraba a todos y eso por extensión me alegraba a mí, además Alex era una persona demasiado interesante, su mente era un misterio por descubrir muchas veces bloqueaba mi don y eso la hacía fascinante, pero yo sabía que si me resultaba simpática era, en el fondo por haber hecho que Jacob Black se alejara de forma definitiva de Bella.**_

_**Me percate de que habían personas tras nosotros, Steve y Andrew estaba un paso detrás de repente Andrew palideció incluso más al tiempo que sus ojos adoptaban una extraña expresión de martirio Steve, se acerco a Alex, Jacob, Eric, Emmett y Yo al instante adoptamos posición de ataque, pero contra todo pronóstico la tomo en brazos abrazándola dulcemente mientras decía — Oh mi Dios!! Amanda estas viva!!— todos nos extrañamos, por su mente corrían mil imágenes, de una joven exactamente igual a Alex, solo que eran de otro época al instante comprendí, la confundía con Amanda la que un día fue su hermana, Clarise puso los ojos en blanco —ya para Steve así no me impresionaras, hasta su nombre has confundido— Steve ni se dio por aludido la seguía abrazando y lo próximo que vi fue el puño de Jacob impactando contra la cara de un desprevenido Steve — Es idiota verdad?— Apunto Alex liberándose de él —Andrew mira es un milagro nuestra hermana está viva!!— Exclamó Steve pero cuando giro a la posición de Andrew este ya no estaba, desde el patio de atrás se escucho una encolerizada voz— No seas estúpido Steve, Amanda está muerta, acaso no recuerdas su muerte, no recuerdas como la torturaron y ella gritaba pidiendo clemencia— vocifero furioso Andrew y Steve solo observo a Alex una vez mas y giro sobre si hacia su habitación con el más grande dolor en su cara.**_

_**Tanya dilato sus pupilas nos acabábamos de enterar de parte del desconocido pasado de ese par y temo que de la parte más dolorosa, Bella me miro suplicante y entendí que deseaba ir a ver como se encontraba Andrew, más allá de mi inseguridad, de mis celos, sabía que Bella tenía razón solo ella podía aliviar en algo su dolor y yo no era tan ruin como para impedírselo, la abrace y la bese con todo mi amor ---solo ten cuidado, estaré pendiente— le advertí mientras asentía y se dirigía donde Andrew.**_

_**Tanya está todavía conmocionada y solo vociferaba una y otra vez— Andrew—, me acerque muy despacio a ella, aun todos estaban en shock —Tranquila Tanya, Bella lo pondrá mejor, te lo aseguro— ella me miro ceñuda y lanzando un improperio contra Bella se retiro.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Me sentí fatal al ver la cara de tristeza de ese vampiro. Miré a Clarise la cual miraba atenta en dirección a donde este había desaparecido. Suspiré. – Jacob … debo ir. No me siento bien pensando en que por mi culpa está triste. Ni siquiera ha notado tu puño. – Jacob negó con la cabeza y como un niño me agarró de la cintura y me besó. – No quiero dejarte sola con él.- Arrugué el morro.- Pues lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo.- Me agarró aún con más fuerza. Eric soltó una tos de advertencia. Jacob me soltó y se cruzó de brazos. Clarise solo seguía mirando a la puerta donde hacía unos minutos había desaparecido el vampiro. Besé a Jacob y le prometí llamarlo si pasaba algo. Me dirigí a mi hermana. – Clarise … yo lo soluciono…- Clarise se estremeció. – Esto… a mi Steve no me importa…- Miró al techo.- ¿Se llama Steve? … vaya gracias … Si quieres consolarlo tu … adelante ¿eh hermanita?- Abrió los ojos de par en par. Y me dio un codazo- ¡No! Yo …- soltó un gruñido y subió las escaleras. Sin duda ese vampiro era algo especial para mi hermana. Me dirigí a la puerta y llamé. Nadie respondió. Abrí con cuidado. Torcí la boca. – Esto …- me miró y pegó un salto.- Yo siento lo de antes … - Miró hacia la pared dando un suspiro. Cayó de nuevo sentado en la cama. Me dirigí a sentarme a su lado.- Siento que te molestará mi reacción.- Dijo casi en un susurro.- ¿Quién era Amanda?- me arrepentí al instante de esa pregunta.- Amanda era una niña muy dulce, mi hermana era … idéntica a ti …- me miró a los ojos. Sabía que quería llorar, pero su condición de vampiro no le permitía.- Esto … siento lo del puño. Mi novio es un tanto celoso …- Me miró extrañado.- Le acaricié la mejilla.- Aquí está la marca.- ¡Oh!¡Vaya! No me había dado cuenta.- arrugué el morro. –Esto … ¿me contarías lo de tu hermana?- volví a arrepentirme de tener la bocaza tan grande. Cerré los ojos en tono de arrepentimiento. Él tan solo sonrió. Me acarició la cabeza. La Puerta emitió un sonido. - ¿Se puede?- Allí estaba mi hermana Clarise. Si no fuera por su color mármol juraría que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. - ¿Alex me dejas a solas con Steve?- Asentí con la cabeza. Miré a Steve- Como ya te he dicho siento lo de antes … además … no me viene de un hermano o … dos … - dije sonriente. Me devolvió la sonrisa. Miré a Clarise. Cuando pasé por su lado le di un codazo y la miré divertida. Clarise se acercó a Steve. -¿Estás bien?- Cerré la puerta. Jacob estaba esperándome.- ¿Te ha hecho algo?- Negué con la cabeza. Arrugó el morro. Lo abracé y nos dirigimos con los demás.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Siempre me había sentido mal por el sufrimiento de Edward, pero ahora me daba cuenta que la vida de mi prometido era un remanso de paz en comparación con lo que parecía ser la vida de Andrew, lo vi a lo lejos recostado contra un enorme árbol, sus ojos cerrados y la mas inescrutable expresión — Bella de verdad ahora no me apetece hablar, podrías por favor dejarme solo— dijo en cuanto comencé a acercármele, — no me iré, sabes que será mejor si te desahogas y se supone que somos amigos así que si no deseas hablar aquí me quedare por lo menos a hacerte compañía— repuse mientras me sentaba a su lado, años junto a Edward me habían enseñado a perseverar no podía haber nadie tan hermético como mi novio, emitió un suspiro cansado a la par que abría sus ojos y me miraba con pesar —realmente no se por que hare esto, pero ahí voy— dijo mas para sí mismo que para mí—Debes saber primero que todo, que nadie sabe la procedencia de Steve y la mía, para explicarte quien es Amanda supongo que me veo obligado a decírtela— dijo con ansiedad,, trataba de demostrarse indiferente, sereno; tal como siempre lo hacía Edward, pero la desesperación el sufrimiento teñían su voz…—Naci en New York en el siglo XIX, dos años más tarde nació Steve, y finalmente tras 5 años nació Amanda, era la época dorada de la ciudad, mi padre un hombre de negocios y obsesionado con un mejor estatus social siempre se mostro duro con nosotros, en especial con migo, por ser el mayor debía saber manejar los negocios, hacerme cargo de la familia y claro esta tras ser un griego de viejas costumbres el entrenamiento macedonio estaba presente— dibuje una interrogante en mi cara y al percatarse sonrió tristemente — ya sabes el lema de "vuelve con tu escudo o sobre el" se aplicaba en mi casa, si deseaba cenar debía ganármelo y por ende también debía ganar la comida de Steve y Amanda jamás permití que mis hermanos pasaran por eso, ser hijo de mi padre era el pero infierno que conocía, pero que tonto fui luego estuve maldito por completo— soltó una histérica carcajada, yo solo esperé tratando de no romper el momento de sinceridad que estaba teniendo con migo— Sabes Bella, jamás conocí el cariño de alguien, mi padre era un tirano, mi madre estaba subyugada y mis hermanos apenas me podía acercar a ellos por miedo a que el los dañara por ser una "distracción para mí", entonces conocí a Selena, era una mujer hermosa, el ser más tierno que había o por lo menos eso pensaba, poco después mi familia fue a la banca rota por los malos manejos de mi padre quien no resistió la presión y como el cobarde que era se suicido, creí que Selena me abandonaría, de que servía un prometido pobre en aquella época, pero se mantuvo a mi lado y yo luche y me alié con las peores personas y todo por dar a mi familia lo que se merecían, Selena me yudo a contactar nuevos socios, y yo creí que era un ángel— interrumpió su relato mientras por su rosto se veía la agonía, estaba segura que de ser humano tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir las lagrimas, extendí mi mano hasta cubrir la suya — si no deseas seguir…— Pareció no oírme ya que luego**_

_**me dio un ligero apretón y continuó — En la ciudad había una mujer de inigualable belleza y asquerosamente rica un día Selena me dijo que había conseguido una audiencia con ella pero que debía ir con Steve ya que aquella gran dama deseaba la presencia de ambos y esa noche como estúpidos asistimos a su residencia— sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que la ira se apoderaba de él — Todo era mentira, ese fue el día en que nos maldijeron, en que jodieron todo lo que un día quise, aquella respetable mujer era un vampiresa que disfrutaba seduciendo hombres, como ni Steve ni yo caeríamos en su fauces con facilidad utilizo a Selena prometiéndole inmortalidad, tras atarnos la mato cruelmente ante mis ojos y a decir verdad disfrute el espectáculo de ver a la traidora muriendo, luego nos trasformó a Steve y a mí; mientras convulsionábamos por la ponzoña llevo ante nosotros a mi hermana y a mi madre y allí solo para torturarnos más bebió su sangre y luego desgarro sus cuerpos para alimentar con ellos a los perros. Sofoqué un grito ante la descripción. Si tan solo imaginármelo me producía dolor no quería saber que sintió Andrew al vivirlo, cuando todo lo que quería era defender a su familia — Por supuesto solo yo soy el culpable de todo lo ocurrido, si solo no hubiera amor, si solo no hubiera confiado en Selena y asistido allí ese día…, soy un maldito desgraciado que mereció cada cosa que vivió, pero nadie más debió sufrir por mi causa— su voz demostraba cuánto dolor sentía, el no era el culpable, si había alguien malvado, fue Selena no él y así trate de reconfortarlo, pero me aparto — Bella, tras terminar la conversión y aprovechándose de nuestra sed, nos convirtió en sus esclavos, hasta deseaba utilizar el cuerpo de Steve ,pero llegue a un pacto con ella, fui su esclavo en todas las formas posibles, me quitó mi dignidad, abuso de mi en todas las formas y mato el poco de bondad que había en mi corazón, por lo menos pude garantizar una vida menos dura para Steve, un día, tras terminar con migo, y estar extenuada en su cama vi por fin la oportunidad y la maté, disfruté desgarrando su cuerpo y quemando hasta los cimientos de su infernal mansión— me quede atónita, Andrew parecía peligroso, pero jamás me imaginé a que tal grado — ¿te asusto verdad?, ahora deseas correr horrorizada de mi— me dijo con tristeza en sus ojos —Claro que no, debo admitir que estoy impactada pero las tuyas fueron reacciones normales ante tanto daño recibido, solo que ahora tengo una duda, ¿cómo terminaste en Alaska con tu actual familia?—Tanya, a ella le debo esto, luego de terminar aquella pesadilla mi hermano y yo estuvimos en busca de algo diferente, un día mientras cazábamos nos cruzamos con Tanya y ella nos llevó a Denali, ella fue quien nos mostró una vida menos sangrienta y perdona la ironía de mis palabras, ella le devolvió la sonrisa a Steve y aplaco mi desgarrado espíritu, ahora Bella he de pedirte que por favor esto no se lo digas a nadie; Verás Steve no es consciente de toda la historia y no deseo que lo sea— me pidió casi a modo de suplica y yo solo asentí, Andrew acabada de revelarme lo más profundo de su alama acababa luego de décadas de confiar en alguien, de confiar en mí y yo no lo defraudaría.**_

—_**Sabes por tu culpa acabo de romper un juramento, el día que desperté a mi nueva vida jure no confiar en nadie y acabo de confiar en ti y por si fuera poco algo que ni a mi hermano le he confiado— dijo con un extraño tras fondo que no comprendí — Lo sé y créeme no te defraudare, yo no te traicionare te lo juro— le dije de corazón — es raro, pero te creo sé que jamás traicionarías a nadie ni a Edward— dijo con un poco de pesar que no entendí —bueno tu prima te espera, no te preocupes por mi ve y disfruta su regreso, entenderás que no es conveniente que la vea, no por lo menos ahora— si te entiendo pero de verdad me puedo quedar aquí — no deseaba dejarlo solo tras haber revivo todo — Bella ve por favor, justo ahora creo que debo estar solo un rato—y con esas palabras termino nuestra conversación me levante y llegue donde Edward con el corazón lleno de pesar por Andrew, Edward me miro con suspicacia y solo dije —Créeme no quieres saber, solo te puedo decir que nuestras vidas son un campo de de rosas— Edward asintió me envolvió con sus brazos y yo agradecí que él no hubiese sufrido tanto como Andrew.**_

_**CLARISE P.O.V:**_

_**En la cara de Steve se reflejaba el dolor. Me había asegurado que tras hablar con mi hermana estaba mejor. Le acaricié la mejilla. Le miré a los ojos. Dibujó una media sonrisa.- Vaya, ves… a veces puedes ser muy dulce.- Me estremecí.- Steve, ¿Sabes que dice mi madre?- Se extrañó.- La verdad no soy una pitonisa.- Reí.- Dice, que cuando quieres a alguien, y lo ves triste, la mejor cura es un beso. – Agarré su barbilla y besé sus labios. Este me siguió. Me agarró por la cintura y me abrazó- ¡Gracias!- dijo. Nos estiramos en cama y me acurruqué en su pecho. Mientras notaba como su mano acariciaba mi hombro.**_


	10. Dentro de mi

_**DENTRO DE MI**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**El ambiente estaba tenso. Apreté con fuerza los dedos que tenía entrelazados a los de Jacob. Él me miró. Sin duda sabía que me resultaba incómoda la situación. Bella apareció con tristeza junto a Edward. Andrew, el otro vampiro, no venía con ellos. Me sentía mal. Mi presencia había causado, de un momento a otro un cabio radical. Alice comentaba algo con Jasper. Emmett discutía con Rosalie, intentando convencerla que para él yo tan solo era como una hermana pequeña. Clarise estaba encerrada en el cuarto con Steve. Eric estaba concentrado en asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Carlisle y Esme tan hospitalarios como siempre me preguntaron sobre mi estancia en España. Suspiré- Alex está cansada. Han sido muchas horas…- Dijo Jacob. Me asombré debido a su tono cordial con los vampiros.- ¡Oh, sí claro, cielo! ¡Deberías descansar! Puedes venir cuando quieras, ya lo sabes, después de todo… pronto seremos familia.- Dijo Esme sonriente. Era una mujer realmente agradable. Noté como Eric se levantaba y se despedía de Bella. – Edward, despídeme de mi hermana.- Dijo este. Eric siempre mantenía una distancia prudente entre los vampiros. Les tenía gran aprecio debido a todo lo que hacían por Clarise. Me solté de Jacob. Abracé a Bella.- Siento lo de antes.- le aseguré. Bella sonrió.- No es tu culpa.- Sabía que no era mi culpa que me pareciera a Amanda pero aún así no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. – gracias por todo Edward. Volveré en cuanto pueda.- Edward besó mi mejilla.- Claro, te esperamos.- Emmett corrió a mi posición. Noté como sus brazos me envolvían y me aprisionaban. Me estaba quedando sin aire.- ¡Vuelve pronto!- no podía respirar.- Emmett si no me sueltas tendrás que venir a verme tú, pero a mi tumba.- Emmett me soltó de golpe. Se acarició la nuca.- Je, je, Lo siento…- puse los ojos en blanco. Jacob ya me tenía a su lado emitiendo gruñidos. Su cuerpo temblaba. Sin duda no le gustaba en absoluto que Emmett me tratara con tanta confianza. Le besé la mejilla y dejó de temblar.- Bueno nos vemos… Bella cuando quieras ya sabes que puedes venir.- Dijo Eric abriendo la puerta. Mientras nos dirigíamos al coche noté una mirada clavada en mí. Miré hacía el árbol de los Cullen. Andrew el otro vampiro yacía en una rama obsebándome. Intenté disimular. Subí al coche. **_

_**A medida que nos acercábamos a La Push, la playa inundaba el paisaje.- ¡Eric!- dije al fin.- ¿Me haces un favor?- Mi hermano asintió con la cabeza. – Esto… me gustaría hablar con Jacob a solas.- Noté como mi novio clavaba la mirada en mí.- Eric paró.- No pienso dejaros solos. Arrugué el morro. – Eric, verás … estaremos en la playa no vamos a hacer nada … la gente podría vernos, y no somos unos exhibicionistas …- Eric hizo una mueca pensativa.- No me convences.- ¡ERIC! Porfa … - pestañeé seguidamente.-No me pongas esa cara…- Coloqué el labio inferior sobre el superior y seguí pestañeando.- POrfii….- Oí la risa de Jacob. Eric dibujo otra.- Mira que te pones fea haciendo esa cara…- abrí la boca de par en par en tono de molestia.- Perdón reí de la belleza…- hice una reverencia.- Está bien, pero de aquí a una hora en casa…- Inflé mis mejillas con aire.- Dos…- Eric me miró con desdén.- No… una- Arrugué el morro enfadada.- ¡Oh! ¡vamos Eric!- Jacob puso la mano en el pecho y alzó la otra.- ¡Juro solemnemente que no le haré nada malo a tu hermana!- Eric suspiró. Señaló a Jacob en tono de advertencia. - ¡Más te vale! ¡Piensa que lo sabré!- me puse pálida ante la posibilidad de que muy pronto moriría en manos de mi propio hermano. – Os dejo una hora y media… ni un minuto más.- Jacob y yo asentimos a la vez. Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano. Abrimos las puertas del coche y bajamos. Eric nos despidió. Me quité los tacones y Jacob entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Sonreí. Empecemos a caminar por la playa. -¿Fue muy duro contigo?- la voz de preocupación de Jacob resonó en mis tímpanos. – Tranquilo… no hablemos de eso, ¿vale?.- Le agarré la barbilla y lo besé. – Lo importante es que estoy aquí.- El sonrió y besó mi frente. Su expresión, pero, se volvió a entristecer.- Siento que, por mi culpa, estés así con tu padre …- Le obligué a agacharse.- Jacob … tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier problema que no se pueda solucionar. No me importa que las cosas sean difíciles. No, mientras pueda estar contigo. – Saqué la lengua.- Vaya que cursi me ha quedado- reí. Jacob me alzó y me besó.- Tranquila guardaré tu secreto.- dijo divertido.- Más te vale… si no tendré que matarte.- Se mordió el labio inferior, arrugó el morro pensativo. -¿Y de qué manera me matarías?- Me llevé la mano a la barbilla.- ¡Primero te torturaría!- Él miró al cielo mientras reía.-¿Y de qué manera me torturarías?- Empecé a correr.- ¡Alejándome cada vez más!- Chille mientras corría. Noté como Jacob me alcanzaba. Me agarró de la cintura y me alzó como si mi cuerpo fuera una simple pluma. – ¡Eso jamás! Pero ahora debo castigarte.- dilaté las pupilas al ver el mar.- ¡Jacob ni se te ocurra!- Jacob reía. Se adentró con migo en el mar mientras yo hacía intentos fallidos de soltarme. Me alzó y me tiró al agua. Salí a la superficie y lo fulminé con la mirada.- ¿Con que esas tenemos?- Lo agarré de los hombros y le hice una aguadilla. Reí. Nuestras narices se encontraban Juntas. Eso me hizo recordar nuestros inicios.- Bola de pelo- dije divertida.- Pulga- respondió. – Te Amo- le recordé. Sacudió la cabeza. Y me besó. Agarré su cabello mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente. Noté como la mano de Jacob se deslizaba por mi pierna hasta llegar a los glúteos. – ¿No le has dicho a Eric que no me harías nada malo?- Dije con carita de santa.- ¡Exacto!¡Nada malo! ¿Lo consideras algo malo?- dijo preocupado.- No pero …- Jacob me besó la frente.- Alex, yo … te deseo, me estaba volviendo loco sin ti, pensaba cada noche en la última vez que habíamos estado juntos. En tu cuerpo en …- Le sellé la boca con un beso. Yo también lo deseaba. Lo único que me impedía ser suya allí mismo era que nos podía ver alguien, pero después de escuchar esas palabras no me importó. Aun que fuera dentro del agua, necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente mío, sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mí. Desabroche los botones de su camiseta para poder besar su pecho. Noté como la mano de Jacob seguía avanzando hacía mi ropa interior. Noté como se deslizaba hacía abajo. Tenía que mantenerla con migo así que sencillamente le ayude a sacarla y me la agarré con la mano. Desabroché su short. Y lo bajé hasta los tobillos. Jacob también lo agarró y lo sujetó con su mano. Me alzó obligándome a sentarme en su cintura. Me agarró del glúteo y me empuje. Hice un grito ahogado de placer. Notaba como su cuerpo entraba y salía del mío. Jacob con una de sus manos me quitó el sujetador. Metió la mano por debajo del vestido y me tocó los senos. Ya nada importaba. Éramos, él y yo, nadie más. No importaba si nos descubrían. Lo amaba y adoraba sentir como él y yo nos convertíamos en uno solo. **_

_**ANDREW P.O.V: **_

_**Esa niñita era idéntica a Amanda, era como si por fin mi suerte sonriera. A pesar de saber que ella no era mi hermana, mientras se alejaba con los licántropos, juré protegerla, a pesar de fracasar con Amanda, con Alex no iba a fracasar. Quizá alguien la había mandado para nosotros, quizá de alguna forma Amanda había vuelto. **_

_**TANYA P.O.V: **_

_**No podía soportar ver mal a Andrew y a Steve. Fui en busca del hermano mayor. Lo encontré en una rama.-¿Andrew?- El me miró. Su expresión era extraña, una especie de furia y tristeza. Su mano me agarró de improviso. – No pienso hablar aquí- parpadeé asombrada. Nos adentramos en el bosque. - ¿Tanya… Por qué todo lo que quiero lo tiene Edward?- Dijo casí chillando. Me encogí de hombros. Sabía que no debía interrumpir. Su pregunta no esperaba una respuesta. Tan solo quería que lo escuchara.- Familia, Amigos, Dinero, Respeto, … Amanda … ¡Bella! Y…- De pronto me miró.- Ya sabes que Edward no tiene la culpa. Es demasiado perfecto.- Intenté disimular mi estremecimiento. En la mirada de Andrew invadió el fuego. Me agarró .- ¡Hay algo que yo quiero y todavía él no tiene!- me apretó con fuerza el brazo.- ¡Andrew cálmate!- Me agarró la barbilla y me besó con furia. Me desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón. Realmente hacía tiempo que deseaba a Andrew así que lo volví a besar. No me importaba la razón. La cuestión es que iba a ser mío. Ambos nos quitamos las ropas con rapidez. Aprisionó mi pecho en su mano. Alzó las caderas. Me torturó con su movimiento. Sin previo aviso se hundió en mí con tanta fuerza que creí morir de placer. Contuve el aliento al sentirlo por completo dentro de mí. Era una sensación increíble. Era maravilloso sentir las embestidas de ese cuerpo fuerte y ágil. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de los músculos de Andrew, los cuales se contraían y se relajaban sobre mi cuerpo. Entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas, me embrujó el cosquilleo que producía el vello púbico masculino. Jamás había sentido algo parecido. Me limité a respirar y por un instante expresé con mi cuerpo todo el verdadero amor que sentía por él. Era mío, aun que luego me abandonara , disfrutaría de ese momento de gloria junto a él. Extasiada por el peso del cuerpo de Andrew sobre mí pasé las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a las caderas y lo empujé incitándole a ir más rápido. Noté como Andrew se mordía los labios cuando clave mis uñas sobre su espalda. A pesar del tamaño de mis manos tuve el poder de vencerlo. No entendía por qué todo este tiempo amándolo jamás se lo había dicho, y seguramente, jamás se lo diría. – Mírame Tanya- dijo mientras se hundía, nuevamente, en mí. – Quiero ver tus ojos.- Obedecí. Andrew tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Por su modo de respirar y por la expresión en s u rostro, supe que estaba disfrutando de cada certera embestida. Sentí como se contraían las abdominales con cada movimiento. Alcé las caderas para salir al encuentro de los furiosos envites. Nada podía ser mejor que tener a Andrew sobre mí, besándome y deslizándose con pasión dentro y fuera de mi entrepierna. Creí que ya no podía soportarlo más. Mi cuerpo estalló en miles estremecimientos de placer. - ¡Andrew!- grité arqueando más mi cuerpo hacía él. Él se hundió en mí hasta el fondo y permaneció inmóvil, observándome mientras los músculos de mí vagina se contraían a su alrededor. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con su diabólica sonrisa.**_

_**  
ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Después de entregarme a Jacob, una vez más, nos dormimos en la arena de la playa. Notaba como Jacob acariciaba mi hombro. Estaba feliz de volverlo a sentir cerca. La alarma de mi reloj sonó. Teníamos un cuarto de hora para llegar a casa de mi hermano. Jacob me ayudó a levantar besando mi frente. Colocó su mano en mi cintura y yo en la suya. Caminamos hasta visualizar la casita de mi hermano. De pronto Jacob me alzó como si fuéramos unos recién casados. Sonreí y entrelace mis brazos a su hermoso y perfecto cuello. Le besé los labios. Estábamos completamente mojados. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y yo reí. Eric al sentir mi risa abrió la puerta corriendo. Jacob me dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos hasta el interior. - ¿Cómo ha ido?- hice caso omiso a su pregunta. Alguien llamó mi atención. Jared, Quil, Embry y Paul estaban en el salón.- Querían verte- dijo mi hermano.- ¡Alex!- Embry me abrazó.- ¡Menos mal que has venido creíamos que Jacob se volvería … bueno … que empeoraría su locura!- Jacob lo agarró y le aprisionó la mano como si fregara su cabeza. - ¡Muy gracioso Quil!- Se oyó un suspiro.- ¡Me nos mal, Jacob Black ha vuelto!- Dijo divertido Jared. Paul, en cabio ni siquiera me miraba. Una sensación amarga se apoderó de mi. Me dirigí discreta a Paul.- Esto … hola, Paul…- Paul me miró con furia y tristeza. Seguidamente me analizó con la mirada- No ha sido buena idea venir.- Dijo mientras se levantaba. Le agarré de la mano.- Paul por favor … No me trates así.- Me miró chocó su frente con la mía, cerró los ojos, lamió su labio inferior y suspiró. Jacob lo apartó.- ¿No decías que te ibas?- Abrí los ojos de par en par- ¡JACOB!- Paul tembló.- Bueno tranquilitos todos. Vamos a cenar, y nadie se va a ir. ¿Entendido?- Una vez más mi hermano me había salvado de una discusión.- Alex, Jacob, id a ducharos. Baños separados.- Jacob me había agarrado de la cintura divertido y me acompañaba a el baño del piso de abajo.- ¡Jacob, tu al de arriba!- advirtió Eric. Jacob rió y cerró la puerta dejándome sola en el baño. Me sentía fatal, debía hablar con Paul pero sin dañar a Jacob. Era una situación difícil. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Me metí en la ducha. Empecé a enjabonarme. Una mano tapó mi boca. Me asusté.- ¡Tranquila, soy yo!- Sonreí, era Jacob.-¿Cómo has…?- Me besó. Por la ventana.- Sonreí. Nos besemos llenos de Jabón. Agarré con un puño la espuma formada y le bufé. Cayó a los ojos. Jacob cayó a la bañera.- ¡Auuu, mis ojos!- me asusté- ¿Te ha entrado jabón?- me agaché para examinarlo. – ¡Me duele mucho!- Puse cara de pena.- Perdona no era mi…- Me cogió y caí sobre él.- Me encanta cuando te lo crees todo.- me beso. Le empujé.- Eres un ser malvado y manipulador.- Rió a carcajadas, menos mal que el ruido del agua al caer amortiguaba el ruido.- Y tú eres una pulguita encantadora que se deja manipular.- hice una burla- ñeñeñe, muy gracioso.- Reí. Nos besamos. Salimos de la ducha. Nos secamos y me puse la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.- Esto, Jacob, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-Al ver mi rostro serio se alarmó.- ¿Qué ocurre?- suspiré y le besé.- Me gustaría aclarar las cosas con Paul.- Jacob sopló.- No tienes porque, sencillamente ha de entender las cosas. Tú eres mía y punto. No es tan difícil de aceptar.- puse los ojos en blanco.- Jacob he de hablar con él. Hablaré hoy mismo y aquí en casa de Eric, así estarás cerca. ¿Te parece bien?- Miró en el lado contrario a mi.- No, pero igualmente harás lo que te dé la gana así que …- dijo furioso.- Jacob… - Le miré a los ojos.- Paul es nuestro amigo, no quiero que estemos mal con él. ¿No te importa eso?- Jacob solo arrugó el morro.- Odio que hables con él de ese tema. Tu eres… mi… novia.- Dijo colorado. Estaba tan mono que no pude evitar reír.- No te rías de mí.- Suspiró.- Bueno está bien, pero a la que se te acerque más de 30 cm lo mato. ¿Echo?- reí aún mas pero choqué mi mano con la suya.- ¡Echo!**_

_**PAUL P.O.V:**_

_**Entró agarrada de su mano. Mojada. Me dijo que no estuviera así con ella y el estúpido de Jacob me apartó de ella. ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo contra la imprimación? Amaba a Alex con todas mis fuerzas , la deseaba mía. Pero no, Jacob tenía que fijarse en ella y arrebatármela justo cuando ya casi la tenía en mis brazos. Lo que más odiaba es no poder odiarlo a él, no poder despreciarlo y no poder desear su muerte. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca, a pesar de que estuviera en el baño, recordé aquel hermoso beso en el lago, aquel que podría no haber sido el último si Jacob no se hubiera interpuesto. Apreté fuertemente los puños sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Oí la puerta del baño. El agua del baño de arriba seguía cayendo. No me giré para verla. Solo noté como Eric le preguntaba cosas que prefería no escuchar. De pronto Embry se sentó a mi lado.- Shh, Paul, no te portes así con ella. Piensa, no es 100% loba, Lucha por ella y deja de compadecerte, tio.- Dijo susurrando. Embry tenía razón, Alex no era 100% loba, por tanto…¡La imprimación podía fallar! Debía cambiar mi actitud y luchar por ella, ganármela poco a poco, empezar desde el principio, siendo tan solo… un amigo… y …¡CONQUISTARLA! Otra mano más pequeña me toco el hombro. Volteé a ver quién era. Sus ojos esmeralda inundaron mi mirada.- Esto, yo…- dijimos a la vez. Los pasos de Jacob se acercaban, pero para mi sorpresa se dirigieron a Quil, con el que empezó, no sin mirar de reojo, a entablar una conversación. – Paul, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- arrugué el morro pero me levanté. – Si es en el patio si, si no…- Alex se dirigió a la puerta de salida antes de que acabara la frase. En el Patio de Eric había un pequeño balancín en forma de banco. Nos sentamos en él. –Paul debemos aclarar algo…- **_

_**JACOB P.O.V: **_

_**Los seguí disimuladamente. ¿Por qué demonios ese dichoso balancín me parecía romántico?¿no había otro lugar al que ir a hablar? No entendía la afición que tenía Alex al explicarle nada a Paul. ¿es que Paul no tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para entender? Me formulé todas estas preguntas, pero luego entendí que si yo no había tenido esa inteligencia con Edward y Bella, Paul… ¡PERO NO! ¡No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a ese meque trefe!-Paul siento que todo acabara así, pero no podía seguir engañándome…- dijo la dulce voz de Alex.- ¿Pero si él no te hubiera ido a buscar nunca?- Alex suspiró. Apreté fuertemente mi mandíbula. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba demasiado tarde? ¿El estúpido de Paul la hubiese poseído primero? Sacudí la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello.- Aún así, yo jamás podré dejar de quererlo, no podía engañarte ni a ti ni a mi… Lo amo Paul, y espero que lo entiendas.- Vi como Paul agachaba la mirada, en el fondo me dolía verlo mal, pero Alex era mía, y ella se lo había dejado bien claro.- Paul yo te aprecio mucho y por eso no soporto estar así contigo.- Alex le agarró de la barbilla obligando a Paul a mirarla. Paul se llevó las manos a la frente y soltó un gruñido. Empecé a temblar. - ¡Es que por mucho que lo intente no lo entiendo! ¡Jacob te lo hizo pasar fatal y aún así…!¡Vamos Alex, el te engañó, no te dijo que te recordaba!... y…¡Qué casualidad! Te quiere cuando empiezas a fijarte en otro, ¿Es qué no te das cuenta?- Alex suspiró. Yo estaba furioso por lo que acababa de decir me tenía que calmar si no quería ser descubierto, pero juraba romperle la cara a ese idiota.- Soy consiente de ello- no la dejó a cavar- ¿Entonces?- Alex soltó otro suspiro y bajo la mirada.- Sencillamente lo quiero, y cuando amas tanto, perdonas… Lo amo y aprovecharé al máximo todo el tiempo que viva junto a él…- Paul resignado se levantó y se agachó para ver la mirada, ahora fija en el suelo, de mi novia. – Esta bien, mientras Jacob te haga feliz… no me meteré… pero, promete que seguiremos siendo buenos amigos.- Vi una sonrisa en Alex. Ella lo abrazó, repetía una y otra vez: Gracias, gracias. Gruñí. No soportaba verla en sus brazos, y el repentino cambio de actitud de Paul me olía a sanguijuela.- Pero… a cambio… un último beso.- Noté como mi novia abría los ojos como platos.- Paul yo, no puedo concederte eso…- Estaba furioso no permitiría eso. Salté por detrás y lo agarré de improviso.- ¡Ni últimos besos ni nada!- Empecé a temblar mientras lo agarraba alzándolo del suelo. Noté como el cuerpo de mi amigo reaccionaba de la misma forma.-¡Basta los dos!- Alex suplicó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Paul y yo escuchábamos los pensamientos de ambos. La puerta se abrió. Vi como Eric se transformaba para evitar nuestra pelea. Tragué saliva y intenté con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en la playa ni en la noche antes de la partida de Alex. De tanto pensar en no pensarlo obtuve la reacción contraria. Miré a Paul y que emitió un aullido de dolor. Para mi sorpresa se des trasformó. De su rostro caían lágrimas. Alex corrió a mi lado y desenvainó la espada. No me había dado cuenta que Eric casi me inca el diente. Eric gruñía. - ¡DESTRANSFORMAROS LOS DOS!- gritó mi novia. Sin esfuerzo alguno me des trasformé. Eric tardó un rato más en calmarse. Noté como Alex corría a mi lado sin dejar de mirar a Paul. Este se levantó y se fue. Eric nos fulminó a ambos con la mirada. Embry y Quil se despidieron y fueron en busca de Paul. – Creo… que …- Eric intentaba hablar calmado. Entró en casa y me tiró unos shorts. Él se colocó otros.- ¡CREO QUE MEREZCO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!- La espada de Alex volvió a su estado normal, a ser un colgante.- Esto… Eric, veras yo…- dijo mi novia mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.- ¡ERES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑA ALEXSANDRA!- el nombrar completo el nombre de Alex no era buena señal- ¡ERIC!- dije al fin- La amo, nos amamos y eso es lo más importante.- Si las miradas matasen ahora mismo no respiraría.- Sencillamente nos demostramos cuánto nos queremos, es algo… normal.- No podía dejar de hablar.- ¿Normal? ¡Tiene 15 años!- Eric se llevo las manos a la cabeza.- Eric, no me importa lo que pienses, estaré con él las veces que quiera, sencillamente porque no puedo vivir sin él…- Alex se enfrentó a su hermano. Este se sorprendió.- ¡Oh claro! … ¿Sabes qué? Necesito pensar como matar a tu novio … id a la cama … a… a… ¡DORMIR CLARO!**_

_**Acompañé a Alex a su habitación. La besé en la frente ya que Eric observaba cada movimiento. Eric se aseguró que entraba en la habitación que me había asignado y se dirigió a su habitación soltando blasfemias hacía mi persona. Alguien llamó a mi ventana. Allí estaban esos ojos esmeraldas observándome con una sonrisa. Abrí la ventana la agarré por la cintura, ella se apoyó en mis hombros y la ayudé a bajar. - ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó. La besé.- Ahora sí.- ella arrugó el morro.- ¿Qué hacías escuchando?- puse los ojos en blanco.- No soportaba la idea de dejarte a solas con ese… con Paul…- Ella sonrió- pues mira lo que has causado… y con respecto a Paul… - sus ojos se humedecieron- No llores… si quieres te dejo una última conversación con él…- suspiré… Ella sonrió y emitió un salto q hizo que cayéramos ambos a la cama. Mientas la miraba le coloqué bien un mechón y le acaricié el pelo.- Deberíamos dormir, estarás cansada…- Alex asintió con la cabeza.- Si, la verdad… la besé en la frente. Nos metimos debajo las sabanas. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y lo besó.- Buenas noches amor- sonreí al escucharla.- Buenas noches mi niña. Esa noche, por fin pude dormir.**_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con mi diabólica sonrisa. **_

— _**Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, mostrando mis hoyuelos y rotando las caderas para que ella lo sintiera dentro.**_

_**A Tanya le costó un enorme esfuerzo no gemir de placer.**_

— _**Ha estado bien.**_

— _**¿Bien? —le pregunté con una sonrisa—. Creo que tendré que seguir intentándolo.**_

_**Me di la vuelta y la arrastre conmigo, con cuidado de no abandonar su cuerpo**_

_**Gimió al encontrarse sobre mí. Alargue un brazo y terminé de descubrir sus pechos**_

_**La mire lleno de gozo: era simplemente hermosa. Sonriendo, alzó las caderas y las bajó para absorberme por entero. **_

_**Me estremecí ante su toque**_

— _**Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad?**_

— _**Ha estado bien. —Pero la voz estrangulada traiciono mi tono despreocupado. **_

_**Ella soltó una carcajada. **_

_**Alce las caderas en ese momento y me introduje aún más en ella.**_

_**Tanya siseó de placer al sentir que la llenaba por entero. Al sentir la dureza de mi cuerpo y la fuerza que ostentaba. Y ella aún quería más. Sabia muy bien que deseaba ver mi rostro cuando llegase al clímax. Quería ser ella quien me diera lo que hacía siglos que no experimentaba. Y ante esa perspectiva mi pecho se hincho, aunque tratara de negarlo, en el fondo de mi sabias que Tanya me amaba aunque no quería detenerme a pensar en eso, por que todos los años a su lado, siempre siendo ella mi sostén, hacia mi corazón solo volviera a latir por ella, entonces pensé en Bella…Bella solo era el nuevo motivo de mi desprecio por Edward, era tan frágil e inocente, tan valiente y cálida pero Tanya despertaba a el hombre en mi, Bella solo era como aquella hermana que no protegí, confiaba en Bella y que dios se apiadara de mi, quería protegerla de lo que fuera…justo ahí recordé a Alec, los Volturis contaban con que acabara con Edward y Bella era la única manera de hacerlo de incumplir con mi objetivo se iniciaría una jodida cacería contra mi, de nuevo mi "felicidad "estaba hecha mierda, cuando aprendería que no estaba maldito, estaba jodido y el significado de felicidad jamás lo conocería?, ahora debía dejar de pensar en Tanya, dejar de alimentar la esperanza de que me amara y de amarla; solo debía centrarme de nuevo en acabar con Edward, alejar los sentimientos, después de todo sentir era para débiles idiotas y yo jamás volvería a serlo.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Tras el incidente de Andrew y Steve con Alex la casa estaba en relativa paz, aquella que precede a la tormenta.**_

—_**Que te sucede?— preguntó Bella a mi lado, clave mis ojos en su rostro, mi hermosa Bella estaba descansando a mi lado tumbados sobre la enorme cama en mi habitación su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y su cabello se esparcía tentadoramente sobre mis hombros, era tan hermosa, tan pura, solo deseaba un cielo y era a su lado, nada podría hacerme infeliz mientras la tuviera con migo, ella me había dado todo lo que un día soñé, no, claro que no; sin duda me había dado mucho mas de lo que merezco.**_

—_**Solo pensaba en cuanto te amo y que no desearía que nada ni nadie te alejara de mi lado— le respondí sincero, como de costumbre sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo adorable, jamás me cansaría de sus "reacciones humanas" cundo llegara la hora de traerla a la oscuridad perpetua una parte de mi moriría junto con su humanidad, mientras acariciaba su rostro Bella cambió de color, sin emitir palabra se levanto y atravesó la habitación mas rápido de lo posible en ella, preocupado la seguí solo para ver la puerta del baño serrándose ante mi, tras unos minutos salió mas pálida de lo habitual **_

—_**Te encuentras bien— vocifere mientras con las manos palpaba su cuerpo en busca del problema**_

—_**Solo ha sido un mareo muy fuerte, nada de importancia— dijo restándole importancia**_

—_**No me gusta ese "mareo sin importancia" has de ver a Carlisle— apunte firme **_

—_**No lo dejaras pasar verdad?— me pregunto resignada**_

—_**Claro que no, sabes que he tomado clases para ser terco con la mejor maestra del mundo una tal Bella Swan y gracias a ella puedo ser bastante persistente— dije sonriéndole, algo andaba mal lo sentía, cada instinto de mi cuerpo decía que así era y mi imposibilidad para saber de que se trataba me asustaba a mas no poder, abrace a Bella y la conduje a el despacho de Carlisle siempre sonriéndole solo yo debía tortúrame mentalmente con las posibilidades**_


	11. Secretos

_**SECRETOS**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Habían pasado 2 días des de el incidente. Eric torturaba a Jacob, y de rebote a mí, manteniéndolo a dos metros de mí, o bajo su vigilancia, era la única manera de abrazarnos. Estaba que echaba chispas, en especial después de pillarnos juntos en la habitación en la que había asignado a Jacob aquella fatal noche. Por mi parte, la angustia se apoderaba de mi. Paul hacía dos días que no se sabía nada de él. Había empezado a morderme las uñas. ¿Dónde diablos estaría? Jacob me preguntaba cada dos por tres si estaba bien. Tenía que mentirle. La falta de información sobre Paul me recomía el cerebro. Por consiguiente, Eric tubo la brillante idea de preparar una cita doble: Edward, Bella, mi novio y yo. Ninguno teníamos muchas ganas de pasar todo un día en el centro comercial. Edward y Jacob no se podían ni ver, Bella no era precisamente una fanática compradora, y yo…, yo no estaba de ánimo. A pesar de todo Eric nos convenció. Mientras notaba el aire en mi cara y la calidez de la espalda de la persona a la que más amaba del mundo y la seguridad que me proporcionaba, no podía parar de pensar en mi amigo. **_

_**Llegamos a la puerta del centro comercial. Jacob aparcó la moto. De pié nos esperaba mi prima y su novio. Hice un gran esfuerzo pero logré sonreír.-¡Bella!- la abracé.- ¿Preparada para ir de compras?- Bella me miró incrédula, sabía que no tenía ni pizca de ganas.-No te hace ilusión ir conmigo de compras- Dije en tono de burla.-Sabes que no es por ti, además no …- Edward la agarró de la cintura rápidamente. - ¿estás bien?¿Tienes otro mareo?- me extrañé. - ¿Otro mareo?- Bella se inquietó.- No es nada… ya te lo dijo Carlisle…- Dijo Bella mirando a Edward.- La verdad es que Carlisle tiene la mente bastante ocupada últimamente… pero no de cosas que me interesan, Bella.- Mi prima hizo una risita nerviosa. No entendía nada. – Bueno cuanto antes acabemos antes te perderé de vista, así que vamos.- Se dirigió Jacob a Edward. Noté como entrelazaba su mano con la mía-¿Por qué no vamos a comer un helado?- .Propuso no sin dejar de arrugar la nariz, llegamos la heladería y tomamos asiento, Jacob disimuladamente olisqueaba a Bella, sin sinceramente no entendía por qué hacia eso, lo que si podía notar era como el olor de Edward me resultaba más fuerte, Edward no dejaba de estudiar a Bella y Jacob desviaba la mirada observando los desabridos adornos del lugar, de repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, —que clase de helado les apetece?— pregunto cortésmente Edward, Bella dijo de inmediato con un tono de niña pequeña poco usual en ella —De fresa me encantaría— y efectivamente sus ojos lo hacían notar, Edward sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla — Claro que si, justo lo que deseas, ya sabes tus deseos son ordenes — era en verdad extraño verlos, no recordaba que antes de mi "viaje" a España fueran tan…melosos —Mi niña de que se te antoja?— me dijo Jake — De limón— le dije sin mucha atención. Edward se levanto dispuesto a ir por los helados — Por qué no lo acompañas mi amor, no es que me apetezca oler aun mas a sanguijuela— dijo Jake pero sin tanto veneno como de costumbre, así que Jake también notaba mas fuerte el olor de Edward a que se debería — Esta vez concuerdo con Jacob, sería lo mejor, a menos que mi presencia también te disguste a ti Alex— dijo sin señales de enfado Edward — Claro que no "primito" vamos— entendía el argumento de Jake, pero aun así me parecía que había un trasfondo que no entendía, se quería quedar a solas con Bella y no sabía la razón —Así que mi olor es más fuerte de lo habitual?— me interrumpió Edward —La verdad sí, me pregunto por qué será— el miro dubitativo a Bella— Créeme que me encetaría saber lo mismo— al llegar a la barra no pude dejar de observar a Bella y a Jake, ella estaba incomoda y no alcanzaba a comprender por qué, ¿acaso no eran tan buenos amigos? —tranquila Alex, no pasa nada Jake solo desea saber que le pasa a Bella últimamente, a decir verdad, me tiene de los nervios, es tan frustrante no saber que piensa y he de admitir que tengo la esperanza que Jacob lo averigüe— arrugue el morro — sabes Edward, espiar las mentes ajenas no es nada elegante— Edward se hecho a reír— la familia no se pierde, eso mismo me dijo Bella en una ocasión, pero créeme con tu prima, en ocasiones es la única manera— ordenamos los helados con calma dándole tiempo a Jake de hablar con Bella y al mejor estilo "misión imposible" le sacara lo que mi prima ocultaba, pero Edward cambio de humor — Odio cuando deciden bloquear sus mentes, a caso Jacob no pude más creativo, piensa en cosas impropias solo para obligarme a salir de su cerebro— OH no gruñí en mi interior, ya me imaginaba que "cosas impropias" estaba pensando Jake para que Edward no los espiara.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Todos mis instintos estaban en alerta, esperaba que, al Edward alejarse de la mesa, el olor se hiciera más tolerable pero no fue así, Bella llevaba su olor impregnado y no de la forma usual, ella olía tanto como él, como si de repente fuera una de ellos, pero obviamente eso no era posible, si era lo que estaba pensando Bella no deseaba que la sanguijuela se enterar así que en nombre de nuestra amistad bloquee mi mente contra el "don" de la sanguijuela, no me gusto lo que hice pero me vi obligado a pensar en Alex de forma…haber como lo diría Edward "buenos modales" Cullen "forma impropia" por lo menos sabia que así "perfectillo" Cullen saldría de mi mente —Bella tu sanguijuela no espiara mi pensamientos así que habla— la urgí —Jacob Black, que pretendes que te diga, por Dios estoy muy bien Edward tiene a ser un poquito exagerado y lo sabes, en el lo entiendo pero en ti, de veras me sorprende— Bella trataba de desviar el tema pero no lo conseguiría, no con migo si ella era terca yo lo era el doble —Bella cada poro de tu cuerpo emana su esencia y antes que te inventes algo y antes que te inventes algo se que no es de forma habitual, mira Bella no solo somos lobos; acaso no sabes que como "seres míticos y encéntrales" como lo diaria Billy tenemos muchos más talentos?, se lo que ocultas, sé que no quieres que él se entere, pero créeme por más que lo odie tiene derecho a saberlo— la rete Bella solo aparto la mirada —Jacob por favor no lo digas se que debo hacerlo, pero es…aterrador solo dame tiempo si?— rogo mientras clavaba su mirada en mi rostro y apretaba mis manos; solté un suspiro exasperado — Esta bien, pero no tienes mucho tiempo, eso de bloquear la mente cansa, sabias— dije irónico. Terminando mi frase como si hubiésemos estado sincronizados, Alex y Edward volviendo con nosotros, Alex me clavo los ojos, tendría que darle muchas explicaciones — ¿Mas tarde vale?— le dije antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas, mientras Bella y Alex terminaban el helado Edward me miraba tratando de entrar a mis pensamientos, ser buen amigo era tan complicado, cuando tu amiga tiene pésimo gusto para escoger a su novio —¡¡Sanguijuela déjame en paz de una vez!!— le corte, el solo asintió con la cabeza; ahora faltaba lo mas extenuante, las compras de Alex, aunque, no se para que se molestaba; para lo que yo tenía en mente veía mucho mejor el nudismo pensé.- Bueno yo ya estoy…- Dijo Alex. Bella la miró, esta también había terminado. – Necesito ir a la tienda de ropa … - Alex miró al techo y soltó una risita nerviosa. No entendía nada de esa risita. Bella también rió.- ¿Se te han quedado pequeños?- Edward también rió. ¡Odiaba ser el único que no se enteraba de las cosas! Arrugué el morro. Alex rió al percatarse de ello, agarró mi mano y me incitó a levantarme. De pronto me encontré en frente de una enorme tienda de lencería. – Busca algo para mí- me dijo divertida mientras se alejaba a preguntar alguna cosa a la dependienta. Mientras trataba de buscar algo mas…cómodo para Alex, pude ver a Bella arrastrando a Edward de delante de una vitrina, me sorprendí; que podría estar mirando Edward allí?, curioso, pasee la vista y vi un diminuto conjunto de encaje azul en el aparador al tiempo que oía como Bella bufaba — Te verías adorable con él— le decía Edward mientras la miraba detenidamente sin duda de la misma manera que yo lo hacía con Alex, así que no era tan santo después de todo; las mejillas de Bella ardían — madre santa Edward compórtate!!— quería reír jamás pensé vivir para ver el día en que "santurrón" Cullen estuviera libidinoso — Bella, me estoy comportando; solo digo objetivamente que te verías hermosa con eso puesto, ya sabes a pesar de todo soy un hombre, y uno que te ama con todo su ser— ya decía yo, era muy buen cotilleo para ser verdad seguía igual de empalagoso que siempre, mejor decidí concentrarme en Alex esos dos no hacían nada nuevo solo él era empalagoso y Bella roja como un tomate, pero así eran todos los días. Me sobresalté. Alex saltaba a mi lado.- ¿A qué no sabes que he encontrado?- dijo riendo. Reí al verla tan contenta.- A ver- Llevaba una bolsa colgando del brazo. Introdujo la mano, sacó un conjunto y me mostro la marca. Eché a reír.- En cuanto lo vi supe que debía quedármelo- dijo entre risas.- Así que marca "Lobo feroz" ¿eh?- me dispuse a morderle el cuello cuando Bella interrumpió ese momento. La maldecí por un instante.- ¿Nos vamos?- sus mejillas seguían rojas. No aguanté la risa al percatarme de la bolsa que colgaba de la mano de Bella, era de la tienda del escaparate. Mientras reía escuche un gruñido- Jacob es de mala educación espiar las compras de las demás personas- decía Edward sumamente irritado, tranquilo no lo hare mas cuando tu dejes de entrar en mi mente. Noté como Alex ponía cara de extrañada y aún me reí más. Bella agarró a su prima- ¡Bueno vámonos!- parecía un semáforo prohibiendo nuestro paso. Era realmente divertido. Salimos fuera. Me despedí de Bella y Alex del parasito y su prima. Nos dirigimos a la moto. Puse cara pensativo.- ¿Qué ocurre?- reí y me incliné.- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- ella rió. Besé su cuello y seguidamente sus labios. Subí a la moto y segundos más tarde noté las pequeñas manos de Alex alrededor de mi cintura.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Mientras íbamos en moto hacía casa de mi hermano, algo llamó nuestra atención. Una sombra nos barró el paso. Jacob frenó de golpe interrumpiendo mis dudas de por qué mi prima olía tanto a vampiro. Jacob emitió un gruñido mientras bajaba de la moto protegiéndome de algún peligro. Me incliné para visualizar mejor que pasaba. -¡Paul!- grité llevándome las manos a la cara. Estaba sucio, lleno de heridas y para mi asombro empuñaba una barra de hierro en la mano.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Al ver el estado de Paul me alteré. Esquivé a Jacob y corrí a ver a Paul.- ¡Oh dios mío!¿Paul, estás bien?- lo examiné. Tenía un estado desastroso. – Alex, estoy desesperado, desde que vi esas imágenes, cada vez que pienso en ti…- hizo una pausa. Parecía realmente loco y hablaba entrecortadamente.-¡Apareces TÚ!- señaló con la barra de yerro a Jacob.- ¡ALEX APARTATE DE ÉL!- Jacob hervía. Estaba echando chispas.- ¡Estoy harto que la ordenes!- Paul temblaba y apretaba la mandíbula. Sentí miedo al pensar que los vería luchar y que tendría que intervenir como cazadora para que no se hicieran daño. Noté la mano de Jacob que me obligaba a colocarme a su lado.- Paul, no estás bien.- Jacob intentaba protegerme de un peligro inexistente.- Jacob… creo que el que corre peligro aquí eres tú no yo.- Lo miré a los ojos.- No pienso permitir que te toque.- Gruñí.- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?- Un gruñido lobuno salió de la voz de Paul.- Lo siento Jacob, he tratado con todas mis fuerzas no partirte la cara, porque eres mi amigo, pero ya estoy harto. ¡Lucharé por Alex y su es necesario quitarte del camino para lograrlo, lo voy a hacer!- Vi como Paul alzaba el tubo de hierro y corría hacia Jacob con la intención de herirle. Hice un grito ahogado. Por suerte mi novio esquivó el golpe de su adversario. – ¡YA BASTA PAUL!- estaba fuera de control. Yo no tenía fuerzas para cantar y controlarlo. Mis ojos se humedecieron. Las lágrimas dibujaban mi mejilla con su transparencia. Jacob se enfureció aún más cuando se percató de mi estado. Jacob gruñó- ¡Eres un imbécil!- vi como lanzaba una patada a Paul en el estomago. Cayó al suelo. Abrí los ojos como platos.- ¡PARAD LOS DOS!- supliqué. No soportaba verlos así, y menos por mi culpa.- Mira, Paul, no te mato por qué se que estás mal, ¡Tú no eres así!- dijo Jacob. - ¿Crees que me importa? ¡No me importa morir si no la puedo tener! ¡Te necesito Alex! ¿No lo entiendes?- Una punzada atravesó mi pecho. Me sentía impotente. Mis ojos no paraban de crear lágrimas, a mi a la cazadora que jamás lloraba si no era por … Miré a Jacob. Lo amaba pero debía hablar con Paul y aclarar todo esto.- Jake, déjame tan solo unos minutos con él, debo aclarar todo esto.- Jacob emitió algo parecido a un grito. - ¿Estás loca? ¡Mira cómo está! ¡NO, no te voy a dejar sola con él!- Paul permanecía en el suelo. Estaba como en estado de Shock.- Jacob, sé controlar licántropos, ¿Recuerdas?- le enseñé mi collar de cazadora. Debía convencerle que no corría peligro o jamás podría hablar con Paul.- Pero…- me entristecí- Por favor…- supliqué. Mi novio suspiró.- Estaré en aquel árbol de allí si ocurre algo no respondo…- sonreí.- Gracias.- le besé la mejilla. Se alejó poco a poco. Me agaché al lado de Paul. – Si estuvieras con migo tendrías más libertad- me aseguró. – Paul … te puedes calmar … ¿Por favor?- Paul negó con la cabeza.- No puedo, no puedo… Alex…- suspiré.- Siento no haberte dicho lo que pasó pero, temía que reaccionarás…- Hice una pausa- que reaccionaras, así.- ¿Y cómo querías que me pusiera, Alex? ¿Qué os felicitará? ¿Qué hiciera una Fiesta? ¡Fiesta de honor a mi amigo, al que poseyó el cuerpo de la mujer que más amo del mundo! ¿Te parece buen titulo?- Agaché la mirada.- Me hubiera gustado que te enterarás por mí…- las lágrimas seguían cayendo- Lo … lo siento…- sentí el suspiro de mi amigo. – Alex de verdad, intenté olvidarlo, intenté superarlo, pero es tan grande lo que siento por ti que es absolutamente imposible olvidarlo, oír sus pensamientos, fue algo…- Hizo una mueca de dolor.- Prefiero no recordarlo.- Baje la mirada de nuevo.- Paul, yo… lo amo…- Noté como respiró hondo al oír eso.- ¡No soporto verte así! ¡Mira cómo estás! ¡Estás herido!- me percaté de sus rasguños en el estomago. Debían ser grabes ya que aún no se le habían curado y al ser un licántropo eso no era normal. Noté como cruzaba los brazos para ocultarlas.- He estado vagando por ahí, es normal que haya tropezado con algo.- gruñí- No seas estúpido. Ven a casa de Eric, Carlisle te mirará eso… ¡Oh dios! ¡Mira cómo estás! – Las lágrimas empezaron a caer con más fuerza.- ¡Todo por mi culpa!- Me acarició el pelo. – No es nada, no me importa, es más importante que me digas…- Hizo una pausa.- Tú… dices amar a Jacob. – suspiré- Paul, no lo digo, lo amo… pero… déjame mirar esas heridas, anda…- intenté desviar la conversación, sabía a donde quería llegar.- ¿Aun que te haya hecho sufrir des de los 10 años? ¡Y mucho más en este año! ¡En cambio yo, yo, siempre te apoyé, Alex, nos divertíamos juntos, ¿Acaso no extrañas esos momentos?- me enfurecí- ¡Claro que los extraño! ¡Paul, yo te quiero mucho… como amigo…!- Me agarró de la mano y la puso en su pecho ensangrentado.- ¿Y los besos que nos dimos? ¿Acaso no sentiste nada?- me puse nerviosa. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y di una vuelta.- Paul… yo…- agarró mis hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos.- Dime si no sentiste nada…- De pronto noté como Jacob empujaba a Paul para apartarlo de mí. Temí por sus heridas. – Jake, cuidado, está herido…- Jake me ignoró.- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar así a Alex, ¿Entendido?- Paul hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de mi novio.- Alex respóndeme … - Jacob me miró extrañado.- ¿Qué te ha preguntado?- dijo furioso. De pronto un ruido familiar se acercó a nosotros. Era el coche de mi prima. Paró justo a nuestro lado.- ¡Bella!- me sorprendí.- ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?- Edward no iba con ella por lo que supuse que se dirigía a la mansión Cullen.- ¿Bella, nos haces un favor?- Mi prima dilató las pupilas al ver a Paul.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- suspiré. Jacob gruñía al ver mi intención.- Bella lleva a Paul a casa de mi hermano, y llama a Carlisle, por favor…- Mi prima me vio tan desesperada que bajo de su vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Para mi sorpresa, a pesar de soltar blasfemias, Jacob ayudó a Paul a levantarse. Ambos se miraban con odio. Paul subió al coche de Bella. Me miró- Alex quiero la respuesta. – Cerré la puerta.- Iremos detrás de ti... no me fio del inestable este …- Lo fulminé con la mirada. Jacob tan solo arrugó el morro. **_

_**El coche de Bella se alejó. – Alex, ¿ qué quería saber Paul? Te noté nerviosa…- Suspiré y me armé de valor.- Quería saber lo que sentí al besarlo, aquella vez en la barca …- Jacob me agarró de la cintura y chocó su frente con la mía.- Obviamente le dijiste que ASCO, ¿no?- emití otro suspiro.- No le respondí.- Noté como se enfurecía.- ¿Se puede saber por qué no le respondiste?- el emitir suspiros se estaba convirtiendo en algo normal en mi.- Porque no sé lo que sentí… ¿ternura?...- Jacob me aprisionó más a él, como si tuviera miedo de perderme.- ¡Es un imbécil si cree que sentiste lo mismo, o algo mejor ,besándolo a él que cuando me besas a mi…- Me miró fijamente- ¿verdad?- Le acaricié la mejilla con mirada triste.- Jacob, ningún beso tuyo puede compararse con el de otra persona… eso, nunca lo dudes. Jacob alzó mi barbilla con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Noté sus ardientes labios deslizándose por los míos y como su lengua me comía la boca. Sonreí al sentirlo de nuevo con migo. **_

_**Al llegar a casa de mi hermano Bella llamó al doctor Cullen para que examinara a mi amigo. Eric preocupado fue a buscarle ropa de recambio y a prepararle una bañera. Me senté a su lado y Jacob al mío. No me dejaba a solas con él ni un minuto. La puerta sonó. Bella corrió a abrirla. Edward y Carlisle aparecieron detrás de ella. El doctor se agacho a la altura de Paul para examinar su vientre.- Veamos… está un poco infectado, y han sido bastante grabes… pero debido a tu condición tan solo te recomendaré una duchita y estos calmantes… pero antes debo quitarte algunos cristales… - dilaté las pupilas.- ¿Cristales?- instintivamente apreté la mano de Paul. Él me miró sonriente.- No es nada ya lo ha dicho el doctor. ¡Au! ¡MALDITO PARASITO!- Carlisle le había retirado unos cuantos cristales con las pinzas.- Jacob, deberías avisar a los familiares de Paul de que está aquí.- dijo Eric. Jacob refunfuñó.- ¿Y por qué yo?- Me aprisionó aún más contra él.- Eric lo fulminó.- Está bien…- suspiró y agarró mi mano obligándome a levantar.- Alex se queda … me ha de ayudar con la cena…- Sin duda mi hermano no quería dejarnos solos mucho tiempo. Jacob me besó y dio un portazo. Oí el motor de la moto alejarse. Si alguien mantenía a ralla a mi novio, ese, era mi hermano. Bella hablaba con Edward de lo ocurrido, Carlisle se había dirigido hasta su maletín. Y Eric, Eric ya tenía al cena preparada desde hacía rato. – Alex, acércate.- me dijo Paul. Me senté a su lado.- Necesito una respuesta. Acarició mi mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Nos miramos a los ojos. No sabía que responderle. **_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Me sentía mal, cuando iba por la carretera había acabado de hacer que Edward fuera a su casa, no quería que presenciara de nuevo como mis fuerzas desfallecían, era algo que no podría ocultar mucho tiempo y justo ahora necesitaba hablar con Carlisle, el fue muy amable al no decirle nada a Edward y evitar pensar en el asunto, pero al igual que yo estaba preocupado, esto no era nada bueno, aparte de terrorífico podría acabar con mi vida, eso estaba claro; aunque Carlisle se mostro prudente con sus palabras al revisarme, supe que eso lo consternaba, estaba investigando que podíamos hacer, cada día me realizaba un estudio mas para determinar como estaba reaccionando mi cuerpo, este no era el momento para que Edward se enterar con lo alarmista que podía ser solo le acarrearía una preocupación, que por el momento solo debía llevar yo.**_

—_**Bella, si ves el motivo por el cual no deseo dejarte sola, te separas un momento de mi lado y te encuentras un licántropo herido y descontrolado— dijo con cara de pocos amigos Edward**_

—_**No es para tanto, solo lo ayude como cualquier persona con un mínimo de humanidad lo hubiese hecho, por Dios míralo como esta mal— repuse a favor de mis acciones, mientras pasaba la vista por Alex me di cuanta de la dura situación que enfrentaba, si alguien podía entenderla esa era yo, tener que decidir entre tu mejor amigo y el amor de tu vida, menudo reto; acaso ese era un inconveniente de debíamos vivir todas las Swan?, viendo el asunto desde la barrera se apreciaba el sufrimiento de Paul, mi estomago se removió al recordar a Jacob antes de la llegada de Alex, acaso mi amigo estaría así de mal?, sin duda una pregunta estúpida, claro que estaba mal, yo les había causado un gran dolor tanto a él como a Edward, me extraña que Edward aun me amara y Jake fuese mi amigo, lo único que deseaba era que Alex no cometieras mi error; Jacob no merecía sufrir mas.**_

_**En ese momento sentí unas fuertes brazos que me abrasaban, Edward me acercaba a su pecho a el tiempo que besaba mi frente, —Bella, deberíamos salir de aquí, la sangre te hará marear— asentí con la cabeza, que había hecho yo para merecer el amor de Edward, que me amara, que me perteneciera era un milagro, el era todo lo que un día pude desear, tan valiente, tan comprensivo ante todo tan sincero y noble, me aterraba pensar en perderlo y aun mas me aterraba pensar en lo que me pudiese pasar, debía hablar con Carlisle, ya no había tiempo y en caso de una complicación mayor debía evitar que luego Edward se llenara de culpas, en este momento solo debía dedicarme a disfrutar cada segundo de su compañía, cada segundo de su amor.**_

_**STEVE P.O.V:**_

_**El día en que vivo Alex a casa ya había quedado atrás, no sin dejarnos la marca del pasado latente, las vividas imágenes tras los parpados, sabia que quien sufría mas era Andrew, pero como de costumbre se aislaba para que nadie viera lo vulnerable que podía sr, Tanya trataba de acercarse a él pero con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos la apartaba para confinarse de nuevo en su soledad, tal vez Bella lograra sacarlo del abismo en el que estaba cayendo, yo por mi parte solo tenia cabeza para Clarise, se había portado tan bien a mi lado, su ternura lograron entibiar mi murto corazón, si antes me gustaba ahora estaba seguro de amarla, ese beso que me obsequio se había gravado a fuego en mis labios, aun al cerrar los ojos podía saborearla, tan exquisita tan sublime como jamás pude haberla imaginado, Sali de mi habitación y justo ch que con…**_

—_**Clarise!! Como estas el día de hoy— dije sonriente**_

—_**Como todos los días— respondió de forma descortés y dispuesta a seguir su camino, tome su mano, no permitiría que se fuera y mucho menos que volviera a levantar ese muro de hielo entre nosotros de lo que había pasado —Clarise de nuevo con esa…hostilidad hacia mi, por favor ya se que también te gusto— afirme**_

—_**el que?, mira tío estas flipando o de sin duda ya perdiste la poca cordura que tenias— dijo secamente, por Dios quería seguir fingiendo, pero no sabia lo perseverante que yo podía llegar a ser —vamos Clarise, si estabas bien preocupada el día del incidente con tu hermana, me consolaste, me mimaste y hasta me has besado, no se para ti, pero en mi idioma eso significa que te importo y te gusto— me miro como si acabara de decir la peor de las blasfemias**_

—_**No te ilusiones, solo lo hice para animarte, estúpidamente me sentía un poco culpable al Alex ser mi hermana, pero no contaba con que lo mal interpretaras estúpido— Ok con esta mujer tenia que tomar clases de yoga y meditación, llevaba al limite mi paciencia—Si y entonces pretendes decirme que solo por animarme me besaste—la rete **_

—_**Pues exactamente así es, mira no tengo tiempo para esto, debo ver a Alice y si tu tienes fantasías sexuales con migo es tu problema a mi no me molestes mas— dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras**_

—_**Sabes que, ya me harte de tu jueguito, hoy me quieres, mañana no, pero claro es mi culpa eso me pasa por fijarme en una neófita inmadura— le dije mientras pasaba a su lado **_

— _**OH por favor!!, ya te dije solo hice algo para animarte tal como mi madre me enseño, ahora vengo como una buena "amiga" a levantarte el animo y confundes una tradición familiar con amor—, ya esta mi paciencia se acabo**_

—_**Sabes que Clarise, MADURA, ASUME LO QUE SIENTES, por favor no te portes como una cría de 5 años— ahora mi exasperación superaba todo lo que pudiera sentir por ella, me alejaba cuando se puso delante de mi**_

—_**Mira ya te he dicho madura tu, por que eres tu solito el que se imagina cosas—dijo mientras chocaba su dedo en mi frente, atrapé su mano y la aparte de mi cara**_

—_**vale me imagino cosas, pues vaya que buena imaginación tengo, me imagino tus caricias, tus besos y tus provocaciones—dije con ironía**_

—_**PROBOCACIONES!!!—grito exasperada—joder! yo no te provoco solo es tu mente pervertida tío; así que asúmelo— se defendió, cada palabra que pronunciaba lo graba desilusionarme y enfurecerme mas y mas**_

—_**Sabes Clarise, me gustabas por que eras única, diferente, sumamente valiente y "madura", pero veo que de nuevo me he equivocado, solo eres una ex cazadora inmadura, impulsiva y estúpida—dije con sincero pesar**_

—_**Que has dicho? estúpida e inmadura? Tu no te has tenido que enfrentar a Vulturis sedientos por matar a tu familia desde los 10 años verdad que no? ¿Sabes que? mejor olvídame... procurare no consolarte mas —dijo irónicamente, ahora si había conseguido cabrearla, por Dios por me había enamorado de la mas cabezota de todas las mujeres, pero a parte de todo solo creí que ella había sufrido**_

—_**Lo siento Clarise tu vida a sido dura pero yo no he vivido precisamente en un lecho de rosas y no por eso juego con los sentimientos de los demás—le dije lleno de la antigua tristeza que siempre me traía rememorar mi vida**_

—_**Te lo digo por ultima vez, yo no estoy jugando a nada con nadie solo eres tu el que se imagina las cosas—**_

—_**Pues vaya, gracias por dejarme todo tan claro, es que luego que me besan tiendo a pensar que no quieren nada con migo sabias—exclame irónico, debía alejarme de ella, ya no soportaba mas sus estúpidos argumentos, me dirigí a mi habitación al tiempo que ella salía al patio, "Steve cuando aprenderás, eres un estúpido", me repetía una y otra vez, y como siempre desee ser tan fuerte como mi hermano, a el esto no lo afectaría o por lo menos sabría como manejarlo, esa era la solución: Andrew, así que me dispuse a buscarlo pero para alegra mi día me tope de nuevo con la dueña de mi tranquilidad**_

—_**antes que digas algo, no te estaba buscando a ti— rebatí—no te iba a decir nada— En ese momento fui consiente de que Emmett y Rosalie nos observaban, Emmett esta divertido con nuestras peleas y Rose tan indiferente como de costumbre, mirando una ultima vez a Clarise me dirigí sin pronunciar palabra hasta la sombra del viejo roble donde estaba sentado Andrew**_

—_**Andrew podemos hablar?—**_

—_**No tengo dinero— apunto serio mi hermano, siempre con su estúpido sentido del humor que a nadie causa gracia**_

—_**No seas ridículo, por favor es serio lo que te debo decir, no necesito dinero es sobre...Clarise—**_

—_**Sobre eso, pues déjala en paz y ve a buscar otra, por favor no tiene nada de especial y a ti siempre te han llovido las mujeres— decía con la mirada perdida restándole importancia al asunto**_

—_**Andrew habla en serio por favor, mira no se lo que me pasa, la miro y creo que tengo de nuevo corazón—**_

—_**Pues siendo tu pensaría en el suicidio como una opción, por Dios quien quiere sentir; sentir es de idiotas solo te traicionan; mira no tienes nada con ella y ya te hace sufrir— dijo mi hermano con amargura, en ese momento ambos volteamos ante el sonido de los gritos de Emmett—Clarise donde vas?— preguntaba preocupado Emmett**_

—_**A ver a mí hermano—**_

—_**sabes que no puedes ir sola aun no te controlas—Clarise solo bufaba, estaba claro que iría aunque todos lo desaprobaran, en ese momento mire a Andrew solo el podría detenerla, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, soltando un suspiro de frustración dijo —Mira tonto hermano mío, si tanto la deseas ve y acompáñala— sorprendido, pero sin perdida de tiempo me apure donde Emmett y ella discutían —yo la acompaño Emmett quédate tranquilo— Clarise parresia querer matarme con la mirada—Antes de que discutas debes entender que es por el bien de la familia, eres una NEOFITA INESTABLE, si te descontrolas lo jodes todo y para todos, así que no protestes— la corte, pero obviamente protesto alego como siempre que no deseaba verme, mientras ella hacia su pataleta se escucho una voz a nuestra espalada**_

—_**se acabo, mira niñita o te vas con el o te vas con migo y te aseguro que las pesadillas de Fredy son un parque para niños en comparación de mi compañía, yo no soy tan condescendiente como Steve o Emmett si debo matarte para que te calles lo hare— Andrew se veía dispuesto a lo que decía y ya sabia bien yo que así era**_

— _**uiiiiiiii!! Mira como tiemblo Andrew, me cago en los pantalones...llevo luchando con neófitos desde pequeña tu fuerza no me impresiona; además... creo q ahora soy mas fuerte q tu no? Se ven tan ridículos, tienes que defender a tu hermanito— Vale esto era su culpa había logrado cabrear a Andrew**_

—_**sabes que Steve tienes un gusto espantoso y tu niñita mas fuerte que yo?, si por casualidad te dejara ver mi real poder no vivirías para contarlo— dijo fastidiado Andrew y Emmett y yo nos encogimos ante la perspectiva de ver a Andrew en todo su esplendor, jamás había mostrado lo poderoso que podía ser, pero por como luchaba sin interés ya nos hacíamos una idea, era simplemente aterrador Clarise no sabia a quien estaba retando, para mi sorpresa, mas calmado continuo—Emmett deja que se vaya; con un poco de suerte se perderá y jamás la veremos de nuevo y tu Steve mira a chicas mas guapas como Inidia, en Denali te espera y se muere por ti, desde que te vi seria capaz de dar media eternidad solo por una noche en tu cama— sutilmente vi como el rostro de Clarise se tensaba, pero a mi no me importaba otra mas que ella, en ese momento Emmett se hizo notar**_

—_**Andrew te agradecería que te callaras la boca. Si Clarise no hubiera adquirido autocontrol te hubiera atacado así q cierra la boca por favor —**_

—_**mira me dan igual ustedes, lo que me gano por preocuparme y si yo no tuviera control ya la hubiera matado y sabes que así es, Steve llamare a Inidia para que la veas y te distraigas un rato— apunto Andrew sin siquiera voltear a ver a Clarise y una ves mi hermano se retiro del patio Clarise me miro con expresión estoica, indescifrable y contrario a su planes entro a la casa, yo sabia muy bien que se dirigiría a su habitación, por un impulso que aun no acababa de entender, como de costumbre la seguí, sin llamar a su puerta entre y la vi tirada sobre el suelo golpeando con los puños la alfombra —que te sucede?—**_

—_**No te importa— me grito a el tiempo que se lanzaba sobre mi para golpearme, inmovilicé sus manos en mi pecho y al forcejear caímos quedando debajo de mi cuerpo, jamás en mi vida había ardido tanto de deseos por alguien como lo hacia justo ahora consiente de cada curva del cuerpo perfecto de Clarise contra el mío**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**No quería que Paul alimentara esperanzas. A pesar de que ver a mi amigo así me desagarrará el alma, y que su pregunta retumbara en mi mente, ya que si había sentido algo por aquel beso, ese beso que le di desesperada por amar a otra persona cuando ya no existía, o eso creía, ninguna posibilidad con Jacob, ya que él se alejaba cada vez más de mí. Justo cuando decidí dejarlo hacer su vida, segura que yo no formaba parte de esta…, Jacob de repente me buscó, me amó, des de ese momento nada más que él importaba, ni mis miedos, ni nadie, ni siquiera Paul aun que me doliera decírselo. Suspiré y agarré su mano mientras la apoyaba en mi mejilla, cerré los ojos.- Paul, amo a Jacob, lo siento. Ese beso fue un impulso nada más. Amo a Jacob y espero que lo entiendas.- Me dolía cada palabra que formulaba y a Paul seguramente acababa de rematarlo. Noté una risa.- ¿Sabes? No te creo, ¿si no porque estuviste tan pensativa…?- Me levanté al ver la intención que tenía al inclinarse. Tenía que ser más cruel si no quería que luchara por mí y me olvidara.- Paul… yo…- suspiré.- No te quiero, tan solo nos dimos ese beso porque quería olvidar a Jacob, pero, no te quiero. Acéptalo.- Paul rió a carcajadas.- No voy a dejar de pelar Alex. Tenlo presente.- suspiré vencida. No sabía que más decirle para que abandonara. De pronto unas manos rodearon mi cintura. Jacob se encontraba detrás de mí. Abrí los ojos de par en par.- ¿Lo has oído todo?- me besó en la mejilla y asintió con la cabeza mirando a Paul con furia. Eric suspiró al ver que me llevaba a la habitación. El gruñido de Paul me atravesó. Aún así no quería seguir allí. Jacob cerró la puerta.- Alex… - dijo con tristeza.- ¿Qué sentiste al besarlo?- mi cara dibujo dolor.- Jacob yo…- me agarró por los hombros y con gesto de suplica me miró. Suspiré.- Si, sentí algo, algo precioso, pero… prefiero mil veces tus besos.- Se sentó en la cama abatido.- Jacob, pensé que había llegado la hora de olvidarte. Lo intenté una vez en España, cuando tenía 13, pero no lo conseguí. Solo hacía que pensar en aquel chico moreno de La Push.- sabía que debía contarle todo. Toda mi desesperación. Jacob al oír aquello abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿No he sido el primero?- suspiré- si te refieres a novio… No… Peter fue el primer novio que tuve.- Jacob se levantó dando un golpe a la cama. Me asusté y tragué saliva.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- suspiré.- ¿Me quieres escuchar?- Le agarré del brazo.- Peter es un cazador. Mi padre lo quiere mucho y él me cae muy bien, pensé que quizá podría olvidarte con él, pero no fue así. Por lo que lo dejé a los 3 meses de salir con él. Después pasó **_

_**lo de Clarise y me sentí estúpida al pensar que tú si habías sentido algo por mí. Me mentiste, nos discutíamos, pensaba que no me soportabas. Paul, me acogió con los brazos abiertos, me lo pasaba bien con él. Y tú solo me apartabas más de ti. Por fin decidí olvidarte, y justo entonces tú decidiste quererme.- Jacob no paraba de mirarme con furia y tristeza.- ¿Y ese tal Matt?- me sorprendió que supiera de él.- ¿Matt?- pregunté confusa.- He oído a Eric que él te trajo. Reí.- Matt es un viejo amigo. Cada año que venía a ver al tío Charlie él y yo jugábamos juntos en el parque. Nos dimos los teléfonos y los mails y bueno seguimos en contacto y lo volví a ver en el aeropuerto y cogimos el taxi juntos. Nada más.- Jacob juntó su frente con la mía.- Me horroriza pensar que si me hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto te quiero demasiado tarde, ahora estarías con Paul…- negué con la cabeza.- No, ahora estaría en España, secuestrada por mi padre…- los dos reímos.- Jacob, yo- hice una pausa.- óyeme bien. Solo puedo amar a un hombre. Y ese eres tú.- me besó apasionadamente. Caímos en la cama.- Te quiero Alex. Gracias por soportarme- Reí a carcajadas.- Eres un saco de pulgas adorable cuando quieres ¿eh?- hizo gesto de burla.- Te juro que jamás desearas besar a otro que no sea yo- puse los ojos en blanco.- no hace falta que lo jures es una maldición que siempre estará con migo.- abrió la boca en tono de indignación.- ¿Con que una maldición, eh?- agitó sus dedos. Empecé a reírme- No, no Jacob no, cosquillas no…- El sonido de su risa me llenaba de felicidad. Lo besé.- ¡Oh no, vencido por una pulga!- hizo gesto de clavarse una estaca y cayó al otro lado de la cama.- Me reí- Como tu bien dices soy una pulga asesina. Y ahora mismo te voy a rematar- hice una risa malvada y caí encima suyo. Me aparte el pelo y le besé el cuello.- ¡Oh no, que alguien me ayude!- decía en tono burlón. Reí. Me agarró por la cintura y me aprisionó contra él. Y me besó.- No te quiero perder nunca.- sonreí.- Ni yo quiero perder tus besos.- De pronto el jaleo proveniente de abajo llamó nuestra atención. Nos inclinamos. Jacob me ayudó a levantarme. Abrimos la puerta y bajamos. Abrí los ojos como platos. Me solté de Jacob y corrí con una sonrisa.-¡JONI!- él me miró riendo.- ¡ALEX!- nos abracemos. Le di muchos besos en la mejilla. No me lo podía creer. **_

_**STEVE P.O.V:**_

_**Notaba el frio cuerpo de Clarise contra el mío. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas. La tenia agarrada por las muñecas.-¡Suéltame!- me ordenó. - ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije haciendo caso omiso a su orden.- ¿Por qué no te vas con Inidia y me dejas en paz? Además, ¡me ahogas!- ¿estaría celosa? Forcejeó.- ¡Que salgas de encima, estúpido!- Aprovechó mi falta de concentración para quedarse arriba de mi e intentar escapar.- ¿¡Adonde te crees que vas!?-La agarré por el brazo y la empuje hacia abajo, me giré rápidamente y ella volvió a quedar a bajo. Noté una patada en mis partes. Me retorcí de dolor. Intentó volverse a ir. Logré alcanzarla cuando estaba atravesando la puerta. No te irás tan fácilmente. La empujé hasta la pared.-¡Dime!, ¿Estas celosa?- dije divertido.- ¿Celosa yo?- rió.- No me importa con quien estés.- me miró con aquellos ojos llenos de furia.- te odio- dijo en un tono de furia. Le agarré la cara con una sola mano- No tanto como yo.- Me escupió. Me enfurecí. Ella sonreía amenazadoramente. Me empujó e intento huir de nuevo. La alcancé y la tiré bruscamente contra la cama. Estaba harto de sus desprecios. Iba a ser mía quisiera o no. Cerré la puerta rápidamente. Arrugué el morro enseñando parte de mi mandíbula.-¿Qué piensas hacer, estúpido?- Me dirigí a la cama la agarré nuevamente por las muñecas y la besé con brusquedad, con odio y excitación. Solté sus muñecas para ver su reacción. Agarró mi pelo y me obligó a apartar la cara. Me miró con asco pero, para mi sorpresa agarró y me besó de la misma manera que yo anteriormente.- Inidia seguro que lo hace mejor que tú.- La reté. Ella emitió un gruñido.- Seguramente tú no sabes hacer mucho, hasta apostaría que es tu primera vez.- Escuché otro gruñido proveniente de su pecho.- Puedo ser mucho mejor que esa tal Inidia.- me aseguró. Reí con travesura.- Entonces, ¡demuéstramelo!-Me volvió a besar introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, mientras estiraba de mi cabello. Agarró mi cintura con sus piernas. Desgarré su jersey, descubriendo unos perfectos pechos cubiertos por la tela del sujetador. Me quedé hipnotizado por su cuerpo. – Te odio- me recordó.- No tanto como yo- Dije al besarle el cuello.**_

_**CLARISE P.O.V:**_

_**Lo odiaba, ¿en realidad era así?, sabía muy bien que no, ¿cómo podría odiar un ser como Steve, que desprendía inocencia y a pesar de su condición bondad por cada poro?, ¡¡¡es un vampiro!!! Rugió mi cerebro, si, ¿pero acaso yo ya no era también uno? Mientras pensaba sentía como las manos de Steven vagan codiciosas sobre mi cuerpo.—Sabes, he estado pensando— dijo pegado a mi oreja —mmmm— fue todo lo que pude vociferar mientras lo abrazaba mas —Creo que los vampiros también nos imprimamos, porque de otra manera no sabría explicar lo que siento por ti— me retiro solo lo justo para poder mirarme pero sin dejar de envolverme con sus brazos —Clarise Shuno, te detesto, pero al igual te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, desde que te vi y que los dioses se apiaden ya no se vivir sin ti— esas palabras me desarmaron, por primera vez me estaba diciendo con todas las letras que me amaba y aunque tratar de negarlo eso hizo que quisiera saltar, gritar, bailar de alegría, por que cuando Andrew pronuncio ese otro nombre cuando por mi mente paso la posibilidad de verlo con otra solo quería matar a la desgraciada que le pusiera una mano encima, ¡¡¡Steve era MIO!!! Me asuste ante mis pensamientos, ¿acaso era verdad, acaso me había imprimado?, no claro que no yo lo odiaba y así seguiría siendo —Yo te odio solo eso— le dije, pero el pareció no escucharme ya que solo clavo su cara en mi cuello y magistralmente desgarró el botón de mis vaqueros mientras los bajaba.- Sabes que no te soporto- dijo mientras sentía su aliento en mi cuello. Lo empuje para ver su cara. Acaricié si cintura hasta meter mis manos en el interior de la tela. Alzó las manos y mientras me mordía el labio y lo miraba con deseo, descubrí su hermoso dorso. En seguida se abalanzó de nuevo a mi cuello. Lo tiré, me coloqué encima suyo. Con sus manos acarició mi ombligo hasta llegar a la costura de mi braga. Besé su clavícula mientras arañaba con furia sus músculos perfectos. Sería tan fácil rendirme ante él, Ho por dios ¿quién no se rendiría ante ese cuerpo? Grito aquella parte irracional de mi, Ho por favor y luego ¿qué?, cuando acabara de tener sexo salvaje y brutal, seguro el mejor de mi vida, todo sería igual y nos seguiríamos odiando, me decía a i misma, trate de sepárame pero…—Oh por dios!!!— jadee, lo que este tipo hacia con su boca en mi cuerpo debería ser ilegal, lentamente bajo con un sendero de besos a mi ombligo para perderse junto a mi entrepierna —Dime que pare y lo hare— dijo casi en un susurro, contra aquella sensible y necesitada zona, como si acaso yo pudiera siquiera pensar teniéndolo ahí, interpreto mi silencio y acto seguido volví a jadear cuando su lengua me torturo de la forma más deliciosa que pudiera imaginar, tire de el para mirarlo a los ojos, —te detesto, que te quede claro— le dije —Y yo te odio, pero justo ahora no me importa, tengo cosas más interesantes en que pensar— dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras tiraba de mí y me ponía bajo su cuerpo ya no había ropa entre nosotros, el se inclino de nuevo para atrapar uno de mis pechos en su boca y yo levante mis caderas para sentir su erección, lo necesitaba dentro mi con la misma urgencia que cuando mortal necesitaba respira, el entendió mi necesidad y con un gruñido de satisfacción se hundió en mi, mis manos vagaban por su espalda mientras el acariciaba mis senos al ritmo de sus envites, su cuerpo emanaba poder sobre el mío pero mientras teníamos sexo era tan delicado como si temiera lastimarme, yo clave mis ojos en el, tenia los parpados a medio cerrar y parecía deleitarse con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos, de improvisto abrió sus ojos —Eres tan hermosa, nuestros cuerpos se sienten tan bien unidos— me dijo mientras me quemaba con su mirada y yo ya no puede resistir mas, atrape su boca y mordí su labio al tiempo que sentía que oleada de placer me recorría. Steve gruño mientras llegaba a su propia liberación, sin duda no me equivoque este había sido el mejor sexo de mi vida, pero ¿ahora qué?, ¿a que me tendría que atener? —¿todavía me odias?—me pregunto mientras caía rendido sobre mí. **_

_**Pasamos gran parte del día en la cama, aunque sin seguir en nuestra labor, el ambiente era tenso, yo no me atrevía a mirar a Steve, que le podría decir "oye tío, me has dado el mejor sexo de mi vida, estas como un tren, pero como eres un vampiro debo odiarte", sonaba ridículo hasta en mi cabeza, Steve notaba mi incomodidad pero me sobresalto al girarse hacia mí y besarme con un poco mas de simple ímpeto y justo ahí mi cerebro volvió a hacerse puré y nuestra faena empezó de nuevo, esta vez mucho mas pausadamente, con mas sutileza, pero incluso mejor que la anterior era como si Steve hubiese memorizado cada punto sensible en mi y ahora aplicara su conocimiento, me trataba con tanto amor, que mi racionalidad me traiciono, con ,os ojos serrados y entre un jadeo dije —te quiero Steve, claro que te quiero— al instante comprendí que lo había dicho en voz alta y él se quedo inmóvil entre mis brazos a la par que alzaba la cabeza para mirarme con la más grande duda en sus ojos.**_

_**Encontré tan cerca a mi hermano. Lo examiné para ver si el estúpido de mi padre le había causado algún daño. De pronto mi hermano rió.- Jacob, más te vale haberla cuidado bien porque si no...- dijo divertido.- Tranquilo, jamás permitiré que le ocurra nada malo.- Le aseguró mi novio.- ¿Cómo es que has venido?- Preguntó Eric con una terrible curiosidad. Joni suspiró.- La verdad me envían de mensajero y espía- rió entre dientes.- veras traigo dos noticias una buena y otra mala.- Temí por la mala, y por la buena... Joni no sabía bien, bien, el significado de amabas.- La buena, es que mamá ha prohibido a papá venir.- dilaté las pupilas. Abracé a Jacob instintivamente. Joni me miró con tristeza -Pero... la mala es que papa nos quiere de vuelta este viernes, dice que si no volvemos por las buenas ellos van a venir por las malas- me aferré a Jacob. – ¡No voy a volver nunca! – grité desesperada – Primero muerto antes de que se la lleven – dijo mi novio emitiendo un gruñido- Hasta cuándo van a entender que no quiero volver, yo soy feliz…aquí- dije con la voz entrecortada. Jacob me abrazó. – No permitiré que te separen de mi lado, te lo prometo- me susurró al oído. De pronto las mejillas de mi hermano se inflaron de aire y rió. No entendía nada.- Qué no hombre que no,..., la mala noticia es solo que los Vulturis vienen a por bella.- dijo como si no tuviera mucha importancia. Corrí al lado de Joni, lo agarré de los hombros y lo sacudí –¿Qué has dicho? – Loo.. quee..has oiiiddooo..- dejé de sacudirlo- ¿Cómo te has enterado?- Joni puso cara de asustado -Bueno, papa me dijo que los ancianos los escucharon y que vienen para llevarse a Bella- ¿Los sabios cazadores? Me pregunté. Me giré para ver a Bella que estaba al lado de Eric, con su mano entrelazada a la de Edward, estaba pálida y con los ojos como platos, Edward la miró y la abrazó por la cintura –Bella no te van a hacer daño, yo te protegeré mi vida- Al decir eso, Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza susurrando algo que no alcancé a escuchar, cerró los ojos y cayo desmayada en los brazos de Edward – ¡Bella!- grité mientras corría a su lado. -¡Carlisle ayúdame, por favor haz algo!- Edward se notaba muy nervioso. Jacob se acercó a mi lado mientras colocaban a Bella en el sofá. Carlisle empezó a examinarla. –Solo sufrió un desmayo, no traigo medicamentos para ella, tendremos que llevarla a casa- Edward asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Bella en brazos hasta el Mercedes seguido por Carlisle. Cerraron la puerta. Eric y Joni fueron a la cocina. Jacob se sentó en el sofá e hizo que me sentara en sus piernas, me rodeo por la cintura. -Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo Paul sin voltear a vernos - Feliz regreso a casa - dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en la cara - ¿Paul, vas a estar bien si quieres te dejamos en tu casa?- temía que volviera a hacer lo que hizo- No, estoy bien de verdad, aparte necesito pensar en unas cuantas cosas.- volteo a verme - Nos vemos luego Alex- dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Estaba preocupada por Bella. Jacob me besó la mejilla. Una tosecita llamó mi atención.- Jacob, ¿Billy no te está esperando?- Dijo mi hermano arrugando el morro.**_

_**CLARISE P.O.V:**_

_**Definitivamente era idiota. Empecé a sentir como Steve se separaba de mi cuerpo aún con una cara de desconcierto. Me llevé las manos a los ojos. Hubo un silencio magistral, me puse nerviosa.- Clarise…- en mis oídos sonó la voz de Steve.- ¿Puedes volver a repetir lo que has dicho?- sin quitarme las manos de la cara negué con la cabeza.- Noté sus dulces manos tocando las mías. Apartó suavemente las manos de mi cara. Visualicé su rostro.- ¿A qué tienes miedo?- me sorprendí.- Eres un vampiro.- Logré articular. Él rio.- ¿Y tú qué eres?- hizo cara pensativo.- ¡Ah claro, un Alíen!- arrugué el morro y lo empuje. Me moría de vergüenza. Me agarró y me empujó hacía él.- ¡Repítelo!- su sonrisa picara hacía que aun imposible, me sonrojara. Volví a negar con la cabeza. Coloco su boca casi encima de la mía. Deseaba su beso- ¡Repítelo!- dijo susurrando. No pude resistirme mas y lo besé con ternura y me separé. Bajé la mirada. Suspiré.- Te quiero Steve- alzó mi barbilla para poder ver mi cara. Me acarició la mejilla.- Y yo te amo- sonreí. Nos abrazamos sonrientes. La verdad es que ya no me importaba ser vampiro. Como decía mi madre, las cosas pasaban por alguna razón, y la mía tenía un nombre, Steve. **_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Bella estaba aun inconsciente recostada sobre la cama en mi habitación, Carlisle trababa de tranquilizarme, "solo es un mareo, nada de qué preocuparse", pero por mi mente pasaban mil imágenes, Bella el primer día que la vi, la primera noche en que vele su sueño, cuando supo la verdad, Bella entre mis brazos y Bella a punto de morir en incontables ocasiones todo gracias a mi maldita naturaleza, tenía su pequeña y frágil mano entre las mis, tan cálida, tan vital pero ante todo tan efímera, no podía engañarme mas aunque yo no deseaba arrebatarle su alma, aunque me maldijera por arrastrarla a la noche perpetua, verla ahora aquí, sabiendo que algo no anda bien y ante todo con plena conciencia de su naturaleza mortal y perecedera me hacia querer transformarla de una vez, jamás podría soportar perderla, ya una vez la agonía de saber que no existía me atravesó y estaba seguro de no aguantar tal dolor de nuevo, Bella era mi vida, mi fortaleza, el único motivo para aférrame a mi existencia, lentamente recorrí con mi mano su cara, tan hermosa, tan apacible, debía averiguar que le sucedía, cada partícula de mi sabia que Bella no estaba bien, mi olor cada día se hacía más fuerte mientras su vitalidad se apagaba cada vez más, sentí que golpeaban la puerta ensimismado en mis pensamientos dije sin cuidado "adelante" para luego levantar la vista y encontrarme con Andrew observándonos —Como esta?— pregunto, con un tono aburrido, pero más allá de ello pude notar su real preocupación —Solo ha sido un desmayo común— me encogí de hombros —ya sabes cosas típicas de los humanos—sabes que no crees eso, estas preocupado por ella— apunto mientras tomaba siento en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación.—a que debo tu preocupación por Bella?, Andrew: me odias todos lo sabemos—**_

—_**Es verdad te odio a ti, pero, por que abría de odiarla a ella?— me pregunto como si fuera una menudencia el asunto—Porque todos saben que ella es mi vida y por tanto mi flanco más débil— asegure mientras las miraba—Mira Edward, te detesto como no te lo imaginas y he de ser sincero, pensé en matar a Bella solo para destruirte, pero por motivos que no vienen al caso, se que ella a diferencia de nosotros, vale la pena, es realmente decente y jamás permitiría que nada le pase, lo que suceda entre tú y yo queda de lado, Bella sale de nuestro tema vale— apunto mientras se dirigía a la puerta Lo mire con recelo, a caso era posible que Andrew mantuviera a Bella al margen de nuestros líos?**_

—_**Andrew, no sé si confiar en ti, aunque sabrás que aunque tratara jamás podría, pero en caso de ser ciertas tus palabras te lo agradezco, Bella no tiene la culpa de haberse fijado en un monstruo como yo—Lo sé Créeme, la chica debe estar mal de la cabeza para fijarse en ti existiendo hombres como yo— dijo con burla, pero menos hostilidad de la de siempre —No eres un monstruo— escuche el leve susurro y voltee a ver a Bella al tiempo que ella acariciaba mi mano.—Como te sientes?, necesitas algo?. He de llamar a Carlisle—dije ansioso, mientras estudiaba su rostro en busca de alguna de señal que me permitiera establecer su real estado, ella solo sonrió a la vez que detenía mi mano—Me siento mejor, solo te necesito a ti y no tienes por qué llamar a Carlisle, vale, Edward tranquilo ya estoy mejor— dijo mientras sonreía, por Dios como no amar a una mujer así, capaz de hacerte sentir de nuevo vivo, capaz de entregarse completa, incondicional e irrevocablemente a ti?, pero más allá de eso yo sabía que esto no estaba bien, Bella merecía mucho más que un maligno ser como yo, y si por mi culpa estaba realmente enferma jamás podría perdonármelo, ni el castigo de Zeus a Prometeo seria significativo para expiar mis culpas.—Bella, se que tu y Carlisle me ocultan algo, por favor dime en verdad que te sucede— le dije firmemente**_

—_**Edward, estas paranoico, crees acaso que Carlisle podría ocultarte algo, vamos aunque quisiera, tú con tu don lo descubriría—dijo como si resultara una obviedad. —No me lo dirás verdad?— Apunte mas para mí que para ella —No hay nada que decir, bueno nada sobre ese tema, pero he de decirte que te amo— dijo Bella sonrojándose al tiempo que tiraba del cobertor para ponérselo sobre su rostro, gentilmente lo retire para observarla.—Y Yo a ti, eres mi vida, lo único que realmente importa, aun si todo lo demás pereciera pero tu continuaras a mi lado todo estaría bien y mi mundo seguiría lleno de felicidad, Isabella Swan eres todo y más de que lo que un día en mi vida y muerte pude desear o llegar a soñar, gracias por estar a mi lado, por si alma, mi luz y permitirme enmendar todas las equivocaciones que te han hecho sufrir— le dije entregándole todo mi amor en la mirada fija sobre su rostro.**_


	12. A Pesar de Todo

_**A PESAR DE TODO…**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Pasada una semana desde el desmayo de mi prima, Eric, mi buen y responsable hermano, es decir, un ser malvadamente responsable, nos matriculó en el instituto de La Push por órdenes de mi adorable Padre Marcus. Joni y yo saltábamos de alegría. Fulminé a mi hermano con la mirada. Jacob Reía cuando nos vio llegar a el instituto con Eric. Suspiré resignada.- ¡Ojalá haya alguna chica que valga la pena!- Se dirigió Joni a Paul, cuya conducta hacía Jacob y hacía mi había cambiado por completo. Paul era aquel amigo que recordaba, cordial, divertido… Jacob me decía que ese cambio le olía a chamusquina, pero la verdad es que yo lo agradecía.- Tranquilo Joni, seguro que te ligas a muchas.- Dijo divertido. De pronto Paul miró a Jake.- ¡Bueno, si no la besas tú la beso yo eh!- dijo entre risas. Jacob me agarró por la cintura. Esperaba con ansia sus labios. Pero hoy era el destino que todo saliera mal. Eric soltó una tosecita. Jacob se apartó con cara de pocos amigos.- Debemos ir a clase- dijo Embry. Suspiré. – Nos vemos mi niña.- Me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó. Volteé a ver a mi hermano y gruñí. Joni me agarró y me obligó a avanzar. – ¡Será Genial hermanita, ya lo verás!- Lo miré con desacuerdo.- ¡Oh si, el paraíso!- Dilaté las pupilas al ver aquel cabello rubio tan familiar a lo lejos del pasillo. Matt estaba rodeado de otros chicos.- ¡MAAATTT!- grité agitando los brazos. Noté como su sonrisa se ensanchaba al verme. – Bueno nos vemos luego- dijo mi hermano entrando a la clase un curso superior a la mía. Asentí con la cabeza. Matt se acercó a mí.- ¿¡Alex que haces aquí!?- dijo abrazándome.- A mi estupendo hermano se le ocurrió que debía seguir mis estudios.- Matt rió. Me agarró de la mano obligándome a seguir sus pasos.- ¡Ven, te presentaré a la gente!- Me adentré en aquella clase enorme llena de gente desconocida. Matt empezó a decirme nombres que al segundo ya no recordaba bien. Pero para mi asombro una obra de arte se hallaba sentada en la silla del profesor. Dejé de prestar atención a Matt para sentarme en primera fila. Matt para mi asombro me siguió. A mi lado había una chica.- ¡Hola me llamo Alex! ¿Y tú?- dije sonriente. Me miró extrañada. – Li…Lisa …- Sonreí.-¡ENCANTADA!- miré ese monumento una vez más- ¿Quién es?- señalé con discreción.- Raúl, nuestro tutor.- dijo Matt en un susurro.- ¡Ah, vaya!- Waw, nunca había visto semejante … "tutor".- ¿Qué, no me digas que a ti también te gusta?- dijo Matt. Me sonrojé. Puse cara pensativa.- Bueno, la verdad no está nada mal- Reí. Matt negó con la cabeza- Sigues igual de loca.- negué.- No es verdad, creo que estoy peor.- Ambos reímos.- ¡Silencio!- esa voz varonil provenía del monumento que tenía en frente. Si Jacob tuviera el poder de Edward de seguro ahora mismo me hubiera llevado con él. Reí para mis adentros al imaginarme a mi novio. Mientras el profesor daba la bienvenida me sentí observada. Miré hacia la ventana y alcé la vista. Mi mirada se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Jacob. Un escalofrió me recorrió. Le sonreí, pero el solo señalaba a Matt. Reí al descubrir su enfado. Me aseguré que el monumento no mirara y le lancé un beso. El sonrió pero sin apartar la vista de mi amigo. Después del discursito el timbre de la libertad sonó. Matt me dirigió hasta sus amigos. Fuimos a la cafetería donde más tarde Joni y dos chicos más se nos unieron. Definitivamente era la única chica del grupo, pero no importaba. Matt y yo empezamos a hablar de lo último que nos había pasado des de el aeropuerto. - ¿Y el tema novios que tal lo llevas?- me soltó de improvisto. Reí.- La verdad es que mi novio va a este instituto.- se asombró- ¿Quién es?- reí.- Más tarde te lo presento.- Levantó el dedo índice y me señaló en tono de advertencia- Te tomo la palabra ¡Eh!- Asentí con la cabeza. – Jaja, mirad la marginada de Lisa.- Se oyó desde la mesa de en frente. La chica que tenía al lado en clase acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cafetería.- ¿Has renovado tu vestuario?- La chica pasó tímida ante ellos. Una de las de la mesa, habría jurado que era una barbie, no por su hermosura si no por su ropa de mundo mágico con ponis y arcoíris super guay, se levantó.- Lisa, creo que … cada año eres más fea- las otras chicas se rieron, yo no le veía la gracia.- Si, ¿este año a quien le escribirás otra carta de amor, esperpento?- Estaba enfadadísima. La chica no les contestaba.- ¿Quién es esa chica?- Le pregunté a Matt.- ¡Oh! ¡Es Lisa, la pobre lleva 3 años en el instituto y no acaba de integrarse bien!- arrugué el morro al ver como se burlaban de ella. Me levanté dando un golpe a la mesa. Me dirigí con una sonrisa a los "populares", por así llamarlos. Toqué el hombro de la barbie y dejó de reír para mirarme.- ¿Qué quieres, nueva?- ¿Qué quieres, nueva? Repetí por mis adentros.- Tenía una duda- dije sin borrar mi sonrisa.- Dime, pero rápido, no quiero que me vean con chusma.- ¿chusma? ¿Acaso no se veía en el espejo?- sonreí- ¿Supongo que a ti todo te queda bien verdad?- Rió- Todo me combina perfectamente- dijo creída. Agarré el bol de espaguetis que tenía cerca y se lo tiré a la cabeza.- Si, definitivamente tienes razón. Hasta los espaguetis te quedan "divinos"- dije burlándome de Ella.- ¡IUUUJUUU ESA ES MI HERMANA!- Joni corrió hacía la puerta de salida repitiendo eso una y otra vez. No sabía a dónde iba. La chica empezó a sollozar. "Ken" fue en su ayuda.- ¿Buscas Pelea?- Hice gesto pensativo- Bah, no voy a pegar a una niñita como tu.- Reí a carcajadas.- ¡Me tienes miedo!- le reté. Me empujo, según él cómo advertencia. Arrugué el morro. No debería de hacerlo con los humanos, pero ese me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Lo lancé de un empujón. Este gruñó y quiso clavarme un puñetazo que esquivé.- PELEAAA- oí a mi alrededor.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**¡Oh vamos Jacob! Todas las chicas miran a Raúl des de que llegó aquí, y por Matt, es su amigo, eso te dijo ¿no?- Embry intentaba calmarme. Cuando iba a quejarme de nuevo algo me desconcentró. Joni venía con una sonrisa en la cara y gritando algo que no entendía.- ¿Pelea?- dije en voz alta. Joni llegó a donde nosotros.- ¡Alex!- dijo sonriente. Me aceleré.- ¡Habla idiota!- le dije sin pensar.- ¡Waw ha estado fantástica, los espaguetis, todo, waw!- Me extrañé.- Se está peleando en el bar- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.- ¿¿¿Qué???- Me encaminé corriendo hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Quil, Paul, Jared y Embry me siguieron.- PELEA, PELEA- La multitud tan solo gritaba eso. Al vernos todo el mundo callo. La multitud que se había concentrado se dispersó. Visualice a la pulga rabiosa de mi novia contra el estúpido capital del equipo de la escuela. Juré que como la hubiera herido lo mataría. Me acerqué.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Alex saltó al verme- Jake- estaba riendo. El chico apenas se movía.- ¿Pero qué has hecho, loka?- dijo Embry al verla.- No soporto las injusticias.- Observé a una de las animadoras con espaguetis en la cabeza y me reí.- ¡WaW, Alex eso ha estado genial!- una voz poco familiar retumbo en mi cabeza.- ¡Gracias Matt!- dijo esta ilusionada.- Si Genial, pero … como se entere papa …- Joni reía mientras hablaba. Matt quiso acercarse a Alex para felicitarla. No quería ni que la tocara. La agarré por la cintura y la besé. Ambos notamos el asombro.- ¡Alex sale con Jacob Black, de la Banda de Sam!- Dijo una voz femenina.- ¡La banda de Sam!- gritó otro. La cafetería se fue vaciando. Lo cierto era que en ese instituto la gente nos tenía bastante "respeto".- Tú, no te vuelvas a meter con mi novia, ¿entendido?-este se levantó y se largo corriendo. En la cafetería solo quedaban los amigos de Matt, los nuevos de Joni, y una chica que tan solo tenía vista de la escuela. Alex rió.- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos ha pasado?- Dijo Quil.- Esos idiotas se estaban metiendo con esta pobre chica y ella no se defendía así que … - suspiré- Has llamado a ¡SpiderPulga!- dije entre risas. Ella me empujó sacándome la lengua- ñeñeñe, muy gracioso Jake.- miró al cielo y se cruzó de brazos. Reí y la acurruqué en mis brazos.- Déjame ser tu "Mary Jane"- dije riendo. Seguía sin mirarme- no sé, no sé.- Sonrió y me besó.- esto…- una voz entrecortada nos interrumpió. Arrugue el morro.- Gra, gra, gracias …- Era esa chica, estaba roja como un tomate. Alex se apartó y fue a su lado.- De nada- le tendió la mano.- Alex Shuno, encantada- Esta rió.- ¿Lisa, Verdad?- sintió.- Ha sido un Placer.**_

_**Al acabar las clases Eric esperaba a Alex en el coche.- Ven conmigo en moto- Supliqué como un niño pequeño- Eric dice que Bella quiere verme …- Puso cara de pena. Sabía que era en vano discutir sobre si me gustaba o no que viera a las sanguijuelas así que suspiré resignado.- Jupe… bueno pero … si me das un beso te dejo ir, si no, no.- Ella rió. Noté sus cálidos labios entrelazándose en los míos y su lengua introduciéndose en mi boca. El claxon del coche de Eric sonó. Suspiré de rabia y arrugué el morro. Alex junto sus labios con los míos una vez más y se alejó. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**¿Cómo ha ido el día?- dijo mi hermano.- Bastante movidito- rió Joni. Estábamos cerca de casa de los Cullen. Bajemos del coche y antes de poder decir nada Emmett me abrazó y volvió a dejarme sin aire.- Emmett, te agradecería que no ahogaras a mi hermana.- Escuché la voz de mi hermana que se acercaba con "Su Steve", como ahora lo denominaba. Emmett me dejó en el suelo. Clarise corrió hasta mí y me abrazó, luego a Joni y a Eric tan solo le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. La verdad no llevaban muy bien lo de no poderse si quiera tocar para no alterar sus sentidos. Steve también me abrazó, era un chico realmente agradable y no me importaba que me llamara Amanda de vez en cuando al fin y al cabo ahora era mi cuñado …- ¿Dónde está Bella?- Edward me dio el mayor susto de mi vida. Apareció detrás de mí. Está en el patio esperándote. Me ha pedido por favor que no escuche tu mente.- reí.- Gracias por el detalle.- Edward puso los ojos en blanco y me señaló el camino.**_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**Vi a Bella sentada en aquel banco. Me acerqué.- Bella…- Alzó la mirada.- A mi no me engañas, dime, ¿ qué te ocurre?- Bella se estremeció- Esto… Andrew, no es nada, no te preocupes…- No me convenció. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Definitivamente le tenía un cariño especial.- ¡Apártate de ella!- Una voz familiar se dirigió amenazante hacia mí. Alex, el vivo retrato de mi hermana, aquella a quien juré defender, me miraba con odio. No confiaba en mí. En cabio yo cada vez que la veía sentía extraños sentimientos dentro de mí, deseaba que fuera mi hermana…- Alex, no le voy a hacer ningún daño…- Ni tan solo podía ser grosero con ella.- No me fio de ti…- Se tocaba el collar que colgaba de su cuello.- Alex, tranquila, Andrew es mi amigo.- Alex no dejaba de mirarme. A pesar de su odio, quería a esa chiquilla, y la protegería, la protegería como no pude hacerlo con mi hermana.**_

**BELLA P.O.V:**

_**Dilaté las pupilas al percatarme del brillo que empezaba a emitir el collar.- ¡Alex, Cálmate!- Alex no dejaba de mirar con odio a Andrew, des de la primera vez que lo vio ya supe que no confiaba en él.- Alex, por favor, debo hablar contigo.- Alex suspiro, pero sin dejar de mirar a Andrew.- ¡Lárgate!- la voz de Joni apuntó a Andrew. Andrew lo fulminó con la mirada pero desapareció al instante.- Joni, te agradecería que… bueno guardaras eso.- Señalé la enorme espada que acababa de desenvainar. Joni me obedeció y se dirigió a donde Emmett, seguramente para una pelea amistosa. Alex se sentó a mi lado- No confío en él.- mi prima miraba al suelo mientras murmuraba algo que no conseguía entender. De pronto me miro.- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?- suspiré. Sabía que era a la única que podía confiar todo lo que me pasaba, la única familia que tenía y la única que me entendería. Bajé la mirada.- Verás, oculto algo a Edward.- Ella agarró mi mano y esperó a que continuara.- Sé que debería decírselo, pero tengo miedo de su reacción.- Esperé a que me preguntará que era, pero no lo hizo, tan solo me escuchaba.- No sé qué hacer. Edward siempre es tan bueno con migo, y ocultarle esto me duele.- Esperé algún reproche, pero nada.- Alex, ¡no sé qué hacer!- Alex suspiró y me abrazó.- Bella, si no me dices que es, difícilmente puedo aconsejarte.- No podía hacerlo pero el dolor me mataba, debía decírselo a alguien. Tenía miedo. Me acurruqué en Alex y las lágrimas salieron como gotas de lluvia. Alex acarició mi cabello.- No te preocupes primita, yo te ayudaré ¿sí?- levantó mi barbilla me colocó el pelo bien y secó mis lágrimas.- No llores que te pones muy fea- rió. No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.- Ves así está mejor.- Sin duda Alex era la hermana que siempre quise tener. Era terca y orgullosa pero en el fondo dulce y comprensiva; una mezcla que hacía cogerle un cariño especial.- Si quieres puedes decírmelo, guardare el secreto lo mejor que pueda.- Sabía a qué se refería, lo guardaría hasta que Edward escuchara sus pensamientos. Suspiré.- Alex, mejor olvídalo no quiero involucrarte en esto.- Arrugó el morro, pero era cierto, bastantes problemas tenía mi prima como para cargar con los míos. Me volvió a abrazar. Agradecía su comprensión y su apoyo. Esto tenía que solucionarlo yo. **_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**como por inercia llegue al riachuelo que había junto a la casa, solo ahí podía encontrar algo de la tan esquiva paz que a lo largo de los siglos siempre desee, aquí estaba solo, como siempre, Alex me despreciaba no confiaba en mi, solté una carcajada irónica, que había de diferente en eso?, siempre había sido así, jamás nadie se me había acercado o mucho menos…amado, esa solo era mi vida, vagar solo, siendo temido y repudiado, en vida solo fui un bastardo con miles de obligaciones, hijo de un tirano, con la semilla del mal recorriendo mis venas, un hombre a quien las mujeres solo buscaban por como lucia para una noche efímera pero jamás para amar de la forma en que siempre anhele y como eterno maldito, mis poderes eran sorprendentes, jamás nadie los había contemplado, a pesar de todo, quería ser aceptado y siendo vampiro y tras escapar del infierno de la trasformación creí posible serlo; por lo cual, demostrar lo diferente y poderoso que era incluso entre los raros no me convenía, claro la idea de aceptación solo duro 2 horas luego encontrarme con más de nuestra clase Steve siempre sintonizo bien con los demás, yo no, jamás se me acercaron para solo hablar, me trataban como a una paria, un bastardo tal y como lo hicieron antes de la noche eterna y justo ahí comprendí, que no había nacido para el amor, las furias y destinos hilaron mi vida solo para ser temido y aprendí bien la lección, nadie entraría jamás a mi corazón, nunca esperaría nada de los demás salvo lo peor así no sería posible ser lastimado, pero ahora y contra mi voluntad, apareció esa niña para recordarme el único ser que siempre me contemplo con cariño Amanda fue mi adoración, no había nada que no hiciera por ella, pero no la salvaste bastardo!! Grito mi mente, y ese trágico día me perseguirá por las eternidad, Alex me hacia recordar las emociones olvidadas, las ansias de amor fraternal, la postura de guardián y ser repudiado por ella me dolía en un lugar que jamás creí posible de nuevo, su desprecio lastimaba mi alma maldita, pero también estaba Bella, ella con su inocencia, su valor y lealtad me hacia anhelar cosas que jamás tendría, "su amigo" acaso eso era posible? Acaso de verdad me veía como eso?—Sabia que aquí podría encontrarte— la vos de Tanya sonó a mi espalda, sin decir más tomo asiento a mi lado —jamás me ha gustado cuando te apartas, me da la impresión que solo te torturas, eso la verdad me duele— las palabras de Tanya me sorprendieron, acaso todos estos años se había dado cuenta de mi soledad?, la lastimaba?, algo andaba mal en mi hoy por que definitivamente no comprendía sus palabras—que quieres de mi Tanya?—Andrew, alguna vez dejaras que vea lo que piensas en realidad?, se que sufres, todo este tiempo lo he sabido, pero tú solo lo ocultas; has levantado un muro entre el resto del mundo y tu, déjame entrar en ti, déjame saber que pasa, por favor, habla con migo— decía calmadamente mientras acariciaba perezosamente mi mejilla, esto no podía ser real, Tanya me estaba diciendo que siempre había estado pendiente de mi, era como si ella en realidad si deseara saber qué me pasa, como si se preocupara por mí, Estúpido claro que no, jamás nadie te amara, a ella no le importas!! Rugió de nuevo mi cerebro, claro que no, para Tanya solo debía ser un buen amante como lo fui para todas las demás, era solo piel ella en verdad amaba a Edward Cullen, solo pensar en su nombre desgarro mi odio, el era "perfecto", hundido en su auto repulsión solo como fachada, con su actitud de "soy un emo cuidado con migo trato de suicidarme pero fallo", realmente me judía que todo le saliera bien, que fuera respetado…querido, no, la verdad me dolía que Tanya lo amara, que cuando llegue a Denali ella estuviera entregada por completo a conquistarlo y que yo como el idiota que siempre he sido me enamorara de ella cuando solo sufriría—Tanya por que mejor no vas y buscas a tu gran amor Edward y aprovechas que Bella esta con su prima?, no sé, móntale algún numerito de damisela en apuros o algo así y me dejas a mí en paz, vale?— le dije mas mordaz de lo que un inicio pretendía—Tu inútil bastardo, vengo aquí por que sentí que me necesitabas, pero claro el señor "yo macho man hago todo solo" es demasiado orgulloso para entenderlo verdad?, jodida la hora en que me preocupo por ti—, la indignación de Tanya me sorprendió, estaba…dolida?, no entendía el motivo, solo le había dicho que fuera donde su gran amor—Haber Tanya, que lio formas solo porque te digo que vayas y trates de conquistar a tu novio emo, acaso eso no es lo que siempre has deseado?, no me trajiste aquí para ayudarte con eso?— pregunte con real interés, Tanya actuaba como si cada palabra fuera ajena a ella—Mira grandísimo idiota, vinimos a este apestoso pueblo solo porque pensé que querías acabar con Edward y que al hacerlo serias medianamente feliz, algo mas sociable y no actuarias como un gilipollas con síndrome post menstrual, claro la idiota Tanya siempre preocupada por ti, el imbécil más grande del mundo, es imposible que no sepas lo que en realidad siempre he deseado— casi grito lo último, ahora si estaba hecho un lio, acaso Tanya no había deseado siempre a Edward?**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Intentaba consolar a Bella pero no resultaba sus lágrimas estaban empapando mi jersey. Empezaba a preocuparme.- Bella tranquila, de verdad, todo saldrá bien, no sé qué es lo que ocurre pero seguramente se arreglará ya lo verás.- Bella asintió entre lágrimas. Unos pasos nos distrajeron.- ¡Carlisle!- Dijo Bella sorprendida.- Bella, deber venir con migo un segundo, por favor.- Carlisle, el líder de los Cullen era realmente amable y educado. Bella se levantó.- Perdona Alex, luego seguimos hablando ¿de acuerdo?- asentí con la cabeza. Estaba preocupada. Vi como mi prima se alejaba. Me incorporé y empecé a andar mientras daba pataditas a una piedra- ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Bella?- me preguntaba una y otra vez.- ¡Cómo sea culpa de ese vampiro …!- Gruñí. De pronto detrás de un arbusto vi a Tanya y a Andrew. Me quedé para observar e intentar escuchar alguna cosa para poder descubrir qué diablos le pasaba a mi prima.**_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

—_**Podrías calmarte por favor, de verdad tus gritos deberían ser tu don, son capaz de desgarra el cerebro— dije ahora divertido mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a ella—Ok si no has deseado a Edward todo este tiempo, entonces que es lo que de verdad has querido?— por mero impulso la había atraído a mis brazos, hablaba mientras la abrazaba en un esfuerzo por calmarla—de verdad eres un tarado, Andrew solo he deseado estar cerca de ti, ayudarte y saber por qué sufres, pero eres un estúpido y no te das cuenta o más bien no lo quieres aceptar— dijo contra mi pecho ocultando su rostro, la expresión tierna de Tanya me desarmo, como una mujer tan poderosa como ella podía entibiar mi corazón?, lentamente la separe de mi lo justo para volver a sentarme con ella a mi lado, no sabía porque pero justo ahora se me antojaba ser estúpido y confiar en ella mañana te traicionara, se burlara de tu dolor, nadie jamás podrá quererte si mucho solo compadecerte, volvió a urgir mi mente.—Sabes que jamás te traicionaría, de verdad Andrew, confía en mi, te juro que yo no hare nada contra ti, confía en mi hacia como lo hiciste en Bella— pude ver como el hecho de que hubiese hablado con Bella la hería y el hombre que vivía en mi, aquel que todavía tenias suelos y no deseaba desconfiar de los demás se odio por causarle dolor—Tanya sabes lo que es vivir solo, lo que es ser repudiado, ser solo una paria a quien todos temen o desprecian?— Tanya me atrajo a sus brazos y me sostuvo ahí mientras hablaba, no me derrumbaría, años siendo insensible me daban la tranquilidad para describirle el horror de ser yo con clama—Ver a Alex solo hizo que los recuerdos enterrados surgieran, recordé el humano infeliz que fui, el ser despreciable que soy y lo cabreado que me pone no ser merecedor de el menor cariño de nadie, Bella ama a Edward a pesar de que sea un completo tarado, cretino y seudo emo, Steve a descubierto en Clarise la parte que le faltaba, pero mi destino solo es caminar oscilando entre dos mundos, no pertenecer a ninguno y ser repudiado por todos, ni los Volturis me desean cerca, me consideran una amenaza que exterminar y créeme gustoso les hubiese dejado hacerlo, pero Steve me necesita y me niego a dejar que desprotegido a mi hermano, sin mí el siendo tan…confiado seria presa fácil y ahora también debo proteger a Clarise ya que ella es su felicidad— esperaba que Tanya se burlara de mi debilidad, sin duda en mi tiempo un hombre como yo no tenía derecho a ser vulnerable y ahora mi única defensa contra los demás era mi sobriedad, no podía derrumbarme de esta forma, peor ella solo seguía sosteniéndome, delicadamente acariciaba mi rostro —Andrew, tu vida ha sido dura, mereces amor, eres la mejor persona que puede haber, no es justo lo que te ha pasado— esas palabras eran sinceras, podía ver en lo más hondo de sus ojos que de verdad lo sentía sí, pero yo mereciendo felicidad, eso casi me hizo reír, la vida me había enseñado que yo solo podría tener dolor y destrucción—¿Por qué me escuchas, por qué haces esto por mi?— pregunte antes de poder contenerme.—Porque desde hace décadas, desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en aquel bosque desee sentirte así, entre mis brazos siendo sincero y que yo pudiera aliviar el dolor que te embarga— quería creerle, más que querer necesitaba hacerlo, pero bien sabía yo que no era posible, este momento solo era una tregua con el destino, una tregua corta que ahora había decidido aprovechar—sabes que detono todo el dolor que trato de guardar?...las palabras de Alex, ella no confía en mí y eso me dolió de forma inexplicable, no entiendo porque, pero siento que es Amanda quien no confía en el monstruo que soy, debería matar a Bella, pero ahora temo no ser capaz, solo deseo protegerla y antes de que pienses lo que no es, no es por amor, es por fraternidad, ella es pura y leal nadie merece morir por eso y Alex ella de extraña manera es Amanda solo que un poco mas terca, he decidido defender a las dos con mi vida de ser preciso, se que ante los Volturis no podrán hacer nada y aunque se me vaya la eternidad en ello, aunque me repudien las protegeré— Afirme cada vez más convencido mientras las palabras salían como la peor confesión de mi boca.—Ya no deseas acabar con Edward?—pregunto extrañada Tanya—Si acabar con el implica destruir a Bella, Alex o Clarise de cualquier forma, entonces no, Edward seguirá respirando mientras para ellas el sea importante— le asegure, por más que detestara la idea ese era el único camino que me quedaba, Eres un idiota, los demás no han tenido consideraciones con tigo, porque deberías tenerlas tu? Grito el monstruo vil en mi interior, pero yo sabía bien la respuesta, de actuar de otra forma en verdad habría perdido mi humanidad y por extraño que pareciera aun trataba de aférrame al poco de bondad que ese momento el crujir de una rama hizo que me alejara de los brazos de Tanya, al voltear la vista pude ver a Alex de pie junto a nosotros—Que haces ahí, no sabes que espiar es de mal gusto?— pregunte tratando de retomar como siempre mi presencia hostil Tanya se incorporo no sin antes besar mi mejilla —Estaré cerca, creo que ahora debes hablar con ella —me susurró. -Esto... yo, siento haver escuchado, ya... ya me voy…- Alex y yo nos quedamos observándonos. Agaché la mirada.- ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?- oh, bueno, yo... No escuché nada ... estoy medio sorda y pues ... ¡¡¡¡¡¡ADIOS!!!!!!!- vi como se alejaba. Logré alcanzarla y la agarré.- No mientes muy bien que digamos.- La miré. Era tan igual a Amanda que tragué saliva.- Ahora, sin mentiras, dime que escuchaste.- Siento haberte hecho sentir de esa forma, fui injusta, a Steve, bueno a él si le di una oportunidad y a ti en cambio ... perdona- Agachó la mirada. Emití una carcajada-tranquila Alex, ¿por qué ibas a darme una oportunidad?, no es como si fuera nuevo el repudio general para mí- Alex me miró-pues... porque no es justo darle oportunidades a todos menos a otro por ... *agacha la mirada* por ser distinto...En fin *suspira* Perdona ... a veces me encierro y no veo más allá de mis narices es un maldito defecto que tengo ... lo siento...pero ... ¿Has probado de no amargarte a ti mismo? Te iría mejor- Se tapó la boca- Vaya, perdón otra vez.- Me reí de nuevo. -perdón pequeña, es solo que eres mas simpática de lo que pretendes, seria..diferente "no amargarme" pero sin duda esa no es una opción para mi, escuchaste un poco de mi vida sabes que los demás no me permiten relajarme- —Mira no todos son malos, acaso alguna vez has intentado sonreír de verdad, vamos no es tan malo— y mientras hablaba situó sus dedos en la comisura de mi labios mientras los retiraba y trataba de formar una sonrisa en mi rostro, su gesto me petrifico, me hizo vagar siglos atrás cuando Amanda usaba sus mismas expresiones y tras un arduo día efectuaba el mismo gesto para alegrarme, impulsivamente la atraje a mi brazos, la acune contra mi pecho, esto no podía ser real, ella era Amanda, no era un simple parecido, cada gesto, cada palabra llevaba la esencia de mi hermana.**_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**  
Estaba fundido con ella en un abrazo, aquel que mi corazón pedía desde el día de su muerte, en mi mente recite las palabras que hacia una eternidad deseaba decirle a Amanda…"pequeña te falle, lo siento, por mi culpa sufriste, gritaste y segué tu vida sin darte oportunidad, por desear y creer en lo imposible para mi tu fuiste arrebata de toda aquella vitalidad, del amor que todos te profesábamos, acaso podrías perdonarme cuando yo me repudio en lo absoluto?, solo deseo que en el cielo a donde perteneces estés en paz, feliz y viviendo la buena vida que yo te negué…" cuando termine mi discurso mental; como en un susurro escuche que Amanda me respondía con un "ve en paz, aquí estoy bien" sellaba tanto tiempo de dolor, desesperadamente necesitaba creer en el murmullo lejano que hacia eco en mi cerebro, solté a Alex, reacio a ver la reacción por mi acto impulsivo; ella solo sonreía, delicadamente le revolví el cabello con la mano —sabes estas mas loca que yo, es mas hasta podría asegurar que eres mas irritante que Steve— le dije con diversión**_

—_**No es locura, solo que soy muy guay para que los demás me entiendan— decía tan serias que me hizo sonreír de nuevo —Sabes definitivamente te ves mas guapo cuando sonríes— que tenia esta niña que me trasmitía…felicidad?, la respuesta era obvió, traía la esencia de Amanda, el don de expiar mis culpas**_

—_**Si sigues diciéndome eso me lo voy a terminar por creer y ya sabes no vendría bien a mi fama de asesino serial andar con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro— dije pero aun así seguía sonriendo, de repente me sentí libre, como si las ataduras de siglos de reproche de repente hubiesen desaparecido, Alex comenzó a Bufar —Oh si miren es Andrew el psicótico despiadado, corran!!!— y mientras reía recordé a la verdadera Amanda, ella solía bufar de mi pose de hombre serio, hasta cuando fui un general respetado en mi juventud ella solo me veía como a si hermano, en ese momento de percate de que en verdad estaba sonriendo, no era la mueca irónica de siempre, era una sonrisa real, espontanea me estaba…divirtiendo, la revelación me maravillo, luego de tanto tiempo podía sentirme…feliz. Alex rompió mi ensoñación con una de sus certeras preguntas —Andrew, ahora dime, entre tu y Tanya que hay, eh!?—**_

_**Mi rostro se puso lívido, muy buena pregunta la relación que mantenía con Tanya que era? "Muy bien, de nuevo la joderas, es simple ella te utiliza y tu a ella, aunque supongamos que te ame, cosa que no es así a ti nadie jamás te amara, tu solo la lastimaras, solo sirves para lastimar a los demás, tu madre, tu hermana todos han sufrido por tu causa" la voz en mi cabeza era severa, implacable recordándome que debía volver a la realidad, estar feliz con Alex no era mi sitio, después de todo ella no era la verdadera Amanda y de serlo la mejor forma de protegerla era estando lejos de su camino, si; seria lo mejor, ya había estado demasiado expuesto hoy, solo volvería a mi vida de siempre alimentado mi odio y la dejaría aun lado solo seria su guardián, no su amigo —Tanya y yo solo somos "buenos amigos"— le respondí rápido, supuse que esa era la respuesta que espera escuchar**_

—_**Si claro, eso es como decir que Jacob y yo solo somos buenos amigos— sus palabras me hicieron olvidar cualquier plan que tuviera en mente, la furia me fue consumiendo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo utilice uno de mis "talentos" para ahondar en la mente de Alex y ver claramente las escenas de ella junto a ese perro.**_

—_**Jacob Black esta muerto, dalo por hecho— sentencie, jamás perdonaría que le hubiese robado la honra de ese modo**_

—_**Oh por favor, tu también no, ya es bastante malo un hermano sobre protector para que ahora tu también vayas por ese camino, además por que se supone que vas a lastimar a mi novio?—Hermano sobre protector, eso es justo lo que pensaba ser con ella como un día lo fui con Amanda, Steve se enteraría de esto y para el atardecer abría un licántropo menos en esta tierra —te puso las manos en sima, tu "amigo" se atrevió a tocarte— masculle con ira**_

—_**yo jamás te dije que me hubiera tocado, solo dije que éramos buenos amigos…eso quiere decir que…oh por Dios! Andrew tu y Tanya…— la comprensión brillo en sus ojos pero justo ahora mientras planeaba la forma mas dolorosa de matar a un chucho eso no me importaba**_

—_**Oh para completar ahí viene Eric— se quejó Alex**_

—_**Entonces supongo que debo retirarme, no es conveniente que Eric nos vea juntos—**_

—_**el no tendrá problema con que hablemos— dijo suavemente Alex mientras tomaba mi mano, la cubrí con la mía mientras la miraba —Alex yo solo puedo ser así con tigo y con Bella, con los demás debo ser fuerte, indolente y certero de eso depende que pueda seguir existiendo— a lo lejos puede oír la voz de Eric, ya nos había visto, mierda, un poco tarde como para una retirada.**_

—_**Alex por fin te encuentro…Andrew que sorpresa—**_

—_**Hola Eric— dije con indiferencia, vi como se acercaba a Alex con una gran signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro, su mente pedía agritos sacarla de aquí, en contra de su voluntad la levantó sobre su hombro —Hermanita estas mal verdad?, si claro que si; si hasta tienes fiebre— decía mientras trataba de llevársela y Alex se resistía, en ese instante perdí el control —bájala ya—ordene —acaso no notas que desea que la dejes en paz?— gruñí**_

—_**Es mi hermana, lo que pase entre nosotros no te importa— respondió Eric aun sosteniendo a Alex pero seriamente disgustado**_

—_**Y una mierda, ella no es propiedad de nadie, joder!; como no estuviste allí para evitar que ese perro le pusiera las manos en sima!!— grite ahora sin soportar mi frustración, escuche como Alex exhalaba bruscamente en un murmullo vocifero un "no tenias que haber dicho eso"**_

_**El rostro de Eric se puso serio como nunca, jamás habría creído que aquel agradable chico pudiera intimidar pero lo que veía ahora era ira pura, dura y contenida —Y tu como lo sabes?...Ese idiota de Jacob, y no fue una, fueron dos veces, ahora mismo deseo desgarra sus entrañas— siseaba Eric, Alex seguía pidiendo que la bajaran pero ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuestos a escucharla —Muy bien Eric creo que debemos matarlo, nadie mancilla a Alex y se queda tan tranquilo— dije letalmente, Alex seguía bufando y mascullaba intangiblemente algo sobre dos hermanos protectores y exagerados, me percate de la cercanía de Jhoni, el siempre deseaba matarme pero ahora estaba mas pálido aun que yo, no le di importancia y seguí mirando a Eric—Espera debemos ir por Steve, el también estará encantado de masacrar licántropo— Eric asintió mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su labios, de repente se escucho un gran grito —QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, COMO QUE ALEX YA NO ES VIRGEN!!!!, ESO NO PUEDE SER, NO ANTES QUE YO— casi golpeo a Jhoni, Alex había sido deshonrada y el solo pensaba en eso, callo al suelo lívido, estaba en estado de Shock pero a nadie le importo —Steve— llame seguro de que me escucharía**_

—_**Claro; tu llama a el otro demente de la familia y que todos se enteren de que mis cosas no?— decía ahora Alex furiosa**_

—_**todos no, estoy asegurándome de que ni Carlisle, ni nadie mas de la familia se entere; tu honor esta en juego, pero a ese perro lo mataremos— replique distraído mientras Eric aun sosteniéndola, esperaba la llegada de Steve**_

—_**ustedes patanes, no matarán a nadie y menos a mi Jake, entendido— dijo Alex mas furiosa que antes, pero simplemente la ignoramos ahora ella no era que importara mucho en comparación con la ira que nos consumía a Eric y a mi, ser el hermano mayor siempre era complicado, por fin llego Steve de la mano de Clarise, —que sucede, jamás me llamas, que es tan urgente?— pregunto —Amanda!!!—Exclamo mientras la tomaba de brazos de Eric y la abrazaba —no soy Amanda recuerdas, soy A-LEX, haber dilo tu A-LEX—**_

—_**Steve, resulta que a Alex, la ha mancillado el perro ese Jacob Black y yo exijo una vendetta por su honor!—masculle aquel abominable nombre**_

—_**Suerte que estaba en juego mi reputación y mi honor— mascullo Alex, Steve lo tomo mucho mejor que Eric y yo pero en el interior de su ojos ardía también una gran ira, puso los ojos en blanco**_

—_**Andrew, vivimos en le nuevo siglo, sabes?; las "vendettas" ya no se usan, pero si creo de debemos matarlo, ella es muy joven para eso— afirmo, Alex seguía gruñendo ahora de verdad estaba furiosa, furiosa y desesperada, lo que estamos habiendo la ería y eso era lo ultimo que yo deseaba, me pasee de un sitio a otro —ok seamos racionales, Alex; ese perro significa mucho para ti? O es como una mascota, ya sabes si lo matamos y te damos otro, asunto arreglado?—pregunte esperanzado, ya sabia que métodos de tortura aplicaría sobre el, pero Alex pareció indignada cuando hablo**_

—_**Claro que no pueden matarlo!!, Miren todo ustedes seudo hermanos del siglo XV, yo amo a Jacob Black y he decidido estar con el hoy, mañana y siempre y se quieren tocarle un solo cabello pues tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver, vale?; así que ahora se calman y dejamos el asunto en paz— nos ordeno, mierda odiaba sentir, ahora tenia las manos atadas—Mierda!!, esta bien todos cálmense, si matamos a el chucho solo Alex sufrirá así que será menor dejarlo vivir, pero Eric…— este entendió mi frase inconclusa**_

—_**los vigilare como hasta ahora y si le llega a hacer una propuesta de cualquier tipo no o matare, pero conozco un buen castrador— afirmo con una gran sonrisa, este tío me caía bien tenia brillantes ideas y cuidaría a Alex tanto como yo, Steve me miraba con preocupación —Andrew estas bien?— pregunto**_

—_**que estúpida pregunta es esa, claro que estoy bien, por que lo dices?—**_

—_**por que hace unos días no eres tu, primero le perdonas la vida a Edemo, ahora a ese perro pulgoso, por Dios antes los hubieras matado solo por respira tu aire o simplemente por diversión— exclamo extrañado Steve y de repente todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi, bueno todas salvo la de Clarise que intentaba reanimar a Jhoni el cual a mi ya se me había olvidado su existencia pero ahí seguía, en estado de trance, Eric puso los ojos en blanco —mira Jhoni una revista play boy!— y por arte de magia el tarado reaccionó, ahora yo entendía la magnitud de lo que había hecho, tendría que disimular, lo dicho; sentir es para estúpidos y yo en este momento era el campeón de la idiotez**_

—_**Steve, no te preocupes por mi, mis motivos tengo, solo que no me da la real gana de compartirlos con nadie, ya que no habrá matanza si me disculpan debo ir a buscar a un amiga— dije divertido mientras miraba a Alex quien comprendió de inmediato que me refería a Tanya**_

—_**que tengas suerte y cuidado con lo que haces o exigiere un vendetta— me dijo divertida ante la mera idea, ante nuestra cercanía Eric se tenso, estaba disgustado notoriamente por que Alex me estuviera hablando y eso me devolvió una vez mas a la realidad, todos me miraban con recelo, como si fuera una abominación, en que estaba pensando, yo llevándome bien con ellos, por favor eso jamás sucedería, mis ojos se oscurecieron adatando la fachada carente de emociones, me aleje de Alex —será mejor que marche, veo a que nadie le agrada mi presencia— me dispuse a dar media vuelta pero Alex tiro de mi brazo —Andrew gracias, de verdad, por cuidarme y hasta por querer "limpiar mi honor"— todos miraban la escena extrañados peor ahora eso no importaba.**_

—_**por cierto hermanita, Bella no estaba con tigo?— preguntó Eric**_

—_**estaba, pero Carlisle se la llevo— mi mente viajo hasta Bella, tan frágil y tan misteriosa, tendría que descubrir que ocultaba mi instinto me decía que era algo realmente grave y yo debía saberlo, justo en es momento y como si hubiese sido llamado Carlisle apareció en la escena — perdón, Alex podrías venir con migo?— Alex asintió y se dirigió donde el estaba**_

—_**Carlisle…como se encuentra Bella?— dije entes de poder contenerme**_

—_**ella esta bien, gracias por la preocupación, pero realmente creo que no debes preocuparte por ella, deja eso para Edward— respondió mordazmente "Idiota!! Eso te pasa por sentir, por preocuparte" esta ves la voz estúpida de mi cabeza tenia razón, llameando rencor por cada poro di media vuelta y me adentré en el bosque bajo la mirada atenta de Alex.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Seguí a Carlisle hasta el interior de la casa.- ¿Bella está bien?- Pregunté. La verdad mi prima me preocupaba cada vez más. Aún estaba triste por la manera en la que Andrew se había ido pero que Carlisle me hubiese llamado urgente … ¿Qué le pasaría a Bella?- Tranquila, con tu ayuda todo se solucionara… o al menos, eso espero.- Al entrar en una habitación visualicé a Bella tumbada. Me asusté. Dilaté las pupilas y corrí a su lado- ¡BELLA!- Ella me ofreció una sonrisa.- Tranquila, Alex, estoy bien.- Mi expresión era de angustia.- Bella…- la voz de Carlisle resonó en mis tímpanos.- He estudiado el caso. Sé como paso todo y…- Hizo una pausa. ¿El caso? ¿Qué caso? ¡Malditos médicos!, ¿por qué dan mil vueltas antes de decirte lo que tienes? – He estudiado porque te ocurre todo esto…- Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.- ¿Quieres soltarlo ya?- dije al fin. Carlisle me miró y suspiró.- Necesitamos una sangre que sea compatible.- me extrañe.- ¿Compatible?- Bella me miró.- ¿¡Me lo dice ya o tardará mucho!?- estaba realmente inquieta.- Alex, todo a su debido tiempo- puse los ojos en blanco y arrugué el morro. ¡Llevaba media hora hablando sin decir nada! Suspiré.- No te podemos decir ni el qué ni el porqué….- me extrañé.- Edward y Andrew andan cerca …- Empecé a entender.- Alex, necesitamos tu sangre te cazadora para contrarrestar la ponzoña. – Abrí los ojos como platos y miré a Bella.- ¿Ponzoña?.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Me sentía viviendo en medio de una pesadilla que no podía controlar, que podría estarme ocultando Bella?, en mi mente viajaban miles de posibilidades pero ninguna tenia sentido si la analizaba profundamente, poco a poco mis cavilaciones me llevaron a la conclusión mas obvia, tal ves Bella no me ocultase nada, solo me evitaba, por fin había sucedido lo que estaba destinado a ser, ella había descubierto que no soy digno de ella y solo desea dar un paso el costado y alejarse de mi lado, ante la idea un gran dolor se produjo en mi interior, Bella era todo lo que había deseado, lo que podía necesitar, lo único que hacia que funcionara, sin ella la vacuedad de mi vida seria insoportable; habiendo visto la luz abandonarla seria imposible, solo la muerte definitiva me haría descansar del dolor de su partida, sentí unas cálidas manos que se cerraban en torno a mi cuello —Hola— susurro contra mi oído —Hola— le respondí, actuaba normal, como si me amara, acaso estaba paranoico?...—que haces aquí solo?— me pregunto mientras se ponía frente a mi, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer en lugar de incorporarme me arrodille frente a ella —te amo— musite, ella parecía sorprendida, apenada y un tanto desconcertada, mescla de emociones bastante típicas en ella—Edward que haces?, por favor levántate— negué con la cabeza**_

—_**no mi amor, yo en tu presencia solo merezco estar de rodillas, eres el ser mas puro y noble que puede existir, y no te merezco, no se lo que cruza por tu mente, no comprendo tu actitud y desconozco el secreto que celosamente guardas, si acaso has descubierto lo vil que soy y lo poco que soy a tu lado solo házmelo saber y daré un paso al costado, jamás estarás obligada a permanecer junto a mi, eres libre de decidir donde y con quien deseas estar yo solo te puedo ofrecer mi amor eterno, incondicional y completa lealtad y adoración, eres un sueño, la mas hermosas pieza de una intrincada composición y aunque no estoy a tu nivel te deseo, te amo y estaría feliz si de nuevo me aceptas con tigo, pero de nuevo te recuerdo..Es solo tu elección— Bella esta aturdida, lo podía notar, lentamente hizo que me levantara y con sus manos recorrió perezosamente mi cara —Edward, te amo, lo sabes; siempre ha sido así y no creo haberte dado motivos para dudarlo, se que he estado…misteriosa estos últimos días, pero solo son cosas de mujeres Alex me ayudara con algo; no hay de que preocuparte— me tranquilizo, mi mente se relajo, me amaba esto estaba claro pero aun debía preguntar —y que es ese "algo" con lo que ayudara Alex?— soltó un suspiro cansado —Te prometo que dentro de poco, muy poco lo sabrás, aunque deseara ocultártelo terminarías descubriéndolo— acto segundo atrajo mi cabeza y me beso, fue un beso lleno de amor, que desintegro las dudas, debía confiar en ella, jamás se expondría a nada malo, por que en su naturaleza estaba ser incapaz de dañarme y si algo llegara a sucederle seria el peor daño que alguien podría infligirme.**_


	13. Sangre de Cazador

_**SANGRE DE CAZADOR**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Mientras miraba por la ventana del coche preguntándome qué demonios le pasaría a Bella recordé las palabras de Carlisle: "Ven a casa por la noche, iremos al hospital y realizaremos la transfusión"- Tendría que ir a la cama temprano para que Eric pensara que estaba dormida y escaparme. " Has de venir sola"- Alex, pero esto es anti natural, yo soy el mayor, yo soy el que tendría que haber perdido la virginidad antes- Dijo Joni interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- ¡Ay, Joni pues encargas una muñeca hinchable por catalogo!- dije ya harta de sus quejas.- Eso Joni, cierra el pico, cada vez que pienso en…- Eric estaba furioso cada vez que alguien le recordaba aquellas imágenes. Empecé a visualizar la casa de mi hermano.- Seguro que tú no querías, seguro que Jacob te engatusó, porque tu no le harías eso a tu hermanito Joni, ¿verdad?- puse los ojos en blanco. Eric aparcó.- Joni, deja a Jacob en paz- dije mientras bajaba del coche. Dilate las pupilas.- ¿JAKE?- mi novio se encontraba apoyado en su moto con cara de pocos amigos. Sentí el bufido de mis hermanos y la mirada de odio de Joni. Me dirigí a donde Jacob.- Ahora iba a llamarte…- me fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Estaba gruñendo- Ya te dije que iba a casa de los Cullen- Seguía gruñiendo.- ¡Ya me has cambiado por los parásitos esos?- me enfurecí, ya que Clarise era uno de ellos. Suspiré para evitar una discusión.- ¡Jamás te cambiaría por nadie!- Una tos nos interrumpió.- Alex, Joni, entrad y ducharos, la verdad, apestáis a vampiro.- Jake arrugó la nariz.- La verdad sí, no te lo tomes a mal pero apestas.- Dijo rudamente. Esta vez si me enfadé. Joni entro en casa y se dirigió al baño del piso de arriba. Estaba furiosa.- Hola, Alex, ¿Cómo estás? … Yo también te quiero- Dije mientras entraba bruscamente a casa y me dirigía al baño cerrando la puerta con un portazo. A pocos segundos cuando ya estaba en la ducha oí unos golpecitos en la puerta.- Alex, sal…- Era Jacob.- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- Eric como siempre advertía a Jacob de que no estuviera en una habitación cerrada con migo.- No habrá una tercera- La voz de Joni sonaba desde el piso de arriba.- Joni cierra la boca- Dijo Eric.- Eso cierra la boca si no quieres que te la cierre.- noté a Jacob irritado. – Voy arriba un momento ni se te ocurra entrar en el baño.- Le advirtió Eric. Volví a oír los golpecitos en la puerta- Alex, sal, no lo decía en serio…- seguía furiosa.- Lo siento ya he entrado en la ducha.- ¡ENTONCES HASTA MAÑANA!- Oí la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Suspiré. Me coloqué una toalla a pesar de estar mojada y con algo de jabón. Abrí la puerta para ir a buscarlo… Pero no hizo falta estaba dentro riéndose a carcajadas de mí. Arrugué el morro. Se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura. - ¿Con que si, eh?- Dije enfadada- Pues si me permites he de quitarme el jabón.- Intenté soltarme. Me aferró aún más a él.- Si quieres te lo quito yo.- me mordí el labio inferior. Ahora mismo estaba roja tomate. Instintivamente lo agarré por la camiseta lo entré en el baño y lo senté en el retrete cerrando la puerta con rapidez. Besé sus hermosos labios. Para mi sorpresa Jacob se quito los zapatos y el cinturón seguido de los pantalones. Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta que me retiraba suavemente la toalla del cuerpo mientras me recorría con sus manos.- ¿Jake… Eric?- Dije entrecortadamente.- Fue arriba- dijo sin dejar de besar cada parte de mí. Lo volví a Besar. Me sentó en su cintura y entramos en la ducha. Noté como Jacob volvía a formar parte de mí.-¿Jacob? ¿Dónde te has metido?- La voz de Eric resonó fuera. Me tape la boca para evitar el jadeo. Si Eric nos pillaba … ahora… nos mataría; aun que en la próxima transformación… Noté los besos de Jacob por mi cuello. Él evitaba jadear besando toda parte de mí. La puerta emitió unos golpecitos.- ¿Alex?- tragué saliva. Tenía que responder pero sin jadear, algo realmente difícil en esos momentos. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio. Aprisione mis uñas en la espalda de Jacob. Cogí aire.- ¿Qué?- logré articular.- ¿Estás bien?- Abrí la boca, me mordí el labio de nuevo.- Sí, ¿Por qué?- cada vez era más difícil articular las palabras.- No veo a Jacob- Yo lo veía muy bien, pensé- Me dijo que iba a su casa- suspire profundamente- a buscar no se queee- ese que casi me delata.- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Bufé.- Que sí …- Dije desesperada por que se fuera.- Esta bien…- Notaba las manos de Jacob recorriendo mi cuerpo como las gotas de agua que caían sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.- Jake… ten…tendríamos… que …- Jadeé sin poder evitarlo. Recé porque Eric no lo hubiera oído.- Ten… dríamos… que parar…- Jacob negó con la cabeza.- No, no puedo… te deseo, te amo…- Dijo mientras besaba mis labios.- Yo también Jake, pero…- Oí otros toquecitos en la puerta del baño.- Alex, que el agua la pago yo ¡eh!- Noté como Jacob aceleraba sus movimientos. Tapé su boca con un beso para evitar su jadeo. Abrí los ojos como platos al notar la erección de Jacob dentro de mí. Para evitar mí un grito le mordí el hombro. Por suerte solo emitió un gruñido inapreciable- Te doy 6 minutos ¡Alex!- Mi hermano ya se estaba mosqueando con mi tardar.- Jake… por favor- La verdad es que no quería que acabara pero Bella me esperaba y Eric … bueno la verdad no quería morir tan joven. Jacob me besó en los labios dulcemente y se retiró de mi cuerpo.- Está bien…- Le besé. Le pasé el jabón- si no quieres que muramos como los amantes de Teruel más vale que nos duchemos rápido y salgas por la ventana y hagas ver que has ido a La Push- Jacob me miró algo molesto.- ¿No te ha gustado?- suspiré.- Sabes que no es eso…- Me besó nuevamente apasionado- Jake…- puse los ojos en blanco al notar como su boca rozaba mi punto débil, el cuello.- Está bien, Está bien.- Reía mientras se enjabonaba. Hicimos un tiempo record. Jake saltó por la ventana después de vestirse. Me coloqué el pijama y salí del baño.- ¿Aún no ha llegado Jake?- disimulé.- No, tu adorado novio aún no ha llega …- sonó la puerta.- ¿Tenéis telepatía? ¿Estáis sincronizados? – Dijo Eric con enfado. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Jacob- Hola, Eric.- Dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras me miraba. No pude evitar una sonrisa de victoria. Victoria que no duraría mucho cuando mi novio se convirtiera nuevamente en un hermoso lobo rojizo. Se acercó a mí y me abrazo- Hola, de nuevo…- susurró. Sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla. Entrelazó mi mano con la suya y se sentó en el sofá obligándome a caer en sus rodillas. Me besó el hombro. Eric miró extrañado.- ¿Está lloviendo?- preguntó desconcertado. Me di cuenta que Jacob estaba empapado a causa de la ducha.- Si ha llovido por el camino.- Dijo rápidamente. Eric se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar?- ¡mierda! ¿Por qué hoy le daba por invitarlo cuando siempre decía que era un gorrón?- Creo que Jacob ha de ir a cenar con Billy hoy…- dije mirándolo. Él negó con la cabeza.- La verdad es que mi padre se ha ido a ver el partido con Charlie.- Por centro esta desesperándome. Joni bajo corriendo por los escaleras y cantando "Tengo hambre, tengo hambre", el pobre era un poco tontito. - ¿Bueno entonces te quedas?- dijo Eric indignado. Jacob asintió con la cabeza. Eric colocó la comida en la mesa.- He hecho comida para 7 ya que Jacob y yo comemos más … - miro a Joni que devoraba como un lobo la comida…- Creo que tendría que haber hecho algo de comida más…- Reí- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo mi hermano con la boca llena.**_

_**La cena transcurrió normal. Eric y Jacob hablaban de sus cosas "lobunas", Joni… bueno él solo comía… y yo me desesperaba cada vez que miraba mi reloj. Por fin acabé mi cena. Fingí un bostezo.- Creo que voy a irme a la cama, tengo sueño…- Joni me miró. Jacob me dio un beso en la frente.- No me extraña que estés cansada… todo el día con ese tal Andrew…- maldecía que aún con la boca llena se le entendiera tan bien. Jacob me miró.- ¿Qué hacías tú con ese parásito?- Eric me miró aprobando la expresión de Jacob. Eric mi "celosillo" no soportaba que considerara a Steve y a Andrew dos posibles hermanos. Puse los ojos en blanco.- Jake…- arrugó el morro. Me mordí el labio inferior.- No te enfades.- Lo besé. Eric nos separó.- Esto…¿te quedarás a dormir, Jacob?- Me cayó una piedra de 1000 toneladas encima. ¿Por qué hoy, precisamente hoy le daba por invitarlo?- De hecho tenía pensado hacerlo- dijo Jacob con toda naturalidad. Por dentro lloraba… ¿por qué a mí?- Pues la puerta la quiero abierta ¿eh?- advirtió Eric ya que ahora con esa condición nos dejaba dormir juntos.- Bueno pues yo ya voy para la cama.- dije en desesperación.- Esta bien vamos.- Jacob me acarició y para mi sorpresa me alzó. Hizo un giro con migo en sus brazos.- Te llevaré como una novia- dijo riendo sabiendo que eso molestaría a Eric. Sonreí al oír el gruñido de mi hermano. Llegamos a la cama. Me estiró quedándose encima de mí. Me beso. Se colocó en un lado y me acurruqué en sus brazos.- Hoy procuraré no dormir para que mis ronquidos no te molesten.- Otra piedra cayó encima de mí. ¿Es que no podría irme nunca?- Esto ya era drástico. Tenía que actuar. Besé a Jacob y me volví a acurrucar. Empecé a tararear hasta oír los adorables ronquidos de mi bebe enorme. Lo miré con dulzura. Besé su frente.- Espero que me perdones.- mi poder era efectivo para estos casos. Abrí la ventana con cuidado. Me coloqué las converse y salí con el pijama. Salté al árbol más cercano y me dirigí a toda prisa a la mansión Cullen.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Miré el reloj. Carlisle no mostraba preocupación en su rostro pero yo estaba comiéndome las uñas. Alex no venía. ¿Y si no había conseguido escaparse? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? Esas preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza. Miré por la ventana. Una sombra salió como un relámpago de los árboles. Miré a Carlisle. -Ya está aquí.- Dijo al levantarse. En ese instante el rostro perfecto de mi novio se dibujo en mi mente. Edward, por orden de Carlisle se había ido de caza junto con el resto de los chicos. Alice llevaba días mirándome extraño, seguramente ya sabía lo que tenía. Esa misma tarde la había oído hablar con Carlisle para acompañarnos pero él se negó. Mientras salíamos fuera visualicé a mi prima con su pijama de verano. Carlisle se acercó a ella.- ¿Has hecho lo que te dije?- mi prima asintió con la cabeza.- Si, hice la ilusión de que acababa la comida pero tranquilo no he comido nada.- ¿La ilusión me pregunté? ¿De cuantos poderes disponían los cazadores?- Bella, vamos- mi prima me agarró del brazo y me sonrió. Nos dirigimos al coche de Carlisle. En poco tiempo llegamos al hospital.- Hola doctor Cullen- las enfermeras le saludaban tímidas. Él devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa.-¿Qué le trae por aquí?- Carlisle con una sonrisa respondió.- Bueno vengo por qué Alex, se despertó con mal de tripa y creo conveniente hacerle unos análisis.- Las enfermeras miraron a mi prima- Si, es cierto, me he desmayado del dolor.- Dijo esta muy seria. Se colocó las manos en la tripa y se apoyó en mí. Llegamos a una sala apartada.- ¿Un quirófano? – Alex tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¿No era una simple transfusión?- Me miró. Asentí con la cabeza.- Así es, pero no para Bella.- dijo Carlisle indicándome la camilla. Me estiré.- ¿Cómo que no para Bella? ¡Sabes que mi sangre crea …- Carlisle sonrió- Cazadores …- Alex volvió a Abrir los ojos como platos.- Entonces si no es para Bella…- Carlisle agarró una jeringa que a juzgar por todo lo que tenía en la mesa había preparado cuidadosamente todos los detalles de mi operación.- Está bien Bella ahora le contaré todo a Alex. En cuanto a ti cuenta hasta diez…- Noté un ligero pinchazo en el brazo. Sabía que era una operación que difícilmente una sola persona podría realizar. Pero gracias a los dotes vampíricos, como la rapidez, de Carlisle todo saldría bien.- Está bien Bella…- empecé a ver borroso. – 1, 2, 3…- la negrura se apoderó de mí.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Estaba impresionada. ¿En qué lio me había metido? Bella yacía dormida en la camilla del quirófano con un montón de tubos que vigilaban su estado. Carlisle me indicó que me sentará en la otra camilla. Tenía miedo, aún así lo obedecí.- Alex, tu sangre es para ayudar a que se desarrolle, ya sabes que nosotros no podemos envejecer… por tanto él no puede desarrollarse si lo que predomina en él es la ponzoña.- No entendía una mierda.- ¿él?- noté un pinchazo en el brazo. Carlisle agarró un bisturí y me puse pálida. Abrió la barriga de Bella. No me había dado cuenta que eraba un poco más gordita hasta entonces. Me incliné al ver algo extraño. Una pequeña mano cogía el dedo meñique de Carlisle. Dilaté las pupilas. Este introdujo en ese pequeño brazo el otro extremo del tubo. Entonces lo entendí todo… - La única forma de contrarrestar la ponzoña…- susurre. **_

_**ERIC P.O.V: **_

_**Estaba quedándome dormido cuándo algo en el pecho me aprisionó. Esa sensación… Salí corriendo hacía el pasillo. La puerta del cuarto de mi hermana estaba abierta y en su interior Jacob estaba dormido. En un instante Joni estaba a mi lado con la misma cara de desconcierto. Ambos nos miramos al no ver a Alex en el dormitorio.**_

_**CLARISE P.O.V:**_

_**Mientras notaba las caricias de Steve frente al televisor un dolor punzante en el pecho se apoderó de mí. Dilaté las pupilas. Sabía perfectamente qué era ese dolor …**_

_***España***_

_**MARCUS P.O.V:**_

_**Una vez más Bea estaba haciendo el desayuno. Eran las 7 de la mañana y los niños bajaban por las escaleras corriendo y riendo. – Aquí tienes cielo.- Dijo besándome los labios.- Gracias mi vida.- De pronto algo aprisionó mi pecho. Los niños dejaron de reír. Sara y Katra se miraban extrañadas. Ben me miraba pálido , Leo abrió la boca asombrada y Jensen dilató las pupilas- ¡Se ha creado un nuevo cazador!- dijo mi hijo. De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar. Múltiples familiares preguntaban unos a otros cómo había sucedido.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**La operación había acabado. Carlisle ya cosió la barriga de Bella. Durante la operación hizo servicio de su rapidez y de alguna que otra ayudita mía mientras seguía sus indicaciones. El niño ya podría formarse. Bella estaba de 4 meses por lo que el niño estaba bastante formado, lo único que no crecía y así no sobreviviría durante mucho tiempo. Carlisle me trajo un bocadillo de jamón saldo para reponer fuerzas. Se sentó a mi lado.- Gracias- me dijo.- Sabes que mi padre vendrá …- Carlisle asintió.- Sí, sé que habrá notado la creación de un nuevo cazador, pero era la única manera de salvar a Bella y a mi nieto.- Necesitabas una sangre que contrarrestara la ponzoña. La sangre de cazador es la única que soporta tal veneno hasta que le introducen una gran cantidad…ya que provenimos de la mezcla de un vampiro con una licántropo- Carlisle asintió.- Tus células permitirán al bebé desarrollarse dentro de Bella…por alguna razón vuestra ponzoña puede convivir con el gen humano y el licántropo…- suspiré.- Por lo que no será inmortal.- dije.- Sus padres decidirán cuando será su hora, cuando se ha de incorporar a la raza. Lo importante es que nacerá sano de aquí unos meses.- Sonrió. La idea de que Marcus volviera no me agradaba, pero al menos mi prima y su bebé estaban vivos.- ¿Cómo ocurrió?- Le pregunté, al fin, pero antes que pudiera responder la puerta se abrió mostrando a toda la familia, allí de pie estaban todos los Cullen, al sentir la nueva presencia regresaron de su cacería, estaban mis hermanos todos habían sentido el llamado y hasta Jake había llegado..Supongo que Eric se lo explico, Edward estaba como jamás creí posible verlo, en completo estado de Shock y mas extraño aun Andrew estaba ayudándolo a sostenerse en pie, lentamente avanzo hasta la camilla donde reposaba Bella — que he hecho— dijo atormentado en un leve susurro—Carlisle crees que ahora si podrías explicarnos que ha pasado, que es todo esto?— dijo Emmett desesperado —que le ha ocurrido a Bella— salto furioso Jake, —creo que deben calmarse todos así el nos podrá escuchar— llamo a el orden Andrew que no parecía para nada sorprendido, todos los presentes se dispersaron tomando lugar junto a Carlisle, Edward solo a acariciaba el rostro de Bella mientras la mas grande expresión de martirio corrió su rostro, Carlisle sus piro e inicio su explicación—Creo que ya todos escucharon que Bella tendrá un bebe y antes de que me interrumpan o digan lo imposible que es, deben saber que yo al igual que Bella estamos…conmocionados pero luego de indagar entendimos todo, verán todos sabrán, y espero Edward que no te moleste lo que diré, que Edward era célibe, el jamás se sintió…atraído de forma…sexual por una mujer, ni de las nuestras ni humana, por lo tanto aunque sus órganos funcionaban tan buen como cualquiera el jamás…eyaculo y esto sumado a su prematuro renacimiento hicieron que su primera producción de espermas quedase intacta en los conductos deferentes, no fue tocada por la ponzoña ya que Edward técnicamente jamás murió solo cambio de estado, lis nuestros no producen espermatozoides, no podemos procrear pero Edward guardaba una cierta cantidad de cuando era humano así pues es posible que Edward dejara embarazada a Bella, el único inconveniente es que los vampiros segregamos ponzoña, por lo tanto ese material bueno salió contaminado y el bebé no podría desarrollarse, en un principio creí que la mejor posibilidad sería la expulsión del feto, pero luego descubrí que al poseer nuestro sistema genético mataría a Bella antes de poder hacerlo con él, así que me dedique a buscar cono salvarlos a ambos y allí encontré registros de la Francia medieval, donde se registraba que la sangre de cazador era posible para este fin solo que no estaba muy seguro que funcionaria pero si quería salvar la vida de Bella debía intentarlo— todos estaban consternados todos salvo..Andrew, lo mire fijamente ¿qué sabia el que los demás no? Y como si hubiese escuchado mi mente se incorporo un poco y se dispuso a hablar —ya una vez se experimento con eso, sabrán que los vampiros hemos estado en guerra unos contra otros muchos siglos, así pues los primeros registros son de Francia y de Holanda hablan, en 1693 y 1694 de Amas sexuales que reclutaban neófitos jóvenes, recién trasformados solo para utilizarlos tratando de procrear con humanas, siendo pues que no funcionaba o en caso de lograrse los fetos morían llevándose con ellos la vida de su portadora, se le conocía como upiers o upires tanto afán de crear …vida solo era para engrosar las filas de los ejércitos, es mucho más útil criar un vampiro y adiestrarlo de forma correcta que cambiar hábitos en un neófito como verán esto no es tan sorprendente, es más común o por lo menos lo era, mucho más de lo que creen, hasta hay una pequeña obra compuesta por Ferdinando de Schertz, e impresa en Olmutz en 1706 bajo el título de Magia Posthuma donde se cita paso por paso como se hacían los experimentos , era una especie de diario de campo que contenía los errores para las próximas experimentaciones, o único inusual aquí es que funcionará, ya que se concluyo que solo bajos situaciones especiales se daría el apareamiento sin matar a la humana y logrando la concepción, Carlisle tiene el merito usar sangre de cazadora jamás se había intentado, pero ahora no me preocupa eso , solo me preocupa que si los Volturis lo descubres estaremos bien jodidos Andrew termino su discurso encogiéndose de hombros, que demonios tenia este tío en la cabeza que esta situación le parecía normal?, antes de poder pensar mas Jake reacciono, comenzó a convulsionar y se giro hacia Edward —maldito parasito, la vida de Bella está en riesgo gracias a ti, te matare ya mismo sanguijuela inmunda— escupía Jake con ira. trato de cargar contra un Edward que solo miraba preocupado a Bella, sabía que por más que lo quisieran detener no podrían la ira de Jacob era demasiado grande, entonces hice lo único que podría distraerla, me quede audiblemente mientras me tiraba al suelo simulando un desmayo, Bingo!! Lo conseguí, Jake se volteo a verme y corrió mi lado, ahora solo debía sacarlo de aquí, Eric, Jhoni y Clarise también corrieron a mí, los únicos que no se tragaron mi numerito fueron Steve y Andrew peor al entenderme fingieron preocupación y sugirieron sacarme del quirófano atestado de .."Personas".**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**La situación era cuando menos..Apabullante, todos los silencios de Bella, las veces en que Carlisle evitaba mi don, todo ahora cobraba macabro sentido, de nuevo yo como el más vil de los monstruos había lastimado a Bella, la había condenado a traer al mundo nuestro hijo, uno que no de ser un maldito desde antes de nacer seria mi mayor alegría, si el hecho de casarse suponía para ella una complicación mayor no quería ni pensar en el hecho de ser mamá de la pequeña e hibrida creatura que se estaba formando en su ser —Mi mor no tengo perdón, pero aun así solo deseo implorarte que me disculpes, créeme no tenía la menor idea de que esto podría ocurrir, maldita sea sin tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte menos instintivo— le susurraba a Bella que aun permanencia inconsciente, delicadamente recorría su rostro soñaba despierto con verla sonreír con que su vida no estuviera en riesgo de nuevo por mi culpa, baje la cabeza incapaz de mirarla siendo el responsable de todas y cada una de las malas cosas que le ocurrían, tras un rato de absoluta inmovilidad sentí una cálida mano sobre mano sobre la mía —Hola— me dijo tímida — Hola— le respondí ncapaz de pensar en lago racional que decirle en este momento —debo suponer que ya lo sabes— afirmo Bella y yo solo asentí con la cabeza — porque no me lo dijiste?— pregunte — Porque eres exagerado y tiendes a culparte de todo, si te lo decía solo te preocuparía en vano, ahora ya todo a pasado y si Carlisle nos dejo solo eso quiere decir que tanto el bebé como yo estamos bien— Eso me hizo enojar, yo tenía derecho a saber que le ocurría a compartir los momentos de angustia, pero Bella justo ahora no merecía que yo explotara contra ella — Como te sientes?— pregunte y ella de inmediato supo a que me refería — Al principio desconcertada, asustada incluso en un momento hasta aterrorizada, pero con los días que me hice a la idea feliz, suena raro lo sea, pero un bebe siempre debe traer felicidad y más si sale tan guapo como su padre será la mama´ mas orgullosa del mundo.. y una de las más jóvenes pero justo ahora y por imposible que parezca no me importa— dijo mientras guiaba mi mano a su estomago, a Bella no la afectaba tener a mi hijo en sus entrañas, eso la hacía ..Feliz, delicadamente acaricie su vientre ahora todo cambiaba, modificaba los planes de su trasformación y atraería a los Volturis mas sedientos de sangre que antes, pero mientras veía a Bella tan hermosa y decidida por la …"vida" que habíamos credo nada mas importaba, ahora solo debía concentrarme en cuidar a mujer y mi pequeño hijo.**_

_***Volterra***_

_**ARO P.O.V:**_

_**Cayo, deberías calmarte, no es propio de ti comportarte de este modo. Se ha de saber ser paciente. – Cayo no paraba de oler aquella prenda que con total discreción Jane había robado para él.- ¿No lo entiendes?¡Es su olor! ¡Me enloquece!- Alex Shuno tenía desesperado a Cayo.- Te prometí que sería nuestra.- sus poderes nos serian de gran ayuda a la hora de enfrontarnos con licántropos al igual que tener a Jonathan Shuno de nuestro lado sería quitar una amenaza y conseguir una nueva arma de tortura.- Por otra parte… Bella Swan, el tiempo se acaba… Y tiene que pertenecer a nuestra especie.- Sin duda sus poderes adquiridos tras la transformación serían extraordinarios.- ¿Pues a qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos a por la humana y a por mí cazadora!-Mi querido cayo, ese no es nuestro estilo, recuerda que Andrew Denali esta allí, si esta de nuestra parte el mismo te las traerá muy pronto de estar de parte de los Cullen, sus poderes son inimaginables y solo ocasionaríamos que los desatara, solo hay que usar el cerebro, será mas fácil llegar a ellos cuando estén confiados- Cayo con el paso de los siglos se volvía mas impaciente, si solo supiera que ya todo estaba listo para arrebatar a esas dos del resguardo de los Cullen, Marco y yo ya teníamos todo meticulosamente planeado, muy pronto los Cullen morirían y Alex y Bella seria Volturis lo quisieran o no.**_


	14. La Batalla

_**LA BATALLA**_

_**  
JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Había pasado una semana des de que nos enteramos del asombroso embarazo de Bella. Ese estúpido de Edward casi la mata, por su estupidez casi pierdo a una de las personas más importantes para mí. Me encontraba frente al televisor de Eric. Alex acurrucada en mi pecho lo beso. Me encantaba sentirla cerca. Esa pulguita había capturado cada centímetro de mí. Alzó la cabeza para mirarme y dedicarme una sonrisa.- Jacob, ¿Qué hora es?- Dijo después de besarme los labios. Alcé la mano para ver el reloj.- Las 5:30…- Dio un salto y se puso de pie.- ¡Es tardísimo!- me extrañé- Es que he quedado con…- Cerró los ojos con temor mientras se colocaba las converse.- ¿Con…?- tragó saliva y me miró.- ¿Otra vez con Matt?- últimamente solo hacía que quedar con él y Lisa. Ese estúpido de Matt. Sentía que me la arrebataría. Me estaba enfureciendo. Ella negó con la cabeza.- No, esta vez no es con Matt…- volvió a tragar saliva y se mordió el labio inferior.- Veras hoy … he… quedado con…- me miró asustada.- Andrew.- dijo con rapidez. Dilaté las pupilas- ¡Otra vez con ese! ¡No quiero que vayas!- estaba furioso. Andrew jamás me dio buena espina. La miraba de forma distinta a las demás. Alex aseguraba que era por una tal Amanda, pero yo no me fiaba ni un pelo.- He de ir, sabe cosas realmente interesantes sobre los cazadores…- Gruñí.- ¡Oh ,vamos, Jacob…!- me enfurecía por momentos.- ¡Pues entonces te acompaño a ver qué cosas tan interesantes te ha de contar ese parasito!- Alex encaró las cejas.- Te recuerdo que no me gusta que los llames así. Clarise también es uno de ellos, te lo recuerdo por si lo habías olvidado.- dijo furiosa. ¿Qué manía tenían Bella y ella en que no los llamara así?- Pero es que eso es lo que son…- dije enfadado. Alex suspiró.- Jake, sabes que me lo quiero como un hermano, nada más. No imagines cosas que no son verdad.- No quería que fuera estaba realmente furioso por su actitud. ¿A caso no quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con migo? ¿Quizá prefería a esas sanguijuelas como, en su tiempo, las prefirió Bella? ¡No, no iba a perder a Alex por nada del mundo!- ¡PERO NO ES TU HERMANO, Y ÉL SEGURAMENTE NO TE QUIERE COMO HERMANA!- dije gritando. Ella soltó un chillido de furia.- ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?- mis nervios y mi miedo se apoderaron de mí.- ¡Pues que quizá en vez de jugar en el bosque acabáis jugando en la cama!- Alex abrió los ojos como platos. Yo me arrepentí al instante de haber dicho eso.- ¿Así que me crees de esas? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA JACOB BLACK!- Agarró la bolsa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Corrí hacia ella la agarré del brazo. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para detenerla. No quería que se fuera y menos de esa manera.- Alex, como salgas por esa puerta … quien sabe cuánto tarde en hablarte, apestarás a sanguijuela…- Alex me miró con odio y se soltó. Seguramente se quedaría con lo que le acababa de decir. Me quería y seguramente tendría miedo de que no la perdonara.- ¿ah sí? ¡Pues quizá soy yo la que no quiere hablarte!- Giró la manilla de la puerta. Me observó con odio.- Y mira si me crees de esa clase.. ¿Por qué no liarme con 200 tíos?- Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Sin duda me habían pasado tres pueblos. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Me repetía una y otra vez. Tenía que ir a buscarla y pedirle disculpas. Me sentía fatal. Odiaba ponerme como un crio. Pero me aterraba pensar que Alex dejaría de ser mía. La amaba de verdad. **_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Ya había pasado una se mana desde que la verdad salió a a la luz, Charlie estaba enterado de nuestro matrimonio, pero aun no sabia nada sobre el bebe, yo estaba deseoso de gritarlo, pero Bella aun no estaba preparada; una asfixiante felicidad me embargada, no creí posible sentirme aun mas feliz que teniendo a Bella a mi lado pero sin duda esta experiencia era lo mas hermoso, gratificante y aterrador que había enfrentado, toda la familia estaba de cabeza, Alice revoloteaba desempacando compras, sin duda ella ya lo sabia hacia un tiempo y se había dedicado a encargar cada cosa posible para el cuarto del bebe, Esme tenia su instinto maternal a flor de piel y Carlisle estaba desbordante de felicidad, Rosalie envidiaba aun mas a Bella, pero con el pazo de los días se sumo a la Felicidad aunque muy a su manera, Emmett se sentía como el tío responsable de Educar a el bebe en el arte de los video juegos y solo Dios sabe cuantos nuevos títulos había comprado para niños en Ebay, Jasper solo trataba de aplacar los ánimos, Tanya y Andrew se notaban mas cercanos aunque trataban de disimular en presencia de los demás, cosa inútil con el don de Jasper que le gustaba exasperarlos aumentando la lujuria del lugar, Clarise estaba en su propio universo con Steve y Jacob..Bueno Jacob me odia como de costumbre, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo sabia que estaba feliz por Bella. —Edward están locos— Dijo fastidiada Bella desde la puerta del patio donde nos encontrábamos Andrew, Eric y yo Armando un juego infantil recién comprado por Alice —ustedes 3 podrían limitarse a armarlo según las instrucciones— dijo frunciendo el seño y con una mano sobre el estomago, el bebe tendrías el carácter de Bella, igual de obstinado justo ahora parecía también en desacuerdo— Bromeas mira la resvaladilla es demasiado alta, una caída desde ahí y el golpe será severo— dije implacable**_

—_**La resvaladilla, jaaa! Mira los columpios, son demasiado inestables sin duda hay que eliminarlos —agrego Andrew**_

—_**olvídense de eso, vean las lonas y hamacas son una trampa mortal, fácilmente podrían asfixiarlo— agregó Eric, desvié la vista a la puerta donde Bella solo intentaba no riese de nosotros, no puede contenerme mas y me acerque donde ella me esperaba con el seño fruncido —debería poner mas almohadillas en las habitaciones?— pregunto divertida**_

—_**Bella, se razonable, el bebé no debe sufrir ningún riesgo y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para evitarlo— dije solemne al tiempo que la besaba y acariciaba su vientre —ok, pero dime, como pretendes explicarle esto a Charlie y a Renée?— mis ojos brillaron, de eso estaba seguro —quieres que les digamos de una vez que serán abuelos?— le pregunte esperanzado —ok olvida lo que dije y ve a seguir dañando la diversión para tu hijo— me dijo entre risas y yo no pude disimular la alegría que me trasmitieron sus palabras "mi hijo" parecía imposible, pero ahora mientras la miraba de nuevo me maravillaba estaba junto a el único ser capaz de despertar la humanidad en mi, junto a mi alma mi corazón y mi vida que ahora a parte de su inmenso amor me iba a dar el sueño de todo hombre, el mas hermoso de los hijos esto parecía un sueño y yo no quería despertar jamás, Bella me empujaba a el patio mientras miraba resignada lo que antes era un juego peor ahora caricia de "atracciones" y suspirando acaricio su vientre mientras le decía el bebe —"Yo de ser tu mejor me quedaba ahí adentro, con lo exagerado que es tu papá y tus tíos ayudándole, no te dejaran "ser""— Andrew y Eric la miraron indignados, —Bella nosotros sabemos lo que es mejor y mas seguro— replico Andrew mientras bajaba el nivel de los columpios casi a aras de suelo —Así es primita, ahora por favor creo que no terminamos de tapizar con almohadillas la sala podrías decirle a Emmett que se encargue —repuso Eric, Bella me dirigió una mirada divertida mientras entraba ala casa —Menos mal l bebe me tiene a mi, ustedes no son nada divertidos— grito antes de desaparecer llamando a Emmett**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**¿Qué demonios se creía? ¿Qué me iba a quedar sucumbiendo a su chantaje? Me sentía fatal por haber discutido con él. Pero esta vez se había pasado. Mientras corría por los árboles hacía casa de los Cullen recordé cada instante pasado con Jacob. Las peleas iníciales, los primeros besos. Odiaba estar enfadada con él. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. La sequé. Tenía un dolor en el pecho. Visualicé la casa de los Cullen. Respiré hondo. No tenía ganas de hablar con Andrew. Necesitaba a Bella o a Clarise. Clarise no podía estar demasiado tiempo a mi lado así que me dirigí a buscar a Bella. Andrew me vio de lejos y se dirigió a mí.- Alex, ¡Has venido!- dijo con una sonrisa. Se la devolví haciendo un esfuerzo enorme.- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.- Necesito ver a mi prima… ¿la has visto por aquí?- él arrugó el morro mi sonrisa no lo había convencido. Para mi asombro me abrazó.- Sabes que puedes contar con migo – Le di un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias Andrew- La puerta se abrió.- ¡Alex!- Bella me abrazó.- ¿Cómo estás?- Me encogí de hombros. No podía aguantar por mucho tiempo la farsa.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Ella miró a Edward y asintió. Me agarró de la mano y nos dirigimos al bosque de al lado a sentarnos en una roca.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- suspiró antes que yo pudiera decir nada.- ¡Déjame adivinar…Jake!- dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Era tan evidente?- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- La miré.- Sencillamente quería que me quedara y se pensó que enfadándome lo haría…- Bella puso los ojos en blanco.- La de veces que me ha hecho eso… pero no sé por qué con migo casi siempre funcionaba…- Reí.- Pues con migo ha obtenido la reacción contraria.- Bella paso su mano por mi hombro.- Todo se solucionará. Jake, seguro ya está arrepentido.- Empezamos a caminar.- Bella …¿has tenido más molestias?- A Bella se le iluminó la cara.- Solo alguna que otra patadita.- Dijo sonriente.-¡ Eso es Genial!- ella asintió con la cabeza. **_

_**Llevábamos rato caminando. Estábamos lejos de la mansión Cullen. Pero seguramente Edward estaría observando. Bella y yo reíamos al recordar viejos tiempos. De pronto un olor familiar invadió mis fosas nasales. Agarré a Bella y rápidamente la coloqué en un arbusto.- No te muevas.- Ambas miramos por la planta. Vi como Bella dilataba las pupilas y se disponía gritar. Tapé su boca con mi mano derecha. Mi collar brillaba ya que yo sentía el peligro. ¿Qué hacían guardianes Vulturis aquí?**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Estaba aterrada. Seguramente ya habían captado mi olor eran 2, o al menos eso era los que podíamos llegar a ver.- Alex, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Dilaté las pupilas Alex tenía la espada desenvainada.- ¿Cuántos son?- le pregunté. Ella se colocó el dedo en la boca sin dejar de mirar a los vampiros, indicándome silencio. Instintivamente mi mano se situó en mi barriga.- Alex Shuno, Sal con tu primita de vuestro escondite.- Pude identificar la voz. Era Félix. Alex mi miró seria. Jamás la había visto así.- Bella, pase lo que pase no te muevas. ¿Me entiendes? No se te ocurra ninguna heroicidad.- quise repicar pero Alex ya no estaba a mi lado.- Vaya… Hola de nuevo.- Dijo Demetri.- Alex no decía palabra.- ¿ Y tu hermanito? También hemos venido a por él.- Pude ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Sin duda alguna mi prima se transformaba cuando tenía que estar en posición de cazadora. Algo me impresionó. Su espada se iluminó. Los dos vampiros se retiraron unos pasos. Dilaté las pupilas. De la espada de Alex salió algo parecido a un plasma en forma de lobo. Alex la miró. Esta hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a mí. Temblé al verla cerca. Era enorme. Tan grande como la forma lobuna de Leah. Se situó a mi lado gruñendo a los vampiros. Alex se puso en condición de ataque. Mi prima no tendría oportunidad, por muy fuerte que fuera, eran demasiados, menos mal que jane no esta presente, oh, ho; hable demasiado rápido por que justo en es momento Jane y Alec aparecieron en Acción mientras mi prima soltaba una sarta de blasfemias, ahora podía ver a todos quienes nos rodeaban a la izquierda estaban situados jane y Alec inmóviles como bellas estatuas de jardín Félix y Dimitri se acercaban a Alex, mientras un grupo de por lo menos 10 neófitos olisqueaban en mi dirección, el espectro del lobo a mi lado gruño y ellos arrugaron la nariz, Alex era inteligente estaba enmascarando mi olor así ellos no sabrían del embarazo, por lo menos entendí que esa era su idea, uno de los neófitos arremetió pero Alex con agiles movimientos pudo hacerse cargo de el, vi a Félix aprovechar la distracción de Alex para cargar en su contra pero entonces un gran lobo apareció de inmediato supe que era Eric y a su lado estaba Edward quien para ese momento luchaba encarnizadamente contra dos neófitos mas, solo me restaba quedarme en mi lugar ahora no solo mi vida estaba en juego, también la del bebé y por lo que nos había explicado Andrew de enterarse los Volturis de su existencia solo acarrearíamos mas problemas, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la presencia del lobo a mi lado desapareció tras un lastimero aullido, Alex había sido arrojada contra un árbol por Félix, el árbol se había partido en dos por el impacto y Alex estaba sangrando inconsciente, Carlisle paso como un borrón frente a mis ojos para socorrerla. Eric giro en dirección a Alex y al verla en esas condiciones su ira aumento e infaliblemente comenzó a desagarra vampiros, Steve estuvo en cuestión de segundos junto a Carlisle y Alex, estaba en posición de defensa su rostro, siempre alegre ahora estaba teñido por la ira, estaba desconcertada y por demás aterrada, Alec, Jane y Dimitri parecían aburridos por la escena, Edward era lo bastante fuerte como para ganar fácilmente peor ahora su atención estaba dividivi entre la batalla, su preocupación por mi y por Alex… Ahora ya todos están ahí, Jasper y Clarise estaban alejados de Alex, Steve también los veía en este momento como enemigos temía que perdieran el control, a lo lejos pude ver a un gran lobo acercándose a toda velocidad era Jake que se sumaba ala caballería, todo era un caos de sangre y gruñidos brutales pero en medio de todo la vos calmada, fría y calculadora de Andrew se alzo —Edward has de poner a salvo a Bella y antes de que discutas ahora es lo mas importante, Carlisle Steve, llévense a Alex, ya!!— Edward en cuestión de segundos estuvo a mi lado mientras Rosalie, Emmett y Alice cubrían los flancos, con los labios apretados Edward me alzo y se dispuso a correr con migo mientras a nuestras espaldas Andrew suspiraba y aflojaba sus músculos.**_

_**ANDRW P.O.V:**_

_**Realmente odiaba tener que hacer esto, la idea de desatar el monstruo en mi jamás me había agradado, pero al paso que iba esto de no hacerlo Bella y Alex estarían en poder de los Volturis, Edward ya se había llevado a Bella Steve estaba levantado a Alex, Jacob Black no se había percato del estado de Alex al estar demasiado ocupado en la lucha, Tanya llego a mi lado —Que has decidido, en que bando estamos?— me pregunto mientras adoptaba pose de defensa como si calculara mi respuesta, por un momento pensé en Tanya, en verla muerta por esta guerra que no le concernía y que si se involucraba solo seria por mi —Tanya tu te iras de aquí ya mismo, y yo hace mucho decidí mi bando, ahora por favor promete que estarás a salvo y vete— le dije con vehemencia, ella solo negó con la cabeza —Claro que no, Andrew a mi jamás podrás ordenarme nada, estamos juntos si te vas me voy, si decides luchar pues entonces que esperamos— era verdad, justo por eso la amaba ella no se dejaba intimidar ni por mi ni por nadie, ahora solo debía cuidarla —Muy bien Tanya por favor se prudente y prepárate para el infierno— le dije mientras me aseguraba que ya Alex también estuviera fuera de la línea de fuego, trabe mi mirada con la de Alec, esa pequeña alimaña moriría hoy pero primero debía encargarme de Félix, no respiraría ni un segundo mas luego de haber herido a Alex —Todos han de irse ya—gruñí, Alice me miro a los ojos mientras por su mente pasaba la visión de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer a continuación "oh por Dios" jadeo atónita mientras veía el alcance de mis poderes y las consecuencias que traerían, mi elección estaba hecha y por tanto mi destino decidido, Alice trato de enmascara las emociones yo solo le sonreí macabramente —llévatelos— le ordene, ella sintió mientras tiraba del brazo de Jasper para que la ayudara, entre menos testigos de lo sucedido hubiera mas seguro seria para todos —Eric, llévate a Jacob y cuida de Alex, por favor, recuérdale a Ella y a Bella que las quiero— dije mientras el aire a i alrededor se cargaba de electricidad, y mientras solo Tanya quedaba a mi lado me gire hacia Félix —Hola de bailar con el diablo— le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.**_

_**  
JONI P.O.V: **_

_**Llegué a casa después de quedar con Matt y los demás. Me extrañó no ver a nadie. Aún así el tiempo estaba cargado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejé mis cosas en la habitación cuando de pronto oí la puerta abrirse de golpe. Bajé dispuesto a luchar, pero para mi sorpresa, Carlisle y Steve llevaban a mi hermana inconsciente en brazos. Bajé corriendo para ayudarlos. Detrás de ellos Bella venía con Edward. Noté un fuerte olor a licántropo. Miré por la ventana de reojo. Sam y los demás se encontraban delante de la casa, como si estuvieran protegiéndola de algo. Corrí al lado de Alex.-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Eric?- me empezaba a desesperar. Vi la sangre de mi hermana y como Steve aguantaba con fuerza a Clarise. Alice y Jasper no se encontraban con nosotros.- Tranquilo, Eric viene con Jacob. Los… los Vulturis…- dijo nervioso Steve. Carlisle me ordenó que trajera agua y alguna toalla. Consiguió parar la hemorragia.- Alex despierta por favor.- Supliqué. Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse después de unos 5 minutos de espera.- ¡Alex!- exclamé- ¿me oyes?- Ella me miró extrañada. Miró a su alrededor y de pronto abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Dónde estoy?- me asusté- Alex si es una broma no tiene gracia.- Carlisle se puso delante de mí.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó. Menuda estupidez. Para mi asombro Alex se quedó callada. Carlisle se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró. Lo aparté bruscamente.- Alex, cuantos dedos ves aquí.- Le dije desesperado.- tre…¿tres?- Efectivamente eran 3. Carlisle me apartó.- ¿Cuánto son dos más dos?- Alex lo miró como diciendo " ¿Te piensas que no sé eso?"- 4- dijo convencida. Carlisle suspiró. Me agarró del brazo y me puso delante de ella.- ¿Cómo se llama?- Alex se encogió de hombros. De pronto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a chillar.- ¡Dueleeee!- Carlisle me soltó. – Tranquila, Tranquila. No te esfuerces por recordar.- De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Allí estaba Eric junto a Jacob. Quizá a él si lo recordaría.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Estaba furioso. ¿Por qué me tubo que arrancar de la pelea? De pronto vi a Clarise cogida con fuerza a Steve y con los ojos rojos, pero aún así intentaba mantener la calma. Eric corrió donde los demás. Todos estaban formando una especie de manifestación alrededor del sofá. Vi la mano de Carlisle agarrar a Bella.- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó calmado me extrañé. Me acerqué para ver qué diablos ocurría.- No, No lo sé…- Era la voz de Alex. ¡Alex! De repente mi corazón dio un salto.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Eric me miró.- Mientras tú estabas pendiente de la lucha mi hermana se desangraba.- dijo fulminándome con la mirada. Dilaté las pupilas. Los aparté y agarré la cara de Alex. La abracé.- ¿Estás bien?- ella no me devolvió el abrazo. ¿Estaría enfadada? La aparte suavemente.- Creo que si…- dijo mirándome extrañada. De pronto Carlisle llamó su atención.- ¿Cómo se llama este chico?- ¿qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa? Alex se quedó mirándome largo rato. Negó con la cabeza.- no, no lo sé.- Empezó a llorar.- Tranquila no te asustes. La abrazó Eric. Quedé en Estado de Shock. - ¿No, no sabe quién soy?- dije sin dejar de mirarla. Noté el suspiro de Bella qué también lloraba.- Jake, no recuerda a nadie…- me enfurecí- ¿Cómo no va a recordarme a mí? A su…- Eric me cogió y me apartó de los demás.- ¿Quieres que sepa que eres su novio?- me extrañé ante tal pregunta tonta.- ¿Obligándola a estar contigo a pesar de que no recuerde que te quiere?- Dilaté las pupilas. Mi corazón se encogió. Ya no me amaba. Ya ni siquiera recordaba quien era…- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Eric suspiró.- ¿No crees que sería mejor conquistarla de nuevo? ¡Quién sabe si nunca vuelva a recordar…!- empecé a temblar, pero no de furia. La había perdido. Y de la peor manera. El último recuerdo era nuestra discusión. Caí en el suelo llevándome las manos a la cara. Las lagrimas corrían por mi mejilla. Era un auténtico idiota. Noté la mano dulce de Bella en mi hombro.- Jake, todo saldrá bien…- Nada saldría bien. ¿Y si Eric tenía razón?¿Y si Alex no recobraba la memoria nunca? ¿Y si no lograba que me volviera a querer? Acababa de morir al darme cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba. **_

_**ANDREW P.O.V:**_

_**Félix mantenía la socarronería de siempre, pobre imbécil no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba —mantente lejos de Alec y jane— susurré a Tanya que asintió consciente de lo perjudicada que saldría en lucha contra ellos, a nuestro alrededor la guardia de los Volturis aumento, no eran 10 inexpertos neófitos, Jane y Alec habían traído una de las guardias mas grandes que había visto, Tanya se ocupo sola de parte del ejercito yo debía concentrarme no podía sacar a colación lo infinito de mi poder tan pronto eso acabaría muy rápido con la diversión…y con migo, Tanya era una excelente guerrera eso me daba un respiro y podía pensar en como demonios aniquilar a los demás; no permitiría que rastrearan a Bella y Alex, si las llegaban a tocar, si descubrían a el bebé en camino…no, esa no era una opción ya le había fallado a Amanda no les fallaría a ella dos, sin dificultad habíamos diezmado a la guardia de los Volturis ahora frente a nosotros se encontraban Félix y Dimitri, Jane solo miraba aburrida mientras Alec estaba esperando que desplegara mi poder, el pobre crio pensaba que nadie sabia cual era su don, si tan solo supiera que sus dones parecían ridículos frente a los míos, cuando desperté a mi nueva mida hacia ya varios siglos, no me creí la fuerza que crecía en mi ser y luego de matar a la desgraciada que nos maldijo descubrí que la ira alimentaba un gran monstruo en mi que cuando emergía era letal, solo que ahora y tras doblegarlo por mas de un siglo estaba seguro de poder acabarlos no sin antes morir yo también, pero era la única opción ahora a diferencia de años atrás mi vida tenia un sentido, había descubierto algo impensable..la camaradería, ya no estaba solo con Steve, ahora mi hermano tenia a Clarise su mayor motivo para seguir, yo no odia a Edward solo entendía que era un emo con problemas de múltiple personalidad y Bella era su dopamina, Alex y Bella sacaron a colación la humanidad que aun me quedaba y que en su tiempo Amanda se ocupo de mantener, el bebe de Bella me había devuelto el optimismo y Tanya a mi lado había resucitado mi corazón, hoy morirá, pero moriría feliz habiendo conocido una saludable dosis de felicidad, pero por el amor que tenia hacia Tanya no debía permitir que ella viera lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.**_

_**Dimitri y Félix se acercaron a nosotros rodeándonos mientras Jane miraba ceñuda a Tanya ahora pensaba intervenir y yo debía evitarlo a como diera lugar**_

—_**Tanya, debes irte, por favor confía en mi, es lo mejor— le dije suplicando**_

—_**Andrew, estamos juntos, se lo que pretendes y no lo permitiré si deseas morir tendrás que llevarme con tigo, ya se lo que es estar lejos de ti y jamás volveré a pasar por lo mismo— apunto Tanya**_

—_**Te Amo, te amo como jamás podría amar a nadie mas, perdóname por favor— le dije mientras la besaba y así doblegaba su voluntad dejándola como un ente sin pensamiento de fácil manipulación**_

—_**Ve a casa y protege a Steve, recuerda siempre que te Amo— ella desvalida ante mi poder se dio la vuelta y corrió como nunca, Félix trato de seguirla pero se congelaría el infierno antes que lo permitiera, levanté la mano y al mejor estilo Dragon Ball lo arroje contra los arboles.**_

—_**Sabes que no ganaras Andrew— dijo aburrido Alec**_

—_**Sabes que para dentro de un rato estarás muerto— le respondí yo, antes de que Dimitri pudiera acercárseme, un borrón de cabellos cobrizos apareció; gire la vista para ver a Edward, Steve y Eric a mi lado**_

—_**Pensabas divertirte solo hermanito— dijo Steve mientras cargaba contra Alec, demonios por que no se quedaban fuera de esto**_

—_**Por que Diablos no se van, deben proteger a Bella, Alex y los demás, por una jodida vez podrían confiar en mi— grite exasperado**_

—_**Andrew, esto suena estúpido pero ahora eres mi hermano también y yo no permito los suicidios— dijo exasperado Edward, sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa pero me dieron mas motivos para dejarlos fuera de esto, antes de que pudieran salir heridos levante un escudo en torno a los tres y expulse a la bestia sin control, mis ojos cambiaron a el intenso rojo, todo mi cuerpo se tenso y ya solo tenia sed de sangre, el hilo que me separaba de la locura era sumamente delgado, pero aun podía diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos, fui consiente de Steve, Eric y Edward forcejeando por liberarse, pero jamás podrían centre mi atención en un perplejo Félix, con premeditada lentitud me acerque a él su temor era evidente y yo me alimentaba morbosamente de esa sensación trato de correr, pero sorpresa! Mi mente lo tenia paralizado, lo levante con mi mano izquierda al tiempo que jane trataba de inmovilizarme **_

—_**Pequeña bruja tus insignificantes poderes con migo no funcionan—le dije mientras la miraba y apretaba la garganta de Félix, volví a dirigir mi atención a el pobre vampiro en mis manos**_

—_**seria tan fácil matarte, pero si lo hiciera así de fácil no seria divertido, seria mucho mejor bañarme en tu sangre desgárrate parte por parte mientras gritas, pero temo que no seria educado hacer esperar a los demás— dije con pesar y sin mas con mi mano derecha arranque de tajo su cabeza, lo desmembré a velocidad extraordinaria y ante la vista los demás le prendí fuego, mientras lo hacia elaboraba una lista de prioridad a quien debía matar ahora? , cuando gire hacia Dimitri vi con horror como me había olvidado de Alec que ahora tenia prisionera a Tanya, con una maldición me precipite hacia el solo para ver como amenaza la vida de lo único realmente importante para mi, la voz molesta en mi interior se activo con mi frase característica "sentir es de tontos" y una mierda si tenia razón, justo ahora yo era un imbécil, baje las manos rendido, Alec relajo su postura y yo fui consiente de que esperaba que lo atacara para Jane matarme por la espalda con la única arma capaz de matar a un inmortal, la espada de cronos estaba en su mano oculta bajo la gran capa, no tenia opción así que libere a mis "amigos" mientras atacaba a Alec que por simple inercia soltó a Tanya y ahí pasaron 3 cosas a la vez, mi mano atravesó de lado a lado el pecho de Alec, la espada se enterró justo entre mis omoplatos y Tanya salió de trance y se lanzo contra Jane, sentí como el eco de la muerte definitiva llegaba a mi pero antes extermine a Alec, con una sonrisa en los labios caí agonizante con la cabeza del pequeño bastardo en mi mano, sonrisa que se borro a el observar a Tanya yaciendo en el piso con una herida similar a la mía, Dimitri y Jane desaparecieron de mi visión yo solo trataba de arrastrarme hacia mi vida, mi amor, hacia Tanya**_

—_**Te dije que estábamos juntos, vivíamos juntos, moríamos juntos— susurro cancinamente —yo también te Amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare—fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que el fantasma de la muerte me la arrebatara, ya no había motivo para luchar, me concentre en seguir vivo solo lo justo para utilizar el único don que creí innecesario, Edward, Eric y Steve me observaban preocupados, como pude los llame mas cerca a el tiempo que tomaba sus manos y les entregaba el resto de poder que aun había en mi ser**_

—_**Protéjanlas— susurre y me entregue a la muerte aferrando la mano de Tanya antes de que se hiciera cenizas y consiente de que el tormento eterno me esperaba**_


	15. En mis Sueños te Recuerdo

_**EN MIS SUEÑOS TE RECUERDO**_

_**ERIC P.O.V:**_

_**Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Para mi sorpresa los Vulturis se retiraban. No entendía nada. Su cara era de terror. Alex yacía destripado en el suelo pero no quemado. Por lo que sus trozos se iban juntando con lentitud. Jane los protegía impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de quemar sus restos. Aún así los Vuluris seguían retirándose con miedo y asombro en su cara. De pronto lo entendí la manada Quileute se encontraba justo detrás nuestro gruñendo. Me transformé de nuevo. Ya habían visto mi forma y la de Jacob por lo que no tenía sentido seguir escondiendo nuestra existencia. Alec se había recompuesto. Nos miraba con rabia, aun que al contemplar el lugar donde el cuerpo de Andrew había quedado inmóvil, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Gruñí. Noté la rabia y la tristeza de Jacob. La verdad nunca había presenciado en mi propio ser tanto dolor. Estaba furioso. Jane se puso en posición de ataque. Alec negó con la cabeza a la vez qué sonreía. Edward puso los ojos como platos.- No lo permitiremos.- dijo este. Alex sonrió y de pronto desaparecieron. Jacob emitió un aullido ante el suceso. Corrimos hacía mi casa. Por suerte todo estaba en orden. La familia Cullen se encontraba allí. Alice miró a Edward con total complicidad. ¿Qué sabían ellos que no supiéramos nosotros? Me di cuenta como Steve se dirigía destrozado a mi hermana. Seguramente si pudiera lograr que de sus ojos brotaran lágrimas en este momento más de una correría por su mejilla. Acababa de perder a un hermano. Clarise lo abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla y le aseguraba que todo se arreglaría. Pero… ¿Cómo arreglar la muerte de un hermano, de un ser querido? Sentí un vacio en mi interior. Casi perdía a Clarise en su transformación, y Joni y Alex estaban en continuo peligro por sus dones. ¡Alex!... ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando recuperara toda la memoria? ¿Cómo decirle lo de Andrew? Ese día probablemente llegaría… ¿Soportaría verla llorar de nuevo? **_

_**JACOB P.O.V: **_

_**Hacía semanas de lo ocurrido. Hacía semanas que ni siquiera lograba conciliar el sueño. No la podía besar, abrazar, recordarle que a cada segundo pensaba en ella, y lo más importante, no podía pedirle perdón por mi estupidez. Iba de vez en cuando a casa de Eric para verla, ya que Eric tubo la consideración de decirle que yo era su mejor amigo, aun que fuera mentira. Pero no era lo mismo. Alex quedaba continuamente con los de su clase y Joni. Hoy Sam y los demás decidimos ir a practicar salto de acantilado. Al llegar oímos risas que provenían de la playa. Embry miró a ver de quien se trataba.-¡Eh, Eric!, ¿aquella que corre en dirección contraria al mar no es Alex? – Eric y yo nos acercamos rápidamente. Efectivamente Alex corría entre risas. Des de que Matt le dijo que eran amigos siempre estaban juntos. Odiaba a ese rubiales.- ¡No huyas cobarde!- Vi como ese estúpido cantante de aeropuerto la perseguía. Noté otro gruñido proveniente de Paul. Ella preciosa como siempre reía.- Y..¿Qué pasa si no paro?- ese idiota se abalanzó sobre ella- Fácil. ¡Te atraparé!- Joni los miraba sonriente.- Eh, hermanita … ¿Cómo te has dejado atrapar eh? Muy mal Alex…- Alex reía.- ¡Callate Joni!- dijo esta.- No Matt, no, no, no, ni se te ocurra.- Matt la alzó fácilmente. Entonces recordé cuando yo solía alzarla para llevarla a su habitación. Era un peso de pluma. Envidiaba profundamente a Matt. ¿Cuándo podría volver a besarla, a tenerla en mis brazos?- NOOOO. MAAATT- vi como Alex desaparecía en el agua mientras Matt le hacía una aguadilla. De pronto Matt se puso palido. Vi como Alex salía corriendo con algo en las manos. Los demás chicos se reían.- ¿Ahora que eh?- Sin duda sin memoria o no seguía siendo la misma traviesa de siempre. Reí al darme cuenta de lo que llevaba en sus manos.-No tiene remedio.- Dijo Eric. Me encogí de hombros.- La echo de menos…- dije en voz alta. Eric me dio una palmadita en la espalda- Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien.- Me aseguro.- Oh, vaya… pobre Matt no quiere que veamos su pajarito…- reía Alex. Vi como Matt arrugaba el morro.- Alex, devuélvemelo. – Alex hacía gesto pensativo. Savia cual sería su reacción.- mmm… déjame pensar… No- y corrió hacia un árbol donde depositó la prenda.- Te odio…- dijo Matt. Ella le guiñó un ojo.- Yo también te quiero.- Chocó los cinco con su hermano y los demás rieron. Se sentó al lado de Lisa. Últimamente eran inseparables. Matt se puso rojo tomate al darse cuenta que debería salir. Alex rió, se levantó y fue a por el bañador. Se lo tiró y este se lo puso. Salió y empezó a perseguirla de nuevo. Vi como tomaban el camino que llegaba al acantilado donde estábamos nosotros. Eric reía a carcajadas. – Eso me lo hizo una vez a mí de pequeña. Reí al imaginarla corriendo detrás de Eric. Visualicé como su pelo moreno, castaño se acercaba a nosotros. Ver su cuerpo de cerca me despertaba los instintos que creía no poder retener por mucho tiempo. Alex se colocó detrás de Eric y sacó la lengua a Matt, este arrugó el morro. Para mi sorpresa Eric se apartó. Alex lo miró mal y Matt rió.- ¿A eso le llamas proteger a tu hermana preciosa y sexy?- reí con sus palabras. Me miró al oírme. Seguramente no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Se puso colorada y dibuje una sonrisa el percatarme de ello. Matt aprovechó su distracción para agarrarla y hacerle cosquillas. Gruñí, y como no, no fui el único, Paul gruñía a mi lado. Alex logró librarse. Para mi asombro agarró mi mano y hizo que corriéramos hacía el acantilado. De pronto me encontraba saltando. Noté el agua. Alex se subió a mis hombros. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. La tenía abrazada a mi cuerpo. Podía notar su respiración acelerada junto a la mía. Estaba feliz. Hasta que me di cuenta que no podía tocar sus hermosos labios. Ella rió. -¿No ha estado mal, no?- Reí.- No nada mal. Pero, eres muy impulsiva.- seguía teniéndola abrazada a mí. Ella se encogió de hombros. Volvimos a mirarnos con nuestras narices muy juntas. Eso me recordó a cuando yo era un estúpido que no quería aceptar cuanto la amaba. Ella se mordió el labio. Yo tragué saliva. ¿Podría aguantar mucho más sin ese dulce tacto de su boca?**_

_**La sentí tan cerca de mí. No podía aguantar más. Rocé delicadamente mis labios con los suyos. Vi como se estremecía. Cerró los ojos. Ya casi eran míos, ya casi podía saborearlos.- ¡Alex, sal de ahí te dará una hipotermia o mejor dijo… te prenderas en llamas!- La voz del estúpido de Matt resonó en mi cabeza. Nos sobresaltamos y por culpa de ese estúpido desgraciado no pude apoderarme una vez más de los labios de Alex. Gruñí. Alex miró hacia arriba el acantilado. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo. Su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la mía. Tragó saliva y se estremeció al darse cuenta que aún estaba en mis brazos. Noté como su corazón latía con fuerza. Se soltó de mis brazos roja como un tomate. Me hacía gracia esa reacción viniendo de ella, la extrovertida no tengo miedo a nada de Alex. – Perdona…- dijo tímida. Reí. – Alex, sal de agua…¡Qué sea la última vez que haces tal cosa! Ya sabes que no estás del todo recuperada.- El gruñido de Eric hizo que volviera a recordar que Alex ya no sentía lo mismo por mí, es más ni tan solo sabía qué había significado yo en su vida. Alex puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.- Si Eric, lo que tú digas …- Reí.- Tranquilo Eric, ha sido culpa mía…- dije mirando hacia arriba. – No es verdad, fui yo quien…- se estremeció- quien te cogió … - Le quiñé un ojo.- Así seguro que no te riñe- le dije al oído- su rojo aumentaba por momentos. Recordé lo dulce que podía llegar a ser Alex. La echaba tanto de menos…- Tranquilo, soy un poco masoca…- Dijo divertida. Era cierto si no, si no ¿por qué yo era su novio?. Me entristecía l recordar que ya no era así…-Bueno que, ¿Sales ya?- Eric volvió a insistir. Alex suspiró de nuevo. – Que ya voy, pesado- Alex se dirigió a la orilla. Recordaba cada momento con ella. La vez que se rompió la pierna y yo me comporté como un imbécil… ¿algún día lo recordaría?**_

_**MATT P.O.V:**_

_**Corrí hasta la orilla. Alex salió y me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Estás loca? ¿Y tu cabeza qué?- Dijo lisa. Alex se la tocó.- En su sitio ¿no?- Lisa puso los ojos en blanco. Miré hacia el agua donde Jacob me fulminaba con la mirada. Sin duda había interrumpido algo. Le sonreí con maldad.- ¿Alex, en qué estabas pensando?- Alex rió.- En escaparme de ti.- La miré con cara de incredulidad.- ¿Y por eso saltaste con Jacob Black?- Abrió los ojos como platos. – Esto… Bueno… ¡Anda! Que tarde es ¿no?- Lisa empezó a reír. Yo no le veía la gracia. Vi como la banda de Sam se acercaba. Mis amigos los observaron con asombro. La volví a mirar- Alex, a mi no me engañas, a ver, confiesa de una vez. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, eh?- Alex no me prestaba ninguna atención. Miré hacia donde ella tenía la mirada fija. Jacob acababa de salir del agua mojado. A Alex se le salían los ojos. Me enfurecí. – No tiene remedio- Dijo Joni. Jacob le sonrió pero para mi sorpresa se dirigió hacia Sam. Alex lo siguió con la mirada. Lisa rió a carcajadas. Seguí sin encontrarle la gracia.- ¿De qué te ríes tanto, Lisa?- ella me miró.- Yo… de nada …- Miró al cielo. Alex la fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Cállate Lisa!- Sentí otra risa. Embry Call se reía de la reacción de mi mejor amiga.- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- Dijo Alex furiosa. Embry no paraba de reír y Eric solo negaba con la cabeza.- Bueno, ya dejad a la pulga, digo a Alex en paz- dijo Jacob entre risas. Miré a Alex, estaba en estado de sock. Apretó fuertemente los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a chillar. Eso le pasaba siempre que intentaba recordar alguna cosa. Joni y yo corrimos a su lado.- ¿Alex, estás bien?- dijo su hermano. De pronto unas manos musculosas la agarraron y auparon acurrucándola en el pecho. Los gritos cesaron. El foco rojo de escenario, Alex lo miró sorprendida. Jacob Black cada vez me caía peor.- Tranquila Alex, ¿estás bien?- Alex lo miraba como hipnotizada. De pronto dijo algo que nos sorprendió.- Marcus … no…- Marcus era su padre. Eric corrió a su lado.- Alex, ¿Has recordado algo con lo referente a papá?- Ella lo miró asustada.- Esto… no, no… no he recordado nada, lo siento. Lisa se colocó al lado de Joni.- ¿Está bien?- Joni sonrió.- Solo hay una forma de saberlo.- dijo travieso. Mi amigo daba miedo con esa expresión.- ¡MIRA! Alex, estás en brazos de Jacob- rió a carcajadas. Seguía sin encontrarle la gracia. Alex dio un salto increíble y empezó a perseguir a su hermano. Parecía una luz de discoteca roja.- ¡Ven aquí imbécil!- Jacob miró a Embry- Acuérdame de matar a Joni- Embry también rió a carcajadas. Jacob gruñó.- Ya me gustaría ver cuánto te ríes si te pasara a ti- Embry seguía riendo. Sabía que Alex seguía sintiendo alguna cosa por Jacob Black y eso me reconcomía el cerebro. Vi como Alex le tiraba piedras a Joni.- ¿qué haces loca?- Alex gruñía- ¡Con un poco de suerte le doy y se vuelve listo!- Fui corriendo para parar esa masacre.- Alex cálmate.- ella me miró con furia.- No es para ponerse así ¿no?- suspiró.- ¿A caso sientes algo por Jacob Black?- dije en un susurro. Sabía la respuesta, pero aun así… Alex dilató las pupilas, me agarró de la mano y nos alejamos de los demás. Se sentó y yo seguí su gesto. Suspiró. – Dime, ¿Sientes algo por él?- dije con tristeza. Alex miró al suelo.- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros.- La verdad me siento extraña cuando lo tengo cerca. Siento como si lo necesitará.- tragué saliva al escuchar sus palabras.- Pero…¿es tan solo el amigo de Eric , no?- me miró. Quería decirle la verdad pero Eric me dijo que no era buena idea decirle ese pequeño detalle. ¿Pero a quien vas a engañar Matt? No se lo dices porque te conviene que no lo sepa. Eres un ser ruin. Dijo una voz en mi interior. – ¿Sabes?- dijo Alex ahuyentándome de esos pensamientos.- En el agua casi … casi me besa.- Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Me levanté furioso.- ¡No me parece bien!- Alex me miró extrañada.- Alex tú no te das cuenta nunca de nada ¿no?- Me miró sorprendida.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- suspiré.- Alex, yo…- Joni tiró una pelota cerca nuestro.- ¡Eh, Alex! ¡Nos vamos!- Alex asintió.- Matt, luego hablamos, ¿vale?- Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.- si, luego hablamos.- dije con tristeza.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Llegamos a casa de Eric. La verdad me sentía muy confusa. Esas visiones borrosas del pasado que no recordaba eran tan irreales. No podía nombrar lo que veía o acabaría en un manicomio. Matt estaba extraño. Pero aún así yo no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob, no sabía el porque pero cada sonrisa suya se apoderaba de mí. "La Banda de Sam" al menos era así como los nombraban Matt y los demás, estaba en casa. Me estiré de golpe en el sofá. Jacob me miraba desde la cocina. ¿Se preguntaría por qué le seguí, el beso? O al menos lo qué casi fue un beso… Cogí un cojín y me lo llevé a la cara. Noté un peso encima de mí. – Alex… guapaaaaa- Joni estaba encima de mí.- Vamos a hacer bebes- le di una patada mientras oía la risa de los demás. Mi hermano era un poco idiota. No recordaba si siempre había sido así pero por el momento era lo que me había demostrado. Me quité el cojín de la cara y fulminé con la mirada a Jacob, el cual se sorprendió. Lo señalé amenazante.- Tú…- todos le miraron instintivamente.- No vuelvas a llamarme pulga. ¡Gigante Verde!- Todos se rieron incuso él. No soportaba que se metieran con mi altura.- Y si no paro de llamarte así que me harás ¿eh?- Gruñí.- Te mataré- le dije muy seriamente. Él se acercó y mi posición amenazante se murió de golpe. – ¿Y si te mato yo antes?-quería hacerme cosquillas. No las soportaba. Salté del sofá y corrí a las escaleras.- No creo que me atrapes.- le saqué la lengua. Un gruñido llamó mi atención. Era aquel chico, Paul creo que se llamaba. La cabeza empezó a dolerme de nuevo. Esta vez con menos frecuencia. Casi me desmayé. Jacob me cogió. Me volví a sonrojar.- Será mejor que duermas un poco.- Asentí con la cabeza. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me estiré en la cama. En estas semanas des de mi pérdida de memoria la cantidad de información sobre mi familia, los Cullen y los amigos de mi hermano junto con los míos hacía que la cabeza me doliera a menudo. Los ojos empezaban a pesar. Un negro se apoderó de mí. De pronto una voz. Era preciosa.- ¿Quién eres pregunté?- todo seguía negro hasta que visualicé una sombra.- No tengas miedo. Ya estoy aquí. Yo te ayudaré.- Empecé a ver un rostro, un rostro vagamente familiar.- No tengas miedo de lo que ves. Es real. No estás loca.- Caían lágrimas por mi mejilla, no entendía el por qué. Alargué la mano para tocar su rostro. Al tocar mi palma en su mejilla cerró los ojos. Los abrió y me miró.- Te prometí que siempre te protegería. De alguna manera, yo siempre seré tu hermano. No llores pequeña.- ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor al tenerlo cerca? ¿Quién era ese hombre?- Por hoy ya está bien de dormir. Despierta.- ¡ANDREW!- dije al despertarme de golpe. Me encontraba sudando y repitiendo ese nombre una y otra vez. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Eric corrió a mi lado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Lo miré asustada- ¿Quién es Andrew?- noté como las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. Eric simplemente me abrazó.**_

_**Era el hermano de Steve- Dijo Eric mientras me abrazaba.- ¿Era?- entonces seguramente estaba muerto… Por alguna extraña razón seguí llorando con más fuerza. En la puerta apareció Joni que me miró.-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Eric negó con la cabeza y le hizo una señal para que se fuera. Jacob entró y miró a Eric.- ¿Ha recordado algo?- dijo con un rayo de luz en sus ojos. Eric lo miró con tristeza. – Se me ha aparecido en sueños- le dije a Jacob.-¿Quién?- Eric lo miró.- Andrew…- Jacob emitió un gruñido. Me extrañé. – Alex, debes de volver a dormirte, mañana tienes instituto.- fulminé a mi hermano con la mirada.- No voy a dormir más.- Eric me dio un beso en la frente y junto con Jacob cerraron la puerta. Estaba harta de que me trataran como a una niña. Estaba amnésica no idiota. Salté de la cama y me coloqué las converse. En el sueño había visualizado un lago y un hermoso bosque, debía encontrarlo. Abrí la ventana con cuidado. Miré abajo, era muy alto, pero algo me decía que podía saltarlo. Llegué al árbol más cercano sin caerme. Salté hacia el suelo y corrí para que cuando se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia ya no pudieran alcanzarme. Quería recordar, esos recuerdos borrosos tenían que empezar a cobrar sentido. A lo lejos sentí un grito de maldición por parte de Eric. No me importaba. La voz del sueño me guiaba por aquel bosque y por fin lo vi. Aquel lago. ¿Qué significaría para mí? Había una barca en la orilla. Me acerqué con cuidado. La examiné y acto seguido me metí dentro. Me adentré en el lago. Sentí las pisadas de alguien por lo que miré hacía donde provenía el ruido. - ¡Está aquí!- ese chico Paul me había encontrado. ¡Paul! Algo en mi interior dio un vuelco. La cabeza empezó a dolerme y como siempre empecé a chillar, Paul nadó hasta la barca con rapidez. Y subió de un salto para quedar a mi lado. Entonces imágenes totalmente claras pasaron por mi mente. El lago, la barca, yo subida en el borde, Paul y yo en el agua y …- ¡Un beso!- dije en voz alta. Paul dilató las pupilas y sonrió.- ¿Recuerdas el beso?- El corazón me iba a mil. Claro que lo recordaba… ¿Entonces, Paul era mi novio? Si era así el pobre debió de sufrir mucho con mi pérdida de memoria. ¿Pero, por qué no me lo había dicho? Noté su abrazo. Los demás seguían en la orilla.- Te he echado tanto de menos, Alex.- Tragué saliva al ver a Jacob en la orilla. Me separé rápidamente de Paul y solo lo sonreí. Al fin y al cabo era mi novio… o al menos antes de perder la memoria era así. Mi mirada en cambio solo miraba a Jacob. Estaba en la orilla como en estado de shock al verme abrazada a Paul. – ¿Paul, podemos ir a la orilla?- Paul sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Miré al suelo de la barca. Todo esto era realmente raro, no podía decirle a Paul que no podía dejar de pensar en otra persona, seguramente ya había sufrido bastante.**_

_**PAUL P.O.V:**_

_**Por fin, por fin Alex sería mía. Ella creía que éramos algo más, era mi oportunidad de oro. Llegamos a la orilla y sonreí con maldad ha Jacob. Alex lo miró con tristeza y él tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Creo que acababa de entender lo que ocurría. Se dispuso a hablar pero Eric lo impidió. El hermano protector quería que Alex recuperara los recuerdos de Jacob por si misma, no quería que se viera obligada a amarlo. Sin lugar a dudas la lotería me había tocado. La persona a la que más amaba sobre la tierra creía que yo era su novio. Por fin la suerte me sonreía. Alex me miró.- Creo que debemos volver a casa.- dijo aún con cara confusa. No pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. Entrelacé su mano con la mía pero ella la quitó. Después me miró con una expresión de culpabilidad y la volvió a entrelazar. Jacob y Eric emitieron un gruñido y Joni me miraba con sumo odio. Jacob empezó a temblar y yo le sonreí. Alex ahora era mía. Para mi sorpresa Alex se volvió a soltar y se dirigió hacía Jacob.- ¿Estás bien?- ¿qué pasaba? ¿Hasta amnésica lo amaba? Se sintió observada por mí. Miró a Jacob y agachó la mirada y volvió a mi lado. Jacob temblaba con más fuerza y se fue corriendo. Alex emitió un grito sordo al verlo irse de esa manera. La abracé.- Tranquila, él está bien.- Paul, ¿podemos hablar?- Eric me miraba con odio.- Lo siento pero debo volver a casa. Miré a Sam que me negaba con la cabeza. Quería a Alex y nada ni nadie iba a impedirme poseerla. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**No, eso no estaba bien. No me sentía cómoda con Paul, sentía como si estuviera traicionando a alguien. No prestaba atención a mi alrededor, tan solo miraba en dirección dónde Jacob se había ido. Necesitaba hablar con él, saber que le pasaba… y quizá, sentirlo cerca. Llegamos a casa y Paul intentó besarme como despedida. Desvié la cara para lograr que el beso fuera en le mejilla y le sonreí. Los demás junto con él se fueron. Eric me miró.- Alex, no te creas todo lo que veas …- me asusté, ¿sabía lo que veía en esas sombras?- claro, claro, tranquilo Eric, no estoy loca…- Eric rió.- A veces lo dudo. Subí a mi habitación. Me dirigí a la ventana. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Algo llamo mi atención. El árbol se movía. Me asusté y cerré la ventana. La volví a abrir al darme cuenta que era Jacob el que estaba subido al árbol. - ¡Jake!- él tenía cara furiosa. Saltó al interior de mi habitación y noté sus labios en los míos en décimas de segundo. Tenía mi cara agarrada se. Separó de mi y juntó su frente con la mía. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No entendía nada. Jacob cayó al suelo. -¡Jake!- me agaché- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?- Él me miró a los ojos.- Ya no puedo más Alex. Ya no puedo más …- Me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo.- No, no llores…- le supliqué el sollozaba y reía a la vez. – Dime que no te he perdido…- Dilaté las pupilas de par en par. – Aun que sea mentira, necesito oírlo, necesito que me digas que no te he perdido.- Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos. Noté como me aprisionaba cada vez más a él.- Alex, por favor dilo aun que no sea verdad…- Sollocé.- No me has perdido Jacob, jamás me perderás.- Las palabras salieron como si nada. ¡Alex, Paul! Dijo una voz en mi interior, pero en esos momentos, nada importaba, absolutamente nada, solo la persona que tenía en mis brazos y nadie más. Jacob volvió a agarrar mi cara y a chocar nuestras frentes. Me besó en la frente. Cerré los ojos para saborear con más intensidad su calidez y al abrirlos ya no estaba. Se había ido y yo me sentía fatal. Paul era mi novio y en cambio amaba perdidamente a Jacob Black.**_

_**Des de esa noche en el instituto evitaba a toda costa a Paul y a los demás, estar cerca de él me hacía sentir que no estaba bien lo que hacía. **_

_**Llegó la hora del patio. Matt y los demás fuimos a la cafetería. Comentaban el examen de matemáticas. La puerta se abrió y todo el mundo quedó en silencio. La banda de Sam acababa de entrar por la puerta. Paul se dirigía hacia a mí. Deseé que la tierra se me tragase. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo está la chica más guapa del instituto?- era muy cursi, no me gustaba. Sonreí.- La barbie de la otra mesa está bien, o eso creo.- Todos rieron. Paul me hizo una burla y no pude evitar reírme.- Quería preguntarte una cosa … - miedo me daba.- Vendrás con migo al baile de navidad, ¿verdad?- dilaté las pupilas. No quería ir con él, pero era mi novio, ¿no? Por lo que él era con quien debía ir.- Si, claro…- dije no muy confundida. Matt lo fulminaba con la mirada. Nunca le había gustado Paul, me repetía una y otra vez que no le creyera, al igual que mis hermanos y mi hermana. Pero ¿cómo no creerlo si lo vi con mis propios ojos? **_

_**En el patio nos entretuvimos. Llegábamos tarde a clase. Mientras corría vi como Jacob daba una patada a la taquilla destrozándola por completo. Abrí los ojos como platos y frené.- Alex, vamos, llegamos tarde.- dijo Lisa.- Id vosotros ya os alcanzo…- me dirigí hacia Jacob.- ¿Estás bien?- Él me miró con tristeza.- ¿Vas a ir al baile con ese idiota?- suspire y me encogí de hombros.- ¿Es lo normal no?- Jacob soltó una sarta de blasfemias mientras seguía dando patadas a la taquilla. ¡Tenía una fuerza increíble!.- No, No es lo normal… Ese inestable me las va a pagar, si no fuera porque Sam…- me miró me agarró por los hombros.- Alex, por favor, no vayas con él…- Nos miramos a los ojos durante un rato, no sabía que responderle.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- La voz de Paul me obligo a separarme de Jacob.- ¿Qué haces con Jacob, Alex?- Lo miré. Las palabras no salían. Ambos gruñían. Tenía un mal presentimiento.**_

_**Jacob empezó a temblar y Paul también. Algo dentro de mí decía que podía calmarlos, pero no sabía cómo. De pronto sentí unos pasos acercarse a toda velocidad.- Alex, ¡Canta!- Era Joni que gritaba. ¿Cómo que cantara? No era momento para cantar.- ¡Qué Cantes, Joder!- No entendía una mierda pero lo hice caso empecé a tararear la primera canción que se me pasó por la mente. Paul y Jacob me miraron y dejaron de temblar. La cabeza empezó a dolerme más que nunca caí al suelo del dolor y solo vi negro.**_

_**No tienes remedio monstruito.- Dijo esa voz familiar de mis sueños.- ¿Monstruito?- miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba delante de una cabaña situada en el centro de un bosque y allí estaba él. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer.- Vaya, si que te causo impresión, solo lloras cuando me ves…- dijo triste.- La verdad no sé el por qué…- Me hizo señal para sentarme a su lado, y yo obedecí.- Alex, me está prohibido decirte la verdad, pero no darte pistas, así que bueno, pongamos un ejemplo. ¿Te gustan los perros?- Puse cara extrañada pero asentí.- Bien pongamos que el perro es Jacob- rió al decirlo y nuevamente no entendía nada.- Y tienes un gato, Paul… Pero, eres alérgica a los gatos … - Seguía riendo y yo seguía igual de perdida.- Piensa en lo que te he dicho y no estaría de más que buscaras esta cabaña algún día… - de repente abrí los ojos y Joni estaba abanicándome con una libreta. Me encontraba en la enfermería. – Alex, ¿estás bien?- De pronto recordé algo. Era distinto era un bosque y muy cerca la casa de los Cullen. Me incliné de un salto pero caí de nuevo en la cama. Estaba mareada. - Alex no te muevas mucho- La voz de Paul llegó a mis tímpanos. Lo miré y fingí de nuevo marearme para no tener que soportar sus "cuidados".- Señoritos, será mejor que vayan a clase, ya les avisaré cuando este mejor.- dijo la enfermera.- Pero yo soy su hermano.- Noté como Joni se apartaba chillando algo parecido a "deja mi oreja, deja mi oreja" y me reí por mis adentros. Paul también se había ido. Aproveché la distracción de la enfermera y me dirigí a la ventana. – Gracias Joni- dije entre risas. Salté pero noté como perdía el equilibrio aún así caí sobre algo que no era precisamente el suelo.-¡Au!- me estremecí al darme cuenta que había caído sobre… sobre… - ¡Jacob! Vaya perdona …- Jacob me miró - ¿A.. Alex, estás bien?- Su frente se arrugó, parecía preocupado.- ¿no se supone que estabas en la enfermería?- puse los ojos en blanco.- Si bueno, me encuentro bastante mal como para seguir allí.- A él se le escapo una risa.- Esto… Alex… ya sé que yo soy más cómodo que la camilla pero … esto… - dilate las pupilas al darme cuenta que seguía encima suyo.- Vaya, perdona.- Me levanté de un salto. Jacob se levantó.- Solo te perdonaré si permites que te secuestre.- me sorprendí.- Te invito a un helado.- arrugué el morro.- pero invitas y pagas ¿no?- se rió.- No, yo solo invito.- me reí.- No, entonces no.- suspiro entre risas.- Está bien, pagaré yo…- dijo como si le supusiera un martirio.- Me estas pidiendo que haga campana … - Él rio a carcajadas.- Si lo prefieres puedes ir a clase …- negué con la cabeza.- Está bien entonces secuéstrame.- dije entre risas. Jacob hizo cara travieso. Me cogió y me colocó en su hombro como a un saco.-¡Bájame!- Jacob reía.- ¡Claro que no!, un secuestro tiene que tener alguna resistencia, ¿si no qué gracia tendría?**_

_**Llegamos a la heladería. – Lo quieres de limón ¿no?- me sorprendí.- ¿Cómo…?- Jake rió.- La que tiene amnesia eres tú, no yo.- le hice una burla.- Muy gracioso…ñeñeñe.-De pronto unas imágenes pasaron por mi mente. Yo estaba en esa misma barra con Edward Culle, y Jacob, Jacob estaba con mi prima bella en la mesa. De pronto me enfurecí.- ¿estabas liado con Bella?- dije sin pensar. Jacob se sorprendió.- De chocolate ¿no?- le dije enfurecida.- Jake seguía con los ojos fuera de la órbita.- ¿Cómo has sabido lo del helado?- lo fulminé con la mirada.- Era el que queráis ¿sí o no?- dije enfadada.- aun que si quieres llamo a Bella y os lo tomáis juntitos.- no entendía mi reacción… o quizá si la entendía pero no quería reconocerlo.- Y claro me llevo a Edward para que él no se dé cuenta …- No podía parar de decir cosas. Estaba realmente furiosa.- ¿a qué viene eso, has recordado algo?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Lo qué has oído he recordado … - arrugué el morro.- ¿Recuerdas cuando los 4 vinimos aquí?- dijo Jake ignorando mi enfado, más bien parecía esperanzado. Me tomó por los hombros.- Bueno, recuerdo a mí y a Edward en esta misma barra y tu hablando muy amigablemente con Bella…- ¿acaso había recordado algo importante?- ¿Nada más?- otra imagen vino a mí. Recordé la ropa interior que llevaba hoy.- ¡ME LA COMPRE AQUÍ!- Jake se sobresaltó. Le enseñé la marca del tirante de mi sujetador.- Jake se enrojeció, no sabía el porqué. Vi un rayo de diversión en sus ojos. Pero su expresión era algo esperanzado. ¿A caso pretendía que recordará algo en concreto? Jake suspiró.- Creo que no hará daño que te cuente el porqué estábamos aquí. Verás, Bella ocultaba algo. Ese día, tú estabas con Edward y yo con Bella, porque está ocultaba algo y Edward tenía la esperanza de qué me lo contara a mi.- Noté como Jacob casi escupía al pronunciar el nombre del novio de mi prima, como si de una mala palabra se tratará.- A mi Edward me cae bien…- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Si lo sé, créeme que lo sé, se te da bien querer sanguijuelas.- arrugué la frente.- ¿sangui… qué?- La cabeza empezó a dolerme de golpe. Empezaba a estar harta de ese dolor.-¿Señorita está bien?- dijo la dependienta. Jacob me cogió.- Alex, tranquila, no me hagas caso, digamos que Edward y yo… somos enemigos amistosos… algo raro…- Aún así la cabeza seguía doliendo. Intenté tranquilizarme.- Alex, anda vamos a la mesa.- asentí . Nos sentámos.- Verás, Bella, es una persona muy importante para mi, de hecho es mi mejor amiga, y ella está feliz con Edward, es lo indicado para ella.- lo observé la cabeza había dejado de doler. Habíamos venido aquí para averiguar algo de Bella… ¿qué era …? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.**_

_**BELLAP.O.V:**_

_**Cada día las molestias aumentaban y el embarazo era más complicado de ocultar, debía decírselo a Charlie, pero Edward insistía en casarnos primero, el y sus vieja costumbres sobre la honra inmaculada que se suponía debía tener, ese pensamiento trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de Andrew, una punzada de la más profunda culpa surco mi pecho, Andrew había muerto por protegerme a mí y a i Bebe, luego de una vida de martirio, cuando finalmente era medianamente feliz, por mi culpa había muerto de la formas más horrenda posible, solté un suspiro de dolor, el rencor contra mi misma crecía desbocado.—cariño,¿ estás bien?— la voz de Edward me saco de mi letargo—Si— mentí —solo un poco exhausta, ya sabes el embarazo y eso— dije mientras instintivamente podía las manos sobre mi vientre ahora duro—Segura que es solo eso— pregunto de nuevo nada seguro de mi respuesta, si había alguien a quien no le podía mentir era a él, como podría mentirle a él ser mas importante en mi vida, bueno el ser más importante luego de mi bebe, el hijo de Edward, un hijo que era la personificación del amo el hijo de Edward, un hijo que era la personificación de el amor inexorable que compartíamos—Si estoy segura, solo que estar embarazada no es tan fácil como cualquiera supondría— dije a modo broma y logre que Edward curvara sus labios en una sonrisa sincera al tiempo que acariciaba mi vientre—Te entiendo y créeme que me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarte, pero sinceramente me…desespera no saber qué hacer, estar impotente para ayudarte y para ayudar a el bebe, no sé que esperar, no sé si te hará daño, si el mismo está bien— Ahora la frustración oculta de Edward salía a relucir—Vale, la sensibilidad del embarazo te la he contagiado a ti, yo estoy bien, el bebe está bien la sangre de Alex es lo suficiente suerte como para los dos y ya sabes Carlisle está seguro que todo funciona bien— termine de hablar dándole un corto beso en los labios para luego acurrucarme en su pecho, ahora por extraño que pareciera, ya su tacto para mí no era frio era…agradable aun más que antes, sin duda a causa de los genes del bebe. Hablar de la sangre de Alex y la seguridad de Carlisle con respecto a mi salud me rememoro de nuevo a Andrew, un Andrew sabio que cada día me explicaba un poco más a qué atenerme, un Andrew que siempre me decía con sinceridad cuando para Edward verme enferma era insoportable y que palabras pronunciar para sosegar su culpa y preocupación, un Andrew que no merecía morir—Bella duérmete ya, te hará bien descansar amor— susurraba Edward a la par que besaba mi frente e inconscientemente acariciaba con calma mi estomago como si también deseara calmar a el bebe mostrándole su presencia y así en medio de su hipnótico roce me abandone a los sueños Sabia que era un sitio por que todo era nebuloso, no está en un sitio concreto solo la espesa niebla era tangible, me sentí sola y un estremecimiento de frio surco mi cuerpo, de repente frente a mí el paisaje cambio, ahora estaba en el jardín de los Cullen a la sombra del viejo roble, consternada mire a mi rededor, mis sueños eran raros siempre lo habían sido, pero jamás cambiaba de escenario d un momento a otro.—Solo es porque tu mente esta hiperactiva— dijo una voz conocida en mi oído, gire bruscamente para buscar su dueño y allí estaba, sentado en forma despreocupada como siempre, esto simplemente no era posible  
—Bella cierra la boca, juraría que tu mandíbula se ha desencajado— dijo en tono bromista mientras me cerraba el mismo la boca con su mano—An..Andrew!!!— conseguí vociferar, el solo sonrió aun mas y acarició mi mejilla—Es de locos verdad?— me dijo riendo, este era Andrew, pero un Andrew..feliz, casual y sumamente jovial, nada tenía sentido, sin duda el embarazo también me había enloquecido—No estás loca Bella, solo estas soñando y aquí eres tu quien manda, tienes miles de preguntas lo sé, solo recuerda que prometí defenderte a ti y Alex de todo y ahora cumplo mi palabra— yo tenía que hablar debía preguntarle cómo era posible peor antes de poder hacerlo el levanto sus manos para silenciarme.—Recuerdas que Steve y yo somos medio griegos?— solo asentí con la cabeza sin verle sentido a la pregunta, eso que tenía que ver con mi sueño?—Pues bien, al morir de forma definitiva; yo esperaba el tátaro, es decir un infierno de eterna condena, mis últimos pensamientos fueron en Alex, Tanya y tu, no deseaba que ninguna de las 3 sufriera; con respecto a Alex y a ti cedí mis "dones" a quienes podrían defenderlas pero Tanya, estaba muriendo a mi lado asique con toda la humanidad que me quedaba rogué a los dioses una nueva oportunidad para ella, al parecer escucharon mi suplica, ahora ella es..feliz, esta en su cielo cristiano, es realmente hermosa y un remanso de paz y yo en vez de ser castigado por Hades, se me ofreció…trabajo, ahora debo seguir mi cruzada protegerlas desde el único plano en que puedo serles tangible…sus sueños, así que no temas yo siempre estaré aquí y por favor no te culpes mas, mi muerte solo fue mi culpa yo me descuide, dejar a Tanya desprotegida fue mi error y pague por el, ahora solo concéntrate en cuidarte a ti y al Bebe, ayuda a el perro ese a recupera a Alex, ella es infeliz sin el— esto no lo podía creer, acaso de verdad seguiría viendo as Andrew, el a pesar de todo seguía velando por mi —Eres Feliz?— tuve que preguntar—lo seria mas con Tanya a mi lado, pero esto ..no está mal— dijo encogiéndose de hombros —Vale ya vas a despertar solo una cosa mas, procura hablarle mas del bebe a Edward de verdad su actitud "emo soy el culpable de el dolor de Bella" me deprime hasta a mi, seguro su hijo lo hará feliz y claro mi sobrino te agradecería que tomaras mas jugo de manzana— dijo guiñándome un ojo y dejándome de nuevo en el nebuloso lugar de antes, desperté sobresaltada Edward se tenso a mi lado y de inmediato comenzó a murmurar dulces palabras para calmarme—Bella, estas bien, te duele algo, que te ha pasado?— preguntaba Edward tratado de mantenerse en calma—Solo fue un sueño, un extraño y real sueño— dije asimilando que de verdad había hablado con Andrew y de verdad quise creer que el esteraría ahí para cuidarme, y que aunque fuera un poco el era feliz—Edward sabes, desde mañana tomare mas jugo de manzana, creo que le haría bien a el bebe— dije segura, el solo me miro como si hubiera perdido el juicio y asintió mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en su pecho.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**El helado con Jacob estuvo genial. Me estaba colocando el vestido para la fiesta de navidad, Paul llegaría en cualquier momento. No me hacía mucha ilusión y a mis hermanos tampoco. La puerta sonó. Sentí la voz de Paul. Suspiré. Bajé las escaleras. Paul me miró con la boca abierta. – Anda, vamos- le dije sin mucha ilusión. Intentó volverme a besar pero logré girar de nuevo la cara.**_

_**Al llegar a la fiesta vi a Matt que me saludaba. Me disculpé con Paul y me dirigí a él.- ¿Has venido con él al final?- suspiré.- si…- Matt se encogió de hombros. Volví a suspirar. – Tengo que ir a buscarlo. – Alcé la cabeza para verlo en la multitud. Vi como iba con Embry a tras de la cafetería. Me dirigí a donde ellos. – Paul, creo que ya basta, tienes que decirle la verdad, esto, no está bien…- Sentí a Embry. Me escondí en una esquina para poder escuchar.- Bah, yo la amo Embry, por fin puedo tenerla, no le hago daño a nadie…- me enfurecí.- Pero, no es tu novia, y jamás lo ha sido, y si le haces daño a alguien, sabes muy bien a quien…- Paul puso los ojos en blanco.- No voy a dejarla escapar, Alex es mía y punto!- me enfurecí. Ese meque trece se iba a enterar. Me dirigí a donde Matt , Joni y Lisa con cara furiosa.- ¿qué ocurre Alex?- miré a Lisa.- Un sabio amigo me dijo que tenía alergia a los gatos… pero ellos tienen alergia al agua… así que me tenéis que ayudar. – Les conté mi plan y el porqué lo hacía. Joni dijo que ya me había advertido. Preparamos mi plan con mucho cuidado de que nadie se percatase. Busqué a Paul de nuevo. - ¡Paul! ¿dónde te habías metido?- dije lo más sonriente posible. Paul me abrazó.- Perdona Embry me secuestró.- dijo entre risas. Ríe, ríe mientras puedas … dije en mi interior. La canción empezó a sonar. Vi a Jacob de lejos, pero eso no iba a evitar pensar que todos ellos se habían reído de mí y que las iban a pagar. Saqué a Paul a la pista.- Atención, Atención.- la gente me miró.- Quiero presentaros a mi novio.- empecé a bailar lo mas sexy que pude. Notaba como Paul se iba excitando.- Eh, de nuevo os lo quiero presentar. A mi EX NOVIO PAUL… le di la señal a Matt que reía junto a Joni y tiraron de la cuerda. El cubo lleno de salsa cayó encima de Paul. Se quedó perplejo. Unté mi dedo con un poco de salsa de su cara.- ¿Esta buena eh?- Paul gruñó. Le di una patada en las partes y me fui con mis amigos mientras los demás se reían de él. Vi como Eric llegaba a la fiesta. Yo lo había llamado, no quería continuar allí. Matt dijo de irse también. Así que nos ofrecimos a llevarlo. Embry me barró el paso. – Alex, yo…- lo fulminé con la mirada.- Pírate Embry…- dije enfadada y entré en el coche.**_

_**Llegamos a casa de Matt el cual nos invitó a pasar. Joni, Lisa, y Eric entraron detrás de mí y de Matt. Una chica bajaba con un cubo lleno de ropa por las escaleras.- Matt te he dicho mil veces que ordenes tu cuarto antes de ir …te…- se quedó mirando a Eric con sorpresa. Miré a mi hermano. Este estaba en estado de shock.- Os presento a Vero es mi hermana mayor…**_

_**Matt se quedó mirando a su hermana, luego miró a mi hermano y luego depositó la mirada fija en mí. Me encogí de hombros. Joni se reía y no sabía el porqué. Dio una palmadita a Eric- A todos nos llega hermano…- ¿a todos nos llega el qué? Me pregunté. Eric no paraba de mirar a Vero y esta no paraba de mirarlo a él. De pronto se le cayó el cubo de la ropa. Eric corrió a ayudarla.- ¡Oh vaya, soy una patosa!- Eric la miró.- No eres patosa, solamente has perdido el equilibrio.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Eres hermano de Alex?- me hizo gracia que ya supiera mi nombre, la verdad es que me pasaba horas en su casa.- Me llamo Eric.- ambos se volvieron aquedar en estado de shock mirándose fijamente. Miré a Matt.- será mejor que los dejemos solos …- dije riendo- si noto como que sobramos.- Joni me siguió el juego. Eric se giró fulminándonos con la mirada y vero estaba roja tomate. No pude evitar carcajearme de Eric. Joni tampoco pudo evitarlo y me siguió con la risa, Matt también explotó y a Lisa se la contagiamos. Eric nos maldecía.- ¿Os quedareis a cenar?- dijo "Vero luz laser de discoteca"- Eso es a lo que les iba a invitar…- dijo Matt entre risas. Vero lo miraba con odio.- ¿Tanta gracia te hace pues quizá yo también te tengo que poner en ridículo no crees?- Dijo mirándome a mí y seguidamente a su hermano. Matt tragó saliva.- Está bien ya paro de reír… perdona…- Eric le abrió la puerta del patio a Vero para ayudarle con la ropa. Miré a Matt con travesura.- ¿Qué escondes Matt?- dilate las pupilas y lo señalé.- ¡Te haces pipí en la cama!- arrugó el morro. Y empezó a perseguirme. Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Me tiró un cojín. – Eres muy graciosa, ¿sabes?- dijo en tono de burla.- Y tu muy fácil de picar.- dije entre risas.- De repente empezó a reírse como un poseso. Puse cara extrañada.- ¿Te has fijado en la cara de Paul?- Reí con ganas.- Si, estaba realmente … ¿Salado?- dije entre las risas.- Hablando de eso. Matt, ¿ Tu sabias que … Paul no era mi novio verdad?- Matt asintió con la cabeza.- Te lo intenté decir pero no me hacías caso. Siempre estabas… Ah pero es que yo lo vi eh, yo lo vi.- dijo burlándose de mí. Gruñí.- Es que yo lo vi.- Matt se rió por mi respuesta. Le tiré otro cojín. Por la puerta aparecieron Joni y Lisa.- ¿Os hemos dejado suficiente tiempo para hacer vuestras cositas?- Joni a veces era idiota… Lisa se sentó a mi lado.- Creo que los hemos interrumpido, Joni.- Joni chasqueó los dedos- Ai qué pena, yo que quiero ser tio…- Le tiré otro cojín.- Pues eso se lo dices a Eric que seguro que pronto nos concede ese deseo.- dije entre risas. Por desgracia esa risa se borró de golpe, Eric estaba en la puerta de la habitación.- Muy graciosa Alex…- Se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.- Ves hasta mira las confianzas que se toma en una casa ajena.- Dijo Joni.- Eric esta vez se abalanzó sobre él y con el puño le fregó la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no dejáis de meteros con migo, eh?- Me encogí de hombros.-Es divertido- Me miró amenazante.- Por cierto señorita tiro salsas a quien se meta con migo…- Ya me iba a tocar la bronca del siglo… De pronto levantó la mano para chocar los cinco.- ¡Bien echo renacuaja!- Le choqué los cinco, en ese instante recordé mi décimo cumpleaños. Eric me llamaba renacuaja siempre. Mamá estaba embarazada de Leo y Ben apenas tenía uno o dos años. – Me regalaste un taburete son … mamón…- dije gruñéndole. Él dilató las pupilas, Joni y él empezaron a reír como nunca.- es que por aquel entonces ya eras bajita …- cogí los cojines.- Matt, Perdona.- Empecé a tirarles todo lo que encontraba.- Bueno, bueno, sooo cabrita… voy a bajo a ayudar a tu hermana con la cena Matt.- Todos lo miramos con maldad.- Enséñale a lavar bien los platos eh…- dijo Matt divertido. Eric puso cara de burla y salió por la puerta. Estuvimos un rato jugando al sing star. Siempre ganaba yo- Esto está amañado- dijo Matt. Reí.- Si cantas mal no es mi culpa.- Dije riéndome.-Bah vamos a bajo que seguro que la cena ya está.- efectivamente ya estaba pero… eso no fue lo que nos llamó la atención. Eric y Vero …- ¡Vero!- dijo Matt- ¡Eric!- dijo Joni imitando la reacción de Matt y no pude evitar reírme. Los dos se estaban besando.- ¡Matt!- dijo Vero sonrojada.- ¡Joni!- Eric estaba también rojo. Lisa y yo nos miramos divertidas.- ¡Alex!- dijo esta- ¡Lisa!- la llamé entre risas.- Esto… bueno, vamos a cenar…- Vero estaba realmente nerviosa. La cena estuvo bien, si no fuera porque los únicos que hablábamos éramos Joni, Lisa y yo. Al acabar Eric se levantó.- Bueno ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos…- asentimos con la cabeza. Lisa se quedaba a dormir en casa así que no la tendríamos que llevar. Me levanté pero Matt me agarró del brazo.- Alex, ¿podemos hablar?- me sorprendí.- Claro…- me llevó a su patio.- Alex, lo que te intenté decir el otro día en la playa…- me miró fijamente.- Yo… veras …- suspiró.- yo te quiero mucho…- sonreí.- Yo también te quiero mucho.- Chocó su palma de la mano contra su frente. Suspiró.- Alex, verás, yo…- La puerta que daba al patio se abrió.- Alex, venga vamos …- Le miré.- ¿Me lo dices mañana?- miró al suelo y se encogió de hombros. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.**_

_**Los días siguientes estuve esquivando cualquier contacto con los de "la banda de Sam", incluido Jacob. Estaba harta de sus engaños. En la hora del patio estábamos en los bancos situados debajo de un árbol. Tenía una sed terrible.- Oye, voy a beber agua ¿vale?- le dije a Matt. Me levanté oí como uno de mis amigos decía "cuidado no te caigas" le hice una burla. **_

_**Llegué a la fuente. Bebí un poco de agua. Me disponía a ir cuando una mano tapó mi boca me estampó contra la pared y me acorraló.-¿Se puede saber por qué me evitas?- La mirada penetrante de Jacob Black se encontraba justo enfrente de mí. Intenté irme sin decirle nada pero me tenía acorralada. Suspiré.- Tu sabias que Paul me estaba engañando…- dije furiosa.- ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Por eso te decía que no fueras con él!- eso era cierto, seguramente yo misma me había montado esa escusa para alejarme de él y de lo que yo sentía…- Da igual… ¿me dejas pasar?- El negó con la cabeza.- Alex, estoy empezándome a cansar de tu maldita amnesia.- me sorprendí.- Pues ya somos dos.- dije enfadada. ¿Quién se creía que era? De lo enfadada que estaba logré escaparme de su prisión. Lo miré fríamente y me fui hacía Matt.- Vamos a clase.- le dije sin dejar de mirar a Jacob. De pronto unas chicas pasaron por nuestro lado.- Si, yo también lo pienso, Jacob Black no está nada mal. ¿le digo algo?- Algo en mi interior Rujio incluso mi collar desprendió una extraña luz. La chica se acercó a Jacob. Y yo instintivamente la seguí. – Hola Jacob…- dijo tímida la muy… instintivamente toqué con un dedo su hombro. Ella me miró asustada.- ¡lárgate!- dije totalmente seria. La chica se fue casi corriendo. No sé el porqué, pero me vino un bol de espaguetis a la mente. Me dispuse a irme cuando Jacob volvió a agarrarme nuestras narices volvían a estar totalmente juntas.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- me sonrojé.- Llego tarde a clase.- dije con la esperanza de que me dejara ir. Por suerte Matt llegó.- Alex, vamos llegamos tarde y Raúl se pondrá nervioso. Por suerte Jacob me dejó ir y pude llegar a clase sana y salva.**_

_**-Chicos, el profesor de gimnasia de primero del penúltimo año se ha puesto enfermo, por lo que estos harán la clase con nosotros.- Maldecí a Paul y a los demás al pensar que tendría que compartir una clase con ellos.- Pero, no estoy de acuerdo, deberían de hacer su actividad después… - dijo Matt. Raúl lo ignoró.- Vamos, todos al patio. **_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Por una parte estaba feliz, Alex estaba celosa, por lo tanto sentía algo por mí. Tenía la esperanza de que me recordara pronto. Además la había dejado ir a clase por que le tocaba clase con nosotros. Bajaba las escaleras. La vi hablando con Matt, eso rubito me tenía bastante harto. – Está bien chicos, vamos a jugar a un juego que se llama MATAR, cada grupo tiene su pelota, el último superviviente hará que gane su equipo. Nos dividiremos por clases. Mi clase contra la del profesor Victor.- sonó el silbato. Alex agarró la pelota con fuerza y se la lanzó a Paul a la cara. Se la paso a un amigo suyo que hizo que Quil muriera en el juego. Luego Matt mató a Embry. Sin duda Alex sabía con quien debía acabar. Alex pasó por el lado de Paul.- ¿Te he hecho daño? – dijo divertida. Yo intentaba esquivar todas las pelotas hasta que toqué con suavidad a Lisa, esa chica me caía bien. El juego terminó con Alex y yo como finalistas. Era hora de que uno de los equipos ganara. Ambos esperábamos a que el otro tirara.- ¡Vamos Jacob!- dijo la chica de antes. Le sonreí-Gracias Wapisima- noté un fuerte pelotazo y que hizo que cayera al suelo. Miré, Alex estaba con el morro arrugado y mirándome con odio. Me divertía esa situación. La chica corrió hacia mí. – ¿Jacob estás bien?- intentó ayudarme a levantar, pero otra pelota rozo su cara con más fuerza. Miré y Alex arrugaba el morro y disimulaba mirando al cielo.- Eres una estúpida.- dijo la chica. Alex seguía mirando al cielo. Raúl la regañó pero esta no le hacía ni caso. Matt y los demás la abrazaron.- ¡¡Has ganado, has ganado!!- le decían.- Por qué me he dejado.- dije alto para que me oyeran. Alex me miró.- No señor, estabas demasiado ocupado con la chica como para prestar atención a la batalla, y ya sabes si no prestas atención a lo realmente importante puedes perder lo que mas quieres… - sabía que lo decía por la derrota, pero tenía razón, la había perdido por mi idiotez, por no ver que se desangraba y poco a poco mi recuerdo se borraba de su cerebro. - ¿Jacob estás bien?- dijo la chica. No le respondí. Di unas patadas a un cubo, me puse las manos en los bolsillo y me fui. Algo cálido toco mi brazo.- Jake… no te pongas así, era solo un juego.- volteé a mirar si se trataba de Alex y allí estaban sus hermosos ojos verdes. No pude evitar abrazarla.- Tu eres la más guapa de todas.- dije susurrándole a la oreja. Nuevamente el incordio rubio estaba a nuestro lado. – Alex, vamos a celebrarlo a la cafetería.- Alex no le hizo caso se quedó mirándome.- Ya os alcanzo ve tirando Matt- le dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Matt gruñó y se fue dándole patadas a una piedra.- Alex, yo…- de pronto noté sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos y la abracé. Temía que se fuera. Se separó unos centímetros de mí.- ¿Y eso?- le pregunté dibujando una sonrisa. Ella estaba roja y se encogió de hombros.- Se qué no debería hacerlo pero…- La volví a besar antes de que acabará la frase. La agarré y la coloqué en mi espalda. Salté el muro le agarré la mano.- ¿Impresionada?- le dije ella tenía expresión de desconcierto. La agarré de la mano. El bosque estaba al lado de la escuela. Sabía de una cueva. La llevé allí. Alex la examinó con la mirada. Me senté y la agarré para sentarla encima de mí. Impulsivamente la volví a besar. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban y ella se apartó negando con la cabeza.- No, esto no está bien.- me extrañé.- ¿Por qué no?- Alex suspiró.- Cuando estoy con alguien… con algún chico… noto como si estuviera traicionando a alguien…- en mis adentros me reí. Si estaba con migo no traicionaba a nadie… pero no se lo podía decir aun que muriera de ganas por hacerlo. Arranqué una flor y se la enseñé.- Alex, te deseo ahora, pero si no quieres que te toque lo entenderé, pero al menos deja que te toque ella. Tan solo necesito recorrer tu cuerpo aun que tan solo sea con sus pétalos.- Ella se sorprendió. Alex dilató las pupilas, me miró perpleja y seguidamente desvió la mirada a la flor, volvió a mirarme a mí. Le sonreí. Ella instintivamente cerró los ojos y se puso de rodillas y esperó. Imité su posición. Ella llevaba el jersey de tirantes con la flor baje uno de ellos y seguidamente el otro. Rocé con sus pétalos la parte del ombligo que se veía a causa de lo corta que era la camisa. Ella abalanzó su mano al jersey y aún con los ojos cerrados se lo quitó. Pude ver su sujetador y tragué saliva. Rocé suavemente el borde del pantalón y ella misma se lo desató. Había jurado no tocarla y eso iba a hacer. Se quedó en ropa interior. Recorrí su frente con los pétalos hasta llegar a esos hermosos parpados, bajé por la nariz hasta llegar a la mejilla y seguidamente dibuje esa hermosa boca que tanto deseaba poseer. Alex seguía con los ojos cerrados rocé con los pétalos su hermoso cuello y seguidamente acerqué mi boca sin llegarla a tocar, Alex se estremeció, sentía mi respiración y yo la suya. Me deslicé hasta llegar a su boca y esta trago saliva sin dejar de cerrar los ojos. Deslicé nuevamente la flor por sus labios, los podía notar tan cerca De pronto Alex se estiró. Rocé por el hombro hasta llegar al canalillo. Un pétalo cayó soplé con suavidad hasta que llegó a su ombligo. La miré. Seguía con los ojos cerrados era realmente hermosa. Volví a soplar para que el pétalo saliera del ombligo y su piel se volvió de gallina. Pasé mi mano cerca de su cintura sin rozarla tan solo a unos milímetros de su piel. Empecé a coger calor y tuve que desprenderme de mi jersey. De pronto Alex se volvió a poner de rodillas y sin dejar de cerrar sus ojos me paso la mano cerca de los parpados, eso si sin tocarme. Los cerré. Empecé a notar su mano cerca de mi piel estaba dibujándome el rostro, seguramente ya había abierto los ojos. Me quitó la flor de la mano y dibujo mis labios con sus pétalos. Seguí notando sus manos a escasos centímetros de mi piel. De pronto paró. Abrí los ojos y la encontré mirándome sonriente, agarró la flor y la besó, sonreí. La contemplé durante largo rato hasta que el timbre de la escuela nos fastidió la fiesta. Alex se levantó y se colocó el jersey y el pantalón. Busqué mi jersey y también me lo puse. Nos dirigimos juntos hasta el muró el cual la ayudé a saltar. Una vez dentro volvió a sonreírme.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Jacob me devolvió la sonrisa, realmente había sido mágico, me sentía completamente bien. De pronto me abrazó. ¡Era tan cálido!- Alex, estabas aquí.- La voz de Matt rompió esa atmosfera que nos rodeaba. -Maa...Matt- dije asustada.- No has venido a la cafetería a celebrar la victoria - dijo arrugando el morro mientras veía a Jacob. De pronto Jacob depositó algo en mi bolsillo, me besó la frente y se alejó. Coloqué mi mano dentro del bolsillo y allí estaba, esa hermosa flor. La oloré y sonreí.- Alex tienes una cara atontada...- la voz de mi hermano Joni me sobresaltó.- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté de golpe.- Es la hora de ir a casa maja- dijo Joni agarrándome de la mano, traía mi mochila en su espalda. Me coloqué mi mochila en la espalda. Estaba asombrada ¿tanto rato había pasado?- Me han dicho que has derrotado a Jacob, hermanita.- negué con la cabeza. En realidad era él quien acababa de derrotarme. Abrí la mochila y saqué el libro de literatura. Coloqué, cuidadosamente, la flor entre dos de las páginas para poder conservarla. Ese recuerdo no quería que se borrara de mi mente jamás. De pronto alguien barró nuestro paso. - ¿Alex se puede saber por qué me has dado un pelotazo tan fuerte en la cara?- Paul estaba justo delante de mí. – Eh tu cuidado como hablas a mi hermana. Miré a Matt y a Lisa. Joni estaba furioso con Paul, tanto o más que yo.- Paul, déjame pensar porque te lo he dado… ¡Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo, me utilizaste, me engañaste!- Paul me miró fijamente a los ojos.- Alex, yo, no lo entiendes, yo tan solo te quería demostrar que podías estar mejor con migo que con… - estuvo un rato en silencio.- Que con otra persona.- dijo al fin. – Pues muchas gracias pero ya me has demostrado que contigo no podría estar jamás.- me dispuso a ir y me agarró del brazo.- Alex por favor podemos hablar a solas.- puse cara pensativa.- Creo que … ¡NO!- le dije intentando apartarlo.- Alex, quizá deberías escucharlo…- Lisa me sorprendió.- ¿Tú estás loca, después de lo que le ha hecho?- dijo Matt, Lisa lo fulminó con la mirada.- No me hagas hablar Matt…- no entendí eso.- Yo no dejo a mi hermana sola con este inestable…- esa última palabra provocó una pequeña punzada en mi cabeza. Oí el suspiro de Lisa. – ¡¡¡Joni, mira, una tía en bolas!!!!- Dijo Lisa señalando al fondo.- ¿Dónde?- Joni corrió en busca de la chica imaginaria de Lisa. La fulminé con la mirada. Había empujado a Matt para obligarlo a irse.- No me voy a ir Lisa…- Lisa suspiraba.- Si lo harás si no quieres que esta boquita se abra… - Matt enfadado se alejó. La volví a matar con la mirada.- Cuando recuperes toda la memoria me lo agradecerás …- dijo mientras se iba- Alex, escúchame.- Me obligó a mirarle.- Alex, si, sé que estuvo mal, pero… desde el primer día que te vi me enamoré perdidamente de ti, no sé el porqué pero es cierto.- definitivamente cualquier información de mi pasado merecía mi atención.- ¿Y cómo nos conocimos?- él suspiró.- No me creerías … - arrugué el morro.- Prueba …- le reté. Él negó con la cabeza.- Alex, eso ahora mismo no importa. Lo importante ahora mismo es lo que late aquí dentro.- agarró mi mano y la colocó en su pecho.- ¿Lo oyes?- Sin querer me sonroje.- Late tan solo por ti. Alex, yo, yo tan solo pretendía demostrarte que con migo podías ser feliz, quería demostrarte todo lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado. Aquel beso que recordaste fue como un regalo para mí. Alex, por favor, necesito que me perdones…- De pronto la cabeza volvió a dolerme, imágenes del acantilado saltando con Paul, Hogueras en la playa junto a los demás quileutes, juegos, chistes, risas, y lo muy atento que estaba con migo siempre. De pronto lo vi lleno de heridas en medio de una carretera y en la playa llorando. De pronto abrí los ojos, me había vuelto a desmayar.- ¿Alex, estás bien?- Lo miré, Embry también estaba a mi lado.- He recordado algo.- dije débilmente.- ¿El qué?- dijo Embry. Lo miré.- El verano pasado… en La Push… en la playa, el acantilado … éramos buenos amigos ¿no?- pregunté un poco mareada. Embry rió.- si, lo éramos y además estabas igual de loca que ahora.- Le di un débil codazo. Joni acababa de llegar.- ¿Alex, te has vuelto a desmayar?- Lo miré. De pronto la cabeza volvió a doler. Jacob acababa de llegar junto con Joni. Lo miré. Imágenes pasaron por mi mente. " Eres una estúpida Alex.- Pues tú un egoísta inmaduro, acepta de una vez que Bella ama a Edward no a ti.- ¡Cállate Pulga!" Discusión tras discusión . ¡Jacob ama a Bella! Dije por mis adentros, volví a sentirme ridícula, estúpida. ¿Por qué confiaste en él? Seguramente se estaba burlando de ti, riéndose a carcajadas… Lo miré con odio.- ¿Alex, qué te ocurre has recordado algo?- me dijo aparentando preocupación. Me levanté.- Tranquilo, no hace falta que aparentes nada. ¡Le diré a Bella que me cuidas muy bien pero ahora déjame en paz!- todos dilataron las pupilas.- Enhorabuena ha recordado algo de ti… - Dijo Joni algo nervioso.- ¡Alex, espera!- me dispuse a irme. Jacob me agarró de la mano.- ¿Podemos hablar?- ¿Qué demonios quería ahora?- Alex, si, es cierto, yo quería a Bella… pero con el tiempo.- me miró fijamente a los ojos, lo notaba desesperado.- Con el tiempo me fui enamorando de ti, solo has recordado una parte de mí… Eso fue el verano pasado, Alex, todo cambió… y…- Joni se interpuso.- No, Jacob, no lo dirás…- me enfadé con los dos.- ¿Decirme el qué?- Joni suspiró.- Alex, hay cosas que has de recordar por ti misma. Me enfurecí.- Está bien pues iros a …- gruñí.- Sois unos idiotas… - De pronto me paré en seco.- Jacob… que acabas de decir…me….- Jacob se sonrojó y tragó saliva.- Lo que has oído Alex…- me puse colorada.- Atención, atención… un TOMATE ASESINOOOOOO- arrugue el morro y le tiré un zapato a Joni.- ¡Imbécil, cállate!- Jacob rió y aún me sonrojé más.- Bueno… intentaré creerte.- le dije, en verdad necesitaba creerlo…**_

_**Matt nos esperaba en la esquina junto con Lisa, íbamos a ir a la playa. Miré a Jacob y a Paul y me dispuse a recoger mi zapato. Joni reía y mientras nos reuníamos con los demás le dí un collejón. **_

_**Las olas estaban geniales. Matt se adentró junto con Joni en el mar.- Lisa…- ella me miró.-Gracias …- ella sonrió.- para eso estamos.- Se levantó.- Bueno yo voy para dentro también…- dijo corriendo hacia al mar. Matt salió del agua simultáneamente a la que entraba Lisa. – ¡Alex, el agua esta fantástica, tendrías que entrar!- Dijo empapado.- le sonreí.- Quizá luego…- Se sentó a mi lado.- Alex, puedo hablar contigo… es que llevo tiempo intentándotelo decir.- ¡era cierto! Matt intentaba decirme algo des de hacía semanas.- Claro, dime…- Matt suspiró.- Alex, yo…- se puso nervioso.- Veras yo…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó.- ¡No me salen las palabras, soy estúpido…!- Me miró fijamente a los ojos.- Alex, cierra los ojos.- Una ligera punzada atravesó mi cabeza. Me encogí de hombros y los cerré. Seguramente querría darme algún regalo o algo… De pronto noté sus labios en los míos y abrí los ojos de par en par. Lo aparté. – Matt, yo…- La cabeza empezó a dolerme como nunca. "Jacob… ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?" "¿Por qué quieres que los cierre?" "Para darte un regalo" "mmm … Está bien" Me vi besando a Jacob desde pequeños… "¿Por qué has hecho eso?" "Mi mamá dice que cuando queremos mucho a una persona, el mejor regalo es un beso" De pronto volví a ver negro. De pronto vi a un lobo y a mi prima acariciándolo…" ¿Jacob?" Las sombras se volvieron nítidas, hombres convertidos en lobos, vampiros… ¿estaba loca? El mayor de los Cullen abrazándome, nada tenía sentido… Mi pie roto y Jacob curándolo y llamándome Pulga asesina, sin duda no nos llevábamos bien… "¿Qué pasa Alex? ¿te duele?" "bueno, sí, un poco." "¿Bueno voy a tener que llevarte?" estaba en brazos de Jacob y él me llevaba al interior de la casa de mi tío… "¡Ese imbécil de Paul…!" "¡Paul no es ningún imbécil!" "¿No te has dado cuenta?¡Intentaba besarte!" "¿Y eso que más te da?" Otro beso de Jacob… La cosa cada vez tenía menos sentido… Un collar en forma de colmillo paso por mi mente "¿ME RECUERTAS?...¿DESDE CUANDO?" "¡DESDE SIEMPRE! ¡JAMÁS TE OLVIDÉ!" visualicé la cabaña de los sueños de Andrew "ahora estoy totalmente seguro de mis sentimientos" "¿Ya vas a luchar por Bella?" "Alex … estoy … ¡imprimido contigo!" las siguientes escenas hicieron que recordara todo lo demás. Jacob era mi verdadero… novio… Miré a Matt sorprendida me lebante y corri adentrándome al bosque - ¿¡Alex, donde vas!? ¿por qué ese idiota bola de pelo no me lo había dicho antes? Pero ya no importaba, ahora lo recordaba todo, o al menos eso creía, mi padre era odioso y mis hermanos todos estaban locos, por no hablar de que era la mascota de Emmet ese vampiro grandullón. Debía confirmar mis recuerdos debía encontrar esa cabaña. – "A la derecha"- dijo la voz de Andrew. La cabaña estaba allí tal y como, por fin podía decirlo, tal y como la recordaba. Entré dentro. Vi la cama donde se cumplió mi sueño y me estiré. Sin duda me quedé dormida.- Bueno, veo que por fin te has dignado a buscarla.- dijo la voz de Andrew. De pronto lloré y lo abracé. – Eres un idiota, ¿Por qué has tenido de irte?- Andrew me abrazó.- Vaya, no llores por mí, ves estoy aquí.- Negué con la cabeza.- No es lo mismo.- Andrew rió.- Esos ojazos no pueden llenarse de lágrimas.- Le di un beso en la mejilla.- Prométeme que jamás me dejarás.- Me besó la frente.- Sabes que no…- sonreí y lo abracé aun con más fuerza.- Te echaré de menos en la vida real…- él se encogió de hombros.- sabes que siempre que me necesites solo has de dormir… pero ahora debo irme… creo que debes hablar con alguien…No lo culpes, no quería obligarte a que le amarás sin recordarlo… Ese perro, en el fondo me cae bien…- sonrió.- Andrew espera no te vayas …- Abrí los ojos.- ¿Alex, Alex, estas bien?- Jacob estaba en la cabaña junto con migo. Lo abracé de golpe.- Andrew…- no podía parar de llorar por él. - ¿Has recordado la muerte de Andrew?- asentí con la cabeza.- Tranquila…- me acarició el pelo.- ¿Cómo has encontrado la cabaña?- Me sequé las lágrimas y le sonreí.- Bueno… Jacob … ¿me haces un favor?- Jacob se extrañó.- Dime…- Sonreí.- Cierra los ojos…**_


	16. El Regreso

_**EL REGRESO**_

_**ALEX P.O.V.:**_

_**Jacob se quedó sorprendido. En vez de cerrar los ojos los abrió de par en par.- He dicho que los cierres no que los abras.- dije entre risas.- ¿Alex?- preguntó con miedo.- ¿Qué pasa, he dicho algo raro?- De pronto me abrazó.- ¿Recuerdas quién soy?- Dijo sin soltarse. – Bueno si … Saco de pulgas, te recuerdo.- dije riendo. De pronto noté como mis pies volaban, Jacob acababa de auparme y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo con migo en sus brazos. Me dejó con cuidado en el suelo y me agarró la cara con ternura. Me miró fijamente a los ojos. – ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!- lo miré incrédula.- Pues no lo parecía, ya que déjame pensar… el beso en mi cuarto… la flor … mmm…- seguí con la cara pensativa mientras oía la risa de Jacob.- Ah! Y la Barbie rubia de pote ¿eh?- Dije arrugando el morro. Él reía aún más. – No, no me hace gracia eh…- dije aguantándome la risa. De pronto noté los labios de Jacob sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos para saborearlos mejor; eran tan dulces. Se separo tiernamente de ellos. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí. – Necesito que lo digas…- me extrañé, pero a los pocos segundos entendí que quería que le dijera. – Te amo- noté como me sonrojaba al decirlo. El nuevamente me besó esta vez con más ganas. Me miró.- ¿Pero cómo?- sonrió.- ¿cómo me has recordado? ¿Lo recuerdas todo, todo, todo?- Me reí ante su reacción pero suspiré al ver que tendría que explicarle el beso de Matt, ya que no podía ocultarle eso, porque a la larga sería peor. – Jacob siéntate y júrame solemnemente que no te enfadarás…- Jacob se sentó pero negó con la cabeza. Suspiré.- ¿Qué pasa Alex?- me fulminó con la mirada. Suspiré.- ¡Júrame que no te enfadarás!- insistí. Pero él seguía negando con la cabeza. Volví a suspirar.- Esta bien… fue… miras, yo estaba en la playa con mi hermano, Lisa y…- hice una pausa.- Matt, y entonces él me pidió que…- hice otra pausa para mirar su expresión.- y bueno me pidió que cerrara los ojos… y …- Miré a Jacob que se había levantado.- ¡ESE RUBIO SUBNORMAL TE HA BESADO!- cerré los ojos ante su grito y los volví a abrir. Tragué saliva. – Jacob tranquilo… después de eso me fui corriendo a buscarte… porque me acorde de ti… mira el lado positivo.- Jacob ni siquiera me escuchaba empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación y a soltar blasfemias y maldiciones.- Yo lo mato, te juro que lo mato, a él y al Inestable de Paul los descuartizaré los haré pedacitos y los quemaré como a las sanguijuelas. ¡PARASITOS MALNACIDOS!- dilaté las pupilas al ver que Jacob se dirigía a la puerta de salida inclinando la espalda dispuesto a transformarse.- ¡JACOB!- exclamé, pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba transformado y corrí hacía el bosque. Corrí detrás de él. - ¡JACOB CABEZOTA PARA!- no me hacía caso y seguía corriendo. Agradecía ser tan rápida como los vampiros… y sobretodo agradecía recordar que lo era. Logré ponerme en frente de él.- Soooo caballo, perrito malo, perrito malo, Matar caca, no está bien. ¡Siéntate!- dije en tono de broma pero él me fulminó con la mirada negó con la cabeza y soltó un gruñido. Lo miré amenazante. Me sentía un poco ridícula riñendo a un lobo de 3 metros.-Jacob Black no matarás a mi mejor amigo…- Jacob soltó otro gruñido y salto por encima de mí y siguió corriendo dirección a la playa. Me enfurecí. Suspiré.- Muy bien no me dejas elección. Mi collar brilló, alcé la mano y lo miré fijamente dejándolo paralizado. Me volví a situar delante de él. Me miraba furioso.- si, recuerdo mis poderes de cazadora. ¿Ahora me vas a escuchar o he de tararear para que me hagas caso y entres en razón? – Me miró fijamente a los ojos y lo desparalicé. - ¡Gracias por escucharme! – suspiré- A ver lobo de 3 metros cabezón, si Matt no hubiera hecho eso, probablemente no te recordaría…- Jacob puso cara de furioso y emitió ladridos sin duda intentaba hablarme pero yo no entendía una mierda. - recuerda no tengo el don de Edward majete ... y no pienso sacar a mi espiritu lobo para entenderte así q te me destransformas. Dios acabo de recordarte y ya estamos discutiendo.- dije con pena. Jacob se destransformó.- Aún así lo quiero matar…- Dilaté las pupilas y me sonrojé. – Jake, esto, ponte algo.- Dije mientras me tapaba los ojos instintivamente. Jacob rió ante mi reacción y se acercó a mí.- Jacob por dios ponte algo.- volví a repetir. Seguramente ahora parecía un faro, pero al menos el tema Matt se había desviado. - ¿Alex? ¿Alex? ¿Estás por ahí? – una voz familiar me llamaba por el bosque. ¡Era Joni! Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡Como viera a Jacob desnudo en el bosque y con migo…! Jacob también dilató las pupilas- Alex, estamos en medio del bosque y mi ropa ha desaparecido y … tu hermano se acerca…- me puse aún más nerviosa.- ¿Por qué crees que he puesto esta cara?- Joni se asomó por detrás de un árbol.- ¿A… Alex?- Puso cara sorprendido al ver a Jacob, Lisa salió justo detrás de Joni y puso la misma expresión, eso sí, llevándose las manos a los ojos. Me sonrojé ante la ridícula escena. Joni chilló como una niña.- Depravado, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?- Choqué mi mano con la frente. Mi hermano definitivamente era idiota. Lisa me miró roja como un tomate.- Alex, te juro que no he visto nada, nada de nada… bueno algo pero casi nada ¿eh?- se puso detrás de Joni sonrojada. Matt salió detrás de Lisa. - ¿Qué está pasando?- dilató las pupilas y tubo la misma reacción de sorpresa que los demás.- Contigo quería hablar- dijo Jacob mirándolo con furia. Lo agarré del brazo- Jacob, no creo que estés en condiciones de hablar ahora mismo…- Joni le tiró un pantalón- Anda, ten, yo ya iré con el bañador.- me sorprendí de la reacción de mi hermano. Jacob se los colocó y le quedaban cortos de lo alto que era. Joni se lo quedó mirando y Matt se aguantaba la risa.- Yo me creía más alto…- dijo Joni. Jacob fue hacía Matt y le levantó la camiseta.- ¿De qué te ríes aprovechado?- Corrí a su lado para que lo dejara en el suelo.- Jake…- Joni de pronto se puso serio, definitivamente era bipolar.- El aprovechado eres tú, ¿no habíamos quedado que nada de… hasta que recuperara toda la memoria? – Jacob entrelazó su mano con la mía y sonrió. – Es que… ya la ha recuperado.- Joni y Lisa hicieron la misma expresión de asombro. Joni la fulminó con la mirada.- Tu, Lisa, No me imites- Lisa lo miró con desconcierto.- Joni, ¿tu fumas verdad?- De pronto Joni corrió hacia mí, me agarró de la mano y me obligó a seguirle corriendo.- ¡VAMOS A DECIRSELO A ERIC COREEEEE!- Definitivamente Joni era cuatripolar.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Lisa puso los ojos en blanco.- Ese tío está fatal.- dijo mientras iba en su dirección. Estaba tan feliz que Alex ya me recordará que no me importaba tener a un lunático como cuñado. Matt suspiró y sin mirarme caminó en la misma dirección que Lisa. – Oye, tú…- Matt me miró, lo noté algo raro.- ¿Qué quieres Jacob?- suspiré.- Por mi ya te hubiera matado, pero te perdono la vida por hacer que Alex recuperará la memoria.- De lejos se oían los gritos de Alex " Joniii Yaaa Sueltameee" Seguí mirando a Matt esperando su respuesta. – Hubiera preferido que me mataras.- Puso las manos en los bolsillos y se fue negando con la cabeza.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Joni abrió la puerta de par en par. -¡¡¡ADEFESIO, Alex recupero la memoria!!!- Un tenedor pasó cerca de la cara de Joni.- ¿Cómo que Adefesio?- Eric lo miró con cara asesina. Y corrió hacia mí y abrazó.- ¿En serió, renacuaja, recuperaste la memoria?- Reí mientras respondía a su abrazo.- si, incluso recuerdo aquella vez en la que tú y Joni quemasteis… - Eric me tapó la boca- ¿Sabes que calladita estás más mona?- reí. Lisa entró y saludó a Eric. Eric me miró.- ¿Entonces ya recuerdas a Jacob?- antes de que yo pudiera decir nada Joni me interrumpió. - ¡Vamos si lo recuerda, ya iban a por faena en medio el bosque!- dijo Joni. Lo fulminé con la mirada.- No es verdad.- Dije mirando a Eric. Joni se abrazó a si mismo y puso cara de idiota.- oh si Jacob oh si como me gusta- Dijo imitando mi voz. Le tiré un cojín.- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!!!- Joni me miró con ojos de cordero degollado.- Si me pegas que sea con suavidad eh…- Dijo parpadeando repetidamente. Miré a Eric , tenía ira en los ojos.- Joni, entonces te los encontraste en plena… ¿situación?- Suspiré desesperada.- ¡Que nooo!- Joni asintió con la cabeza.- Sisi, allí dale que dale.- Dijo muy serio. Lisa negó con la cabeza. Por suerte Eric se la creyó a ella. La puerta sonó.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Lisa que al verme se sonrojó. – Hola Lisa, ¿ya ha llegado Alex?- Vi un objeto volando.- ¡CALLATEEE!- era la voz de Alex. – Aiii no me des que me destrozas mi super cutis perfecto.- Dijo Joni en tono de burla. – Vale, creo que si ha llegado.- Lisa me miraba extrañada.- Si, he vuelto a mi cabaña y me he cambiado, traigo el pantalón de Joni….- Lisa se volvió a sonrojar. – Hola Jacob, Hola Matt- dijo Eric… pero… ¿Matt? Miré detrás de mí y allí estaba con la cabeza agachada, entro al interior de la casa, lo seguí.- Esto, Jacob,… Juro que no vi nada.- Me llevé la mano a la frente.- Tranquila Lisa, pero no me lo recuerdes…- reí de la vergüenza. Eric negó con la cabeza.- Jacob, muy mal exhibiciones nudistas no eh…- dijo entre risas sin duda sabia de mi transformación. – TE VOY A MATAR JONATHAN SHUNOOO- La voz de Alex llamó mi atención. Estaba persiguiendo a Joni por toda la casa.- Con que jugamos a los nombres ¿eh? ALEXSANDRAAAA.- Alex le lanzó un zapato, odiaba que dijeran su nombre entero.- No digas mi nombre entero. – me reí y me dirigí a dónde ella.- Alex, cálmate. – La abracé y le di un besó en la mejilla. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.- Oh si, dame más, abrázame más fuerte.- Joni imitó la voz de Alex. Alex me miró con furia.- ¿Me dejas matarlo?- Sentí las carcajadas de Eric y las de Lisa. Reí.- No le hagas caso, solo está celoso.- Alex negó con la cabeza.- no, no está celoso. Su hobbie es meterse con migo. De pronto Alex se separó de mi abrazó y agachó la mirada. Miré en la dirección en la que estaba Matt cruzado de brazos observando.- Jake, debo hablar con él…- gruñí. Recordé las palabras que hacía unos minutos me había dicho. " Hubiera preferido que me matarás" Volví a mirar a Alex. Suspiré y la besé en los labios. – Bueno, Joni, tu y yo tenemos que hablar … ¿Cómo es eso de tu hobbie?- Alex me dio las gracias y se dirigió a donde Matt. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**Llegué al lado de Matt, agradecía enormemente la extraña reacción de Jacob. Agaché la mirada.- Hola Matt… yo… siento haberme ido de esa forma…- Me miró y se encogió de hombros.- No pasa nada…- Me enfurecí de esa reacción.- Si pasa Matt…- Matt suspiró de agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta el patio.- Alex, ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Segura que lo has recordado todo? ¿todo el daño que te ha hecho?- soplé.- Me recuerdas a mi padre. – Es que tiene razón. Por dios Alex, abre los ojos. ¿Cuándo piensas abrirlos?- suspiré.- Lo amo Matt.- negó con la cabeza.- ¡Y YO TE AMO A TI! – dilaté las pupilas.- ¿no lo entiendes? Si fuera otro, si te hiciera feliz y no desgraciada… Te peleaste con tu padre por él lo has dejado todo ¿y él como te lo agradece? Corriendo a los brazos de tu prima.- me enfurecí.- No es cierto Matt.- me miró con tristeza.- CLARO QUE LO ÉS. Haz la prueba. A la que Bella esté mal con Edward, crees que querrá estar contigo,… ¡NO¡ se irá con Bella, y eso hasta tú lo sabes!- Me tapé los oídos. Matt estaba sacando a la luz todos mis temores. – Matt cállate, por favor… - Matt negó con la cabeza.- No, alguien te ha de abrir los ojos. – hizo una pausa.- tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que es así y aun que en estos momentos me odies pienso estar allí para ayudarte a juntar tus piezas. Porque yo sé que en el fondo sabes perfectamente que eso ocurrirá.- Matt entró en casa y escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Caí al suelo. ¿en el fondo lo sabía? Las lágrimas caían por mi mejilla.**_

_**La puerta se abrió. Noté la cálida mano de Jacob en mi hombro. En esos momentos me dolía tenerlo cerca, en el fondo algo me decía que Matt tenía razón.- ¿Alex, te ha hecho algo? ¿estás bien?- su tono de voz me transmitía una sincera preocupación. Lo abracé.- Es solo que hemos discutido y me ha afectado … no me gusta estar enfadada con Matt…- Jacob me devolvió el abrazo.- ¡Tranquila mi niña, yo estoy aquí y jamás te abandonaré!- "MENTIRA" sonó una voz en mi interior. Me aparté. Suspiré.- Jacob, perdona, estoy algo cansada y han sido muchas emociones en pocas horas, ¿me perdonarías si me voy a dormir?- Me levanté sin escuchar la respuesta de Jacob y corrí a mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama y lloré como una idiota. De pronto necesitaba a alguien, a alguien que al transformarse no le digiera a Jacob nada. Necesitaba a un hermano… Lloré al recordar a Andrew. La cortina se movió a causa del viento. Me levanté y miré hacia el bosque. Sin pensarlo salté al árbol y corrí hasta el lugar donde perdí la memoria. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, el pecho dolía tanto… **_

_**Allí me encontraba, dónde Andrew se fue, el lugar que me lo arrebató, el lugar que me arrebató a un hermano, lo echaba tanto de menos … Caí de rodillas al césped. - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – dije en un susurró mientras miraba al cielo.- Porque… te echo tanto de menos…- volví a susurrar. Miré al cielo de nuevo.- Allí es donde merece estar, ¿me oyes dios de pacotilla? – sollocé.- Andrew …- Las lágrimas caían como nunca el pensar que lo había perdido y que podía perder a Jacob me destruía lentamente por dentro. **_

_**De pronto la casa de los Cullen llegó a mi mente. Pensé en irme, pero no sin antes utilizar uno de los poderes de cazadora. Dupliqué bastantes veces una flor que yacía plantada en el suelo.- Es lo único que puedo hacer…- dije entre sollozos. **_

_**Corrí hacía la mansión de los Cullen. Vi salir a Emmett por la puerta. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Él se sorprendió.- A… ¿Alex?- Lo miré.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Emmett se extrañó al verme llorar pero asintió. Me llevó al interior de la mansión Cullen a su habitación y a la de Rose. No le conté nada, sencillamente lloré, no me salían las palabras. Me sentía estúpida llorando por tonterías… Notaba como Emmett me acariciaba el pelo y seguidamente un color negro invadió mi mente. Visualicé las flores duplicadas y un chico sentado a su lado.- ¡Andrew!- exclamé. Lo abracé y él rió.- ¿Sabes que no está bien insultar a dios?- la verdad me daba igual.- ¿Estás mal por mi muerte y por lo de Jacob?- asentí con la cabeza.- Alex, por mi no te preocupes, sabes que si duermes me tendrás a tu lado… y por Jacob, el tiempo pone a todos en su debido lugar, el te quiere… No llores tontita…- Sollocé.- Supongo que debería pensar en parar de llorar o me voy a deshidratar…- dije secándome las lágrimas.- Mira… solo has de pensar que las cosas…- sonreí.- Suceden por alguna razón.- continué la frase. Andrew asintió. – Alex, quiero darte algo, algo que le pertenecía a Amanda… - me sorprendí.- ¿La has podido ver?- dije instintivamente.- Amanda volvió a nacer…- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras me miraba. No entendí nada. Depositó un colgante en mi mano. Lo abrí. Dilate las pupilas de par en par al ver el rostro de Amanda, era exacta a mí. En su lado derecho estaba Steve riendo y en el Otro Andrew, como no, con cara de palo. Lo miré. – Ves está es la prueba que riendo estás más guapo.- rió a carcajadas. – Pero cuando despierte ya no lo tendré… - Andrew besó mi frente.- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…**_

_**Desperté en mi habitación.- gracias por traerla, no sé cómo se ha podido escapar…- oí la voz de Eric.- Tranquilo, lo único que habla con ella… no está muy bien…- Emmett estaba allí.- Jacob ya se ha ido y los demás también…- siguió la voz de Eric.- está bien, yo me voy a casa… vaya bien Eric.- oí la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Me incliné. De pronto me percaté de mi mano derecha, la tenía en puño, lo abrí; dilaté las pupilas.- ¿El collar?- lo abrí y allí estaba la foto. Me lo colgué del cuello y abrí la puerta. Vi a Joni entrar al baño. Bajé las escaleras.- Ah, Alex… ¿estás bien?- Le sonreí y asentí.- Jacob dice que le llames…- volví a asentir sin hablar. De pronto dilaté las pupilas y Eric imitó mi reacción, Joni bajó corriendo del baño.- ¿ESTÁ AQUÍ?- ambos nos miramos sorprendidos, era imposible, ¿por qué había vuelto? ¿No había dicho que ya no se metería entre Jacob y yo? Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.**_

_**¡Debemos avisarles!- Joni corrió hacia la puerta.- ¡Los Cullen!- Dijo Eric.- ¡Jacob! ¿Y si ha venido a por él?- Me estremecí tan solo de pensarlo. Joni corrió dirección a los Cullen y Eric se transformó y fue a avisar a Sam, por mi parte me fui corriendo a ver a Jacob. Llegué a la pequeña casa de los Black y llamé a la puerta. Billy me abrió.- ¿Alex?- suspiré del cansancio. - ¿Billy dónde está Jake?- Señaló la habitación. Entré corriendo.- ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó. – Marcus.- dilató las pupilas tan solo nombrarlo. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi novio. Estaba dormido. Era bastante tarde por lo que era normal. Me agaché y acaricié su pelo.- Jake- dije en un susurro mientras le besaba la mejilla.- Despierta…- Jacob gruñó y se colocó la almohada en la cara.- Sonreí ante su reacción.- Jacob… Despierta…- volví a repetir y el volvió a gruñir. Quité la almohada con suavidad y besé sus labios, el siguió el beso.- Venga, despierta…- Jacob negó con la cabeza y puso poca de piñón pidiéndome otro beso. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿Alex?- reí.- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?- saltó de la cama de un brinco.- ¿Pero qué haces aquí, ha ocurrido algo, estás bien?- negué con la cabeza.- Jacob hemos de estar atentos, te has de reunir con el resto de la manada, mi padre está viniendo…- Jacob me cogió de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.- Espera Jacob… Billy.- miró a su padre.- ¿Le crees capaz?- me miró a los ojos. No sabía si mi padre podría llegar a ser tan ruin de utilizar a Billy como cebo.- Esta bien, entonces ayúdame a llevarlo al coche.- Billy negó con la cabeza.- Yo estaré bien…- Lo miré y después miré a Jacob.- Charlie está de camino, recordad, hay partido…- ambos nos miramos. Jacob salió fuera y se transformó en lobo, con el morro me indicó que subiera en su lomo, y así lo hice. Subí a su lomo y me agarré bien fuerte, sabía lo que era correr encima de un licántropo, Eric era bastante rápido por lo que Jacob no se quedaría atrás. **_

_**JONI P.O.V:**_

_**Corrí como nunca. Clarise, ¿podía ser capaz Marcus de matarla? No permitiría que tocara a mi hermana, al fin y al cabo también era su hija ¿no?- Llamé a la puerta desesperado. Carlisle apareció justo detrás.- ¿Joni, qué ocurre?- las palabras no me salían.- ¡Marcus!- tan solo conseguí articular su nombre. Notaba la furia de mi padre cada vez más cerca. Vi a Clarise con Steve y corrí, ella también estaba inquieta.- ¿Joni?- la abracé.- Clarise no permitiré que te haga daño.- Ella rió.- No creo que me quiera matar.- su voz tartamudeaba, sin duda no estaba convencida de ello.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Hoy me sentía algo inquieta, el bebé no paraba de moverse, lo notaba nervioso. Era la primera vez, desde la transfusión, que me daba alguna molestia. Edward corrió a observar que me ocurría.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- negué con la cabeza y acaricié su fría mejilla.- Estoy bien Edward, el niño está un poco inquieto, nada más… - Edward acarició mi vientre. En el piso de abajo los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Edward se sobresaltó.- ¡Marcus!- Agarró mi mano y bajamos a reunirnos con los demás. - ¿Joni?- mi primo me miró. Lo noté nervioso. Joni abrió los ojos de par en par al verme, miré a Edward y él tenía la misma expresión de asombro que mi primo.- ¿Habrá venido por eso?- Edward me abrazó.- ¿ Qué crees que intentará…?- dijo Edward. Joni salió corriendo de nuevo.- ¡La qué está en peligro es Alex! ¡ME CAGO EN TODO!- dijo mientras corría.- ¿Edward qué ocurre?- Edward me miró. Alice se colocó en la puerta de salida junto con Emmett y Carlisle.- Debemos ayudarlos, Marcus está furioso.- Edward me dio un beso en la frente. Esme se colocó a mi lado.- Tranquila cielo, no ocurrirá nada…- Algo en mi decía que no era verdad. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Llegamos donde los demás. Todos estaban destransformados Jacob me dejó en el suelo y se cambio detrás de un árbol. – Debemos ir a mi casa, Joni se dirige hacia allí dice que cree que ya sabe por qué papa está aquí.- me miró.- ¿Tengo yo algo que ver?- Eric asintió con la cabeza. Noté la mano de Jacob entrelazándose con la mía. – Está bien entones vamos- dijo Sam. Nos pusimos en marcha.**_

_**Al llegar a casa de Eric algunos de los Cullen estaban allí.- ¿Seguro que necesitamos de tantos? Marcus no puede ser tan fuerte…- De pronto un árbol cayó cerca de la casa. Dilate las pupilas al sentir el aura de mi padre. De pronto me alcé del suelo y el cuello me aprisionaba, apenas podía respirar. - ¡Alex!- Jacob y los demás se transformaron, todos menos Eric. – ¡JOVENCITA!- Vi como los Cullen y los Quileute dilataban las pupilas al presenciar el enorme poder de mi padre. De pronto me dejó en el suelo. Pude visualizarlo perfectamente.- ¿Dónde está el imbécil de Jacob Black?- tragué saliva al ver que estaba a su lado. Mi padre me tenía agarrada. Me miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿No tienes nada en la cabeza?- no entendía nada. El miedo se apoderó de mí, había venido a por Jacob!- Papá escucha no es lo que crees…- dijo Joni.- ¡Tú te callas!- mi padre volvió a mirarme amenazante, noté como Jacob quiso abalanzarse al igual que Paul, los paralicé al igual que Joni paralizaba a los vampiros.- ¿En qué pensabas? ¡Tienes 15 años, no estás preparada para ser madre!- dilaté las pupilas.- ¿Ser madre? ¿Qué dices papa?- negó con la cabeza.- ¡No disimules!¡Eres la única que me queda ya que Clarise no puede tener hijos! ¿Pero Alex, estás loca?- parpadeé al no entender nada.- Papá, fue una transfusión de sangre, sabemos que no podemos hacerlas pero… era de vida o muerte…- Mi padre me soltó y se dirigió a Eric.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Eric tragó saliva.- Bella, gracias a Alex sigue viva.- sonó la voz de Edward. Marcus alzó la mano y lo estranguló.- ¡Has embarazado a mi sobrina Parásito inmundo!- Me abalancé sobre él y logré bajarle la mano.- ¡No trates así a Edward!- me miró amenazante.- ¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia, te enamoras de un maldito animal, y salvas a una sanguijuela dándole nuestra sangre!- Alzó la mano pero Eric le paró los pies.- Tómate una tila, papa- dijo Joni. Mi padre se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Por qué Alex?- lloré de rabia.- ¿Porqué salvé la vida de Bella y de sus bebé? O ¿Por qué me enamoré de Jacob? Siento haberte hecho tantas preocupaciones, a veces pienso que ojalá no hubiera nacido, me tienes harta papa…- Me dispuse a irme.- ¡Quizá hubiera sido mejor para todos!- me dolió escuchar eso de mi padre. Desparalicé a los lobos. Noté el abrazó de Jacob- ¿Usted se hace llamar padre? ¡Yo tengo un padre como usted y me largo de casa a los 5 años!- dijo Jacob a mi padre.- No, si un caso a los 10.- miró Joni a Jacob.- Todo esto es….- sopló y se fue dentro de casa.- ¡ESTOY HARTO!- de pronto Jacob estaba levitando y con los ojos en blanco.- ¡NO, PAPA, NO LO HAGAS! – Marcus miraba a Jacob con rabia, los Cullen y los Quileute estaban paralizados por mi padre.- Dime, Jacob Black, ¿Es cierto que amas a mi hija?- Dilate las pupilas. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?- Desde el primer momento que la vi me imprimí de ella, es cierto que por aquel entonces no sabía que era ese sentimiento y sé que aún ahora soy un estúpido orgulloso, pero no puedo parar de pensar un solo segundo en ella, amo a Alex con todas mis fuerzas.- de pronto Jacob cayó al suelo inconsciente. Lo socorrí.- ¿se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?- mi padre me miró después de muchos años con ternura.- necesitaba saber que yo estaba equivocado.- parpadeé perpleja.- Alex, perdóname…- agachó la mirada. Jacob empezó a abrir los ojos.- ¿Jake, estás bien? – emitió un gruñido.- Me duele la cabeza.- tragué saliva.- es que mi padre… ha hecho uso de su don…- Edward me miró y asintió con la cabeza. Traería a Bella, ya que todo cazador debe de ser instruido. Eric se transformó y para mi asombro los Quileute se retiraron al igual que los Cullen.- Alex, cualquier cosa venimos enseguida…- me dijo Alice… **_

_**Nos encontrábamos en el salón. Jacob miraba a mi padre amenazante y por supuesto no dejaría que me fuera lejos de él ni por un momento. – Espero que Bella venga pronto, si se ha creado un cazador hay cosas que debe saber… ¿ERIC TIENES FRANKFURS?- puse cara de asombro.- ¡Oh no, la otra cara de papa!- dijo Joni.- Si, tengo…- Mi padre fue feliz a la cocina y abrió la nevera.- ¡Tengo una hambre!- Jacob nos miró con desconcierto.- Es que cuando se da cuenta de que la ha cagado se comporta como un crio…- dijo Eric entre risas.- ¡Alex!- dijo mi padre.- ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?- me sorprendí- ¿Por favor?- parpadeé del asombro. Jacob negó con la cabeza. Le di un beso en la frente y fui a ver a mi padre.- ¿Quieres uno con quechup? – puse los ojos en blanco.- papa, ¿qué quieres?- mi padre suspiró.- He hablado con tu madre, ¿sabías que casi me deja?- dilaté las pupilas.- ¿Qué?- mi padre sonrió.- Decía que yo os hacía infelices, que creía que con el tiempo se me pasaría pero que yo he seguido igual… le prometí que si Jacob me decía lo que sentía por ti… os dejaría en paz … y a ti… Alex… ¿Me perdonas?- dilaté las pupilas y lo abracé. – Papa…- Mi padre rió.- pero… también prometí matarlo si te hacía daño, por eso me puse de esa forma… lo… lo siento…- Lo abracé, de pronto noté otro abrazo- Yo también quiero.- Joni se encontraba con nosotros.- Vaya, eso merece una foto…- dijo Eric. Mi padre se separó de mi y se dirigió hasta Jacob. – Te advierto que como le hagas daño te capo…- Jacob rió.- Tranquilo Jamás le haré daño.- arrugó el morro.- Más te vale…- La puerta sonó. Eric la abrió, detrás de ella estaba Edward, Bella y para mi sorpresa Clarise y Steve.- De pronto mi padre cambio de expresión, seguramente aun no aceptaba que Clarise fuera vampiro. **_


	17. Dudas

_**DUDAS**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Íbamos camino a casa de Charlie. Marcus había accedido a entrenarme como a sus hijos, ese hombre estaba intentando cambiar, realmente estaba apenado por como los había tratado. Bella iba en el asiento del copiloto mirando y acariciando su vientre. Sonreí. Esa imagen quería que permaneciera en mi mente para el resto de la eternidad, mi hermosa Bella y mi hijo eran la razón de que la eternidad fuera aún más llevadera. Amaba perdidamente a Bella, ella me lo había dado todo, el amor, el cariño, me había devuelto el alma y el corazón que creía perdidos.- ¿En qué piensas?- dije mientras miraba su hermosa tez. Suspiró.- Charlie ha escondido todas las chocolatinas y ha llenado en armario de fruta…- reí al imaginarme a el señor Swan preocupado por la línea de su hija. - ¿no crees que va siendo hora de plantearnos decirle la verdad?- Bella dilató las pupilas.- ¿Quieres que te mate?- reí.- No creo que pueda, recuerda soy un monstruo inmortal.- Bella negó con la cabeza.- Charlie te descuartizaría y te quemaría para que no hubiera pruebas, te lo aseguro.- Le acaricié la mejilla.- Bella, creo que ya es más que evidente que no es gordura…- Volvió a suspirar.- Si, supongo que se lo tendré que decir… Además, pronto es la boda ¿no? – eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro. Empezamos a visualizar la pequeña casa de Charlie. Aparqué el volvo donde siempre y sonreí al escuchar los pensamientos de mi futuro suegro, el pobre estaba realmente preocupado por Bella. **_

_**-¡Hola Papa!- dijo Bella al entrar en casa. Entrelacé mi fría mano con sus suaves y hermosos dedos. Como de costumbre Charlie salió con una sonrisa a recibir a Bella, pero al verme a mí se le borró de golpe.- Ah, hola Edward.- me miró de arriba abajo analizando cada centímetro.- Hola señor Swan.- Bella apretó fuerte mi mano.- Esto, papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Es algo importante…- Bella estaba realmente hermosa cuando se sonrojaba. Charlie me fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió al salón. Suspiró y se sentó en la butaca.- Está bien, dime cielo…- Bella me miró mientras se sonrojaba.- Verás papá, no sé como decirte esto…- apreté fuerte su mano.- Lo que Bella intenta decirle, es que vamos a ser padres…- dije en un intento fallido de ayudarla. Bella tembló y Charlie estaba asimilando lo que acababa de decir. Se levantó poco a poco y se dirigió a la puerta de la salida, cerró de un portazo y vimos como el coche patrulla se alejaba con rapidez. Bella me miró- ¿Se lo ha tomado bien?- hice una mueca y le acaricié la mejilla.- Creo que… volverá más relajado …- Bella me abrazó y nos quedamos en silencio mirando la butaca donde segundos antes estaba Charlie sentado. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**A pesar del cambio inesperado de mi padre no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que me dijo Matt, cada palabra resonaba en mi pecho como puñales clavados a traición. Estaba abrazada a Jacob mientras mi padre nos hablaba de cómo andaban las cosas. " Si Bella se cansa de Edward, ¿No lo ves? ¡Correrá a sus brazos!" de pronto tragué saliva y lo abracé con más fuerza y besé su brazo. El me miró y sonrió.- ¿Estás bien?- me susurró. Estaba bien, de echo debería estarlo, mi padre y Jacob en una misma sala, sin discusión alguna, Clarise y Steve al lado de mi padre, ¿Cómo no podía estarlo? El miedo de perder a Jacob era más fuerte que nada. Me acurruqué en su pecho con la esperanza de que no viera mis ojos llorosos. Mi padre paró de hablar y me miró. Negué con la cabeza con la esperanza de que no dijera nada. Para mi sorpresa sonrió, a pesar de notar en su mirada un rayo de preocupación. – Bueno y … ¿Vosotros que os contáis? Ya sé que tengo nuevo yerno, pero ¿los demás?- Joni negó con la cabeza y Eric se levantó sonrojado con la esperanza de evitar responder.- Ese se imprimió de la hermana de Matt, papá.- dijo Joni con travesura. – ¿La hermana de Matt? Vaya, vaya… nos la tendrás que presentar a tu madre y a mí..- dijo mi padre siguiéndole el juego a su hijo menor.- ¿Ah si mi hermanito está enamorado?- dijo Clarise con un tono de humor.- Bueno ya vale ¿no? ¡Dejad a Vero en paz!- mi padre rió hacía siglos que no veía esa risa.- Vaya, vaya así que se llama Vero eh …- Clarise recibió un cojinazo en la cara.- Bueno ya, ya, Eric, ¿Sabes de alguna casa que esté bien? Es que tu madre quiere venirse a vivir aquí … - Dilate las pupilas y me levanté de un salto a la vez que Joni.- ¿Quéééé?- dijimos al unísono.- Si, y ha de ser a la frontera, ya que no queremos entrar en territorio quileute ni en territorio vampiro… a menos que sea necesario claro …- dijo mi padre mirando a Jacob y a Steve. – ¿Mamá está en camino?- mi padre rió.- ¿primero he de tener la casa no?- Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos extrañados. – La verdad es que no sé de ninguna … - Papá miró a todos los lados.- Bueno Eric, veo que tienes mucho espacio …- Eric tragó saliva y mi padre se carcajeó.- No, tranquilo jaja preferimos una casa propia tontorrón. – mi padre suspiró.- Tengo Hambre … **_

_**Eric había llamado a la pizzería estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras recordaban viejos tiempos.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Alex estaba realmente rara no paraba de cogerme del brazo o de agachar la mirada. – ¿Os acordáis cuando Alex metió a Joni en el cubo de la basura por qué la había llamado garbancin?- me reí del anécdota.- Si pues a mi no me hizo mucha gracia eh Clarise, solo teníamos 5 años…- Miré a Alex que jugueteaba con la comida sin prestar atención a la conversación.- Pues yo me reí bastante…- Joni hizo una mueca burlona.- Yo me reí más cuando se te salió una teta aquel año en la playa…- Steve rió a carcajadas y yo no pude evitar reírme también. Clarise por el contrario fulminaba a su hermano con esos ojos dorados. Alex en cambio seguía jugueteando con la comida. Empezaba a preocuparme. - ¿Alex, estás bien?- ella se sobresaltó por mi susurro. – ¿Eh? Si si, claro, estoy bien, ¿por qué?- La notaba extraña. - Bueno, chicos no sé vosotros pero yo tengo sueño.- Dijo Marcus. Alex me dio un beso.- Si, yo también tengo sueño… - Arrugué el morro al darme cuenta que con Marcus en casa de Eric no podría quedarme a dormir y disfrutar de Alex. Le agarré del brazo y le señale la puerta. Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió. Una vez en el portal le puse la boca en forma de beso y ella hizo una risita acompañada de un suspiro. Noté sus labios en los míos tan solo un segundo. Me extrañé, la empuje con suavidad hasta la pared y la acorralé.- Alex, ¿Qué te pasa?- Alex miró al cielo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y negaba con la cabeza. – ¿Te encuentras mal?- Me abrazó y me besó el dorso.- Estoy bien, tranquilo…- no me convenció.- ¿Te crees que soy idiota?- noté su suspiro.- No pienso discutir Jacob, estoy cansada.- levanté su barbilla.- Alex, por favor, ¿ qué te pasa? – De pronto noté de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, pero esta vez mucho más apasionados. La agarré de la cintura y la besé con la misma pasión. – Jacob, Te quiero, ¿recuérdalo siempre vale?- abrió la puerta y se adentró en la casa. ¿A qué había venido eso?**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

**No podía dejar de pensar en lo qué Matt me había dicho. Necesitaba hablar de nuevo con él, me dirigí a mi habitación sin ni siquiera despedirme de Clarise. Me estiré de un salto en la cama y me puse el ipod. " Alex, abre los ojos" La voz de Matt me estaba matando. Veía la sombra de las ramas del árbol que estaba enfrente de mi habitación. Me levanté y miré durante un rato el bosque. " Si Bella corta con Edward …" me llevé las manos a la cabeza y caí al suelo. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas. – No, ¡basta!- dije débilmente en un sollozo. Volví a mirar las ramas mientras lloraba como una estúpida. Me levanté y sin pensarlo me encontré saltando, una vez más por el árbol, solo que esta vez no me dirigía a casa de los Cullen si no a otra muy distinta. Sin pensarlo, me encontré frente a la ventana de Matt. ¿Por qué razón había ido hasta allí?**

_**-¡MIERDA!- La voz de Matt me sorprendió. Miré a mi alrededor y allí estaba él jugando a básquet … Bajé del árbol, Matt agarró la pelota y la lanzó con fuerza contra el garaje. Tragué saliva ala ver la escena. Matt se cogió la frente y cayó al suelo seguidamente lo golpeó con los puños y rugió. - ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? – dijo mirando al cielo, pero yo sabía que no era a dios a quien le hablaba, si no a mí. Me acerqué y agarré la pelota. Matt en seguida fijo la mirada en mí. – Hola…- dije tímida. Matt se levantó de un salto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en sus brazos. – Alex, perdóname, de verdad lo siento no soportaría el perderte, por favor perdóname…- Tragué saliva al no saber que responderle, en realidad no estaba enfadada con él.- Matt, oye, escucha, tranquilo, de verdad no pasa nada…- Matt no me dejaba de abrazar y de pronto ese abrazo hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran de nuevo, necesitaba hablar con alguien y esperaba no tener que dormir para hacerlo. Suspiré.- ¿Matt podemos hablar?- Él se separó y me miró. Se sentó en un banco de piedra y me indicó que me sentara a su lado.- Alex, sé que las formas en las que lo dije, quizá no eran las mejores, pero…- lo ignoré.- Mi padre ha vuelto…- Matt dilató las pupilas.- ¿¡Te vas a España!?- negué con la cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.- Mi familia se quiere mudar aquí…- Matt se puso en frente de mí y me levantó la barbilla.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- suspiré y los ojos volvieron a humedecerse.- Antes, en el patio de Eric … - tragué saliva y sonreí mientras las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse como gotas de lluvia por mi mejilla.- Dijiste mi mayor temor. Algo que me lleva persiguiendo desde que empecé a salir con Jacob…- Me sequé las lágrimas y lo miré, no dijo nada.- ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué no me fijo como la mira? Pues sí, me fijo y me duele, me duele porque es mi prima y no puedo luchar contra ella, no puedo ni tan solo …- Me tapé los ojos me sentía ridícula llorando como una estúpida niñata. Matt me quitó las manos y me miró.-¿Ni tan solo?- Suspiré y miré al cielo- Ni tan solo puedo odiarla… ¡Te juro que lo intento! Pero no puedo … - Matt me abrazó.- ¿Le encuentras sentido? ¿Sufrir tanto por alguien?- lo abracé con más fuerza. – Yo jamás podré amar a otra persona, es mi maldición …- dije en un susurro tan débil que apenas logré escuchar mi propia voz. Por el contrario Matt lo escuchó perfectamente. Suspiró.- Podrías ser tan feliz, Alex, ¡tanto! Sin miedo a que te dejaran por otra, sin miedo de saber que estás al lado de una persona que quizá no te ama …- No lo dejé acabar.- Sin miedo de nada, si estuvieras con migo…- Matt se sorprendió y me miró. Me encogí de hombros.- Me lo habían dicho antes…- Matt arrugó el morro.- Peter …- dijo este. Asentí con la cabeza. – Tenía miedo que al estar yo en España…- Matt me cortó.- Él se cansara de esperarte …- Lo volví a abrazar, la simple idea de que Jacob se fuera, se alejara de mi era horrible, era peor que la muerte, era la mayor de mis torturas.- Pero jamás podré amar a otro Matt, jamás … estoy condenada a estar perdidamente enamorada de Jacob Black… - mientras sollozaba en su hombro Matt me abrazó fuertemente.- No, Alex, si tu quieres puedes llegar a olvidar, puedes llegar a ser feliz … solo si tu quieres …- negué con la cabeza, él no lo entendía, la imprimación era mucho más que un simple amor, esa persona se convertía en tu vida, en parte de ti… en tu oxigeno… - Jamás podré amar a otro.- Rompí a llorar como una niñita cuando se siente impotente, sin saber qué hacer.- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo separándose de mí. Me encogí de hombros y me sequé las lágrimas a pesar de ser inútil ya que seguían brotando de mis ojos. Miré al cielo.- Supongo … que disfrutar al máximo de él mientras esté a mi lado… es lo único que puedo hacer …- Matt clavó la mirada en el suelo y tragó saliva.- ¿Y luego?- Lo abracé nuevamente.- Morirme por dentro al verlo con ella .- La imagen pasó por mi cabeza y en ese preciso instante me olvidé de respirar. Ese día moriría, ese día un cazador menos habitaría en el planeta, ese día, dejaría de latir mi corazón.- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- Me encogí de hombros.- Supongo que hacer como si nada, pienso disfrutar de él todo lo que pueda…- Matt suspiró y se separó de mi- Hace un rato fui a tirar la basura y vi a Embry y a Quil hablar sobre que iban a la playa, quizá … quizá lo encuentras allí, supongo que no querrás perder tiempo … -sonreí y las lágrimas cesaron. Le di un beso en la mejilla.- Ojalá encuentres a la persona indicada- Le susurré al oído.- Hace nada estaba en mi hombro llorando …- dijo en un débil susurro. Me alejé para que no sospechara que lo había escuchado y me dirigí a la playa. Agradecía enormemente la escucha de Matt. Ahora me sentía mucho mejor y dispuesta a ser feliz el tiempo que me quedará junto a Jacob. - ¡Alex!- la voz de Matt me obligó a pararme.- ¡Recuérdame que soy un Estúpido!- negué con la cabeza y le lancé un beso. Debía ir a la playa. **_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**La hoguera era cálida, pero en las llamas solo podía ver esos ojos esmeralda, húmedos y tristes. - ¡Eh! ¡Jacob!, tío despierta estás embobado…- Jared me había tirado su jersey.- Eso despierta…- dijo Quil entre risas. De pronto Paul se levantó, tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.-¡Alex!- exclamó maravillado. Me giré de inmediato. Me levanté de un salto. – Hola …- dijo Alex mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Corrí a su lado.- ¿Estás loca? ¿no traes chaqueta?- Alex de pronto me abrazo.- ¿Para qué necesito chaqueta si tengo una estufa portátil?- sonreí al ver que su humor había cambiado.- ¿Qué haces aquí …? ¿Cómo has sabido que …?- Alex selló mis preguntas con un beso. Entrelazó su mano con la mía y caminó hasta los demás. – Hola chicos.- Paul se quedó observándola.- Hola Paul … tranquilo… no estoy enfadada.- Alex rió y de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le tiró el zapato a la cara y rió a carcajadas.- Eh, eso ha sido a traición.- Exclamó Paul.- ¿Me devuelves el zapato?- Paul arrugó el morro y se lo lanzó. Me senté y Alex se sentó encima de mí. Llevábamos un rato hablando de cómo coordinar la vigilancia. Alex jugueteaba con sus pies mientras removía la arena. De pronto lo levantó y una porción de arena cayó en mi cara. Me fijé en su expresión traviesa.- ¡Te vas a enterar!- Alex dilató las pupilas y empezó a correr mientras reía. Corrí tras ella y la alcancé. La agarré de los brazos y se los crucé.- Ahora eres mi prisionera.- Rápidamente Alex se libró y me salpicó con el agua del mar. Rió y sin importar nada mas la agarré y me adentré con ella en el mar.- ¿Ahora que, eh?- Alex rió.- Supongo que ahora si soy tu prisionera.- dijo con cara traviesa. – Supones bien, esclava…- la besé.- ¡EHHH! ¡CORTAROS UN POQUITO!- Dijo Embry mientras Sam y los demás reían. – Bueno… me gustará ver como le explico a mi padre que estoy empapada … -dilaté las pupilas.- ¿Te has vuelto a escapar? – Alex parpadeó varias veces seguidas y puso cara de niña buena.- ¿Yo? ¿Escaparme? ¡Nunca!**_

_**Nos dirigimos a la orilla.- Creo que nos vamos.- le dije a Sam mientras entrelazaba la mano de Alex con la mía. – A esta pulguita no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que escaparse.- Cuando dije pulguita noté un pisotón en el pié.- Anda vamos " Gigante Verde" – Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Mientras caminábamos la abracé para cubrirla del frio. - ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy?- sus ojos brillaron.- ¿Billy no se molestará?- Reí.- Él estará encantado, estoy seguro.- Se encogió de hombros.- Pues ya me dirás como se lo cuento a mi hermano y a …- tragó saliva.- a mi padre…- Puse cara pensativa.- ¿Y si te dejo a las 7 de la mañana sana y salva en tu camita?- dije mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas.- ¿Tendré un lobito como peluche si me dejas a esa hora?- suspiré.- Si ese lobito es rojizo me lo pensaré…- ella rió.- Te tomo la palabra.- Dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo. Llegamos a casa, las luces estaban encendidas. Abrí la puerta y mi padre se encontraba viendo la televisión. – Hola papá …- Mi padre se giró para observarme. Al ver a Alex sonrió. – Procura no mearte hoy en la cama.- Dijo mi padre divertido.- ¿Qué?- dijo Alex. Mi padre se carcajeó. Arrugué el morro.- No le hagas caso…- Alex se aguantaba la risa. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación. – A si que … te meas en la cama, ¿tan mayor?- la fulminé con la mirada.- ¿No ves que lo hace de broma?- Alex rió.- Sisi, de broma ¿eh?- Gruñí y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Ambos caímos a la cama. Alex estaba justo debajo de mí. Me quedé mirando sus ojos como un estúpido. Besé suavemente sus labios. Me aparté pero la volví a besar. Cada vez la besaba con más pasión. – Jacob…- miré de nuevo esos ojos esmeralda.- Te quiero…- sonreí y volví a besarla. De pronto ella me desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón. – Alex, mi padre…- dije en voz entrecortada, recorrí su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho. Sentía como su corazón latía muy rápidamente.**_

_**La verdad no me importaba que mi padre estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. Estar con Alex era lo verdaderamente importante ahora y era lo que deseaba. Empecé a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Noté a Alex distante ya que de pronto su pasión se había esfumado. No entendía que le pasaba últimamente estaba extraña…- ¿Alex, estás bien?- Ella ni tan solo me miró se encogió de hombros.- La verdad es que estoy algo cansada…- me extrañé.- Pero si tú has …- ella había empezado, no entendía nada… - le di un beso en la frente y me coloqué a su lado.- ¿Seguro que es solo eso?- ella sonrió y asintió.- Solo tengo sueño…- Se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. La observé durante largo rato. Mientras le acariciaba el hombro y notaba su respiración cada vez más profunda los ojos empezaron a pesar. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Sentía que esto no estaba bien. Amar a Jacob no estando segura de si él sentía lo mismo no era lo correcto. Necesitaba explotar. Mientras me hacía la dormida noté los primeros y adorables ronquidos de Jacob. Me levanté con cuidado y me dirigí a la puerta de su habitación la abrí y cerré con sumo tacto, para no despertarle. Me dirigí al lugar donde yacía mi mayor y más preciado deseo.- Cierra los ojos-me dije a mi misma.- Hablas muy bien el inglés para ser española.- La voz de Jacob resonó en mi cabeza.- ¿Sabes? jamás había visto unos ojos tan bonitos. Tienen un color esmeralda que me recuerdan a la tercera esposa…- La canción que Jacob me cantó ocn referente a la leyenda de Taha Aki resonó en mi cabeza. Me senté en la roca y comencé a llorar mientras la tarareaba. **_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Me desperté al no sentir a Alex a mi lado. Salí de mi habitación alterado y me dirigí al patio. Sentí unos sollozos. Me asomé. Vi a Alex acurrucada en aquella piedra donde empezó todo. Alex tatareaba una canción muy familiar para mi- Allí va un lobo ayudando a la luna, las nubes tristes lloran, pues su gran amor se ha ido. El espíritu vagará eternamente hasta de nuevo su verdadero amor encuentre el espíritu del lobo ayudaba, ya que los ojos de su amor no encontraba, aquellos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos verdes- Intenté mirarla pero pise una pequeña rama. Alex levantó la cabeza de golpe y se dispuso a ir. Corrí tras ella y la agarré del brazo. -no vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que es lo que te pasa- giré su cuerpo hacía el mío, pero Alex agacho la mirada – no pasa nada Jacob, de verdad – no le creí nada - si claro, primero me dices que tienes sueño, luego te sales fuera de casa sin decir nada y te encuentro aquí llorando sobre nuestra roca... – seguía con la mirada agachada, agarré su cara con las manos y se la levante. Miré sus hermosos ojos, llorosos - Alex, por favor, dime que te ocurre – Alex me quito las manos de su cara lentamente, volvió a agachar la cabeza y tardo un rato para volver a hablar – tengo la regla – me crucé de brazos – si claro… - dije sin dejar de mirar su cabello negro como la noche – ¿y eso explica el porqué querías huir de mi? – se encogió de hombros sin decir nada mas… suspiré – pues si no me dices que te ocurre no te puedo ayudar, haces que… – no lo quería decir, pero tenía que saber que le ocurría – haces que sienta que no confías en mi… - funcionó. Después de decir eso me abrazo y se acurruco en mi pecho, la rodeé con mis brazos – y bien.. ¿me dirás que te ocurre? – sentí los brazos de Alex mas aferrados a mi – solo dime que me quieres… - me sorprendió que me contestara eso, pero claro que se lo diría- Alex, te amo más que a mi vida– le bese su cabello mientras se lo acariciaba – gracias.. – dijo casi en un susurro- duramos abrazados cerca de 1 min sin que ninguno dijera ni una palabra – ¿te sientes mejor hermosa?- pregunté. Alex asintió con la cabeza acurrucándose aun mas en mi pecho. De pronto escuche un sollozo...**___

… _**separe su cabeza de mi pecho y le levante la cara suavemente, vi que de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda caían lagrimas.. – pero… ¿por qué lloras? – le limpie una lágrima que caía por su mejilla – porque soy idiota.. – Arrugue el morro – claro que no lo eres... – empezaba a desesperarme tenía que saber que le ocurría… – Alex, ya dime que te está pasando – se lo dije con un tono de voz alto, de nuevo Alex agacho la mirada y trago saliva – es solo que… tengo miedo de perderte.. – le volví a levantarle la cara, quería que me mirara a los ojos- escúchame bien Alex, nunca.. nunca me vas a perder, yo ya soy tuyo.. – le bese la frente y la abracé fuertemente – eso lo dices ahora – la separe de mi cuerpo agarrándola por los hombros – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué has dicho eso? – Alex trago saliva y agacho la mirada – no me hagas caso – no lo entendía.. ¿qué le ocurría? – nada de eso Alexsandra, dime porque dijiste eso – arrugue el morro – por nada Jacob por nada.. déjalo ¿vale? – me quito los brazos de sus hombros.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**De pronto el teléfono sonó. Jacob me miró y se dirigió hacia dentro, lo seguí.- ¿Si?, casa de los Black …- los ojos de Jacob se dilataron.- ¿Bella, estas bien? ¡Tranquila! , dime… ¿qué pasa?- de pronto algo en mi corazón fue atravesado. ¿Se había cumplido mi mayor temor?- Bella, ¡No llores!- Tragué saliva…- ¡Si, tranquila, ahora mismo voy a por ti!- dilaté las pupilas y empecé a temblar. – Alex, Bella ha discutido con Edward debo ir por ella…- Asentí con la cabeza. Era algo inevitable. Me acerqué a él y lo besé como nunca antes.- Cuida de Billy por favor …- Asentí de nuevo. Jacob agarró las llaves de la moto y se desapareció detrás de la puerta. Mi mayor temor cobraba vida y mientras yo sentía como poco a poco mi corazón dejaba de latir.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Edward me había suplicado, que él tan solo trataba de ser amable. Hoy en la tarde fuimos con Ángela, Ben, Mike y Jess a la heladería. Charlie seguía insistiéndome sobre lo del "equilibrio" y esta vez Edward acepto acompañarme. Mala idea. Edward se había pasado todo el rato riendo junto a Ángela, hablando sobre todas las cosas que tenían en común, que eran demasiadas, eso hizo que me sintiera desubicada, sentía algo que hace mucho no sentía.. algo que quemaba en mi interior… Edward estacionó el volvo frente a mi casa, la patrulla de Charlie no estaba ya que me dijo que trabajaría hasta tarde, después de abrirme la puerta de su volvo, como siempre, se encamino hacia la entrada de la casa, dentro me empezó a hablar sobre Ángela de lo interesante e inteligente que era.. por un momento sentí miedo de perder a Edward… Empecé a reclamarle del porque era así con Ángela si jamás se había acercado a otra humana, que si tanto le caía bien, que fuera con ella… Me sentía una cría celosa y estúpida. Termine sacándolo de mi casa, sabía que no se iría, estaba destrozada, necesitaba de alguien, no, no a alguien, necesitaba a mi sol particular, lo había llamado hacia un rato y no tardaría en llegar, me asome por la ventana y vi a Edward recargado en su volvo…Me dirigí hacia la cocina a dejarle una nota a Charlie diciéndole que iba a pasar la noche en casa de los Cullen, que Alice me había invitado a su pijamada, seguro lo creería. De pronto sentí la puerta. Corrí a abrirla. Era Jacob. Lo abracé instintivamente. – Gracias por venir – le dije sollozando – No hay de que Bella, vamos a mi casa, no puede seguirte hasta allí – asentí con la cabeza, Jake me paso un brazo por los hombros y empezamos a caminar hacia la moto. Visualicé a Edward, seguía apoyado en su volvo plateado con ojos tristes que penetraron y desgarraron mi corazón. Aún así me senté en la moto de Jake y abracé fuertemente su cintura. Jake aceleró, y yo seguía viendo a Edward, deje de sentir su mirada cuando nos encontrábamos lo bastante lejos de mi casa. No podía dejar de llorar.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

**Me encontraba llorando de nuevo en la cama de Jacob cuando una olor repugnante invadió mis fosas nasales. Corrí a la habitación de Billy.- ¿Billy?- Lo vi tirado en el suelo mientras señalaba hacia la izquierda. ¡No podía ser cierto! Desenvainé mi espada y me puse delante de Billy usando mi cuerpo como escudo humano. El Rastreador sonrió. Sentí unos aullidos fuera. – Tus amiguitos los licántropos están entretenidos con los míos…- Sabía perfectamente quien era ese rastreador. Era un enviado de Cayo. Lo miré con odio.- Oh vamos… si que es cierto… tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto nunca … - seguía riendo. – ¿Vas a estar todo el tiempo delante de ese invalido? – me enfurecí. Nadie despreciaba a Billy.- Al menos él no carece de inteligencia. - Lo ataqué. El rastreador Salió corriendo por la ventana. Mi espíritu lobo salió y se colocó al lado de Billy. Esperaba que lograra protegerlo. Seguí al rastreador y visualice a los grandes lobos incluidos Eric y Paul. Para mi sorpresa mi padre y Joni también estaban allí.- ¡PAPA! ¡Billy!- mi padre asintió con la cabeza y se adentró en la casa junto con Joni. Había muchísimos vampiros. Sin duda Cayo estaba harto de esperar.- Realmente no me extraña que Cayo te deseé tanto cazadora …- arrugué el morro de asco. El ruido del motor de la moto de Jacob era cada vez más claro. Vi a Jacob frenar de golpe e inclinarse transformándose en un lobo rojizo. Bella iba justo detrás.- Vaya que olor tan apetecible…- dijo mi enemigo y saltó hacía la dirección de Bella. – ¡BELLA!- dije mientras corría a su lado. La agarré de la mano y me dirigí hasta el bosque con tal de ponerla a salvo. No fue una buena idea. - ¿Alex, qué está pasando?- Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza mientras corría. - ¡Alex!- Frenamos en seco el rastreador se encontraba justo en frente de nosotras.**

_**Vaya, vaya … creo que atrapé a dos presas muy apetitosas…- lo miré con odio. Puse a Bella detrás de mí. – Bella, escúchame bien. No se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería. Estas embarazada así que …- De pronto el rastreador se abalanzo sobre nosotras.- ¡BELLA CORRE!- Para mi sorpresa Bella me hizo caso. Me abalancé sobre mi contrincante. Me empujó y me golpeé contra una piedra. Vi como el rastreador perseguía a mi prima. Debía hacer algo. Debía llamar su atención. Agarré mi espada y me hice un corte en el brazo. El rastreador que ya casi alcanzaba a Bella se volvió hacía mi con los ojos rojos como la sangre. Sin duda lo había conseguido. Corrí para alejarlo de mi prima. Debía salvar a su bebé y a ella… **_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Sabía lo que pretendía Alex. Debía avisar a Jacob antes de que mi prima sufriera algún daño. Corrí en dirección a casa de los Black. Me sorprendí los Cullen estaban allí. ¿Pero, El pacto?. Edward corrió a mi lado. Aún seguía furiosa por lo que lo aparte y me dirigí al lobo rojizo. – ¡JACOB!.... Alex …- El lobo dilató la pupilas. Antes de poder reaccionar, el lobo Blanco corrió hacía el bosque junto con el lobo Gris. Jacob los siguió. Joni salió de la casa y me miró. – ¿Y mi hermana?- tragué saliva. Joni estaba furioso. Agarró su guitarra y tocó unas notas. Los vampiros se taparon las orejas y se retorcieron. Los demás lobos aprovecharon la situación para acabar con ellos. Sentí la mirada de Edward. Lo miré pero aún así no me acerqué. Billy saló con su silla de ruedas acompañado de Marcus. – Bella… y … ¿Alex?- No sabía que decirle a Marcus. Miré a mi Alrededor. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie luchaban contra algunos de los vampiros que aun se retorcían por la música de Joni.- No te preocupes Joni no ha atacado a ningún Cullen. ¿Carlisle está buscando a mi hija verdad?- No supe que decirle.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Sentía la olor a Vampiro cada vez más fuerte. Rezaba porque Alex se encontrara a salvo. Sentí unos gruñidos. De pronto visualicé al rastreador y a un espíritu lobo gruñendo. Dilaté los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que yacía inconsciente detrás de esa hermosa loba. Eric Paul y yo nos abalanzamos contra el rastreador. Reacciono ante nuestro ataque, antes que nos diéramos cuenta, Paul se encontraba tirado debajo de un árbol, le dije a Eric por medio de los pensamientos que lo acorraláramos y al mismo tiempo atacarlo, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Alex inconsciente detrás de su hermosa espíritu loba, quería correr hacia ella pero sabía que Eric no podría solo contra el rastreador. De pronto visualice 2 sombras detrás de un árbol, una salió corriendo a la dirección donde se encontraba Alex, estaba dispuesto a atacar si se trataba de otro chupasangre. Me equivoque, era Joni, que al ver inconsciente a Alex, corrió hacia ella sin importarle que el rastreador estuviera a unos cuantos metros. Trate de distraer al rastreador con un gruñido, pero los sollozos de Joni eran más fuertes – Hermanita, por lo que más quieras reacciona, por favor!! –Joni le daba unas leves palpadas en las mejillas mientras sostenía la cabeza con las rodillas. El rastreador se dirigía hacia ellos, me abalance sobre él, pero ya no era necesario, Marcus había salido de los arbustos paralizando al rastreador – Ni se te ocurra tocar a mis cachorros maldito chupasangre – Sabia que lo mantendría ahí el tiempo que sea, así que no lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia donde estaba Alex, la loba ya no estaba, mire que las lágrimas de Joni mojaban la cara de Alex. – Está perdiendo mucha sangre Jacob – mire el suelo y era cierto, había un charco de sangre. Le indique con la cabeza que la pusiera en mi lomo, tenía que llevarla al hospital y rápido – Jacob, por favor que ya no le pase nada malo – me dijo Joni mientras me la colocaba encima, asentí con la cabeza y empecé a correr lo mas rápido que pude mientras oía a mis espaldas como Eric, Paul y Marcus desgarraban al rastreador.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Abrí poco a poco los ojos. No sabía dónde me encontraba ni que había ocurrido. Me intenté inclinar pero la cabeza me dolía por no hablar del brazo. Un ruido familiar llamó mi atención. Jacob se encontraba dormido sobre mi mano izquierda y roncando. Sonreí al verle allí. Quería besarle el cabello pero no podía inclinarme. Para mi sorpresa detrás de Jacob en una silla se encontraba mi padre también dormido. Esa imagen era algo inusual en mi cabeza, pero aún así me hacía feliz. De pronto los ojos de mi padre se despegaron. Dilató las pupilas y corrió hacía mi.- ¡Cielo! ¿Cómo estás?- me sorprendí. Hacía años que no me llamaba "cielo"- Estoy bien papá…- mi padre sonrió y me besó la frente. Miré a Jacob que seguía roncando.- Ese Chico solo se separaba de ti para cuidar de tu prima.- me extrañé- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- mi padre sonrió nuevamente. – Llevas inconsciente 2 días.- dilaté las pupilas. La puerta se abrió. - ¿SE HA DESPERTADO YA?- Una voz familiar llamó mi atención.- ¿LEO?- Leo saltó para que mi padre la cogiera en brazos.- ¡HOLA DORMILONA!- Jacob se movió a causa de los gritos de mi hermana.- ¿Alex?- Jacob me abrazó. Hice una mueca de dolor.- ¿Estás bien?- Me dio un beso y me examinó.- ¿Me recuerdas?- reí ante su reacción.- Lamento decirte que no estoy amnésica…- Reí y apreté su mano. - ¿Se despertó? – una voz que hacía meses que deseaba oír …- ¡Mamá!- Mi madre se colocó al lado de Jacob, nuevamente me sorprendí. - ¿Qué tal estás cielo? – Sonreí.- ¿Igual de bajita no lo ves?- Le tiré un vaso de plástico a Joni en la cara.- Y con el mismo humor- otra voz conocida resonó en mis tímpanos.- ¡RENACUAJO!- Ben rió al verme.- ¿ESTÁS MEJOR?- dos voces al unísono se acercaron.- ¡TIENES UN NOVIO MUY GUAPO!- Sara y Katra miraban con admiración a Jacob. - ¿Cómo estás Alex?- Eric venía de la mano de …- ¿VERO?- Grité sin pensar. Eric se sonrojó.- Ha estado animándome … - Sonreí. - ¿Cómo estás?- La voz de Matt me sorprendió. - ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre subir a una escalera tan alta?- al fin Lisa salió con la escusa que habían dado para disculpar mi "accidente". - ¿Estás bien hermanita?- Clarise y Steve entraban en la habitación. Tío Charlie entró corriendo.- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo abrazándome. Grité a causa del dolor y se apartó de inmediato. De pronto la enfermera entró.- Por favor señores Solo pueden estar dos personas en la habitación aparte del paciente…- Mi padre arrugó el morro.- Todos tenemos derecho a quedarnos, somos familia.- dijo mi padre con tono disgustado. La enfermera abrió la boca y nos miró uno por uno. Tragó saliva y miró a mi padre.- Lo siento señor … pero … son las reglas … - Mi padre se dirigió a la puerta con Leo en brazos mientras susurraba blasfemias. Jacob y Mamá fueron los que se quedaron a mi lado. La enfermera fue examinando las diferentes bolsitas que tenía comunicadas con mis venas a través de la agujas. Me examinó los ojos y la boca, apuntó algo en la libreta y se fue. -¿Cómo es que estáis todos aquí? – pregunté a mi madre. Mi madre suspiró.- Ya sabes cómo es tu padre de obsesivo, así que en cuanto ocurrió tu accidente a pesar de que los médicos le aseguraran que estabas bien… tu padre me llamó paranoico y tuvimos que coger el primer vuelo.- ¿Y Jensen?- pregunté por el único hermano que no había visto. – Ha ido a buscar a Bella a la cafetería … supongo que pronto vendrá. Por cierto…- Mi madre sonrió y colocó su mano en el hombro de Jacob.- Ahora entiendo todo eh … Dios es guapísimo pillina.- Jacob rió a carcajadas. Yo en cambio me sonrojé. – Alex, tengo una sorpresa para ti … - Miré a mi madre y después a Jacob quien arrugó el morro y frundió las cejas. – Alguien más vino con nosotros… es …- de pronto la puerta se abrió.- Hola … - una voz tímida se acercó. Visualicé a Bella y a mi hermano Jensen. - ¿Cómo estás gruñona?- Sonreí a mi hermano pero al ver a Bella agarré con fuerza la mano de Jacob y la besé. Jacob me miró extrañado. - ¿Cómo está el bebé?- le pregunté a mi prima.- Está perfectamente … gracias …- Sonreí pero no deje la mano de Jacob ni un solo instante. Alguien llamó a la puerta.- Ese debe de ser mi sorpresa…- dijo mamá. Esta vez fue Jacob quien agarró mi mano con fuerza .- Hola … ¿se puede entrar?- dilaté las pupilas al ver a mi exnovio Peter en la puerta.**_


	18. Rota

_**ROTA**_

_**Peter me sonrió.- Vaya si que soy feo como para que me mires así…- Reí. Alcancé a escuchar un susurro de Jacob que decía : " No te imaginas lo feo que eres chaval… ". Me reí aún más- ¿Cómo estás? – quería abrazarlo pero no podía ya fuera por el dolor y por el escudo humano anti exnovios que había creado Jacob con su cuerpo. De pronto la cara amable de Peter se enfureció.- Así … que … Este es Jacob Black, ¿No?- Asentí. - ¿Tienes algún problema con migo?- dijo Jacob. Me empecé a poner nerviosa. – Si, la verdad. Ella me dejó por ti … - puse los ojos en blanco al ver que empezaría una pelea.- Chicos, mi hija lo último que necesita son peleas …- Dijo mi madre acariciando la espalda de ambos. – Así que tranquilidad… - Jensen se abrió paso y me miró sonriente.- Creo que con tu estado necesitas un poco de Sol…- me extrañé de su sonrisa traviesa. Llovía a mares pero de un momento a otro el tiempo cambio. - ¿Jensen?- le pregunté.- Si, ese es mi don, no sirve de mucho pero … - Le sonreí.- Los podremos ver mejor si hay niebla …- le sugerí. Bella se acercó a mi lado.- Alex … - la miré.- Yo… espero que te recuperes pronto. – De pronto empezó a llorar y Jacob corrió a su lado. Tragué saliva al ver la escena y de golpe noté otra mano que se entrelazaba con la mía. Era Peter que negaba la cabeza. Sabía que estaba diciéndome que no tenía por qué pasar por eso, pero aún así … Jacob se giró bruscamente y apartó la mano de Peter y la puso en su lugar.- Confianzas las justas …- Dijo Jacob con odio. Peter suspiró mientras lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos. De pronto el doctor entró a la habitación. Jacob se apartó y dejó que me examinara; eso sí, no alejaba la mirada de Peter. – Vaya, eres muy fuerte. Vamos a intentar que te pongas de pie… ¿De acuerdo?- Jacob corrió a ayudarme. Conseguí inclinarme no sin notar el dolor; coloqué los pies en el suelo y apoyada a Jacob me levanté. – Muy bien, ahora prueba a andar, preciosa…- Jacob gruñó ante el cumplido y el doctor rió. Empecé a andar mientras el doctor me preguntaba si me mareaba. La verdad es que estaba mareada como una cuba pero quería salir de ese hospital. No los soportaba … - Está bien … vuelve a descansar … si no hay ningún inconveniente durante la noche mañana te daré el alta. -Sonreí. Noté el beso cálido de Jacob en la mejilla. Mi madre me ayudó a subir a la cama y me sonrió. – Cielo voy a acompañar a Bella a la cafetería … - Jensen abrió la puerta.- Yo también voy, tengo sed. – dilaté las pupilas cuando la puerta se cerró. Peter por un lado y Jacob por el otro. Ambos se miraban como asesinos en serie. Esto era parecido a los combates de Lucha Libre pero sin ni siquiera tocarse… La puerta volvió a abrirse. Noté un fuerte abrazo.- El doctor ha dicho que estás mejor- Era Lisa. Visualicé a Matt que miraba mal a Jacob, Jacob miraba mal a Peter y Peter miraba mal a Jacob. Para mi suerte Matt y Peter se llevaban bien, al menos por msn … - Esto … vaaaya …. – Lisa hizo una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba … De pronto una voz familiar abrió la puerta. – Es aquí … - Ben dilató las pupilas. – Vaya yo traigo al que faltaba.- me fije que Paul estaba justo detrás de mi hermano. Ben corrió y se subió a la mesa pequeña.- Atención os doy una hora para comprar el regalo más caro… quien me lo compre se queda con mi hermana.- Me enfurecí e intenté levantarme. – Ben Aquí maldito gusanooo…- Lisa hizo una mueca y se dirigió a mi hermano al ver que mis esfuerzos por levantarme eran vanos.- Ben, guapísimo, ¿quieres un helado?- De pronto mi hermano se enrojeció y puso cara baboso.- Seee, quiero un helado. ¿Nunca te han dicho que estas buena?- Me llevé la mano a la cabeza. Mi hermano no tenía remedio. – ahora vuelvo…- Al cerrarse la puerta el ambiente aún se volvió más tenso. – Esto … bueno … mmm … ¿Jugamos a la oca?- no me hicieron caso se miraban como buitres unos a otros. **_

_**La noche fue perfecta. Una vez pasada la tensión Jacob y yo nos quedamos solos. Sin querer me quede dormida mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. **_

_**Una vez despierta el doctor me examinó y realizó las últimas pruebas. Me aseguró que hoy por fin estaría en casa. De pronto el móvil de Jacob sonó. Él puso cara de preocupación al descolgarlo y se alejó para hablar. Me vestí mientras él hablaba. Mi madre se acercó.- ¿ Estás contenta? - me sorprendí.- ¿eh? ¡Ah, sisi mamá, ya tenía ganas de salir…!- Jacob colgó y me miró en tono de disculpa. – Alex, debo irme. Lo siento. No me tardaré …- asentí con la cabeza mientras él me besaba los labios. Desapareció detrás de la puerta. Tenía un presentimiento. **_

**Al firmar los papeles del alta me tropecé con Peter.- Te acompaño hasta la salida… allí está tu familia …- parpadeé de la sorpresa pero asentí. Al salir oí unas voces. Visualicé a Jacob y a Bella sentados en un banco. Le tape la boca a Peter con la mano y me escondí en una columna quería oír que decían. – Es que me duele tanto cuando lo veo cerca … - el suspiro de Jacob llamó mi atención.- Bella, ves, yo jamás te hubiera hecho sufrir de esa forma… ahora quizá los dos seríamos felices … - las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta Jacob? El pensar que os puedo perder a alguno de los dos me mata …- Vi como Jacob agarraba la mano de Bella.- Lo nuestro hubiera funcionado Bella. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amaba … - Bella suspiró.- Y yo aún siento algo por ti … cuando estás con Alex … - ya no podía oír nada más. Estaba destrozada. Salí de mi escondite con los ojos llorosos. Jacob se levantó al instante de verme. Negué con la cabeza y les miré con odio. Me acababan de destrozar. Jacob corrió a mi lado y me miró suplicante.- Alex escucha … yo…- Me aparté bruscamente.- ¿Te acuerdas aquella noche cuando lloré?- dije casi en un susurro mientras agachaba la mirada.- Era porque sabía que esto iba a pasar…- Jacob alzó mi cara.- Alex, escucha no es lo que crees … - reí entre sollozos y lo aparté bruscamente.- Vete a la mierda Jacob y quédate siendo feliz con Bella, ahora podrías estar juntos y felices ¿no? – Jacob gruñó.- ¡Si te vas con Peter esto se acabó, Alex! – Lo miré con odio.- Creo que no te has dado cuenta … pero te acabo de dejar. ¡No me utilizarás más Jacob! ¡Lárgate con Bella si tanto la quieres …! – Jacob me agarró de nuevo y me secó una lágrima.- ¡Alex, por favor!¡No me dejes…!- Negué con la cabeza y besé su mano. – No Jacob, ya no te creo …- estaba destrozada por dentro las palabras que había oído habían fragmentado mi corazón. Me alejé.- ¡ALEX NO TE LARGUES CON ESE O JAMÁS HABRÁ UN NOSOTROS!- no miré atrás y me fui con Peter en dirección al taxi donde me esperaba mi familia. Estaba caminando y respiraba, pero en realidad acaba de morir.**

**Esa noche fue la peor noche de mi vida. No paré de llorar, ni siquiera cené. Al despertarme no quise ver a nadie, no salí de mi habitación en todo el día. Eran las 8 de la noche cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. – Alex … ¿Estás bien?- Mi padre se sentó a mi lado.- Te juro que lo voy a destrozar…- hice caso omiso a su amenaza y lo abracé como cuando era pequeña.- Cielo tienes los ojos rojos … Nadie merece que llores por él … - Me extrañaba sentirme consolada por mi padre. – Cielo … Has de comer … - Negué con la cabeza mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. De pronto me agarró y me aupó. Hice esfuerzos para soltarme pero logró sacarme de la habitación. Me dejó en el sofá y enfadada me crucé de brazos. Noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. - ¿Cómo estás?- la voz de Joni hizo que mis ojos volvieran a humedecerse. Joni me abrazó. Realmente era un gran hermano, cuando quería. – Alex, no llores más que te saldrán arrugas.- el tono era preocupado pero sus intenciones eran buenas. **

**Mamá nos llamó para la cena. Apenas comí. Peter se sentó a mi lado pero no le presté atención. Me senté en el sofá a ver la tele sin abrir la boca para nada. Las imágenes de Jacob pasaban por mi mente, cada palabra, cada momento… Los ojos se volvieron a humedecer.- ¿Alex, cariño, puedes ir a sacar la basura?- La voz de mi madre me quitó de los pensamientos. Me levanté y agarré la bolsa de la basura. Ya era oscuro. Llegué hasta la recogida de basura. Dejé la bolsa dentro y me dispuse a ir. Alguien agarró mi brazo. Dilaté las pupilas al darme cuenta de quién era. – Alex, tenemos que hablar.- Negué con la cabeza. No quería saber nada. Me solté bruscamente pero él volvió a agarrarme y me obligó a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.- Alex, fue un mal entendido.- Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas. Tragué saliva y no pronuncié palabra.- ALEX YO TE QUIERO ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?- lo miré con odio.- Ahora estaríamos felices, Bella.- me volví a apartar bruscamente.- ¿sabes lo que retumban esas palabras en mi mente? ¿Sabes el dolor que me ocasionaron?- Volvió a cogerme.- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- dije entre sollozos. – Vete Jacob, vete … - dije en un susurro.- Alex, solo me iré si me dices que no me amas que ya no quieres saber nada de mi … - eso me dolió como una punzada en el pecho.- ¿Disfrutas utilizándome Jacob?- Jacob empezó a temblar.- Alex, ¡entiendelo Bella lo está pasando mal…- volví a mirarlo con furia.- ¿Mal? ¡LO PASA MAL POR QUÉ LE DA LA GANA! Y tu corres a socorrerla. Vete con ella, ¡Anda! Lo estás deseando. - Jacob también se estaba enfureciendo. Me agarró de la mano y la besó. La aparté al instante.- ¡Alex, no me dejes! – Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro. – Jacob … basta …- dije en un susurro. Jacob agarró mi cara.- Alex, te amo … - No lo podía creerlo, no después de lo que escuché.- Alex, por favor…- rozó suavemente sus labios con los míos cerré los ojos … me aparté. – No, Jacob. Ya no…- Jacob volvió a agarrarme.- Alex, lo nuestro… nosotros…- lo corté.- Jacob… Ya no hay un nosotros…- Las lágrimas cada vez aumentaban.- Alex, no me hagas esto … - De pronto la mirada de Jacob se desvió y se convirtió en furia. - ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? ¡Suficiente daño le has causado ya! ¿No crees?- La voz de Petter me sorprendió. - ¡No te metas!- le amenazó Jacob.- ¡Si me meto! ¿Sabes el por qué? Porque las únicas lágrimas que he visto derramar a Alex han sido por tu culpa, Jacob Black. – Jacob se enfureció y me miró.- Y por qué estoy harto de verla sufrir por un tío que solo corre a consolar a su prima. – Tragué saliva al ver que Jacob temblaba y se disponía a la transformación. - ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!- Jacob gruñía. Me puse nerviosa. -¡BASTA LOS DOS!- Me enfurecí y me fui hacía dentro de casa. Subí rápidamente y me encerré en la habitación. **

**BELLA P.O.V:**

**Me sentías culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin duda era una niña egoísta que acaba de hacer daño a las personas que más quería. Me odiaba a mi misma. Mientras miraba el techo me daba cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo al provocar lo que había provocado por un simple berrinche de celos, echaba de menos a Edward, lo deseaba tener al lado. De pronto como si una estrella fugaz hubiera pasado por el techo de mi habitación la ventana emitió unos golpecitos. Me levanté y la abrí. La tez blanca y perfecta de Edward apareció en mi habitación.- Bella, necesitaba verte, se que soy un egoísta al venir aquí cuando tus preciosos ojos no quieren ver al monstruo que soy pero necesitaba verte.- Se acercó y acarició mi mejilla con su fría mano. – Bella deja que me explique por favor.- Lo abracé instintivamente. – Perdóname Edward, he sido egoísta…- Edward levantó mi barbilla y en su rostro se dibujo su hermosa sonrisa torcida.- Bella, no ha sido tu culpa. Ha sido culpa mía debía a ver visto que te molestaba que Angela …- Al nombrarla lo noté extraño. Pero aún así…- Si es mi culpa Edward. Soy una egoísta. – Edward negó con la cabeza.- El perderte solo ha sido culpa mía, mi dulce meteoro. – No era cierto…- No empieces otra vez Edward …- Noté como sus fríos labios rozaban los míos. Cerré los ojos para saborearlos mejor. – Necesitaba mi alimento, un alimento que me mantiene vivo además de la sangre, tus besos, tus hermosos labios Bella ellos son los que me mantienen vivo.- reí.- ¿Además de tu inmortalidad verdad?- Edward rió de mi comentario.- Te amo Bella … -Lo abracé con fuerza. No quería volverlo a perder.- Edward, si quieres a Ángela como amiga …- Él negó con la cabeza. – Si eso te molesta … Yo jamás haré algo que te moleste mi amor. – Nos estiramos en la cama y me quede dormida en sus brazos mientras él acariciaba con suavidad mi vientre. **

**ALEX P.O.V:**

**Hoy sería un día horrible. Peter y Jensen se incorporaban al instituto gracias a que Sam había hablado con el director del instituto. Mis otros hermanos tendrían que esperar unos días para incorporarse en la escuela. Papá me dijo que Peter se quedaría una temporada con nosotros debido a que sus padres y sus hermanos se iban a acabar una misión y con mi accidente Peter no los quería acompañar. Peter estaba constantemente pendiente de mi, pero sin agobiarme. En el instituto Joni se encargó de presentarlo a sus amigos ya que Peter era de la misma edad que mi hermano. La clase fue normal, aun que noté a Lisa un tanto extraña… Matt cada dos pero tres me preguntaba cómo me encontraba. Al salir al patio Lisa se dirigió directamente al lavabo, la seguí. - ¿Lisa, estás bien? – Abrí con cuidado la puerta y la encontré llorando en el suelo. – Alex, tu también lo estás pasando mal … no… no quiero molestarte con lo mío… - Corrí y me agache para verla mejor.- ¿Lisa que te pasa?- Ella sollozó y me abrazó.- Raúl … - me extrañé- ¿El profesor?- ella asintió.- Me ha dejado … - dilaté las pupilas ¿Lisa y Raúl?. Tragué saliva.- Lisa mírame …- Levanté su barbilla y sequé una de sus lágrimas.- Lisa, ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?- Ella sollozó pero me miró extrañada.- Hoy nos vamos tu y yo a pasarlo bien, ¿vale? Tu te olvidas de …- aún me costaba creerlo.- Raúl y yo …- mis ojos se volvieron a humedecer y las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo.- De Jacob.- dije entre sollozos. Ambas nos abrazamos.- ¿por qué no hacemos una asociación? MILPUI.- Dije entre sollozos y risas. - ¿MILPUI?- Dijo riendo. – Ajá. Mujeres idiotas lloran por un imbécil.- Ambas reímos y nos levantamos. Al salir vi de lejos a Paul, Embry y … Jacob. Peter, Matt y Joni se encontraron con nosotras. - ¿Lisa, estás bien?- Joni corrió a examinarla, me sorprendí. Lisa asintió con la cabeza. – Sencillamente es que somos de las ¡MILPUI!- Joni arqueó las cejas.- ¿Mil qué?- Lisa y yo reímos a la vez.- ¿Estás mejor, Alex?- Dijo Matt. Le sonreí y pasé mi mano por su hombro.- ¡Claro! tio porque… ¿sabes? ¡Molas mazo!- dije en tono quillo. Matt rió. Peter besó mi mejilla y sin quererlo me sonrojé. – Ves, aún mantengo mi encanto.- le metí un codazo. – Bah eso no es nada comparado con migo.- dijo Joni mientras le guiñaba un ojo a una chica que se ruborizo. – Ves, ves… **

**Mientras reíamos me di cuenta que me había dejado el cuaderno en el laboratorio. Me disculpé y me dirigí a buscarlo. - ¡Aquí estas!- dije mientras lo cogía. Me giré. Dilaté las pupilas.- Me han dicho que Jacob y tu lo habéis dejado … - Era Paul se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí. **

_**EDWARD P.O.V**_

_**Bella se sentía culpable; menuda ironía, ella se sentía culpable a sabiendas que; como siempre, la culpa de todo es solo mía, justo ahora mientras su calor me envuelve y vigilo como guardián celoso se no puedo evitar sentirme mezquino, sentir lo vil de mi naturaleza y el repudio e bulle sin control dentro de mí, Ángela solo es otra humana no se puede compara con Bella, en lo más mínimo el hijo hibrido de un vampiro y una humana pero con sangre de cazador, más extraño y casi perversamente bizarro no podría ser, siempre temiendo por su vida, deseando sacrificarme por un minuto de paz para ella; le debo a Alex la vida de Bella y la de mi hijo, un hijo que no matara a mi amada por que podrá salvarse de ser un monstruo como yo, Bella sin duda me ha dado más, infinitamente más, sin duda Bella y mi bebe debían ser mi prioridad, de hecho su imagen era lo que ocupaba mi cabeza cada segundo y así en la paz de la noche mientras la armonía de vida de mi amada y mi hijo tocaba a mi lado me prometí una vez más, jamás dañarlos, dar cada segundo de mi eternidad solo por hacerlos felices, por ser mejor para merecer todo lo que el destino había tenido a bien darme aun sin merecerlo.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Paul, tengo prisa …- dije nerviosa. No quería hablar con nadie sobre ese tema.- ¿Cómo estás?- insistió. ¡Ya estábamos otra vez! Los ojos volvían a humedecerse.- Estoy bien Paul…- Me agarró por los hombros. – Alex, yo … - tragué saliva.- ¿ALEX?- la voz de Jensen atravesó mis tímpanos. - ¡JENSEN!- esquivé a Paul y fui al lado de mi hermano. – Paul… nos vemos luego ¿si?- Él ni tan solo me miró y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Jamás te vas a dar una oportunidad con nadie?- tragué saliva pero ignoré su comentario y me fui con Jensen hacía la cafetería donde Lisa y los demás me esperaban. **_

_**-Bueno … ¿Qué tal el día hermanito?- Jensen se encogió de hombros- Puff normal … - Visualicé un grupo de chicos y chicas que saludaban a mi hermano.- Bueno… Alex, ¿me disculpas?- Sonreí. Jensen además de ser muy listo hacía amigos con facilidad. Lo despedí y me dirigí a la fuente para beber un poco de agua. Mientras bebía alguien agarró mi brazo con delicadeza. Me giré. – Alex … por favor … - Nuevamente Jacob. Suspiré.- Déjame hablar contigo…- Los malditos ojos se volvieron a humedecer. Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza. Me solté y me dispuse a irme.- Está bien … seguramente serás más feliz si yo no estamos juntos …- Me paré en seco al escuchar esas palabras que como balas atravesaron mi corazón. – Alex, yo lo único que deseo… es que seas feliz … y por lo que veo … no es junto a mí…- ¿Ese era Jacob? No me lo podía creer. Me acerqué y suspiré. Le agarré de la mano y me lo llevé.- Jacob … - él sonrió.- Por fin me hablas … - negué con la cabeza.- Alex, te amo, te necesito pero si no eres feliz …- le sellé la boca con el dedo.- Jacob yo solo puedo ser feliz … - lo miré a los ojos.- contigo …- Él me abrazó pero me aparté.- Alex, yo te quiero …- negué con la cabeza.- Ahora mismo, no puedo creerte. Así que si tanto me quieres … - suspiré. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- ¡Demuéstramelo!- Le bese la mejilla y me aleje. Definitivamente era idiota, después de todo estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad. **_

_**Llegué a la cafetería.- ¿Dónde está mi hermano y Lisa?- pregunté desconcertada al ver tan solo a Peter y a Matt. Peter sonrió y pasó su mano por mi hombro. – Verás … ¿aún no te has dado cuenta, Alex?- ¿de qué demonios tenía que darme cuenta?**_

_**JONI P.O.V:**_

_**Si algo se me daba bien era ocultar mis sentimientos. El hecho de no haber dicho que ya estaba imprimido era porque sabía que la chica a la que quería era feliz con otro tipejo que tan solo la utilizaba. Lisa rompió a llorar y la alejé de la cafetería. Nos encontrábamos en el lugar más alejado.- Lisa, llorar es malo para la prosperidad, el cutis se estropea … - intenté hacerla reír pero solo logré una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto me abrazó.- ¡Gracias Joni! Gracias por no decirle a nadie lo mío con Raúl a pesar de …- negué con la cabeza, no quería recordar aquella vez en que la vi besarse con ese estúpido profesor con la bragueta del pantalón más caliente que la temperatura de un licántropo.- Superaré ese trauma infantil.- por fin rió. Me reí con ella.- Ves estás más guapa así …- Ambos nos quedamos largo rato mirándonos a los ojos.- ¿Por qué siempre…? Siempre intentas hacer reír a la gente Joni …- Hice una sonrisa traviesa.- Ya sé que soy el mejor, mi madre me lo dice a menudo…- Ella se rió a carcajadas.- Normal para tu madre si eres el mejor – decía entre risas mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Cada vez que las veía me daban ganas de partirle la cara a ese profesor estúpido.- Eh menos que mi madre tiene más hijos eh … pero por supuesto yo soy el más apuesto…- Ella negó con la aveza mientras reía.- No tienes remedio Jonathan Shuno… - sonreí y sequé una de sus lágrimas. Desde el primer día que la vi sabía que estaba condenado a quererla. Tragué saliva a la misma vez que la miraba.- Lisa yo…- De pronto noté sus dulces labios sobre los míos. ¿Acababa de besarme?**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Me desperté como siempre tarde. Noté el frio cuerpo de Edward junto al mío. Sonreí y me incliné. - ¿Qué tal has dormido? – Miré el reloj y dilaté las pupilas.- ¡MUCHO HE DORMIDO!- Edward dibujo una media sonrisa y acarició mi vientre. Le acaricié la mejilla mientras contemplaba esos perfectos ojos color dorado. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo visualicé el anillo en mi mano. Alice seguía con los preparativos y la boda estaba casi lista. Edward y yo pronto seriamos … odiaba decir esas palabras y mucho más pensarlas… marido y mujer. Tragué saliva pero sonreí al darme cuenta que Edward seguía a mi lado, no podía decir lo mismo de mi mejor amigo y de mi prima. Me entristecí. – Todo ha sido culpa mía … Jacob y Alex … - abracé a Edward.- Tranquila mi vida, todo tiene solución. No es tu culpa, sino mía por a ver permitido lo ocurrido. Prometo jamás hacer nada que te moleste.- Dijo con su voz terciopelada mientras me apartaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.- Edward todo ha sido culpa de mis estúpidos celos … y debo hablar con mi prima … debo aclarar lo que pasó … - Sin duda Edward sabía de la conversación a causa de su don y eso aún me reconcomía más la conciencia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?- Alex, acaba las clases en una hora … - me dijo Edward mientras besaba mi frente. – Si quieres, puedo llevarte a casa de Eric…- Sonreí y le besé los labios. Noté como el bebé se movió, agarré la mano de Edward y se la puse encima del vientre. - ¿Lo sientes?- Edward sonrió y besó mi barriga con suavidad. Fue un momento mágico.**_

_**Al pasar una hora Edward me ayudó a bajar las escaleras ya que mi barriga hacía que la espalda me doliera barbaridades. Llegamos al coche. Edward arrancó. Mientras notaba que nos acercábamos a casa de mi primo los nervios empezaban a recorrerme. Sabía perfectamente que, siendo como era Alex, no me iba a ser fácil convencerla de que me perdonara a mi y a Jacob. **_

_**Al bajar me encontré a mis primos menores jugando y a mi tía observándolos con cara de satisfacción. - ¡Bella!- dijo al verme. Corrió y me abrazó.- ¿Cómo estás?- sonreí.- Bueno esto de estar embarazada no es tan fácil como parece ….- Bea rió.- dímelo a mí…- Ambas reímos.- Hola señora Shuno.- dijo amablemente Edward.- ¿Buscas a Alex?- me sorprendí y agaché la mirada.- Espero que tu la hagas entrar en razón … ella no sabe vivir sin Jacob …- Tragué saliva.- ¿Está en casa?- Bea asistió. Hace poco que ha vuelto del colegio…- Vi salir a Alex con Peter. Ella me fulminó con la mirada. Me acerqué.- Alex … puedo hablar contigo a … solas …- Ella se encogió de hombros.- Como quieras … al fin y al cabo todo el mundo hace lo que quieres ¿no?**_


	19. Descubre mi Secreto

**DESCUBRE MI SECRETO**

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Alex estaba mas hostil de lo que esperaba y yo me encogí solo de ver el daño que le había provocado y lo mordaz de su actitud, alimentada solo por la culpa y la intente necesidad de enmendar mi error, comencé a caminar lejos de la casa con Alex detrás mío, en cuanto calcule habernos alejado lo suficiente (o bueno lo que mi estado permitía) giré y no pude evitar mirar a Edward que de inmediato sonrió para infundirme valor, el valor que justo ahora mirando los verdes, tristes y envenenados ojos de Alex, me faltaba. Aspiré profundo y ella solo espero cruzada de brazos lanzándome cerdas puñaladas con los ojos.**_

—_**Alex….yo..realmente no tengo perdón, mis palabras te hirieron pero todo solo ha sido un mal entendido— Alex bufo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco**_

—_**Si claro, un mal entendido y que dijiste, la idiota de Alex se lo cree todo, mírame bien Bella yo no soy el estúpido de Edward que como si nada se olvida del daño que le causas— dijo cada vez mas irritada y en cuanto menciono a Edward y el daño que mis actos le infringían, la respiración se me corto, sin duda yo merecía cada arrebato de furia de todos y aun así sentía que debía hablar.**_

—_**Dime que hubiera pasado si el mundo fuera diferente, si no hubieran cazadores ni a quienes cazar, ya fueran licántropos o vampiros, si tu solo fueras una persona normal; ¿acaso aun así te hubieses enamorado de Jake?— le dije tratando de que por su propia cuanta callera en mi punto.**_

—_**claro que si Bella, yo si se lo que siento, no soy como tu que tiene a Edward "perfección" Cullen y aun así alimenta esperanzas en el idiota de Jacob Black— gruño de nuevo Alex y pude notar que cada vez hacia mas esfuerzos por no saltarme encima y molerme a golpes. Esperé que el temor llevara a mi, incluso vi como a lo lejos Edward discretamente cada vez se acercaba mas por si tuviese que entrar en escena, pero aun así yo venia a arreglar las cosas con Alex y costara lo que costara lo haría.**_

—_**Alex se realista, si están imprimados y se pelean cada dos segundos, ahora imagínate como seria sin la magia el amor verdadero entre ustedes— traté de mantenerme serena, pero Alex solo se disgustaba mas**_

_**-O si claro señorita "creo que la magia los une" ¿qué me quieres decir acaso insinúas que Jacob estaría mejor contigo por que lo amas a pesar de no haber imprimación?, o disculpa me olvidaba también amas a Edward, como defino eso…eres tan altruista que los amas a todos, de seguro también amabas a Andrew— dijo con mas veneno en la voz y con esas últimas palabras, mancillando uno de los mas puros recuerdos el de Andrew, la ira fría y dura sustituyo la culpa que solo era un recodo vacuo, Alex tenia carácter, temple y sin duda podría ser mucho mejor que yo, pero ahora Isabella Swan podía ser torpe, desvalida y cuanto adjetivo malo se encontrase, pero en estos casos jamás cobarde**_

_**- Mira Alex Shuno, me merezco cada una de tus palabras, incluso tus golpes, me merezco tu odio e incluso que Edward se apartará de mi lado, pero Jacob no se merece nada de eso y tu misma, no se merece sufrir— dije irritada y Alex pareció por una breve fracción de segundo consternada por el cambio de mi voz, aunque rápidamente volvió a su máscara de furia.**_

_**- Aquí viene la defensora de Jacob Black… ¡Claro! ¿Tu jamás lo has hecho sufrir ni has jugado con él, verdad? ¡OH LA SANTA BELLA! ¡Qué mal te trata la vida! ¿verdad?- Sin duda Alex estaba enfadada, pero yo no me iba a rendir. – Alex, Jacob no se merece que lo dejes por un mal entendido, lo está pasando mal …- Alex rió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi sus ojos húmedos.- ¿Y yo Bella? ¿Cómo te piensas qué estoy yo?- tragué saliva; de los ojos furiosos de Alex salían lágrimas. Me sorprendí, el bebé empezó a moverse, notaba como él también se entristecía con las lágrimas de mi prima. De pronto Alex rió.- Dime una cosa Bella Swan "todo el mundo me maltrata" ¿Qué pasaría si yo volviera con Jacob y tú te volvieras a pelear con Edward?- El solo hecho de pensar que Edward y yo volveríamos a separarnos me paralizaba el corazón. - ¿Dime? ¡Correrías a Jacob! ¡Oh no, mejor! ¿me llamas y te lo llevo a la puerta de tu casa? ¡Ya puestos!- Las palabras envenenadas de Alex cada vez dolían más.- ¡ALEX BASTA YA!- dije impotente. Sabía que merecía cada palabra pero no soportaba oírla… no soportaba estar enfadada con mi prima y mucho menos ser la causante de la infelicidad de Jacob y de Alex. Si bien Edward creía ser un monstruo yo estaba segura que si uno de los dos lo era esa, sin duda, era yo.- ¿Qué pensabas Bella? ¿Qué venir aquí y pedirme perdón iba a solucionar las cosas? ¿Qué iba a ser como todo el mundo y te iba a compadecer? ¡Pues lo siento, pero no, no soy tan estúpida como los demás! – Sin duda había conseguido que Alex me odiara. Pero tenía que luchar, tenía que lograr su perdón y convencerla de que volviera con Jacob. Miré a Edward buscando un apoyo. Él miraba fijamente a Alex, sin duda no le gustaba nada los pensamientos que mi prima estaba teniendo en ese momento. Suspiré miré a Alex de nuevo que con la mirada fija en el cielo intentaba no sacar a flote sus lágrimas ya que en esos momentos ya no lloraba. – Alex, sé que es difícil perdonarme … pero… siento mi estupidez, los celos me pudieron y mira lo que arme …- baje la mirada. Noté un soplido.- ¿Celos? ¡Si yo fuera como tú a las horas de salir con Jacob lo hubiera dejado ¿no crees?- tragué saliva está presión me estaba matando y empezaba a encontrarme mal. Para mi sorpresa Alex me agarró del brazo y me ayudó a sentarme en un banco de piedra que estaba justo detrás de nosotras. A pesar de todo supongo que … le importaba. - ¿Cómo está el bebé?- preguntó de repente. Sonreí. – Últimamente se mueve mucho… - Alex sonrió levemente.- Alex, perdóname … - Ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Alex desvió la vista para no encontrarse con la mía y volvió a soplar. – Mira Bella, ahora mismo … no puedo decirte que te perdono porque te mentiría, pero tranquila, por mucho que lo intento no logro odiarte. – Me sorprendí, mi propia prima deseaba odiarme.- Alex …- Ella negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.- Sencillamente ahora mismo no puedo … supongo que, quizá más adelante … - hizo una risa forzada y se levantó. Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Miré a Edward. Dilató las pupilas y asintió con la cabeza, para mi sorpresa a Alex. Se acercó y me agarró. Alex se alejó rápidamente. - ¿Cómo ha ido?- me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.- Como si no lo supieras … ¿Dónde ha ido?- Edward besó mi frente.- No te preocupes, se le pasará …- No respondió a mi pregunta por lo que deduje dónde se encontraba mi prima. Joni me observó con odio. A pesar de aparentar ser un chico que pasa de todo y que se pasa el día haciendo locuras, sabía perfectamente que adoraba a su hermana y que no soportaba que nadie le hiciera daño por muy familiar que fuera. Peter también me miraba extraño. Por no hablar de Eric y, por el contrario, Jensen me saludó a lo lejos y me dedicó una sonrisa, sabía que tampoco le gustaba lo que había hecho pero él era el más educado de todos sus hermanos. **_

_**Tía Bea se acercó.- ¿Cómo ha ido cielo?- Dijo con cara de preocupación.- La verdad no lo sé …- Bea negó con la cabeza y sonrió- Tranquila, Alex te quiere … Solo está algo dolida. Y por Jacob no te preocupes, tiene una aliada.- Mi tía guiñó el ojo y sentí una pequeña carcajada de Edward. Había veces que desearía tener su don. Nos dirigimos al coche y nos alejamos. Esperaba que Alex logrará perdonarnos…**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**El hablar con Bella no ayudaba. No soportaba estar enfadada con mi prima pero no podía olvidar esas palabras que atravesaban cada parte de mí como puñales. La puerta sonó- ¡NO ENTRES!- le dije a quien fuera.- ABACHO SEXYYYY- Joni se tiró encima de mí y me abrazó.- ¿Qué haces loco? ¿Y por qué abrazo sexy?- Se encogió de hombros.- Simple… porque te lo doy yo…- puse los ojos en blanco y reí.- ¿Cómo estás caniche?- me extrañé- ¿Caniche?- asintió con la cabeza.- Cuando te enfadas ladras igual que ellos. – Arrugué el morro. – Pues tu caniche está bien … - seguí arrugando el morro.- Alex… ya sé que estás mal y eso pero … ¿Puedo contarte algo?- Me sorprendí. ¿Joni contarme algo?- Sí claro dime …- Se sonrojó.- Verás … ósea… cuando una chica te besa de sopetón … es … ¿Por qué realmente le gustas?- Me empecé a reír.- Vale, vale ya no te burles …- Inspiré.- Está bien… ¿Quién es esa chica?- El color rojo abundaba en la cara de lunático de mi hermano.- Bueno … ¿eso importa?- asentí.- ¡Claro! Depende de la chica puede ser porque le gustes o sencillamente porque le venía de gusto … como las pilinguis … - Los dos reímos a la vez.- Es que … Alex… hace tiempo me imprimí de ella.- Abrí la boca de par en par. - ¡DIME AHROA MISMO QUIEN ES!- lo agarré por la camiseta y él rió.- Vale, vale, tranquila … - suspiró.- Es … Lisa.- Mis ojos salieron de sus órbitas. - ¿MI LISA?- arrugó el morro.- ¿Cómo que MI Lisa?- Reí.- ¿Lisa te ha dado un beso?- Joni hizo señas de que bajara la voz. Pero asintió.- ¿Y tú que has hecho?- arqueó los labios.- Bueno… le dije que estaba mal, y que no quería aprovecharme de ella…- Ese no era mi hermano me lo habían cambiado. Lo abracé.- ¡AIIII estoy tan contenta!- Él rió.- ¿Por qué?- Le di un beso en la mejilla y aplaudí.- ¡Ojalá ella te quiera hermanito!- Él rió.- ¡Ojalá!- ambos reímos. - ¿Echas una partida al sing star?- Reí.- Si siempre te gano…- Él negó con la cabeza.- No es verdad… es porque yo te dejo ganar.- Reí.- Siiii claaarooo va a ser eso … **_

_***VOLTERRA***_

_**ARO P.O.V:**_

_**-Mi señor …- Demetri se inclinó.- Dime Demetri.- Levantó la mirada. – La boda se va a realizar.- Era la noticia que tanto tiempo había deseado escuchar. Ese día Bella Swan pasaría a ser de nuestra raza quisiera Edward … o no … al fin y al cabo, iba a ser mía …**_


	20. Nueva Oportunidad

**NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Después de enterarme de lo de Joni me sentía un poco mejor. Me encontraba frente al televisor del salón jugando a la consola, buscando, de alguna manera, una distracción que no me hiciera recordar a Jacob; pero no, al genio de mi hermano Ben se le ocurrió jugar a las carreras de motos… ese niño no sé como lo hacía pero siempre conseguía molestarme. Esta vez me tocaba jugar contra Peter; y como no, ganaba él. Pero no era extraño, ya que Peter y Joni se pasaban el día retándose con la dichosa "maquina" y como no siempre era a "carreras de motos" ¿no podía ser de algo no relacionado con Jacob?- ¡Alex concéntrate que nos ganan!- Como no Ben siempre elegía a Peter como aliado en las carreras "de motos" y Joni a mi, pero no por que jugara bien, no, si no porque le encantaba burlarse de mi poca habilidad en las "carreras de motos" Me enfadé y le di un codazo a Peter. El mando cayó al suelo y gané por primera vez una carrera de …- ¡DICHOSAS MOTOS!- Para colmo al ganar mi piloto se quitó el casco y como no era moreno e igualito a Jacob. Fulminé con la mirada a Joni que reía.- No pensé que ganarías.- Sin duda lo eligió adrede…- ¡Tramposa!- me acusó Ben. – Eso ¿como has podido darme un codazo?- Le saqué la lengua a Peter que reía mientras recogía el mando del suelo. De pronto sonó el teléfono. Ben corrió a cogerlo. – No queremos nada gracias- y colgó. Ambos nos miramos unos a otros desconcertados. El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez lo descolgó Joni.- Al habla el chico más majo del mundo ¿dígame? – Peter y yo nos miramos extrañados. Mi hermano no tenía muchas luces…- ¡Ah.. esto.. vaya … hola! – Joni emitió una risita nerviosa.- Si, ha sido mi hermano…- la risita aumentó.- ¿Eh? .. bueno si claro … ¿A qué hora?- Peter y yo nos miramos y parpadeamos al no entender nada.- ¡VALE! ¡ALLÍ ESTARÉ!- Joni colgó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Empezó a saltar y a decir repetidas veces "BIEN BIEN BIEN" Nos lo quedamos observando. Paró en seco y nos fulminó con la mirada.- ¿QUÉ?- dijo en un grito. Peter y yo dimos un paso atrás y desviamos las miradas. Joni subió soltando blasfemias por la escalera. Se oyó un portazo que provenía de la habitación.- ¡TOMA YA! ¡CHUPATE ESA MUNDO! ¡Qué feliz soy, qué feliz soy!- La voz cantarina de Joni sonaba con más fuerza que nunca en el salón.- Esta enamorado…- de pronto me percaté de la presencia de mi hermana menor que con un bolso y unos zapatos de tacón subía las escaleras mientras negaba con la cabeza.- La juventud de hoy en día.- decía una y otra vez. Miré a Peter que estaba rojo como un tomate de aguantarse la risa al ver a mi hermana pintada como una pepona. Me miró y ambos empezamos a carcajearnos de la situación. **_

_**Peter y yo continuamos jugando a la consola, esta vez a un juego de lucha. Joni bajó por las escaleras con su camiseta favorita y con una peste a colonia impresionante. De pronto lo entendí.- ¿Has quedado?- dije dilatando las pupilas. Joni se sonrojó y se dirigió a la puerta. No te interesa…- abrió la puerta y se fue. Sonreí.- ¿Por qué tan feliz?- dijo Peter. Me encogí de hombros y apreté una tecla del mando de la consola. – Porque te acabo de ganar.- Peter abrió la boca de par en par, sorprendido. En realidad estaba feliz de que mi hermanito tuviera una cita. **_

_**JACOB P.O.V.:**_

_**¿Que le demostrara que en verdad la amo?, si eso ya se lo he demostrado muchas veces... pero si lo tenía que volver a hacer para que me creyera tenía que hacerlo... y algo grande para que de una vez por todas vea que ella es la única mujer que amo... ¿pero que haría?...**_

_**Seguí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros y pateando una roca que me habia traído desde la playa, fui a la playa a recordar... que solo eso era lo que podría hacer.. recordar los ratos que pase con Alex, cuando se aventó del acantilado y le cure el pie,… Llegue a casa. Al cerrar la puerta, la voz de mi padre resonó - ¿Dónde has estado Jacob? – suspiré – Fui a dar un paseo a la playa – Hubo silencio y empecé a escuchar la silla de mi padre que se acercaba – Jacob… ¿estas bien? – arrugué el morro – ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? – Bueno… hace tiempo que no te veo con.. – sabía que diría ese nombre y lo interrumpí – Pues no, no he estado con ella porque … estoy recuperándola… - mi padre se extrañó – ¿ Y porque…? - suspire – Mira papa, no importa el porqué, ahora tengo que encontrar la forma de volver a tenerla junto a mi. – no quería hablar de eso, sonrió y me dio unas palmadas en el brazo – Y seguro lo harás hijo… - sonreí – Bueno, seguiré con mi cena, ¿te unes? – No, tengo otras cosas que hacer, gracias –más bien pensar… - como quieras hijo- Lo lleve al comedor donde estaba cenando pescado a la plancha, me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Alex, tenía que saber de ella, escuchar su voz tan siquiera, agarre el teléfono y marque a casa de Eric, dio unos cuantos timbres y la voz del primito predilecto de Marcus Shuno apareció en el auricular – Buenas Noches, casa de la Familia Shuno ¿quién es? – solté un leve gruñido, como odiaba a ese tal Peter – Quiero hablar con Alex – Aaaa.. eres tú.. pues lamento informarte que Alex no está, y si estuviera créeme que no querría hablar contigo – me enfurecí – ¿Y tú que sabes si quiere hablar conmigo o no? – Ya déjala en paz, solo le haces daño y si no te alejas de ella por las buenas, lo harás por las malas – reí ante la idiotez que dijo – Si claro, estoy temblando de miedo – empecé a escuchar una voz muy familiar pero no logre entender lo que decía – – Es solo número equivocado – sabía que era Alex y empezó a hablar otra vez, de pronto escuche que el auricular cambiaba de mano - ¿Quién es? – la hermosa voz de Alex salió del auricular y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro –Solo la persona que más te ama en este mundo – escuché un suspiro – Jacob, ya hablamos sobre esto, si tanto dices que me amas demuéstralo – Alex, ya te lo he demostrado muchas veces, no se me ocurre que cosa hacer..- Ya se te ocurrirá algo o puedes ir a preguntarle a Bella – me quede callado, no supe que decirle, no quería volver a pelear por Bella – Lo ves, asunto arreglado… - apenas iba a decirle algo cuando escuché que ya había colgado, casi rompo el auricular cuando colgué, estaba desesperado y enojado al saber que el primito predilecto estuviera con ella en estos momentos, quería partirle la cara, pero eso seria después. Me recosté en la cama a seguir pensando en Alex y en la manera de cómo recuperarla.**_

_**JONI P.O.V:**_

_**No me lo podía creer, Lisa quería quedar a solas con migo. La encontré en el banco de la plaza esperándome con la sonrisa más preciosa que jamás había visto. ¿Joni pero que te pasa? Tenía que serenarme y tranquilizarme. Me acerqué a ella. -¡Hola Joni!- me abrazó de repente. Me sonrojé y el propósito de no ponerme nervioso se fue a pique. Hice una risita nerviosa.- Ho.. Hola … Lisa … - Ella rió.- Bueno … ¿así que el mas majo eh?…- me puse de perfil.- Claro pero puedes elegir de donde soy más majo, por la derecha o por la izquierda … Nah para que engañarnos soy majo de todos lados… - Lisa me dio un codazo y me señaló la heladería que había al cruzar la calle. Caminamos mientras le contaba uno de mis chistes ancestrales. De pronto nos chocamos con alguien.- Perdone- dijo Lisa.- De pronto me agarró fuertemente de la mano. Miré al chico y se trataba de mi profesor. Lo miré con furia.- Vaya, veo que ya estás contenta con otro ¿no? – Sin duda sabía que yo estaba enterado de lo suyo.-¿Tienes algún problema Profesor?- enfatice la última palabra. Raúl me miró con odio y se alejó.- Estúpido- dije. Miré a Lisa con temor a que estuviera llorando. Para mi sorpresa me miraba con admiración sin ninguna lágrima en sus ojos. – Gracias- volvió a abrazarme y ahora el foco de discoteca era yo. Llegamos a la heladería. Pedimos los batidos y empezamos a hablar. Me contó que ya no sentía nada por ese maldito profesor. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. De pronto se entristeció y no supe el porqué. Agarré las cañitas y me puse una en cada fosa nasal.- Hola, me llamo Raúl y soy idotaaa ñeñe- Lisa me miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos eran realmente brillantes. Se acercó y me quitó con suavidad las cañitas. Dilaté las pupilas al darme cuenta de que sus labios volvían a estar entrelazados con los míos. Esta vez no pude resistirlo y la agarré de la cintura. Cerré los ojos y saboreé esos dulces labios. Se apartó suavemente y miró tímida su vaso.- Joni… perdona es que … - tragué saliva. Agarré su barbilla y la obligué a que me mirara.- Lisa, me da igual con quien hayas estado…- Me miró a los ojos.- Aún que claro si aceptas estar con migo podrás presumir de novio y bueno además de que nadie mejor que yo existe, ¿No crees?- Menuda bocaza tenía ¿qué manera de confesarme era esa?- Lisa rió.- Tienes razón quien mejor que tú…- Y volvió a besarme entrelazando su mano junto a la mía. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Miré durante largo rato el teléfono. Me acerqué a él y lo descolgué. Marqué los primeros números de Jacob, pero colgué al instante. Peter llegó con una pelota y me señaló el patio. LA verdad necesitaba distraerme y ¿qué mejor que jugar a básquet? Con un poco de suerte crecería unos centímetros… ya deliraba…- Peter la lanzó y empecé a botarla y a reírme con él.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Aparqué la moto en frente del hogar de los Shuno. Me acerqué junto con Embry y Quil que insitiron en acompañarme. Oí risas. Me escondí en unos arbustos y observé a Alex jugando al baloncesto con el primito de don mal humor. – Espiar es de mala educación- miré a Embry y arrugué l morro los dos se escondían a mi lado. De pronto Alex le tiró la pelota a la cara de Peter y él cayó al suelo. Me alegré por ello. Alex corrió a socorrerlo. De pronto el rió y empezó a perseguirla y a hacerle cosquillas. Estaba gruñendo. De repente Alex y Peter quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te besé por primera vez?- Alex agachó la mirada.- Peter yo…- Peter la miró a los ojos durante largo rato.- No lo beses, Alex, no lo beses.- Decía en susurros. Peter se inclinó pero Alex desvió la cara y se apartó.- ¡TOMA ESA!- dije sin darme cuenta en voz alta. Miré a Embry que puso los ojos en blanco. Quil en cambio dilató las pupilas.- Es de mala educación espiar.- Esa voz era la de Alex.- Eso mismo dije yo…- La voz de Embry resonó en mis tímpanos. Me levanté con cara disimulo. – Esto… pasaba por aquí y…- Alex me miró con cara de desaprobación. – Claro pasabas agachado por un arbusto sisi…- Me mordí el labio inferior.- Si bueno es … un nuevo deporte …- Alex suspiró pero para mi sorpresa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. – Ah vaya así que aquí estas…- Las miradas de furia entre Peter y yo podrían haber causado un arma de destrucción masiva.- Al fin empiezas a pillar el que me lo demuestres …- me sorprendí. Miré a Alex.- ¿Cómo piensas demostrármelo no viniendo a espiarme o a verme?- rió. No lo entendía pero aún así sonreí.- ¿Podemos hablar?- dije al fin. Peter me fulminó. Pero para mi sorpresa Alex se acercó y asintió. – Está bien pero a las 8 tengo que estar en casa…- Me extrañé. Vi como se dirigía a la moto. Estaba feliz. Quería que estuviéramos solos. ¡SI QUERÍA DARME UNA PORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRARSELO! Le presté su casco, al fin y al cabo se había convertido en suyo. Subió a la moto y seguidamente subí yo. Sentí el calor de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su cara pegada en mi espalda. La llevé al primer lugar donde se me ocurrió. – La cabaña…- exclamó Alex al verla. Tenía unas ganas inexplicables de besarla. Tragué saliva. Alex se sentó en el banco de la entrada. Me senté a su lado. – No me vuelvas a colgar …- le dije mientras miraba al suelo.- Pues en vez de llamarme venme a buscar…- Al levantar la mirada me topé con sus ojos esmeralda. – Alex, yo … siento lo de la otra vez fui un auténtico bocazas…- Alex seguí callada pero por una vez dispuesta a escuchar.- ¿Sabes? Antes de salir al patio con Peter… había descolgado el teléfono para llamarte… - me sorprendí.- Alex, por favor perdóname … dame otra oportunidad …- Alex suspiró. Entrelace una de sus manos con la mía.- ¿sabes que el fin de semana que viene Bella se casa verdad … ?- Asentí. Era cierto ya quedaba menos para la boda de Don Perfecto con mi mejor amiga…- ¿A qué viene eso?- Alex besó mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos para poder saborear durante más rato ese beso. – Allí quizá te dé otra oportunidad…- Dilaté las pupilas.- Hasta entonces, has de demostrarme que me quieres a mi… - Dijo mientras tragaba saliva. Me mordí el labio. No podía resistir por mucho tiempo la tentación de besarla, de sentirla de nuevo con migo. Tragué saliva. – Alex…- se giró y nuevamente nuestras narices quedaron juntas. Me estaba desesperando. Alex se mojó los labios con la lengua. Tragué saliva necesitaba que fueran míos de nuevo. Me incliné y Alex no hizo signos de apartarse. De pronto sonó su móvil y el momento mágico se esfumó. -¿Alice?- hozo una pausa.- Si lo sé a las 9 en tu casa, si lo sé con Leo y con Joni, si, si ahí estaré. Si, tranquila.- Alex puso los ojos en blanco y colgó. - ¿Qué tienes que ir tan tarde a casa de los Cullen?- Alex me miró su suspiró.- ¡Larga historia!**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Me encontraba encerrada en la habitación de Alice con Emmett en la puerta como guardián para que Edward no entrara.- Pero si ya lo ha visto en tu mente, Alice…- Alice negó con la cabeza. – Pero no es lo mismo…- El vestido me iba perfecto. Hasta Alice había pensado en mi embarazo. -¡Ves estás preciosa!- Exclamó Alice.- Bueno, con el embarazo y lo roja que se acaba de poner más bien parece un globo… - Emmett rió de su comentario. Por otra parte al otro lado de la puerta se hoyó un gruñido. Miré el reloj, era realmente tarde.- Bella, tus damas de honor se han de probar el vestido.- Me recordó Alice. Ella, Rosalie y Clarise ya se los habían provado, por el contrario faltaba … me entristecí. De pronto la puerta se abrió. Dilaté las pupilas. Leo, mi prima pequeña me abrazó, ella era la encargada de los anillos. Miré y Joni, mi primo sería uno de los acompañantes que estarían al lado de Edward… Eric, Ben y los demás ya se habían probado sus vestidos. Detrás de Joni, allí estaba, Alex. Con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el suelo. ¡No me lo creía al fin y al cabo aún quería ser una de mis damas de honor! ¡Me puse tan feliz!**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_****

_**-Bueno, ¿dónde está mi esmoquin?- Dijo Joni con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alice se adentró en el enorme vestidor y sacó 3 trajes. Leo corrió y agarró el suyo. - ¡Qué Bonitooo!- Se lo puso por encima y dio una vuelta sobre si misma.- Este es el tuyo, Joni- Joni corrió a probárselo. La verdad lo notaba más contento de lo normal. Alice se acercó a Alex y le entregó el vestido. – Este es el tuyo…- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alex lo agarró y se dispuso a cambiarse. Joni Salió directo al Espejo.- ¡Dios que bueno estoy!¡Me violaría a mi mismo!- Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada, sin duda el pensaba lo mismo pero de su persona no de Joni. Alice Ayudó a Leo a vestirse. La verdad Leo estaba monísima con esa ropa. Alex Salió con el vestido Y los zapatos puestos. Me miró y sonrió para mi asombro. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma. - ¿Bueno soy una digna dama de honor primita?- Sonreí y la abracé.- Te queda muy bien.- Le aseguré. Alice Corrió y empezó a tocarle el pelo. Alex la miró extrañada.- Si creo que ese peinado te quedaría de fabula, con esos pendientes y … si, si. ¡Espectacular!- Alice empezó a saltar por la habitación. – Esta Loca- dijo Joni. Alex tosió.- Nooo tú estás tan cuerdo Joni…- Todos empezábamos a reír. Después de todo, quizá la boda no iba a ser tan molesta después de todo… El teléfono empezó a sonar; Emmett se apresuró a descolgarlo.- ¿Casa de los Cullen dígame? – Emmett dilató las pupilas.- Si yo se lo digo …- puso cara de extrañado y colgó.- Era vuestro padre … que os quiere ver vestidos…- Leo Saltó.- Si, si yo quiero que el amargado me vea con el vestido.-Alex se carcajeo junto con Joni.- ¿El amargado?- pregunté.- Si, así le llama …- Dijo Alex entre risas. La verdad es que era un buen apodo para mi tío…- Yo os acerco …- dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Alex.- Emmett me ahogas …- Emmett la soltó y rió. Noté como alguien tiraba de mi vestido.- Bella … - Me agaché. Noté un beso de Leo y sonreí.- Suerte en el matrimonio… pero si te divorcias me avisas … ya me quedo yo con Edward…- No me gustó nada ese comentario. Alice corrió a mi lado y volvió juguetear con mi pelo.- Bueno nosotros a lo nuestro. Os preparo a todos y vais a ver a Marcus ¿vale?- Leo Saltó de alegría. Alice la peinó primero a Ella para que se quedará quieta. Una vez acabó Leo salió corriendo a enseñárselo a los demás.- ¡¡¡Edward!!!¡¡¡Carlisle!!!¡¡¡Esme!!!¡¡¡Clariseee TATA!!!¡¡¡CUÑADOOO!!!- no nombró a Rosalie … Seguidamente, Alice le puso algo de gomina a Joni. Alice se fregó las manos y fue a por Alex.- Bella dime que es inofensiva…- Tragué saliva, ya que no sabía que responderle, yo me había sometido a esa tortura muchas veces. Alex quedó preciosa. Emmett abrió la puerta con cuidado de que Edward no viera ni un átomo de mi vestido. Mis primos se despidieron y ahora la tortura e tocaba a mi…**_

ALEX P.O.V**:**

_**Íbamos en el coche de Emmett cuando de pronto visualicé el lugar donde tiempo atrás Jacob y yo habíamos paseado… me entristecí de verdad me estaba volviendo rematadamente loca. Necesitaba a Jacob Black como mi cuerpo necesita el latido del corazón para funcionar. Llegábamos a casa de Eric, aun que más que una casa ahora mismo parecía una casa envasada al vacio ya que apenas cabíamos… Salí del coche con el vestido puesto. Leo corrió al lado de mi padre y rio.- Mira amargado… ¿¿¿a que me queda bien …???- Marcus arrugó el morro.- Si, pero … ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no me llames amargado?- Leo suspiro.- Esta bien… Papá ….- Joni fue directo a mamá.- ¿A qué soy el más guapo de la familia?- Mamá lo besó en la mejilla y rió. Noté a Alguien cerca de mí. – Estás preciosa Alex …- Era Peter. Le sonreí y me dispuse a ir a ver a mi padre. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma y lo miré.- ¿Qué, feliz?- Mi padre me abrazó.- ¡¡¡¡Eres tan guapaaa!!!!- ¿Qué manía tenía todo el mundo en ahogarme con sus abrazos? Me aparté y sonreí. Me dirigí al banco de piedra a esperar que todo el mundo se calmará, ya que estaban revolucionados. Emmett se despidió en la lejanía y yo le dediqué una sonrisa. No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob… Este dolor era insoportable … Peter se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?- me sorprendí.- ¿A qué viene eso?- dije indignada.- ¡Oh vamos Alex! ¡Lo necesitas!- parpadeé seguidamente al no entender nada…- Necesitas a Jacob … creo que ambos os necesitáis … - Estaba realmente sorprendida…- Alex, como ya sabes … te amo… bueno más que amarte me imprimí de ti en cuanto de vi … pero tu no de mí y para colmo él te correspondió… Lo único que digo…- suspiró. – Es que no sabes cuánto me duele que estés con él, pero más me duele verte mal … yo solo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo … - tragué saliva.- Así que mueve el culo y dile que le perdonas … ¡TERCA!- sonreí tímidamente. Le di un beso en la mejilla.- Eres un tesoro …- le susurré.- Pero no suficientemente grande para ti …- Sus palabras se clavaron como un puñal en mi corazón. Aún así me alejé aprovechando la distracción que causaba la pequeña de Leo con su vestido.**_

JACOB P.O.V.:****

_**Billy y yo terminamos de cenar, me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta – Yo voy – le grité a mi padre. Abrí la puerta y dilaté las pupilas, no me lo podía creer, Alex estaba enfrente de mí – Alex que… - al instante sentí sus labios entrelazados con los míos, cerré los ojos y se lo correspondí, de repente paró en seco y se apartó de mi. – Vaya – fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. Miré a Alex, sonreía tímidamente y sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. – ¿Y esta visita tan inesperada? – pregunté – Es que… quería verte.. – seguía mirando al suelo con sus mejillas aun rojas. Levante su cara con mi mano y con la otra le toqué la frente – ¿Tienes fiebre o te diste un golpe en la cabeza, verdad? - me fulminó con la mirada y le sonreí. -¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó – Si, claro- me aparté y cerré la puerta. Alex se sentó en el sillón de la sala, la seguí y me senté a su lado. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí, y sabia que me había perdonado… pero tenía que estar 100% seguro – Y bueno… ¿Alex, por qué estás aquí?– Alex agachó la cabeza – Hablé con Peter, me abrió los ojos y bueno … por él estoy aquí. – arrugue el morro – Con que el Primito Predilecto dijo eso… vaya si que todo el mundo está raro últimamente - Alex me miró y me volvió a fulminar con la mirada – ¿ Que no te queda claro que te necesito? ¿O necesitas oírlo? – sonreí – En realidad.. –agarré su cabeza entre mis manos y nos miramos a los ojos – si necesito oírlo… - Alex se sonrojó – Está bien… Jacob, te necesito a mi lado – volví a sonreír – Y yo a ti – besé sus labios y Alex me correspondió el beso rodeándome por el cuello con sus brazos, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y nos separamos. – ¿ Y tenias que venir tan guapa a decirme eso? – Alex dilato las pupilas – ¡El vestido!.. Si lo ensucio Alice me matará… – Bueno, quítatelo para que no lo ensucies - le dije con una sonrisa pícara – Ya ,ya… pero me tendrás que prestar ropa - Pensé por unos minutos y Alex me fulminó con la mirada, me reí – Esta bien, vamos a mi cuarto – le agarré la mano y noté sus labios en la mía, sonreí. Entramos en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, empecé a buscar una camisa y unos vaqueros, Alex se sentó en la orilla de la cama, caminé hacia ella – Toma estos – Alex se encogió de hombros y se empezó a cambiar enfrente de mí, me quedé embobado al ver, de nuevo, su cuerpo, había pasando tanto tiempo de la última vez que fue mía, la deseaba tanto… Terminó de cambiarse, me dio el vestido y lo colgué en el perchero. Volteé a verla que seguía de pie al lado de la cama, la miré de arriba abajo – Te veías mucho más gupa con el vestido – Alex me tiró un cojín – Yo con todo me veo guapísima Jacob Black – reí – No estoy diciendo que te veas mal, solo te dije que te veías más guapa … – le aventé el cojín y me lo volvió a lanzar en la cara – Encima de que te robas mi ropa… quieres guerra – me acerqué lentamente hacia ella – Una cazadora contra un licántropo, ¿Quién ganará? – preguntó traviesa, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la tiré en la cama, quedé arriba de ella – Está claro que el Licántropo – dije con orgullo – No estés tan seguro… – Alex me besó– El licántropo se convirtió en el esclavo de la cazadora cuando ella le robó el beso – Me aseguró. Sonreí – Tu tampoco estés tan segura, con un beso un licántropo no se domina tan fácilmente – Alex volvió a besarme, pero ahora fue un beso apasionado – ¿Y ahora? – preguntó, negué con la cabeza – Nada – Alex puso cara pensativa, besó mi cuello tan fuerte que me dejo una marca - ¿Y ahora? – sonreí – Va progresando – sonrió, me besó la mejilla derecha, luego la mejilla izquierda, la frente, el cuello y finalmente se quedó cerca de mis labios - ¿Y bien? – negué con la cabeza – ¿Nunca te darás por vencida verdad? – Alex negó con la cabeza y rió – Bueno.. acepta de una vez que gana el licántropo y asunto arreglado – Alex negó con la cabeza – Te voy a dominar cueste lo que cueste – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alex ya no tenía mi camiseta – Ya veremos quién queda dominado – le dije y empecé a besarle el cuello y toda su cara mientras le acariciaba el cabello – note una sonrisa en los labios de Alex, me quite la camiseta , noté que Alex se rendía dejando caer sus brazos a los lados – Esta bien, tus abdominales me han esclavizado – Reí a carcajadas – Lo ves, te dije que ganaría el licántropo – Alex me besó el dorso – Si, me has ganado, soy una pobre cazadora esclavizada por un licántropo, ¿Qué va a ser de mi? – dijo Alex cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos – Nadie te podrá salvar de mi – bromeé junto con ella – Genial, voy a ser la cena de un licántropo – asentí con la cabeza – Y de uno muy hambriento – le dije mientras besaba sus labios, noté cómo Alex desabrochaba el botón de mis vaqueros – Como te encanta.. provocarme cuando.. mi padre.. está en casa…-le dije con la voz entrecortada mientras le mordía el labio inferior- ¿Tu padre está aquí? – dijo Alex sorprendida y al mismo tiempo se abrió la puerta – Jacob, hijo…- era mi padre , me giré y quedé a un lado de Alex, noté como los ojos de mi padre casi se salían de sus orbitas – Esto.. papá... yo..– me levanté de un brinco de la cama, y justo en ese momento se cayeron mis pantalones, me los subí tan rápido como pude y cerré bien el botón, reí nerviosamente al ver la misma expresión en el rostro de mi padre que tenía hace 5 minutos – Nosotros… estábamos.. bueno.. Alex estaba – me aclare la garganta y dije con voz más firme – ¿Qué pasa papá?– Hola Billy – dijo Alex tímidamente mientras se ponía, otra vez, mi camiseta. Seguía con la misma expresión, por un momento pensé que así se quedaría para siempre hasta que por fin habló – ¡¡¡Jacob Black!!! ¡¡¡Tiene 15 años!!! – escuché que Alex dijo en un susurro "¡¡¡Otro no por favor!!!" mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza – ¡¡¡Eres un degenerado!!! – me enfurecí – ¡¡¡No estábamos haciendo nada!! – ¡¡Porque he interrumpido yo!! – dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano. Voltee a ver a Alex que tenia las mejillas al rojo vivo – Aparte, no es nada malo – dije mientras me encogía de hombros – ¡¡Tiene 15 años, Jacob!! – escuché susurrar a Alex "Pronto 16.." aguanté sonreír y suspiré – Como dije… no es nada malo y sabes que estamos imprimidos… – me cruce de brazos – ¡¡Jovencito!! Estés imprimido o no, ¡¡¡sigue siendo menor!!! ¡¡¿No se pueden aguantar unos años mas?!!- puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré – Bueno… ¿a qué venias papá? – pregunté- Venía a decirte que Sam y los demás están aquí – me extrañé – Está bien, diles que esperen, ahora vamos – Tenéis 5 minutos antes de que regrese- dijo mi padre, sonreí y voltee a ver a Alex – Son suficientes – mi padre me fulminó con la mirada - Para estar listos…, me refería a eso – note que Alex se aguantaba la risa – Esta bien, recuerden 5 minutos – dijo mi padre quien cerró la puerta al decir eso – ¿Ves lo que ocasionas pulguita? – Así que con 5 minutos tienes bastante ¿eh?... – reí ante su comentario y me acerque a ella – Solo suficiente – me senté a su lado y empecé a besarle el cuello. Escuché que abrieron la puerta y me aparte rápidamente de Alex – Los estoy esperando – era mi padre que seguía ahí, apuesto que nunca se fue – Ya vamos – dije con una voz irritada – Pues muévete, uno-dos, uno-dos, por cierto.. ¿Alex que haces vestida así? – vi como Alex dilataba las pupilas – Yo.. bueno.. esto… - Yo le presté mi ropa porque ella traía puesto el vestido que va a usar para la boda de Bella y no queríamos que se ensuciara – intervine y noté como mi padre asentía con la cabeza con cara de extrañado – Pues venga, vamos que los chicos los esperan – Sabía que se quedaría ahí hasta que saliéramos del cuarto, eso hizo que me enfadará , arrugué el morro, me puse la camiseta, salí del cuarto dando un golpe en la puerta y caminé hacia la sala. – La puerta la vas a pagar tú como la rompas- oí a mi padre decir a lo lejos. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Cuando quise seguir a Jacob para reunirme con él en la sala Billy me agarró de la mano. – Alex, dime que aún eres pura…- Definitivamente todo el mundo tenía una obsesión por que yo permaneciera virgen, empezaba a pensar que me querían para un ritual satánico o algo parecido. – Responde…- La voz de Billy se adentró en mis tímpanos y no supe que responderle. De pronto alguien agarró mi otra mano con más fuerza y tiró de mí. Reí al ver la cara de Jacob, su morro arrugado y fulminando a su padre con la mirada. Pude observar como las caras de los demás miembros del "Quileute Wolf Clan" iban demostrando cada vez más asombro al verme. - ¿Qué pasa?- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Billy se puso a mi lado con su silla de ruedas. Sam parpadeó asombrado pero se serenó. – Pronto se celebrará la boda de Bella …- Jacob me colocó en sus brazos y posó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras asentía a Sam. Embry aún estaba con cara de flipación al igual que los demás. Sam se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Todos lo miraron … bueno, todos menos Paul … Él seguí manteniendo sus ojos fijos en mí. – Como iba diciendo… Pronto se celebrará la boda de Bella con Edward Cullen. Por una extraña razón todos estamos invitados… Pero como ya sabéis La Push no puede quedar sin vigilancia alguna… - Por lo tanto alguien tendrá que quedarse … Pensé en mis adentros. – Leah se ha ofrecido para quedarse junto con Seth … Además Quil se ha ofrecido a cuidar a la sobrina de Emily …- Sam fulminó a Quil con la mirada en todo de aviso… Quil estaba imprimado por esa bebita des de hacía bastante tiempo … - Así que bueno, Jacob … supongo que podrás comunicarle a Bella los cambios … o bueno … tu, Alex …- Asentí. Paul seguí manteniendo la mirada fija en mí. Noté a Billy que me tocaba el brazo para llamar mi atención.- Dime …- Le dije.- Alex, ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua?- Me extrañé. Me solté de Jacob con dificultad, ya que no me dejaba ir hasta que le besé la mejilla. Fui a la cocina y abrí el armario dónde se encontraban los vasos. Como no, no llegaba, Me enfurecí con migo misma y insulté al vaso. De pronto una mano lo agarró y lo depositó en las mías. Era Paul.- ¿Me lo explicas?- dijo indignado. - ¿Explicarte el qué?- Paul gruñó.- Jacob Black te ha hecho mucho daño Alex, ¿cómo puedes estar con él nuevamente?- Lo ignoré y abrí la nevera en busca de la botella de agua. La agarré y Paul cerró la puerta de la nevera bruscamente.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Alex? – Estaba ya harta de sus escenitas de despechado. Era un gran amigo pero ya me tenía harta. – Te hará daño nuevamente, ¡Siempre te lo hace!- Gruñí. Hoy no tenía mucha paciencia como para aguantar criaturadas de Paul. - ¿No te das cuenta, en serio no te das cuenta?- Ya estaba furiosa.- ¡El que no te das cuenta y no lo entiendes eres tú! ¡Mira Paul acepta de una maldita vez que amo a Jacob!- Me arrepentí al instante de decirlo.- Paul yo…- Paul me miró con tristeza y a la vez odio. Se abalanzó sobre mí y casi me besa. En ese instante, mi gen Swan se activó. El vaso cayó al suelo. - ¡Genial!- dijo Paul descontento. Jacob y los demás se asomaron para ver lo ocurrido. Por suerte Paul tan solo me estaba ayudando a recoger y Jacob no sospechó lo ocurrido. – perdona …- le susurré a Paul. Él negó con la cabeza.- Algún día te darás cuenta…- me respondió. Jacob corrió a mi lado.- ¿Estás bien?- Asentí.- Tan solo tropecé…**_

_**Una vez se recogió el desastre y quedó zanjado el asunto de "La boda del año" los Quileute se fueron. Billy se retiró a ver la película que echaban hoy en el canal 7. Jacob me acompañó a su cuarto para poder llevarme el vestido. Insistió en acompañarme a casa de Eric. Nuevamente me senté en su coche ya que le sugerí que por el bien del vestido y por lo tanto de la integridad de Alice y como consecuencia de mi vida, sería mejor ir en él que en la moto. **_

_**Al llegar a casa, Jacob aparcó. Me dirigí al interior de la casa con mi mano entrelazada a la de Jacob. De pronto dos personitas idénticas se encontraban en frente de Jacob y le tiraban del pantalón.- ¿Te podemos preguntar algo?- dijeron Sara y Katra al unísono. Jacob rió.- ¿Ahora que no eres novio de Alex, te podemos compartir las dos? Hemos pensado que de lunes a jueves estés con una y de viernes a domingo con otra … ¿Qué te parece?- Quería matarlas. Por el contrario Jacob se carcajeaba. Yo no le veía la gracia … Me agaché y con una sonrisa les agarré las orejas. – Lo siento chicas …- La sonrisa se me borró.- Pero vuelve a ser mío…- Sara y Katra me sacaron la lengua a la vez y se fueron enfadadas. De pronto pegué un grito. Ben se encontraba vestido de mujer enseñando un hombro delante de Jacob.- Guapetooonnn- le dijo guiñándole un ojo sabía que solo lo hacía para enfadarme. Lo empecé a perseguir por la casa mientras gritaba- ¡No te atreverás a pegar a esta hermosura de mujer!- odiaba a mi hermano pequeño. Sin duda sabía cómo hacer que me saliera de mis casillas. De pronto Ben se escondió detrás de Joni quien le dio 5 €.- Tuuuu…- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿Aprende rápido verdad?- Dijo Joni de oreja a oreja. Vi a Jensen detrás haciendo círculos en su sien indicándome que Joni y Ben necesitaban un loquero. Reí y volteé a ver a Jacob quien se carcajeaba mientras Leo a su lado negaba con la cabeza.- Esta juventud…- Dijo. Mi madre de pronto se abalanzó encima de Jacob.- ¡Sara y Katra me lo han dicho! ¡Qué contenta estoy!- Jacob parpadeó sorprendido y seguidamente rió.- ¡Mamá!- le dije indicando que dejara de abrazar a MI novio. Suspiró y se aparto.- ¡Agonías!- me acusó. Reí. Peter entró junto con Eric que para mi sorpresa estaba con Vero. Peter me sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se volvía triste. Mi padre entró detrás de ellos.- ¿Alex, qué haces vestida así?- pusé los ojos en blanco y me dirigí al lado de Jacob. Mi padre miró al techo negando con la cabeza pero con un esfuerzo sobre humano saludó a Jacob. – Ha llamado Charlie, Bea…- Mi madre sonrió.- ¿Qué dice mi hermano?- Marcus suspiró.- La bruja de Reneé ha vuelto.- Mamá rió. Marcus y mi tía Reneé jamás se habían llevado muy bien. – Ahora que lo pienso … ¡Bella y Edward no han hecho ninguna despedida de solteros!- Dijo Joni indignado. La puerta del baño se abrió y de su interior salió mi mejor amiga, Lisa, quien entrelazó su mano con la de Joni. Parpadeé de la sorpresa. - ¡Es cierto!- dijo Peter.- ¿Por qué no la celebramos en su honor?- Mi madre sonrió y corriendo descolgó el teléfono. Seguramente llamaría a Clarise para que se uniera a la fiesta improvisada. Subí las escaleras con Jacob de mi mano para llegar a mi habitación. Colgué el vestido y guardé los zapatos en mi armario. - ¿Qué clase de fiesta quieren hacer?- Reí al ver la cara de pocos amigos de mi novio. Sonreí me encantaba volver a pensar eso. Me senté en su pierna.- Bailar, hacer el tonto … no sé lo típico …- Dije mientras besaba sus labios. Jacob gruñó.- ¡Te lo pasarás bien!- le aseguré pero él siguió gruñendo. Me levanté y abrí los cajones para ponerme algo más decente… Una vez vestida le tendí la mano a Jacob.- ¿Qué haces?- Sonreí.- No te gustan las fiestas porque no sabes bailar… - Jacob arrugó el morro y se cruzó de brazos. Reí. - ¡Oh venga, vamos!- Jacob me agarró la mano a regaña dientes y me acompañó al patio. Steve y Clarise ya se encontraban en casa. Joni ya había puesto música. Agarré a Jacob para ayudarlo a bailar, pero mi padre me secuestro. Empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi misma manipulada por mi padre. Miré a Jacob de reojo quien estaba asombrado ya que mi madre estaba bailando con él. Reí al ver que no sabía como actuar hasta que mi madre le agarró de los brazos y lo obligó a que se moviera. **_

_**La noche estuvo genial. Bailé con todos mis hermanos, con Steve, con Vero y Eric … con Peter a pesar de todo Jacob no se disgustó por eso, ya que él también estaba entretenido con los demás, es decir con mis hermanas y mi madre psicópata, aun que baile con él más de una canción eso por descontado. Joni y Lisa se pasaron bailando aun que mi hermanito también me dedicó un baile. Esa noche volví a dormir con Jacob, eso si con la puerta abierta al igual que Joni y Lisa. Fue fantástica, fue mágica. **_

_***14 días después***_

_**EDWARD P.O.V**_

_**En unas horas estaría casado con el ser mas maravillosos del universo, pero justo ahora esas horas se me hacían insoportables, era completamente patético, en esos momentos estaba encerrado en mi habitación; ya que mi pequeña y malévola hermana nos había prohibido a Bella y a mi pasar esta noche juntos…—Esta será su primera boda y lo haréis como manda la tradición; y Edward no trates de escabullirte que lo vería, además Jazz y Emmett estarán cuidando las salidas de la casa— me había amenazado Alice, realmente me había costado la vida no saltar a su cuello, mas… cuando mi pequeña hermana ocupaba su puesto de "bruja-manipuladora –familiar", olvidándome un poco de ella miré la mesa de noche ubicada junto a la dorada cama, el reloj avanzaba mas lento de lo normal; las 12:30 am; ¿acaso el tiempo no podía apurar un poco mas su avanzar? Decidí escuchar música, eso era, el truco estaba en la distracción, aunque no fue muy efectivo, al olvidar que el CD dentro del reproductor era el de Debussy, con un gruñido de frustración lo saque y busqué otro. ¡Oh, como no! Todos los había escuchado junto a Bella, la opción "la música me hará olvidar" había fracaso ¿Qué tal leer?, si eso era; salvo por que cada vez que tocaba un libro recordaba las innumerables noches que lo había hecho acostado junto a Bella velando sus sueños, solo eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando yo estaba en el abismo de autocompasión extrañándola, agradecía que Emmett no fuera el lector de mentes de la familia o estaría estallando en carcajadas de lo patético que he de verme, llámala, salto mi lado egoísta, pero no de seguro ella ya estaría apaciblemente dormida y tanto ella como mi bebe merecían descansar.**_

_**Al cabo de un rato y para completar mi lamentable estado me descubrí a mi mismo hablando francés, solo divagando en lo que creía seria una de las muchas conversaciones que tendría con mi "esposa", en mi delirio Bella decía "Ah, mon amour, est-ce que tu besoin de chercher des robes maintenant?" (Oh, mi amor. ¿Tenemos que buscar vestidos ahora?) a lo que yo respondía: "Oui, parce que tu m'aimes, et tu besoin des vetements aussi." (Si, porque me amas y también necesitas ropa), me reí de mi estupidez, pero por lo menos había logrado matar 15 minutos del tiempo que me separa de ella, estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos que cuando sonó el móvil lo tome inercialmente "Oui?" conteste sin darme cuenta, entonces una encantadora risa sonó del otro lado de la línea dejándome paralizado… "Excusé moi, monsieur, dijo. Quel heure et-il?"(Discúlpeme señor…podría decirme qué hora es?); de haber tenido corazón estaba seguro que hubiese explotado de la emoción**_

—_**Bella son las 2:30 a.m, ¿Qué haces despierta?— le dije con un completamente falso tono de enfado**_

—_**Te extraño tanto, no puedo dormir si no estas con migo— respondió Bella y pude notar por el timbre de su voz que le apenaba confesarlo**_

—_**Cariño, a sido la noche mas larga e insoportable de toda mi existencia, estoy empezando a creer que Alice es el alter ego de un dictador europeo— Bella solo se rio y ese maravilloso sonido hizo que todo el pesar que había sentido se esfumara**_

—_**El bebe se mueve mas de lo normal,. Creo que también te extraña— cuando menciono a el pequeño ser que habitaba en ella, a nuestro hijo ya no hubieron mas amenazas de Alice posibles para retenerme aquí, mi lugar estaba junto a los dos seres mas importantes en todo el universo, aun con el teléfono en la oreja me levante y cuando abrí la puerta Alice ya estaba allí.**_

—_**Claro que no Edward, tu te quedarás aquí y toda la familia esta dispuesta a ayudarme y si aprecias mantener ese teléfono funcionando darás media vuelta y regresaras a tu confinamiento— amenazo Alice y Emmett a su espalda me hacia entender que decía la verdad, al otro lado de la línea Bella soltó un suspiro**_

—_**Sabes Alice en ocasiones me asusta— **_

—_**Créeme amor, todos opinamos igual—**_

_**Ya era bastante tarde y Bella aunque se notaba cansada aun no dormía, hasta que se me ocurrió la única solución posible, o por lo menos la única que no haría que Alice nos matara a ambos**_

—_**Bella acomódate para dormir y pon el altavoz del teléfono, debes descansar el bebe y tu lo necesitan—**_

—_**Pero me haces falta— se quejo de forma adorable**_

—_**Y tú a mi, pero por lo menos puedo tararear tu nana y hacer que llegue a ti el esquivo sueño, supongo que Alice no tendrá inconveniente con eso—**_

—_**Gracias Edward, te amo…y siento haber interrumpido tu sueño— dijo riéndose Bella**_

—_**Definitivamente debes dormir ya, no haces mas que decir incoherencias— y así inicie su nana hasta que percibí a trabes del teléfono su respiración profunda lenta y compasa y me permite cerrar los ojos y dejar que fuera esta la que me arrullara.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Esa noche, mis sueños fueron simplemente los mejores sobre la faz de la tierra. Si no quisiera despertar y estar frente al Edward Cullen real, me hubiera quedado en ellos por siempre. Aun dormía cuando Alice entro en mi habitación como una exhalación despertándome con un pequeño grito que hizo que me moviera tan de prisa que el teléfono que tuve toda la noche presionado contra mi oído callera a el suelo a la par que me levantaba tan rápido que la cabeza me daba vueltas**_

—_**Bella vas tarde, ¿por que Edward y tu se empeñan en hacerme todo mas difícil?— chillo Alice como niña de 5 años y yo solo suspire con fastidio y me cubrí con la manta**_

—_**Ok señorita "no puedo dormir sin Edward pero si dejarlo plantado en el altar" ya me voy— y justo esa ultimas palabras me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad tal como Alice quería, hoy era mi…boda, aunque ya no espantaba tanto aun así sentía recelo, peor la opción de retractarme no existía jamás lastimaría de esa forma a Edward**_

—_**Muy bien futura hermana manipuladora, experimenta con migo— dije mientras me levantaba y extendía los brazos a los lados ofreciéndole mi cuerpo para su terrible sesión de arreglo pre nupcial**_

_**4 horas, 22 minutos y una sonriente Alice después estabamos rumbo a la residencia Cullen, Charlie completamente incomodo por el traje que usaba, mi madre recién llegada llorando de la emoción y yo sonrojada y un tanto molesta como de costumbre.**_

_**Si había una persona exagerada en cuanto a eventos sociales se refería, esa era Alice, absolutamente toda la casa y sus alrededores estaban llenos de fresias, bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta la similitud con mi olor en lo referente a Edward, Charlie silbo por lo bajo mientras veía la casa y mi madre solo sollozo mas, el auto avanzaría hasta el inicio del jardín donde mi madre, Alice y Jasper (quien manejaba) bajarían para tomar sus lugares mientras Charlie y yo esperábamos la marcha nupcial para iniciar nuestro avance, a la recepción habían sido invitadas pocas personas, Ángela, Ben, Jessica. Eric y Mike solo por cortesía, aunque Edward se había irritado demasiado al saber que este ultimo vendría, Jake estaba ahí de la mano de Alex, realmente se veía feliz y soltarla para que esta tomara lugar como mi dama de honor supuso un esfuerzo para él, aunque ir a situarse a el lado de Edward para hacer de acompañante tampoco le agrado mucho.**_

_**Finalmente la marcha inicio , Charlie salió de auto con un suspiro y me tendió la mano, cuando Salí solo podía ver las cabezas de quienes ocupaban los asientos y un clérigo situado en el altar, caminamos lentamente hasta el inicio del "pasillo" creado con el gran tapete blanco y justo ahí cometí el error de buscar con la mirada a Edward, si antes lo había creído increíblemente hermoso, verlo ahora me daba a entender que nunca podría encontrar una palabra adecuada para su belleza, cuando vio que lo miraba sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida que tantos estragos causaba en mi pulso y yo simplemente me olvide de respirar…**_

_**Vi el pánico en la cara de los presentes y no entendía por que yo solo estaba concentrada en algo…"inhala, exhala, vamos Bella puedes hacerlo, seria realmente enfermo que murieras cerca del hombre de tus sueños momentos antes de casarte" me repetía mentalmente y justo ahí la claridad brillo ene mi mente, había estado parada sin avanzar un largo momento y todos se preguntaban si me echaría a correr para huir de mi boda, hasta el rostro de Edward denotaba preocupación, Charlie pareció notar lo que realmente me pasaba por que sutilmente jalo de mi Brazo para hacerme avanzar y tras el primer paso por fin mi corazón latió de nuevo, aunque aun debía recordar inhalar y exhalar a intervalos regulares**_

_**Al llegar a el altar, toda la anticipación se evaporo, todos mis temores infantiles dejaron de tener importancia, era como si estar aquí junto a Edward a punto de casarnos fuera lo mas natural para mi y mientras el apretaba cariñosamente mi mano y yo lo miraba con devoción inicio la ceremonia, la mayor parte del tiempo me encontré abstraída solo mirando a Edward y preguntándome como era posible que un ser tan especial, perfecto y lleno de divinidad me quisiera… Entonces fue la hora de sellar nuestro compromiso con los anillos y el juramento propio. Leo contenta alzó el cojín donde descansaban los anillos. Edward lo agarró y tomó mi mano derecha mientras miraba mis ojos, lentamente casi disfrutando morbosamente del momento deslizo el anillo por mi dedo mientras decía**_

—_**Isabella Marie Swan, toma este anillo como muestra de mi amor incondicional y eterno, eres el ser mas maravilloso que existe y aun sin merecerlo Dios te puso en mi camino, no soy ni seré digo de ti, pero te amo, con cada fuerza que poseo, te he esperado toda la vida y ahora estaré eternamente ligado a ti de forma incondicional e irrevocable, velare tus sueños y cuidare de tus días, te acompañaré y daré todo lo que tenga y mas solo por verte feliz, las palabras no me alcanzan para describir cual importante eres para mi y la profundidad de mis sentimientos, te amo hoy, mañana y para siempre— y con esto acomodo el anillo en su lugar y yo solo esperaba no morir de amor justo ahora.**_

_**Mi mano temblaba mientras tomaba el anillo que pondría en el dedo de Edward marcándolo como mi esposo, mi rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, ¿Cómo podría no llorar luego de esas palabras?, lentamente y temblando claro esta; tome su mano entre las mías y deslice el anillo por su dedo dejando que todo el amor que había en mi por el saliera a relucir**_

—_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, toma este anillo como símbolo de mi amor eterno, por que como en un cuanto de hadas fuste mi príncipe de Brillante armadura, salvaste mi vida, mi alma y todo mi ser, me amas aunque jamás seré digna de ti, aunque no sepas que misterios esconde mi mente y aunque estar justo a mi te resulte en algunas ocasiones una verdadera prueba de fortaleza, no tengo palabras para describirte lo grande de mi amor, para explicarte por que cada vez que te miro, que me tocas mi corazón late errático dentro de mi pecho; solo te puedo asegura mi amor incondicional e irrevocable junto con la promesa de hacerte feliz hoy mañana y siempre—**_

_**Cuando por fin termino la ceremonia con el típico "ya puede besar a la novia", Edward subió el velo que cubría mi cara, con delicadeza, en sus ojos de oro liquido resplandecía la felicidad, antes de besarme seco con sus labios las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y luego de observarme de nuevo, fundió sus labios con los míos, mientras sostenía gentil mente mi rostro, y supe con seguridad que justo ahora no había nadie en el universo mas feliz que yo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos para besarlo mejor, tras un instante se aparto y susurro junto a mis labios entreabiertos un PARA SIEMPRE**_


	21. El Sueño se Convirtió en Sangre

**EL SUEÑO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN SANGRE**

_**BELLA P.O.V.:**_

_**Los invitados se reunieron a nuestro alrededor para felicitarnos. Reneé me abrazó mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Charlie intentaba mantener preso su llanto. Ambos me felicitaron. – ¡Cuídamela Edward!- le advirtió mi padre. Edward sonrió.- Eso no lo dude señor Swan…- Reneé rompió a llorar nuevamente. La verdad es que estaba exagerando un poco. De pronto Joni paso por delante- ¡Aparta tito Charlie!- De pronto rozo en mi vientre un billete de lotería. Charlie rió- creo que me tendré que plantear el comprar alguno, a ver si hay suerte.- negué con la cabeza. ¿Por qué toda mi familia estaba loca?- Edward sonrió y besó mi frente. Estaba realmente feliz de por fin ser completamente suya, ya lo era sin ningún papel de por medio pero aún así ese miserable papel a él le hacía feliz y por tanto mi felicidad a su lado aumentaba. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y noté su anillo. Sonreí y le besé los labios- ¡Vega, los novios!- dijo Alice, la música ya sonaba y todos los invitados se divertían comiendo o bien bailando. Después de todo casarse no había estado tan mal. Visualicé a Alex y a Jacob que se encontraban riendo mientras comían. Nos sentamos en la mesa nupcial donde Carlisle y Esme se sentaban en el lado de Edward y Charlie, Reneé y Phil en el mío, noté como a mi padre le desagradaba la idea. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V: **_

_**Mientras reía con Jacob y los demás alguien me tiró de la falda. Era Leo. La aupé y la senté en mi regazo.- ¿Qué quieres hermanita?- Leo estaba roja tomate. No sabía el porqué. Me señaló a Paul y seguidamente escondió su cara en mi. Paul también se había quedado embobado mirándola. Miré a Joni y luego a Jensen. Ellos y yo teníamos los ojos fuera de orbitas.- ¡Ai…!- dije.- ¡Dios…!- dijo Jensen- ¡Mio!- acabó Joni. Marcus llegó a la mesa para saludarnos. Paul aún seguía mirando a mi hermana y Leo seguía roja como un tomate. Mi padre, que venía sonriendo, se llevó la mano a la cara para dar lugar a su cara de amargura. Me aguanté la risa y mis hermanos también. Jacob me miró con extrañez al igual que Matt, ya que estaba invitado a causa de que Vero venia como acompañante de Eric, y Lisa toco a Joni para que le contara que estaba pasando. Mi padre me miró.- Ves es igualita a ti …- dijo mientras la agarraba y se la llevaba, soltando blasfemias. Miré a Paul y tragué saliva.- La esencia- le dije entre risas. Él me tiró su servilleta. - ¡Cállate!- dijo todo rojo. Jacob me besó la mejilla y seguidamente me susurró.- ¿Qué está pasando Alex?- reí y miré a Paul quien me negaba con la cabeza. – Que nuestro " Alex deja a Jacob y vente con migo" se ha imprimado …- Joni fulminó con la mirada a Paul.- Piensa en la edad que tiene no hagas como con Alex, mente calenturienta y pervertida …- Lo miré con incredulidad.- Como que tú no tienes esa mente …- dijo Lisa entre risas mientras le besaba el brazo. Todavía no me acostumbraba a ello. Jacob empezó a reírse a carcajadas. – Vaya, así que ya tengo un contrincante menos … - dijo mirando a Peter y a Matt. Paul me fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de la mesa enfadado. Embry, Sam y Emily se carcajeaban de él.- Pobre…- dijo Embry burlándose. – Si bueno pero lo mejor de todo… es … que mi hermana …- suspiré aún tenía que asumirlo.- Pobre Leo que mal gusto tiene…- dijo Jacob entre risas. Le di un codazo y él arrugó el morro. - ¿Qué? ¡Ya no me recuerdes lo tuyo con ese … INESTABLE!- dijo mientras besaba mi boca. Matt y Lisa se miraban desconcertados ya que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. **_

_**JONI P.O.V:**_

_**La boda estaba siendo divertidísima, por supuesto Ben hacía exactamente las travesuras que lo le encomendada, como buen profesor que era. Levantaba la falda a todas las invitadas, era realmente divertido oír sus gritos. **_

_**De pronto una olor familiar invadió mis fosas nasales. Dilaté las pupilas y agarré a Lisa. Miré a Alex y a los demás, sin duda ella y yo no éramos los únicos que nos estábamos dando cuenta de quien se acercaba. Jensen provocó la lluvia por lo que la mayoría de invitados comenzaron a correr para refugiarse. Eric agarró a Vero y a Matt y los puso dentro de la mansión de los Cullen. Vi como Jacob corría a Ayudar a su padre a entrar en esa misma y Sam refugiaba a Emily junto con Billy. Todo era un caos las personas más importantes para nosotros estaban en el interior de la casa, mientras yo tenía a Lisa cogida. Corrí hasta la mansión pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los Vulturis empezaron a atacar a los invitados y los Cullen, junto con los Quileute y mi familia empezaron a defender a los invitados. Eric saltó por encima de nosotros y uno de los Vulturis lo fulminó con la mirada. Eric empezó a transformarse.- ¿Qué está pasando Joni?- desenvainé mi espada, hasta que ella no estuviera a salvo no permitiría que se acercaran.- ¿Joni qué coño pasa?- Me insistió Lisa. Besé sus labios.- Mira Lisa esperaba decirte esto con más tiempo pero…- suspiré.- Lo que has visto son vampiros, y si ese era mi hermano transformándose en lobo, y si, mi colgante es una espada enorme, soy un cazador, sé que no me creerás, pero te juro que no permitiré que te ocurra nada. Dije mientras la besaba. La agarré y corrimos hasta la mansión Cullen dónde uno de los Vampiros se paró en frente de mí. Le corté la cabeza para ganar tiempo y poner a Lisa lejos de los Vulturis ya que Embry y Paul se encontraban protegiendo a la gente de su interior. Visualicé a mi madre con mis hermanos más pequeños. La verdad está vez los Vulturis habían traído muchos aliados, sin duda sabían a lo que venían, y no se irían sin llevárselo consigo. **_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Sin duda el día había estado demasiado perfecto, algo tenía que ocurrir. Agarré a Bella y la coloqué detrás de mí. Era uno de sus cuatro objetivos, ya que uno de esos era acabar con nosotros, los Cullen. Dos Vulturis se colocaron en frente de nosotros. Gruñí. – Vaya, Edward Cullen, nos volvemos a encontrar.- Dijo Jane con su voz infantil. No permitiría que se llevarán de nuevo mi alma, no permitiría que se llevaran a mi razón de existir, a Bella. Demetri rió junto con Jane. Gruñí y me puse en posición de ataque. Por lo visto no era el único en apuros. Miré concentrado a Jane pero los pensamientos desesperados de Jacob Black retumbaban en mi mente, no encontraba a Alex y eso lo estaba matando.- ¡Oh vamos, Edward ya te hemos dejado suficiente tiempo para que la transformaras tú. Si no lo has aceptado, no es nuestro problema…! Esto lo has ocasionado tú solito.- Era totalmente cierto, mi egoísmo, mi ansia por amar a Bella y por sentirme amado la había conducido a exponerse ante los peligros de mi miserable existencia. Era realmente un monstruo, avía condenado a lo más hermoso que jamás me había ocurrido ,en toda mi despreciable vida, a la muerte. Un pensamiento de preocupación invadió mi mente. Joni se encontraba acorralado por algunos de los Vulturis. Aún así tenía que concentrarme en Bella era egoísta pero ella era lo realmente importante. Notaba fuertes pensamientos de lso que protegían la casa, mi familia y los Quileute estaban desesperados porque ningún Vulturi llegará a su interior. Ví como Jane sonreía con travesura.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano Jane?- le pregunté. Jane sonrió.- Digamos que tu amorcito no es nuestro único objetivo … Pero sabíamos que tú no te desengancharías de ella ni por casualidad así que me enviaron a mi para …. Digamos de alguna manera … observarte. De pronto noté como el dolor me invadía Jane estaba manteniendo su mirada fija en mí. Empecé a retorcerme de dolor en el suelo. Vi como Demetri agarraba a Bella y gruñí. El dolor era insoportable.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Jane seguía usando su poder sobre mi, trate de centrarme en Bella, el dolor era solo una ilusión en mi mente, me forcé a convencerme que si desviaba mi atención de él podría derrotarlo…craso error, cada vez aumentaba y sumado con mi frustración por ver a Dimitri sujetando a Bella era imposible librarme de Jane, pero aun así debía alcanzar a Bella, una vez mas su vida en peligro gracias a mi, una boda! Jah, tremenda estupidez, fui un ser egoísta, lo peor de mi naturaleza emergió de nuevo; solo me preocupe por lo que yo quería, de haber sido un poco mas consiente, de haber pensado mas en los deseos de Bella nada de esto estaría ocurriendo . Mientras me retorcía de dolor veía como Jane se jactaba de su victoria, estaba allí parada con su prepotencia característica, una enorme sonrisa burlona y solo esperando para darme muerte, pero contrario a lo que creí sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno a Bella, no estaban aquí por algo esporádico, cada asunto de esta noche había sido planeado con premeditación, paso a paso, sabían todo, desde la hora de la ceremonia hasta quienes serian invitados, lo que atrajo el verdadero terror en mi mente fue ver el odio de Jane hacía Bella, la odia como a nadie, no solo por ser inmune a su don sino también por la enfermiza obsesión de Aro hacia Bella, una obsesión tan enfermiza como la que profesaba Cayo por Alex, la visita tenía un único objetico, llevarse a Bella por deseos de Aro, a Alex porque así Cayo lo quería y A Joni por su gran poder, oculto, un poder tan grande que de ser descubierto por nosotros podríamos acabar con ellos Jane planeaba llevar a Bella con Aro, pero antes se "divertiría" con ella; ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! Grite lleno de pánico ante sus pensamientos—NO TOCARAS A BELLA— rugí incorporándome a pesar del dolor—¿Y como piensas evitarlo querido Edward?, no eres inmune a mi y aunque lo fueras..vemos ¿cuántas posibilidades tendrías contra todo un ejército?, lo ves no luches solo resígnate a tu muerte te aseguro que dentro de poco te dejara de doler— dijo al tiempo que giraba a ver a Dimitri, con una inclinación de cabeza Dimitri presiono un pañuelo contra la nariz de Bella y vi como lentamente sus ojos dilatados por el terror se cerraban, por un segundo mi ira ebullio y deje de sentir el dolor de jane pero cuando me abalancé contra Dimitri este desapareció llevándose a Bella, mi vida con elSolo un instante de intenso dolor por la ausencia y Bella fue lo que necesito Jane para inmovilizarme de nuevo, pero ahora no importaba, estaba en shock roto de dolor, no era mucho lo que jane pudiese hacerme ya que ahora al arrebatarme a Bella no había un dolor más grande que pudiese experimentar, a lo lejos resonaron en mi cabeza los pensamientos de los demás; todos sumergidos en el calor de la batalla, los licántropos cuidando los Humanos, Eric pendiente de Joni que había desaparecido de su vista y Jacob y Peter solos centrados en encontrar a Alex, pero bien sabía yo que justo ahora lo más probable es que hubiera corrido con la misma suerte de Bella. El final había llegado, el dolor era agobiante solo debía esperar por el golpe certero que acabara con el dolor más grande de todos, la culpa por la negra suerte de un Ángel, de un ángel que solo me dio amor para que yo la condenara a muerte, entonces; una voz que hace mucho no escuchaba resonó en mi mente, recordándome que siempre había esperanza, recordándome que Bella aun no estaba perdida debía luchar por ella, debía encontrarla, una voz que me recordó un útil regalo que ahora seria la salvación de todos**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

"_**¿Alex, donde estas?"…era la letanía que sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, la había perdido de vista y solo ella me preocupaba, Mi padre y los demás humanos estaban bien resguardados, de Bella se encargaba Edward la única que ocupaba mis pensamientos era Alex, sabía que podía ser muy fuerte, pero no debía correr riesgos, la sola idea de verla herida o saberla vulnerable como la ultima vez, me hacia estremecer, de una mordida desgarre el cuello del vampiro que estaba junto a mi, mientras me habría paso para buscarla, entonces un grito feroz sonó, reconocí de inmediato ese tono, lo reconocería donde fuera..era Alex y estaba muy, muy molesta desvié la vista y vi a un pequeño niño, si recordaba bien las conversaciones con Bella ese debía ser el famoso Alec y debía tener cuidado con él. Con cuidado seguí su mirada y el miedo me atenazo…Allí rodeada de vampiros con túnicas grises casi negras estaba Alex, tan pequeña pero fuerte, su vestido teñido de sangre y hecho harapos mientras empuñaba su espada y tenía una fiera actitud, era fuerte, de hecho mucho más fuerte que algunos licántropos pero estaba en desventaja, cuando me iba a lanzar a la lucha una mano toco mi hombro—Necesitas ayuda compañero— Gritó Peter mientras se me adelantaba, ahora no había rivalidad que importara solo era Alex contra a una partida de Mostros y yo haría todo por salvarla..Hasta luchar junto a Peter, alejando estos pensamientos me abalance contra el vampiro más próximo a Alex y entonces cuando creí que todo iría bien busque con la mirada a mi amada y me topé con la cara desencajada de Peter. Giré de inmediato solo para ver lo último que esperaba encontrar, Alex estaba siendo sostenida firme e implacablemente por un Matt de ojos Rojos y tez blanca y con el intoxicante olor de los vampiros, mi mente trabajaba a Doble ritmo, no podía creerlo Matt era un…!vampiro¡—¡Maldito Traidor!— gritó enfurecido Peter, y yo solo veis como ponía algo en la nariz de Alex y la dejaba inconsciente para cuando mis músculos reaccionaron ya Alex estaba en brazos de Alec y este desaparecía con ella tenía dos opciones…corre tras Alec o matar a Matt; aunque la segunda era bastante tentadora Alex estaba primero, cuando Peter y yo arremetimos un gran número de Vampiros cubiertos con lánguidas capas bloquearon nuestro paso y con una maldición inicio de nuevo la lucha solo que ahora debía matar para encontrar a Alex y rogar para no llegar tarde.**_

_**ERIC P.O.V:**_

_**Los Volturis, como describirlos…solo debo decir que son como las cucarachas de nuestro mítico mundo, jamás mueren, a lo largo de mi vida he matado mas vampiros de su guardia que cualquier otra criatura pero siempre regresan y esta vez estaba muy claro, deseaban a mis hermanos a y a mi prima. Escoger una boda para atacar, tan típico de ellos, siempre así de bizarros, en mi mente giraban mil pensamientos, mi hermana en peligro, mi hermano siendo atacado, Bella embarazada y con sangre exquisita, tantos humanos encerrados cuando una apoteósica guerra se libraba en sus narices y Vero habiendo descubierto un feo y sin duda atemorizante secreto mío. Ahora mi devoción estaba con Vero, como objeto de mi imprimación el instinto hacía que protegerla a ella, fuera lo más importante. Pero como cazador antes que nada debía velar por no dejar que los vampiros lograran su objetivo, con un poco de suerte Jake y Peter se encargarían de Alex y Edward de Bella, todos eran lo sufrientemente fuertes como para no dejar que se las llevaran por lo que yo me concentraría solo en Joni. **_

_**Trataba de escuchar los pensamientos de la manada pero solo eran un barullo de voces, estaba rodeado, los Volturis sabían donde atacar y como no, siendo uno de los más fuertes a mi me tenían especialmente ocupado. A lo lejos alcance a visualizar a Joni blandiendo su espada; mi hermano podía ser un verdadero estúpido pero cuando se trataba de luchar era el mejor, con una fría concentración era completamente letal, si el solo supiera cuando poder albergaba su cuerpo, un poder que solo mi padre, Edward , los Volturis y yo conocíamos y que por su bien jamás desvelaríamos. Con la tranquilidad de saberlo todavía ileso me concentré en acabar con mis atacantes. Cuando al final lo hice, vi como a paso sereno se acercaba Heidi a Joni, el problema es que no iba sola, llevaba como rehén a Lisa…¡¡MIERDA!! Grité en mi mente estando Joni imprimado por esa niña jamás se permitiría lastimarla o mejor dicho no salvarla, corrí a todo lo que daban mis patas solo que entre más avanzaba mas miembros de la guardia obstruían mi camino para cuando me liberé de nuevo ya era tarde; Joni soltaba resignado su **_

_**espada y se entregaba a Heidi a cambio de la vida de Lisa, cuando se percato de mi presencia dibujo con los labios un "lo siento, cuídala" y desapareció con la arpía Rubia.**_

_**En ese momento me permití mirar a mi alrededor solo para ver el desastre, Jake y Peter peleaban sin tregua contra un amplio grupo de vampiros mientras la mente de Jake gritaba de dolor por Alex y pasaba como flashes escenas de Alex siendo atacada por un Matt en su verdadera forma, un sucio vampiro, lo mataría pero ahora debía centrarme en lo primero. Busqué a el resto de la familia, Rose y Emmett se encargaban de quemar los cuerpos de los vampiros que los demás mataban para que no pudiesen reconstruirse, menos mal ya que nadie se había tomado el trabajo, Carlisle y Esme atendían a los humanos heridos y los calmaban, paúl y Embry cuidaban de la casa todos los demás luchaban y finalmente en la última esquiva vi como Jane trataba de doblegar de dolor a un Edward con la más extraña expresión en su rostro, era como si estuviera demente..Cosa muy posible ya que había perdido a Bella y a su hijo en esta estúpida batalla, pero entonces surgía otra pregunta…¿como podía resistir el poder de Jane?, en ese momento Edward se giro hacia mí, y sonrió sin una pizca de alegría—Tenemos mala memoria, Eric, Steve— nos llamo—Hace un tiempo recibimos un grato regalo, uno my útil por demás un regalo de …Andrew— y entonces Steve y yo recordamos, nuestros poderes, Andrew antes de morir nos otorgo sus poderes y como unos tarados no nos percatamos antes, el poder inmensurable de Andrew corría por nuestras venas y con el éramos inmunes a Jane y Alec y tan fuertes como Aro, Cayo y Marco, ahora la partida estaba pareja y Jane, la única que quedaba de la guardia real lo sabía y se apresuró a escapar, cuando trate de seguirla y gritarle a Edward que la matara Steve levanto su mano para calmarme y con un gesto me pedía paciencia, Edward ya sabía su plan seguro por eso la dejo marchar, ahora si seria hora de matar Volturis y recuperar a nuestra familia.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**No sentía nada, ni dolor, ni angustia, era como si por un instante alguien más se hubiese apoderado de mi cuerpo y mente, completamente frio e insensible había encarado a Jane y solo la había dejado escapar por qué Steve así me lo pidió para luego rastrearla y dar con la ubicación exacta de Bella, Alex y Joni, recordé lo que Andrew tanto decía, aquello de la bestia de su interior que salía Flote en las batallas, esta calma irracional era producto de los poderes de Andrew, ahora mientras volvía a ser yo mismo, el dolor por la ausencia de Bella habría una herida fatal en mi, ya no quedaban vampiros, solo mi familia, los licántropos y unos humanos perplejos al borde de la locura, Lisa, la novia de Joni continuaba parada donde Heidi la había dejado, Peter se percato y lentamente la encamino hacia la casa, en la cabeza de la pobre chica no había cabida para la histeria solo rogaba que Joni estuviera bien y se sentía culpable, sin duda una excelente humana.**_

_**Todos lloraban mentalmente sus pérdidas. Jake estaba destrozado por Alex y furioso por Matt, Eric tenia la peor parte, dolido por sus dos hermanos y su prima, habiendo sido descubierto por su novia quien ahora lo miraba con recelo en su forma de gran lobo blanco, ayudamos a Rose y Emmett a quemar los restos que quedaban y mientras contemplábamos el juego Esme lloraba sin lagrimas por lo sucedido. Pedazos del blanco vestido de Bella yacían por do quier. La sangre que Alex había derramado, desplegaba su olor y todas las fresias que adornaban el jardín estaban destrozadas. Nosotros mimos vestíamos harapos de lo que habían sido nuestros mejores trajes, y mi boda ahora solo era un lugar de luto, el cementerio de nuestras vidas y la cuna de la tragedia, no deseábamos entrar, no teníamos fuerzas para afrontar a los pocos humanos que habían dentro. Estábamos sumergidos en el dolor, Mi Bella, mi amor estaba a punto de morir y con ella mi hijo, si solo no hubiese regresado…no más bien si solo jamás me hubiera cruzado en su camino, ella ahora tendría una vida normal, ¿por qué tuve que existir?, ¿por qué tenía que existir este maldito mundo de monstruos? Sentimos pasos provenientes de la casa, Ahí tras nosotros estaban Charlie y Vero acompañados de Beatriz y el resto de los Shuno, ella miró a su esposo, Marcus solo asistió con la cabeza y la pobre mujer rompió en llanto, gritando histérica por el destino de sus hijos, Jasper hacia lo posible por controlarla, pero yo entendía perfectamente su dolor, ahora que también la vida de mi hijo se esfumaba de mis manos.**_

_**Charlie se acerco a mí con la ira reflejada en sus ojos, deseaba dispararme, casi sonreí ante la ironía si pudiera morir solo con una bala, hace tiempo le hubiera ahorrado el trabajo. Ahora no tenía la calma necesaria para decirle sutilmente que Bella había sido raptada por vampiros y que yo mismo era uno de ellos. Charlie parecía ajeno a el hecho de que estaba rodeado por lobos gigantes, entonces Alice lo tomo de la mano y en cuchicheos lo trataba de calamar con la ayuda de Jasper, tanto a él como a Renée. Clarise estaba furiosa, había matado muchos vampiros, pero no había evitado que se llevaran a Alex y a Jhoni, Steve estaba más clamado en su mente solo trazaba un plan de rastreo, ese era el don más fuerte que Andrew le había legado, ahora Steve era un rastreador mucho mejor que James incluso mejor que Dimitri..—Cálmate Clarise, tranquila los encontraremos—repetía Steve sin resultado—Cálmate no rompas… eso—dijo resignado mientras Clarise solo desbocaba su frustración contra los arboles haciéndolos caer. **_

_**Verónica, la novia Humana de Eric estaba justo tras él, pero en su mente se sentía tangible el miedo a enfrentarla y más ahora que debía mantenerse calmado para buscara a su hermanos "porque la dejaste ir" me pregunto mentalmente "Steve la rastreara dándonos su ubicación exacta" respondí en voz alta para que todos los interesados lo supieran de una vez—Y entonces los mataremos— Rugió Jensen, el pequeño niño que por lo general se mantenía al margen solo usando su grandiosa inteligencia ahora tenía veneno puro corriendo por sus venas—Tu no irás a ninguna parte— grito su madre—Alex y Jhoni, están en peligro, ninguno de ustedes se arriesgara mas— Dijo con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas y entonces Marcus intervino—Esta no es guerra de niños, necesitamos guerreros de verdad— Apunto mirando a mi familia que se mostro dispuesta, Emmett realmente estaba furioso y hasta Rose exigía venganza por Bella y el bebé. **_

—_**¿Eric?— me sobresaltó la voz de Verónica mientras tocaba a Eric en su forma de Lobo y se pregunta si era posible que su novio fuese un gigantesco Lobo, Eric me miró buscando saber sus pensamientos, a pesar de todo Verónica solo estaba asustada pero no de él, así que asentí y el gruño, debía salir de fase y buscar ropa—Verónica, efectivamente es Eric podrías por favor acompañarlo a la casa para que regrese a su forma, no te hará daño.—Lo sé— dijo ella en un susurro mientras entraba con Eric siguiéndola resignado.**_

_**ERIC P.O.V:**_

_**Cambié de fase en el cuarto de Emmett por lo menos sus ropas me servirían y el olor ya no era tan fuerte, Vero me esperaba en la puerta:**_

—_**Ya puedes pasar— dije mirando al suelo**_

—_**Lamento que te enteraras así y que te vieras involucrada en esto, ya mismo te llevare a tu casa y no me volverás a ver—**_

—_**¿Me dejaras?— pregunto con tristeza y yo ahora no entendía su reacción**_

—_**Supongo que es lo que quieres, no debe ser muy normal que tu novio se trasforme en un -enorme lobo de 3 metros mientras mata vampiros**_

_**-Me siento..perdida, confundía y creo que es un sueño por comer de mas, pero aun así en este sueño tu no me dejaras-. Sus labios sellaron los míos. Realmente deseaba que ella me aceptara, y si así era yo no la dejaría jamás.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Dolor, oscuridad, frio y entonces…silencio, recuerdos fugases surcaban mi mente veía todo y nada, el día pasaba en forma de flashes intermitentes en mi cabeza pero el dolor que se abría camino en mi pecho era real y fue este el que me trajo a la realidad…una boda, sangre muerte y un adiós.**_

_**Abrí los ojos sin animo en ello, ahora la compresión había aflorado en mi, yo me encontraba en algún lugar sola, desprotegida ante una horda de vampiros sanguinarios que solo esperaban morbosamente para, en el sentido mas literal de los casos devorarme, pero eso no me importo, lo que pasara con migo no era realmente importante, lleve la mano hasta mi vientre donde descansaba mi hijo, el hijo de Edward y al pensar en el sentí como la desolación me consumía, la ultima escena que recordaba era la de un Edward torturado luchando por salvarme a pesar de su dolor y de una diabólica jane lista para la estocada final, las lagrimas caían raídas por mis mejillas al comprender que Edward para este momento debía estar muerto, el solo pensar en eso desarmo mi mente y mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente…un mundo sin Edward, un mundo donde Edward no existía no era concebible para mi, yo podría perecer, incluso de la forma mas cruel y viveral, pero el no, ni Edward ni mi hijo, ellos eran lo único que importaba y al saberme perdida sin el y con la vida de nuestro hijo corriendo hacia atrás con segundos contados solo deseaba dejarme llevar por mi dolor y esperar el fin, mire a mi alrededor estudiando el lugar, no era como recordaba que seria Volterra, acaso no estaría en la antigua cuidad? Me pregunte; aunque eso en verdad no importaba con el grado de dolor en mi alma morir en este lugar daba lo mismo que en otro, con mi final inevitable solo hubiese deseado morir junto a Edward, pesadamente con el alma muerta me deje caer a el suelo resbalando por la silla donde estuviera al despertar y aovillada sosteniendo mi vientre y despidiéndome de mi bebe decidí desconectar mi mente y esperaba que hubiera un Dios que me permitiera reunirme con Edward en otro lugar….**_

—_**No!!!, Lucha, tienes que luchar!!— grito una pequeña voz en mi cabeza abriéndose camino a través de la desesperanza..era la voz de Andrew y ahora en medio de lo que seguramente era un delirio lo veía de pie frente a mi con la cara desencajada de ira y con la expresión mas amenazadora que hubiese imaginado**_

—_**No te puedes rendir, me oyes? Te prohíbo que lo hagas…Bella lucha, lucha por tu hijo, lucha por Edward— gritaba el Andrew de mi cabeza**_

—_**No hay razón, no hay un para que— dije lentamente entre sollozos**_

—_**Hazlo por ti, por Edward, el bebe merece que luches— seguía urgiéndome mi visión y yo no entendía;¿ acaso mi cerebro trataba de decirme que había esperanza, acaso como mucho tiempo atrás la verdad se abría paso en mi subconsciente y trataba de decirme que Edward estaba vivo?, mi corazón bailo frenético en mi pecho al contemplar la opción, el rostro del Andrew imaginario un poco, aunque mantuvo su tensión y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo mas la puerta del pequeño y sucio cuarto se abrió revelando a un Aro sonriente haciendo que Andrew se desvaneciera como el mas efímero de los sueños**_

—_**Oh, querida Bella!, que alegría que hayas despertado— Exclamo el vampiro mientras se acercaba a mi; no me podía permitir ser débil, debía aférrame hasta ala mas mínima esperanza, si Edward había logrado sobrevivir un gran dolor se alejaba de mi mente, si solo el estaba vivo y yo lograba salvar a el bebe ellos realmente podrían estar a salvo, lo que pasara con migo no importaba, ahora solo debía centrarme en salvar a mi bebe, por una fracción de segundo contemple la posibilidad de escapar, ahora que un cazador crecía en mi ser era notablemente menos torpe y mi fuerza era impresionante, pero la esperanza murió casi al nacer; como escapar frente a uno de los vampiros mas poderoso de todos? Y aunque lo lograra no correría muy lejos sin ser abatida por la guardia, no tenia opción debía quedarme aquí con un hombre (vampiro) realmente aterrador y tratar de salir con vida.**_

—_**pequeña Bella, veo que estas un poco…Aturdida, tranquila querida, estas a salvo lamento los fuertes modales de mis compañeros al traerte aquí, solo que supuse que una tarjeta de invitación no bastaría para que me honraras con tu presencia— dijo cordialmente mientras paseaba su vista tomando nota de mis irritados ojos y mi mano siempre protectora sobre mi vientre, yo no decía nada mientras el se acercaba a mi, que podría decir?, soltarle todo mi odio no era lo mas conveniente en este momento, pero aun así, con las mas profunda ira en mis ojos me aleje de el, mientras levantaba mi vista, ahora no me podía permitir la Isabella Swan débil; no ahora debía ser en la hora de mi muerte lo mas valiente que mi imperfecta existencia humana me lo permitiera…**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Lentamente iba recuperando la conciencia, trate de mover mis manos; atada!, estaba atada a una silla, mientras mi cabeza colgaba levemente a un lado cuando estuve consiente por completo rearme lo que había pasado, la lucha y mi captura, mi mente rememoro a Matt, mi amigo…no el no era ya mi amigo era el vampiro que camufló su olor y nos engaño solo para traicionarnos, aun así en mi mente vagaron recuerdos de lo vivido con el, Matt cuando nos reíamos, Matt en el instituto, Matt siendo humano, siendo mi mejor amigo y luego sus ojos rojos, siendo mi enemigo, mas aun mi verdugo.**_

_**Mi cuerpo se tenso y mi mente dejo de vagar libre cuando percibí que no estaba sola, sentí como mi acompañante se inclinaba ante mi y ponía su rostro en mi cabello alborotado unos cuantos mechones..Oliéndolo y entonces supe quien era… Cayo!, en un mordaz rugido mientras movía bruscamente la cabeza tratando de alejarme de él. Efectivamente allí estaba ese pervertido vampiro todavía con un mechón de mi cabello en sus manos y contemplando fijamente a mis ojos**_

—_**Eres realmente hermosa cazadora y tu fragancia mmmm, es excitante— dijo mientras de la forma mas enferma olía de nuevo mi cabello, estaba a borde de las nauseas, esto parecía un viejo cliché de película morbosa de antaño, lo mire envenenada, cuando pudiera librarme de lo que me araba lo mataría y disfrutaría haciéndolo**_

—_**Sabes Alex, hay una antigua leyenda del vampiro que se enamoro de las esmeraldas, has notado que tus ojos lo parecen?— vocifero con vehemencia, era un real idiota, enfermo, viejo; morboso e idiota**_

—_**Solo había escuchando la historia de la cazadora que torturo hasta la muerte a un decrepito vampiro nauseabundo— dije con frialdad y el solo rio, sus carcajadas resonaban el mi cabeza enloqueciéndome**_

—_**Encantadora, realmente encantadora, te lo dije un día Alex Shuno, serias mía, quisieras o no y henos aquí, dentro de muy poco serás completamente mía!— dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y paseaba su vista por mi cuerpo solo cubierto por los restos del vestido que había llevado y con el dedo índice contorneaba mis labios, solo podía sentir asco, desesperación; me sentía sucia y entonces desee con todas mis fuerzas que Jake estuviera a mi lado, que me ayudara, pero entonces supe la verdad, mi lobo no tendría oportunidad contra el y en caso de seguir vivo jamás me permitiría arriesgarlo tanto, esto lo debía resolver yo, solo yo debía matar a este inútil bastardo.**_

_**JACOB P.O.V:**_

_**Mierda, mierda, mierda!!, escupía la palabra una y otra vez en mi cabeza, me la habían arrebato, yo había permitido que se llevaran a Alex, la había perdido de nuevo, era un real inútil, me permití levantar la mirada de mis manos donde había clavo mi cabeza al salir de fase, aun estábamos en casa de los Cullen, Charlie y Renee se encontraban junto a Sue y mi padre que les explicaban todo sin atemorizarlos, Jasper había salido, según entendía al influir sobre las emociones ajenas no era conveniente que se quedara junto a nosotros para empeorar nuestro ya lamentable estado, la sanguijuela pequeña, Alice lo había acompañado; Beatriz Shuno estaba sentada en el amplio sofá con sus hijos rodeándola, parecía estar en shock, pero quien no lo estaría habiendo perdido a su dos hijos, Ben se notaba destrozado, pero aun así trataba de hacer reír a las pequeñas con estúpidos chistes y Jensen estaba con una laptop sobre sus piernas mientras discutía con Steve una ruta para el rastreo mientras Clarise los miraba concentrada, Marcus solo hablaba con Carlisle sobre la mejor manera de abordar Volterra en caso de que los tuviese allí, Emmett estaba frustrado, estiraba sus brazos y solo lanzaba maldiciones y entonces vi a Edward de pie ante el enorme muro de cristal contemplando el crepúsculo, inexpresivo, frio y muerto en vida, no era el único que había perdido el sentido de su existencia, pero si era el único que experimentaba el destajador dolor por la usencia de Alex, los deseas podrían quererla, pero para mi simplemente era lo que me mantenía vivo y al ella no estar desde lo mas hondo solo deseaba dejarme morir, pero todavía no, aun tenia esperanza, la encontraría y entonces mataría a Matt y toda esa partida de parásitos chupasangre.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**Muerte, dolorosa, agónica y miserable se paseaba por la casa, los despojos de la fiesta eran su cara burlona, una tragedia griega eso era lo que había sucedido, pero ahora los Volturis habían firmado su sentencia de muerte, arrebatarme a Bella, a mi hijo no quedaría impune, mientras fijaba mi vista en el bosque sin ver en realidad, trataba de adaptarme a mis nuevos y desconocidos poderes, ahora cada voz en mi cabeza se acentuaba mas, Jacob sufría con un dolor tan grande que solo podía ser superado por el mío, Steve descubría que podía rastrear mentalmente a Jane, como si de un péndulo sobre un mapa se tratara y ahora junto a Jensen trazaban la ruta para seguirla, Eric trataba de explicarle a su novia lo sucedido con su hermano, ese pequeño y miserable engendro, parecía que todos nos disputaríamos el placer de matarlo, me sentí como un real imbécil al no haber prestado atención a su mente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era que me hubiese cruzado muchas veces con el, además su trasformación era relativamente reciente, despechado por el rechazo de Alex y tras conocer la verdad sobre la tribu de Jacob, solo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que su odio creciera tanto que fuera presa fácil de Alec, la pequeña sanguijuela encargada de rastrearnos por meses, ahora sus poderes habían quedado al descubierto, no solo poseía mas fuerza de lo normal, también podía camuflar su olor por eso jamás nos percatamos de su presencia, y al yo no esperar un peligro de el jamás busque su mente en los alrededores, de nuevo mi culpa, al ver la ira ebullendo en Matt le había ofrecido venganza contra Jacob y la falsa posibilidad de quedarse con Alex y claro el crio desplegando su humana y egoísta naturaleza había accedido, Alec podía pasar su don a quienes trasformara por lo que Matt se pudo ocultar de nosotros y en cuanto a la sed desmedida, esa era justo su habilidad, podía controlar sus exigentes impulsos a voluntad, y sabiendo casi todo sobre nosotros se le hizo elemental como distraernos para no ser descubierto mientras jugaba a ser amigo de Alex y recopilaba información de nosotros, nuestras debilidades, pobre Idiota no sabia que solo era un objeto mas de Aro y Cayo para llegar a Bella, Alex y Joni, ahora que ya había cumplido su misión solo le esperaba la muerte si no era a manos de sus propios aliados seria en las nuestras.**_

_**La imagen de Bella estaba gravada a fuego en cada partícula de mi mente, su sonrosa, su amor y claro su temor mientras era alejada de mi, ahora nada podría para mi ira, siendo cociente del poder que me embargaba y con el mas férreo de los odios por mis venas era solo una maquina de exterminio que no pararía hasta rescatar a mi vida, a mi ángel**_

—_**No están en Volterra, pero si en los alrededores, percibo que hay bastante guardia esperando, temo que no seamos suficientes— Steve me saco de mis pensamientos con su afirmación, me gire hacia el con ira asesina**_

—_**Lo seremos, fallar no es una opción— Rugí**_

—_**Seremos suficientes, solo hare unas llamadas— sonrió sobriamente Marcus, era hora de conocer a todos los cazadores en pleno, seriamos un ejercito que los Volturis ni en sus peores pesadillas podrían preveer.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_****

_**Me entraron nauseas. Cayo seguí oliendo mi pelo hasta que llegó a mi cuello y lo lamió.- Tienes un sabor inigualable…- Dijo con una sonrisa. Lo miré con despreció pero no pareció importarle.-¿Tienes idea de los días que he pasado pensando en poseerte?- le miré con odio.- A juzgar por tu obsesión por olisquearme como un perro puedo hacerme una ligera idea. – Cayo se rió a carcajadas.- Tiene gracia que precisamente tú me compares con un … PERRO- enfatizó la última palabra. Gruñí e intenté liberarme de las cuerdas. Se acercó e intentó besarme. Desvié la cara. Sentía nauseas. Me pegó en la mejilla con suficiente fuerza como para dejarme sus dedos marcados.- ¡Veo que no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz!- dijo enfadado.- ¿Tienes idea de por qué la ponzoña todavía no recorre tu cuerpo?- Era cierto. Todavía no estaba transformándome … esa transformación sería la que me separaría de Jacob para siempre. Me aterroricé. Tragué saliva. Cayo en un rápido movimiento agarró mi cara y la acercó a la suya. – Simplemente porque quiero poseerte como humana. Después ya serás completamente y eternamente mía …- Le escupí en la cara.- Ni lo sueñes…- arrugué el morro. Cayo sonrió y se limpió la cara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos noté su fría lengua dentro de mi boca. Era asqueroso se la mordí para que la sacara pero no sirvió de nada él seguía el beso. Intenté cerrar la boca pero él me lo impidió. Rozó con su mano mi hombro y llegó al pecho. Lo acarició. Logré quitarme las cuerdas que retenían mis piernas y le clavé una patada en su asqueroso miembro. A causa de mi fuerza de cazadora logré hacerle daño y se apartó. Volvió a abofetearme y me obligó a ver una pequeña pantalla, esta se encendió. – ¡JONI!- grité aterrorizada. Mi hermano estaba en una habitación, era como los calabozos medievales. Cayo rió.- Te preguntarás… ¿Por qué tu hermano está aún en su estado humano… - tragué saliva sabía porque seguía en ese estado… para conseguir de mi lo que quería …- Si quieres que tu hermanito siga siendo humano … - agarró mi para y volvió a besarme.- Harás lo que yo te ordene.- Lo miré con asco. Mi hermano tenía que seguir siendo humano … al menos debía ganar tiempo para lograr escapar … - Siempre me he preguntado … a que sabrá tu sangre … - Me desató una mano y en símbolo de advertencia señaló la pantalla. Joni daba círculos y patadas contra la pared. Me resigné.- Así está mejor…- dijo lamiendo mi brazo.- ¿Sabes? Una de las ventajas de conocer a Carlisle Cullen es que te enseña e autocontrol… he estado practicando especialmente para la ocasión.- Noté como sus uñas se clavaban en mi brazo desgarrándolo y provocando una herida en él. Me aguanté el chillido, no le iba a dar el gusto de que me oyera sufrir. La sangre empezó a caer. Noté la lengua de Cayo lamiendo la herida. Escocía… Cayó puso los ojos en blanco y miró al cielo emitiendo algo parecido a un gemido. Tragué saliva. Deseaba partirle la cara pero debía pensar en mi hermano. Se relamió el labio y me miró con satisfacción.- Realmente sabrosa…- Los ojos color sangre brillaban. Absorbió más de mi sangre y agarró mi cara. Penetró nuevamente su lengua en mi boca. Noté el sabor de mi sangre. Me entraban nauseas.- Eres realmente preciosa. Dijo acariciando mi pierna. Muero de ganas por poseerte cazadora.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada. No sé cuanto más podría soportar. De pronto la puerta se abrió. – ¡Cayo debemos hablar!- Era Marco el tercero de los Vulturis. Al ver mi sangre sonrió. Cayo se apresuró a taparla con un trozo de tela.- Ella es mía, recuérdalo.- Le amenazó.- ¡Vamos a llevarla con su hermanito!- Por fin iba a encontrarme con Joni.**_

BELLA P.O.V:

-Bella, no te alejes de mí. Yo tan solo deseo tu bien estar… junto a mí.- Lo miré con odio pero cada vez me arrimaba más a la esquina. No quería que Aro se acercara a mi bebé …- Muy pronto pasara todo Bella.- Dijo agarrando mi mano y seguidamente la beso. La aparté rápidamente.- Muy pronto querida, serás mí Esposa, y todo esto habrá pasado…- ¿Su esposa? – Ya estoy casada…- Jamás me hubiera imaginado que me alegraría de decir eso. Tragué saliva. Aro estaba negando con la cabeza.- Edward no está muerto.- Dije más para convencerme a mí que para convencerle a él.- Querida Bella… ¿Lo sabes con seguridad?- Me aterroricé. El solo hecho de pensar que Edward podía morir… Aro se acercó a mí. Lo miré con pavor. – Pronto serás mi esposa Bella Swan…- No sabía si Edward seguía vivo o no pero necesitaba hacer tiempo. – Que yo sepa no estoy viuda …- dije en un susurro que Aro pareció escuchar perfectamente. Aro agarró mi mandíbula y me obligó a mirarle. – Como ya dije … pronto serás mi esposa…- tragué saliva. Aro se inclinó y se acercó a mi cuello. – Espero poder parar.- Abrió su boca. ¡Me iba a morder! ¡No mi hijo!. Cerré los ojos aterrorizada. La puerta de pronto se abrió. Apareció Marco y Cayo detrás de ella. – ¿No os han enseñado a llamar?- dijo Aro con enfado.- Antes de hacer lo que pensabas … debemos hablar sobre el destino del bebé. Dijo Marco. Aro gruñó y se apartó de mí.- Está bien entonces llevadla al calabozo.- Dos vampiros me agarraron y me sacaron de esa horrible habitación.

ALEX P.O.V:****

_**Dos vampiros me acompañaron hasta los calabozos. Abrieron una puerta y me empujaron para que me quedara en su interior. Gruñí.- ¡Alex!- La voz de Joni provocó que impulsivamente corriera a abrazarlo. Estábamos tan contentos de vernos que nos dimos un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Estás bien?- dijimos al unísono. – Estoy bien- le aseguré. Agarró mi brazo y lo examinó- ¿Te lo ha hecho ese imbécil?- Negué con la cabeza y volví a abrazarlo necesitaba sentirlo vivo. – Te quiero hermanito.- Dije sin tan solo pensar. Él me abrazó con más fuerza.- No te me pongas sensiblera … ¿eh?...- La puerta emitió otro ruido. Los dos miramos atemorizados.- ¡Bella!- exclamé. Acababa de entrar nuestra prima con su vestido de novia. Corrió y nos abrazó. Las risas de los vampiros hicieron brotar mi furia. La puerta se cerró.- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté mientras miraba su vientre.- Por los pelos…- dijo en un sollozo. De pronto observé nuestros desastrosos vestidos y me puse a reír. Bella y Joni me miraron desconcertados.- ¿Os imagináis la cara que pondrá Alice al ver nuestros vestido?- Bella y Joni se miraron serios pero de pronto empezaron a reír.- Se pondrá furiosa…- Dijo Bella entre risas.- See las ojeras le amentaran del disgusto y sus visiones se atrofiaran a causa del estrés que le provocará volverlos a poner como nuevos…- bromeó mi hermano. De pronto nos quedamos en silencio. Me acerqué a la pequeña ventana llena de barrotes y acaricié uno de ellos. Miré al cielo, hoy había luna llena … la luna a la que aúllan los lobos ante su soledad … Esa soledad que ahora nos invadía a nosotros. De pronto esa canción que me acompañaba siempre sonó en mi cabeza…-¡Adelante Canta, pequeña!- La voz de Andrew resonó en mi interior. Empecé a tararear hasta que por si sola salió de mi boca.- allí va un lobo aullando a la luna, loas nubes tristes lloran, pues su gran amor se ha ido. El espíritu vagará eternamente hasta de nuevo su verdadero amor encuentre…**_

PETER P.O.V:****

_**Unos estaban furiosos, otros en cambio no paraban de llorar. Bea se había puesto un video de sus hijos en el que también salía Bella de pequeña. Reneé y ella lloraban desconsoladamente. Jacob no paraba de maldecir.- ¡Como la toquen juro que los mato!- gruñía una y otra vez. Por mi parte solo pensaba en la manera de descubrir cómo estaba Alex. Me concentré en ella para ver si de alguna manera mi "don" y mi imprimación por ella podían descubrir su paradero. De pronto una dulce voz sonó en mis adentros. La voz de Alex. Corrí al patio para observar la luna. Provenía de ella estaba seguro. De pronto Eric fue a mi lado.- ¿Qué ocurre?- sonreí.- ¡La oigo! ¡Esta viva!- dije mientras le daba palmaditas en su espalda y saltaba.- ¡ESTA VIVA!- Todos salieron fuera. Jacob se quedó pasmado mirando la luna. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡La oigo!- El don de Alex era más fuerte de lo que imaginábamos. Sam y los demás también la oían, todos menos los vampiros … Alex, estaba viva… eso era lo realmente importante.**_


	22. Complicaciones

_**COMPLICACIONES**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**__****_

Estuve toda la noche cantando. Bella quedó dormida gracias a la parte licántropo de su bebé. Joni en cambio no pegó ojo. De pronto mirando al suelo pego con ambos puños la pared. - ¡No me cabe en la cabeza que Matt nos haya hecho esto!- Tragué saliva. Había intentado bloquear ese pequeño detalle en mi mente. - ¿Cómo pudo ocultar su apariencia y su olor?- Joni estaba realmente afectado. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a él dándole un beso en el hombro.- Joni… Matt tiene el don del autocontrol… y el camuflaje se lo prestó Alec … - Escuché un pequeño sollozo. – Pero … ¿Por qué…?- dijo en un susurro. Noté como una lágrima se deslizaba por mis mejillas. Yo también había empezado a llorar. - ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños … y íbamos a casa del tío Charlie y Matt venía a buscarnos con su Padre? – Los padres de Matt habían muerto en un trágico accidente de coche. Su padre era muy amable y siempre se unía a nuestros juegos. La sonrisa de Matt apareció como una daga en mi mente. Tragué saliva y abracé a mi hermano. Bella seguía dormida aún por mi hechizo. Sollocé. – Ha sido culpa mía.- Le dije. Joni me besó el pelo. – Alex, no podías amarlo … no es tu culpa …- Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo Joni estaba serio … Asentí con la cabeza. Yo jamás podría amar a Matt._**De pronto la puerta se abrió. Dilaté las pupilas, era Cayo. Joni se interpuso entre él y yo. Pero de pronto se quedó paralizado y me obligó a ir junto a él. Cerró la puerta y tras ella pude oír las blasfemias que soltaba mi hermano. Cayo abrió mi mano y depositó en ella algo realmente familiar para mí. Dilaté las pupilas.-¿Dónde está?- le dije con tono amenazador. Cayo rió.- Veo que sabes a quien pertenece ese collar de surfero …- Agarró mi mano y me obligó a entrar en una habitación. Los ojos salieron de mis órbitas. – ¡MATT!- grité. Miré a Cayo aterrorizada. Matt se encontraba en una habitación de piedra al otro lado del cristal que nos separaban. – Un chico bastante estúpido. Creyó que ibas a estar con él eternamente… lo que no sabía era que tu ya eras mía. Dijo olisqueando nuevamente mi pelo. Matt de pronto miró hacía mí y corrió hasta el cristal. Coloqué su mano contra la suya. Las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas. Pude leer en sus labios un perdóname. Negué con la cabeza impotente y besé su frente ahroa apoyada en el vidrio. – Conmovedor… ¡Pero bueno! Este será mi primer regalo el traidor será traicionado.- Rió Cayo.- Para que veas que nadie podrá hacerte ningún daño mientras estés con migo. Lo fulminé con la mirada sin apartar la mano del vidrio. De pronto vi como Matt dilataba las pupilas. Algo iba mal. Unas jaulas se abrieron. -¡NO!- dije con total terror. - ¡MATT!- dije golpeando el vidrio. Matt parecía no escucharme. - ¡NOOOO! ¡MATT!- Unos licántropos con pésimo estado lo acorralaron. Matt miró hacía mi y nuevamente leí "un lo siento y perdóname" en sus labios. Empecé a dar golpes al vidrio y Cayo risoteó. – Esta blindada.- empecé a tatarear para que los licántropos se calmaran. Cayo volvió a risotear. – Es una habitación insonorizada, querida Alex…- Sin duda disfrutaba torturándome. De pronto los Licántropos se abalanzaron sobre mi amigo. - ¡NO!- grité nuevamente y golpeé el vidrio con fuerza debía llegar hasta él. Corrí hacía la puerta y intenté derribarla pero no dio resultado, estaba desesperada. – MATT…- volví a mirar en el vidrio. Las lagrimas salían como nunca de mis ojos.- ¡MATT, NOO!- Matt me miraba con una media sonrisa. Repitiendo una y otra vez "lo siento". De pronto su cabeza desapareció.- ¡NOOO!- grité ahogadamente. Caí al suelo destrozada. Me llevé su collar al pecho, el collar que su padre años antes le había regalado. – Matt…-volví a susurrar. - ¿Por qué…? – Miré el collar y nuevamente miré al vidrio. Ya no veía a mi amigo. Ya … su vida se había apagado y con ella un trocito de la mía. " Te voy a atrapar" resonaba su risa en mi mente, aquel día en el acantilado cuando corría escapándome de él… ahora correría para abrazarlo. Cerré fuete los ojos y aprisioné con más fuerza la mano donde descansaba su último recuerdo. – Matt…- sollocé. El dolor era insoportable. Mi mejor amigo muerto … muerto … - ¿Por qué?- repetí. De pronto Cayo fue a mi lado y rió. – Para que veas lo que le pasara a tu lobo si se acerca…- las lagrimas no cesaban. Quería matarlo pero no tenía fuerzas. Dos chupasangres me cogieron y en apenas darme cuenta me encontraba nuevamente en los brazos de mi hermano. Bella ya se había despertado por lo que corrió a mi lado. Rompí a llorar ya que en mi mente solo vagaban recuerdos de un amigo al que nunca volvería a ver.**_****

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

Alex entre sollozos conto lo ocurrido, Matt el traidor causante de esto estaba muerto pero era imposible alegrarse por su final, como alegrarse de que una persona que sin duda era esencial para Alex hubiera pagado el amar o otra? Cuando Alex dijo que Cayo había amenazado con un final similar a ese para Jake, la esperanza se abrió ante mi, sonreía, con una idiota sonrisa en mi cara ahora un poco del abatimiento se disipaba_**—Bella, como te puedes alegrar de la muerte de Matt, nos traiciono pero era nuestro amigo— Escupió Enfadado Joni mientras Alex me miraba como si deseara estrangularme**__**—No sonrío por eso, no se dan cuanta?...Cayo se ha delatado!— Dije triunfal ante lo que me miraron aun mas confundidos**__**—No se a ustedes, pero a mi desde que desperté me quieren hacer creer que todos habían muerto, si Cayo amenazo de esa forma a Jake significa que sigue vivo y por lo tanto los demás también Edward esta vivo!— casi grite la afirmación, mi esposo, mi corazón estaba vivo, mis fuerzas estaban renovadas, Andrew tenia razón como cada vez que entrababa mi cabeza, Andrew jamás se equivocaba y ahora las perspectivas de que el bebe y Edward estuvieran bien crecían considerablemente, solo debíamos ganar tiempo, cuando por fin la compresión creció en los rostros de Alex y Joni también sonrieron, aunque el corazón de Joni y ante todo el de Alex estaba reclamando venganza por Matt, ahora sus cabezas sabían que teníamos una posibilidad real de escapar pero ante todo sabíamos que los nuestros estaban bien y si era así ya nada podría hacernos daño, es decir para mi jamás habrá un dolor si quiera comparado con pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward hubiese dejado de existir.**__**—jaja Cayo es idiota, por querer impresionar a Alex es una bocaza— Joni reía estrepitosamente, sin duda disfrutaba del hecho de que Cayo era depravado pero idiota, ahora ya no tenían como manipularnos**__**Y entonces con mi corazón restaurado, por lo menos un poco me apoye contra una de las frias paredes y con la mano sobre mi vientre me permití soñar…soñar con poder escapar de aquí y ser feliz justo a Edward y mi bebe, soñar que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad y que Jake y todos los demás también lo eran, soñé con el cielo aun en el mismo infierno, "todos merecemos ser felices" susurre y mi felicidad era ver bien Edward y el bebe, presentía que pronto algo mas iba a suceder, me encogí e hice lo que hace demasiado no hacia, rogué, rogué a el cielo que me permitiera dejarlos bien y que me dejara ocupar el lugar de alguno si su destino era morir, estaba consiente de ser una simple mortal, pero por defenderlos haría todo lo que fuera; jamás permitiría que ellos perecieran, ahora debía pensar en como ganar tiempo y tal vez la obsesión de Cayo y Aro eran la clave si solo pudiera engañarnos…**_****

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_****

_**—Aun no puedes rastrearla?—**__**—Lo siento Edward, sabes que mi nuevo poder es psíquico y Bella es inmune, pero cálmate de seguro sigue viva— Steve trataba de animarme peor sin duda lo hacia muy mal, Jake, Peter y los Shuno tenían la tranquilidad de saber a Alex viva, Steve hasta pudo encontrar la esencia de la mente de Joni, pero Bella, mi Bella era otra cosa no había ninguna prueba de que estuviese viva y a sabiendas de las intensiones de Aro la idea de que la hubiese querido trasformar y perdido el control me estremecía**__**—Traten con la esencia del bebe, es decir debe ser fácil tiene sangre de Alex y esencia de Edward, si bien no puedes encontrar la del Bella si la de Edward y la de mi hermana, el bebe ya debe estar lo suficientemente grande como para tener esencia cerebral— Sugirió Jensen y de repente sentí la urgencia de levantarle un altar, Steve asintió con la cabeza y se concentro, todos lo rodeamos, hasta Charlie y Renee que ya se habían habituado a la idea de lo que éramos**__**—Lo tengo!!— Grito victorioso,—Es muy, muy débil, pero si percibo algo como lo que Jensen describió, por lo que Bella debe seguir viva si el bebe lo esta, ahora sabemos que los 3 están bien—**__**—Pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo lo estarán— dijo mordazmente Marcus y yo no tuve otro remedio que asentir sabiendo que era verdad**__**—Por eso es por lo que dentro de media hora viajamos— interrumpió Alice**__**—mientras ustedes estaban muy ocupados compadeciéndose Jasper y yo ya reservamos un avión que debe llevarnos a Volterra, una vez allí nos esperan camionetas para llegar a el lugar indicado, Marcus he hablado con las personas que me dijiste y sus viajes ya están listos, Carlisle crees poder pilotear el avión?—**__**—Por supuesto, he de suponer que debemos salir ya mismo—**__**Estaba sorprendido me había concentrado tanto en saber si Bella seguía con vida que realmente ninguno había trazado un plan, bueno ninguno salvo por Alice y Jasper, debía recordad que les debía una vida de esclavitud por esto**__**—Charlie, Renee, Vero, Lisa; seria de verdad bastante acertado que se quedaran en compañía de Billy y Sue, es decir la Push no debe quedarse sin protección y allí estarán bien— les dije con tono calmado aunque ya podía sentir las protestas en la mente de Charlie, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca para expresarlas Billy lo detuvo y Renee asintió con la cabeza no deseando obstaculizarnos aun mas el rescate**__**—Eric, Steve, como llevan sus poderes?— los aludidos se me acercaron**__**—La fuerza la controlo de hecho bastante bien, pero aun me desconcierta la velocidad aunque ya descubrí que es como poner la T.V en cámara lenta puedo ver movimiento por movimiento con dos excepciones, Steve y tu, así que creo que estaré bien— dijo Eric con tono sosegado, "cálmate Edward sabes que luchare y los matare, nadie toca mi familia y vive para contarlo" agrego mentalmente**__**—Estoy bien, la fuerza es fácil de controlar y mi don es el mas pasivo, creo que mi hermano te dejo la peor parte a ti, su bestia no vive ni en Eric ni en mi, eres tu el quien me preocupa; a Andrew le llevo casi 50 años encontrar un equilibrio entre el y el ser que lo posee en batalla, aunque también se que si lo hizo así fue por que creía en ti— Steve estaba afectado, Andrew jamás me había tenido entre sus personas favoritas y que me hubiese legado su mas grande poder nos desconcertaba a todos**__**—Estoy bien, agradezco la calma que la bestia me da, actuó mejor al concentrarme metódicamente solo en lo que debo hacer, aunque es un poco incomodo la ausencia de sentimientos, ya sabes solo tener sed de sangre, metafóricamente hablando— nadie tenia por que preocuparse de mi autocontrol, de seguro solo ese fue el motivo por el que Andrew dejo en mi ese don, si había una persona mas criptica que yo, ese era Andrew, en todos esos siglos, no había conocido a una criatura que supiera como Andrew había llegado a ser lo que era, aunque ahora esta a segura que Bella era la única en saberlo y ella jamás traicionaría la confianza de Andrew.**__**Cada uno se ocupo en preparar su viaje, yo no me preocupe por eso, lo único importante para mi, estaba en Volterra a merced de sanguinarios enemigos, era un eterno maldito, lo sabia y había pagado muy caro el querer ser feliz, Bella estaba a salvo por el momento, pero la tregua con el destino pronto terminaría, por mi egoísmo ella estaba en este lio, si solo no la hubiese arrastrado a este maldito mundo, ahora ya era muy tarde para hacer lo correcto, solo pedía a el cielo llegar a tiempo, para poder salvarla, Aro pagaría muy caro haber osado a tocarla, mi odio crecía considerablemente ahora nadie se interpondría entre esa abominación engreída y mi furia, disfrutaría desgarrándolo lentamente, "por eso te elegí a ti, solo tu podrías controlar ese poder" salto Andrew en mi cabeza, desde la venida de los Volturis me comunicaba con el muy a menudo ahora solo parecía parte de mi cerebro, " se supone que no te debo decir esto, ya sabes joder con el destino no se me esta permitido, pero Bella pronto estará en graves problemas, es preciso llegar a tiempo y cuando estés ahí, te hare compañía, es hora de que Aro baile con el diablo", en eso estábamos de acuerdo, pero las palabras de Andrew hicieron saltar un click en mi cerebro, Bella aun en mas problemas eso solo podía significar que…**__**—El bebe!— grito Alice horrorizada, ya había tenido la visión d el que Andrew me acababa de advertir.**_

_**Un pequeño avión donde lo imposible estaba sucediendo, como presagio a un gran apocalipsis que acabaría con la existencia de muchos; la situación mas bizarra estaba en pleno apogeo, Vampiros, licántropos y Cazadores compartiendo el mismo lugar, el mismo aire pero ante todo el mismo objetivo rescatar a sus seres mas preciados de una cruel horda que no merecía agruparse a la par con ninguno de ellos, por que su enemigos eran la personificación de la maldad, aquella que te cala hasta los huesos y que a los humanos indefensos les produce pesadillas mientras se preguntan a que hora vendrá kl cruel monstruo matarlos, la mente de todos un hervidero y ahí uno de ellos tratando de aislar ensordecedores pensamientos, mientras otro se consumía por el odio y el desespero de los demás como si ya los suyos propios no fuesen suficientes.**_

_**En medio de todos un licántropo que siempre mantenía la sonrisa grapada as u rostro ahora solo veía a el vacio roto de dolor por la ausencia de su alma, en su mente revivía momentos con Alex como si así pudiera traerla de vuelta a su lado, recordaba su sonrisa, sus hermosos cuerpo cuando estaba desnudo sobre el suyo, su olor único y maravilloso, pero ante todo ese hermoso ojos verdes que le hacían creer que siempre había esperanza, que lo hacían soñar despierto con un momento donde nada importara solo ellos dos, en medio de su fantasía, esos hermoso orbes trasfiguraron el verde por un rojo intenso, caso borgoña y junto a eso el horro sacudió su mente, ahora ya no veía a su Alex, ahora vea solo a el objeto de Cayo y su corazón se estremeció de dolor, NO!! Rugió su mente eso no pasaría el no o permitiría.**_

_**Sentado a el lado del desesperado joven se erigía la presencia intimidante de Edward Cullen, aquel lector de mentes siempre solitario, el mayor ejemplo de dominio, de autocontrol, Edward Cullen, el esposo, el padre que en un instante había perdido lo único importante en toda su eternidad, un Edward Cullen que cargaba con los pensamientos de todos y el dolor de cada uno, un Edward que solo se reprochaba haberse atrevido a soñar con ser feliz, haber codiciado un ángel para luego condenarlo a el infierno, se reprochaba su misma existencia, lo débil que había sido al no alejarse de ella, su egoísmo por atreverse a tener lo que el cielo le había negado…la felicidad, pero ahora este vampiro atormentado por su ser, solo tenia en mente a su amada, a su hijo, fallar no era una opción; no le interesaba el precio, pero ellos estarían bien aunque tuviese que atravesar el mismísimo infierno para lograrlo, en su mente surcaban los recuerdos del cálido tacto de Bella, del rítmico sonido del corazón de su hijo y la sinfonía de vialidad que segundo tras segundo a dúo con el de su madre componían para el, sabia que el tiempo era poco pero, mientras hubiese la mas minúscula posibilidad lucharía y seguro como el infierno que ganaría.**_

_**Todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, todos alimentado odio y rencor pero solo Jasper teniendo que cargar con las emociones de cada uno, Jasper era letal, el mejor en batalla, pero ahora el odio lo consumía, solo exigía venganza por Bella su hermana, por dos cazadores cuyo único error fue confiar en ellos, atreverse a nacer siendo lo que eran, estaba seguro de desgarraría parte por parte a esos infelices que tocaron su familia, sus amigos. Todos se miraban con prevención aunque ahora no había rivalidad, Jensen Shuno pegado a su Laptop triangulando posiciones junto con Steve Denali, los demás sumidos en sus pensamientos mientras Paul suavemente giro hacia Jensen**_

—_**Oye tío, una pregunta…— El aludido levanto la vista mientras observaba a Paul con curiosidad**_

—_**A Leo que le gusta, es decir que la haría feliz?— pregunto con aire serio, Jensen solo lo observo perplejo como era posible esto…**_

—_**Haber idiota, Joni, Alex y Bella están a el borde la muerte y tu me preguntas por los gustos de mi hermana menor, la bebe de la casa?— lo acuso —Sinceramente no se reírme de lo jodidamente inoportuno que eres o golpearte por idiota—**_

_**En la cara de Jacob se dibujo una triste sonrisa —Golpéalo, sin duda, yo voto por esa opción— dijo sin animo, Marcus lo miro con ira contenida.**_

—_**No te mato idiota solo por que necesitamos con que entretener a los Volturis, si no…—dejo su amenaza inconclusa de forma insinuante mientras Edward y Jasper ponían los ojos en blanco, Paul era un idiota y eso era seguro, por lo menos el estúpido suceso sirvió para distraerlos hasta llegar, por fin estaban en el área, solo en cuestión de minutos podrían entra en acción, mientras se preparaban, un olor bastante conocido se filtro en el aire mientras tras ellos se erigieron sombras intimidantes, todos adoptaron posición de defensa a la par que encaraban a los recién llegados…licántropos, fuertes, salvajes e intimidantes, Marcus fue el primero en reconocerlos, eran los mismos licántropos que el mantenía prisioneros, los mismo que un día había cazado…**_

—_**Marcus yo de ti empezaba a correr han venido a matarte— Dijo con falso tono de preocupación Jensen mientras señalaba los licántropos, su padre le lanzo una mirada asesina aunque no podría negar que estaba realmente preocupado y creía exactamente lo mismo.**_

—_**No han venido a pelear— intervino Edward, ate lo que los licántropos lo miraron expectantes.**_

—_**Puedo leer sus mentes y sean bienvenidos, de verdad apreciamos su ayuda, no nos queda mucho tiempo— dijo a los inesperados aliados**_

—_**Vienen por Alex, ella los ayudo en una ocasión, ahora que han escuchado su canción saben que los necesita y estan dispuestos a dar su vida por ella, pero advierten que una vez termine esto, serán nuestros enemigos, aun mas cobraran venganza contra Marcus— dijo Edward ahora a su familia.**_

—_**A Alex siempre le han simpatizado los de nuestro tipo— dijo divertido Eric a un Jake estupefacto.**_

_**De pronto detrás de la niebla aparecieron nuevas sobras. El padre de familia, Marcus sonrió. La vampira más pequeña de estatura lo miró satisfecha. -¡Habéis venido!- Nuevos aliados de la familia Shuno se encontraban frente a ellos, eran unos 20 cazadores dispuestos a acabar de una vez por todas con sus enemigos.**_

_**Ahora ya no había más plazos, el infierno se desataría allí.**_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Trataba de contener los gritos, pero este dolor era mas fuerte de lo que mi cuerpo podía soportar, había roto bolsa hacia media hora, el bebe debía nacer, no habían posibilidades del parto seguro y premeditado que tanto se había planeado con Carlisle para recibir a mi bebe y Edward a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, no, ahora mi hijo debía nacer en medio de un calabozo siniestro, solo con la ayuda de un nervioso Joni y una sorprendida Alex y bajo la inspección de 3 vampiros con complejo de dioses, acaso podría ser peor?.**_

_**Mientras el dolor se esparcía en mi ser y luchaba por respirar sentía como el bebe trataba de abrirse paso por mi estrecha pelvis… el dolor nacía en la parte baja de mi vientre y se esparcía por todo mi ser, deseaba gritar, solo que eso alimentaria el espectáculo morboso que Aro, Cayo y Marco disfrutaban mientras nos observaban, la inconsciencia amenaza con apoderase de mi, pero no podía permitir eso, mi bebe debía nacer y mientras mi sangre se esparcía por el sucio piso una idea nació en mi, si solo conseguir distraer un momento a los vampiros, el tiempo justo para que Alex escapara con el bebe, yo sin duda moriría aquí, pero si solo conseguía que ella pudiera llevar sano y salvo a mi bebe junto a su padre..Ese era un único camino que quedaba yo moriría hoy, pero mi hijo no.**_

_**-EMPUJA!!!- Me apremiaba Alex quien trataba de traer con vida a el bebe mientras Joni se paseaba sigiloso anteponiéndose a nosotras dispuesto a luchar por defendernos y entonces, el dolor se hizo aun mas profundo, mas agónico y sentí como la vida de mi hijo era separada de la mía, Alex sonrió al contemplar a mi hijo**_

—_**Es precioso —susurro, entonces Joni se giro y miro con verdadero cariño a el bebe mientras se despojaba de lo que quedaba del saco que había traído en la recepción para así envolver a esta frágil criatura en él, Alex lo acerco a mi y yo me esforcé por mantenerme consiente, cuando mis manos tomaron a el pequeño ser que acababa de traer a el mundo ya no hubo dolor solo la mas grande felicidad, aun sucio de sangre como estaba se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una hermosa cara perfectamente esculpida, rasgo demasiado familiares para mi, rasgos iguales a los de Edward su padre y cuando abrió sus pequeños ojos para mirarme unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes de anonadaron, ahora era incapaz de saber si esos ojos pertenecían a la sangre de Alex o eran la herencia de un Edward humano, lo único seguro es que jamás contemple semejante perfección y mientras volvía ala realidad del lugar en el que estábamos otro dolor surgió pero esta vez en mi alma, debía decirle adiós, morirá ahora sin haber gozado su compañía, era el momento de la despedida, acaricie con suavidad su hermoso rostro**_

—_**Te amo bebe, mas que a nada en el mundo, serás muy feliz con tu papá, el te venera— y tras depositar el ultimo beso sobre su frente se lo entregue a Alex quien me miraba con sorpresa, en ese momento se escucho como abrían las rejas del calabozo y me apresure a hablar**_

—_**Alex, cuando entren y vean a sangre perderán el control y entonces debes huir, solo tu puedes hacer que mi hijo sobreviva, Alex confió en ti para que lo lleves sano y salvo a su padre a Edward y por favor diles a ambos cuanto los amo— y mientras pronunciaba tan difíciles palabras el llanto volvió a mi al imaginar la familia que pude tener y ahora jamás vería, si tan solo hubiese podido besar a Edward una vez mas, Alex negaba con la cabeza pero en su corazón sabia muy bien que era la única solución posible.**_

—_**Alex, tiene razón debes salvar a el bebe, a mi primito yo no abandonare a Bella— intervino Joni y el horror volvió, estaba loco, claro que el también debía irse pero por lo visto no entendería razones, la puerta finalmente se abrió y tal como esperaba ante el olor de mi sangre y la vista de esta emanado de mi los dos guardias perdieron el control y arremetieron, en ese momento Joni empujo a Alex fuera de la celda y esta tras una ultima mirada hecho a corre llevando mis esperanzas con ella, los vampiros retrocedieron Joni se adentro en el calor de la batalla, yo lentamente llegue a la reja de la celda y cuando Joni fue obligado a retroceder saliendo así; cerré la reja, jamás permitiría que mi primo ni nadie muriera por mi, Joni me miro consternado y yo solo susurre "ayuda a Alex" y estuve dispuesta a enfrentar mi final, antes que los vampiros pudieran seguir me puse en su campo de visión extasiando con mi sangre sus sentidos y entonces cerré ,los ojos esperando el final…**_

_**Cuando esperaba el dolor algo completamente inesperado sucedió, un grito de furia se escucho a la par que el ruido de otra pelea llego a mi, entonces abrí los ojos sobre saltada solo para contemplar la mas hermosa de las alucinaciones, Edward estaba de pie delante de mi agazapado como el mas letal de los predadores y uno de los vampiros yacía decapitado en un rincón mientras el otro lo miraba con horror, mi visión volteo el rostro hacia mi como constatando el daño que había sufrido y al ver la sangre; sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras daba muerte a el ultimo de mis verdugos.**_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

**No tenía tiempo que perder, ni pensamientos del destino que le había deparado a mi prima, el bebé tenía que sobrevivir, y al ser yo la más ágil de los tres, era mi deber cumplir con el cometido. Corrí como nunca, utilizando mis poderes de cazadora. Me metí por un atajo en el que paré a observar como seguía el bebé. Lo acaricié y miré su mano derecha. Sonreí. – Tienes unas marcas preciosas.- Le dije sin pensar. Tenía la media Luna en la palma y la cicatriz de las garras en el brazo. Abrí su puño y allí se hallaba, la piedra color rojo… la mía era lilosa pero la suya era realmente preciosa, esa piedra sería su arma, su espada. Me percaté del olor a vampiros cerca. Envolví a l bebé nuevamente y salté por una pequeña ventana que me condujo a otro pasadizo. Los vampiros olían la sangre del bebé. Tenía que sacarlo de allí como fuera. Oí gritos y algo parecido a rugidos. Visualicé la salida que daba a la recepción de los Vulturis. Corrí como nunca pero algo barró mi paso. – Vaya, vaya… mi dulce Alex… ¿dónde crees que vas?- dilaté las pupilas al encontrar a Cayo frente a mí. Se abalanzó con la intención de agarrar al bebé pero logré saltar y colocarme a su detrás. No era tiempo de luchar, debía salir… Cayo volvió a interponerse en mi camino con total rapidez. – Entrégame el niño.- Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza, el bebé empezó a llorar. Cayo gruñó y de nuevo se abalanzó sobre mí. Intenté escapar cuando de pronto me agarró el brazo. Intenté soltarme pero no dio resultado. Clavó sus uñas sobre mi y sonrió al ver mi sangre. – Si me lo entregas lo cuidáremos juntos mi pequeña esmeralda…- dijo pícaramente.- ¡Jamas!- Le di una patada en sus partes, tenía esa mala costumbre pero pareció funcionar. Volví a correr. Esta vez sentí sus uñas en mi cuello.- ¡ME ESTAS CANSANDO CAZADORA!- dijo en un gruñido furioso. De pronto mostró sus dientes y en un rápido movimiento se acercó a mi cuello. Intenté correr pero no podía. De pronto una garra rasgó la cara de Cayo y lo mandó a la otra punta de la sala. Sonreí al ver un hermoso lobo de tres metros rojizo frente a mí.**

_**El lobo se situó frente a mí, utilizando su cuerpo como escudo. Me percaté que en su apta izquierda llevaba su pantalón. El lobo me miró con tristeza un instante. El bebé lloraba lo intentaba calmar pero el notaba la furia que desprendía el aura de Cayo. El lobo rugió, en ese instante aparecieron 3 vampiros más. Dilaté las pupilas al sentirme inútil, pues no podía luchar debía estar pendiente del bebé, él era lo realmente importante ahora, de pronto un lobo blanco apareció justo al lado de Jacob, era mi hermano lo sabía. Cayo gritó mirando al cielo furioso, en su respuesta cinco vampiros más aparecieron justo detrás de los anteriores. Tres de ellos se abalanzaron sobre Eric y con sus garras empezaron a herirle.-¡Eric!- grité inconscientemente. Mi hermano esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y se sacudió estampando a los vampiros contra la pared. Otro lobo acudió en nuestra ayuda, ese lobo … lo recordaba era uno de los prisioneros de mi padre. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Visualicé a Jacob luchando con Cayo. Me horrorice, Jacob tenía una herida en el cuello echa por las uñas de cayo. Jacob gruñó y alcanzó el brazo de Cayo quien se separó del cuerpo. Cayo chilló y observó a Jacob con odio. El bebé de pronto agarró mi dedo meñique lo observé había dejado de llorar y me observaba con sus ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los míos. Su piedra brillaba al igual que la mía. Para mi sorpresa algo parecido a un campo de fuerza nos rodeó, era color purpura como mi piedra, por suerte mi espíritu lobo se había percatado de un atacante y lo había activado… o había sido… levanté la vista de nuevo al ver que algo rojizo saltaba por los aires. -¡JACOB!- grité atemorizada, miré a Cayo, este sonrió. Sus ojos habían cobrado un brillo distinto, disfrutaba con la lucha y aún más de su contrincante. Jacob no se movía, vi como ese pervertido se abalanzaba sobre él, tragué saliva asustada, ¡No lo podía permitir! - ¡TÚ, CAYO!- Cayo desvió la vista hacia mí y dilató las pupilas. - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Mis ojos ahora eran color sangre y mi tez pálida. Cayo corrió hacia mí ansioso. Sin duda había funcionado la ilusión. Daba gracias por tener ese don. Salté para que Cayo me persiguiera y a la vez darle tiempo a Jacob para que se recuperara. Los demás licántropos luchaban con los restantes vampiros. Para mi sorpresa Jacob estaba perdiendo sangre y lo peor de todo, ¡su forma!- Tu lobo tiene un cuello bastante sensible, muy bueno para cortarlo…- Me asuste, intenté llegar a él pero me había acorralado. Gruñí. De pronto una sombra me cogió con fuerza y me alejó de Cayo. Sorprendida miré.- ¡PETER!- Él sonrió.- No voy a dejar que Jacob se lleve todo el mérito. Miré hacía donde hacia unos segundos Jacob yacía inconsciente. - ¿Dónde está?- dije atemorizada. - ¿Dónde está?- repetí sacudiendo a Peter. El rió y desvió mi cara hacía donde, ahora Jacob se encontraba mordiendo con sus dientes y su forma lobuna a Cayo.- Parece mentira que no sepas que se cura a la velocidad de la luz.- dijo entre risas y gestos. – El bebé volvió a llorar. Miré a Eric y al otro licántropo, ellos estaban bien. Entonces… ¿Por qué lloraba?. **_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Sentía como los brazos fríos de Edward rodeaban mi cuerpo. Sentía su cuello en mi cara por lo que deduje estar en brazos. La velocidad era enorme. Visualicé su perfecto rostro ahora borroso a causa de mi mareo, estaba perdiendo sangre, ¿tendría una hemorragia? Miré al otro lado dónde mi primo intentaba deshacerse de los vampiros que se acercaban y barraban nuestro paso. – Debemos llevarla a Carlisle.- Dijo Joni preocupado. Edward sin dejar de acelerar su paso asintió. De pronto giremos una esquina, sentía como mis fuerzas se debilitaban, era el fin. Me abracé aún más a Edward y logré llegar a su oreja.- Te amo…- susurré débilmente. Lo último que oí fue un.- ¡NO!- la negrura invadía todo. Estaba asustada y tenía frio, mucho frio. Parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, todo era silencio. Me iba… - ¡Edward debes hacerlo!- sentí una voz muy débil.- ¡Hazlo ya!- no entendía el significado de esas palabras.- ¡VAMOS! ¿Quieres perderla?- identifiqué la voz de mi primo. - ¡HAZLO!- noté unos fríos, pero a la vez dulces, labios en mi cuello y una fuerte presión. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Y un calor inundó mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. La boca de Edward estaba llena de sangre.- ¡QUEMA!- exclamé. Edward me abrazó.- Mi amor tranquilízate, pronto pasará.- ¡QUEMA!- Mi cuerpo ardía.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

– _**Veo que te me has adelantado, Edward Cullen.- Sin dejar de abrazar a Bella, la que ahora para salvarla de la muerte debía conducirla a ella, a una muerte eterna, a ser un monstruo como yo, miré ya allí se encontraba Aro, acariciado el cuello de Joni, quien gruñía al encontrarse paralizado por uno de los dones de Aro. De pronto Bella gritó. No podía alejarme de su lado, pero debía enfrentar a Aro. De pronto Joni gruñó, noté en él algo que jamás había presenciado. De pronto no escuchaba ningún pensamiento y Aro había dilatado las pupilas y él era el que ahora se encontraba paralizado.-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Joni relajó su cara ahora furiosa y parpadeó perplejo. –No… No… No lo sé- De pronto sonrió y se puso a bailar. – puedo bloquear dones, puedo bloquear dones.- Decía mientras tarareaba y bailaba. – ¡Chúpate esa viejo verde!- Parpadeé. Ahora lo entendía. Joni era una especie de agujero negro. Absorbía los poderes de los demás. Él lo no sabía. Por eso los Vulturis temían que lo despertara.- ¡JONI, NO DEJES DE HACER ESO!- Joni paró de cantar y reír y se concentró seriamente en Aro, era un chico bastante peculiar. Aro lo miraba con ira. – Joni no dejes de hacerlo pero acércate y agarra a Bella. Debes llevarla arriba. Pronto los demás llegarán allí, tenemos un plan… pero yo antes debo solucionar algo.- Dije matando con la mirada a Aro. Jamás volvería a tocar a Bella.- Me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto termine.- Joni asintió y se dirigió con Bella en sus brazos a la salida. **_

_**Aro recuperó la movilidad. Me abalancé sobre él. Sentí como la furia de la bestia se apoderaba de mí. Lo golpeé y lo lancé hacía la pared y con una rapidez sumamente espectacular lo agarré del cuello.- No sabes con quien te has metido…- Aro sonrió.- Suaves labios los de Bella.- Me enfurecí. La razón de mi eternidad, de mi felicidad había estado sometida a el forcejeo de los labios de Aro. Apreté aún más su cuello contra la pared. – No volverás a trocarla…- dije arrugando el morro. Aro rió. – Será mía…- me retó. La bestia de mi interior se despertó y en un rápido movimiento arrancó la cabeza de Aro y desmembranó su cuerpo. Por suerte el tío de Bella me había prestado una de sus granadas. "Úsala si le ha puesto una mano encima" me dijo. La tiré y para mi sorpresa sin emitir ruido alguno explotó esparciendo las cenizas de Aro. Cogí unas pocas para asegúrame su destrucción y me apresuré a alcanzar a Joni y a mi dulce vida. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**El niño de pronto sonrió. Visualicé a Joni llevando a Bella en brazos. Joni corrió a nuestro lado.- Se está convirtiendo.- dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa de haber corrido. - ¿Qué? Dijimos al unísono Peter y yo. - El bebé … ¿Cómo está?- dijo este preocupado. Pero antes de poder responder…- ¡QUEMA!- gritó Bella.- ¡Qué alguien apague el fuego!- se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sudando, sin duda la transformación era dolorosa. Un gruñido lobuno llamó mi atención. Jacob le quitó el otro brazo a Cayo. Aún así este no se rendía y llamaba a su parte extraída para volver a unirla. Jacob emitió algo parecido a una risita y de un bocado le arrancó la cabeza. Peter silbó y le lanzó una de nuestras granadas. Jacob de pronto recuperó su forma y se la lanzó al cuero y los restos de Cayo. La explosión no emitió ningún sonido. Se colocó los shorts y esquivó a los demás vampiros hasta llegar a mí. Me besó apasionadamente y me observó. -¿Estás bien?- Sonreí y le entregué el bebé a Peter para poder abrazar a Jacob.- ¡Te he echado de menos!- El me devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza y me volvió a besar. Cogí al bebé nuevamente y instintivamente miré a mi prima. Seguía delirando cuando de pronto una mano pálida le agarró la suya.- Ya estoy aquí… - Era Edward. Podía ver dolor en su mirada.**_

_**EDWARD P.O.V:**_

_**La vida de mi meteoro se desvanecía, se desvanecía convirtiéndola poco a poco en un monstruo tan horrible como yo. De pronto un llanto llamó mi atención. Dejé de observar a mi vida para observar a Alex, miré en sus brazos y allí estaba. De pronto un rayo de felicidad inundó mi ya muerto corazón. Alex me miró y sonrió.- Es un chico fuerte- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Sonreí pero de pronto Bella apretó mi mano. Vi sus ojos, ahora invadidos por un rojo sangre. Me odié a mi mismo, las imágenes de Bella sonrojándose ya solo serían un mero recuerdo de mi maldita mente. Aún así seguía viva…- ¿¡Qué Demonios pasa!?- La voz de Alex me quitó de mis pensamientos. De pronto Jacob agarró a Alex y la colocó detrás suyo. Peter en cambio se colocó al lado de Jacob, parecía querer protegerlo, y así era. Peter amaba a Alex sobre todas las cosas, al igual que yo a Bella. Por eso protegería a Jacob… por ella… Los vampiros entraron en la sala junto con mi familia y los licántropos seguidos de los cazadores. Cogí a Bella en brazos. Eso iba a ser una masacre. **_

_**ALEX P.O.V:**_

_**Vi a mi padre luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con los demás vampiros. Tenía ganas de entrar en lucha. De pronto 6 vampiros se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Peter saltó y se colocó detrás de uno cortándole una extremidad. Jacob se transformó nuevamente y se dispuso a luchar. Joni ya estaba dentro de la batalla haciendo uso de su nuevo don.- ¿Qué te pasa vampirito? ¿No puedes paralizarme?- decía entre risas. Papa le dio una colleja- Mátalo y déjate de idioteces. Edwad corrió a mi lado para protegerme de un ataqué pero mi espíritu lobo fue más rápido ya que se interpuso entre mi atacante y yo separando su cabeza de su cuerpo. No me había percatado hasta entonces de que casi todos mis familiares habían sacado al espíritu, incluidos Joni y Peter. -¿Está bien?- preguntó Edward preocupado.- Claro que sí…-Alice se encontraba desgarrando a Demetri con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras Jasper se encargaba de algunos neófitos. El resto de los Cullen intentaban reducir el número de enemigos. De pronto visualicé a Carlisle.- ¡Edward!- le dije señalando a su padre. De pronto vi como sus labios se movían rápidamente pero no logré sentir nada. Carlisle dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros y entre golpes se dio paso para alcanzarnos. Visualicé a mi hermana junto con Steve …- Andrew- balbuceó Bella.- ¿Andrew?- nos extrañamos.- ¿Dónde está mi bebé…?- dijo en un leve susurro. Edward dibujó una sonrisa torcida. – Así que … Andrew ¿eh?- dije enseñándoselo con cautela, el bebé estaba cubierto de sangre no era muy prudente acercárselo a una neófita… De pronto vi como Joni corría hacía la puerta. Se abrió de par en par. Era la hora de escapar de aquel lugar. Miré buscando desesperadamente a Jacob. De pronto lo vi luchando contra 3 neofitos. Corrí hacía Joni y le entregué al bebé me hice paso hasta Jacob y desenvainé mi espada. Tenía demasiada rabia dentro por lo que me cargué a uno sin pensármelo. – ¡Jacob debemos irnos!- Nuestros aliados se dirigían hacia la puerta y salían. Joni ya no estaba por lo que rezaba para que ya no se encontrara en peligro. Miré a Jacob Este me puso en su lomo. Mis familiares acababan de coger nuestras peculiares bombas mata vampiros y las acababan de lanzar. Faltaba poco para que detonasen.- ¡Vamos!- dijo la voz de mi padre. Miré atrás y vi como un neófito se abalanzaba sobre nosotros. Una sombra negra arrancó su cabeza. Pero entonces justo cuando íbamos a cruzar me percaté de quien se iba a quedar para asegurarse de que no salieran…-¡PETER!- Él se giró y sonrió. Intenté retroceder bajándome del lomo de Jacob pero no dio resultado mi padre acababa de cogerme obligándome a permanecer al otro lado. Las puertas se cerraban. - ¡PETER NO!- Peter negó con la cabeza.- Ya dicen que si dos lobos se imprimen de una misma persona, uno de ellos debe morir, pues su felicidad jamás será plena y ¿para que vivir muerto, cuando puedes morir por la persona a la que has amado siempre?- Dilaté las pupilas al ver como dos vampiros, intentando escapar, se abalanzaron sobre él. – ¡PETER!- Forcejeé para soltarme de mi padre. La puerta se cerró y mi padre me soltó. No se hoyó nada. Tan solo se notó un pequeño movimiento en la tierra. Caí al suelo al darme cuenta que Peter Jamás iba a volver. Noté los brazos de Jacob en mi cintura. Me abracé a su pecho y las lágrimas salieron recorriendo, nuevamente mis mejillas. **_

_***6 años después***_

_**BELLA P.O.V:**_

_**Mi transformación fue dolorosa, pero valió la pena. Estos últimos años habían sido los mejores de mi vida junto a Edward a quien tenía entrelazando su mano con la mía y a Andrew, un don del cielo. Los licántropos habían perdonado la vida a Marcus y los demás cazadores ya que ambos se protegieron en la lucha. Vero, no encajó muy bien la muerte de su hermano pero al año se casó con Eric y tuvieron dos mellizos, Daniela, a la que llamábamos Dani y Peter, en honor al primo de Marcus. Joni y Lisa acababan de casarse hacía cosa de un mes, pero aún así estaban hoy en el hospital. Jacob y Alex, hoy eran los protagonistas. Los padrinos de mi hijo se encontraban en la habitación 103. – Mamá, ¿Crees que Sam querrá jugar con migo?- Sonreí y miré a Andrew.- ¡Claro que si!- El hijo de Sam y Emily tenía unos 7 meses menos que Andrew, la verdad es que Emily guardó muy bien el secreto. – Mamá … ¿Y Alex… como metió a su bebé en la panza?- reí.- ¿Quieres conocerla verdad?- Andrew sonrió y abrió la puerta sintiendo. Allí se encontraba toda la familia, y como siempre la enfermera nos observaba con desconcierto. Mi padre también estaba dentro. Andrew corrió a sus brazos. Charlie lo aupó y lo acercó a la cama donde Alex se encontraba inclinada con el bebé en brazos. Hacía cosa de un año de su boda con mi mejor amigo. Abracé a Edward y noté su mano en mi hombro. – Andrew, ¿Quieres verla?- Andrew asintió con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- ¡Es preciosa!- dijo Dani mirando a Eric, el cual le sonrió. Jacob dio un beso en la frente a Alex y rió.- ¡Campeón, prepárate a ver lo bien que hace las cosas Jacob Black!- dijo entre risas mientras acariciaba el pelo de mi hijo. Alex se inclinó un poco más y le enseñó la bebé a Andrew, nos acercamos para contemplarla. – ¡Campeón, te presento a Amanda!- La niña era hermosa, tenía los ojos verdes de su madre pero tirando a azul. Steve rió.- ¡Mi aijada es preciosa!- Amanda, me dije por mis adentros. – Como tu hermana…- Dijo Clarise. Alex rió al ver que mi hijo no despegaba la mirada de Amanda. Amanda tampoco de Andrew. Jacob de pronto arrugó el morro.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Alex y yo reñimos a la vez. Miré a Edward que estaba más pálido de lo habitual. El padre de Alex rió. – Ahora sabrás lo que es …- Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada y rió maquiavélicamente. -¿Dónde está Leo, Marcus?- Marcus salió rápidamente de la habitación. Seguramente Leo se encontraba con Paul, como, últimamente, era costumbre. – Es preciosa…- Dijo Andrew maravilladlo. La bebé rió.- Bueno, creo que alguien ha experimentado un arte muy preciado para nosotros…**_

_**JANE P.O.V:**_

_**Me encontraba en un árbol contemplando junto a mi hermano el cursi panorama.- Reíd mientras podáis. Pues muy pronto cada risa se volverá lagrima…**_

_**....TO BE CONTINUED....**_


End file.
